Promises of a Living Wife
by Eriksangelofmusic4ever
Summary: What if the final lair scene happened differently? What if during Don Juan Triumphant, Erik nor Christine had shown up, and the Chandelier had not come down? Will eventually turn into a Love Never Dies story. E/C as always.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is a new story…. What if the final lair scene happened differently? What if during Don Juan Triumphant, Erik nor Christine had not shown up, and the Chandelier had not come down? What will happen when the police still come barging in? Will eventually turn into a LND alternate story…. So please review. **

* * *

**Christine's POV**

I knelt there in the opera house chapel, my body trembling with fear…. I was dressed in my costume for my performance tonight in Erik's opera. I was so scared…. I didn't want to sing, but Raoul, he was making me…. What lover makes their future wife participate in something that would threaten their life? What did Raoul think I was? A guinea pig? Bait? Andre and Firmin wanted Erik caught, and out of their lives for good, and were using me to get him… I heard foot steps behind me, only to see Raoul walking in. No doubt he wanted to make sure I was still here and not running away in fear….

"It's show time, Christine…"

I had loved this boy ever since I was a child, but what he was doing to me now…. Oh, this wasn't my Raoul, the Raoul I knew…. He was treating me like nothing more than a slab of bait to catch the Phantom of the Opera; a man who was condemned to walk the earth alone… a man who only killed out of protection for himself and me.

"I… I can't do this Raoul…please…" I begged him, shedding a few tears as I did so.

He touched my shoulder, and turned me around to face him…. He tried to calm me down by singing ever so softly to me, but his voice wasn't anywhere as soothing as my angel's….

"_You said yourself…he was nothing but a man…_

_Yet while he lives he will haunt us till we're dead…"_

Raoul was talking nonsense… Erik would never hurt me in anyway. He cared for me like a lover cares for their wife….and yet, I was not. He would never put me in harms way like Raoul was doing now. Raoul was lying!

"_Twisted every way what answer can I give?_

_Am I to risk myself to get the chance to live?_

_Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice?"_

I paused, and crashed my face into my hands…. But then Raoul began to sing again. His voice was angry and strict…not soft like it had once been.

"_He kills without a thought_

_He murders all that's good.._

_Christine you can't refuse…"_

I turned to him, and filled in the rest for him.

"_And yet I wish I could_

_Oh god- If I agree what horrors wait for me?_

_In this, the Phantom's opera…"_

"Get him out of your head, and be on that stage in five minutes…. We have a demon to trap!"

Raoul had frightened me… He was angry at what I had said, and stormed off, leaving me alone in the chapel. I poured my heart and soul into my hands, drowning out the horrible thoughts of what might happen if I deny Raoul… But then again, what would happen to Erik? What would happen to my sweet angel of music if he appeared during my performance… Napoleon's whole army was going to be there waiting for him with guns loaded and ready to fire….. I had to warn him…. I knew I only had a few minutes before Raoul was going to be back to drag me on stage… My angel was not as Raoul said he was. The angel I knew was a lonely man who loved me eternally…. He would never do harm to me no matter what, I knew this. I gathered to my feet, and carried my green skirts as I slipped through the corridors and down the cold moist stairs to reach Erik's lair… When I reached the misty lake, I heard the pounding of the Erik's organ… He had once played beautiful symphonies upon those ivory keys, but now the music was anything but beautiful… It was angry and full of hatred. The gondola was no where to be seen, but I couldn't turn back now… I had come so far as to just turn around and go back up to the opera house.

I removed my ballet slippers, and carried them as I stepped into the cold waters of the lake… I shivered as I continued to walk the distance I had once traveled in with Erik steering the gondola. The water came up to my knees, and I could feel them starting to go completely numb by the time I reached the candlelight of his lair….. I pressed myself against the iron gate that encaged his lair from any harm, and shivered…..

My presence sent an alarm off within the lair, and Erik's angry music immediately stopped and moments later I saw him appear over the stairway that led to his bedroom; a place I was solemnly forbidden to enter… When he realized it was me at the other end of the gate, he gasped, and hurried to lift the it….. My angel didn't hesitate on hurrying into the freezing water, and rushed over to me… I collapsed into his strong yet skeletal arms, shivering from how cold the water was…

"Christine, my dear…. You should not have come. Look at you, you're freezing…"

His velvety voice warned me about catching pneumonia as he assisted me to the _Louis_-_Philippe room_, a room which had become my own chambers….

"You should have stayed away…" he growled. "You should have just stayed up there where it's safe.."

My angel wrapped a blanket around my shivering body, and rubbed the warmth against me.

"Erik, I had to come. I had to warn you…"

His white mask glowed within the dim candlelight, and his golden eyes were lit with anticipation….

"Warn Erik about what?"

"There's an army of police waiting for you. They are waiting for you to show yourself at tonight's performance…"

My angel crossed his arms, and looked down at me with a face filled with such hurt.

"Why? Why would you come warn your poor Erik about this? You could be free from me? isn't that what you want? To be free from this disgusting face? To be free from this angel who burns in hell!"

Erik tossed over my nightstand while in such a rage, causing me to gasp and cower into the thick blanket that was wrapped around me….

He then dropped to his knees in one swift motion, and began pouring his tears into his boney skeletal hands….

"Nobody loves poor Erik…. His own mother couldn't even share one kind word or kiss to her own flesh and blood."

I couldn't help but shed a few tears upon hearing this…. Just the sight of him on his knees was enough to make me cry…

"You would leave Erik forever." he sobbed. "You would leave him to be alone for the rest of his lonely lived life… Erik only ever wishes for a living wife….She could do anything she wants with poor Erik…."

As my Erik continued to cry, I slowly reached over and touched his shoulder. He gasped at the only contact I had ever made with him, as if no one had ever touched him before….

"You willingly dare to touch Erik's monstrous body?…."

"You never disgust me, Erik…. Never for one moment does your body ever disgust me…"

His shoulder was bony and cold, but I never recoiled from it… God only knew what would happen if I did.

Erik let out a whimpering cry as he stood to his feet, and turned away to the only mirror I had hanging within my room.

"You must return now….. Erik cannot bear to see Christine showing a monster pity."

I didn't want to return. Raoul was waiting for me to sing on stage to lure Erik into his death… I couldn't, and I wouldn't.

"Angel, I do not want you to die…. I will not return to the world above to see you taken down by those horrible men…"

I saw Erik squeeze his fists in such anger before smashing the mirror into a million pieces, the shards cutting away at his yellowish hand… I cowered back to the bed, and watched as he ran his bleeding hands into the dark strands he had on his head….

"But Christine does not understand!" he cried. "Erik is dying! His heart is bleeding for the only woman he has ever loved…. For Erik knows that she cannot love him back… She only pities the monster who has taught her to sing like an angel…"

I knelt down to his side, and placed my hand nervously to his icy cheek….. He gasped at the warm sensation, and lifted his trembling bloody hand to mine, but dared not to touch it….

"Please don't leave your poor Erik…." he cried. "Stay with him forever…."

I didn't answer him… How could I? Did I still possibly love Raoul? I tore a piece of my skirt off, and gently took his hands in mine, and bound them tightly to stop the bleeding….and then…. And then I did something I had no idea why I did it…. I pressed his bony, cold and slender fingers to my lips, and pressed a simple kiss to each of them. Why had I done such a thing? Perhaps it was to kiss away any pain he was feeling from the glass….. My father had done the same when I was hurt…. But why was I doing it now? Erik sighed orgasmically as my soft warm lips met with his flesh…. Had he never had something like this done to him before?

His trembling hands lifted themselves bravely, and placed themselves into my dark curls…. His fingers twisted around their warmth, and once more he gasped.

"Erik has never felt a woman's hair before…. Women never dare come close to him…"

I had never known about the simplicities in life that Erik never had. He needed me more than ever… He only wanted things every other man could have… And who was I to deny him such things? In my heart I knew there was love for him, but what about Raoul? Could I love Erik wholly? There had only been one other time I had seen his face, and I had screamed… God, I had screamed into his face like some rabid animal…. I needed to know… I needed to know if I could love him….

His eyes were closed, taking in the feeling of his slender fingers intertwining within my curls… This was my chance… I slowly lifted my fingers to his mask, and pulled it away before he could stop me….

I opened my eyes, and gazed upon his face, biting down on my lip to drown out the screams that wanted to come…. His face was entirely twisted, there were high ridges and discolored bumps surrounded by blue and purple veins… His nose, there was no nose.. Only two holes where one should have been… And on the side of his head was a misshapen hole, with part of his skull exposing itself…. Erik's eyes were full of tears, and I knew it was because of the way my face looked… But it wasn't his face that I loved, it was him… He was no different with the mask on or off… What I loved was inside him… He closed his eyes, awaiting the scream that would pierce his infected ear drums, but that scream never came…. Soon, I no longer needed to bite my lip, because I no longer had the urgency to scream….

Instead, I crashed my lips up against his malformed ones, and kissed him….. His arms extended towards my back, and he gasped as if heaven was upon him… His lips were frozen, and did not move to mesh with mine. He wouldn't kiss me…. Perhaps it was because he didn't know how to…

I drew my eyes to meet his, and placed my hand back on his malformed cheek….

"Kiss me…" I breathlessly gasped.

"Erik does not know how to kiss a woman…." he cried. "Erik has never kissed anything before…"

I boosted myself up to my knees, and replaced my lips back to his…. Suddenly his lips began to twitch slowly, and soon, they were meshing with mine…. Erik was kissing me… He was mimicking my every move. I expected to hate any sort of intimacy with Erik, but that was hardly the case. His kisses were better than the ones Raoul had given me, and I wanted more…. I bravely darted my tongue into his Antarctic mouth, and moaned for the first time….

"Oh, Christine…." was the soft gasp that escaped his lips as our tongues twisted with one another.

I loved this man…. I loved him more than Raoul… Never wanting to stop kissing him was enough to explain it. I broke away to notice his chest was heaving….. For the first time, I saw him smile… Erik had never smiled at me…. And I believed it to be the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

"Erik…."

"Y…Yes Christine?"

I smiled at his nervousness, and opened my mouth to say the three words I knew I could now say to him..

"I…I..Lo.."

But I never got to finish the sentence, for Erik's alarm went off causing him to dart to his feet… Someone was coming into the lair… I thought it to be the Persian perhaps, but that was hardly the case…. I heard the sounds of an angry mob getting closer….

Erik grabbed me, and pushed me under the bed.

"Erik demands that you stay put…" he replied, grabbing his lasso…

He was about to leave the _Louis_-_Philippe room_, when Raoul suddenly appeared at the doorway, blocking Erik's path… But that's not all, behind him were at least five police men…

"Going somewhere, demon?"

Erik gripped the lasso in his hand, and took a step backwards…

"Afraid are we? I'm only going to ask you once… Where is Christine?"

"I haven't seen her…" was all Erik said…

"You lie…. I last saw her in the chapel… No body else has seen her… So where is she?"

"I don't know…"

And it was then that Raoul pulled out a metal pipe from behind him, and held it firmly within his hands…

"It's alright… I'll get down to why I came here anyway…"

"What are you going to do? Arrest Erik?" Erik laughed.

Raoul laughed.

"Arrest you? No, we came to kill you…."

I wanted to gasp, but placed my hand over my mouth to keep quiet. The men came walking into the _Louis_-_Philippe room_ carrying blunt objects… Oh, god, where were their guns? Had they really come to torture my angel?

A police man charged towards Erik, who wrapped his lasso around the man's neck, pulling it tight… but as he was doing so, Raoul violently hit Erik over the head with the pipe, causing him to drop to his knees….

"Like I've said before… put a bullet through him, and he'll bleed like any other man. This is no ghost…."

From on the floor, Erik opened his eyes, and looked at me… My eyes were full of tears, but what could I do?

All the men, including Raoul ganged up on my poor Erik, and began bashing him with the objects…. Raoul continued to hit Erik in the face with the pipe… I wanted to scream, how badly I wanted to scream, but if I did, there was no saving Erik once Raoul was gone…. Soon everything had stopped, and my Erik was left hardly breathing, and bleeding all over the floor….

Raoul dropped the pipe, and it made a loud clunk on the floor, causing me to flinch…

"Let's finish the job…"

My poor Erik was drug out of the room by his legs, and I watched as he disappeared…. I came out from hiding underneath the bed, only to spot the men throwing Erik into the misty lake…

"And now he can live in the waters he had crossed to call this place home…" growled Raoul from the shore, watching Erik's lifeless body slowly drift into the water…

"What about Ms. Daae?" asked one of the men.

"She's obviously not here…. Let's go up to her dressing room. She's probably hiding."

I waited until Raoul and the men were truly gone, before rushing into the water, and pulling Erik's body out of it…. He was hardly breathing, and shivering tremendously….His head was bleeding, and to make matters worse, he could hardly stand up on his own…. I drug him up the stairs to the only place that was strictly forbidden to me in his lair, and pushed open the door…. I was now in his room, but this…. This was no bedroom… There was a piano on one side of the room, and on the other, a coffin…. I gasped, and looked inside of it to notice that it was lined with thick bedding and covers… My angel's flesh was turning a light blue color, and trembling with every fiber within him…. I tore off his black jacket, and undid the buttons of his white shirt… Only when I rolled it off his shoulders, I noticed his chest, shoulders and arms were covered in hideous scars… There wasn't a single part of him that was left unscathed…. I put this aside me, and pulled his soaking wet trousers off of him, leaving him dressed in nothing but his skivvies… I placed his broken shaking body down into the bedding of his coffin and wrapped every blanket I could find around his cold body… His body had been terribly bruised from how many bashes it had taken…. But Raoul made sure that his face wasn't left alone…. Both of his eyes were swollen, and looked terribly painful….. On top of that, his jaw had been busted up…. I moved as quickly as possible, and rummaged through his medicine cabinet, luckily to find a half filled bottle of brandy….. I folded a wash cloth, and soaked it in the brandy before brining it back out and placing it across both of his eyes….. His shivering had stopped, and I heard a slight grown emerge from his throat after placing the cloth over his eyes…

I stood over him for a while, rubbing his fingers with my own….I knew he would live, but in order to do so, we would have to move quickly…. But for the time being, I knew where I needed to be…. Surely if Raoul couldn't find me above ground, he was going to come back down here…. I fluffed Erik's pillow behind his swollen head one last time, and pressed my lips gently against his.

"I need to go up above, but only for a short time…. Get some rest, and I promise I'll come back…"

I needed to go back upstairs to prove that I had been hiding….and once proven safe with Raoul, I would return to my angel, and leave Paris forever…Oh, Erik….I promise to come back…. I promise you…

* * *

_**And so the adventure begins!**_

**Ok, please let me know what you think… Thanks again everyone! More to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews… Enjoy the latest chapter. Oh, and some of you have been asking if this was Leroux or an ALW Phantom… I have decided to combine both because I thought it would be interesting. So there will be reference to Susan Kay and a combination of Leroux and ALW. **

* * *

**Christine's POV**

After leaving Erik, I made my way back up to the opera house, and found Raoul. When he saw me, he grabbed me by the arm, and growled in anger.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"

"I'm sorry Raoul, I couldn't do it…."

"That's because you're a coward…."

Raoul grabbed my arm, and pulled me violently into my dressing room.

"We're leaving Paris tomorrow…." he announced. "We're going to go far away from here and you will marry me…"

"Really, Raoul?" I sneered. "Since when did I become your slave?"

"Since I went down below and killed your precious angel of music…"

I knew he was still alive, but I couldn't let Raoul know…. And so I did the only thing I knew what to do, I cried…

I dropped to my knees, and sobbed…

"Yes, cry…. Cry for your hideous beast…"

It was then that Raoul pulled my hair back violently and forced me to look at him.

"Forget him! I'm leaving now, and will return in the morning…and when I do, you best be ready…"

Raoul didn't kiss me, and left the room, locking it behind him…. Little did he know, that the mirror in my dressing room would lead me back to my angel. I threw some clothes into a bag, and carried it with me as I walked through the mirror and back down to the lair where Erik was….. When I arrived, I placed my bag down, and walked back into his bedroom to see him still laying there in the coffin…. I placed the bottle of brandy into a bag along with some bandages and clean clothes…. When I had everything together, I walked over to the coffin, and helped him up….

"Come on, Erik…."

He groaned trying to stand to his feet, and he was weak, but I couldn't stay here….I carried both our bags in my hand, and supported Erik with the other… Dressing him was difficult, and his eyes stayed close…. I knew trying to see was a painful thing for him after what had happened, and so I let him keep them closed…. The city was dark and cold, and to insure he continued to stay warm, I wrapped his cloak tightly around him as we headed to Calais. Once there, I was able to sneak on board the large ship, and get him to a room where I laid him down on the bed and was able to cover him up….. When the ship left shore, I sighed in relief and was able to relax…..

I sat in a chair by his bed, watching my poor Erik sleep through his pain. After a while, I heard him groan, and put down my book to see him stirring in his sleep… I rushed to his bedside, and placed my hand in his.

"Erik…"

My poor Erik turned within his sheets, and opened his sore eyes, only to groan and re close them… I rushed to his bag, and opened the bottle of brandy, and soaked a cloth in it before placing it over his eyes….

"Tell me where it hurts, Erik…"

"Ev….Everywhere…"

I lit another candle, and placed it on the nightstand.

Erik was delirious, and I knew every fiber in his body was screaming out in agony.

I covered his body up with more blankets, and hummed a tune to him to calm my angel down. I wasn't sure where we were headed, but I knew where ever we were going would be better than Paris…..

I watched Erik for a few more hours, before leaving him for a short time and going to the ship cafeteria and getting some broth off the cooks…. When I returned to the room, I found Erik just as I had left him; asleep…. I sat the bowl of broth down on the nightstand, and gently touched his shoulder…. He slowly opened his eyes, and then closed them in agony….

"I brought you something to eat….."

He didn't answer me, and I lifted his body up into a sitting position, keeping his body propped in front of pillows. I took a spoonful of the golden broth up to his malformed lips, and he tried to open his mouth, but cringed…. I knew that Raoul had made sure to break his jaw…. I quickly pulled out a long cloth, and wrapped it under his jaw, and tied it at the top of his head to keep it in place…When he opened his mouth this time, he was able to open it just enough to accept the broth….. I spoon fed him until the broth was gone, and helped him lay back down….

"Rest now, Erik…."

I returned to my chair, watching him rest for the first day of our journey…. He didn't speak to me, nor did he wake up, and if he did, it was only for short periods of time. At one point, I heard a soft groan escape from his lips when his legs shifted into a different position. Curious, I moved my chair to the end of his bed, and lifted the blankets above his legs, to notice both skeletal legs were bruised from the knee all the way down to his pale feet. He looked like they were causing him a great amount of pain, and my hands began to move from my book, and to his cold feet. I could feel the bones right through his skin, and I pressed the palms of my hands gently over the bottom of them….. His once aching groans turned into a sigh, and I became relieved when I noticed his body starting to relax.

I continued to sit there at the end of the bed, massaging his bare feet, and watching him sleep….I would have expected them to feel disgusting under my warm fingers, but they were soft and looked completely normal…..like any other foot…. His toes were small, and I couldn't help but play with them as if playing with the toes of a new born baby….. But then just as quickly as I had touched them, both of his feet were pulled away, and I heard a loud cringe as he did so, only to look up and see Erik recoiling from my touch. He sat himself up, and pulled his knees into his chest….. He looked so petrified, as if my touch was poison to him….

"Erik, I'm….sorry." I got to my feet, and began to reach out to him, but he turned away to avoid my touch.

"No one….." he nervously began. "No…one has ever touched Erik's feet…"

"They looked sore…..I only meant to make you feel better…"

"Christine wishes for Erik to feel better?" he gasped.

"Of course….. That is, if you let me help you…"

"No one has ever wanted him to get better… The world always hopes for him to suffer."

"No more suffering…" I said. "Never will you ever have to suffer again…"

I removed the blankets away from his body, and gently extended my hand to his leg…..He watched me like a hurt animal, looking upon its rescuer. I took my fingers, and rolled up the pant leg of Erik's sleeping trousers, and cuffed them at his knees. His legs were so bruised that there was hardly any pale flesh left after being covered in purple and black spots…. Gently, I took his left leg, and held onto it with both hands as I bent it in and out slowly to make sure there were no broken bones…. Erik cringed as I did so, and squeezed the sheet of the bed with his fists to hold back the pain.

"Am I hurting you?"

"Never…..Erik is just very sore."

When I realized that no bones were broken in his left leg, I placed it flat on the mattress, and began doing the same to his right leg….. Thankfully, no bones had been shattered in either leg…. They had just been bruised. I picked up the bottle of brandy, and soaked a cloth in it before gently rubbing each bruise on his leg. The alcohol burning into his bruises pained him, but this was the only way to avoid infection.

"Why do you wait on Erik hand and foot, when it is him who should be doing that to you?"

I giggled, and gave him a warm smile.

"Because you are sick."

"And yet, instead of leaving Erik to die like a baby bird who has fallen out of a tree, you mend his wounds and nurse him back to health…."

"You have given me so much, Erik. I don't want a life with Raoul anymore… I want a life with you…."

"And what sort of life could he possibly give you? One which is dark and cold….."

"And yet, you light up my life with music and I feel so alive…."

I finished soaking his bruises, and placed the cloth aside. There was a cup of water placed on the nightstand, and I watched as Erik tried to reach for it, but couldn't seem to find it…. This worried me…. Perhaps he was stricken blind by the wrath of Raoul's beating…

"Can you see, Erik?" I asked.

"His eyes are sore, and his sight is blurry….."

I pushed the cup into his hands, and watched him drink the water that was inside it….. After placing it back down, he tried to push himself up, but only cringed…..

"Does your back hurt?"

"Shoulders, back and arms…."

"Would you let me help you?" I asked.

"How could you help Erik?" he asked kindly.

"Lay on your stomach…."

My poor Erik had a painful time maneuvering himself to lay on his stomach, but once he was, I placed his sore face to the side, and boosted myself up onto the bed. Afterwards, I got into a straddling position and leaned on my knees so that I wasn't pressing down onto his lower back…

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Could I remove your shirt?"

"Why would you need to remove Erik's shirt? There is nothing beneath it that Christine needs to see….For there is only hideousness."

"You mean the scars?"

I heard him gasp, and I knew he wondered how I knew.

"Please, Erik…. I do not mind them….."

When I didn't get an answer, I moved my hands beneath his shirt, and rolled it off his shoulders…. In the lair, it had been dark enough to where I couldn't see the scars fully… But now that we were in a lighted room, I could see them perfectly clear….. His whole back and shoulders were covered in them…. Long, budging lines that crisscrossed in every direction…. They must have pained him so….

I soaked my hands in the brandy, and placed my palms at the top of his bare shoulders, and kneaded them….. His muscled crackled beneath my palms, and I heard a sigh of relief escape his lips…..

"Does that feel good, Erik?"

"It feels like heaven…"

"Your muscles are so tensed. Have you not ever had your back massaged?"

"Erik has never had his back touched as gentle as this…."

"So you have had your back rubbed before?"

"Not rubbed, whipped….."

I didn't answer him, and continued moving my hands down his back, pressing against him, the crackling only getting worse….

"Oh, harder….." I heard him beg.

"What?" I questioned, not knowing what he meant.

It got silent, and then Erik flipped himself over, and curled himself up near the metal headboard.

"Please, forgive Erik…" he begged. "Erik should be punished for begging Christine to take away his pain…"

Erik grabbed my moist hands, and placed them around his neck.

"Punish Erik…..punish him like he should be punished…."

I pulled my hands away from his neck, and knelt in front of him. This man, this poor man had endured such cruelty. He only wanted his pain to go away, and yet he believed he should be punished for it.

"Why would you think you needed to be punished…."

"Because he asked for something. Erik has learned that he should never ask for anything…"

Perhaps that is why he was whipped….. Had he been punished for asking such simple things?

"Erik, what were you going to ask of me?"

"Oh, poor Erik's wretched back was hurting him so badly. When Christine pressed her sweet hands down on his shoulders, it felt like heaven… Erik only wished for her to press harder on his pain…."

"Erik, could you make me a promise?"

"Erik would grant his Christine anything her heart desires."

"I want you to promise me that if you ever want something, no matter what it is, you will ask it of me…."

Erik pulled his body closer to him, and looked down at his knees.

"Erik is not worthy enough to ask Christine of any favor…"

"But it's what I want, Erik…. You said you would do anything for me, and this is what I want…"

"If it is what Christine wants…."

"Then you promise me?"

Erik shyly nodded, and I smiled…..

"Lay back down on your stomach then…"

And then slowly, Erik uncoiled himself, and laid back down. I then got back into my straddling position, and ran my hands around his back, pressing harder like he had asked me to…. A orgasmic moan escaped his lips as I did so, causing me to smile… I ran my fingers over each scar, causing him to moan even louder….

"Am I hurting you?" I asked.

"No, Christine. Never could your touch ever hurt poor Erik…."

"Just making sure."

"Erik is enjoying this very much…. His muscles pain him so. Erik has never known what it felt like to sleep in a real bed until now. Many years of falling asleep hunched over his organ and laying in a coffin have cramped his back terribly….. If only he could have this all the time…."

He paused.

"Oh, there he goes again…." he sobbed. "Erik should never dream of such things…."

This man only wanted to feel wanted… he only wanted to have things any normal man could have… and yet, he punished himself for just thinking of something that feels good to anyone else.

"Erik, please don't curse yourself." I begged. "If you asked me for a massage, I would give you one…."

"Christine would do that for her monstrous Erik?"

"You are not a monster, Erik….. And yes, I would. The only thing you need to do is ask it of me…."

"E..Erik has a hard time asking anything from anybody…."

"Why does asking for things frighten you so?"

"It does not frighten him….. Erik is afraid of only one thing, but being afraid to ask anybody of something is not his fear…. He is nervous to ask of anything because of what happens to him when he asks…."

"And what happens to you when you ask of something?" I questioned, running my hands toward his lower back.

"Is the appearance of Erik's back not enough to prove his point?"

The scars….. That's how he had gotten them…

"Somebody whipped you when you asked for something?"

"The first thing Erik asked for was clothing. He was whipped for it….. And then Erik asked his master to stop…. Erik was only whipped harder…. On a hot day, Erik asked him for some water, but master only whipped him for asking…..In the dead of winter, Erik asked master for a blanket to warm him from the cold…. Master only whipped Erik harder until he bled…. Asking has only ever gotten Erik whipped….."

I was in tears…. My poor Erik. Who could be so cruel to him?

"Erik, who is the one you call "Master?"

"To tell you, would only cause Erik nightmares about his past…. So many nights he wakes up screaming in his sleep, only to wake and find no one around to tell Erik that everything is going to be ok…."

I finished massaging Erik's back, and rolled off him, handing him his shirt.

"You should get some sleep…."

Erik rolled over onto his back, and pressed his face up against his pillow.

"Would Christine sing Erik a lullaby?"

"Of course…"

I retook my seat in the chair beside his bed, and began humming a soft tune….His voice sighed to the sweet sound of it, and closed his eyes…. I continued to hum, until his breathing was steady making it obvious that he was fast asleep…. I continued reading my book, until I could no longer hold my eyes open, and got myself comfortable enough to close my eyes…. Surely Erik would give up the bed for me to sleep in it, but he needed it more than I did….. I kept the door of our room open for a while to let in some fresh air, and heard a few people talking just outside the room…. They were going on about how great this place called "Coney Island" was supposed to be….. They went on and on about how they couldn't wait to get there and eat hot dogs and watch the freaks perform… And just as I drifted off to sleep, I smiled….. So this is where Erik and I were going to start our new life together…. Coney Island…..Oh, and how wonderful it sounded already….

* * *

**Ok everyone, please send in your reviews! I'm thinking about keeping this story in Christine's POV…. More to come soon! Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone thanks again for the reviews…. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! Oh, and just incase some of you were wondering, the mask Erik wears covers his entire face… it's mentioned in this chapter by the way…. **

* * *

**Christine's POV**

Being stuck on a ship wasn't as bad as I had thought it to be. Taking care of Erik chewed up most of my time, and before I would know it, it would be time to go to bed only to wake up and start another day. My poor poor Erik was laid up in bed with the worst pain possible from his bruises, and there wasn't much I could do for them other than dabbing brandy all over him to keep away any infection. On the fourth day out at sea, we hit a terrible storm, causing the ship to rock unsteadily back and forth…. This was how I found out about Erik's motion sickness….For days I had sat there in that little chair, never daring to move upon the bed with Erik, but when the storm had started, I had no choice… I sat there beside him, watching every piece of furniture move from one end of the room to the other as the ship rocked through tremendous waves…..

Only, when I looked down at Erik, I noticed that his face had begun turning a horrible green color…

"Erik?" I called his name in question, wondering what was wrong with him…. But he shot up from bed, and stood on his feet, rushing to the other side of the room, tripping over furniture as he did so…. When he reached the chamber pot that was sitting across the room, he vomited into it, clenching his stomach with both hands….. He brought it over to the bed, and tucked it underneath the frame incase he needed it again, and laid back down….. He looked so sick… My poor poor angel was sea sick….

"And now you know why Erik doesn't like to ride in carriages or ships…."

"You get motion sickness?" I asked.

He nodded, and bent back over the side of the bed to vomit into the chamber pot. No one has ever been there to make Erik feel better, and I couldn't let it go on. I leaned behind him, and held the dark strands of hair out of his face as he continued to vomit…. I even rubbed his back sympathetically as he did so…. Why? Why was it that my angel had a case of motion sickness? He had lived under the opera house for half of his life, never needing to ride in carriages or on ships… Why would he be so sick?

When my angel laid back down, I placed his head in my lap and stroked his bony shoulders to relax him….. The furniture continued to move from one end of the room to the other, making an annoying scratching sound against the floor as it did so.

"Erik, why do you get motion sickness?"

"Erik has gotten motion sickness ever since he was a little boy….. Erik was rolled around in a cage that was pulled by a horse. The constant bumpy trips made his stomach churn, and he would always throw up…Oh, poor Erik's body would only feel pain when master saw what he had done….. Master whipped Erik for throwing up, only making him vomit even more….Erik cannot endure riding in anything….He has been accustomed to walking where he needed to go…For it is the only thing that will not make him ill."

I massaged his shoulders, and leaned in to press my lips up against his ear.

"It's almost over, Erik. Once we get to Coney Island, we'll be able to walk everywhere, this I promise you."

His eyes looked up at me.

"Coney Island?"

I brushed a few stray hairs out of his face, and smiled.

"Yes, that's where we're going. And once we get there, I promise to massage your body everyday, and you shall sleep in a bed…."

"Erik has only visioned this in his dreams… Never did he ever think that it would come true."

"And it will."

My Erik fell asleep in my arms, and I sat there with him….. The storm lasted a few more hours, before ending, and letting the waves calm down…. The room we were in no longer shook, and my Erik was able to sleep without waking to vomit. Two days later, we arrived…. The captain came around the ship, warning that we would be docking in an hour…. I gathered our things together, and helped Erik dress…. I was afraid, because surely Raoul had sent word of my disappearance… I made sure that my hair was tied up, and placed a hat over it so that I looked like a little girl….. Erik's body was so sore from the bruises, that placing him in his full suit and cummerbund was nearly impossible. Instead, I just dressed him in a loose poet shirt, and a pair of trousers…. I knew his body had a lot of recovering to do before he would ever be able to wear that many layers again…But one thing I knew he would never go out into public without was his mask….. When packing his clothes into a bag back in Paris, I made sure to pack the white article of clothing…. And when he placed it over his face for the first time in almost a week, his deformity disappeared, and his entire face was covered in white…..For there was no part of his face left unscathed….his whole face was a monstrosity…

Walking was a different story for him though…. His legs were so bruised and sore that he would have to pause after each step to catch his breath… I lovingly wrapped my arms around him, and helped him up each step to reach the top deck….and once we were there, the first sight of Coney Island took my breath away….. There was a long boardwalk with a huge round contraption with seats strung around it placed there….. Contraptions of all kinds filled it… The sounds of people screaming in excitement and cheerful organ music filled the air….. This was a dream, one that would become our new home….

"Isn't this wonderful, Erik?" I gasped…

I noticed that he wasn't looking at me or Coney Island at all, he was looking ahead of us where a group of people were standing to get off the ship…. There was a really short midget standing beside a woman who was horribly disfigured…. She wore no mask, and not one person was throwing things at her…. I smiled, and wondered why this was… A man who was standing beside me, spoke to another about how each day more freaks come to Coney Island to work…. How it was a safe haven for them….

Oh, how wonderful it was going to be to live in a place that wouldn't treat my Erik terribly…. Once through customs, Erik and I walked along the crowded streets to find a place to stay. I didn't have much money, but what I had was enough to get us through until we both found jobs…. Each week, when back in Paris, Erik would give me money to go buy clothing with….but I just put it away incase I ever needed it, and now was that time….

"Are you alright?" I asked Erik as we walked past the gates of Coney Island.

"Yes, just exhausted." was his reply.

I wrapped my arm around him to support his weight while we trekked on.

"Christine should not have to carry luggage…. It should be the man who does that."

I giggled.

"Well the man is too ill to carry his own weight let alone the weight of two suitcases…."

Behind Coney Island, we came across a cute little motel…. It was a long L shaped building that stretched from one end of the property to the other with two levels….. The place was painted a light blue and purple color, making it seem like an attraction that had been placed over here instead of Coney Island…. There was a huge sign hung right at the entrance that read "Seaside Suites."

"Come, Erik, let's get a room…."

I walked with him into an office, where a middle aged man with a scruffy round face was smoking a cigarette….

"How can I help you, love?" he asked, his voice filled with lust as he blew out a mouthful of smoke.

"My…husband and I are looking for a room…"

Erik's eyes lit up upon hearing this, but it was the only way I knew how to get a room without being questioned.

"Just got off the ship did ya?" the man questioned.

"Perhaps." I said. "What is it to you?"

"Ah, just wondering. Always trying to keep track of the immigrants who pass through here."

"Immigrants?" I questioned.

The man smiled, his yellow teeth glowing at me.

"You…. Everyone that gets off the ship always comes looking for a place to stay until they get on their feet, or through the gates of Coney Island at least…. They employee hundreds…. Why not? This is the land of opportunity you know…."

He paused, flipping open a leather guest list….

"Anyway….. How long should the two of you be needing a room for?"

"I don't know…" I said, placing a pouch of coins on his desk. "How long would this give us?"

The man spilled the silver coins into his hands, and smiled.

"A full week."

"We'll take it then."

He handed me a fountain pen, and pushed the guest list towards me.

"Just sign in with your names…."

I couldn't use our given names just incase someone came looking for me…. My hands sweated around the pen, as I placed it down on the paper, and signed it as Mr. and Mrs. Charles and Sophie La'Vere…

The man looked down at our names, and smiled.

"Alright then Mrs. La'Vere, I have a one bedroom suite for you with a dining room table, and a beautiful view of the ocean….."

"Wait…." I interrupted. "Isn't there a room with two beds?"

The man looked up at me, his eyes soaking into mine, as if trying to read my mind…..

"Now tell me…." he said, his voice low and serious. "You two aren't really married are you?"

"Oh yes, we are…." I gasped.

"Now lookie here Ms. I'm not looking for trouble…. I've owned this motel for well over ten years, and I've never let trouble stay here…. You women eloping over here to America with your freaks, committing crimes of adultery and getting away from your husbands…. Not up in here… I run a clean, quiet motel…. So I'll ask you again. You are Mrs. Sophie La'Vere? Yes?"

I nodded.

"You're one hundred percent sure? And This is Charles, your husband?"

"Yes, sir…."

"Well then, there shouldn't be a need for two beds then, should there?"

I shook my head.

"No, sir, one bed will do…"

He smiled, and passed me a room key.

"Good…. Enjoy your stay, and I expect it to a quiet one…."

I could sense Erik clenching his fists because of how the owner had treated me, but I pulled him out of the office before he could anger Erik anymore….

"We don't need to stay here…." he growled. "Erik could find someplace better…."

I lugged the suitcases up the stairs to the second level, and sighed.

"No, it's alright, Erik…."

When we got to the second level, I looked among the doors, looking at the room number. Ours was room 66.… I trudged all the way down to the last room on the second level to finally find our room…. When I opened the door, I walked inside to find a dinning room table on the right, a bathroom with a tub and a small toilet. And there, on the far end of the room, was a large glass window, with a queen sized bed propped up beside it…. The view was beautiful….. I could see Coney Island perfectly, and the ocean crashing up against it….. I sighed at such a beautiful sight, and looked back to see Erik standing in the middle of the room…..

"You are sure you want to stay here?" he asked.

"As sure as ever…."

But Erik did not answer me…. He only continued to stand there in the center of the room like a stranger standing in the queen's palace….

"Erik, make yourself comfortable….."

"You should take a warm bath….. Christine has not been able to do it in almost a week."

Erik was right…. I stood to my feet, and approached Erik ever so slowly. I then took him by the hands, and brought him over to the bed.

"You need to lay down. Your legs must be killing you….."

"Erik's legs are so sore…."

I pulled back the patched up quilt that was tucked neatly on the bed, and placed him down, removing his shoes before lifting his legs up underneath the blanket…

"Comfy?" I asked.

"As comfy as Erik will ever be….."

He rested his bony hands on his chest, and closed his eyes. I walked over to the bathroom area, and heated up some water to fill the tub…. The bathroom was out in the open, and even though the door to our hotel room was closed, Erik could still see me indisposed if he wished to….. If I knew Erik's mind like I believed to, I knew he would turn his eyes to meet my naked body, and when he did, I would surely yell at him….. When the water was heated up, I stood there by the tub, watching him as I slid my dress off my body…. His face was turned to the side, and he was looking out the window at the seagulls flying by…. I undressed as quickly as possible, waiting to see his eyes turn to my body…. But they never did…. Even when I slid myself into the bath tub, I kept my eyes directly on him, expecting him to catch a peek at any moment….. Surely he was waiting until he thought the coast was clear to look, even Raoul would do such a thing…Every man's fantasy is to see a naked woman bathing themselves….. But my bath came and went, and never once did Erik's eyes move in my direction…. Why was I so concerned about this? Was it because I wanted him to look at me? Why did I ache for him to gaze upon my naked body? There had to be something I could do to make him look my way…..

"Erik?" I called his name out, expecting his eyes to turn from the window and in my direction, but they didn't…. he continued staring out the window, and answered me.

"Yes, Christine?"

I stood up from the bathwater, and wrapped a towel around me…..

"Nothing…."

Even as I dressed, Erik still continued to look out the window…. Perhaps it was because Erik was a true gentlemen who would never do anything to make me feel uncomfortable…. He was giving me the privacy I deserved without taking anything, not even a peek at what every other man would have…. No, the man who was staying with me was unlike any other man I had ever seen before….and I now knew I could trust him.

Afterwards, I sat there in front of the only mirror we had hanging within our room, brushing my soaked and tangled hair.

"Erik, do you want to take a bath? There is plenty of hot water left…."

"Perhaps later…."

And then finally, his eyes moved from the window to me…. I heard him sigh, and his masked face relaxed….

I approached him, and took a seat beside him to remove his mask….

"There…" I replied. "That's much better…."

"This is like heaven…."

I giggled at his reply, and placed my brush into his long fingers.

"Would you brush my hair, Erik?"

His hands trembled around the brush, but he didn't dare deny me…. I knew he would do what ever I asked of him.

"Of….of course. Erik would do anything Christine asked of him…"

He opened his legs, and I sat myself between them, and placed my back against his chest…. I sighed when I felt the bristles of my brush slowly gliding through my hair. He was silent, and I couldn't help but wonder why?

"Erik, has something been bothering you? Ever since we left the office, you've been rather quiet."

"Erik is just surprised that you called yourself his wife to the owner. No one would ever want to be Erik's soul mate…."

I smiled.

"Me….."

The brush paused within my curls upon saying this.

"Christine does not know what she is saying…."

"But I do…." I said, turning to him.

He backed up, and placed his body flat on the mattress, his hands gripping the side of the bed.

"No. Christine does not know nor understand what she would have to live with. She should not wish upon such things. She does not know what it would mean to be married to Erik…."

I placed my hand on his cheek, and traced my fingers over his deformity.

"But my Erik would give me the world….."

"Yes, Erik would give his Christine the world, but in return, Christine would have to look upon a husband who is purely a monster."

"But it's what I want…." I said. "Nothing would make me happier."

"Is Christine sure? Does she promise Erik that this is what she wants? Promise her Erik that she would never look back and regret it?"

"I promise….."

I loved this man with all my heart, and I knew he needed me…. He would never have to walk on earth alone ever again… We could start a new life here together…."

Soon, Erik had begun to cry silent tears…. He was happy, this I knew… I knew these were tears of joy…

"Erik shall never ask for another thing for the rest of his pitiful existence… Just to know that he has a wife who loves him is pure heaven to him…. Never shall he ever ask anything of anyone, for marriage is the greatest gift on earth to him…."

"If you are feeling up to it, then tomorrow night we can find a small church and be married…."

"For Christine, Erik shall promise to be feeling the strength of ten men…."

I laughed at his little joke, and hopped off the bed.

"I shall go into town and get us some food…. You must rest now…."

And with that, I grabbed some more of my money, and left Erik alone….skipping through town, and dreaming about the perfect wedding the two of us shall have…

* * *

**Ok everyone, please please please review….. Thanks again everyone! I'm loving this story….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews… Yes, I know, I have not updated Phantom Royale in a little while, but I shall be getting back to that shortly.. For some strange reason, all I've been wanting to write is this. Oh, a few of you have asked whether this is supposed to be super sexy Erik or old and skinny Erik…. I forgot to mention that I can't stand the thought of Gerik…. Yes, the Phantom is not supposed to be sexy….That is my biggest pet peeve. So in this story, Erik is about ten, fifteen years older than Christine….probably round forty something… Thanks again everyone, and please enjoy the chapter…**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

Oh, how I skipped through town, going in and out of the stores that lined Coney Island. Never had I ever witnessed so many people with oddities walking exposed within the city…. They were shopping and going on about their day as if they were normal….. Perhaps in Coney Island, everyone was equal….. I visited the bakery, and bought a loaf of bread and blue berry cobbler for after dinner…. On the other side was the butcher, and I bought a roast and then some fresh vegetables at a stand… Back in Paris, I was never aloud to roam on my own, but here, in America, I felt free…. I didn't have to be chaperoned like a little girl. On my way back to the motel, I came across a candy store, and me being the child I was couldn't help but step inside…. The place smelled like rich chocolate, and there were containers of candy placed on every shelf….. The place was like a colorful dream….

We were never aloud to eat candy back at the opera house because us ballerinas had to keep our girlish figures…. What the heck, I was free now… This was a new life! But then Erik came into mind… I was sure no one had ever brought him any kind of get well present…. His body was in so much pain, that it was hard for him to concentrate on anything but that…. But perhaps something sweet would take his mind off it. I scoped the store, looking at every jar, thinking about the best candy to buy him….. I decided on some chocolate covered mints, and came out carrying a small bag full of them…..

The sun was just setting by the time I made it back to the motel room, my arms loaded with grocery bags…. I placed the bags down on the table, only to hear the heart breaking sound of Erik groaning in his sleep….. Before worrying about putting the food away, I tended to Erik…. I propped the pillow he was laying on, and lifted the blankets from him… His poor legs looked to be in the greatest amount of pain possible….they were so bruised and swollen.

"Erik…." my hand rested on his shoulder, to get his attention. He opened his eyes upon hearing my voice, and took a deep, agonizing breath…

"How severe is your pain?"

"Erik's pain is very severe…..How his wretched body screams…"

"I think I might have something to help you concentrate on something else…." I smiled, and approached the table where I had left the bag of mints. I came back, and placed the small plastic bag on the nightstand, and reached inside to grab one of the brown clumps.

"I bought you a present." I said. "A get well soon gift."

Oh, how my Erik's eyes lit up. Silent tears began running down his malformed cheeks, after hearing what I had said.

"No one…." he sobbed. "No one has ever bought poor Erik a gift…. Oh, Christine is so kind to her monstrous Erik…."

"You are not a monster, Erik…. Here.." I placed the mint into his mouth, and heard him groan…. His eyes closed in relief, and I smiled….

"Taste good?" I asked.

"Erik has never tasted something as sweet as this…"

I left Erik's side for the slightest of seconds, to prepare a stew for dinner…. The roast would surely last us a few meals if not more…There was a small stove on the other side of the bathroom, and I placed our meal on the burner to heat up…. It was going to take at least an hour to heat up, and so I decided to spend time with Erik until then…. I folded the blanket down at the end of the bed, and began massaging the bruises that covered Erik's legs. My hands glided from his knees all the way down to his feet, where I sat down on the end of the bed, and started massaging them. His toes cracked beneath my fingers, and I could only wonder what other parts of his body were so knotted up…..

"Does Erik's cold and clammy feet not disgust you?" I heard him ask.

They were cold, but never for one moment did they disgust me…. His feet were soft, and I loved playing with them….

I smiled.

"Never, Erik….."

This brought on another curiosity I had….. Was Erik ticklish? I always wondered this. Maybe it was because I wanted to hear his laugh…. Of course I had heard his evil shrieks one would call a laugh back in the opera house, but what did his joyful laugh sound like? The laugh of being tickled, or from hearing a funny joke? I had yet to know, and I wasn't about to wait another moment to find out…. Erik was always serious… He had just began to finally crack the slightest of smiles, but he had yet to laugh within my presence.

"Erik?" I asked, kneading my thumbs into the bottom of his foot.

"Yes?"

"Why is it that you don't laugh?"

His eyes had been focused on the pillow his head had been laying on, but now they moved to meet my gaze.

"Erik does not know how to laugh….."

"Everyone knows how to laugh…"

"Not Erik. He has never felt the warmth inside of him….. He has never sat down with anyone and laughed over a joke. Before Christine, it was hard to even smile….."

"But don't I bring you enough joy to do it now?"

"Does the silence from Erik make Christine sad? Christine knows that Erik would give her anything her heart desired…."

Without another word, I began to dig my fingers playfully into his the part of his shirt where his stomach was, expecting to hear him laugh….only when I made contact with him, he took on the strength of an elephant and flipped me over on my back, grabbing my wrists violently…..

Once everything had slowed down, Erik's fingers let go of my wrists, and he crawled up into a ball, sobbing to himself….. Oh, what have I done?

"Erik…. I'm alright…."

Damn me for grabbing onto any part of his body without asking him first…. Here's a man who has had horrible things done to him throughout his entire life, and what do I do? Grab onto his stomach…..

"Erik has hurt Christine…" he sobbed.

A bag of my clothing was placed beside him, and I watched from the bed as Erik took out a belt from one of my outfits, and held it out to me.

"Hurt Erik…" he begged. "Whip his back until he bleeds out from it…."

This had to stop…. I had to know why he grabbed me like he had…. I knelt down on the floor beside him, and pulled his hands away from his face…

"Erik, I'm sorry…. I should not have touched you without asking…."

"Erik should be the one apologizing….. He never meant to hurt Christine…"

"You didn't…it's fine…But tell me why you reacted like that?"

Erik ached when he gathered to his feet, and took my hands in his….

"When Christine grabbed Erik's stomach, it was a natural reaction for him to grab her hands…..One evening long ago, master came to Erik's cage and hurt him with a knife….Master cut Erik's stomach up terribly…"

I gasped, and threw my arms around his body, pulling him in for a hug…. A small gasp escaped Erik's mouth, and I felt his arms trembling…..

"Erik thought Christine wanted to hurt him…."

"Never…" I cried. "Never Erik….I was only trying to tickle you…"

'Tickle Erik?"

"Yes, and nothing more…"

I laid Erik back down in bed, and placed my hand back at his stomach….. He closed his eyes in pain, and I could see him clenching his fists, trying to restrain himself from grabbing my wrists again. But soon that sensation went away, and I saw him crack a smile as I tickled him gently….. And then, he laughed….. Oh, what a wonderful sound it was. It was a quiet laugh, but I heard it…. His voice was silky and deep, and his laugh was just the same…but how beautiful it was….

"Erik has never felt such a joyful warmth within his body…. In all his forty some years of existence he has never felt like this…."

He paused to laugh once more, before continuing.

"Is this what it feels like to be normal? Is this what Christine feels like?"

I smiled.

"Yes, Erik…. It feels like this…"

These were becoming the best days of my life…. Why was it that I enjoyed spending so much time with Erik? I made him smile, I made him laugh, and I enjoyed every moment of it. When our dinner was ready, I hand fed Erik while he rested in the comfort of the bed…. I could only hope that he would be better soon enough to where we could start enjoying our meals together at the table like a normal couple would do….. Couple? I knew Erik and I would be husband and wife by tomorrow night, but why did this not worry me one bit? I had been the one to come up with that idea….. He never asked me, I had asked him…. Was it to become my job at making Erik feel normal? Had he been locked away all these years that he couldn't even find the courage to propose to me? It didn't matter anymore… I was going to be his wife, and the both of us are going to live a long happy life in Coney Island….

When night finally fell, we were both stunned when the sun had finally gone down, and the lights of Coney Island lit up every aspect of the park….. The wonder wheel spun round and round, as the lights flickered on and off…

"This place could only be seen in dreams…" I said…

"But it's a reality…."

We sat there watching the lights for the longest of time, as if watching an opera….. Perhaps this was even better than an opera…. And Erik and I would both have the privilege of seeing this spectacular show each and every night right from the comfort of our own room…..

Then came the moment when sleep was setting in fast…. I knew Erik was exhausted, and I was becoming the same way. I wanted the two bedded suite more than anything due to the fact that I would have been able to sleep in a bed instead of the floor…. I was relieved over the fact that I would only have to sleep on the hard floor for one night…for tomorrow night, I would be able to join Erik in the comfy bed… When I closed the curtain, I began to make up a bed of my own down on the floor….. I was about to lay down too, but Erik stopped me.

"What is Christine doing?"

"Going to bed…."

"Christine does not wish to join Erik?" he asked, his voice filled with such sorrow.

"Oh, it's not that, Erik….. I would love to, only…."

"Only the thought of sleeping beside a corpse would frighten her…"

"No!" I gasped. "It's not that…. I was always taught that sharing a bed with someone other than your husband is considered a sin…."

"But Christine is going to be married to Erik tomorrow night, is she not? Has Christine changed her mind?"

"Never…."

"Then why does she not join Erik?"

Erik was right…. I was going to be his wife in a mere twenty some hours anyway. Without another word, I crawled in beside him, and turned my back to his….

"Erik promises to be gentle as a lamb…. He promises not to touch Christine at all…"

How badly I wanted him to wrap his arms around me, but I knew better than to take matters into my own hands…. We fell asleep that night, neither touching each other at all or kissing goodnight…. We were like two strangers, and I hated every moment of it…. I only hoped things would get better once he was my husband…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next morning, I awoke expecting to find Erik curled up beside me, but that wasn't the case… I stretched my legs out only to feel a cold space beside me. I opened my eyes, to find that he was really gone.

"Erik?" my voice was groggy, but not enough to stop me from calling out to him.

"Erik? Where are you?"

I turned over in bed, and just as I did, the door to our room opened. Erik came slowly hobbling in the room, a heavy leather folder in his hands…. He was dressed in a white shirt and black trousers, and his mask was in tact…. God, how I hated that mask….

"Erik, where have you been?" I demanded like an uncivil housewife.

"Erik has gone to Coney Island to find work…. If he is going to be married, then he must find work to support his wife."

"I'm going to find a job too…" I said. "I will not sit around and be bored while you're off busting yourself for my benefit…"

"Either way, it had to be done, Christine…"

"And did you find a job?" I questioned.

"Yes, Erik has found a job doing magic tricks….He starts tomorrow…"

I knew that when Erik was at work, it would give me the perfect time to search for a job. For the remainder of the day, Erik and I stayed within the confinements of our motel room. I warned Erik about resting, and so that's what he did… I sat there in my chair, looking out on Coney Island, and wondering about tonight…. I knew very little about what happens when a husband and wife consummate their marriage. I also knew little about what was to be expected of me…. Back in Paris, Meg and I always snuck up to the older ballerina's dormitory to listen in on their conversations. They would talk about intercourse, and what it felt like along with what they would do during it….. Little bits and pieces were all that I knew about such a thing… Erik was much older than me, and probably much more experienced in the subject that I…. I often wondered how many women he had done such a thing with? Perhaps they were prostitutes who hadn't cared if he wore the mask…as long as he paid them. Would Erik do such a thing? I wasn't sure…. I just hoped I wouldn't disappoint him…. That was my biggest worry… What if I did it wrong, or hurt him? What if he never wanted to do it with me ever again?… I tried to put it aside until tonight, and concentrated on the wedding.

That evening, I stood in the mirror, adjusting my dress…. It wasn't a wedding dress, just something casual and pretty… It was a plum color, one of Erik's favorites. I wanted to keep the fact of our wedding secret to the manager of the motel, and decided that dressing casual would keep it under wraps. If the manager knew we weren't married, who knows what he would do… Perhaps Raoul had already contacted New York… I wasn't sure, and so it was better not to go all out into the big white wedding attire. After fixing my hair one last time, I turned to see Erik fully dressed in his three piece suit. I had insisted on having him just dress in a white shirt and trousers, but he reminded me how inappropriate it was…. And for how sore his body was, he held in every bit of pain, and forced himself into all three layers. His hands trembled around the mask, as he placed it over his face and turned to me…..

"Tell Erik the truth…." he begged. "Does he look presentable enough to marry Christine?"

I smiled.

"Of course, you look devilishly handsome…"

"Erik does not need to tell Christine about how breathtaking she looks…"

I blushed, and he extended his arm to me.

"Shall we be off then?"

"Lead the way, Erik.."

We left the motel room arm in arm, and headed towards the other side of Coney Island where a small beautiful chapel was…. It was settled in a park that was surrounded by fresh summer flowers, and nicely lit street lamps…. We both seemed to take a deep breath, before stepping inside….and once there, we came face to face with the priest.

"Ah, my children…two children who I have never seen before…"

The man was much older, dressed in all black but friendly just the same.

"We just arrived here yesterday…" I said.

"Perfectly fine… All of God's children are able to come and go as they please… I myself am an immigrant… I am originally from Scotland.. Moved here five years ago. But enough about me, what can I do for you two? A confession? A prayer?"

I shook my head kindly.

"No, Erik and I wished to be married."

He smiled.

"Even better…."

He pulled us to the front of the chapel, and pulled out his bible….

"Well then, I shall begin."

I looked up at Erik, and smiled, but even from behind the mask I knew he was nervous…

"What are your names?" he asked.

I responded.

"I am Christine, and this is Erik…"

"Erik, and Christine, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to one another in marriage?

Will you honor each other for the rest of your lives?

Will you accept children lovingly from God and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his church?"

We both stood there looking at each other, not knowing what to do…

The priest smiled, and said "This is the part where you say "I do.."

Both Erik and I looked at each other and responded at the same time.

"I do…"

"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church…"

Both Erik and I joined hands, and the priest continued.

"_I Erik…"_

Erik looked at the priest, and took a breath before repeating him.

"I Erik.."

"_Take Christine…"_

Erik paused… He seemed so nervous, like this was a dream he would wake up out of…. But this was no dream…

"Take….Take…Ch…Christine…"

"_To be my wife…"_

"To be….to…be my wife…"

"_I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad…"_

"Erik promises to be true to Christine in good times and in bad…"

"_In sickness and in health."_

"Through sickness and in health…Erik will take care of Christine, he promises…"

I had to laugh at how Erik was adding his own lines into the vows…

"_I will love you and honor you all days of my life…"_

"Erik will always love Christine and honor her all days of his life…"

The priest then looked at me…

"_I Christine…"_

"I Christine…"

"_Take Erik, to be my husband…"_

"Take Erik to be my husband…"

"_I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad…"_

I looked into Erik's eyes, and smiled widely.

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad."

"_In sickness and in health."_

"In sickness and in health."

"_I will love you and honor you all the days of my life…"_

"I will love you, Erik and honor you all the days of my life…"

"This would be the time to exchange rings…"

Damn me! I didn't have one for Erik….. Erik took his wedding ring for me out of his pocket, but I felt terrible about not having one for him… I wasn't even legally married yet, and already I was a disappointment.

"Have you not a ring for Erik?" the priest asked.

I shamefully shook my head.

The priest turned for a second, and faced me with a silver ring in his hand.

"Here you are…. I keep a few around just incase…"

Erik's hands trembled as he placed the beautiful ring on my left finger…. And they even trembled more, once the ring was on his….. Once again, the priest placed our hands together, and when I looked up into Erik's face, he was smiling…..

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you both man and wife…. You may kiss the bride…"

This was it! We were married….. Erik's trembling hands cupped my warm cheeks, and he leaned in and kissed me…There was so much love placed into this kiss… I could even taste hot tears as we did so… He was crying… Erik was so happy about being married to me that he was crying….When we pulled away, the priest had us sign a marriage certificate before leaving…. I knew Erik was so happy about the marriage that he was probably going to frame the certificate and tack it to the wall of our motel room… How I would have loved to take a walk through Coney Island, but I knew that Erik's legs were bothering him…. We decided to go back to the motel room instead…. My wedding night was coming faster than I had expected it to, but there was no since worrying about something that was going to come anyway…Once we made it back to the room, I departed from Erik's embrace to get myself ready… I stood in the mirror, and changed into a night gown before turning and expecting to see Erik standing there by the bed naked….. Only he wasn't…. He was dressed in his night attire, and already under the covers…..Confused, I slid in beside him, and laid there waiting for him to touch me…

"Christine, Erik had a wonderful wedding….."

I smiled.

"Me too…."

"And now our new life shall start together….Sleep well, my love…"

He then reached over and turned the lights off…. What was going on? Did he not want a wedding night? Was it me? No… this couldn't be happening….. I once again took matters into my own hands, and slid myself into his lap in a straddling position… I heard him gasp in fright, and shift to turn on the lights….

"Christine….what…what are you doing?"

I didn't answer him, and began straddling his lap….. This was what every man wanted…. Every other man would probably be groaning and pleading for more at this point, but my Erik….my husband felt nothing… He just looked up at me, like a child who didn't understand…. I then untied the strings of my nightgown, and let it crash to my lap…. My chest was now fully exposed to him…..I had expected him to reach up and grasp it, but he never did…. He turned his head, and looked away, closing his eyes as if he were a child seeing a monster emerging from his closet….. Was I really that hideous to look at? What was wrong? Why wasn't he touching me? The last straw came when I took his hand, and placed it over my left breast…. Everything changed at that moment, and not in the way I had wanted it to…. As soon as his fingers made contact with my breast, he snatched his hand away and pushed me off of him…

I backed up against the wall, and pulled my nightgown back over me, watching Erik trip over the bed, screaming as if I had done something wrong…as if I were truly hideous….

"Erik….stop….."

He curled himself up into a ball underneath the sheets, screaming to himself, and placing his hands over his ears….. My god, what have I done to him? But what upset me even more, was when I saw him rubbing his hand frantically over his nightshirt….the same exact hand that had touched my breast…. It was as if he were trying to free his hand of filth….was my body really that filthy to him? Even when I crawled back in bed, I tried to touch his shoulder, but he only screamed louder….. God, what have I done? I backed away from him, and pulled the blankets over me, placing the pillow over my head to drown out the sounds of Erik screaming, and eventually fell asleep on my wedding night, silently crying into the wee hours of the morning…

* * *

**Ok this was a long chapter….Please Please Please review if you want to hear more! Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And so it is that the wedding night disaster shall be revealed! Thanks again for the reviews everyone! Please keep em up! Oh and sorry…. Some of you asked what Christine this is… It's the ALW Christine… Not Leroux..**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

The following morning, I awoke…. I was no longer Christine Daae…. I was Mrs. Erik…. Well for now Mrs. Erik. I had no idea what Erik's surname was…. He didn't even write it down on the marriage certificate. But I had bigger problems to worry about other than obtaining a surname. Erik was gone… His spot was empty, and he was gone from the motel room…. What was supposed to be our first morning together as husband and wife had turned out to be a lonely disaster…. I shot up from the bed, and stomped over to the kitchen table….alas, all was not meaningless… He left me two pieces of cold toast laying out on a plate…. What? Did he think that was enough to explain to me about last night? Was he saying that he loved me by leaving me two pieces of cold toast? Oh gee, thanks Erik, you're the best husband in the world… I rolled my eyes, and dressed myself for the day… This was anything but over.

If there was one thing I wasn't going to stand for, it was the fact that Erik was being dishonest to me. After dressing, I left the motel room and headed for Coney Island… He had told me that he was hired to be a magician….I thought it would be easy to find him, but as I entered the crowded park, I realized there were more freak shows than I had first imagined…. Stands and stands lined the boardwalk with oddities never seen before…. There were bearded women, midgets, tall men and women…. Even a woman who could turn her head all the way around to her back…. She was called "the Owl lady…"

Push after push I made it past people who were standing in line to ride the Wonder Wheel and the roller coasters… Oh where was Erik? It was then that I came to a huge colorful tent on the other side of the boardwalk…. This was getting ridiculous…. I needed to find Erik, and I was getting completely no where.. There was a ticket booth near the tent, with an older man standing inside of it selling tickets to get inside…. I pushed past the crowd, and butted to the front..

"There is a line you know…." the man replied angrily.

"I don't want a ticket, I want to know if you have someone working for you…"

"I have a lot of people working for me…. Depends who you're looking for."

"Erik…"

The man paused, and then laughed.

"What would you want with him?"

"I am his wife… So he does work for you then?"

"Of course he does… Just started this morning. You're in luck, he is on break now. Just go around the other side of the tent, and you should find him there… He has his own dressing quarters.."

I thanked the man, and hurried around the other side of the tent, and found smaller tents with the performer's name attached to the doorway. Erik's was the last little tent at the end, and I didn't even bother warning him…. I just barged right inside. The tent had straw for a floor, and on the left side was a rack of colorful costumes….. On the right was a vanity with a wooden bench, which was where Erik was sitting now… He was sitting there, making a card disappear and reappear within his fingers… He was dressed in all black, and seemed upset….

"So leaving me two pieces of cold toast for me was my morning kiss goodbye?" I growled.

Erik didn't turn, he just looked up at me from the vanity mirror…

"Go away…" he groaned.

"No, I will not go away, I am your wife now…"

"And Erik demands that his wife leaves him be!"

Never had I ever heard Erik raise his voice to me…. Why was he angry at me? What had I done to deserve this?

"I'm not leaving, Erik….. Not until I get an explanation for last night.."

"Erik does not understand what Christine is talking about…."

I couldn't take this! I didn't care if he wanted me to leave, because I wasn't. I marched right over to him, and grasped his shoulder, causing him to flinch…

"What is wrong with you?" I yelled.

I must have hurt Erik's ear drums, for he placed his hands over his ears, and cringed… I took a breath, to calm myself down, only to have Erik become angry. He picked up a heavy candelabra that was sitting on the vanity, and held it over me as if he were going to hit me with it…..

I held my hands out in front of my body to protect myself from his wrath, but that wrath never came… For within seconds, Erik realized what he was about to do, and quickly placed it back on the vanity before dropping to his knees…..

"Oh, what has Erik done…Erik is the worst husband in the world… How could Christine want to be with him now?"

Erik needed me more than ever. I put aside my anger for the current moment, and scooted beside him, shushing him and trying to make him stop crying.

"Erik, please…..look at me."

His masked face turned to meet mine, and I reached up and pulled the white article away from his face.

"There….that's better…"

"How could this be better?" he asked. "Erik looks horrible."

"No…. You look perfect. I prefer you like this…"

"Erik is so hideous…"

"Please don't say that…..If anything, you've been dishonest with me. Erik, last night I vowed to love you for the rest of my life… I vowed to be honest no matter what. What happened between us….I….I don't know because you won't tell me….."

"Christine has been dishonest to Erik too…." he said, wiping the tears away from his face.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because Christine won't tell Erik about what she was doing to him last night?"

And then it hit me…. Oh god! How could I have been so stupid? Erik was just a stranger to consummation as I was….perhaps even more than me!

"I….I was…" oh how does someone explain this to someone like Erik?

"I was just trying to make our marriage official. You see, Erik, when two people get married, they complete it by participating in intercourse…"

Once again, Erik began to plead "No" over and over again, and scrambled away from me and closer to the corner of the tent….

I could only fathom the reason for this being that something terrible had happened in Erik's past….something that would make him react to this…

"Erik, please talk to me….."

"Erik does not understand it…."

"Understand what?" I asked.

"Why Christine would want to do that to poor Erik…. Why she would want to hurt him…. Erik deserves it, but is nervous above all things…."

Hurt? Why would something like this hurt Erik? What was he talking about?

"Erik, I don't understand….Why would you think something like that was supposed to hurt?"

"Because it does…."

"Erik…. Please, tell me…."

Erik was soon in my lap, and he began to tell me….

"One night long ago, master had gotten drunk and tore poor Erik into his tent…. Master had pulled down Erik's trousers and touched him… Erik tried to fight his way out, but master only hurt Erik there…. He told Erik that he was consummating our bond of slave and master…. He told him that Erik should be happy to be having this done to him because no woman would ever do it….. Oh, how it hurt poor Erik… He screamed in agony and wanted it to stop….."

By the end of Erik's story, I was in tears…. God, how could I have done such a thing…. How could I have acted like such a fool knowing how terrible Erik's past was?

"Erik, what your master did to you was anything but consummation….. I would never hurt you in any way….. Can you trust me?"

I helped Erik to his feet, and cupped his cheek. Erik placed his hand over mine, and trembled beneath my touch….

"Does Christine promise Erik that she loves him?"

"With all my heart….."

"Erik has promised never to ask for another thing because he is married…..but would Christine grant Erik one last wish?"

"Erik, for you I would grant you a trillion more…."

"Erik trusts Christine when she tells him that she would never hurt him….but… would she consider holding off on consummating their marriage for just a while…. Erik is still nervous about it….. Would she let Erik say when he is ready?"

For some reason, I totally agreed….. My poor Erik wanted to get comfortable around me, and I felt the same….There were things I had yet to know about him….

"Ok…. We'll move at your pace."

"Erik is grateful…..He must get back to work now."

I bid Erik goodbye, and made my way back home. I wanted to do something special for him, and so I decided to cook him dinner…. Tonight would be the night that him and I would eat a nice dinner together at the table…. Our first meal as husband and wife… I set the table with lit candles, and made a perfect meal…. I even dressed myself in another one of Erik's favorite dresses, and fixed my hair…. The sun was just going down when Erik walked through the door….. I knew he was still having trouble with his legs, and he looked utterly exhausted. I took his jacket from him, and he thanked me before walking towards the bed to change.

"Erik, I made us dinner…." I said, watching him loosen his tie from around his neck.

"Dinner sounds lovely…." he said. "Erik will join you in a few seconds…"

While he changed into something more comfortable, I dished out the food, and stood there waiting for him to join me…. He came to the table dressed in a loose shirt and a dark pair of sleep pants that had the pant legs rolled up to his knees.

"Erik apologizes for his inappropriate wardrobe, but his legs are in so much pain."

"You look fine…" I replied, taking a seat across from him.

"Erik looks like a poor peasant compared to the princess his Christine is….."

I blushed, but my face was bent down to my plate so he couldn't see my cheeks light up….

"Would you remove your mask, Erik?"

Erik looked up at me, and turned away.

"Christine would be disgusted….She does not need to look upon Erik as she eats… It would only ruin her appetite.."

"But it's what I want….. I hate that thing, Erik… Please take it off…"

"Is Christine sure?"

I nodded.

Erik pulled it away, and looked down at his plate, trying to keep its hideousness out of my sight.

"So what sort of magic tricks have you been doing?"

Erik took a sip of his water, and finally looked up at me.

"Everything… Card tricks, making things disappear…anything really."

"You can make anything disappear?" I asked.

"Yes…."

"Show me…"

"Christine doubts Erik does she not?"

I was only trying to lighten the mood, but Erik was taking it the wrong way.

"No…. I never doubt you, Erik….I'm sorry. I won't ask again."

"It's just that he is worn out…..His back is screaming in agony…"

I smiled, knowing that I would massage it for him after dinner…..

Once we finished eating, I began to clear the table, when Erik stopped me.

"Christine has made dinner, let her Erik wash the dishes."

He tried to stand up, only to cringe in agony.

"No Erik, you should take a warm bath…. Your legs need it."

It took several seconds for him to agree on this, and when he did, he left me to clean up. I washed the dishes in the sink, giving Erik privacy to unchange… I would have loved to turn around and catch a glance at his body, but I knew better than to do such a thing…. By the time I was finished cleaning up, Erik was already laying on top of the bed in his sleep attire….

"How was your bath?" I asked.

"My body still aches…."

God, his legs looked horrible….. The bruises had only gotten darker, and they were still swollen. I ran my fingers over them, and eventually lifted his left leg gently, and began to bend it slowly back and forth….

"How does that feel? I asked.

"Hurts terribly…."

"Erik, you're my husband…. I wanted to ask you a few questions…"

"What does Christine wish to know?"

I wanted Erik to feel comfortable around me…. I placed his leg down gently on the mattress, and dimmed the lights before laying beside him….

"You told me that your experience with consummation was painful…. I was just wondering if you've ever had a woman?"

"What do you mean? You have been the only woman Erik has ever thought about…"

"Does my body disgust you? Tell me the truth."

"Never….."

I laid there massaging Erik's bruises, thinking about what to say next.

"Then why did you wipe your hand on your shirt last night after touching me?"

"Because he was ashamed…."

And then I asked a question that was so embarrassing, that I blushed as it came out.

"Have you ever watched me dress before?"

Erik's face grew serious, and his hands pressed themselves to my hands gently.

"Erik swears he has never pried on Christine while she was dressing…. He swears he would never do such a thing…"

"I believe you, Erik…..But you're much older than me… You must have seen a naked woman before?"

"Erik does not deny that he has…. But only in books…never before his own eyes has a woman ever stood before him in such a way…"

"Erik… Would you do anything for me?"

"Erik would give Christine the world… He would do anything he can for her…"

"I know I agreed to take my time with you….but….there is one thing…."

"Name it….."

"Could we….that is…."

"What?"

I paused, and took a breath, afraid of Erik's next reaction.

"On my wedding night, I always dreamed what it would feel like to crash my bare chest up against my husband's…..Oh, forgive me for asking…. I'll never ask again until you are ready…"

"Will it hurt Erik?"

"No…." I gasped. "I promise….."

"Would Christine turn out the lights?"

I nodded, and reached over to turn off the lamp… The room was dark, but the lights from Coney Island shun in, giving me just enough light to see him… I sat up, and undressed, throwing a nightgown over my head, and lowering it to my stomach…..I waited there on the side of the bed, awaiting Erik's ok to turn back to him.

"Ok…." I heard him tremble. "Erik's shirt is off….."

God, did he really want to do this? Or was he just doing it to please me?…..

"Are you sure this is alright?" I asked, not wanting another episode like last night to happen.

"Erik is nervous, but yes, he is ready….."

I moved myself back on the bed, and leaned over him, my crotch aligning with his underneath the blankets…. He gasped in fright upon contact, and I lifted it from his….

"Erik, I'm sorry…. Maybe we shouldn't do this…."

I tried to back away, but he lightly grabbed my arm to stop me.

"No….. Please don't. Erik doesn't want to make Christine feel unwanted by her husband. He is just nervous about feeling pain…."

"Are you certain? I don't want to upset you…"

"No, he wants Christine to show him heaven….."

Erik laid back down against the mattress, and I once more placed my hips to his, my arms supporting me from making any further contact with him…..

"We can stop, Erik….."

"No…don't…."

"But you're trembling…."

"Erik pleads you to do it…. Just count to three and let your chest meet with his…."

I watched as Erik's face leaned into the pillow, and he closed his eyes….. God, what had the world done to him to make him feel this way? He was so afraid for my chest to touch his…. How was I possibly going to be able to make love to him? I silently counted to three, and then slowly lowered my chest to meet with his….. Oh, the first sensation of feeling skin on skin was so breathtaking…. His scars brushed up against my breasts, causing me to groan…..But what of Erik? He didn't make a sound upon feeling my chest up against his own…. His eyes were pressing shut, as if waiting for it to be over… No, I couldn't let things be this way…. I wrapped my arms underneath his own, grasping onto his shoulders, pressing myself closer to him….

"Erik…." I cooed his name, hoping he would open his eyes. "Erik, please open your eyes and look at me…"

His eyes opened, and he turned to face me….. I smiled at him, and kept my body still as if not to frighten him.

"How does it feel?" I asked.

"Soft…." was his frightened reply..

"Would it be alright if I touched you?"

It took several moments for him to respond, but he did with the answer I had been looking for.

"Yes…."

I wanted to make him moan…. I wanted some kind of reaction out of my husband.. Just one…just to let me know that he desired me in the way I desired him.

I traced my index finger over his shoulders, and down his forearm…He shivered beneath my touch, but this was hardly the reaction I had wished for….

"Could I kiss you?" I then asked.

His chest was heaving against my own, and I could feel his heart pounding…..

"Erik would like that very much…" was all he said, before I crashed my lips up against his…. My hands continued to wander about his chest, tracing over every scar, trying to get any kind or reaction out of him…

"Touch me…." was what I moaned against his mouth… "Touch me…"

"Erik cannot…"

"But I want him to…."

My breasts were aching to be touched by him…. And then finally, after several moments, I felt his hand lift itself from off the mattress, and cup my neck….I had expected him to move down lower to my chest, but that never happened…..

"Touch me…" I begged. "Touch me…..make me ache for you…"

"Erik does not know how to make a woman desire him…"

I flipped myself over on my back, and brought Erik down on me….I took his hand, and placed it over my breast, making his hand press down into it…..

"Touch me…."

His hand was trembling over it, but I begged him…..

"Do you not desire me?" I asked.

"Erik is just nervous…."

"You said you would give me what ever I wanted, right?"

He nodded.

"Right now, it's you that I want….. Please, Erik.. Calm yourself and relax… This will feel good, I promise you…"

He leaned on top of me, and I began kissing him again. Our tongues twisted and turned within one another's mouths…. His hand cupped my breast, and I groaned….. I called his name softly, and began tasting his collar bone….. And then finally, I had gotten the reaction I had been searching for….

"Oh…my….Oh…Christine…." his voice was soft, and I wondered if perhaps he was experiencing his first orgasm…

I continued kissing his chest, as his breaths came in small gasps….

"It feels so….Oh….yes, don't stop…."

And I didn't…. the sound of him pleading for me was too much….

I was still laying on my back, groaning for him….but then, I felt something hard leaning against my hips….. I had only known about this from hearing the older ballerinas talking about what happens to a man when they desire consummation…. I groaned… Oh how wonderful it felt up against my hips…. But when Erik realized what was happening to him, he pulled away, and curled himself into a ball, beginning to plead "No" over and over again…..

"Erik, it's alright…. We can stop if you want…."

"Oh please say we can stop… Please tell Erik he can stop so this feeling goes away… Oh the pain…. The pain will surely come if we don't…."

"Erik, no pain is going to come, I promise you…."

"No!" he screamed. "Christine promised to give Erik time…. She promised him…. Please don't let the pain come back…."

I shushed him, and pulled my nightgown back over my shoulders… Damn his master for sexually abusing my poor Erik like he had…. After a few moments, Erik had calmed down enough to where we both laid down in bed…..

"Did that feel good?" I asked.

"It was like heaven….."

"You made me feel good as well, my love….."

"Could Erik ask something of Christine?"

"Yes, anything…."

"Could Erik perhaps hold her while he sleeps?"

Oh my dreams were coming true…. This was what I had wanted…

I placed my head in his shoulders, and wrapped his arm around my waist… And even though we still had not consummated our marriage, I got to feel the wonderful pleasure of Erik holding me while we slept…. Oh, and what a wonderful feeling it was…and as we slept, I felt hot tears hitting my hair…..But tonight it wasn't I who had cried herself to sleep, it was Erik crying tears of joy…..

* * *

**Ok, won't be able to update until after the weekend. Please Please Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone…. I know a lot of you have been adding my story to your favorite lists… That's totally great, but some reviews would be nice as well…. It does take a lot of time to write these chapters. Even one worded reviews would be great… Just letting me know that you liked or didn't like the chapter, and what could be changed or added in. It helps me as an author decide what to do next. Thanks again for those who have continued to review…. You're all great…**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

The next morning I awoke to a slight shifting in our bed. Was it morning already? Erik's arm that had been comfortably draped around my chest, was now moving away, and I shifted on my back to catch a glimpse of him getting out of bed… Before he could completely move away, I grabbed his arm lightly and sighed.

"Erik, don't leave…." my voice was soft and groggy.

He turned to face me, his eyes glowing within the darkened room.

"Erik must… He needs to go to work."

I lay there watching him dress within the darkened room, his thin figure moving within the shadows.

"I can make you breakfast if you wish…."

"That is very kind of you to offer Erik that, but he will just pick something up from the bakery on his way to work…"

"Are you sure? It would only take a second…" I yawned.

Erik moved back over to the bed, and tucked me in ever so lovingly.

"Christine should go back to sleep…. It is still very early."

And then he placed his lips gently over mine, and kissed me goodbye.

"Erik shall return when the sun goes down."

I sweetly sighed into the pillow…. My Erik had kissed me…. It was our first morning kiss goodbye, and I loved it. But what made things even sweeter, was when he grabbed his cloak from the rack, and approached the door…. But just before leaving me, he turned back and said the three most breathtaking words I had ever heard.

"Erik loves you…."

"And so do I…."

When the door closed, I rolled back over in bed, and caressed the sheets in his spot…Oh, how I loved Erik with all my heart…. And with the scent of his cologne fresh within my memory, I once more surrendered to sleep….

When I awoke, I stretched and dressed for the day…. Another crowded day in Coney Island was what I predicted after opening the curtains and seeing the crowds of people rushing about the boardwalk. I myself needed to start searching for a job, but for some odd reason, I had taken the housewife part of our marriage quite relaxing…. Before marrying Erik I had wanted a job, but afterwards I only wanted to stay here and cook for him…. Damn me for growing soft like this…. Even while I made some toast for myself, I couldn't put past the thought of making Erik a sandwich and bringing it to him for lunch… It had to be close to lunch time anyhow… My poor poor Erik, working in the summer heat, with no one to bring him food. He would probably be more than happy to see me bringing him lunch… That what I was here for right? To make Erik happy…

I needed to go into town anyway to grocery shop. The roast I had bought was completely gone after finishing it off on a sandwich I was putting together for Erik's lunch. I thought that perhaps I could buy us some fish, and have a few dinners out of that instead of another roast. Then again, I was craving pork and sauerkraut. I knew it was just as much a favorite to me as it was to Erik….

After wrapping up a fresh sandwich to take to Erik, I skipped out of my motel room and down the street to head to Coney Island. I knew once Erik and I got the chance, we would both spend a night on the boardwalk, riding the rides, and watching the waves crash against the shore… Perhaps tonight? I wanted nothing more than to spend more time with my new husband…..more romantic outings were a must. When I made it to Erik's tent, I entered with a smile on my face, expecting to see him sitting completely bored on his break, but that was hardly the case…. Indeed he was sitting near his vanity, but something didn't seem right… Something seemed wrong with him.

"Erik? I brought you a sandwich…"

My husband was sitting there on the bench, his right arm draped around his side and his face was looking towards the floor…..

"Erik? What's wrong…."

I approached him, and knelt down to his level, to see what was the matter….

"Erik?"

Those yellow eyes moved from the floor to meet my gaze…. God, what was wrong with him…..

"E…Eri…Erik would never hurt a child…. Never…."

What was he talking about? What was my poor Erik talking about? My eyes met with the straw floor once more, only to spot droplets of blood around his feet…. Had he killed someone? Oh god….

But then he removed his hand from his side, only to reveal it soaked in red….. Oh my god! It was him who was bleeding….

"Erik…."

I didn't hesitate for one second, and tore off his black jacket. When I did, I noticed a wooden handle sticking out of his left side, the white shirt around it drenched in blood…. Oh god! He was stabbed…

"Erik woul….would never hurt a child…." were the words he continued to say. What had happened? Who had done this to my husband…..I took him into my arms, and laid him out on the ground of the tent, my hand caressing his head….only when I did, I noticed that there was a large bump emerging from it…. I came to the assumption that not only had my Erik been stabbed, he had been beat up…. His already bruised legs cracked when he stood up, making it clear that his head hadn't been the only thing brutally beaten upon. I knew if I was to get Erik home safely, I knew I had to get rid of the knife…..and so I held my breath, and pulled it out of him….. I tore a piece of his shirt off, and wrapped it tightly around the wound until I would be able to stitch it up… I then helped my husband to his feet, and supported him as he limped with every step out of the tent…

I would have left the show unnoticed, but Erik's boss had to step in the way.

"Where are you taking my freak?"

That bastard! How dare he think of Erik as nothing more than an act….. I slapped the man so hard across the face, that he groaned….

"May god have mercy upon your soul Mr."

"What in god's name are you talking about?" he asked, his voice full of rage.

"You're supposed to be here protecting your freaks, and yet my husband gets the life beaten out of him while on the clock…. I swear to you that he will never work for the likes of you ever again!"

"Fine I don't need him anyway….. I have plenty of freaks who can defend themselves when up against thugs…."

Before leaving, I gave the man another slap in the face…..

I could only imagine what had happened to my poor Erik….. He was only trying to work like any other normal person, and then something like this happens to him. He hardly made it up the stairs to our motel room with me supporting him. Once there, I placed him down in bed, and began stripping his clothes from him…. He had horrible bruises all over his body, his legs looked as if they had been crushed with hard objects, and to make matters worse, his exposed skull was swollen…..

"Erik, say something to me…." I begged. "Say something…."

"Erik…Erik would never hurt a child…"

I ignored his statement, and began to work on his body…. The first thing I did, was stitch a needle with dark thread, and begin stitching his wound together…. He cringed in agony as the needle entered his flesh, but I knew it was for his own good. I then placed some ice into a handkerchief, and had him hold it against his swollen head….. Why was he still wearing the mask? Ugh! I tore that away as well…For an hour I worked on him… hoping that perhaps I was as good of nurse as I was a housewife. When all the anxiety had calmed down, and Erik was in stable condition, only then was I able to sit at the side of the bed and dab his sore legs with brandy….

"Erik…" I cooed. "Please talk to me…."

My poor Erik was laying there against the pillows, holding the slowly melting handkerchief of ice to his head…. He looked like he was in complete agony, which he most likely was…..but the silence was killing me.

And then finally, he spoke.

"Do you think Erik would hurt a child?" he asked, his voice barely loud enough to hear.

"No…." I said. "Why would you ask me something like that…."

"Erik….Erik would never hurt a child…. He never touched the boy. He only meant to get his mask back….. He would never hurt a child, never… Erik would hurt himself before hurting an innocent boy…"

All I could think about at that moment was what had happened?

I continued to dab his bruises, hoping he would tell me what happened…

"Erik, you know you can tell me anything…. Please….tell me what happened to you today."

My husband only groaned into his pillow, and closed his eyes. I knew he felt alone, and sad…. I was his wife, and yet I was not there to stand up for him when he really needed me. To insure him that he was not alone, I crawled into bed beside him, and placed a kiss to the side of his neck.

"Please tell me…."

Erik nodded, and shifted his body so that he could look me in the eye.

"Erik went to work today and performed his magic tricks in front of a huge crowd of people…. He bent down to put aside his props when a little boy came up and pulled away Erik's mask…. People laughed…. Oh, how they laughed at poor Erik's twisted face… Erik only meant to get his mask back… Erik chased after the boy, and cornered him on the other side of the tent….. The boy laughed at Erik, but when Erik snatched the boy's arm to get the mask, the boy screamed….. Oh, Erik would never hurt a child… Never… But people thought he did…. They beat Erik with objects until he bled…..They called him a pedophile among other things….."

Erik had begun choking on his tears, and turned away from my gaze.

"Erik….Erik deserved what he got…. He should have never touched the boy…."

My hand reached out to touch his shoulder, but my husband flinched in fright….

"Erik, those people were the monsters, not you….You did nothing wrong…."

"But Erik has….. Erik pulled on the arm of a child…. He touched him with his monstrous hands that have been stained with the blood of others."

I pulled Erik close to me, and caressed his broken body against mine…. My husband was shaking in fear…. He looked so scared.

"Promise Erik….Promise him that he never has to go back and work for that man…"

"I promise, Erik….. We'll find something better…."

"Erik is a bad husband…. He cannot even give his own wife what she wants…. Erik's wife should not have to be living in a small motel room…"

"Erik, don't say such things…. I don't care where I am… as long as I'm with you…. We can live here until we're ready to start a family of our own….."

Once more, his eyes moved up to mine.

"How could Christine even think about wanting to bear any children from Erik?"

I sighed, knowing my dream of having children would probably never come true. I knew deep within my heart that Erik would do anything possible to prevent it from happening.

"I always dreamed of having children someday….. Children would make me so happy…"

"But no child of Erik's would make his wife happy…. They would only bring Christine sorrow, which is why Erik will not allow it…"

"But you create such beautiful music… your hands create everything beautiful…. I'm sure that any child created from you would be a masterpiece… One that I would cherish always…."

Erik's eyes closed in agony, only reopening after a few moments.

"But you do not understand…When Erik creates music, he can write over the wrong notes, and replace them with ones that make the song a masterpiece… When Erik creates art, he can erase the smudges that would destroy a painting…. And when Erik builds a building, he can always knock down his mistakes and start over until he gets it looking beautiful….. Christine does not understand that Erik cannot erase the ugliness in a child… He cannot draw the image of a beautiful baby and have it become real….. His genes have a mind of their own… one that Erik cannot control….. And Erik would only hate himself to see Christine upset because he could not give her a beautiful baby…."

I changed the subject about having children, and decided to keep it for another time…. Erik and I have yet to explore one another's bodies, and I wasn't about to become pregnant before having the chance in doing it.

I laid there for hours that day, making Erik comfortable and reading to him…. My poor Erik had only obtained a full day's pay, and between my left over money and his, we were only going to have enough to last us until the end of the week… Our time was running short… We needed to find jobs and quick…. But I knew my Erik wouldn't be able to get out of bed for a while…. He couldn't even stand on his own two feet. How was he supposed to move about and work? I knew it was up to me to support the two of us while Erik was off his feet. But how? I couldn't possibly leave him alone for hours on end to work…. I needed a job that would be close enough to where I could check on him every so often…..

When Erik finally fell asleep, I decided to leave him for a while and go into town to get some food…. I once more visited the butcher, and bought the fish I had been wanting to buy…. With Erik's pay, I had been able to buy some extra food. I was even able to scrounge for some fruit….. By the time I had finished shopping, I came across the sweet shop again, and stood there looking at the displays of candy in the window…. And just as luck would have it, a reflection of the window across the street appeared, with a help wanted sign hanging in it. I gasped, and turned around to the brick building and realized that it was an old book store…..Desperate for a job, I walked across the cobblestone street, and entered through the front door, a small bell chiming as I did so…. There was a small counter in the front, with a few round tables, and shelves and shelves of books in the background…. And on the right side there was a staircase leading somewhere unknown….. But seated at the small tables, were a few midgets and a man dressed in colorful clothing…. This wasn't just any book store, this was a café for freaks…. They glanced at me, and rolled their eyes before continuing to sip their coffee and go on reading what ever they were….

"Excuse me…. Can't you read the sign?" a high pitched nasal sounding voice warned me.

I turned to the counter, to see a tall man dressed in a black trench coat, and strangely shaped top hat… His pale face was covered in black lines that had been obviously painted on by hand, and he looked anything but friendly…. He himself was also a freak.

"Can't you read the sign?" he repeated, his voice sounding angrier than the first time.

I followed his arm up to a sign that was hanging over the counter, and that was also anything but welcoming…. In big red letters it read "Oddities Only.."

"That's discrimination…." I announced. "And very rude…"

The man laughed.

"That's putting it kindly compared to what other places in the city have posted on their walls….. There aren't too many places in the city where us oddities can sit down and have a cup of coffee without being picked on."

"You mean freaks?…."

"We consider that word an insult! Why are we freaks? Because we look different than you? We have oddities and that's what we prefer to be called around here, especially in my shop… Now get out before I make you…"

"I'm actually here because you have a helped wanted sign on your window…. I'm in need of a job."

Once more the man laughed.

"Did you not hear what I said? Don't make me repeat myself…."

"Why won't you give me the job? Is being a hard worker not good enough for you? Do you think I would disrespect any of you in any way? Because I wouldn't…. And denying me the job just because I wasn't born with an oddity is discriminating me just as any other shop in the city would discriminate you…"

The man crossed his arms, gazing into my soul as if trying to find some kindness.

"Why would you want to work here? Waiting on us oddities? You could very well get a waitress job down town with normal people where us oddities are mocked….."

"I don't mind you at all…." I said. "I myself am married to an oddity…."

"I find that hard to believe… Not many normal folk would even give one of a second glance let alone marriage…"

"But I am…. His name is Erik, and as of this morning, he was beaten brutally. He was working as a magician, raising money for us to find a place to stay…. And now he cannot work… I need this job….."

"And so you may have it then….."

"Why are you changing your mind?"

"Don't make me change it back!" he growled. "You have given a kindness to an oddity… Marriage to a normal human being is all any of us ever wish for…. I will let you work here, and don't make me regret it….and….and I have a place for you to stay so you can watch over your ailing husband while working…"

I gasped.

"Really?"

My new boss snatched a set of keys from the wall behind him, and led me up the staircase.

"Yes, come along…."

Once at the top of the stairs, we came to a black door with chipping paint all over it… He unlocked it, and it creaked open, revealing a bedroom with a closer view of Coney Island, and a balcony on the other side of the window.

"If this suits you, I shall let you and your husband stay here pro bono until you get on your feet….."

I turned to the strange looking man, wondering how to ever thank him….

"You don't know what this means to me…."

"Just be thankful your husband is one of us….You start tomorrow in the early morning…"

The man began walking back down the stairs, but I called out to him, with one question boggling my mind.

"What is your name?"

He slightly turned his back to me, pausing to answer my question.

"Anphilious Gangle…. Doctor Gangle to you…"

And with that, he continued down the stairs, leaving me standing there happy over my new job…..

* * *

**Soooooo how did ya like? This is supposed to be a LND story, and I thought it be kind of cool to show where the freaks were previous to when Erik hired them… So yea, Dr. Gangle owns a book store for freaks… Haha. Please review! Erik will thank you later….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, thanks again everyone, you've all been awesome with the reviews. I know I promised to get up the next chapter of Phantom Royale and I promise it will be up within a day or so…. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

It was like Doctor Gangle was an angel sent from heaven…. I had a job, and a place to stay where I could check on Erik every so often to make sure he was alright. I returned back to the motel that night and told Erik what had happened…. He wasn't happy about the fact that I had to work because he was too ill, but I told him I didn't mind it at all….

For the remainder of the evening while Erik slept, I packed our things and got ready for the morning move. I made two trips that morning before the sun came up… During my first trip to the Café, I carried our belongings there… When I approached the door, I knocked and Dr. Gangle let me in…. He even took a few bags out of my arms to lighten my load of walking up the stairs. After placing our bags down, I told him I'd be back within the hour with Erik…. Getting Erik to the café was another adventure all its own. It was a twenty minute walk from the motel, but with Erik, it took me close to an hour…. After each step, my Erik would have to pause to catch his breath due to the horrible agony he was in…. I never let my arms leave his shoulder the whole trip. The last thing I wanted was for him to fall. By the time we reached the café, it was nearly dawn, and soon the streets would be crowded with people.

Once inside the café, I headed with Erik towards the staircase. From the counter, Dr. Gangle's eyes followed Erik's every step on the stairs….I believed him to be surprised that I had actually married an oddity…. Once upstairs into our new room, I laid Erik down on the old bed, and let him relax. He sat there looking around the small surroundings, hating it more than the motel…

"You can't be serious?"

"I am…." I said, pushing him to lay down.

"Erik shall go insane….. There is nothing but four walls.. Even our motel room was bigger than this…"

"Well it's the best I can do….. I need to keep an eye on you while I work. I can't leave you for eight hours a day in the condition you're in. Now do me a favor and help me by having some patience."

"For Christine, he shall try…"

I pulled up my hair, and tied it into a bun, before turning to Erik and giving him a quick kiss goodbye.

"Now rest…. I shall check on you soon."

I then left the room, skipping down the stairs to start my new job. Dr. Gangle was standing at the counter, counting the money that was in the register…. Once he was finished, he threw me a white apron, and told me to put it on.

"Each morning I open the doors at six a.m." he stated. "The oddities come for their morning tea and coffee perhaps a crumpet or two before heading to Coney Island. Breakfast is usually the slowest time of the day….. A lot of us oddities don't like the mornings…. Lunch time it picks up a bit because more of us take our breaks to get something to eat. They come in for tea and an afternoon sandwich or two…. Then comes the late afternoon…. Usually when they get off of work, they come to unwind here and read the paper or a book…..Come, let me show you where we keep the food."

I followed Dr. Gangle behind the counter, and through a door where a small kitchen sat. He pulled me over to a counter, and pointed to a contraption that was placed there.

"Now pay attention because I'm only going to show you this once….. This is how our coffee is brewed…."

He pointed to the top, where a glass container was attached to a another container that led to a small pot where a flame was heating up its contents.

"The beans are to be poured into the top container…. They circulate to the second container where a filter is placed…. Come here…"

He then pulled me over to a kettle that was boiling water over an open flame.

"You take the small kettle, and pour the hot water over the beans, which will cause the coffee to spill into the pot below it…. You are to keep it filled with fresh coffee…."

I followed him around the kitchen as he showed me where he kept his tea bags and crumpets…..

"Now at night, I will be gone, but you can have access to the kitchen to make you and your husband meals. I expect it to be kept clean…"

"Yes sir…."

"Alright then, come along it's just about opening time."

Once the doors were opened, I could already tell the freaks didn't appreciate me working here by the angered looks on their faces. I could already tell that my first day on the job was going to be hell. But I took their orders and poured them coffee like they asked…. They didn't seem happy, but neither said one harsh word to insult me…. Though I knew their way of insulting me, was not leaving me any kind of tip. At one point, I was coming out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee someone had ordered, when I noticed a rather bulky man entering…. He had strange tattoos all over his face, and he was completely bald. I ignored him for the current moment, and placed the coffee down on the table where my latest customer was sitting….. He was a rather thin man, with sharp spikes dangling off of his clothing…..He looked up at me with his bulgy eyes, and grabbed my wrist violently.

"Gangle has a lot of nerve hiring a normy around these parts…I should cut your arm off right here in this shop!"

I tried to pull myself away, but couldn't….. But there was no need to do it, because someone had done it for me…. It was the bulky man.. He came forward, and grabbed the man's hand and bent it like a piece of straw…

"Don't you talk to the girl like that…" his deep voice warned.

Dr. Gangle who had been down stairs in the storage facility came rushing up the stairs, and groaned at the sight of the two men.

"Seriously, Squelch? Must you show off this morning…."

The man Gangle had called Squelch put the man down, only to have him rush out of the café….

"I would not have touched him, if he hadn't touched the girl first….."

"I'm sure the girl could fend for herself…. She seems tough enough…."

Squelch turned to me, and then back to Gangle.

"You hired her?"

"Yes, I needed some help…. That girl was in need of a job…"

"There you go again…" Squelch argued. "Hiring someone who's name you never even bothered to ask. You do it all the time….."

"Names are hardly important to me…."

Squelch laughed, his voice deep and mighty. He turned back to me, and smiled.

"What is your name?"

"Christine….." I said shyly…

Squelch took a seat at an open table, and folded his hands.

"Well then, Christine…. Could I please have a cup of English tea and two crumpets? Peach jam spread on the tops of them if you please…"

"Right away, sir…"

"Please, call me Mr. Squelch…"

I nodded, and dashed to the kitchen to get what Mr. Squelch ordered. When I brought it back to him, I placed it down on the table and he thanked me.

"Thank you for helping me this morning…" I said.

"Not a problem…. You have to realize that there are just as much hatred towards us oddities as there is hatred in oddities towards normals like you….What I can't understand is why someone like you would want to wait on people like us….."

"I enjoy being around oddities…." I said. "I myself am married to one…"

"Really? That's not something you hear of everyday…. It's certainly a first for me. Tell me though, what is his oddity?"

"He….He is deformed… His face is malformed."

"And what made you like him? What attracted you to him?"

I smiled.

"I've known him almost my whole life….. He has a beautiful soul, one that can only be seen by me…. I love him…. With my whole heart. He's a good person…."

"Then so are you…."

We both smiled at one another, and I turned away when I heard someone entering the café… I waited on more customers, never even seeing Squelch get up and leave…. But when I went to clear his table, I gasped when I noticed he had left me a small tip…. Perhaps Squelch wasn't like the other freaks at all….. So far, his tip had been the only one left for me…..

When breakfast was over, Dr. Gangle had given me a few moments to go check on Erik. I went into the kitchen, and poured him a glass of juice before walking up the stairs to check on him. I was surprised to see that he was fast asleep, his arm hanging loosely over the side of the bed….. I smiled, and placed his arm at his side and tucked him in, placing the glass of juice on the nightstand. The pain must have been excruciating for him….. And I knew that sleeping it off was going to be the best way for him to heal…. Squelch had been the highlight of my day…. For the remainder of it was nothing but more freaks who didn't tip. I didn't understand what the problem was with me? I was a good waitress was I not? Had I not given everyone of them what they wanted at a speedy pace? I was just trying to make a living in the world just as they were…. At eight O clock, Dr. Gangle closed the shades in the window, and turned down the lights, leaving a few candles lit.

"You did good today…" were his promising words. "You've definitely earned your day's pay…."

I hung up my apron, and watched Dr. Gangle throw on his coat and head to the door.

"I shall see you tomorrow then. Have a good night…"

"Thank You…" was all I said before Gangle was out the door.

I had checked on Erik three times that day, and there had only been one visit where he was actually awake. I had brought him lunch, and he had thankfully been awake to eat it. After finishing cleaning up, I quietly made it back upstairs, to find Erik still asleep…. After changing into my nightgown, I came back down stairs and made myself a cup of tea before sitting down at one of the tables…. I sighed, and was happy to be able to unwind. I even took a romance book off the shelf, and sat there sipping my tea, and silently reading to myself… A few minutes later, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs….It took a few moments, but soon enough, I noticed Erik holding onto the railing and aching down each stair…..

When he reached the café area, I stood to help him, but he motioned me to stay where I was….. He was dressed in his pajama pants, and shirt, even the clothes he was wearing wasn't enough to hide the pain I knew his body was in. I pulled out his chair for him and helped him sit down…..

"Erik, you should be in bed…."

"Erik was tired of laying there. He also wondered where his wife was…."

"Down here….relaxing…"

The café was dark, with the exception of only a few lit candles…. I turned to my husband, glad that he wasn't wearing the mask…. I hated that thing more than his temper. His hand reached up from the table, and intertwined itself with my fingers, causing me to happily sigh…

"So tell Erik how your first day of work was?"

"As good as it could have been… I guess."

"Christine does not like her job?"

"No, it's not that….. It's just…. Well, people here aren't as kind as I would have thought them to be…. It's like they discriminate me for being normal…"

"But you must understand that they are only acting out in the way they are treated by others."

"I know…. But I'm not like other normal people…. I would never say anything hurtful to one of them."

"And in time they will come to understand that."

I scooted my chair closer to Erik's, and gently rubbed his arm.

"Do you want a cup of tea? I could make you one…."

"No, Erik is fine…."

I sat there beside Erik, with another question on my mind…. One that I hoped wouldn't make him upset.

"Erik, do you feel normal when you are around me?"

"Of course….. Christine makes Erik feel like any other person, even though he is not."

"Then why do you speak in the third person?"

Erik lightly squeezed my hand, and faced me.

"Because who is Erik? Erik could be a handsome prince… Erik could be anything Christine wants him to be… If Erik referred to himself as I…..then…. Christine knows who he is referring to….and everyone knows he's a monster…"

"Erik, please… I love you… Please don't refer to yourself as Erik. I want you to feel normal, I want you to speak to me like a human being, and not like an uneducated cave man…."

"Is that truly what you wish for?"

"Yes…. More than anything…."

"Would Christine giv….Sorry, I mean…that is, would you mind giving me a back massage?"

Oh I smiled! How I smiled to hear Erik speak to me like a human being…

"Of course, come on…"

"Erik has wan….I mean…Oh forgive him… It will take a while to get used not speaking in the third person…"

I blew out the candles, and took Erik by the hand, not caring about how long it would take him to get out of the mode of speaking in the third person. Once back in the room, I rolled the shirt off of Erik's back, and placed him down on his stomach…. As I massaged his back, he groaned in pure ecstasy and shivered against my touch.

"Christine has given Erik so much….. Is there anything he could do for her?"

My hands ran along his flesh, tracing every scar that he had….

"When you get better, I would like to go out one night to Coney Island…."

"I…I would love to…."

A little while later, I plopped down beside him, and couldn't help but notice how painful his exposed skull looked. I gently ran my fingers around each vein and crevice that was exposed.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked.

"Not anymore…."

His trembling fingers then took my free hand, and placed it on the center of his chest. His heartbeat thumped steadily against my palm, his cold hands pressing mine harder to his chest.

"Do you feel it?" he asked, his voice soft and seductive.

"Yes…." I replied.

"Do you think that perhaps my heart is just as deformed as my face? If I tore it out, do you think it would look normal?"

I removed my hand from over his heart, and replaced it with my lips….. I kissed the center of his chest, his heart pulsing against my tongue…This sensation had lit a fire within me, for within moments, my body was screaming for him…. I had begun tracing kisses from his heart all the way around his chest, reaching every scar, and both nipples…. His heart beat had sped up, and his breathing became labored….

"Oh…Christine…" were the words that escaped his lips. "Mon Ange…"

My kisses trailed all the way down to the lining of his trousers, and I indulged my mouth into the protruding pelvic bone that stuck out on both sides of him….. I had believed there to be no fire hot enough within Erik to take control….but I had been wrong. Moments after kissing his stomach, I felt myself being flipped over on my back, only to look up and realize that Erik was now laying on top of me….

His hands trembled within my hair, and his malformed lips had found my neck….Kiss after kiss, he trailed down to my collar bone, groaning with me, our voices in sync…. Raoul had never brought me such pleasure…. Raoul could never make me sing as Erik had….My nails gently dug into his back, causing him to groan even louder… Oh, how amazing my angel was….I wanted him to make love to me….. How I ached to have him take me and consummate our marriage. My hands ran feverishly over the buttons of his trousers, but I felt his hands stop me….

"Erik is not ready yet….. He is still nervous…"

"I'm nervous too, Erik…" I confessed. "But not enough to hold myself back….."

"Do you know that Erik is only afraid of one thing…."

"Yes, you've mentioned it before… But what? What are you afraid of?"

"Erik's only fear is disappointing Christine…."

"Disappointing me in what?"

"In everything…. He is afraid to disappoint her as a husband, and especially as a lover….. Erik does not know how to love… He doesn't even know how to make love…. He is nervous about feeling the pain his master brought onto him, and is afraid to disappoint Christine…."

I kissed him gently, and smiled.

"You could never disappoint me, Erik…. It will be amazing, this I know."

"Enough…please…." he begged, tears falling down his cheeks. "Your promised to wait until I was ready…."

"And I will…..I don't care, I will wait for you…"

"Thank you…."

"But would you….that is…."

"Anything…."

"Lay here with me…wearing no clothes…"

My husband trembled, and forced himself to nod…. I needed to know what it felt like… I needed to know what Erik's body would feel like up against mine… I wanted only what any other wife would want….

"Only in the dark…." were his last words before blowing out the candle on the nightstand.

I sat there, pulling my nightgown over my head, listening to the rustling of Erik removing his clothes…..I crawled underneath the blankets with him, and laid there waiting to feel his arms wrap around me….When nothing happened, I wrapped my arms around him, and settled our bodies against one another's….. It felt amazing… My bare legs touching his, our chests once more pressing together….our hips melting together as one…..

"Oh, Erik…."

My husband groaned, and our lips crashed up against one another's…..

"Doesn't this feel wonderful?" I asked. "Tell me it does…"

"Oh, for years this wretched body has wanted to feel this way….. Oh, how wonderful it is to finally be laying up against a woman like this….."

I once again kissed him, our bodies rolling around the sheets, heated passion melting us both….

"Oh, Erik doesn't care about the pain anymore…" he groaned into my hair. "Let all the pain in the world come to him if only to feel Christine like this forever…."

Was he actually saying this? Did Erik really want to make love to me….

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Extremely…..He is in heaven right now…Touch him…please touch him…"

I continued feverishly kissing him, my hand moving from his shoulder down to his hips…. I had only heard stories on how to please a man, and I only hoped those stories were right…. I had been expecting him to scream in fear when I touched him, but that wasn't the case…. His breathing soon became labored once more, and he pleaded me to continue… If my touch was truly making him feel this way then I wanted it as well…. Oh, how I wanted to feel as he was…. I begged him to touch me, and when he did, my breathing became just as labored as his….. We were two totally inexperienced souls, touching and experimenting with one another's bodies, testing what felt good and what didn't….. I never would have thought this night to go as far as it was going, but when our bodies could no longer take the agony of teasing any longer, I joined us both… It hurt, oh how it hurt me… But only for a few minor seconds…. I held back the pain, never letting Erik see it for the slightest of seconds… I knew if he saw my face, he would never want to do this with me ever again…..

I began straddling him, his hands placed to my hips, gasping and calling my name…. It felt amazing, and I too began calling his name…. I never wanted this sensation to end, but it did within seconds of joining our bodies….. The sensation was too breathtaking to Erik's virgin body to last more than a few seconds…. And I knew he felt terrible about it…. But I didn't care…. I knew we would do it again many times, but I knew that Erik's worst fear had come true… I knew he believed to be a disappointment…. For later that night, I awoke only to hear him crying silently to himself….. And I knew the coming morning was going to be anything but pleasant…..

* * *

**Ok everyone, more to come soon. Please let me know what you think… Reviews are greatly appreciated…..I swear the wonder of what is going on in Paris shall be coming shortly…. Along with some new characters and familiar faces…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again the reviews have come pouring in and so here's the next chapter. **

* * *

**Christine's POV**

I awoke the following morning, naked and wrapped up within Erik's embrace. I slowly removed myself from him, and stood up, collecting my clothes from the floor. As I stood in front of the mirror fixing my hair, I noticed Erik laying awake in bed….his eyes red from crying.

I turned to face him, but he only looked away, and pulled the blankets up over his naked body.

I sighed, and walked over to the bed and sat myself down beside him.

"Erik…."

He pulled the pillow over his head, and groaned.

"Go to work…."

I laid down beside him, and removed the pillow from his head, running my fingers through his hair.

"You were breathtaking last night…"

"Don't lie….I was a disappointment…Erik couldn't even last more than a few moments. He never touched himself in all his life…. Never had he ever felt such pleasure before."

"Erik you weren't a disappointment. I knew you never done this before….. Oh, Erik, please don't be upset…. If it makes you feel better I'll make love to you again right now."

"Christine would want to make love to Erik again?"

I pressed my lips up against his, and smiled.

"Of course… Even though it only lasted a few moments, it was the most amazing few seconds of our marriage…."

And then my Erik laughed happily…..

"Really?" he asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"I would never lie…."

I had made my angel so happy…. But I wasn't lying… My angel was amazing in bed, and I couldn't wait to do it again. I went to work that day, waiting more tables, and receiving no tips…. I did enjoy my job and it kept money flowing in while Erik was recovering… Erik's bruises had gotten so sore while recovering that it was nearly impossible for him to move, making another session of making love absolutely out of the question. But one night a week later changed everything…. I had finished cleaning up, and bid Dr. Gangle good night…. Afterwards, I walked upstairs expecting to find Erik curled up in bed like he had been every single night for the past week…. But tonight, I found him sitting up sketching something with a pencil, hundreds of curled up paper balls scattered around the bed….

"Erik…. What are you doing?"

He looked up from his drawing, and tore it out of the pad….

"Come here…" he said.

I rushed over to him, and looked down at the beautiful sketch…. It was a sketch of a whole amusement park, detailed in every aspect with rides never yet seen before and beautiful shops….

"What is this?" I asked.

"My new job…. I am going to build an amusement park complete with an opera house and my own flat to look down upon it….."

"Erik, it's beautiful…."

"It's Phantasma…..And tomorrow I am going to start it…"

"By yourself?" I gasped.

"I will have workers….. I promise…"

I smiled, and kissed him lightly…. I knew this was making him happy, and so I let him do it. Not that I didn't worry about him, because I did. I worried about his health ever so much, but I knew this was what he wanted…. Erik had gone to bed early that night due to the fact that he had to wake up very early the following morning. The summer heat had been kicking in during the late afternoon, and I had Erik promise me to work while the heat wasn't too intense. I was so exhausted from the previous day's work that I never even heard Erik wake….. When I awoke, he was already gone…. I started my day off like I usually did, waking up and taking breakfast orders for the paying freaks…. And for the first time in almost a week, Squelch had once again come in…..

"Hi, Mr. Squelch…" I said, approaching his table to take his order.

"Oh, hello, Christine."

"What will it be?"

"The regular. English tea and two crumpets…."

I darted into the kitchen, and came back out to place it down.

"Did you happen to notice the new amusement park being built on the other side of Coney Island?" he asked me.

"I haven't seen it for myself, but my husband is the one building it….Did you see him?" I asked, hoping Erik was doing just fine working in this heat.

"Your husband is building it? Oh, the masked fellow?"

I nodded.

"I looked through the gates this morning…. He was standing there with the owner of Coney Island going over some drawings…. No doubt the owner will be giving him some construction workers."

"Yes, I hope so…"

"Well, better finish my breakfast before heading back over to my job…."

"I never asked, but what is your job?"

"Cleaning up after the elephants….."

"You're kidding me? Why? You seem so strong…why would you need to be doing that?"

"Oh, I used to be the strong man, but my boss says I'm a risk….. He doesn't want to take the chance of me dropping something on the audience…. What else am I to do then?"

"You're the strong man? Well, perhaps you could be a service to my husband….. Come by tonight after closing, and I'll talk to him about getting you a job…"

"You'd do that for me?"

I nodded.

"Of course…."

"You're alright in my book Christine… I will see you tonight then…"

I turned around to wait on more tables, only to turn back and see that Squelch had once again left me a tip…..one that was bigger than last times.

"Squelch can be a real hassle sometimes, Christine…" I heard Dr. Gangle warn. "Best be knowing what you're getting into before letting him work for your husband."

"He's no more of a hassle to deal with than you…." I teased.

Dr. Gangle smiled, and rolled his eyes before going back to counting money in the register. During the late afternoon of that day, I heard the door open as I was setting tea down at a table. I turned expecting to find another freak walking through the door, but it wasn't….It was a woman with long blonde hair, dressed in trousers and a white shirt… But I'd know this lady anywhere… It was Meg…. God! What was she doing here? Searching for me perhaps? Maybe she was here with Raoul…. I kept my head turned away from her as if not to show my face, and headed to the kitchen as she tried to grab my attention.

"Ms? Please? Excuse me…."

I ignored her words and darted straight into the kitchen, leaving Dr. Gangle to deal with her. Anxiety filled my head as I stayed within the confinements of the kitchen, waiting for her to leave….I knew it would only be a matter of moments before Dr. Gangle kicked her out of the café for being normal…. I had to know why she was here? Especially if it had to do with Erik and I…. I peeked out from the kitchen door, staying out of sight, but close enough to hear their conversation.

"Can't you read the sign?" Dr. Gangle growled at her, probably pointing to the sign of "Oddities Only" that was hanging above the counter.

"I'm sorry…. It's just that I'm lost. I was wondering if perhaps you knew where I could find Gerry Olander's tailor shop?"

"What do I look like? A map?"

"I was only asking… I'm new here, just got off the ship this morning."

"I don't dare trudge to that part of Coney Island, so I wouldn't know… But my employee surely knows…. She seems to go into town a lot…"

God no! no, this couldn't be happening!

Soon the door to the kitchen opened, and Dr. Gangle standing over me.

"Christine, there's a young lady in the café that wants to go to Gerry Olander's tailor shop… I'm sure you know the way. I'd like it if you took her there….."

"I would prefer not to…"

"I'm not asking you…."

I groaned, knowing that once Meg seen me, the gig was going to be up. I removed my apron, and hung it up before walking out of the kitchen with my head lowered.

"Come along then…" I said.

Meg followed me outside, and I kept my distance from her, hoping that she wouldn't get a look at my face.

"I'm Meg Giry by the way…" she said. "Just got off the ship with my mother this morning…. We're from Paris."

I didn't answer her, and continued leading her into the city.

"You know, from the back of you, I swear I've known you from somewhere….."

"I've been here all my life…" I whispered, trying to disguise my voice.

"Wait a minute…." I heard her gasp before pulling me by the shoulders to face her.

When she saw my face, she gasped as if she were staring at a ghost.

"Christine?"

I turned away from her.

"No, you must have the wrong person…"

"No, you're Christine…. I'm not going mad! I'd know my best friend anywhere…."

"You must be mistaking me for someone else…"

I tried to pull away, but Meg wouldn't let me go…..

"Christine, it is you, isn't it?"

I knew the gig was up…. I knew there was no sense in trying to hide my identity any longer.

"I'm just trying to make a living like everyone else…"

"So it is you! Oh, Christine! Mother and I have been worried sick about you! We thought you died…..it's what's been going around in the newspapers back in Paris."

"Good, because I don't want to be found…."

"The papers have said that The Phantom burnt down the opera house and took you with him to the fiery hells below…There has even been rumors going around that your body was found in the rubble…"

"The opera house burnt down?" I asked.

"Yes, people are saying it was the Phantom who did it…."

"But how could that be? He was with me the entire time…"

"That's why you came to Paris wasn't it? To get away from him?"

She took my left hand in hers, and gasped when she noticed a wedding ring on my finger.

"Oh, Christine, and you found someone too?"

I snatched my hand away from her, and wondered where to start.

"Meg, you don't know a thing about me….Perhaps back in Paris I feared the Phantom, but not here, not anymore. Raoul, he hurt him so badly…. I…I couldn't let him die. So we came here and I married him…."

Meg's jaw dropped in surprise.

"What! You married the Phantom? Christine, are you mad? He's a wanted man back in Paris…"

"But to them he's dead, is he not? As am I… I love him, Meg… Maybe I didn't understand at first, but I have come to love him with all my heart. His name is Erik, and he is my husband. We're dead back in Paris, and I expect to keep it that way…."

"Raoul has been worried sick… He curses himself each day knowing that the Phantom killed you…."

"He'll get over me… as I have him…"

"Everyone has been worried sick about you, Christine, and where are you? In bloody Coney Island waiting tables…."

"It's my choice…" I growled. "I thought you were my friend…"

"I am… your best."

"Then I suspect you to keep this under wraps. I don't want anything to happen to me and especially Erik…."

"Ok…"

"Why are we going to a tailor shop anyway?" I asked.

"For a job… Mother and I found a room on the other side of Coney Island… I'm good at sewing so I figured I'd get a job fixing clothes….Which reminds me, what is the Phantom doing for work? Displaying himself in a show?"

I grabbed Meg by her shirt, and gave her a dirty look.

"Don't you ever speak of him that way…. His name is Erik, and he is very educated on other things. But since you've asked, he's building an amusement park on the other side of Coney Island. It's going to be called "Phantasma…"

We arrived at the tailor shop, and I was glad….our conversation had completely run dry.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around then?" Meg asked.

"Maybe…" was all I said before wandering back towards the café… I was lucky, because just as I made it back, a heavy rain storm had begun to pour down….. I went back to serving the freaks, and cleaning tables as the terrible lightning flashed and thunder pounded the roof…. I only hoped that Erik had gotten our of the rain. It continued on for several hours, and just as it had begun to get dark out near closing time, the door opened and Erik walked in carrying a bag full of his drawings. He was soaked to the bone, and I immediately rushed to his side to help him dry off….

"Nice to see you've made it home in one piece…" I teased, taking his bag off of him.

"Wouldn't have it any other way…." he replied, kissing me lightly on the lips with his soaked mouth.

"Sit down, I'll get you some coffee…"

"Tea would be better…" I heard him call out to me….

I came back from the kitchen with a steaming cup of tea, and a sandwich for him to eat. After placing it down in front of him, I took a seat to rest…. Since the rain, it had become a slow day…

"Is it always this empty?" he asked.

"No, the rain has kept people away…."

Moments later Dr. Gangle came walking up the stairs from being down in the storage facility to notice that Erik was the only customer….

"What happened to all the customers?" he asked.

"It's the bad weather…" I said. "Oh, Dr. Gangle, this is my husband, Erik…"

"Nice to meet you…" he replied.

Erik looked up from his tea, and nodded.

"Same here…"

The remainder of the night was slow as could be…. No body else walked through the café doors that evening… Soon, Dr. Gangle left for the night, and I left Erik down in the café to get a bath…. After dressing into something much more comfortable, I came back down stairs to see him writing, his only light being from a nearby candle.

"You're still working?" I asked.

He looked up from his paper, and smiled beneath the mask.

"Erik's work is never done….The storm has prevented me from getting much of it completed."

"You look exhausted…."

"Erik is very exhausted….but he is almost finished with his work…"

Moments later, I heard a knock at the front door… I wondered about who it could be at this late hour, but then I remembered how I had invited Mr. Squelch to come back to meet Erik…

Erik lifted his head up and looked towards the door.

"Who could that be?"

"Erik, there's someone I wanted you to meet…."

"Oh, Christine, not tonight…. Erik isn't in the mood for company…"

"It's alright, Erik… really, you'll like him."

I unlocked the door expecting to see just Mr. Squelch standing there, but it wasn't just Mr. Squelch, it was a woman as well…. I let them inside, and showed them over to the table where Erik was seated.

"I'm sorry about bringing someone with me, but she's family…." said Mr. Squelch.

"It's fine…please, take a seat…."

I sat down next to Erik, and Squelch and the woman sat across from us.

"Ok, well…. This is my husband, Erik…"

Squelch held out his monstrous hand to Erik, and shook it with great force…

"Nice to meet you, Erik…."

"Erik, this is Mr. Squelch…and…..I'm sorry, I don't know your name…"

The woman had dark hair, and a pale face… She was defiantly of some relation to Mr. Squelch, a sister or cousin perhaps.

"Nymphadora Fleck, Squelch's cousin….."

"Erik, I told Squelch that perhaps you could give him a job…. He's very strong, and could come in handy with building Phantasma…"

"You won't regret my services, sir…" Squelch assured…

"How strong are you?" asked Erik. "What would make you any different than a construction worker?"

Fleck laughed, and stood up and grasped onto one of the tables behind her.

"Watch and learn…" said Squelch before taking one hand and lifting both Ms. Fleck and the table up into the air….. Erik's eyes widened in amazement, and there was no doubt within my mind that Squelch would be hired for the job.

"When can you start?" he asked.

"Tomorrow…."

"Ok then, meet me at the gates of Phantasma at dawn…."

"What about my cousin, sir?" he asked. "Isn't there something you could get her to do as well?"

"I'll try and find something for her…."

Both Squelch and Nymphadora thanked Erik over and over again, before leaving…. After locking the door, I rushed back to Erik, and kissed him on the mask.

"You're a wonderful man, Erik…."

"If you say so…."

After writing a few more things down, Erik closed his book, and blew out the candle.

"It's getting late…" he said. "I should get to bed…Morning comes rather early.."

Both Erik and I walked up the stairs to our room, and shut the door behind us. I crawled into bed, and watched as Erik changed into his night clothes. I pressed my knees to my chest, and sighed.

"You know…. Madame Giry is here… Her and Meg came this morning…"

"Are you sure it was them?" he asked. "Knowing Madame Giry, this place would be rather distasteful to her…."

"Yes, it was them… I talked to Meg today… She said that the opera house burned down and the newspapers said it was you who did it to kill yourself and bring me with you…."

"Good, at least we're dead and no one will come looking for us…."

Erik then crawled into bed with me, and we both laid down.

"If Madame Giry knows what's good for her, she'll keep her French mouth shut about the truth…"

I kissed Erik on the lips, and sighed when I felt his arm wrap around my waist.

"If you're free tomorrow night, would you like to go with Erik to Coney Island? He would love to take Christine out to dinner…"

"I would like that very much, Erik…."

"It would make Erik feel like a normal husband…"

I kissed him one last time, and rolled over to snuggle into our pillow…

"Goodnight, Christine…." were the soft words he spoke into my hair.

"Goodnight, Erik, I love you…."

"Me too, Christine….more than you'll ever know…"

And with that, I fell asleep…

* * *

**Ok everyone, next chapter is gonna be a interesting one… Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone thanks again for the reviews! Excellent chapter this one….**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

It's a funny thing how life progresses forward without even having to think about it. It's as if God moves you like a chess piece in his game of life. I awoke the following morning, feeling extra crumby. Erik had already left me for the day, and I stirred within the sheets, groaning and wishing I hadn't eaten what ever it was that I had the night before…. I forgot all about it, and dressed for the day's work, walking down stairs to start my day. Even as I took orders, the crumby feeling stuck around, and soon, I found myself running into the kitchen and vomiting into the sink.

"Jesus Christ, girl…." came the growl from Dr. Gangle from the doorway. "What's wrong with you?"

I wiped my mouth, and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know…. I just feel rather sick this morning.."

"Have I been working you too hard?" he asked.

"No, I don't believe so… I'm just not feeling well today."

"Finish the morning shift, and then I want you to go get tested."

"Why? I'm sure I'm just fine…"

"There has been a number of diseases and illness going around. I don't need you ignoring something like this. Just go have yourself checked out just to be safe… I have a doctor friend one block over… He takes care of oddities, tell him I sent you…"

"Aren't you a doctor? Why can't you just do it?"

"I am a doctor of science, Christine…. My specialty is observing the brain, not the common cold…."

I didn't want to agree, but I knew Dr. Gangle wasn't asking me to get tested, he was telling me. I cleaned myself up, and finished my morning shift before hanging up my apron, and heading to the place Dr. Gangle had told me about. I was certain that what ever I had was brought on by last night's meal, and not by some strange disease….I entered the small building that was in a section where nothing but oddities lived… Inside the waiting area, a few midgets were waiting around along with a magician who's magic trick had obviously gone terribly wrong because he was holding a towel against the side of his face….. Even the receptionist behind the counter seemed to be an oddity herself with her purple colored hair and black eye liner.

"This is a doctor's office for oddities…" she said.

"Yes, well… I'm a friend of Dr. Gangle's. He told me to come here…"

The woman slid a sign in sheet towards me, with a pen.

"Sign in and take a seat…."

I did, and wound up sitting beside the magician….I was surprised when he spoke to me.

"Hello…"

I turned to him and smiled warmly…. Perhaps he was in a lot of pain, and only wanted to talk to me in order to think about something else.

"Hi…" I said.

"So, what are you in for?"

"I'm queasy in the stomach….How about yourself?"

He laughed, and continued pressing the towel against his face.

"I'm a magician… I was juggling lit torches on the other side of Coney Island, when a boy kicked me in the leg causing me to lose my concentration and for one of the torches to hit me in the face….."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not as much as it did…. It's happened to me before… a few times actually."

"I'm Christine, by the way…" I said, holding my hand out to him.

He accepted, and smiled.

"Rory Rocktice….So what brings you here in this part of town?"

"Oh, I work over at the café…. My husband is an oddity."

"Really? A sweet girl like you married one of us?"

I nodded.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to offend you….. It's just a first for me to hear of something like that. You know, everyone of us oddities wishes for that… To feel normal is like heaven for us…"

"I don't find anything wrong with you…. Just because you're different doesn't mean you're not good enough to be with a normal human being…"

"If only everyone in the world thought the way you do…..Even when I was back in London, I was beat up and picked on because of my oddity."

"More of a talent don't you think?"

"That it is….."

It was then that Rory was called to come to the back of the office. He stood up, and shook my hand once more.

"It was nice talking to you, Christine….. Perhaps faith will bring us together once more… the world is full of magic you know…"

"Indeed…"

I sat there thinking about how badly the freaks were treated in some parts of the city… I wanted to help them….I wanted to create a safe haven where they could work without worrying about being beat up while on the clock… A place where people would pay to see their talents and not their weird shaped bodies or faces… I had an idea! What if Phantasma was that place? Erik would be able to make a profit from them if promised to be safe…. They would all swarm to Erik just to be insured safety while working…. My Erik would do anything for me, and this….this safe haven was something I truly wanted. They could work in Phantasma and know that nothing would go wrong….. This was my idea!

When I was called back, a nurse led me to a back room where the doctor was sitting. He looked like Dr. Gangle in a way, but was much older… He too had black markings upon his face, but nothing as drastic as what Dr. Gangle had.

"I'm Dr. Mifalo…"

"Christine…."

"Have a seat, Christine…."

I took a seat on the table beside where Dr. Mifalo was sitting and watched as he read over my file.

"It's not everyday I treat normals….But you mentioned that you're friends with Dr. Gangle?"

"Yes, I work for him….. How do you know him?"

"We lived in the same section of Amsterdam…. Grew up together I guess. Anyway, you mentioned in here that you vomited this morning?"

I nodded.

"Yes, and Dr. Gangle saw it happen and told me to come here and get checked out. He said he didn't want to risk seeing me come down with some sort of disease…."

"Ok, well I'm going to narrow down the causes…You seem fine to me."

He placed his cold hand on my forehead, and looked me in the eyes.

"No fever, or watering of the eyes…."

He placed on his stethoscope, and placed it up against my chest.

"Cough for me…"

I did, and he removed it from his ears.

"No fluid in the lungs… So that leaves out the possibility of the common cold or diphtheria…."

"So what else is there?" I asked.

"What was the last thing you've eaten?"

"A cucumber sandwich…."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive…"

"Well then, you most certainly don't have food poisoning…." he paused, tapping his pen on the paper…. His eyes then landed on my wedding ring.

"Ah, you're married?"

"Yes, a newly wed, actually…."

"When is the exact last time you've made love to your husband?"

"I guess a week and half ago…."

"Usually it takes about two weeks to receive symptoms of pregnancy…But I believe that is the cause of your illness."

"Wait? Are you certain?" I gasped.

"I'm not sure…. But morning sickness is the number one symptom. If you wake up feeling the same way tomorrow, then I would most definitely say so…. Congratulations…"

When I walked out the door, I wasn't sure whether to weep of joy or fear for what Erik was probably going to say….I had always wanted a child of my own… A child that was created out of love between my husband and I…. Oh, how I prayed to wake up tomorrow feeling crappy…. How I wanted to have a child with Erik…. I was so close to Phantasma, so close to where I could see the workers building…. I needed to tell Erik, I needed to warn him of what was possibly to come…. I walked over to the gates, and entered to see Squelch lifting heavy pieces of steel…. When he saw me, Squelch placed down the piece he was carrying, and approached me.

"How do you like your new job?" I asked.

"Love it…. Boss promises me a job performing my strength when Phantasma opens."

"And what of Fleck?"

"She is a great trapeze artist…. I'm sure the boss will be happy to give her a job as well…."

"Where is Erik anyway?" I asked.

Squelch pointed to a newly made building on the other side of Phantasma…. It was made out of black bricks, and the side of it that looked down on Phantasma had a huge skull painted on the side of the building, the eyes being the windows, and the mouth being the doorway…. It looked to be a haunted house, but I knew it was anything but…. This was sure to become our new home… I entered through the door, and walked up the nearly completed stairwell that brought me to the top floor…. Inside, was a huge open space, with the only piece of furniture being a desk with Erik's drawings spread across them. And there was Erik standing over the desk, looking over them and tracing his fingers over the words he had written…

"Erik, it's beautiful…"

Erik looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh, Christine….I wasn't expecting you…Which reminds me what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I didn't feel good this morning and Dr. Gangle sent me to the doctors…"

Erik lifted his head, his face full of concern.

"Is Christine ok? Tell Erik, is something wrong with her?"

"No… I… I'm fine. But enough about me, what is this place?"

"Our new home… Well, it's nearly complete…Come, I'll show you around..'

Erik seemed so excited as he took my hand, pulling me over to the corner, stretching his arms out to place a picture in my mind…

"Over here is where our bed shall be… Erik is going to pain the walls in a plum color…And over here…" he pulled me to another end of the room. "This is where a beautiful kitchen table will be… Erik and Christine shall eat all their meals here…"

He then pulled me to the other end.

"And here a piano will sit… One that Erik can sit and play while you sing for me…"

Erik then turned to me, and placed his hands in mine.

"Please tell me you like it…."

"I love it, Erik… It sounds breathtaking…"

Erik pulled me over to the window, and I looked out to see a beautiful view of what would soon be Phantasma.

"Tell me this will be beautiful, Christine…"

"It will be, Erik…."

He smiled, and grabbed some more drawings.

"Follow Erik…."

"Could I talk to you?"

"I would love to, but Erik needs to deliver some drawings to his workers…. They are building a roller coaster and a maze of mirrors…."

We began walking down the stairs, I was following Erik trying to grab his attention.

"Erik, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"And Erik will speak to Christine the moment he has a chance…"

"It's fine, I need to get back to work anyway…." I groaned.

Erik stopped, his drawings rolled up under his arms.

"Christine is displeased with Erik?"

"No, no… I'll… I'll talk to you tonight."

Erik placed a light kiss to my lips, and smiled.

"I will meet you tonight at closing then…."

"Sounds like a date…"

I kissed him back, and walked back to the café… Once there, I put on my apron, and turned to see Dr. Gangle standing there.

"So what's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing but a stomach bug…" I lied.

"Better to be safe than sorry…."

I went back to work, waiting tables for the remainder of the day and cleaning up before closing time. When Dr. Gangle left for the day, I ran upstairs to fix my hair, expecting Erik to appear at any moment…. When I heard a knocking at the door, I looked at myself one last time in the mirror before rushing downstairs to answer it. When I opened the door, Erik was standing there holding a few red roses in his hand…. He was dressed in a white shirt, and looked ever so handsome.

"Hi, Christine…."

"Erik they're beautiful…."

"Like you…"

He handed the roses to me, and I placed their soft petals under my nose inhaling the wonderful smell…

I left Erik for the slightest of seconds to find a vase for the roses. Afterwards, I met up with Erik and began walking down the street hand in hand.

"So is Christine feeling better?"

"I believe so….But there's something I needed to talk about…"

"Perhaps we could save it for later?"

"Only if you want me to save it for later…."

"I just think we should save the talking for later and small talk for now…"

Erik was right… This was going to be our first date together as husband and wife… I didn't want to ruin it with telling him he was going to be a father. Once we made it to Coney Island, Erik and I walked along the boardwalk, looking at the rides and wonderful smells of food…

"Are you hungry?" he asked me.

"Extremely…"

Erik led me to a bench that faced the ocean, and left me for a few moments, returning with two strange looking things in a paper wrapper.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's a hotdog…"

He handed one to me, and I looked down at the strange looking piece of meat on a bun that matched its length. I bit into it, and found it the best thing I had eaten so far in America…

"Do you like it?" he asked me.

"Yes, I love it…."

He scooted closer to me, and placed his arm around my shoulder.

"It's like I've died and gone to heaven." he began. "Here in America, with you….Erik would have never thought of something so wonderful happening to him…."

"I feel the same way…."

"Come on, I want to show you something…"

Erik playfully pulled me to my feet, and we walked back towards the amusement rides… There was a boat ride that took you into a tunnel, and Erik had pulled me towards it… We sat together in the swan shaped boat and it took us into a dark tunnel that had candle lit paintings all over each wall….It was perfect.. This was the most perfect date I could have ever wanted…. I wanted to stay like this for the rest of my life… As our boat ride progressed, I ran my hands over his thighs, wanting to do nothing more than to make love to him again…..

"Erik, could I ask something of you…"

"You can ask me anything, Christine…"

"You know a lot of freaks get pushed around here. They aren't treated very kindly at all…. I was thinking a lot about it, and perhaps thought that maybe when Phantasma opens, you could hire them….. I'm sure if they felt safe to work in Phantasma, you would have hundreds willing to work for you…."

Erik laughed.

"My Christine, always wanting to save the world…."

"It would mean so much to me, Erik…."

"Then it shall be done…."

I kissed him, cradling him in my arms, loving him with all my heart. When our boat ride was over, Erik pulled me down the beach where we took a midnight stroll along the water, our feet bare, and touching the sand and ocean…. Erik handing me seashells that he found along the way….

"We could use these to decorate the new flat…" he said, placing the sandy, wet objects into my hands.

We walked like this the entire way home… Once there, I crashed my lips up against his, never breaking the kiss as we slowly made our way up the stairs….. Once in our room, Erik placed me down on the bed, and continued kissing me, his hands fumbling with the buttons of my dress. It was as if flames were consuming our bodies, flames of love that licked our skin, burning it in doing so…. Once I felt his bare chest against my own once more, I groaned his name, and pulled ourselves under the patched up blankets, rolling around and kissing every part of one another's bodies….I knew that Erik was still nervous about doing such a thing with me, but I was not…. I lay there, my back against the mattress, his hands wandering around my body, while my hands stayed down below his hips, pleasuring him in ways I hadn't even realized I knew how…..When we could no longer take it, I felt him thrust into me, and join us as one…. It was a change from before…. Before, I had been the one on top of him, but tonight, my husband was the one who took control, his hands placed at my hips as he made love to me….. I had thought it only to last a few moments like before, but it lasted much longer this time, our voices pleading into one another's shoulders, our hips moving together as one, calling out to one another….. It was amazing… So amazing… It was different than last time…. This time instead of finishing and falling shamefully to sleep, we both plopped down beside one another, our chests heaving as we softly laughed….

Erik kissed me ever so lovingly on the lips, and looked into my eyes, his deformity staring down at me….

"I love you, Christine…."

It was almost time for us to go to bed, but I couldn't without telling Erik about what the doctor had told me…

"Erik, could I talk to you about something?…."

Erik curled his nude body up beside me, his fingers stroking my hair.

"Yes, anything…"

"Today when I went to the doctors, he told me the reason why I was sick…."

"Christine is not ok?"

"No, I'm fine, really…. But the reason I vomited was because….well….The doctor told me it's likely that I'm with child….."

Erik's eyes lit up in astonishment….But that astonishment only lasted a few seconds, because he grabbed onto my hands, and began sobbing into them.

"Oh, Erik is sorry…. Christine does not have to keep Erik's malformed child."

"But I'm happy…."

The astonished look came pouring back into Erik's eyes, and his tears instantly dried up.

"It's not certain for sure yet if I am truly with child, but the doctor said if I awake tomorrow morning feeling sick again, it's likely that I am…"

"And Christine wishes for this? Christine would truly love Erik's child no matter what?"

"Yes, I've always wanted a child, Erik…. You're the only one that I truly love, and this child will be adored by me…"

"Could you promise Erik something?"

"Yes, anything…"

Erik took me by the hands, and pressed a soft kiss to them.

"If something terrible is to happen to Christine because the baby is sick, promise Erik that she will get rid of it… Promise Erik not to let this baby or herself suffer…."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Erik…I promise you.."

"But even if Erik's child lives…surely it would loath me…."

I embraced his malformed cheeks, and promised him that I would never happen.

"Erik, if I am pregnant, I promise you that this child will love you as much as I do…maybe even more… I promise….I promise you, I swear."

"But if it does loath Erik, he will understand…."

Erik was so ready to have this child hate him, but I knew that if I was pregnant, I would never let my child do such a thing… I would teach it to look with its heart and not with its eyes…. I would teach my child to love someone for their soul and not because of their faces…. But what if my child was born looking like Erik? But for the strangest of reasons, it didn't bother me one bit…. I knew I would love what ever came of it. I was in God's hands now, and I knew what ever bundle of joy he placed into my arms, if any at all, I would care for that bundle of joy as if handling fragile glass…. My child would be perfect no matter its appearance…

I laid within Erik's arms, and fell asleep with wonderful thoughts of being pregnant and hoping to wake up with the same familiar illness that I had felt this morning….I wanted this child more than anything…. Oh, what a wonderful thought of having a child who was just as musical and talented as my Erik….. The only word to describe such a dream was pure beautiful…..

* * *

**Ok everyone, getting deeper and deeper into the story…. Please review. I shall update real soon. **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey everyone, awesome reviews! Thanks again! Enjoy the chapter….**_

* * *

**Christine's POV**

The following morning, I awoke in Erik's strong arms…. My curls nestled into his shoulder, as I groaned, not wanting it to be morning already. Erik shifted in his sleep, and moved his arms from around me….. I pulled them back over me, and opened my eyes.

"Christine, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice groggy.

"Don't leave me yet….."

"I must… the sun shall be coming up in an hour. Remember how Erik promised you to work during the coolest part of the day?"

He tucked me back in, and began trudging around the room, gathering up our discarded clothes from the night before.

"I'll make us dinner tonight…." I said.

"No, I might be working late. Perhaps it might be better just to come by Phantasma…. Perhaps we could eat dinner together while I work…."

I didn't like the idea, but then again, I didn't want to eat alone.

"Ok…"

He kissed me on the forehead, before grabbing his bag of drawings, and heading out the door…I was only able to stay in bed for another hour, but during that hour, I just laid there, thinking about why I wasn't feeling like I had yesterday…. How I had prayed all last night to wake up this morning feeling sick…. I wanted this, because I wanted a child…Erik's child… When I finally got out of bed, I didn't think about it, and went on about my day, hoping that sickness would soon return to me…. But it didn't. I waited on tables, and poured coffee like I had been doing every morning, only to feel perfectly fine…. Dr. Gangle noticed my sudden melancholy mood, and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Are you feeling alright, Christine?" he asked. "You seem a little upset this morning. Is everything alright between you and your husband?"

"Yes, everything is fine… I'm just a little…. Well, a little upset."

"Yes, I can tell. You're not your regular cheery self this morning…."

I poured a cup of coffee to prepare my recent order, and sighed.

"It's just that…well, yesterday I was told that it was possible that I could be with child…. But I didn't wake up feeling ill this morning. Perhaps I was really ill yesterday for some odd reason…"

"You better watch yourself with that around these parts…." he warned. "Because if you are carrying an oddity's child, no doubt the normals would want to put it on display…"

This frightened me, but Dr. Gangle was right. There was no doubt in my mind that any regular doctor would surly display my child for an experimentation.

"You should stick to the doctors in this area…" he warned. "Ones that care for us…."

"I'll deeply take that into consideration…" I said.

"Good to hear…. Anyway, I have a errand for you to run."

Dr. Gangle handed me pile of folded table clothes, and held the door open for me.

"Take these to the tailor shop. They need to be patched up."

I did as asked, and walked out into the blazing heat, headed to the same tailor shop I had taken Meg to just the other day. When I arrived, Meg was standing behind the counter, and Madame Giry was talking to her…. When I entered, Madame Giry's eyes lit up…

"So Meg was telling the truth after all, it is you…." she replied.

I placed the table clothes down on the counter, and turned to her.

"Yes, and I hope she told you to keep your mouth shut as well. Erik and I don't need attention brought onto us… We quite enjoy our new lives here…"

"Christine, if Erik has forced you in anyway….I…"

"No, I swear to be the one who agreed to marry him….I love him, Madame…"

"You don't know Erik like I do…" she warned.

"Yes, listen to her, Christine…"

"No, I will not…." I growled. "Now take these table clothes and patch them up.."

I stormed out of the tailor shop, only to have Madame Giry follow me.

"You don't know what you're doing, Christine…" she called. "You don't know what you're putting yourself into…. No body knows Erik like I do…"

I had known Madame Giry throughout my entire childhood, and I respected her…. But I would not let her talk mad about my husband. I turned to her, and let my emotions free.

"Really, Madame? How well do you know Erik? Right, the infamous Phantom of the Opera who's spent his entire manhood down in the fifth cellar, murdering and committing unspeakable crimes…. You see, Madame, you have it all mixed up. You don't know Erik, you know the Phantom of the Opera, and if you haven't heard, he and Christine Daae are dead."

"You're talking madness…" she gasped. "You've been spending too much time with him…."

"No, I am not talking madness. You see, the Phantom is no more, I only see a man, a man named Erik who adores me in every aspect. We came here to Coney Island and married one another out of love…..And yes, Madame, both Erik and I consummated our marriage….Who knows, I'm supposedly with child as well…."

Madame Giry slapped me so hard, that my face turned the opposite way. I gasped, when she grabbed my hands to pull me to her.

"Now you listen here, Christine. You can play this fantasy world of yours with Erik in your head all you want, but you and I both know what he did back in Paris. You've seen his temper, and you know what he is capable of. You may think he fits well into this vaudeville atmosphere, but you and I both know that sooner or later he will snap and all hell will break loose….. I have saved Erik from a future of unspeakable abuse, and therefore I wouldn't dream of turning him in to the Parisian authorities…..But once a crime is committed here, there will be no hiding him…"

"Erik doesn't possess that sort of rage in him any longer…" I said. "If only you could see him now…. He's happy, and he enjoys working….. Oh, Madame…. It's such a wonderful sight…."

"You must understand that Erik is not a civilized person… He's unstable, which is the reason for keeping him down below the opera house all these years….I just don't want any harm to come your way…."

I pulled away from Madam Giry, and turned, my body full of anger.

"You're wrong Madame. Erik is not a circus animal who needs to be caged…. His happiness warms the world when he can walk among others and fill it with his ideas without being ridiculed…."

I didn't say another word, and walked away as Madame Giry shouted and warned me otherwise…. She was so bent on Erik being the evil one, when in reality, it was the world. Erik would never hurt me, and I knew his years of blood thirst vengeance had died after marrying me….I worked for the remainder of the day, with not one ounce of queasiness.. It made me sad… Perhaps I wasn't with child after all. When the café closed down, I walked my way to Phantasma, only to notice the flat lit up by candle light, making the eyes of the skull painted on the side of the building glow…. I walked up the staircase and reached the door, knocking softly, trying to put aside my melancholy mood. Erik answered the door, his white shirt sleeves stained with plum paint droplets, rolled up to his elbows, and his shirt partly unbuttoned in the front, a few scars glowing within the candle light.

"I wasn't expecting you this early…." were the words that escaped his masked face.

"I came over as soon as I could…."

He let me in, and I smiled at how beautiful our flat was coming along. The walls near our bedroom area were painted a deep plum color with outlined roses drawn in black covering each quarter of it…..

"It's beautiful, Erik…."

"Been working on it all day…."

Something was most definitely different today than when I saw the flat the previous day. Yesterday, it had been empty with the exception of an old desk. Today, however, there was a red velvet couch placed in the living area, along with a grandfather clock up against the wall, and in the dining area was an old, yet beautiful table….

"You got furniture today?" I asked.

"Yes, just a few old things I've picked up to make it feel homey…"

Erik pulled me up a seat on the other side of his desk that was covered in drawings, and placed a bowl of clam chowder in front of me.

"Are left over's alright?" he asked. "We had plenty left over from lunch…."

"Yes, this is fine…."

Erik removed his mask, and placed it aside, looking over his drawings as he barely ate and hardly paid any mind to me…. This morning I had agreed to come here because I hadn't wanted to eat alone, but this was just as bad…. He didn't even ask me if I vomited today….it was as if he didn't care.

I sat there for a few moments, tolerating his attention to his work…. But when I could no longer take the silence, I grabbed his drawings, and snatched them away. Erik angrily snatched back.

"Don't do that!"

I gasped in fear, and let the drawings go.

"You'll ruin them…"

"You care more about your drawings than spending time with me…"

Erik's angry expression fell, as he piled the drawings neatly beside him.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked. "You seem upset tonight. Has Erik disappointed you?"

"I wasn't sick today…" I sighed. "Perhaps I'm not pregnant after all…."

Erik's hand stretched across the desk, and intertwined it with my own.

"Forgive Erik's genes…. Erik would do anything to make his Christine smile again…. Perhaps he could try again….."

"I'm not sure if I'm not pregnant…. It's just that the doctor told me that stomach sickness was a main symptom….."

"Erik is a horrible husband…." he replied, bowing his head. "His genes can't even give Christine a child…..They only make her ill…"

"Don't say that, Erik….."

"Erik will give Christine a child, he promises…. He will do everything in his power to have it happen…."

"Let's just wait and see… Perhaps I am with child…"

He squeezed my hand lightly…

"Yes….Perhaps…"

He paused.

"Would Christine dance with Erik?"

"I don't hear any music…"

Erik pulled me to my feet, and swung me to the center of the flat.

"Ah, but Christine should know better… Music is all around us. It's in the beating of our hearts, the wind that blows in the air…. Oh, Christine, silent yourself and listen…"

Indeed. Erik was right. When we both quieted, the sound of a slow heartbeat could be heard along with the ticking of the grandfather clock. He took my hand in his, and we began to sway back and forth.

"Do you hear it?" He asked me.

He then began to hum along, creating the most beautiful song I had ever heard.

We danced and danced to the same beat, until the grandfather clock chimed in the late hour of the evening. Our bodies stopped swaying, and Erik blew out the candles, preparing to walk us home…. After rolling his drawings up and placing them into his bag, he took my arm in his, and we began our walk home.

"Looks like rain…"

I looked up at the sky, and noticed a flashing within the clouds.

Thunder then rumbled through the atmosphere causing the ground to slightly vibrate. We made it back to into the café just before it started pouring, and walked upstairs. I sat there on the bed brushing my hair as Erik changed into his pajama pants. When the lightning flashed, I gasped in fear, and crawled underneath the blankets.

"Does the storm frighten you?"

"Yes, very much…"

Erik crawled in beside me, and huddled close to my body.

"Well then, I must protect you."

Erik placed his mask on the nightstand, and wrapped his arms around my stomach as the storm worsened….

"Comfortable?" he asked me…

I snuggled closer to him, and sighed.

"Yes, very…."

The lightning flashed once again, and a rumble of thunder caused me to jump. Erik playfully pulled the cover over our heads to shield us from the lightning…and I pressed my lips to his, deepening such a wonderful kiss. Both Erik and I rolled around within the sheets, kissing and groaning one another's names. And just as faith would have it, I felt a weird sensation growing within my stomach, and within moments, I found myself rushing to the chamber pot we had on the other side of the room.

I knelt there vomiting, as Erik came rushing to my side to hold my hair out of my face.

When I finished, I turned to Erik, and smiled… And my Erik smiled too….

"Erik…. I'm….I'm pregnant…"

Erik lifted me up by the waist, and spun me around, laying me on the bed.

"Tell Erik that she is happy…"

"Oh, Erik, I am…."

Erik softly laughed, and began kissing my neck, and crying tears of joy…

"Erik, why are you crying?"

I wiped the tears away with my fingers, brushing the malformed flesh that covered his face.

"Because Christine is smiling again. It makes Erik happy when Christine smiles…."

I laid there with him, kissing a terrible scar that he had near his heart, and sighed…. I was happy…

"Erik, could I ask you something?"

"Of course…"

"What is your family name? It still makes me wonder what my last name is now that I'm married to you…."

"Erik does not like to think about his surname…."

"How come?"

"Because the Mulheim surname that was given to Erik by birth only reminds him about how badly his mother beat him….."

"What happened to them? I asked. "Your parents?"

Erik and I lay there, our faces looking directly into one another's. He closed his eyes, and I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Erik's father died before he was born….. Erik's mother poisoned herself on his seventh birthday…"

"Why would she do such a thing?"

"Bec…because Erik asked for something he should not have asked for…. Erik asked her for two kisses…one for now and one to save…. She was so disgusted by it, that she poisoned herself as if not to ever have to endure it….."

My Erik began to sob, his body trembling uncontrollably. I pressed his body closer to mine, and rubbed his back, trying to silence the sobs.

Christine Mulheim…. How that name suited me much better than DeChagney…Christine Mulheim… How that name played throughout my mind deep into the night…Oh, how I loved the sound of it…

What a horrible life my husband had lived. I knew he would never have to endure any kind of cruelty ever again, for I was here to bring him joy. Though over the next few days, our marriage was anything but joyful. It had come to the point where construction in Phantasma was reaching a few finishing points…. Building had begun on Erik's opera house, and he spent every ounce of his time going over drawings and being there watching over the workers who were constructing it. Seeing Erik just got harder and harder to do. It started off with him coming home very late, causing me to eat dinner alone. To make me feel better, Dr. Gangle spent a few nights eating with me. I enjoyed his company, but it couldn't replace my husband. It stayed like this for a while, but soon, those nights of coming home late and crawling into bed had completely seized….And the reason for this being because he no longer came home at all…. Each day from the window of the café, I could see the once open area turning into a full built amusement park with buildings and rides unlike any I had ever seen before, but it angered me….. I hadn't seen Erik in over four days. How was I supposed to know if he was even eating or sleeping? How was I supposed to know that he was even alive? Of course everything in Phantasma was beautiful, including the opera house, but there was no beautiful building in the world to use as an excuse to stay away from one's wife….. I stood there in front of the window of the café, looking at Phantasma, wondering if perhaps today would be the day Erik would come home….

"Still no signs of your husband?" asked Dr. Gangle from the counter.

I turned away from the window, and finished wiping down the empty tables.

"Of course not….. I haven't seen him in almost a week."

"I'm sure he's just been busy and all….."

"Too busy to check in on his pregnant wife?"

"Right. Maybe you should go check on him….."

I had promised myself days ago to act as if I didn't care. I thought that if I gave Erik nothing but seclusion, he would wonder about me, and come home… I was sick of waiting like a war bride waiting for her husband to come home from his act of duty. When the café closed, I wandered off into the night, arriving at the closed and locked gates of Phantasma…. I stood there looking inside at the almost completed amusement park, realizing why Erik had the gates locked. Though, I was still very thin considering the fact that I was a month or so pregnant, I was able to slip through the bars with no problem at all.

I walked myself back towards the flat, and up the stairs to reach the door. I didn't even bother knocking, but I could hear music coming from inside. I opened the door, and walked in to see the flat fully stocked with furniture along with a piano in the living area where Erik was sat. As soon as he heard me walk in, he stopped playing and turned around.

"So this is how you've been spending your time! Playing music!"

I was so angry…. So angry that I purposely knocked over a vase that was sitting on the windowsill. This was supposed to be our new home and yet, Erik was practically living here by himself, and not caring about me at all.

"Christine…"

He tried to grab my arms, but I pushed him away, causing him to fall over the piano bench.

"Do you not care about me!" I cried. "Do I mean nothing to you!"

My hormones were acting crazy….. I couldn't stop myself from feeling angry. I took off my wedding ring, and threw it down in front of Erik, and began storming down the staircase… I stopped once reaching the bottom, and broke down in tears, falling to my knees, and sobbing into my hands… I sat there on the bottom stair, continuing to sob uncontrollably….. But moments later, I heard Erik approaching from behind.

"Christine….please, let Erik explain."

"There's nothing to explain…. You don't love me anymore…. You don't come to visit me at night, you don't even come to the café to check on me…."

"Oh, Christine….. Please, let Erik explain everything to you…."

He helped me up by my arm, and had me turn to him, but I wouldn't allow this! I pushed him away and headed back up the stairs, tearing through the flat like a hurricane, hitting his piano keys and stomping through the entire area….but when I reached the area behind the kitchen, I stopped, and so did my heart…. An area that Erik had told me was going to be his storage facility had been turned into a small nursery…. There wasn't any furniture there yet, but the walls had been painted a light yellow color and had black painted music notes all over them…..

When I turned around, I noticed Erik sitting on the end of our new four poster bed, fingering the ring that I had thrown down on the floor. God! How could I be so careless to think that Erik didn't love me!

"Erik has done nothing but love Christine and her unborn baby….. All Erik wanted to do was see Christine smile. For days Erik would finish his day's work in Phantasma and come up here to work on her child's room…. But, Erik has only once again disappointed her…"

"No…" I cried.

I rushed to his side, and got down on my knees, and folding both hands together, pleading him for forgiveness.

"Erik, please forgive me…. I had no idea that this is what you were doing…."

"Erik didn't want to tell Christine because he wanted to make it a surprise…. It's hardly finished and now that surprise is ruined…."

"No…" I said, grabbing onto his hands. "It's anything but ruined…. It's wonderful…"

I took a seat on the bed beside him, and he handed me back my ring.

"If you want to leave me now….. Erik will understand."

I slipped the ring back over my finger, and turned his head to face me.

"Never, Erik….. But could I ask you for a favor?"

"Anything…."

"From now on would you promise not to leave me alone for a single day without popping in to check on me at some point?"

"Erik promises…He will cross his heart."

"I love it here…." I said. "You've made us a beautiful home…."

"Would Christine like to stay here with me? I was going to ask you tomorrow anyway…"

I kissed Erik, and looked out the window at the beautiful view of the boardwalk…. Soon Phantasma would be up and running, and I would have the best view of it right from this very window….. Looking down at Erik working, while holding our child in my arms….This wonderful dream couldn't come true fast enough….

* * *

**Ok, more to come soon! Please review, and stay tuned. Meg shall re appear in the next chapter, and more of the LND'S story shall come into play…. All in good time! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow! So everyone wrote me a paragraph… I love it! Thanks again everyone, I believe this chapter will satisfy many hungry readers. Please review!**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

How could I be such an idiot! Erik had created a beautiful flat complete with an area for our baby, and I barge in and make him feel terrible… Things changed after that night. What was once the loneliest marriage had turned into the most fulfilling one yet. After that night, I had moved into the flat with Erik. We no longer lived in the room a top of the café, making my earlier mornings start even earlier. But it was wonderful…. Both Erik and I would wake up together in the morning. We would eat breakfast together, dress and Erik would walk me to work before kissing me goodbye. I loved waking up with him…. Spending my mornings with Erik was wonderful… I loved it much more than waking up alone…. I would work my daily shift, and when the café closed, Erik would be waiting to walk me home… Life was just perfect. It was as if my rampage days ago had woken him up, because since then he hasn't left me alone for more than a few hours….

It was Friday night, almost three weeks since our arrival. I finished wiping down the tables, and walked out with Dr. Gangle only to see Erik standing there waiting for me.

"Hi, Erik." said Dr. Gangle, locking up the café.

"Evening…" he replied.

Dr. Gangle bid me goodnight, and Erik held out his arm to me.

"Shall we?"

I interlocked my arm with his, and began walking back towards Phantasma.

"So how was your day?" he asked.

"Busy like usual… Yours?"

"Hot….very hot and tiring.."

I looked up at Erik to notice that he seemed pale and extremely dehydrated.

"When is the last time you had a drink of water?"

"A few hours ago."

"I told you before about drinking enough water…."

"I'm fine, Christine…." he assured.

When we arrived back at Phantasma, Erik unlocked the gates, and let me in, before stepping in himself and relocking it. We walked alongside strange buildings and some rides before Erik paused to point to the nearby opera house.

"I'm almost finished the opera house…. Once it's finished, you'll be the first to get a tour."

"Who's my tour guide?" I teased.

Erik laughed, and led me up the stairs of our flat.

"Me, of course, only the creator knows all the secret passages…"

I giggled, and Erik opened the door to let me inside.

"I prepared supper for us…" he said. "Something special…."

I was so happy, that I kissed Erik on the lips. He pulled me closer, and deepened it, leading me over to the bed, and placing me down….All of a sudden , the darkened flat lit up with a few of the electric lights Erik had hanging over the kitchen table. We both gasped, and sat up to see Meg sitting on Erik's piano bench.

"Meg…" I gasped. "What are you doing here?"

I took this situation more calmly than Erik. He stood to his feet, and straightened his shirt before going off into a rampage.

"What are you doing here? How dare you come breaking into someone's home and scaring them half to death! How did you even get through the gates? They were locked…."

"I'm thin enough to squeeze through them, Erik…." she growled. "You need to get yourself some thicker bars…"

Meg used to be my friend, but now, I wasn't even sure if we could ever be like we were. Meg had turned into anything but friendly….

"What do you want, Meg?" I asked. "Erik and I were about to have supper."

"I heard you were building an opera house in this place….." she said.

"It's quite obvious, girl… You can see the damn thing all the way from across town."

"I want a job…"

Erik began laughing uncontrollably at such a though.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked, her voice filled with anger.

"Why would I give you a job? To watch you waddle around the stage like a Coney Island clown?"

Meg slapped Erik across the face, causing his mask to fall off. I came forward, and stood behind Erik, checking his deformity to make sure no harm had come to it.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on my husband!" I shouted.

"He sits here and has the nerve to laugh and call me a clown… Look at him! If anyone is the clown it's him…. You think you can build an amusement park and become king of Coney Island where people will bow down to you…. No one is going to look upon the likes of you without laughing at how hideous you are….You are hated…."

I pointed to the door, and ordered Meg to leave.

"Leave, Meg…."

"What happened to you, Christine? We were the best of friends….."

"I thought so too, Meg…" I said. "But I love my husband more."

"Don't ruin our friendship like this…." she begged.

"I'm not the one ruining it…"

Meg's jaw dropped, and she stormed out of the flat offended…. I locked the door, and walked back to where Erik was standing.

"Erik, are you alright?" I asked, checking the deformity on his face to make sure Meg's nails didn't leave any marks.

"Meg was right…."

"What are you talking about?"

Erik approached the window, and looked down at all of his hard work.

"No one is ever going to respect me….. Not… Not with a face like this."

"Don't say that…"

"But it's true, Christine….."

I approached Erik, and stood there beside him.

"I respect you, Erik, and that's all that matters. The world can go to hell for all I care…"

I had tried to make Erik feel better, but I knew Meg's words had hurt him. I fell asleep that night in our bed, with my arm draped over Erik's chest, and his legs intertwined with mine. I had become accustomed to vomiting each morning, but I awoke rather early, feeling exhausted and I couldn't even bring myself to vomit. I shifted underneath the covers, and groaned softly….. I closed my eyes and tried not to disturb Erik who was sleeping peacefully, but that peace and quiet suddenly ended… A loud knocking occurred, causing me to become frightened. I shifted towards Erik in bed, wondering who could be here at such and early hour.

"Erik…." I whispered his name, and shook his shoulder. The knocking continued, and I shook his shoulder again, eventually hearing him groan and turn over in the bed.

"Erik, wake up….."

Finally, Erik awoke, and sat up upon hearing the knocking at the door. He reached over me and grabbed his pocket watch from the nightstand and frantically checked the time.

He ran his hand through his hair, and slammed the watch back on the nightstand.

"Four a.m…. What the hell is going on…"

He rolled out of bed, and placed his mask over his face before approaching the door. When Erik opened the door, Madame Giry and Meg appeared all dressed and ready for the day…

"What in the bloody hell is this?" Erik growled. "You both have a lot of nerve coming here this early and waking me up."

"Hello to you too, Erik…" said Madame Giry entering our flat pulling Meg in with her.

"Did I invite you in? Get out so my wife and I can go back to bed…."

"It's nearly morning." she replied. "But I have come for a special reason."

"I don't care if you've come here to tell me that you're going to sew your head to the carpet…. Just get out…"

"I can see Christine has been teaching you how to talk as well. It's nice to hear you talking in anything but the third person."

I could tell my husband's anger was starting to boil….. He pointed towards the door, and ordered Madame Giry and Meg to leave once more.

"Get out!"

The only move either of them made, was Meg throwing Erik a small stuffed paper bag.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Open and see." replied Madame Giry.

Erik opened it, and lifted out a handful of money.

"What in god's name is this?"

"Five hundred dollars….Count it if you'd like."

"What for? I don't want it…"

Madame Giry circled Erik like a lion stalking its prey.

"I want you to give Meg a job at Phantasma when it opens."

"With this kind of money, Madame, why would she need to work for me?"

"I want to be a star… I want a leading role in your opera house…" Meg explained.

I stood up out of bed, and came forward, but Erik stood beside me, begging me to get back in bed.

"That girl doesn't deserve Erik's kindness…." I said. "She came here last night and said hurtful things to him…."

"Christine, my love, please…..back to bed."

I knew Erik was having second thoughts about hiring Meg, but Madame Giry butted in.

"Erik, you've told me you've owed me ever since the day I saved you from those gypsies. I want that favor paid back to me right now….Meg has not only gotten you five hundred dollars to help you with your building funds, but she will provide you with a great act once Phantasma opens….."

Erik clenched the bag in his hands, knowing that he was helpless against this. He was in Madame Giry;s debt…..

"Just tell me what you want…." he cringed.

Meg came forward like a spoiled little girl, and began ranting on an on about her ideal act.

"I want to be known as the O- la-la girl. I want posters hanging all over Phantasma advertising me…. Five shows daily, and my own dressing room…"

"Do we have a deal, Erik?" questioned Madame Giry, her voice soft and demanding.

"What choice do I have….. It will be done. Now leave….."

Meg squealed like an over excited child, and began ranting to her mother about what she was going to wear and how men were going to love her… When they were gone, Erik closed the door behind them, and slumped back over to our bed where I was laying. I could tell he was upset about having to hire Meg…..

"Erik…."

"I already know what you're going to say…. But what choice does Erik have? Madame Giry saved his life…. If it wasn't for her, I would have still been trapped in a cage and not here right now with you…"

"But she's forcing you to make her a star…. And I would love to know how Meg came across five hundred dollars?"

"I have a hunch, but it's nothing your pretty little ears should have to hear. Don't worry, no matter what you'll always be the star of Erik's show…"

I could no longer face him…. For days I had been contemplating the best possible way to tell Erik that I no longer wanted to be in the spot light. It's not that I didn't like it, because I did….but now that I was with child, all I wanted to do was become a full time mother. And I knew if I got back into singing, my child would hardly see me…..

"Erik, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but there's something I must tell you…"

Erik cupped my cheek with his hand, and smiled.

"Tell me anything…"

"I don't want to get back into singing again…. I want to raise our child."

"Christine does not wish to sing in Erik's new opera house?"

"I would love to….but…. Oh, Erik I don't want to break your heart. I know how much you love hearing me sing, but I no longer want to do it in front of paying crowds… I want to sing only for you…."

"As long as you still sing for me, then I guess there is nothing to be upset about…."

I tore away his mask, and kissed him lovingly on the lips, savoring the sweet taste that I had come to love so very much.

"Thank you…" I said.

"Christine does not have to thank me…. She is my wife, and I would do anything for her…"

A nauseous feeling in my stomach had ended my sudden joy with Erik, causing me to grunt in agony.

"Are you ok?" he asked, jumping into a sitting position to check me out.

"My stomach isn't feeling so well today."

"You should stay in bed then…. For our child's sake."

"But I have work…"

"I'll go tell Dr. Gangle myself. You just need to rest…."

Erik got out of bed, and came back carrying a glass of water.

"Drink this…" he ordered.

I gulped down the luke warm water, and handed Erik back the cup. I watched him dress for the day, before coming back to tuck me in.

"Rest now, my love…. I shall return shortly to check on you…."

And Erik kept his promise…. Throughout the day, I laid there in bed groaning, and wondering if this is what every pregnant woman felt like. Perhaps it was because Erik's sickened genes were eating me from the inside out….that's surely what it felt like… My stomach burned and ached, sometimes both at the same time. Maybe there was something wrong with the baby…..My mind raced at the vision of my first child being born too early or not at all… But Erik had kept his promise, he popped in at least six times that day making sure that I was alright. He came back with lunch, and sat there as I ate the broth he had brought me…. Such a wonderful husband he was. I had hoped this illness to only last a day, but that one day turned into many. My stomach churned for days, leaving me bed ridden and ill. I felt horrible for suddenly abandoning my duties at the café, but Dr. Gangle had told Erik to tell me to take all the time I needed. Dr. Gangle had been too kind to me in the past few weeks, and I knew I would reward him as soon as I was better. Though my illness had started to fade away by the fourth day, I knew Erik was having horrible thoughts about the reasons why I was so ill….. On the fourth evening of my illness, he came through the door of our flat, drenched in sweat and carrying his drawings. He placed them down on the floor like usual, and took a seat at the piano bench. Something was wrong… I knew it.

"I feel better, Erik…" I replied, hoping to grab his attention.

For some reason, this angered him, for he pounded angrily on the keys, before breaking down in hysterics.

"No you are not! Do you think I enjoy coming home every day to find you sick like an old dying woman? This angers Erik because he knows he did this to you…."

"Erik, please…. I'm sure I'm fine…"

"How I wish I could take all the pain away…. How I wish I could take every ounce of pain you're feeling… But I can't… I'm helpless against this. Phantasma is nearly three days away from opening, and I can't even focus…..All I think about is your pain…"

God, how badly I had made Erik into a nervous wreck… All he thought about was my illness each and every moment of the day. He finally stood up from the piano bench, and crawled up beside me.

"Tell Erik the truth, does Christine still want this child?"

"More than anything." I confessed.

"That's what I needed to hear…."

My poor husband plopped down beside me and pressed his face into his pillow and groaned… Most days when Erik couldn't be at my side, I pressed my own face into his pillow, closing my eyes and inhaling his wonderful musky scent that was indented into the fabric of it.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked. "You seem more agitated than usual…"

"I have two hundred people working for me…. I finished hiring them all today. My opera house is finished, and I have fourteen women and girls dancing on my stage behind that…that Meg Giry…"

"How is she?"

"Absolutely annoying. I was there today for no more than fifteen minutes to situate the costumes and music provided for the acts, and that little viper did nothing but rant about how she hated her dressing room and how she was going to tell her mother it wasn't good enough… I wanted to finish up with my other acts and get on home to you, but I spent another twenty minutes arguing with Madame Giry about Meg's dressing room….. I can't stand it, Christine… That girl is going to be the death of me…."

"Don't say that… I'm sure everything will be fine now that she has her own act…"

"One can only hope so…."

"Which reminds me, what job did you give Miss Fleck?"

"I gave her a show as well…. She's an acrobat now, and besides that, she's helping out in Mr. Squelch's act handing him objects to bend and what not…."

"I promise you that I feel better…." I said.

Erik placed a quick kiss on my lips, and smiled.

"Well then, perhaps tomorrow I can show you around the opera house like promised."

"Sounds wonderful…."

Erik snuggled up beside me, and closed his eyes. I knew he was exhausted, and so I decided to lay there beside him while he slept. I wasn't tired because I had napped throughout the day when my illness got the best of me… It was only seven in the evening, but I knew it felt like midnight to Erik…. He slept soundly beside me, as I laid awake, brushing a few stray hairs away from his face…. But then that annoying knocking occurred again, and I immediately jumped up to answer the door before it woke Erik from his slumber. I thought it to be Squelch, but it was Meg once again, this time however she was dressed in a short black skirt and fishnet stockings…. She looked like some sort of brothel whore….

"Where's Erik?" she asked, her voice angry and loud.

I gave her a dirty look, before stepping outside and closing the door behind me to block off any noise that would wake Erik.

"First of all…" I began. "Erik is asleep so if you could lower your voice, it would be greatly appreciated. Second of all, you have no right to be here."

"I have every right to be here….Thirteen….Do you believe this, Christine! Thirteen!"

"Thirteen what?" I asked calmly.

"Posters… I told Erik to hang lots of posters around the Phantasma advertising my act, and he hangs thirteen of them up….I need more!"

"There are other acts you know…." I replied. "I don't see any other act getting thirteen posters…"

"I didn't come here for your smart remarks, Christine… If I wanted to hear them, then I would have just waken Erik up myself…."

"What's happened to you, Meg? You've changed. We used to be the best of friends….. Remember when you and I used to sneak up to the older ballerina's dormitory and listen to them talking about kissing men and sneaking out to their lover's at night? We used to laugh for hours…. What happened to that?"

Meg turned away, and crossed her arms in anger.

"You know what, Christine, I often ask myself the same question about you….."

"Me?" I questioned. "I haven't changed one bit…"

"Christine, Christine, Christine…." she mocked. "That's all the Opera Populair ever heard…. Ever Since Erik got you to take Carlotta's place in the opera… You never had time for me anymore after that…. Your name was in the papers, you had your own dressing room….even the men who never looked your way came calling….. What about me? What about lonely Meg? You didn't care! Well now I got what I want…. I have my own show that I star in, my own dressing room… I don't need anything else…."

I couldn't believe this… Meg was in a jealous rage because I had become a rising star back in Paris….

"Once Phantasma opens, every man will be chanting for me, the O-la-la girl! I'll be the queen of Manhattan! I'll be even bigger than you…..No one will ever think of Christine Daae ever again…"

"Erik wouldn't have even let you have your own act if it wasn't for what your mother did for him all those years ago….. You're not a star because you were chosen to become one… I was chosen, Meg…."

Meg turned back to me, and shook her head.

"If it wasn't for the Phantom making Carlotta ill, you'd still be sitting back at the opera house waiting to be discovered….You're no more of a chosen star than I am…"

Meg then began walking down the stairs, speaking angrily to me as she did so.

"Perhaps your husband will tire of you, and leave the washed up Christine Daae for Meg Giry, world famous O-la-la Girl…. I'm where the real cash will be…."

I wouldn't take this! How dare she say something to me like that!

"Come say that to my face, Meg! I dare you!" I shouted down the stairs.

Meg looked up at me from the bottom of the staircase, and shook her head.

"I'd love to, but I have to get to my nightly job….Men can't make love to themselves now can they?"

I gasped, and realized how Meg had gotten the five hundred dollars…. My own best friend had become a prostitute…Meg had once been a quiet and reserved girl….That child was no more…When I left Paris, the Meg I once knew had died…. The Meg I knew now wasn't the Meg I once loved….. My Meg would never sleep around or speak an ill word of anyone…I remember when she was afraid to speak ill about the Phantom of the opera….No, this Meg was not the Meg I once knew… This Meg was a monster….

"Oh, and before I forget…" she added. "Tell that hideous husband of yours that there better be no less than twenty posters hanging within Phantasma or else he'll have to endure another visit from my mother…"

I stood there for several moments after Meg left, knowing deep within my heart that Erik had anything but an easy job ahead of him…..It wasn't going to be easy being the boss of several hundred people, it wasn't going to be easy taking care of all of Phantasma's finances and employee payments, but most of all, it wasn't going to be easy having Meg as an employee…. I knew bad employees… I knew Andre and Firmin had a hell of a time dealing with Carlotta and getting her to do what they wanted, but I knew deep within my heart that Meg was going to be worse than ten Carlotta's…..Oh, what a long road my poor poor Erik had ahead of him…

* * *

**Ok please review! More to come soon everyone! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow so many reviews… thanks everyone! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

The next morning, I stirred in my sleep and pressed my face down into my pillow… Something smelled wonderful, absolutely wonderful! I thought it to be Erik, but when I opened my eyes, I noticed that his spot was cold… I sighed, and rolled over in bed to spot him standing in the kitchen cooking breakfast…. _So that's where that wonderful smell was coming from_. When he heard me shifting in bed, he turned around and smiled at me…. He was already dressed for the day, in a loose white shirt and black trousers. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and his hands were busy working on what ever he was cooking. I got out of bed, and approached Erik from behind, wrapping my arms tenderly around his waist. The slight squeeze from my arms made him flinch, but only for a few moments.

I backed up, thinking that I was making him uncomfortable, but it was him who actually apologized to me…..

"Oh, forgive me, Christine…. I'm not used to having arms wrapped around me while standing…."

"I should have warned you." I said.

"No, it's fine….. I liked it…"

Erik turned back towards his cooking, and I wrapped my arms around him once again. I pressed a kiss to his exposed neck, and heard him sigh happily.

"What are you cooking?"

"On my free time I've been reading up on what these Americans eat for breakfast. Actually, some of the things aren't half bad."

Erik spun around, and pulled out a seat for me.

"But now that I'm well rested again, I can serve you a delicious breakfast…"

I took a seat, and Erik placed a plate of round doughy looking things.

"They're called pancakes, my love…." said Erik.

He cut them up for me by standing behind my chair, before sitting down beside me. He took off his mask, and began eating. I took a forkful of my pancakes, and ate them, savoring their buttery taste.

"So how do you like them?" he asked. "Does this American food put our French cuisines to shame?"

"It's very good." I said, stuffing another forkful into my mouth.

"Well then, all my hard work was worth it. Which reminds me, how are you feeling?"

I smiled.

"Better, thank you."

"After breakfast, would you like to take that tour I had been promising you?"

"I'd love to…."

"I have to do my last run through of the park before opening day tomorrow, but you're more than welcome to stick with me today."

I was so excited. Today I was going to be able to stick by Erik's side the entire day….Perhaps like a date? A strange on at that, but as good as any I guess…. After finishing breakfast, Erik and I walked down to Phantasma and began walking through it… The place was nearly complete, and I was so used to seeing it empty, but today was far from it…. Everyone of his soon to be workers had come to start getting into the groove of things. There were strange buildings, weird shops, concession stands on every corner….It was like a dream…One big dream. I couldn't even begin to describe the wonderful rides Erik had built….. He was a genius… My child was going to be born into such a wonderful surrounding…. When we reached the front steps of the opera house, my eyes became as big as saucers… Such beauty my husband had poured into a single building… Statues of angels lined the stone steps, beautiful limestone pillars supported the roof…. Such beauty….

"Come, Erik will show you everything…." he said, extending his arm to me…

I walked with him inside the opera house, only to become amazed at such a beautiful sight…Paintings lined the walls, red carpeting covered the floor… and a chandelier hung high over our heads…Such beauty…

"You seemed dazzled…" he teased.

"I am…" I replied, spinning around, taking in every sight of it. "It's so beautiful…"

"Nothing can be as beautiful as you, my love…"

I blushed, and Erik took me by the arm, walking me through the doors of the auditorium.

"Come, I'll show you the back stage area…"

From the hallway we had begun walking through, there was a musical sound streaming throughout the auditorium and it sounded like Meg…. When Erik and I reached the stage area, I was right… Meg was dancing around on stage, dressed in some sort of colorful feather draped outfit… Off to the other side of the stage, was Madame Giry watching Meg dace, glancing over at us every few moments….. Meg was waddling around stage, singing some ridiculous song at the top her lungs…if you could call it singing. My poor Erik's ears… I knew they were aching him.

When the song ended, Meg looked at Erik, and came prancing over.

"How did you like it?" she asked.

"Fine…" was all my husband said. I knew he was displeased with such an act, but what could he do?

"Fine? Fine? She did great…" shouted out Madame Giry, storming out to center stage.

"If you say so. Madame….." was Erik's calm reply.

He paused, and took me by the arm.

"Come, Christine…. We have much to see…"

As Erik took me away, music began playing again, and Meg's voice sang once more. I knew Erik wanted to be as far away from the stage as possible. He pulled me into a dressing room at the end of the hall, and shut the door. I had believed this to be just a random dressing room, but that wasn't the case… This room was covered in brownish and red designed wall paper, complete with a beautiful red couch, and a wooden desk… After seeing a golden picture frame sitting atop the desk with my portrait inside of it, I knew right away that this was anything but a dressing room, this was Erik's personal office.

Erik took a seat at his desk, and began writing away on a document that had been placed there.

"You actually keep a picture of me in your office?" I asked.

"Of course, you are my wife…"

He turned to me, and took my hands in his.

"No matter how bad my day might be going when Phantasma opens, I'll be able to look at your picture and know that I have your smiling face to come home to…."

I blushed, and Erik's hand cupped my cheek.

"You're very beautiful, Christine…. So beautiful."

I tore away Erik's mask, and looked up at him.

"So are you…."

I could no longer hold back my urge to kiss my husband, and pressed my lips up against his…. Erik kissed me back, cupping both my cheeks, and deepening such a wonderful action…. But sadly, it was put to an end when the door to Erik's office opened, and Meg barged in.

"Don't you knock?" growled Erik. "This is my personal office!"

Erik grabbed his mask, and put it back on….

"What? The one you take Christine to so you can fulfill your sexual needs?"

"How dare you, girl! What do you want!"

"My own aria…I want you to write me one…"

"I don't write music anymore…" he lied. "Especially for nobody's like you…"

"In time you shall see that I will rise to fame…. I'll be even more famous than your wife…. Perhaps then you will reconsider…"

"Over my dead body….."

"If I were you, I'd be careful what you wish for….Oh…and if your sweet Christine hasn't told you already, there are thirteen posters hanging around Phantasma….Thirteen….. By tomorrow there better be at least twenty…"

And with that, she stormed out of the office… My husband slammed his hands down on the desk in anger, and frantically ran his fingers through his hair…

I knew Erik had a lot of work ahead of him before tomorrow's opening….. I knew I was probably being a nuisance to him and knew it was best to go on home and leave him to his work. I began heading to the doorway, when I felt Erik's arm gently grab me…

"Where is Christine going?"

I turned to face Erik, only to see his face full of shame.

"Please don't leave Erik….If he has done anything to make his wife upset, please tell him."

"You haven't upset me in anyway….I…I just know you have plenty of work to do…And you don't need me getting in the way of things.."

Erik cupped both my cheeks, and placed a gentle kiss to my lips.

"Never, my love….never… The only work I have today is to make sure I show my wife every inch of Phantasma…"

I smiled warmly, and pressed my lips back to his.

"Really?" I teased.

"Every inch…"

"Then let's not waste another moment…"

Erik interlocked his arm with mine, and led me out the back door of the opera house.

"Come, I'll show you to where Mr. Squelch will be performing with Miss. Fleck…"

Erik led me to a huge tent, where inside, there were hundreds of freaks… My dream had come true… This would be a safe haven where they could work without being hurt or ridiculed… Some were practicing their juggling, and others were just being themselves…acting like the oddity they were. But up in the air, a flying trapeze was swinging back and forth, and attached was Miss Fleck dressed in a peacock outfit…Below her was Mr. Squelch bending iron pans in half, and picking up any heavy object he could get his hands on…. It was like one huge circus.. But then, out of nowhere, I heard the familiar voice of Dr. Gangle narrating Squelch's performance…

"And look at this, Mr. Squelch, the strong man of Phantasma…. He can lift anything… Nothing is ever too heavy for this muscular oddity to lift…Step right up and prove him wrong, I doubted you'll be able to…"

Dr. Gangle came forward, teasing Mr. Squelch…

"Mr. Squelch…." I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Decided to come by and see what the place was all about…"

Erik who was standing beside me seemed amazed by what Dr. Gangle had done…..

"What was that?" asked Erik.

"What was what?"

"That wonderful narrative speech?"

Dr. Gangle laughed.

"That? Oh, I was just teasing Squelch…."

My husband smiled devilishly behind the mask, and looked around.

"You know what, I believe you're just what this place is missing…. Narrating all the acts that is."

"I run a café, I couldn't possibly give it up to work here…" he argued.

"I'll tell you what, come work for me doing announcement speeches during the day, and I'll let you open an after hours café right here in Phantasma… You know how much money that would make you? Nearly sixty percent of the oddities in Coney Island are working for me now….Do you know how much business that is?"

Dr. Gangle pondered for a few moments before reaching out his hand to Erik.

"You have a deal…"

Erik shook Dr. Gangle's hand, and led me out of the tent….

"Erik, this is wonderful….You seriously are the most wonderful man in the world…"

"I believe I'm anything but, Christine…. I'm only trying to help…"

"And you are…really…"

We came across a black, square building, with an oversized mirror placed on the outside of it… I stood in front of it only to have my image become stretched out and funny looking.

"What is this?" I asked.

"The maze of mirrors….I created all the mirror illusions…"

"Can I see?" I asked.

"Yes, come on…"

Erik opened the door, and led me into the darkened building. It was full of mirrors all formed into a maze… My Erik had constructed this…It was so beautiful, and I already loved it very much. I stood in front of the first mirror watching my image fade in and out, giggling at such an illusion.

"I see you that you like it…"

"Yes, very much…"

I began to slowly walk through the maze, with Erik following behind me…..

"So you purposely created all these mirrors to be as they are?"

"Yes, everyone shows a different illusion….."

"Really? They're all different?"

Erik nodded.

"Which one is your favorite?" I asked.

"I'll show you…."

Erik led me around the corner and through the maze as if he knew it by heart….he probably did. We came across a large mirror that kept our images completely normal like a regular mirror. Erik stood behind me, his hands on my shoulders looking directly into it as I was.

"It's completely normal…" I said. "Why would this be your favorite one?"

"Close your eyes…" was all he said, running his hands over my shoulders.

I did as he asked, and waited for him to tell me to reopen them…..

"Ok, open your eyes…"

I did as I was told, but when I looked back into the mirror, I gasped at the sight that appeared before my very eyes… There in the mirror, standing behind me was Erik, only his mask was off and the deformity wasn't there… I turned around to face him, to make sure it was still him, and it was! The deformity was there when I looked him in the face, but when I turned back towards the mirror, it was gone…. He was left handsome…not a scratch on his face… His flesh was smooth, flawless and handsome… The holes that had once substituted for a nose, had been replaced with a long and slender one…..God, he was so handsome…..

"How could you create something like this?" I asked, wondering why my image hadn't changed.

"I created this mirror for the freaks…. You may not know this, Christine, but most nights I wish more than anything to be able to see myself as normal… Mostly everyone of us here on Coney Island wish for that…. I created this mirror to produce an image of what a deformed monster like me would look like if God had created me with more kindness than he had…. I know you're wondering why your image hasn't changed at all….. I made it especially for people like me…. Only if there is something odd about one's face can the mirror change it… You're perfect and so the illusion doesn't work on beauty."

"Is this what you would have looked like?" I asked. "If you hadn't been born the way you were?"

"One could only hope so…"

Erik then replaced the mask back over his face, and turned away.

"But one mustn't stare into that mirror for too long…."

"Why is that?"

"Because anyone like me would get lost in the image….They would become obsessed with the thought of themselves being trapped in that mirror…. They would come to think reality to be a dream, and for the image inside the mirror to be real…."

"But it's not….." I said. "The image is only an illusion….a fake.."

"Try telling someone that who's dreamed of nothing more than looking normal. Mirrors were made to kill, you know… I've seen them kill…"

"Erik, you're handsome…."

"Because you think I am…" he said. "But to look it, means much more…"

We made it out of the maze of mirrors, and continued walking around Phantasma. I thought about what Erik had said to me about looking normal…..I wanted him to feel normal so much, but I knew that could only go so far…and Meg wasn't making it any better with her smart comments to him.

In the late afternoon, we came back to the flat so Erik could get some work done. I sat there on our bed reading a boring book, and glancing over at Erik who was painting something…. When he finished one, he placed it on the floor to dry…. I glanced away from my book, and looked down at the picture to notice that it was another poster of Meg… This angered me… He was working himself too hard, and all for her because she told him to….

"You know, I understand your need to work, but creating more posters for Meg is something I don't approve of…"

"Well you come up with another solution, and I'll go along with it…" he growled, dabbing his paint brush into a cup of water.

"Tell Meg to go to hell…That's the solution…"

"I wish it were that easy…"

"It is, Erik… Why should you give her more posters? She has thirteen… There are other acts besides her you know…If you keep giving her what she wants, she's only going to believe she can get her way with what ever else she gets into that head of hers…."

"I'm in her mother's debt!" he shouted. "She saved my life, damn it! And right now another nagging woman isn't what I need…."

This had hurt my feelings… I slammed the book shut, and got off the bed in anger, coming over to the poster that was laying on the floor, and tearing the wet painting in half…..

"Stop that!" he cried. "I worked hard on that painting… Stop it you little deviant!"

This hurt worse than his previous words….. I threw down the torn pieces, and rushed over to the window in tears…..

"Christine…oh, god…."

He tried taking back his words, but the damage had already been done. I sat there by the windowsill, keeping my back turned away from him.

"Is that what I am to you?" I shuddered. "An annoyance? A deviant?"

"No…never…Oh, Christine…Erik says things he doesn't mean…."

"Then why did you say it? It hurts, Erik…."

I felt Erik's hands touch my shoulder's, but I pulled away and walked to another part of our flat.

"Don't touch me…."

From out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Erik rush over to his desk, and slam his hands down over the new wet poster that was laying on top of it, smearing the paint, and ruining it.

"I'm sorry…" he screamed. "Oh, god….What has Erik done…"

I sat back on my bed, and sobbed into my hands….I sobbed until I grew tired and eventually fell asleep… I awoke later that night, my eyes sore from crying, and a headache pounding horribly against my skull… I sat up, looking around the candle lit room expecting to see Erik hunched over his desk, but he wasn't…I reached over on the nightstand for his pocket watch, only to open up the cover of it to see the time as three a.m. Phantasma was opening in a few hours, and Erik wasn't even in bed. Deciding to find out where he was, I put on my shoes and walked out of our cozy flat into the humid night. Phantasma was quiet and deserted like I had expected it to be…. I knew that in a matter of hours, Phantasma was going to be anything but. I walked around for a short while, looking for any sights of Erik, but I had no luck. At one point I was about to give up looking, but I heard a sudden rustling from around the corner, only to see Erik posting up more posters of Meg on the side of the buildings…. A lantern in one hand, and glue in the other….

"Erik…."

The sudden sound of my voice startled him, causing my husband to jump back and drop the poster he had been trying to hang.

"It's alright, it's me…"

He placed a hand over his heart, and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"You should be in bed…" he began. "A growing child needs plenty of rest…"

"And so does a hardworking man….." I cut in. "It's nearly morning. Why aren't you in bed?"

"The last finishing touches needed to be done before Phantasma opens….and besides…" he began. "I knew you wouldn't let Erik sleep with you in the same bed…not after what he said earlier…"

"That's not true…. It worries me when I wake and find you gone. Look, Erik…. I know sometimes you say things you don't mean, but…..they hurt. I shouldn't have gone off on you like I had. My hormones have been out of control these past few weeks, so I guess I'm just as much to blame as you are…."

"I just want you to know that I never find you annoying…. Sometimes I say things I do not mean…..I love you, Christine…with every ounce of myself."

"I know you do…."

"So you're not angry with me anymore?"

"No….I just want you to come back to our flat and get some rest. I'm sure the reporters are going to be at the opening gates tomorrow ready with millions of questions…"

"I..I can't go to bed now…I have to finish putting up these posters of Meg. All I need tomorrow is that girl bothering me about posters when I'm trying to run a whole amusement park plus deal with the reporters…."

"I know there's no way of avoiding the reporters, but you mustn't let them take pictures of you…. If one of those papers finds their way back to Paris and your picture is in it, who knows who's hands it might get in to…. We don't need to bring attention upon ourselves…."

"I'll lasso the first man who sets off a single flash…" he seriously teased.

"That's not funny…. Oh, and you shouldn't tell them your real name… A lot of people back at the opera house know it. You should come up with a stage name; something that you could be known by around Phantasma without having your real name being called….."

"Like what?" he asked. "The Opera Ghost has been the only other name I've been known by…"

"I don't know…" I said shrugging my shoulders. "It's a mystery… Only you can be the one to come up with your name…"

Erik's eyes flew open…

"Wait, say that again…."

"Say what?" I asked.

"What you just said…"

"Only you can be the one to come up with your name?"

"No…before that."

"It's a mystery?" I questioned.

"Yes! That's it…. You're a genius, Christine…"

"Did I just miss something?"

"That's my name… Mister E."

"Erik, you've gone mad… Seriously, you need to get your rest."

"No, you're not seeing the illusion in the name, Christine. When you say my name all together, it sounds like _mystery_ but when you spell it out, it's a name all it's own. _Mister E_….."

"Now that that's over with, come…. It's for bed…"

"I'll finish up these posters, and be up in a little bit…"

I knew I wasn't going to get my way, so I did what any woman married to Erik would do… I kissed him goodnight and began walking back to the flat… I lay there that night, waiting for Erik until I no longer hold my eyes open…. And as I drifted to sleep, I dreamt about the wonderful joy Phantasma's opening day would bring…..

* * *

**Ok everyone, please review! I love you all! Thanks again! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, all of these reviews have been awesome… Most reviews I have ever gotten in such a short time. After this chapter though, I must take a day break of so to write a chapter for my Phantom Royale story that I only update once a week. No worries, I'll be back with another chapter before you even know I'm gone. I'm a fast typer. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

The sun shinning in through the window had woken me up. I opened my eyes and shut them before rolling over to drape my arm around my husband's chest…only my arms didn't meet with his body, they hit the mattress….My eyes shot open, and just as I had suspected, Erik was gone…. What time was it? It couldn't be no later than six a.m…. I grabbed his pocket watch from the nightstand, and saw that I was right…. Had Erik been out wandering around Phantasma all night? I got out of bed, and dashed to the window to see crowds and crowds of people lined up outside the closed gates… Reporters were already flashing pictures of what they could see, which wasn't much…My eyes searched everywhere I could see from the window, trying to find Erik, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. What if something happened to him? What if he fell and got hurt? God, horrible images ran through my mind…..My husband was no where to be found….

Quickly I dressed myself, and hurried down the stairs to the still partly empty Phantasma… The only ones here were workers preparing for the busy day. I hurried over to the nearest concession stand, and got the man's attention.

"Have you seen Mister E?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact…" said the man. "I have… He came by about an hour ago. Said something about having to check on the opera house…"

I thanked the man kindly, and hurried to my new destination. I was on the steps of the opera house when all of a sudden a purposely misshapen clock tower hovering high above Phantasma chimed in the hour of seven, and on the seventh chime, like magic all the rides started to run, and the whole park came alive….which also meant that the gates were opening themselves… To avoid the crowds, I hurried inside the building, and headed down the hall to Erik's personal office… I reached the door expecting to walk in and find my husband alone, but instead, I found Erik hovering over a stack of paperwork, and Meg standing beside him ranting on about what she needed… I stood there in the doorway peeking in the small crevice of the open door, watching her every move.

"Come on, Erik, I can give you all the money you'll ever need. I'm practically rich with my other job…." said Meg, placing her hands on both of his shoulders.

"Go away, I have much to do today…." growled Erik.

"Come on, Erik…." Meg whined like a little girl who wasn't getting her way. What did she want out of Erik so badly?

"I'm giving you money… Just let one of the reporters do an article about me…"

"I said no!"

This angered me… For once, my husband was going to get the credit he so deserved, and here was Meg, ruining it already with thoughts of her getting one.

Erik's office quieted, and Meg's grasp tightened on his shoulders.

"Well then, if you won't accept my money, then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way…."

"What are you talking about?"

"I wonder how the press would take it when they find out the owner of Phantasma was beaten by gypsies and rapped by his master…."

Erik's pen dropped from his hand, and his whole body began to tremble….

"H..How do you know of that?"

"My mother thought you would act this way when I came asking for an interview by the press… She told me some very interesting stories about your past….My mother recalls how you used to scream in your sleep…..How you begged Javert to stop molesting you…."

I wouldn't stand for this… Meg was causing my husband such pain… Erik had told me before about being raped as a child, but now that Meg was using it as blackmail, it was making his memories even worse….

Meg left Erik trembling in his chair, and approached the door, causing me to hide around the corner.

"I'll be in my dressing room, awaiting my interview, Erik….."

When she walked out, I waited until she was halfway down the hall before entering Erik's office. He was still trembling and I knew why, but I was going to act as if I hadn't heard what Meg just said…..

"Erik…"

"What!" he screamed turning around expecting to see Meg. When he saw that it was me, he took a breath and calmed himself down. My poor Erik looked utterly exhausted and extremely pale….

"Oh, forgive me, Christine…. I didn't know it was you… I thought it was….someone else."

I came forward, and rested his head on my chest, running my fingers over his masked face.

"When's the last time you slept?" I asked him. "You promised me to come right home after putting up those posters, but I awoke this morning to find you still gone."

"I needed to finish my work…. I'm fine."

"You look exhausted…"

"I'm fine…."

"Erik, is there something you want to tell me?"

Before Erik could say a word, a knocking occurred at the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"John Walters and Michelle Devon from the New York times…"

It was the reporters… Quickly I fixed Erik's shirt, and made sure his mask was in place before answering the door. The two young reporters came walking in, carrying a camera and a note pad to write things down on.

"You mustn't take any pictures of Mister E…"

The man known as John who was dressed in a grey suit turned to me, and laughed.

"And why not? I'm sure everyone is wondering what the owner of Phantasma looks like…"

"It's against his religion…" I lied. "And I ask you to respect it…"

"And who exactly are you?" asked Michelle in her annoying high pitched voice.

"I'm…his secretary Mrs. Mulheim."

I took a seat beside Erik, as the two reporters shook his hand.

"So tell me…" John began. "What made you come up with the idea for Phantasma?"

How I wanted to kill Meg… My poor husband was still trembling from what she had said to him….

"I…I drew it all…" he slurred, looking down at his feet. "All from my head…"

John began writing down what Erik was telling him, as Michelle asked the next question.

"Do you consider yourself an oddity like the rest? I see you wear a mask…does it mean anything?"

Erik trembled in his seat, and I could hear his heart pounding against his chest.

When Michelle realized that Erik wasn't going to answer the question, she asked another.

"Ok….so do you have any family? If so, are they here? Or are they in another country?"

"I…I…"

Before Erik could say anything, the door opened, and in barged Meg dressed in her feather outfit.

"I'm ready for my close up…" she exclaimed.

"Who is this?" asked Michelle angrily.

"Who am I?" questioned Meg… "He hasn't told you about Phantasma's O-la-la girl? That's me…."

"We're actually here to interview Mister E…He said nothing about interviewing you…"

"Why would you want to interview him? He's so boring. He just came over here searching for a place to hide his hideous face…"

John began to write it down, and I tried to stop him.

"Don't write that down!"

John stopped writing, but Meg continued.

"Or how he fell in love with someone who for the longest time couldn't love him back…"

This had caused Erik to let his anger out. He stood up, and stomped out of the room without another word…. Meg took a seat where he had been sitting, and smiled in delight. If the reporters weren't here, I would have let loose on Meg, but if I did, there was no telling what would be in the papers tomorrow morning. I rushed out of the office, searching for any signs of Erik….but he was gone. My poor Erik….duked out of his own interview by Meg….I pushed past crowds of people who were riding the rides and playing carnival games… Organ music played in the background with a few screams coming from the rollercoaster. I entered the flat and decided to keep to myself for the day and await Erik's arrival home….. All throughout the day, I sat there by the window, watching the crowds walking by with smiles upon their faces….Why couldn't Erik smile? Meg had been getting on his nerves the past couple of days making it hard for Erik to ever smile when around me…..

Later that day, I had become tired so laid down to take a nap, rubbing my stomach and the newborn growing within me… I wasn't sure how long I had stayed asleep, but was awaken by a knocking at the door… I slowly sat up, and looked out the window to notice that it had gotten dark out with the exception of the lights of Phantasma lighting the park.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"Mr. Squelch…." the man sounded out of breath as if he'd been running to get here in a hurry.

I got out of bed, and straightened my dress before opening the door.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, but there's been an accident…."

"What kind of accident?" I asked.

"When Meg's show was over, we couldn't get the curtain to come down… Erik came over to have a look at it, but before we could understand the problem, a heavy sandbag came crashing down and hit him in the neck…."

I placed my hand over my mouth to hold in the gasp that wanted to come.

"Is he alright?"

"He can't move his neck….Come, I'll take you to him…"

I followed Mr. Squelch out of the crowded park, and into town to the same oddity doctor that I had seen when my stomach was acting up. He took me through the door, and into the room where Erik was seated on an examination table, his head leaning to his right side… The doctor was examining the left side of his neck, which seemed extremely sore….

"Thank you, Mr. Squelch…" I replied before entering the room by myself.

The doctor glanced over at me and smiled before continuing to examine Erik's neck.

"Is he going go be alright?" I asked.

The doctor ran his fingers over the muscles in Erik's neck, feeling around for any damage.

"I believe he'll be fine, but I'm recommending that he stay in bed until he can move his neck from side to side again. That sand back probably weighed about eighty pounds…. I'm surprised it didn't damage his neck more than it did…."

I helped Erik down off the examination table, being careful not to maneuver his body in any uncomfortable way… His neck was cocked to the right, and looked extremely painful.. My poor Erik groaned in agony the whole way back to our flat, but I was glad he knew a back way instead of walking in front of the crowds… The last thing he needed was to be pushed out of the way and his neck to be injured more than it was…. I encouraged him to keep moving once we made it to the stairs of our flat….. He was exhausted, and his feet drug the ground most of the time….

Once in the flat, I sat him down on the bed as gently as I could, and knelt down in front of him.

"Does it hurt much?" I asked, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Very much…." he groaned.

"Why were you at the opera house in the first place? Erik, you could have gotten seriously hurt…."

"I..I returned to my office to work….. On Meg's final act, the curtain wouldn't lower. I tried to help, but a sandbag came flying down before I could even get out of the way….Knocked me right in the left side of my neck…."

I got Erik into his night clothes, and gently took my time in laying him down in bed. I placed an extra pillow underneath his injured neck to get him comfortable, and covered him up…..

"Sleep now, Erik…."

"Oh, Christine…." he pleaded. "I'm in so much agony…"

I turned out the lights, and crawled in beside him, placing light kisses against the left side of his neck, a spot that was red and begging for love….

"Oh, Christine….mon ange….yes…"

"Tell me where it hurts you, Erik…" I said in between kisses.

"Everywhere….."

"Am I getting it all?" I teased.

"Yes, every inch…..don't stop.."

How badly I wanted to turn his face to kiss me, but I knew doing something like that would hurt him. I kissed his neck and shoulder for a little while longer, before laying down in my usual spot where I could lay face to face with him….

"Today was a total disaster…." he mewed. "I don't know which was worse, the interview or Meg's dancing…."

I ran my fingers through his hair, and smiled.

"Tomorrow is another day, Erik….And just think, as each day ends, another begins and as it does so, our child grows…."

"Erik hopes it's a girl…." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I know she would grow to be as beautiful as her mother…."

"I want a son…. A handsome son who can grow up to look just like his father…"

Erik gently traced his fingers up my arm, his eyes meeting mine for only the slightest of seconds…

"Look at me, Christine…" he whispered. "I'm afraid of disappointing you…..My genes are anything but handsome…."

"Erik, I'd be happy with what ever we get…. As long as I know this child was created between us both and out of love, I don't care….It will always be ours."

"I know you're wondering why I was trembling today?" he said, changing the subject.

"I heard you talking to Meg…" I confessed. "I know what she said…How she was going to use it to blackmail you."

"Yes…..but there are many reason why I don't like telling you about my past… There's nothing much to tell… I was born and thrown out into the cruel world. I have seen many great things in my travels, but….I've seen much horror come to me because of my face. You know about what my master did to me….Yes, Erik was molested….but I mentioned only the one time…. Madame Giry knows there were several occasions where Erik's master tortured him in ways only a woman should….."

I stopped him, quietly shushing away the pain that was escaping his lips.

"I don't need to hear anymore of it, Erik…You're with me now… I don't need to know….."

"But you should know why I am in Madame Giry's debt…."

"You've mentioned that she saved you…."

"The fair came to Paris… I was about ten at the time. I put on my show as usual, being whipped by my master and showing the crowd my hideous face…. One of the patrons…a little girl… She stuck around afterwards and hid herself from my master…. I didn't know why she was sticking around at the time, but I am now glad that she did…. After everyone had left, my master came to my cage and…..took off my clothes. He beat me while trying to…..to…"

"Erik, it's alright, you don't have to continue…."

"Oh, Christine…" Erik's hand brushed through my curls as he gathered enough strength to go on.

"You know the horrible things that a man can do…. He forced himself on me in the most painful of ways….I was tied down to the cage floor, and even though I was in the worst agonizing pain, I managed to lasso it around my master's neck and strangle him….. The little girl; Madame Giry unlocked the cage door, and pulled me to the opera house…. Though, I was safe, I knew I would never be normal…. She would wake me up at night as I screamed in my sleep for my master to stop molesting me…. Sometimes I still wake up screaming from the horrible memories…"

"I understand that you are in her debt for what she has done for you, but enough is enough…. It's horrible to have Meg treating you like she is…."

"But what can Erik do? Madame Giry knows more things to embarrass him with than you would ever know…. She's caught Erik doing things one would kill themselves for…She's caught him killing…. Oh, Christine….if any of those things got out, Erik would be ruined for all eternity… He thought Madame Giry was his friend…but now Erik knows she is nothing but a backstabber…."

"Erik, you need rest…. Just close your eyes and rest…."

The following morning, I opened my eyes to find Erik still asleep beside me… Before getting up, I glanced down at his neck to notice that it was still red and full of agonizing bruises. I gently shifted off the bed so I wouldn't disturb Erik, and walked down stairs to grab the newspaper that was rolled up and placed on the bottom step…. When I opened it up, Phantasma had made the front page….but the headline was absurd. In big bold letters, the headline read….

"**Phantasma named Coney Island's new wonderland: Mysterious owner seen as a possible psychopathic threat to patrons."**

My jaw dropped upon reading the headline, and seeing a huge picture of Meg dressed in her feather outfit….enraged, I continued reading the article.

"**When a fellow reporter and I heard about the newest Coney Island attraction opening up to the public for the first time, she and I decided to report on what such a place was all about. We had reported on such attractions before, but we can both tell you that Phantasma is anything like the other parks on the island…. Hundreds of people lined the gates, waiting to get inside and see what such a place was all about. When the Phantasma clock tower struck seven, the gates opened, and the whole park came alive… There were rides never yet seen before such as a rollercoaster that goes over twice as many hills as the cyclone and a haunted boat ride that will scare the living pants out of you…..My fellow reporter and I even tried our luck at finding our way out of the Maze of Mirrors, but we found ourselves just as lost as any other person….. But who created Phantasma? My fellow reporter and I were just about to find out….**

**He calls himself Mister E…. God only knows what the E stands for. We were expecting to walk inside this enormous and beautiful opera house to find a civilized man waiting to answer our many questions, but we were lucky enough to get any answers out of him at all…. Tall, dark and mysterious is all we can tell you or even bare to explain about the so called creator. He sat there with his secretary shaking uncontrollably as we asked away some simple questions about how the idea of Phantasma was thought of…. He couldn't tell us a single thing except that it all came from his head. This was an outrage…. We thought him to be nothing more than a joke…. We had asked him where he came from, and he couldn't even answer that! It was as if he escaped from an institution and created Phantasma to be nothing more than his killing grounds… This man is anything but stable and I wouldn't dare to be around him for more than five minutes… Luckily there was an employee who managed to answer the questions that Mister E couldn't…**

**She goes by the stage name of Coney Island's O-La-La Girl…But this wonderful lady is absolutely O-La-La off stage. Meg Giry arrived here in Coney Island with her mother just a few weeks ago, a down on her luck beautiful woman who came to Coney Island to make it big. After working several tiring hours in a local tailor shop, Mister E hired her to become his main attraction.**

"**I do five shows a day at Phantasma." Meg told us. "I would have done more, but the strange boss of mine doesn't seem to appreciate pure talent."**

That was a pure lie! Meg had ordered Erik to give her five shows….

**Meg also went on to explain to us about Mister E's past mental illness.**

"**He's unstable at times…." she explained. "Some times he just lashes out in anger. But it's not his anger that frightens me, it's his strange habits that weird me out. He wanders around Phantasma late at night, screaming people's names like a mad man…."**

**But even with a looney boss, Meg has found it deep within her heart to follow her dream of becoming famous and the crowds seem to love her just as much as Phantasma. **

"**I'm going to be a big star." said Meg when asked about what she hopes happens in the coming weeks. "I'm going to be the biggest and best star that Coney Island has ever had…."**

**Coney Island is full of wonder, but when you add in Phantasma, a few oddities, a psychopathic owner and a lovely O-La-La girl those are just the right ingredients for a perfect day…"**

My poor husband! He creates the god damn place, and Meg has the nerve to say those mean things about him! I wasn't going to stand for it! Today Meg was getting a visit from me, and I was going to set things straight for good….She could rant on about him all she wanted to, but no one puts down my husband in front of the press…..She lied! She knows Erik is anything but mad! After all he's done for her and she has the nerve to spite him in such a way! All I knew was that Meg had a personal visit coming to her from me….

* * *

**Ok everyone, next chapter should be a good one… A lot of you are wondering about Raoul… Well, he's not done yet either.. Might be a while, but he will make an appearance as well. Please review! Thanks everyone! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone thanks again for the reviews…. Here's the next chapter. Have to tell you all that I was going to update Phantom Royale, but had a bomb shell drop on me today when my blood test results came back and my cholesterol was through the roof. It's probably going to be harder to update everyday now cause I have to be put on a strict exercise schedule that will take up most of my time after work each day. I promise to try my hardest, but what can I say, health comes first. Writing this chapter has cheered my up somewhat, and I hope to have the next chapter to Phantom Royale up soon…..Enjoy**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

After putting down the news paper, I threw it down on the floor, and checked on Erik. He was still asleep, and looked to still be in a lot of pain. I placed my hand on his shoulder, and watched as he opened his eyes, but kept his body still.

"Erik, how are you feeling?"

"I'm in more agony than I was last night…"

I examined Erik's neck and shoulder to notice that it was swollen terribly..

"I'm going to get you some ice. All you need to do is rest…"

My poor Erik closed his eyes, and I left the flat, angry that something like that even happened to him. I pushed past people, and made it over to the opera house where already I could hear the sound of music coming from inside. I stormed through the hallway, and right to the closed dressing door that belonged to Meg. I took a deep breath before reaching my hand out to knock, but before I could, the door came open, and out walked a middle aged man dressed up in a black over coat and trousers….. He gasped in fright upon seeing me standing there, but walked right past me… Once the path was cleared, I stood in the now open doorway, gazing upon Meg who was sitting in front of her vanity adjusting her corset….

God! Not only did I know that she was selling off her body to men each day, but she was doing it in her dressing room! The one that Erik owned….. He would be outraged!

"So this is how you repay Erik? By fornicating with strange men in one of his dressing rooms?"

Meg looked over at me, and began to angrily brush her hair.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home, caring for your ailing husband?"

"And shouldn't you be respecting Erik's property?"

I entered the dressing room, and slammed the door shut, causing Meg to flinch.

"Did I say you could come in here?"

"I don't care if you did…. The reason I'm here is due to the garbage lies you said about Erik during your interview… You lied about him, Meg… And now the New York times has an article about it on the front page. They called him an unstable psychopath…"

Meg giggled, and continued brushing her blonde locks in the front of the mirror of her vanity.

"Oh, come now Christine, both you and I know how unstable that man can be. He has a definite anger problem…"

"He's treated you with nothing but kindness, and you have the nerve to talk ill about him like that…. Do you know he's laying in bed right now and his neck is immobile? I would love to know how a sandbag magically flies down and hits someone like that?"

Meg paused with the brush in her hair…

"Have you come here to blame me? I had nothing to do with that, Christine….. Christ, do you honestly think I would want to dispose of my money train? No matter how unstable and hideous he is, the last thing I would do is want to kill him…."

"Don't call Erik hideous… Don't speak another ill word of him. I'm going to schedule another interview with the press, and you better speak kindly of him."

"I will do no such thing. Besides, I have enough information about Erik's past to keep him giving me what I want for years to come….I'm sure the press would enjoy having me tell them how he screams about molestation in his sleep, or how he enjoys pleasuring himself in the Phantasma bathrooms…."

This angered me! Quickly I snatched the brush out of Meg's hands, and pinned her against her seat.

"You will say no such thing….. It's a lie, and you know it."

"Well, I might have made up the last part, but it doesn't take away the fact that he was molested as a child….. I'm sure the press would love to hear about how he was pinned down to a cage floor, and taken in the buttocks by his master…"

I slapped Meg when she laughed, causing her to gasp and grab the brush away from me.

"What if that happened to you!" I yelled. "It wouldn't make a difference…it's all rape, Meg… It was a horrible thing that's happened to Erik, and if it happened to you, you would act just as he does. I can't believe you can honestly sit here and laugh about something like that…."

"Oh, believe me, my mother has told me much more embarrassing things about Erik than that…"

"Such as?"

"Why would I tell the likes of you?"

"I have a right…."

Meg placed her brush down on the vanity, and began to put on her glittery makeup.

"Why not just ask the man yourself? But while we're on the subject, you must have heard about how my mother found him making out with a manikin who looked exactly like you?"

Meg began to hysterically laugh, and continued with her makeup…

"Stop it! I didn't come here to hear you laugh….Why Meg? Why have you turned into such a whore?"

Meg turned around and glanced at me, her face filled with such anger…

"Whore? I am not a whore, Christine! I'm nothing like the wanton you are!"

"Me? A wanton? I am happily married and with child. You on the other hand have been sleeping around…"

"But that' where you're wrong, Christine…"

Meg began circling me, her voice becoming soft and calm.

"A whore gives up her body to just any man… She lays on her back and lets the man do anything he wants with her…. I on the other hand find what makes them want it… While you were fleeing here with your new lover, I was back in Paris studying the sexual pleasures of human beings…. I do things no other women would do…. I can please a man simply by touching their shoulders…."

Her hands grasped my shoulders, and turned me around to face her.

"How do you please your husband, Christine? Do you look that monster in the face and straddle his lap?"

"Stop it, Meg…."

"Do you know how much one man gives me for an hour?"

I shook my head, and Meg's grip tightened on my shoulders.

"More than your hideous husband is paying me in a day."

"Then why work here? If the pay is so poor, then why bother working in Phantasma?"

"Because I can be famous from working here, and rich from working the streets…. I can have anything I want… Don't even get me started on how much a man pays me for a single blow job…."

"A what job?" I questioned.

Meg began to laugh again, and finished dressing for her performance.

"My poor Christine, so innocent, so virginal…"

"I am not a prude, Meg…"

"Seems as though you are…. Oh, Christine, please, tell me your hideous husband is satisfied with you fulfilling his sexual needs…"

"He is!"

"And why is that?" she asked sarcastically. "Oh, because he's just as new to sex as you are….. If you ever tried pleasing one of the real men on Coney Island, I bet they would want their money back….. You think straddling your husband is real sex? It's nothing more than two animals acting out on the only thing they know how to do…. There is much more to it than that…..You're so inexperienced…"

"Meg, stop! I didn't come here to hear your two sense on love making… Erik and I love each other and are satisfied on what we both know…Now I want you to go to the press and fix this, or else I'm telling Erik what you're using his dressing room for."

"So you're going to play this game are we?"

"Do it Meg…."

"I have to go, my audience awaits me…. But since you asked me kindly, I'll go talk to the press and agree to another interview to clear things up…."

"Thank you…."

Meg pushed past me, and I followed her to the stage.

"Now get out of my way…."

Her anger left as she strutted out on center stage to the roaring crowd.

"And now for your entertainment I present to you Meg Giry, Coney Island's O-La-La girl…" was the introduction Dr. Gangle gave her.

The crowd went wild, especially the men…..

I stood there behind stage watching Meg shake her body as the men tried to grab her… It disgusted me.

"Feeling jealous are we?" was the familiar voice that came from behind me.

I turned around to see Madame Giry standing behind me.

"Absolutely not…" I said.

"Erik must be a disappointment, am I right?"

"Erik is anything but a disappointment. I'm not like your daughter…. I don't understand how you could approve of her sleeping around…"

"It's making her rich…."

"But aren't you afraid of her getting hurt? She's your only daughter for god's sake…"

"I'm not afraid at all…. Meg can take care of herself…"

I couldn't stand to be around her anymore, and decided to run my errand and get home to Erik…

"Speaking of that…" I said. "I must get home and take care of my husband…."

"Then go…" was Madame Giry's rude reply…

I left the opera house, and headed to the ice factory that was located on the dock…. I entered through the front door, and immediately felt the chill on my flesh due to the cool temperature. When the owner came to the front desk, I told him I wanted eight pounds of ice, and he disappeared for the slightest of seconds, before returning with a plastic bag filled with the ice I had wanted. After paying for it, I hurried home before the humidity could melt the ice. When I arrived however, Erik was sitting up in bed, his neck cocked to the right side, and the newspaper in hand.

I placed the ice down on the counter, and hurried to help him.

"How dare they!" he spat. "How dare they write such garbage about me!"

His eyes scanned the paper, his head staying leaned to the right side.

"He's unstable at times? Psychopathic owner? How dare she!"

I snatched the paper away from Erik before he could become any angrier, and threw it aside.

"I already took care of it…. Meg is going to go to the press, and fix everything…"

"Try explaining the truth after everyone on Coney Island already read this morning's paper…" he spat…

I placed some ice into a cloth, and came back to Erik to place it on his sore neck….

"This will help bring down the swelling…" I said, kneeling down at his side.

"Thank you….You're the kindest wife anyone could ever ask for…"

I knelt there, holding the ice on his neck, Meg's conversation running through my mind.

"Erik, tell me, am I a disappointment to you…." I swallowed hard. "In bed, I mean…"

Erik's neck stayed cocked to the side, but his eyes moved to meet mine.

"In bed?" he questioned.

"When we make love. Is there something you've wanted and I haven't done?"

"Christine…" he mewed. "Whenever you and I make love, it gets better every time…"

"But every single time, it's either me straddling you, or me laying down with you on top….I'm sorry if I'm coming off a little too salacious."

"No, you're fine…. Erik is quite satisfied with what he and Christine do in bed… But it seems as if you are the dissatisfied one."

"No…not at all…" I gasped. "I thought I was doing everything right…."

"And you are….What would make you think you were doing something wrong?"

I swallowed, and looked away, trying to think of how to say what I wanted to…

"I…I just heard there were more things a couple could do… to satisfy their needs. I'm so inexperienced with such a subject and only acted out on what I knew. But….Meg…She… she told me more…"

"And what would she know about such a subject? She's not even married…"

God, what was I getting myself into? I should have just kept my mouth shut….

"Um…well…you see Meg has another job besides working for you… She pleases men at night…"

"She's a prostitute?" he questioned.

I shamefully nodded, and could see Erik's concern…..

"She's going to get herself killed…."

"Perhaps, but it's making her rich…."

"I would have thought her to have a little more respect for herself than that…."

"I believed the same thing…. But she told me things…things I had no idea were even possible…"

"Your Erik is slightly a bit more educated in the subject than you are, but not much more than you… He's studied some books. But believe me when I say that I am never dissatisfied with the way you make love to me…It's more than what Erik deserves…."

"But tell me the truth, don't you want more?"

"Doesn't every man?"

"So I am displeasing you…."

"No, Christine….Never.. I'm simply stating a fact. Men beg for more pleasure, but one knows better than to ask of it… I'm not a pig, like every other man on Coney Island paying a whore to please him…. I'm simply pleased with my wife, and enjoy what ever pleasure she gives me, which is more than I had ever gotten…."

"But what about jobs?"

"What?"

My cheeks lit up bright red, and I looked away, too ashamed to even repeat the question.

"I'm sorry…. I guess… I guess I just want to please you so much."

"And you do…. But if you would like to know more, I could tell you what I know…"

"Erik, it's alright….."

"Could I tell you something, Christine?"

"Anything…"

"Lay me back down first…. I'm getting very uncomfortable sitting like this…"

I helped Erik lay down, and then laid down beside him.

"Christine, there are things…. Much more things I would rather not put myself through… My master molested me in more ways than one, and if you repeat what he did to me…I might find myself screaming again…."

"What other things are you talking about?"

"Horrible things, my love….For now, please promise me that we'll keep our love making the way it's been…. I've just gotten used to that. Someday, perhaps I will be stable enough to endure more, but for now, I can't take anything more…..My master has ruined my mind forever, and something's just stick in your mind for a long time after the damage has already been done.…."

"Ok….if you're happy then I'm happy…"

"And I am…. Never for one moment does the way you make love to me disappoint in anyway…It's simply breathtaking."

"Would you do something for me, Erik?"

"Yes, anything…"

"Tell me of these things you don't want happening to you… tell me, before I ever make the mistake of trying to do them to you?"

"I'd rather not…. For they are far more hideous than my face…To explain such things to you would be torture to my memory…"

"Please, Erik…"

"That's the second time I told you no…" he replied, his voice angry and slightly raised. "Now don't ask me again…."

"Then how am I to know that it's one of the things that upset you?"

"Because we are keeping our love making the same as it always is…. I demand that you don't educate yourself anymore than you already are….I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. What's happened to me was horrible, and I don't plan on rehashing any of those events anytime soon…."

"But that's what I don't understand, Erik…. If you love me, you would tell me what's happened to you…"

This had upset my husband… No matter all the pain he was in, he shot his body up from his laying position, and turned to me, his neck still cocked to the right side.

"Did you not just hear what I said!"

I cowered against the wall, and pulled my knees into my chest….

"What!" he growled. "What would you like to know! How Erik's master forced himself into Erik's backside! How he tore Erik's insides apart so he couldn't walk for weeks!"

My husband had gone mad…. He was now out of bed, pacing around the flat in an angry rage, continuing to rant.

"How his master enjoyed tasting Erik! How he bit Erik down there and forced him to perform painful sexual things on his master!"

Erik dropped to his knees, aching from the pain in his neck, and sobbing into his hands….

"Erik feels so disgusting….No soap in the world could ever wash away the filth his master had brought upon him…"

Slowly, I stood up, and approached Erik, patting him on the back while trying to calm him down…. Once again my unsteady hormones had caused me to push Erik too far….

"I'm sorry, Erik…" I said. "I shouldn't have pushed you…"

"Now that you know, you probably never want to taste me…..I'm so filthy, Christine…. So so filthy…."

"No you're not…..you're my husband, and I would do anything you asked of me…"

"Then just…..just help me to bed and leave me be…."

"Erik…"

"No! Just do as I ask…"

I helped Erik to his feet, and placed him back down in bed, adjusting his neck onto a pillow….

"I'm going to go into town to see Mr. Squelch…" I said, my voice upset.

"Do what you wish…..I must rest."

As I left the flat, all I could think about was when this child was going to be born…. At least then things between Erik and I would get better….I hoped.

* * *

**Ok everyone, please review…. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Thanks, I love you all!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey everyone, thanks again for your support and reviews! Next chapter of Phantom Royale should be up in the next few days, but for now, enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

**Christine's POV**

Ever since that night when I pushed Erik to far, things between him and I had been different. It was as if our love for one another was no longer there. For days, my husband laid in bed, sleeping off the agony in his neck…. During those days, we hardly spoke to one another. It was driving me completely mad, the silence was too much to handle! But everything changed on a Saturday night one week later….

During the hours that Erik slept during the day, I would entertain myself by going down to Phantasma and watching Mr. Squelch perform. By nightfall, I would return to our flat and prepare supper, leaving Erik's plate out for whenever he wanted to eat. Days ago, I had waken him up to feed him dinner, only to be yelled at for doing so…. Since then, I have left his dinner sitting on the table for when ever he decided to get up and eat. Sometimes I would wake up late at night to find Erik standing in front of the vanity mirror, trying to straighten his neck, but he would always wind up groaning, and letting things be…..

How badly I wanted to speak to him… How badly I wanted to embrace my husband…but I knew better than to do so. It was Saturday morning when I awoke to find Erik gone…. I didn't fret on his whereabouts, for I knew where he was….. I knew one week in bed was more than he could take, and now he was back to work….This had made me dreadfully sad…. My husband left me without even a single word, or a kiss goodbye…. When I pulled my dress over my head, I looked at myself in the mirror to notice that a small bump was beginning to show on my stomach…. I sighed happily… Oh, how my child was growing within me….It was such a wonderful thought. I wanted to do something for Erik… It had been so long since the last time him and I sat down together and enjoyed a meal… I knew he wouldn't be back until dark, giving me enough time to prepare something special. After grabbing my empty basket that I used to place my groceries in, I opened the door and bent down to pick up the morning newspaper….

Curious, I opened it up to see that Phantasma made the front page again….but this wasn't just any article, it was the new article I had asked Meg over a week ago to fix…Took her long enough…

"**Phantasma still stealing crowds; Mister E's rise to fame…"**

Perhaps Meg wasn't so bad after all… I read through the article, speed reading over how much the crowds loved Meg, and enjoyed the rides… But after reading over all of this, I came across the final paragraph that was about Erik.

"**Meg also admits to enjoying the mysterious Mister E and the pride he takes into running Phantasma.**

"**He's a very dedicated boss." replies Meg when asked about her relationship with the owner Mister E. "He knows everyone, and takes the time to make sure everyone of us are taken care of…."**

**Perhaps the so called psychopathic owner Mister E isn't psychopathic at all….just misunderstood…. But who is Mister E? When we asked a few patrons about him, they couldn't tell us who he was or what he looked like…. For now, all we do know about Mister E is that he runs one of the funniest attractions to visit in all of Coney Island. A visit to Phantasma is sure to be anything but a disappointment."**

I smiled, and placed the paper inside the flat before walking out to do my shopping. Once again the crowds lined the attractions, and they became few and far between once I reached the gates. No one was trying to leave Phantasma on a beautiful day like this… The sun was shining, and the heat was much milder than yesterday. I strolled through the market place, buying bread and pork for tonight's dinner….I enjoyed being able to stroll the markets once again without being escorted like a little girl. By the time I made it back to the flat, it was nearly lunchtime.

Lately I had been getting hungry earlier due to the baby growing inside me and I would wind up eating lunch earlier than I wanted to. Though, my lunchtime consisted of preparing dinner, and throwing it all into a pot to heat up later on…. But, I did love the clock tower of Phantasma… It rang out each hour with the most melodic sound I have ever heard….and that beautiful sound echoed throughout Coney Island…. Oh, the wonderful inventions my Erik thinks of…

As the clock tower chimed in the noon hour, I stood there by the window ledge, listening to it chime each time, and watched as the seagulls seemed to dance to it in the air… Dinner time was still a while away, and I couldn't bear to sit around with nothing to do…. Perhaps Erik had all his work done and could spare me a few moments of his time… Deciding it was the best idea of entertainment, I found myself heading towards the opera house….. Meg's show was going on, and I could hear it from the hallways… I thought about thanking her for saying something nice about Erik in the paper, but decided to steer clear of her… When I made it to Erik's office, I knocked on the door, and stood there waiting for him to answer.

When nothing happened, I knocked again, but still nothing happened.

"Erik? It's Christine…."

"Erik isn't in…" came the familiar voice from behind me.

I turned around to see Madame Giry standing in the dark corner of the hallway as if she'd been spying on me….

"Where is he?"

"I wouldn't know… He was here earlier this morning to fill out some paper work, but now I have no idea….He left without a word."

"I'll be on my way then…"

"Well, if you find him, tell him that Meg is looking for him…"

That's probably the reason he left in the first place…. Meg had probably agitated him to a point where he left to clear his mind. I walked out the back door, and came down the steps, wondering where to find Erik, when Mr. Squelch stopped me.

"Miss Christine…."

Mr. Squelch was sitting on one of the outdoor benches eating a sandwich and enjoying the fresh sea air…

"Oh, Mr. Squelch… How are you?"

"On my lunch break… and I suspect you are looking for your husband?"

"Yes…" I giggled. " Have you seen him?"

"As a matter of fact, I have….There was a mechanical problem with one of the rides. He's working on it…I'll take you to him."

"Thank you…"

Mr. Squelch gulped down the final part of his sandwich, and motioned me to follow him through the crowds…. On the other side of the park, there was haunted house that you rode a small cart though it…. The ropes were up around it, and there was no one in site. Mr. Squelch lifted up the ropes for me to slip under, and pointed to the opening of the attraction.

"The controls are right through that door and down the stairs…. Be careful.."

"Thank you…" was all I said before carefully walking around the lined up carts and into the front opening, something one would usually ride through. As soon as I stepped through the door, I slowly walked along the track, looking at all the scary images that were painted along the walls and fake spiders that were hanging from the ceiling. About halfway in, there was a trap door that was left open, with a stairwell that led you down to an unknown destination….this is where Erik must have been. I walked down the stairs, being careful not to trip….When I reached the bottom, Mr. Squelch was right… this was indeed the control room… It was a room no taller than me, with a bunch of different colored wires hanging about that ran all underneath the haunted house, and connected to a metal box that was hanging on the wall… When I looked up at the ceiling, I noticed that the cart's track ran all the way around it….. I followed the track, until I came across Erik… He was laying on the ground, covered in sweat, and his arms reaching up to one of the dangling wires, twisting it around a bolt that was attached to the track in the ceiling…

"Erik?"

My voice had caused him to jolt up off his back, and hit his head on the ceiling…

"Damn it!" he cursed, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"I'm sorry…" I said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You did everything but scare me…. What are you doing down here?" he growled.

"I was looking for you… Mr. Squelch said I would find you here."

Erik laid down once more, and continued working on the track.

"Yes, well…. For some reason the cars of the haunted house were getting stuck on this part of the track this morning…. I decided to come have a look to find the reason why…"

"And did you find the problem?" I asked.

"A loose wire to one of the main bolts that hold the track together…. Without electricity flowing into the bolt, the carts pause when they reach this portion of the house…"

My Erik was so smart, and it was one of the reasons I loved him…. He was a pure genius. There wasn't anything he couldn't create or fix….

"And that should fix it…" he said, sitting up and dusting his trousers off.

"If you're busy, I can go…"

"I'm sure you didn't come all this way just to see what I was up to….. Come, walk with me back to the opera house."

He placed the mask back over his face, and led me up the staircase before lowering the trap door back onto the opening.

"How is your neck feeling?"

"It hurts, but now that I can actually keep it straight I believe I feel much better than before."

Erik took a back way to the opera house to avoid the crowds, and took me through the back door of the opera house.

"Meg is looking for you…" I warned.

"Yes, that's why we must hurry back to my office before she spots me…. Damn girl has been on my back all morning."

We reached Erik's office without a problem at all, and he locked it behind him before opening the wardrobe closet to take out a clean shirt.

"You know, Christine, I have a substantial amount of explaining to do…" he replied, unbuttoning his dirty shirt.

"About what?" I questioned taking a seat on the couch in his office.

He removed his shirt completely, and placed it aside, all of his scars exposed to my eye site… God, how long it had been since the last time I tasted any of them.

"How much of a grump I was during the last week…." he said, bringing me out of my day dream of tasting his scars. "It was uncalled for, and you didn't deserve the attitude that came with it…."

He placed on his new shirt, and took a seat at his desk.

"I do hope you can forgive me…."

"Of course….but there is one thing…"

"Name it…."

"Could you be home tonight at a decent time… It's been ages since you've come home at dark and spent some time with me…"

Erik smiled, and hovered himself over some paperwork.

"If that would make Christine happy, then Erik shall be home no later than eight o clock….that is…if that is fine with you?"

"Perfect…"

"Well then, I promise to be home no later than eight…"

I smiled, and kissed Erik on the side of his mask.

"You're the best husband in the world…."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe…but for you, my love, Erik promises to be home by eight."

"Ok, I'll leave you to your work then."

"I'll see you tonight, my love…"

I left Erik alone, and began my journey back to the flat. I was so excited about tonight… I haven't been able to kiss Erik the way I wanted to in almost a week… I haven't been able to kiss his scars or tell him how much I love him…. Tonight was going to change all that… I could only hope that after tonight, we could both go on living as a happy couple again.

When I made it home, I began cooking dinner, and setting up the dinner table the way I wanted. I set a few candles out, and placed them on both sides of where Erik and I would be sitting…. Soon, the flat began to smell of shreded pork and sauerkraut, one of Erik's favorites…. When the sun had gown down, the lights of Phantasma lit the darkened park, and it was such a wonderful site to see outside my window…. I sat there at my vanity, brushing my hair after dressing into Erik's favorite dress that I owned. I figured I might as well get as much use out of it as possible because within the coming weeks, I knew I would no longer be fitting into it….. Just as I was finishing up, I heard the door open, and turned around to see Erik entering through the front door, a dozen red roses in hand….

"Erik….It's seven thirty…" I replied, amazed to see him home so early.

"I have disappointed you?" he questioned.

"No, not at all…."

"These are for you, my love…"

Erik handed me the roses, and I placed them in a vase on our table.

"You cooked?" he questioned.

"Yes, for you…"

"I must admit that I'm a little dirty for dinner….. Nothing like the beautiful woman you look like tonight…then again, you always look beautiful."

I blushed, and began to place out our portions as Erik poured himself a glass of wine.

"I take it you'll be having water?"

"Yes, please…"

We both took our seats, and Erik placed his mask into his lap….

"Everything looks delectable…" I said. "Like you, my love…"

Oh, it was wonderful to be having my old Erik back once again…

"So did Meg ever come looking for you?" I asked.

"Yes, and it wasn't a pleasant visit either…."

I took a bite of my food, and placed my fork down.

"What did she want?"

"More money and a new act that involved her showing off more skin…"

"Please tell me you didn't agree to that…."

"Never… I did increase her pay, but I denied her such an act…. I will not trash my dream by having such filth come into it. There's enough brothels and whorehouses in Coney Island to give a man such pleasures….I don't need this becoming one of those places…"

"She'll probably be back tomorrow with the question again…" I reminded him.

"Right, she can be very persistent when she wants to be."

"Do you know what she told me?"

"One could only imagine…"

I stuck another mouthful of food into my mouth, and took a sip of water.

"Meg told me that Madame Giry once caught you kissing a manikin that looked like me…."

Erik began to choke on his wine, and coughed before having the courage to face me…..

"The night was going so perfect, one could only wonder why you would bring something like that up…"

"I was just curious…. I'm not ashamed…"

"If this would make your whole night happier, then, yes, it is true…."

An awkward silence filled the room, and I looked up to see Erik continuing to eat.

"Were you truly that madly in love to do such a thing?"

"For years I watched you, Christine….and during those years, I had wished for it to be you to save me from my solitude…Before you I had never kissed a woman before…I found a Manikin that looked exactly like you….. I took off my mask on the evening I caught you and the Viscount on the roof of the opera house kissing…It broke my heart and so I came back down to my lair and kissed the manikin, sobbing and wishing it were really your lips and not the cold plastic ones I were kissing…. Madame Giry caught me…"

"I'm not ashamed of you…"

"I'm….I'm glad to hear."

God, there I went again…. My hormones acting up and getting into business I shouldn't be getting myself into…

"Would you dance with me, Erik?"

"Of course…."

I stood up, and Erik led me out to the middle of the floor as we began to sway to the rhythm of our hearts beating together…..

So long….it had been so long since we had danced with one another. I sighed, and placed my head on Erik's chest, never wanting this to end. Moments later, the beautiful sound of Erik's clock tower went off, chiming in the eighth hour of the evening….

"Did I ever tell you how much I love that clock?" I said.

"I don't recall…"

"I do… it's so beautiful Erik…."

I looked up at him for the slightest of moments, his hands cupping both my cheeks, and bringing his lips down upon mine… It was like an electric jolt to my chest….it was like sparks lighting themselves into a raging fire….. Oh the things my Erik does to me… Soon, our once calm passionate kiss turned into a raging fire of lusting for one another… Our lips feverishly indulged themselves into the other's….our breathes became nothing more than slight gasping, and out chests heaved against one another….

I wasn't sure we had gotten over to our bed, but in one swift motion, Erik placed me down on the mattress as we continued our kisses….I felt his hands running feverishly over my body, peeling away my dress and rubbing them over my bare shoulders….This wasn't fare… I wasn't going to let this happen… I unbuttoned his shirt, and traced kisses over his collarbone, groaning as he did…..His hand reached the bump in my stomach, and he smiled at me upon feeling this….

"Our child is growing…" I cooed.

His lips came down over my neck, and kissed it gently.

"Yes, and you look so beautiful…."

"Do you think so?" I asked.

"Yes, very…."

Erik and I kissed one another until we both eventually fell asleep…. I awoke later that night to hear a nearby siren, and rolled over, wanting to burry my face into Erik's chest, but he wasn't there…. I gasped upon realizing this, and reached over on the nightstand to check the time… It was nearly two a.m…. Where was he? I sat up, and pulled my dress back up over my shoulders, looking around the flat hoping to see him standing over near the bathroom…

"Erik?" I called his name several times, hoping to hear him call back… When he didn't, I stood up and headed for the door. I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I was worried… It scared me when my Erik wandered off into the night to do work. Perhaps he was putting up more posters for Meg or something….

As I walked through Phantasma, the only thing still alive and lit was Dr. Gangle's after hours café…. There were still lots of oddities laughing and partying inside, but I slipped right past it…Only I heard someone calling my name.

"Lost, Christine?"

I turned around to notice Meg standing against the café wall, smoking a cigarette and dressed in fishnet stockings and a short skirt.

"I'm not lost, I'm looking for Erik….have you seen him?"

"Can't say that I have….."

"What are you doing out here this late?"

"What do you think? Working the streets….you should try it sometime…"

"Yes, perhaps I shall, with my husband…" I snapped.

"Don't get smart with me, Christine…."

"Goodnight, Meg…"

I walked past her, and continued my journey through Phantasma looking for Erik… I wandered to the back of the opera house expecting to find Erik, but instead, I was attacked by two men….. God! Why hadn't I stayed in bed. They were two oddities….drunk as far as I could tell… I could hardly see them, but I knew the only people still lurking around Phantasma were the oddities from the café… They drug me to the alley beside the opera house, and threw me down onto my back…

"Please…" I pleaded. "I'm pregnant…just please let me go…"

"We're not letting you go no where…" slurred one of them.

"We're just going to have some fun…." slurred the other.

I tried to scramble away, but they only grabbed me and threw me down onto my stomach… My baby…my poor baby…God! Why was this happening to me… Why did Erik leave me alone at such an early hour? Why couldn't he just be laying beside me right now, back in our flat? They pushed me harder to the ground, and I could feel one of them lifting the skirt of my dress…. God, I was going to be raped just as Erik had been…. I cried, oh, how I cried….I just wanted to go home….. I was expecting them to do such horrible things to me, but before they could, the familiar voice of Mr. Squelch rang out in the alley, scaring them away….. I lay there crying and bleeding…Mr. Squelch rolled me over to my back, and lifted me up into his strong arms.

"Christine, where's Erik?"

"I…I don't know…" I sobbed…

Mr. Squelch wrapped his arms around me, and began walking me back to my flat…. I thought I was ok… I thought I was going to be fine, but moments later, my stomach began to ache, and I could feel blood seeping out from between my legs….. I was anything but ok…

* * *

**Ok everyone, please review…. More to some soon. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Well since I left it on a cliffy I decided to hurry up with this chapter…Thanks again for the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

Where was Erik? That was all I could think about as Mr. Squelch carried me back to the flat…. Once we reached the door, Erik was also there coming back from where ever in god's name he came from….His eyes widened in horror upon seeing me in Squelch's arms…..

"What happened?" he gasped.

"Found her in an alley being harassed by two oddity's, sir…"

Quickly Erik unlocked the door, and Squelch rushed up the steps and placed me in bed. I lay there in complete agony, grasping my stomach and blood seeping out from between my legs….

"Mr. Squelch, go get help…..quickly…"

"Right away, sir…"

When Mr. Squelch left, Erik grabbed some towels and rushed to my side…

"Dear God, Christine….dear god…"

I knew Erik was in tears, but when he saw the blood seeping out from my legs, his cries had turned into sobs…

"oh, no…." he sobbed.

He tried to wipe up the blood with towels, but the blood continued to flow…..

"The baby…." I cried, grasping onto my stomach… "Erik…promise…."

"Shh…it's alright, Christine…everything is going to be fine….God, why were you out?…."

"Erik…."

My stomach was in the worst pain possible, and all I could think about was the possible thought of losing my baby… When the Mr. Squelch came back, he had the oddity doctor with him. Erik rushed over to him, and pleaded the doctor to save my child…. It was terrible….the doctor looked over my body, and began to sop up the blood with the towel Erik had been using….

"How far along is she?" I heard the doctor ask…

Erik ran his fingers through his hair, and paced the room, silently counting to himself.

"I…ah…ten weeks?" he frantically spit out.

The doctor placed a stethoscope over my stomach, and listened around….

"The baby is still moving around…..But I'm not sure how much damage is done…"

"The child will be ok?" questioned Erik.

"She must stay in bed. It's likely that she'll go into an early pregnancy…."

"My baby is going to be…." I had to stop to take a breath… "My baby is going to be premature?"

The doctor nodded.

"You must not get out of bed…. You need to stay in a laying position so the child can grow as much as possible before being born. If you get up and walk around it's likely that your water will break….."

The doctor sopped up the remainder of the blood, and gave me some sort of pink medicine to drink…. I was so tired, but my stomach was in agony, and my child was squirming around…. I lay there for the longest time, tears streaming down my face…. What if something was wrong with my baby? What if I had damaged it for good? When Mr. Squelch left with the doctor, Erik trembled back to the bed, and laid down beside me…

"Christine, why? Why did you go out looking for me?"

"Why were you out? Why were you out there so early, Erik?"

"Erik had to run an errand….He was going to return before Christine woke up…Oh, god…our baby…."

"It's my fault, Erik….I shouldn't have gone out….."

I lay there face to face with Erik, his hand running through my hair as the tears streamed down his malformed face.

"What did they look like, Christine? Tell Erik who did this to her…."

"I don't know…" I sobbed. "It was two oddity's…..They were drunk… I could smell it."

"This is all my fault… I let Dr. Gangle open that after hours café…."

I placed my head into Erik's shoulder, and sobbed…..

"It's going to be fine, Christine….shh…it's going to be ok…."

"What if our child dies, Erik? What if he's too premature to be born?"

His hands cupped my cheek, and looked down at me.

"You need to calm down…..you're going to stay in bed and let this child grow as much as it can….And when it's born, we'll take the best of care that we can and hope for the best…"

His hand placed itself over my stomach, and felt the baby kicking….

"Oh, Christine….it's so beautiful…."

"If only this child could be beautiful… I probably ruined any beauty this child had…."

"Don't say that….. If this child comes out anything but beautiful, it's because of me, not you…"

"Please don't leave me, Erik…..please stay with me forever more and if you're stepping out at least leave me a note…"

"Erik promises…..he promises…"

He kissed me on the lips, and I snuggled close to him.

"I love you, Erik…."

"As do I…"

For the remainder of the night, my stomach ached me, and I tried to stay comfortable within Erik's embrace…. When I awoke the following morning, Erik wasn't laying beside me…..no, he wasn't, but he was not far away. When he saw that I was up, he brought a tray of breakfast over to the bed….

"Morning….how are you feeling?" he asked, placing the oatmeal down in front of me.

"Like garbage…."

"Here, I made this for you….The baby needs to eat."

"My stomach is killing me…. I couldn't possibly eat it…"

Erik wouldn't take no for an answer… He held a spoon of it in front of my mouth, and coaxed me to eat it…

"Come, Christine, there's no telling how many more days you have until the baby is going to come….you need to give it as much nourishment as you can…"

Erik was right… I wasn't sure how much longer this child was going to be inside me… It was bad enough that it was going to be born possibly seven months early…Spoonful after spoonful, I ate the oatmeal Erik fed me…When the oatmeal was gone, Erik took the bowl away, and returned to my side with a stack of paper work, and sat beside me….

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Working, what does it look like?"

"Since when do you work in bed?"

Erik took his stack of paper work, and placed it on his lap before glancing over at me.

"Well, I can't possibly leave you can I? What if you went into labor? Someone needs to be here to get help…"

"Won't you fall behind in your work?" I asked.

"Work? I have it all right here….."

"So you're not leaving my side today?"

"Wouldn't dream of it…"

Oh, how I loved my Erik….. I rubbed my stomach, and placed my head on his thigh…

"You know, Erik we haven't discussed names…. Our child could be here within days, and we don't even have a clue on what to name it…"

"Erik never thought about names…. Christine should name the child what she wants…"

"No, Erik, I want you to name our child….."

"What if our child is a boy?" he asked. "What would Christine want to name it?"

"How about we name him after you?"

"Me? Oh, please, Christine…. Don't. I hate my name…."

"Why, Erik? weren't you named after your father?"

Erik placed his pen down on his work, and tuned to face me once more.

"Sadly, no… My father's name was Charles. When I was born, my mother was so disgusted with my face that she told the priest to name me….and sadly, his name was Erik…."

"That's horrible…"

"Yes, I was named after a complete stranger….So no, don't name our child Erik…."

"But I want to name our child after someone in my family….or yours…"

"There's no one in my family worth naming after…Perhaps if it is a boy, we could name it after your father…."

My eyes lit up with the wonderful idea Erik had suggested.

"Gustave?" I questioned.

"Yes, sounds perfect….."

"What if it's a girl?"

"Then we shall call her Christine…."

I giggled, and playfully slapped his arm.

"Erik…"

"What? It's a perfect name…."

I grew tired, and closed my eyes, thinking about our soon to be child…. Erik was like a changed man after that day….Over the next few days, he rarely left my side at all… He brought his work to bed, and spent endless hours filling out paper work and spending time with me…. He prepared all of my meals, and fed them to me when I refused to eat. All he kept thinking about was the baby and how badly it needed to eat. I loved our time together, but I knew he was only being this way because of the possibility of our child being born within the next few days…. I knew once the child was born, he would be back to staying out late and working in the opera house…. My stomach was in so much agony, and I wanted the child to come out, but then again, I didn't want my time with Erik to end. I knew the longer my child stayed inside of me, the better its chances of survival were going to be…

I spent most of my time looking out the window at the seagulls or listening to the chiming of the Phantasma clock tower…. But after the first week of laying in bed, I because bored…I tried sleeping most of the time, but even that became boring…But what made matters worse, was when I awoke one morning to find Erik gone…. It had been over a week since he left my side for anything…Where could he be? I turned my head to face the nightstand, and noticed a note laying there…. I picked it up, and read Erik's scratchy handwriting….

"_Had to step out to check on a few things, be back soon._

_Forever Yours_

_Erik."_

I placed the note down, and groaned… At least he could get up and walk around…..I had been laying on my back for over a week, and I was sick of it…. I know the doctor told me I had to stay in bed, but I wasn't going to lay down forever…. If I would have known what was going to happen when I boosted myself up into a sitting position, I would have stayed laying down….but how was I to know that sitting up was going to break my water…

From the moment I boosted myself up, it was like a water balloon had busted within my stomach…. I felt a pop from within, and began to feel fluid hitting my legs…. God, what was happening to me! I laid back in pain, and began to feel the worst agony my stomach had ever felt before….. I lay there clenching the sheets as each moment of pain came and went…. I was crying in agony, and wishing Erik was here….

Moments later, the door opened, and Erik and Mr. Squelch came walking in carrying a beautiful hand carved crib….

"I'm back, Christine…" called Erik's voice from the doorway…

Mr. Squelch and him carried the crib into the nursery, and placed it down….. I tried to hold back the agony I was in, but when another painful contraction hit me, I screamed out… Erik turned towards me, his face running pale in horror…. He rushed over to my side, and looked down at me….

"Christine….Are you alright…"

"I…I think my water broke…"

Erik pulled back the covers, and gasped when he noticed blood seeping out from between my legs….

He then turned his head to face Mr. Squelch, and ordered him to get the doctor….

"You're going to be fine…" Erik promised me, squeezing my hand. "Everything is going to be ok…"

The pain only worsened, and my Erik was there to get me through each contraction….. It was all my fault… I should have continued to lay…why did I have to sit up? Why? My child was pushing threw me, forcing itself into the world at such an early stage of my pregnancy… God, if something went wrong, if my child didn't survive, I would never forgive myself….When the doctor came in, he rushed over to my bedside, and began to sop up the substantial amount of blood that was seeping out of me… I was lightheaded, and tired…most likely from the amount of blood pouring out of me….

"Is she going to be alright?" Erik questioned frantically…

"I'm not sure….We need to get this child out of her…"

Erik stood there squeezing my hand as the doctor positioned himself at the end of the bed.

"You're fully dilated…" he said. "It's time…."

The pain only continued to get worse and worse….I wanted to sleep so badly, but Erik wouldn't allow me to…. He only continued to pep talk me through my pain….

"Alright, Christine…. I'm going to tell you to push, and when I do, you must…." instructed the doctor…

I took a deep breath, and waited for the doctor to instruct me further.

"Alright, push…."

I sucked in my breath, and gathered all the strength I could bear and pushed….. It hurt so badly, but Erik was there to hold me hand….

"Again…."

Once more, I took a breath, and pushed every muscle in my body…..Afterwards, I lay there against my pillow gasping for air, and wishing it to be over….

"Come on, Christine…" I heard Erik coo into my ear. "You can do it…"

"I can see the head…Come on, you're almost there…"

By this time, I was completely exhausted…. But it was almost over… I once again gathered all the strength I could muster and pushed once more…

"Again…just the shoulders now…your child is almost born…"

Erik kissed me on the head, and once again walked me through the final push.

"You're almost there, Christine…..our child is almost here…"

At the final push, I felt the doctor pull the child out of me, and I plopped back against my pillow, waiting to hear the first cries of our child…..but the only sound within the room was my labored breathing….Why? Why wasn't my child crying? My eyes moved from my pillow to the end of the bed where the doctor was working on my child…. It looked noting more than a small pinkish animal that could fit in the palm of his hand… It was dead… that was all I could think about….Erik paced the room like a madman, grasping his hair, and looking back at the doctor every few moments to see if there was any change…. I knew he too was waiting for the cry… Silent tears began to fall down my cheeks as the moments got longer….

And then suddenly, like a miracle from heaven, the first cries from our child filled the room…. Oh, it was so beautiful… Our child's cries didn't sound like any other's…. No, already I knew this child was going to be a musical genius just like its father….. The cry was like listening to a beautiful symphony….This, was our miracle baby…

Erik rushed to me side, and squeezed my hand lightly…. Even through his mask, I could tell he was crying tears of joy…

"It's a boy…" came the relieved sigh from the doctor…

A son… I had a son… Oh, how I wanted to hold him in my arms right now. I was so excited to see him….This was my child…..Our child!

Moments later, the doctor came walking over to me, carrying our child that was now wrapped up in a yellow blanket…. This was it! I was finally going to see our child for the first time…. As the doctor lowered him into my arms, I was expecting to look down and see a mini Erik, with a face just as distorted as his, but this child…..our child was nothing like that…. I cried tears of joy upon looking down and seeing the beautiful face of our son. He was perfect! There was nothing ugly about this child…. He was perfect! He had my ears, and my lips….but his nose was nothing like mine…no, this nose must have been the one Erik was meant to be born with…. It was small and chubby….just perfect… Oh, and when he opened his eyes, the familiar beautiful blue eyes were staring me in the face…. Erik had two of the most beautiful shade of blue eyes I had ever seen, and now our son had them as well…..I looked up, expecting to see Erik standing above me, crying over our child's beauty, but he wasn't….. he was on the other side of the flat, both of his arms under each armpit, trembling and pacing around in a circle…. It was as if he thought my tears to be tears of disappointment. Before I could grab his attention, the doctor looked at my child one last time before pulling out a blank birth certificate…

"I'll leave this here with you…" he said. "Fill out the name, and return it to my office when you can.."

"Will my child be ok?" I asked.

"Feed him five times a day, and in a month bring him into my office for a checkup…We won't know if he has anything wrong with him until he grows…" he paused. "You on the other hand, should try and get some rest….you lost a lot of blood…"

When the doctor left, I laid there looking down at my child….I looked across the room to see if Erik was still there, and he was…

"Erik, come here…" I said.

"Please forgive Erik for disappointing you…." he cried. "Erik knew how hideous his child would be….Oh, Christine…"

Slowly, step by step, Erik approached the bed, his face staying turned away from the site of our child….

"Erik, look at him….please…"

My Erik's face slowly turned, and when he was face to face with our child, he dropped to his knees, and sobbed joyfully into his hands….

"Thank you….thank you…." was all he continued to sob.

"Erik….look at me…"

"Oh, Christine, he is so beautiful…..Erik could never create something as beautiful as your son is just on his own. Oh, Erik does not deserve to be a part of such beauty…"

"Erik, he's just as much yours as he is mine…..Oh, Erik, you never disappointed me….not for one second….

Erik stood to his feet, and took a breath…..

"Name him, Erik….please…"

"Oh, my love….but we already have…. Gustave…"

I smiled at our son, and looked up at Erik who was trembling in joy….

"Would you like to hold him?" I asked.

"Me?….Oh, no….Erik couldn't possibly…."

"I insist, Erik….He's your son too?"

"Erik's touch would destroy his beauty…."

"Erik, please hold him…."

"I….I don't know how…. Erik has never held a baby before…"

I sat up, and placed Gustave into Erik's arms….My husband was afraid… I knew he was…. But when he smiled down at our son, it was the most beautiful thing in the world….

"Watch his head…" I reminded him. "Support it with your arm…"

"I'm hurting him…"

"No, you're doing great…..Just relax yourself…"

As my Erik stood there with our son in his arms, I saw the most beautiful thing anyone could ever want to see….. For the first time ever, my son's tiny hand raised itself into the air, and wrapped his tiny fingers around Erik's…My husband gasped at the sudden contact, and never dared to pull away….Tears ran down my face as Erik smiled at our son…..But before taking him from Erik, I filled out the birth certificate that the doctor had left….. The first line asked for his full name, and I wrote it down, just as I had wanted it to be….

"_Gustave Erik Mulheim…." _

Yes, and what a perfect name it would be….. If Erik didn't want me to name our son after him, then I wanted it to be his middle name…. Erik was a father now, and every day he would be reminded of it just by knowing Gustave's full name…and what a wonderful name it was….

* * *

**Ok everyone….you all thought Christine was going to lose the baby….Nope! Gustave is here! Please review! And thanks again!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews…. Ok got to clear something up…. I know that in reality a baby that premature wouldn't be able to survive, but I did it in order to make the story more intense in later chapters to come…. don't' worry, I'm not killing Gustave, just going to put in some intensive care… If you all can get past the early birth, I can promise you more exciting chapters to come….Thanks…I know I've been promising to update Phantom Royale, and I promise I will… I've been working on it everyday… Little by little I guess. Enjoy and please review…**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

My child, my beautiful child was born seven months early….. I knew there were problems to come, perhaps even worse problems than I could already tell, but for the present time, I was happy…. Our child was beautiful in everyway, and each and every moment I spent with him was the happiest of my life….. But there was something rather wrong with Erik…I could sense it…. How badly I wanted this child to complete our happiness, but that was hardly the case….. It was as if Erik didn't want anything to do with this child…. And I knew the exact reason why….

For the first few days, Erik never left my side….he stayed beside Gustave and I, never leaving the flat…. When I noticed that my husband had only held Gustave one time since he's been born, I once again placed our child into his embrace….But Gustave, being the innocent and immature child that he was, cried when he noticed the change….Oh, how this broke Erik's heart…. Erik didn't understand that babies don't understand the difference between mother and father, but Erik already had it in his mind that his mask was scaring the child….. For days I continued to place Gustave into Erik's arms, but each and every single time, my child would cry…. I knew that Erik had it in his mind that he knew it was best to stay away…..but it wasn't… I knew if Erik continued to hold Gustave, he would eventually stop crying….Oh, my poor poor Erik….

The birth of my child had kept me ill, and so I stayed in bed most of the time…either feeding or entertaining my small child…. Summer was soon at an end, and winter would be upon Coney Island faster than we knew it… I awoke early one morning, two weeks after Gustave's birth…. I opened my eyes and rolled over to find my husband laying beside me…. Usually he would have been up for work by now, but I knew the final days of Phantasma being open were upon him…. And each and every night he was out late, closing things up and getting ready for winter….My poor Erik, the hard work had tired him so… I was about to reach over and cover him up when I heard Gustave begin to cry…

I had gotten Gustave on a routine feeding time…. I would feed him as soon as I woke up in the morning, then close to noon….after that I'd wait until around three in the afternoon then at dinner, and then right before I put him to bed…. And if I ever forgot about it, Gustave was right there to remind me… Quickly I rushed over to the beautiful wood stained crib that Erik had made with his own hands, and lifted my crying child out of the blankets and held him close to me….

I bounced him around, trying to stop the crying, and after a few moments it seized.

"It's ok, Gustave….." I cooed. "Mommy's right here…"

Moments after my child silenced, I took a seat in the chair beside Gustave's crib, and began to breast feed him like I always did…. As I was, I glanced over to still see Erik fast asleep as if he hadn't even heard Gustave crying….. Usually Erik was the first to tell me about our child's cries, but this morning he was dead to the world…. Once Gustave was finished feeding, I walked him over to our bed where Erik was laying….

"Erik…." I called his name ever so softly, and he groaned before gently rolling over onto his back….

"What is it?" he asked, his voice sounding exhausted and groggy.

"Could you hold Gustave for a few moments and burp him?"

I used any excuse possible to get Erik to hold him….. Already in his eyes I could see that he didn't want to hold him….

"Oh, Christine…" he groaned, running his fingers through his dark hair. "Please don't…You know as good as me that he'll only cry again…"

"I have to get dressed…. Just please hold Gustave for a few moments…."

My Erik sat himself up in bed, and turned his distorted face away from our baby as I placed him into Erik's arms….

"Now burp him…."

It only took me a few moments of moving towards my wardrobe closet before I heard Gustave crying again….. As I turned back to glance at Erik, I could see his hands trembling over my child's back, and tears escaping from his eyes….. Oh, Gustave why must you cry in front of your father….he doesn't understand…

"Please take him, Christine…" Erik pleaded. "Please…."

I pulled my nightgown over my head, and reached for a dress.

"Hold him, Erik…. Try to make him happy…"

"How can my face make a newborn happy?" he growled, causing Gustave to cry louder.

And then he angered me….. He tore himself up from bed, and placed Gustave down on his back before throwing on his cloak and heading to the door….

"Erik, stop this!"

Quickly, I rushed back over to Gustave and picked him up into my arms.

"No…" he cried. "Christine does not understand the ache that Erik gets when he sees his own son crying in front of his face…. Little Gustave does not love his poor ugly father….No one can…."

And with that, Erik slammed the door and left us alone…. I figured that he just walked out to blow off some steam, and decided to change Gustave…. Even though it seemed as though Erik hated our child, I knew he loved little Gustave with all his heart… My husband spoiled our son nonstop, coming through the door all the time with toys and clothes to dress him in…But the smallest joy of seeing his son smile in front of his face was something Gustave had yet to do…. My child had been born with the same beautiful smile Erik always showed me, but that smile came only to me, and not Erik….. Even when we sat at the dinner table together, Gustave would look at me from his highchair and smile, but if Erik gave him a single glance, that smile would disappear and be replaced with a look of confusion….For hours I sat by the window, wondering when Erik was coming home, and watching the once green leaves falling from the trees…..

Fall was moving in fast, and would soon be replaced with winter…. I hadn't yet known how cold the Coney Island winters are, but if they were anything like the ones Paris got, I would be completely happy….. This would be our first winter together.. Our first Christmas as husband and wife…..And I would make it a special one when it arrived…

That evening, I laid in bed with Gustave on my chest, singing softly to him to get him to sleep….. When his little eyes were finally closed, I got up from my spot, and gently placed him down in his crib…. Usually, Gustave slept all through the night without crying once, and I was glad…..When the grandfather clock in the hall chimed in the eleventh hour, I began to wonder where my Erik was? He couldn't keep avoiding Gustave and I like this for hours on end….. It made me sad, and I felt like a single mother…..

I lay in bed that night, looking at Erik's empty spot, and wondering where he was… I drifted off for a while, and awoke when I heard the door of our flat opening… I lay there, pretending to be asleep, waiting for Erik to crawl in beside me….. As the moments passed, I opened my eyes and saw Erik standing over near Gustave's crib, looking down at him as he slept, extending a hand to lightly brush our child's soft head…. It broke my heart to know that the only way Erik could touch his child without having it scream was by doing it when Gustave was sleeping….. I knew how badly Erik wanted to hold Gustave and laugh with him…. I only hoped these were things that would soon come…. I only hoped that our child was just a mother's boy and wanted me because he knew who I was, and not because he already feared Erik's face….

"Erik?" I softly called, causing him to turn around and snatch his hand away from Gustave as if he had done something wrong…

"It's ok…" I reminded him. "Come to bed…."

Erik slowly approached me, removing his jacket and trousers as he did so…

"Oh, Christine, Gustave is so beautiful when he sleeps…. Have you ever watched him sleep?"

"Yes, many times….. Mostly all day while you're out gallivanting around Coney Island like an unmarried man…"

"Did Erik displease you?" he shuddered.

"Yes, you did…. Very much. You leave Gustave and I here alone all day…. What if something happened to us, Erik? What if someone broke in here while you were gone and killed us both? You don't seem to care…." I pouted, rolling over in bed to turn away from him.

The room silenced, and all I heard was Erik start sobbing hysterically…. I turned back around, to see him on his knees, pulling at his dark hair with his pale hands…

"Christine does not understand how much Erik cares for her…" he choked. "All Erik does is wonder about Christine every moment of everyday….But….But when he knows how much his own son loathes him, Erik can't stomach it…. He rushes away to the opera house to vomit and sob….."

I hadn't realized that this is where Erik had been going….. He had been running away to sob alone and make himself sick….. I pulled him into my lap, and held his body close to me as I rocked him back and forth to hush his sobs….

"Erik, we'll get through this, I promise….. Gustave is going to love you, this I know…"

"Don't promise something you can't assure…Oh, Christine it hurts my heart so…."

"Erik, our son will adore you, I know this….. Please just give it time…. I'm sure by next summer our son will be so in love with you that he'll cry when he's placed into my arms and smile when in yours…."

"Oh, Christine, Erik loves you so much….."

I kissed his tear soaked lips, and laid in his arms.

"I love you too, Erik…."

"I promise to be here with you all winter long…."

"You promise?"

"Yes, tomorrow is Phantasma's final operating day and then after that Erik just has some rides to cover up for the winter…..But within a week's time, I should be by your side for the remainder of winter…"

"What about the employees?" I asked. "What will they do all winter?"

"Shovel snow in Phantasma and keep the place in order until next season….. I will have to do a few jobs here and there, but nothing that will take me longer than a few hours…"

"What of Meg?" I questioned.

"I unfortunately have her down as doing a few odd jobs here and there as well…. I cringe at the thought of seeing her popping in from time to time…."

"Has she been staying off your back?"

"Yes, and only because it's the end of the season…. I'm sure she'll come bugging me for more once I start preparing arrangements for next season…"

I smiled, and snuggled closer to him.

"Don't worry about that now, my love…..We have all winter to spend together…"

It was strange seeing Coney Island empty, and that's exactly how I saw it a few days later…. It looked like a nice cool day to finally take my child out into… Erik had already left to start covering more rides for the winter, and I was left all alone with simply nothing to do but look out the window…. Usually looking out the window would be more than enough entertainment for me with all the people crowding the park, but now that it was closed down for the season, there was nothing to look at except a few leaves blowing by… Deciding to go out, I dressed Gustave in some warmer clothes that Erik had stocked up on, and placed him into the papoose I had Erik buy…. After throwing on my cloak, I walked out the door, and into the nice fall air…. Breezy, but nice… Oh, how I missed this weather when I lived by the sea with my father many years ago…. A breeze was blowing everyday….One of the reasons why my red scarf blew into the sea, and Raoul…..Oh, why must I bring up such a name? Why? Why couldn't it have been Erik who rescued my scarf from the sea? Why did it have to be Raoul? But…our memories were all I had left….He was back in Paris, and I was glad…

Deciding to get something to drink, I stopped by Dr. Gangle's café, and paid him a visit… He smiled as soon as he seen me walk through the door….

"Ah, Christine, it's been ages since I last seen you…." he said. "Oh, and you have a baby now too?"

I nodded.

"Yes, he was born premature, but he seems to be doing ok…. His name is Gustave.."

Dr. Gangle came from around the counter, and Gustave wrapped his small hands around Dr. Gangle's finger, laughing as he did so….

"He seems like a happy baby….."

"He is…" I said. "I only wish he could be this happy around Erik…."

Dr. Gangle stood there teasing Gustave for a few moments, before walking back around the counter and taking an empty glass from the shelf.

"You know you can have your job back, Christine…. I'd give it to you…"

"That's very kind of you, but I think I'm going to stay home and raise Gustave for a while…."

"Well then, how about some apple cider? Nothing says fall like a hot cup of it…"

I took a seat towards the back of the café, and Dr. Gangle placed the steaming glass down in front of me….

"Here you go… Enjoy now… You'll be wanting something hotter than that once the winter arrives…"

"How cold does it get here in the winter?"

"It can get very cold…..Sometimes the snow falls so much that we run out of places to put it…"

I sat there with Gustave for a while, drinking some of the hot cider, and watching as the freaks entered and left the café. After a few moments, the door swung open, and Erik walked in…. His shirt was partly unbuttoned, and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows… This was his usual work attire, but it was too chilly outside to be dressed like that…. I watched as he ordered a cup of cider, and stood there sipping it…. His eyes scanned across the room, and seemed to widen in surprise when he saw me sitting where I was…. I smiled, and he made his way over to my table and took a seat.

"Christine, I wasn't expecting to see you here…."

"I'm just as surprised as you…" I said.

"You needn't stay outside too long with the child…" he reminded me. "It's too cold for the baby…."

"It's not too bad outside, besides, he's dressed pretty warm… On the other hand, why are you dressed like you are? The cold weather won't take kindly to you just because you're an adult…."

"I'm fine, really…. I have a jacket back at the opera house. I was getting warm with having to manually tarp each and every ride."

"Would you like to hold Gustave?"

Erik fingered his Styrofoam cup, and shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't want to cause a scene in the café…. I'll try again later on. Besides, I should really be getting back to work now…"

Erik stood to his feet, and kissed me on the head.

"I love you, Christine…. I promise not to return too late tonight."

"I love you too, Erik…."

When Erik left, I sat there for a while more bouncing Gustave playfully, and drinking my cider…. But I was not alone… I saw someone sitting down, only to look up and see Meg taking a seat with her cup of coffee in hand.

"It's been ages, Christine…" her familiar voice reminded me.

"Well a lot's happened since the last time I saw you…" I snarled.

"Right, looks like you had another man's baby…"

"How dare you…."

"I would have expected a baby that looked more like…..you know, Erik…"

"Erik is beautiful inside and out…. I didn't doubt his capability of creating a beautiful child for one second…Please, Meg, just let me be..

"Not until I tell you why I came over here….. My mother is having dinner tomorrow night and she wanted me to invite you and Erik to come along…"

"Tell her thank you, but I believe we rather not…."

Meg rolled her eyes.

"My mother is going to come find you anyway if you don't agree…. Come on, Christine, just come to dinner…How bad could it possibly be?"

"Why does she want Erik and I to come to dinner all of a sudden?"

Meg shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know…. Maybe because she heard about your baby and wants to see him? Maybe because she misses having you around? I don't know but just make my job easier and agree so I won't have to listen to her ranting on about how she needs to come find you and make you come…."

"What time tomorrow?" I asked.

"Six o clock… Two blocks over, Erik knows the place…"

"Fine, we'll come…."

Meg stood to her feet, and lit up a cigarette….

"Ok then, see you tomorrow evening…"

Meg's house was the last place I wanted to go… Why had I agreed? All I knew was that Erik was going to be angry when I told him…. I knew staying away from Meg was Erik's number one priority, and I just ended that…. I could only imagine what tomorrow night would bring….

* * *

**Ok everyone, please review. I'll try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow cause I'm going away this weekend and won't have any internet access… So I'll try to have one more chapter up before I leave that way, you'll have entertainment until I get back on Monday… Thanks again everyone! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews…. I know a lot of you have been wondering when Raoul was going to come into the story and I think it's safe to say that he won't be coming in for a while… This is going to be a long story that will turn into an alternate Love Never Dies story…. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review….**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

That night, I prepared dinner, and placed Gustave in his highchair…. I began to place out portions when the door opened and in walked Erik looking extremely exhausted. He kissed Gustave on the head, and took a seat at his regular spot….

"How are you?" I asked, placing a plate of pasta down in front of him.

"Exhausted….I'm ready for bed."

I took a seat, and looked down at my food, wondering how to bring up dinner with the Giry's…..

"Erik, are you free tomorrow night?"

"Why?" he asked, sticking a forkful of his food into his mouth.

"I…I kind of made plans."

"Plans for what?"

"For us to eat at Madame Giry's home…"

I heard a clatter of silverware hit Erik's plate, only to look up and see him extremely frustrated.

"Why would you do that, Christine? You know I've been trying to stay away from the both of them…"

"Please, Erik… You know as good as me that if we don't go Madame Giry is going to come looking for us…"

"The torture you put me through, Christine…."

"Please, Erik…. We won't stay long…" I promised. "We'll eat and leave…"

Erik slammed his hands down on the table, and stood to his feet.

"Damn you, woman!"

Before I could say another word, Gustave began crying because of all the noise… I rushed over to him, and lifted the child into my arms to get him to stop crying.

"See what you did, Erik?"

"Of course…" he replied, throwing his arms up into the air. "Blame it on the monster! Blame everything on me!….Both my appearance and screaming cause Gustave to cry…"

Erik's screams caused Gustave to cry louder, only making Erik even more frustrated….

"Damn that boy! Why? Why can't he just stop crying!"

I placed Gustave down on our bed as he continued to cry, and rushed back to the dining room and angrily began to clear the table….

"I'm done, Erik! Done! I'll pack my things and leave tomorrow….." I yelled.

"Fine! Leave Erik! Leave him to die alone!"

It was driving me crazy! I couldn't stand this! I was standing there listening to my child scream, and Erik ranting on while sitting at his piano… This wasn't the life I wanted… I wanted a nice happy life with my husband, not one full of screaming and arguments….

I stood there pulling at my hair, as Gustave's cries continued….

"Why don't you make yourself useful, and stop Gustave from crying!" I yelled.

Erik stood up from his piano bench and rushed to Gustave and picked him up violently into his arms, and carried him back to the piano bench with him… I was so afraid that Erik was going to harm our child, but he didn't…. He simply sat the crying child on his lap, and placed Gustave's small hands on the piano, hitting a few keys playfully…..

The piano keys made a loud echoing sound throughout the flat, and those sounds instantly hushed Gustave's cries…. My son became curious, and soon began hitting the keys over and over again…. I stood there watching my son hit the piano keys with his hands, and began giggling… For the first time in front of Erik, my son was smiling and laughing….

"You like that?" asked Erik, the anger in his voice slowly fading away.

Erik placed his hands over my son's, and began hitting some more keys…

"Here, Gustave…." said Erik moving his hands over the piano. "I'll help you play your first song…"

I couldn't help but smile as Erik moved his hands over the keys slowly playing the melody of Music of the Night….

My husband smiled, and lifted Gustave up into the air as he giggled….. Oh, how happy this made me…. For weeks I had wanted Gustave to laugh in Erik's presence, and now he was….

"Erik?" I called him from the corner of the dining area, causing him to look back at me, both ashamed at how we had fought so foolishly…

"Yes, Christine?"

"Do you…that is…do you want to help me give Gustave a bath?"

He simply nodded, and carried him into the kitchen where I filled the sink with warm water and Erik placed him down into the water…. We bathed him in silence, and I dressed him before laying our child down in his crib….I kissed him goodnight, and began to dress in front of my vanity mirror, keeping my back turned away from Erik. When I had my nightgown up over my shoulders, I felt two cold hands clamp themselves gently over them… When I looked up in the mirror, I noticed that it was Erik standing behind me.

"Christine, we need to talk…."

"About what, Erik?"

"Everything…..Everything, Christine…"

He slowly pulled me over to the bed, and we sat there with one another, not knowing how to begin…

"Erik needs to know if Christine is truly happy with him? It seems as though I have been causing you such anger and sorrow in the past few weeks…."

I intertwined my fingers with his own, and looked up at him, taking away his mask in the process.

"Yes, Erik….. I am very happy with you. It's just that sometimes you make me mad….But never for one moment does that make me hate you in anyway….."

"It's just hard for Erik to adjust to such things….. He's never had anyone stick around for him….and now he has a beautiful loving wife…. Oh, Christine, please say you have patience with me?"

"I will never tire of you, Erik…."

Both Erik and I laid back on the mattress together, and looked into one another's eyes, searching for the love we had deep in one another. My eyes eventually grew tired, and soon, I was fast asleep in his arms, as was he….. I must have been so tired, that I hadn't even heard Erik get up the following morning… When I opened my eyes, Erik was already gone, but left a note on the nightstand telling me that he would be back later…. My poor husband worked himself so hard…. I knew he was still extremely tired, and could only wonder how tired he would be after getting home tonight….

I would have went searching for him around lunchtime, but I decided to stay inside and clean the flat…. I dusted off his piano, while Gustave napped, and tidied up our bedroom area while humming a soft tune…. I was purely dreading our dinner with Madame Giry and Meg, but I guess there could be worse things in the world. By nightfall, I bathed myself and dressed in Erik's favorite dinner attire before sitting down to brush my hair…. When the door opened around five, Erik walked in looking like a complete mess and there seemed to be something wrong with his left hand because he was cradling it with his right…

I turned from the vanity, and smiled, but he didn't smile back….

"Erik, what's wrong?"

He approached me, and gave me a light kiss to the lips.

"You look lovely, Christine…"

"Thank you…" I replied, blushing a bit. "What's wrong with your hand?"

Erik opened his hand, and looked down at it.

"Oh, I sliced it open when I was covering the tilt awhirl…."

I looked down at the open cut, and was glad it wasn't any deeper than what it was.

"You should bandage that up…" I said.

"I will after I bathe….."

My husband disappeared to the other end of the flat where we kept our bath tub, and I began to dress our child for tonight… I placed him in a blue and yellow onesie, and snapped it up…. He smiled at me as I tickled his stomach, and I laughed….

"My body is so tensed…."

I turned around to spot Erik standing in front of the wardrobe closet naked, rubbing his shoulders. I placed Gustave down into his wooden playpen, and approached Erik…

"You should let me work my magic on you…" I giggled, massaging his bony shoulders.

Erik gently pinned me against the wall, and fingered my neck.

"Perhaps I shall…."

Moments later, I could taste his lips against my own, the rich smell of soap and the feeling of his damp body surrounded me….. How I wanted to tear my dress off, and make sweet passionate love to him….

"Later…" I told him. "Get dressed now…"

Erik took a black shirt out of the wardrobe closet, and slipped it on before pulling up his trousers and placing on a black suit jacket.

After placing on my cloak, I picked Gustave up into my arms, and followed Erik outside. Erik knew the way, and so I followed him past Phantasma and down a few alleys…. We came across a brick building with a staircase up the side of it that would lead to Meg and Madame Giry's apartment….

"I'm really not ready for this…" said Erik, knocking on the door.

"Neither am I…"

Moments later, Madame Giry opened the door, and smiled.

"We were wondering when you were going to get here….."

Erik rolled his eyes, and I nudged him.

"Please, come in…."

Both Erik and I entered, and Madame Giry's eyes lit up when she saw Gustave…

"And you brought your baby…. Meg told me about him…"

She held out her arms, and I placed Gustave into them.

I had expected Gustave to cry, but he began smiling instead…..

"He's so adorable, what's his name?"

"Gustave…" I replied.

"After your father….how sweet.."

When I took Gustave out of Madame Giry's arms, I placed him down on a couch in the sitting room…..

"Well, dinner is ready in the kitchen…"

Erik and I entered the small kitchen, and stood in front of the table as Meg went around pouring everyone a glass of wine. She was dressed in her usual short skirt and blouse, complete with fishnet stockings and heals…..I knew she was indeed ready to get on her second job…

Madame Giry took her seat at the end of the table, and motioned us to do the same.

"Sit, please…."

Both Erik and I took a seat beside one another, and Meg took her seat beside Madame Giry…. I looked down in front of my plate to see a helping of string beans, mashed potatoes and a piece of chicken… We ate in silence for the first few moments, until Madame Giry interrupted.

"So, Erik, tell me, how has the closing of Phantasma been going?"

Erik took a sip of his wine, and nodded.

"Fine, Madame….Only a few more days and everything should be sealed up until spring…."

"What day will you be opening next season?"

"If everything goes well, I expect opening day to be on the fifth of April….."

"What are your plans for next season? Any so far?"

I could tell Erik was becoming aggravated with all the questions being thrown his way…. I knew it was only moments until Erik would go off….

"I haven't yet decided…" was his short answer.

"I have a few ideas…." she replied.

I quickly interrupted, before Madame Giry could continue.

"You know, next season is far away…. If we discuss new ideas now, we might forget them way before next season even starts…"

"Christine is right…" Erik agreed.

"I don't believe you'll be forgetting the ideas my mother and I came up with…" Meg assured.

"You should write Meg an aria…" suggested Madame Giry. "You should write her a beautiful song, and she will sing it…."

"Yes, and I could show more skin…."

Erik took another sip of his wine, and looked back down at his plate.

"I don't write music anymore…"

"But you write for Christine?" shouted Madame Giry. "No offence, Christine…. But really, Erik…"

"Christine is my wife!"

"Of course she is, but Meg is your employee….. She could make you so much money…"

Erik wiped his mouth, and stood to his feet.

"I'm going to use your bathroom…."

This dinner was turning into a huge disaster…. I knew the reason Madame Giry decided to have this dinner was to talk Erik into doing more for Meg….. Now that Erik was in the bathroom, there was an awkward silence….It didn't take long for it to end though…

"Honestly Christine, how do you live with him?" questioned Meg. "I can't even work with him let alone think about having any kind of relationship with him…. Is he always this stubborn?"

"My husband is not stubborn!"

"Of course he is…." said Madame Giry. "Why marry him, Christine? He's probably not even good in bed… God knows he was pure as snow before you touched him…."

"That's non of your business, Madame, but I assure you he's perfectly amazing…."

Both Meg and Madame Giry glanced at one another before laughing hysterically.

"Why did you bring the both of us here tonight?" I demanded. "You're treating us rather rude…. I know you brought us here to talk business about next season. I can assure you that Erik is not interested…"

"Of course he is…" cooed Madame Giry. "He must, for I saved his life…"

"And that was a long time ago… He gave Meg a job, isn't that enough? Why must you torment him?"

"I do no such thing… He owes me, and so I tell him my demands…"

"Your demands are pitiful Madame…."

Meg glanced around, and then to Madame Giry.

"Where's Erik?"

I stood to my feet, and headed towards the hall.

"I'll get him…"

When I approached the closed bathroom door, I softly knocked, and awaited Erik's reply.

"Erik, are you ok?"

The door opened, and I saw Erik sitting there on the closed toilet seat…

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Waiting for dinner to be over…"

I entered, and closed the door behind me….

"So you're hiding out in the bathroom?" I asked.

"If that's what it takes, then yes…."

I took a seat on the rim of the tub, and looked at my husband…

"Well, dinner is going real great…"

"What did you think they were going to bring us here for, Christine? That Coney Island whore wants to turn Phantasma into some kind of vaudeville brothel…"

"Well why you were sitting in here, both Meg and Madame Giry were laughing over the fact at how terrible they think you are in bed….."

"I'm not terrible, am I?" he asked, looking up at me.

"No, you're amazing…..On the other hand Meg thinks you to be some terrible lover…"

"Like she would know…."

"Come on, Erik… Let's just face them, and spend the rest of the night at home…"

Erik unwillingly followed me back out to the kitchen, where Madame Giry and Meg were placing out desert.

"Erik, is everything alright?" asked Madame Giry. "You were in there quite a long time…"

"Actually, my stomach is acting up, Madame…. I believe I'm coming down with something rather dreadful…"

"I have a new dance routine I would like to show you, Erik…" said Meg.

"Could we do it another time?" he asked. "I'm feeling rather ill…."

"Sure, there are plenty more nights that we could get together before opening day…." said Madame Giry.

I grabbed my cloak, and picked Gustave's sleeping body up from the couch.

"Thank you for dinner…." said Erik heading to the door…

Before we could leave, Madame Giry grabbed hold of Erik's arm, and gave him a dirty look.

"We'll be in touch, Erik….You're a rather terrible liar you know…."

My Erik snatched his arm away, and headed out the door with me….

"She knows I was lying…" he replied after a while.

"I don't care….. That dinner was a three ring circus…"

"Do Erik a favor, Christine… From now on, just promise me you'll steer clear of Meg and Madame Giry…. And if they do happen to come in contact with you, you tell them that you're busy and can't talk…."

"You know sooner or later you're going to have to do something…. You know as good as me that they'll come up with something horrible to do to you….. Either by going to the press or something…"

Erik unlocked the door to our flat, and entered.

"Yes, but I have plenty of time before opening day arrives…. I know I'll have to consider something for her, but I promise to do nothing more than give her some more dance routines…It will be a cold day in hell before I ever write that whore a song…"

I placed Gustave down into his crib, and turned around to see Erik undressing… I smiled, and came up behind him, and began kissing his back….

"Don't dress…" I cooed in between kisses. "It be a waste of time…"

"And why is that?" he asked, spinning around to face me.

"Because like I promised, I'm going to work my magic on you…."

I pushed him back onto the mattress, and laid atop of his naked form, kissing him and pulling away the mask…. As I lay there kissing him, I felt Erik's hands undoing the buttons of my dress….. When I felt his hands touched my bare shoulders, I groaned, and began kissing down his chest.

"Oh, Christine…..yes…"

My lips traveled down to the end of his stomach, and traveled back up… I had wondered about kissing Erik where Meg had told me about, but decided not to due to the risk of bringing back horrible memories… I was in no mood to go on arguing…All I wanted was to love Erik like I had been…the way he likes it…the way that keeps him calm…. Erik's hands feverishly ran over my skin, tearing the remainder of the dress off, and touching my body…

"Erik…." I cooed his name over and over again, never wanting him to stop… Soon he was over me, and in one swift motion, he took me…. I lay there on my back kissing his malformed lips and running my nails over his back, feeling his spinal cord that stuck out of his flesh….

"Oh, don't stop Christine…." were the groans that escaped his lips…

My fingers bumped over each disc in his back, causing him to groan even louder…I loved making love to Erik…Each and every time it got more and more amazing… When we finished, I lay in Erik's arms, breathing in the scent of his cologne, and kissing his neck.

"I love you, Erik…."

Erik kissed me on the head, and wrapped his arms around my body…

"Me too, Christine… Me too…."

"More than anything…."

"Oh, Christine, I love you so much that I'm going to take you out tomorrow after work…"

I sighed deeply, and closed my tired eyes.

"Sounds wonderful.."

Erik kissed me one last time, and snuggled his face into my brown curls.

"And Erik promises that it will be…."

I fell asleep that night, dreaming about a perfect outing with the angel I loved…. Life In Coney Island seemed simply perfect…

* * *

**Ok everyone, I'll be back with more chapters on Sunday night Monday afternoon….Please review! Ur reviews keep this story going…. Thanks again!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews… Back now from my little kayaking trip and it was beautiful… Enjoy the chapter and please review….**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

Throughout the night, I cuddled close to Erik, wrapping my arms around his chest and listening to his heart beat. The next morning, I awoke to the most beautiful sight… There over at the piano was Erik sitting with Gustave in his lap as he playfully banged the keys… I cradled my pillow close to my head, and sighed….

"Someday, Gustave I'll teach you every instrument I know…" Erik promised the smiling child.

"Do you really think he'll be just as musically talented as you?" I questioned.

Erik turned around, and smiled…

"Yes, Christine…. Only a few weeks old and already he's interested."

"You'll be a perfect teacher, just like you were with me….."

"That's because I enforced discipline.."

I stood up from my bed, and threw a nightgown over my naked body…. Afterwards I approached him, and wrapped my arms around his chest.

"I hated your discipline, my love…"

"For someone who hated it so much really abided by it…."

"Because I couldn't stand to be away from you for more than five seconds…"

Erik lifted Gustave into his arms, and placed him in his highchair.

"That's funny…. Beautiful Christine couldn't stand to be away from a monster…"

I strode to his side, and ran my fingers over his malformed flesh…

"You're not a monster, Erik….You're the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on…"

Erik tried to touch his face, but I pulled his hand away.

"No, Erik, and it's not your face that makes you handsome… It's what I see on the inside of you. You're so handsome that you don't even know it…."

"You make Erik happy…."

I brushed the blonde hair on my son's head, and looked back at Erik.

"He looks like you, Erik…."

"Please don't say that…" he pleaded, walking over to the kitchen counter to start breakfast.

"He does, and I don't care if you like hearing it or not… He looks exactly like you…"

Silence filled the flat, and Erik handed me a small bowl with some smashed bananas in it.

"Thank you…."

I began to spoon feed the substance to Gustave, and glanced over at Erik who was preparing our breakfast… As our silence continued, I heard him begin to cough in a violent fit.

"Are you ok?" I asked, worrying about his health.

"Fine…" he assured.

Erik and I ate in silence, and afterwards I went to dress while he cleaned up… I was expecting to stay inside until Erik took me out tonight, but Erik had other ideas.

"Come with me…." he replied, throwing his coat on.

I strapped Gustave to my chest, and took Erik's hand as he led me out of the flat and into the deserted streets of Phantasma. The air was chilly, and the leaves were beginning to change from green to red and orange…. Everything was just beautiful…

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the opera house…"

It was strange seeing Phantasma closed down…. Everything was quiet, and the only sound was the wind….When we arrived, Erik flicked on the lights and walked me towards the stage….

"What are we doing here?"

"I have some work to do on repairing the stage… I thought you would enjoy the company instead of sitting in the flat…"

I placed Gustave down on the stage, and let him crawl around as I took a seat at the piano… My fingers glided over the keys, and smiled…. I missed the surroundings of the Paris opera house…From the stage curtain, I saw Erik peek out from behind it, and smile.

"You look so beautiful, Christine…"

"I miss it you know…."

Erik came rushing over to my side, and knelt down before me…

"And Christine could have it back…. Her Erik would do anything for her… Just say the word, and you will have it back…. You could be a rising star, my love…"

"You know as good as me that it isn't possible… I'm dead remember? Besides, I would never throw Gustave aside just to sing again…"

"Christine, I could give you a stage name…. Please allow Erik to grant you fame once more…."

I could see the desperation in Erik's eyes, but singing on stage was something I just couldn't do…

"Erik…."

"Yes?"

"Never mind…"

I knew this broke my poor Erik's heart… I knew he wanted me to sing so badly, but I couldn't….. For the longest time I sat there while Erik worked, watching Gustave crawl across the stage and giggle….I wasn't sure where Erik had gone off to, but I was sure he was around…. When dusk came, Erik returned to stage, and smiled.

"Come, Christine, I'd like to show you something…"

I scooped my son up from the stage floor, and followed Erik back stage, down the hall and to his office…. But his office was lit by candle light, and there was a table set out with a dozen red roses set upon it…. I hadn't known the reason why he was doing this, but when I turned around, he embraced my cheeks with both hands, and kissed my lips ever so tenderly…

"Happy anniversary, my love…."

The kiss we shared was just as breathtaking as the first kiss we ever shared together…. I pulled away slowly, and looked up into his crystal blue eyes.

"Anniversary?" I asked.

"Yes, my love…" he said. "We were married four months ago this very night…"

Oh, how sweet my Erik was…. He pulled out my chair, and poured me a glass of wine…. My husband loved me with all his heart, and I had yet to do anything for him… I knew how badly he wanted me to sing for him…..I would, someday, but not now…

"A toast…" he said, lifting his glass to mine.

I raised my glass, and wondered what my husband was up to.

"To Erik's beautiful wife, may we both live happily ever after…."

He joined his glass to mine, and began to pull away when I stopped him.

"Wait, I want to make a promise to you…"

"A promise?"

I nodded, raising my glass to his.

"When Gustave is older, I promise to sing on stage again…. Sing for you and you alone…But in front of an audience…"

I could see tears in Erik's eyes as I clanked my glass up against his…. My promise was made, and I vowed to never break it….

After that night, time seemed to fly ever so fast…. Winter came in sooner than I had expected it to… There was so much snow that fell throughout the entire winter season, that my poor Erik was out there shoveling everyday with Mr. Squelch. We managed to stay away from Meg and Madame Giry for the most part with only the occasional bumping into one another here and there….. Our first Christmas was quiet, and because of the snow, we both stayed in doors and made a nice dinner…. There was nothing as special as spending time with Erik when I could…. But time between us had gotten better.. Our fights were few and far in between, and we made love almost every night…. There were times when I wanted to try other things, but Erik always insisted that I was better that we kept to what we were comfortable with…..which was fine with me….

I never really had a thought as to how many children I planned on having, and was completely satisfied with just having Gustave…Until I saw him take his first steps… It was such a beautiful thing… Erik was sitting at his piano one evening while I was cleaning up from dinner.. Gustave was stacking his blocks on the floor, sitting there ever so innocently. When he couldn't reach to stack another block, he gathered to his feet, and stood up straight, smiling at me from the kitchen…. I called Erik to look, and he too witnessed our son take his first step and fall down…. Gustave being so much like Erik as he was wouldn't give up… He once more gathered to his tiny feet and waddled his way over to Erik and handed him a block… It was such a beautiful thing… I stood there crying in the doorway of the kitchen, watching as Gustave waddled around Erik's piano…. From that moment on, I knew I wanted more children…. I wanted to witness this sight over and over again, but that was only a dream, a dream that would never come true….

Erik was willing to give me anything I wanted, and when I told him I wanted more children, he insisted on trying for another one… I knew he was way past his thoughts of me hating a child that looked like him…. For months we tried everything to get pregnant again, but it never happened….I just didn't understand how it wasn't happening and after months of frustration, Erik insisted that I visit the doctor….. When I told Erik I would only go if he came with me, Erik took me by the hand, and walked me to the doctor's office…

When we explained the situation, the doctor gave me a full examination and gave me the results I had been dreading…. Because Gustave was born so premature, the birth had caused my fallopian tubes to become corroded past the point of repair, leaving me without the ability to conceive anymore children….. The results devastated me, but Erik reminded me about how I still had Gustave, and that was something definitely worth living for…. When Phantasma opened again, more crowds than last season crowded the park, giving Erik more business than any other park within Coney Island….. Meg thankfully stayed away from the flat, only bothering Erik during work hours…. This continued for many years…. Life seemed simply perfect and each and everyday, my Gustave grew more and more like Erik….

As soon as Gustave was two years old, Erik began teaching the boy music and the piano… Even when Erik was not around, Gustave couldn't leave the piano alone… For the first few years, all my son could do was bang on the keys for endless hours, giving me a terrible headache before Erik would even return from work…..But when my son turned five, the horrible sounds began to turn into beautiful symphonies…. Erik would sit there teaching Gustave endlessly each night, and would enforce lessons for him to do while he wasn't home… Gustave had come to love Erik as much as I, but he never showed our son his face… From day one, my husband refused to ever remove the mask in front of Gustave to prevent scaring him…. So for years, my poor Erik stayed masked, only removing it to kiss me in the dark of the night, or to wash his face…. Erik had taught Gustave everything he knows, but had yet to teach him about the beauty that could be found underneath…I was saving that for myself to teach him…

After Phantasma's fifth straight successful season, my Erik shut down Phantasma like he did every season, and shoveled the snow that came with the harsh winter…. Only my poor Erik was getting up in his years, and the cold treated his body rather dreadful… It was right after Christmas when a snow storm hit Coney Island, covering Phantasma in over four feet of snow… My husband spent three days shoveling it with Mr. Squelch, giving him pneumonia…..

For the first few days I noticed him coughing in violent fits… He assured that he was fine, but when I awoke one morning to find him vomiting and feverish, I knew there was something seriously wrong with him…. I had the doctor come over and examine him, only to find out that he had a severe case of pneumonia…. How my Erik hated having to stay in bed, but it was for his own good…

I was surprised when I woke up to hear someone playing the piano one morning… I was ready to yell at Erik for being out of bed in his condition, but when I rolled over, I noticed that my sick husband was still fast asleep beside me….. It only took a few seconds after sitting up to realize that my six year old son was sitting at the piano playing a tune he most likely wrote…. Ever since Erik had become sick, I forbid my son from playing the piano to keep the flat quiet enough for Erik to sleep, but days of not playing had driven him mad…. Most days he would just sit there on the bench, running his fingers over the keys as if he were playing it…. Gustave was indeed Erik's son… Not only did he look exactly like him, but he played just as well as he did, if not better….I loved the music he made very much, but this music had to end before Erik was awaken…..

Quickly I rushed to Gustave's side, and slammed the cover down over the keys…. My son looked up at me from the piano, crossing his arms and giving me the same crossed look I was so used to getting from Erik….

"Gustave, I told you about keeping quiet, and I won't tell you again…"

"But mother….I'm so restless….There's nothing to do…"

Indeed, he was right… We were in the month of January, and the weather was so cold that I wouldn't even let Gustave outside in fear of him getting ill next.

"Come, I'll make you some French toast and hot chocolate…"

My son followed me to the kitchen where he sat there at the table watching me preparing breakfast…

"When is papa going to get better?"

"What do I look like? A doctor? Gustave…." I placed some orange juice down on the table and turned away. "You heard the doctor just as clear as I… He said your father needs lots of rest and plenty of quiet to recover… His lungs are filled with mucus and that takes a long to clear up…"

My son fingered the juice filled glass, and looked out the window at the snow that was falling down.

"Well if I must stay quiet, then can I pleeeeeaseeee go outside and play?"

"It's too cold, and you're still young to go off on your own…"

"I'm six years old, mother…."

"Yes, and too young to be going off on your own…"

"Papa would let me…"

"Papa is sick and while he's sick, I'm in charge….."

I began to heat up some water, and turned around to face my son who was sitting with his head down on the table.

"Can I do something then? I can't take another day of sitting in the flat…"

"It's only until your father is better…"

"And it's been a week already…."

I giggled, and turned around to get the rest of Gustave's hot chocolate together…. When it was ready, I placed it down in front of him, and placed some toast on a plate before picking up the orange juice and carrying it to Erik's bedside.

My husband awoke violently coughing, and I patted his back to help him along….

"You're doing great, Erik…."

I held the cup of orange juice up to his lips, and made him take a sip.

"Erik is far from doing great…." was his hoarse reply…

"Yes, you are…."

I looked behind my back to make sure Gustave wasn't looking, and pulled Erik's mask off to feel his feverish head…

Erik gathered all the strength he had inside him, and snatched the mask back.

"What are you doing?"

When it was back on, he looked into my eyes angry at what I had just done.

"I needed to see if you were still feverish…"

"And what if the boy saw my face?"

"That's the least of my worries right now, Erik…"

I forced the remaining orange juice up to his lips, and forced him to drink it…

"You're going to kill me, woman…."

"Plenty of Vitamin C…. That's what the doctor ordered… That and lots of rest…"

"I know…. You've been repeating the phrase to me at least twenty times each day for the past week…"

"Then you know better than to complain about it…."

I walked back to the kitchen while Erik ate his toast, and tended to Gustave's breakfast…. I felt so bad for my son. He only wanted to go outside and play, but I couldn't let him…. I couldn't even let him sit at the piano and play it because of Erik's illness… He finished his hot chocolate, and wiped his mouth…..Instead of bothering me any longer about going outside, the child gathered his music sheets together and spread out on the floor to write…. He was only six years old, but my son was already a genius like his father… He could read and write music like someone who had been studying it endlessly throughout their life…. Sometimes I believed music was the only thing he could understand… When it came to teaching him grammar and literature, it seemed as though he had no interest… All he wanted to do was play music with Erik…

After finishing up breakfast, I strode back to Erik's side, and sat at the end of his bed, massaging his feet….. Spending time at his bedside made him happy throughout his illness, and if it was what would make him better than I was willing to do it…. Erik had been given a small bottle of pink liquid to sip out of every three hours to calm down his coughing and it was almost gone…. As much as I hated it, I knew I was going to have to go into town today to get another one at the pharmacy.

"Feel good?" I asked him, rubbing my fingers softly around his bony feet.

"Amazing, my love…"

"I'm glad you got sick in the winter and not when Phantasma is up and running…."

He laughed in his throat, and I smiled, but only until his laugh turned into a violent cough…

"I have to go into town and get you some more medicine…"

"No you don't… it's freezing out there.." he reminded me.

"Don't argue with me Erik…. I'll be back before you know it… And besides, I know Gustave wants to get out of the flat for a while…"

"Yes, he's acting like a caged animal…"

I kissed Erik lightly on the head, and rose to dress myself for my outing.

"Gustave, I have to go into town…. Would you like to join me?" I called, wrapping my cloak around my body.

Faster than lightning, Gustave rose from the floor, and dashed to the closet to grab his coat. I wrapped a scarf tightly around his neck, and he followed me outside…..

Gustave giggled and ran about in the snow, picking some up and throwing it above his head.

"Be careful, Gustave…."

"I am, mother…"

Gustave continued to play in the snow as he followed me to the gates of Phantasma where I unlocked them with the key Erik had given me. Before walking away, I relocked them and began heading towards town with Gustave's small hand in my own…

"When is summer coming, mother?"

"Not for a few more months…" I said.

"I miss it… I want to be able to go into Phantasma with papa…"

"It will be here soon enough…"

My son loved the summer…. He loved the warm air, and the rides… But most of all, he loved when Erik would take him to work with him… Both Erik and Gustave had a bond so thick that no one would ever be able to break it…

When we reached the deserted town, I reached the pharmacy and entered with Gustave to get Erik's medicine and to warm up… I loved winter time, but the cold air got to be too much at times….

"Do you want to stop at the café?" I asked Gustave..

"Yes…. That be so much fun!"

Gustave loved Dr. Gangle's café….Usually Erik would take him there to get a cup of cider before coming home for dinner…. Wanting to cheer him up, I decided to take him there on our way back to the flat…. Little did I know that we weren't the only ones with the same idea…. Once we were back inside Phantasma, Gustave ran through the doors of the café and I followed… Dr. Gangle who loved Gustave just like his own son, came from around the counter, and playfully scooped him up into the air..

"There he is…."

I smiled as Dr Gangle swung Gustave around. My son giggled as Dr. Gangle played with him… He then sat Gustave down on the stool at the front counter, and filled a cup up with apple cider.

"Drink up, boy…."

Gustave sipped his cider, as I warmed my hands over the fire…

"How is Erik?" he asked.

"A little better, but the coughing has gotten worse…"

"Send him my best…."

"I always do…" I giggled.

Dr. Gangle went back into the kitchen, and I stood there in front of the fire place warming up…. That was until I heard the familiar voice of Meg…

"Well, Well, long time no see…"

I turned around, and saw Meg standing behind me with a lit cigarette in her hand.

"I don't come out in the winter, Meg…" I said coldly. "It's too cold for me and especially Erik…."

"Right, your old man…" he teased.

"That's not funny…. He's not old… He's only in his early forties.."

"He's sick, I hear?"

"If you must know, yes, he is…. He caught pneumonia…"

"It's almost February, Christine… Tell Erik I'll be in touch with him about next season's routine…"

Gustave came to my side, and wiped his cider covered lips.

"Mother, are we going home?"

Meg looked down at him, and smiled.

"Well if it isn't the little monstrous offspring…"

"Papa doesn't like you…" he snarled.

Meg laughed.

"Do you think I like him any better?"

For years, Erik had been telling Gustave how much he couldn't stand Meg….. I believe that hate had rubbed off on Gustave as well… Meg didn't treat Gustave any better than she treated Erik…

"Well, I must be going…" she said, taking a puff of her cigarette. "The cold men need a warm woman, you know…"

Gustave and I walked out after saying goodbye to Dr. Gangle, and headed home…. Me dreading another visit from Meg, and the thought of her hideous ideas for Phantasma..

* * *

**Ok, everyone, the story is probably going to stay in this era for a while… Got lots of ideas.. Please review! Thanks! Love you all!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews…. But before I continue, I would like to take a moment to explain something to a certain user by the name of ANON… If you don't like my story than why are you even reading it? You reviewed like every chapter with bad criticism… And at the end you always plead someone to take you off life support… I didn't know a dictator was sitting at your computer holding a gun to your head and forcing you to read this story… Everyone has their own opinions but if you hate my story so much, please do me the honor of logging off and leaving your nasty reviews to yourself…. I'm sure there is plenty of Erik/Raoul slash stories on fan fiction to entertain your troubled mind… And yes, I know there are things in my story not yet invented, but it's my story and I shall do what I want with it… Thank you… As for everyone else who is loving this story, please keep the reviews coming and Enjoy the chapter…**

* * *

**Christine's POV **

The following morning when I awoke, I reached over to wrap my arms around Erik when I noticed that he was already gone…. I gasped, and sat up… Why? Why was he gone? He had pneumonia….. I sat up, and looked around the flat to notice Gustave still asleep. My Erik was no where to be found, and this worried me… After dressing, I rushed down the stairs and out into the cold morning to find where Erik had gone…. When I looked down in the snow, the newly made footprints indented into it made it clear that Erik was indeed out and about… I followed them as they lead me all the way to the back door of the opera house before disappearing. I should have known he'd be here…. Inside, I walked the dark hallway until I reached the doorway of Erik's office only to spot him sitting at his desk without his mask…. God, it had been so long since the last time I seen him without his mask….

Endless days of watching him walk around with his entire face covered had almost erased my memory of what the deformity looked like… But here he was sitting at his desk, unmasked and completely….Erik..

"Erik…." I called his name like a mother calls their disobedient child.

"Christine, just leave Erik to his work…" he said before coughing.

"Not until you explain why you risked your health to come out in the cold…."

I stepped inside the office, and closed the door with a loud clatter. My Erik jumped in his seat from the loud noise, and slammed his fists down on the desk.

"Damn you woman! Can't you let this man work in peace…."

"As I remembered it, Erik, you're not supposed to be working. You're supposed to be in bed…."

"Erik has been in worse condition…."

"I don't care, Erik…"

"Erik had to come here…. His face was so sore…" his voice had calmed down, and I was able to stand beside him as he turned to face me with his inflamed disfigured flesh staring me right in the face….. Everything was inflamed… everything including his eye socket….

"You should just show Gustave your face and stop hiding from him… Your face can't go on like this…"

"Gustave would hate me….."

I made my way over to a basin of water, and rinsed a wash cloth in it before bringing it back to dab Erik's face.

"No he wouldn't….now hold still…"

He winced as the cold water met with his sore face, but something had to be done before he caught an infection.

"I promised I would never show our son what I really look like…. Oh, Christine…."

"But inside your mask is nothing but fabric that irritates your skin… Your face never looked like this when it was just us… You used to take it off all day when you were around me…."

Erik closed his eyes, and gently brushed my hand with his own.

"So Erik's appearance disgusts you?"

"Never…. I just worry about you sometimes…."

"I'm just tired of laying in bed…"

I pulled Erik out of his seat, and handed him his jacket.

"Come on, Erik… Just bring your work home with you and you can do it while sitting in bed…. The doctor ordered you to stay inside the flat…"

Erik picked up his paper work, and threw on his jacket before walking outside with me…. He was like a child being forced to eat his vegetables or something… I knew he just wanted to get well enough to leave the flat, but putting his health in danger wasn't going to get him there any faster. Once we arrived back home, Erik took a seat at the kitchen table and continued with his paper work while I prepared breakfast. As soon as I started it, Gustave came walking out and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Morning, mother…"

I placed a cup of orange juice down in front of him, and smiled.

"Morning Gustave…. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, very…."

I placed some scrambled eggs down on the table, and took a seat across from Erik like I always did…. Gustave dug into his eggs, as Erik just played with them with his fork… Something was bothering my poor husband and it began to bother me… He hardly ate since he became sick, and he was already under weight….

"Erik…" I softly called his name, and placed my hand over his to stop him from playing with his eggs. His eyes moved towards me, and pushed his plate away…

"Forgive me…" he began. "I'm not hungry…"

"You need to eat…" I reminded him. "So you can take your medicine…"

I knew how badly it would hurt Erik to eat with the mask on with the condition his face was in…. I also knew how badly it would hurt Erik to have to remove his mask in front of Gustave….

Gustave was finished his breakfast way before Erik or I had even started it…and I knew the perfect solution to his problem..

"Gustave, if you want, you can go outside and play in the snow…"

There weren't many times when I would actually allow him to do this because of how cold the weather was…. Faster than lightning, he rose to his feet, and over to his area of the flat and threw on his cloak and gloves….

"And stay right outside the window…" I warned him…

"And watch the ice…" was Erik's reminder.

"Yes mother, yes papa…."

The boy seemed so excited that he didn't waste a moment on talking… It was only seconds before the boy was outside and far away from the sight of Erik's soon to be unmasked face….My husband gently removed his mask, and placed it into his lap before beginning to eat his breakfast….

"Thank you, Christine…"

"You're welcome…"

I placed a mouthful of my eggs into my mouth, and glanced over at the paper work that Erik was working on to see a few sketches….

"What are those?" I asked.

Erik lifted his arm, and looked down at the sketches he had done…

"Oh, just a few ideas I had for Phantasma…."

"Could I see?"

"It's nothing, really…."

Before Erik could snatch away, I grabbed the sketches, and looked down at them to see Meg standing on stage with a whole new background behind her…. The sketch was anything but armature, but it made me angry….

"Of course…" I growled. "Meg. Did I expect anything else…."

I threw down the sketch, and angrily cleared my spot from the table…..

"Christine, don't act like this… you know this was coming sooner of later…"

I hated it… each and every winter before spring arrived, my husband would spend endless hours trying to come up with new ways to pacify Meg's wants and unstopping needs…

"A new background? Is that what she wants now?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, throwing my dish into the sink.

"I want to give you everything, Christine…. But you never agree to come back to the stage…"

"I made you a promise!" I swore. "I said when Gustave was older…. It's time to put that evil woman's greed to rest…."

"You wouldn't understand what I'm going through, Christine…"

My Erik pushed his plate away from him, stood to his feet and rushed over to the window with his sketches…..

"I'm not the only one who's going to catch pneumonia if you let that boy stay outside any longer…."

I turned around from the sink to see Erik looking out the window.. I wiped my hands on the wash cloth I was using, and walked over to where he was standing… When I looked out the window, I saw Gustave down below rolling around in the wet snow, molding it in his soaked hands, and eating it….

"He's fine….." I assured.

"He's soaked…"

"Didn't you ever play in the snow?" I asked, looking up at his malformed face.

"Never…. If anything, I froze in my cage while my naked body shivered uncontrollably…"

I slowly let my anger pass, and wrapped my arms around his thin body, pulling him close to me…

"I'll never let anything happen to you, my love….."

Erik glanced down at his sketches, and threw them aside before sitting down on the end of our bed.

"Sometimes I believe that evil woman tears us apart…"

"Nothing could ever tear us apart…." I assured. "Just do me a favor and stay in the flat until your illness goes away…"

"Erik promises…"

"He looks so cute out there, Erik…"

"He should come inside before he gets sick….."

"When did you become such a worrywart?" I giggled.

"Christine, really…. Please."

"Ok, ok…"

I slid open the window, and looked down at Gustave, the cold air hitting me in the face.

"Gustave, come inside…."

The boy looked up at me, and plopped back into the snow…

"Please, mother…Let me stay outside…."

"Your father wants you to come inside right now…."

My son groaned, and got up out of the snow…

"Yes, mother…"

I closed the window, and handed Erik his mask before Gustave came through the door…

"You're a kill joy…"

"Hardly, woman…"

Erik laid back in bed, and looked over his sketches as Gustave came walking back inside soaking wet….

"Gustave, look at you…" I said, removing his wet clothes. "You're soaked…"

"Can I dry my clothes and go sledding at the beach?"

"Not by yourself…" I said, hanging his clothes over the fire place.

"Then can you come with me?"

"I have to take care of your father….."

"Let him go, Christine…." came the sound of Erik's voice from across the room.

"Erik, I really don't think…."

"He's only going sledding….What trouble could he possibly get into…"

I sighed, and handed him a dry jacket…

"Don't go any further than the Phantasma beach and be careful…"

My son dashed across the room and into the closet where we kept the sled Erik had made for him…. It was beautiful, and a Christmas present for Gustave…. I'll never forget how his eyes glowed with excitement when he opened it on Christmas morning… He drug Erik and I down to the beach where he spent endless hours sledding down the snow covered sand dunes…..

"I'll be back later…" he said, rushing out the door.

I was worried about Gustave going off on his own, but he would still be inside Phantasma so I didn't worry too much…

"He'll be fine, Christine…." Erik assured, laying back against the headboard and removing his mask.

"Do you think so?"

"Yes, he'll be perfectly fine…"

I let my worriment rest, and sat down beside my husband who was now sketching something different…. I took the picture of Meg, with the beautiful background, and looked down at it in anger…

"Besides Meg, how do you like the backdrop?" asked Erik, looking down at his new sketch.

"You really want my opinion?"

"Of course, I always want your truthful opinion…"

"It needs something…"

"You really think so?"

I didn't say another word, and took Erik's eraser and began to secretly erase Meg's body from the picture….. Once her black penciled self was completely gone, I looked down at it and smiled.

"Yes, now it's perfect."

I handed the picture back to Erik, only to have him growl in anger.

"Christine! That's not funny… I worked hard on that sketch…"

"Oh, come on, Erik…."

"No, I was going to present this sketch to her along with other sketches and now you just completely ruined it…."

"I don't see any damage done to your picture… If anything, it looks better without her…"

"You think that all I draw is Meg…."

"That's because you do…" I said coldly…

"You really don't know what I do in my spare time do you?"

My Erik lightly lifted himself from off the bed, and made his way over to his desk where an old trunk was placed on the floor… He opened it, and took a stack of paper out of the storage area of it and came back flipping through the pages…. After getting back into bed, he plopped them into my lap.

"You think Erik enjoys spending his time drawing smoke and noise, when his real passion is right in front of him…"

Curious, I glanced down at the stack of papers to notice that they were drawings of me…. Beautiful drawings of me doing chores around the flat, cooking, some were of me sitting by the window… Beautiful ink drawings that I had never even seen before… Drawings I never even seen Erik sketching… He never sketched in his spare time in the flat…of me anyway… Every time he took out his pencils, I always knew he was up to some kind of new thing for Meg, or something for Phantasma….

"Erik, they're beautiful…."

"And you think I didn't draw you….You are the most important thing in my life, Christine Daae…."

"But when? When did you draw these?"

"Mostly when I was at work…."

"But how did you get such detail down? They're perfect…"

"Sometimes I would see you cooking, and stored every detail into memory… from every last lace on your dress down to the expression on your face… You, Christine are art…"

I placed the drawings aside on the nightstand, and leaned over to kiss his malformed lips….So long… It had been so long since the last time I had made love to my husband… Ever since Gustave had grown into a boy, we hardly had anytime alone… But I knew better than to try it now… My husband was sick, and the last thing I wanted was to weaken him….

Erik gave out a violent cough before settling down in the sheets to rest….

"You should rest….."

"Yes, I should…"

I placed Erik's drawings aside, and touched his forehead.

"You're feverish….."

"I'll be fine once I rest…."

I brushed a stray hair away from Erik's face, and watched him drift off to sleep….. For the longest time, my husband lay there sleeping and coughing… Most of the day I wanted to go find Gustave, but I dreaded the thought of leaving Erik alone for the slightest of seconds…. As the sun went down, I began to worry that something happened to Gustave…. It was getting dark, and he had yet to return…. But in those moments of worriment, the door finally came open, and Gustave walked in soaked to the bone, shivering…

"Gustave…. You could have died of hypothermia…" I scowled. "What were you thinking? You had me worried sick!"

My son coughed as he stripped down every piece of clothing on him.

"But it was so fun, mother….."

"You're just like your father, always putting aside your health for the fun in something…" I handed him a warm pair of clothes, and wrapped a blanket around his small body…

"How is papa?" he asked as I placed him in bed.

"Sleeping, which is something you need to do as well…"

"When he gets better, could we all go sledding?"

I kissed him on his blonde head, and tucked his body underneath the blankets.

"We'll see, my love….. Now sleep…"

"Sing me a lullaby…"

I smiled, and sat at the end of his bed, brushing his hair with my hand, and humming a soft tune… One that Erik had once sang to me when I used to have trouble sleeping…. Gustave loved this tune, but in my heart I knew that I would never be able to hum it as good as Erik could….Oh, it had been so long since I had last heard him sing it to me…. Once Gustave was asleep, I turned out the lights and crawled in beside my sleeping angel, only to have him stir…

"It's only me, my love…. Go back to sleep…"

My Erik curled up closer to me, and sighed, enjoying the feeling of our legs intertwining with one another's…

"Erik?" I called his name ever so softly, hoping to get a response.

"Hmm?" was his low yet simple reply.

"Do you remember when I used to have trouble sleeping and you would sing me that song?"

"How could I forget, Christine? I wrote that song especially for you… My first that I ever wrote for you…"

"Really? You never told me that…."

"Oh, Christine, there are many things you do not know…"

"Could you sing it to me?" I asked, cuddling my head into his arms.

"Now?"

"Yes….please, Erik…."

"Anything for you, my love…."

I lay there in the dark, inhaling the musty smell of Erik, and the warmth of his body…. Soon that silence within the room was filled with his beautiful voice, singing me to sleep like he used to always do…

"_Now it's time to close your eyes_

_Dream a dream of paradise_

_Dream a dream of roses_

_Dancing in the pale moonlight _

_An angel like no other…_

_Now it's time to drift away_

_Drift away until another day_

_Sailing on a velvet cloud_

_Floating towards tomorrow…_

_Here within my arms tonight_

_An angel filled with sorrow._

_Dry those tears away_

_Your angel is here to stay…_

_Keeping you safe all night_

_Fighting off dreams that aren't just right…_

_In his arms you shall stay…_

_Stay with him another day.._

_He'll protect you day and night_

_He's yours to love and yours to keep.._

_When ever you feel all alone_

_Just call his name and he'll be there…_

_Rushing to dry your tears away_

_To drift you off to another day_

_Staying there with you all night_

_Fighting dreams that aren't just right…_

_In his arms you shall stay _

_Stay with him another day…._

_Now it's time to close your eyes_

_Dream a dream of paradise_

_Dream a dream of roses_

_Dancing in the pale moonlight…_

_An angel like no other…"_

By the time Erik's song ended, I was already halfway asleep…. Oh, and what a wonderful song to fall asleep to… I wasn't sure how long I had slept, but it mustn't have been for long, because I awoke that night to feel something pushing on my arm… I took a deep breath, and sat up to turn on the lights to see Gustave standing at my bedside…

"What's wrong?" I asked, my tone groggy and low..

"Mother, please I'm scared…."

"Of what?"

"I had an awful dream….Someone was drowning me… at the Phantasma beach…"

Erik who must have heard the entire thing, rolled over with his mask intact, and scopped Gustave up into his arms…

"Look outside boy, it's snowing…. I don't think anyone is going to be drowning anyone tonight…"

Erik was right… the only thing visible throughout Phantasma were the street lights glowing through the thick snow…

"I'm scared….I don't want to drown, papa…"

"And you won't….not ever… It was a dream, my son…. A dream and nothing more."

"Could I sleep with you?"

Erik looked at me, and I looked back at him….

"Alright, but just for tonight…"

Erik placed Gustave down in between us, and I covered him up.

"Go to sleep now Gustave…" I reminded him.

My son cuddled up beside me, and closed his eyes…

"Yes, mother…"

And as the snow fell, the three of us feel asleep beside one another…. As one big happy family…and I knew it was safe to say that we were…

* * *

**Ok, I know no action has been happening in the past few chapters, but it's coming up… That and more fluff is to come soon… Please review! Thanks love you all!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone thanks again for the reviews…. Oh, and to my faithful reader ABCDEFG I just want you to know that you are a great reviewer… Please don't take what that jerk said about your reviews seriously. I believe he was making fun of them because you always do them using capital letters. I could care, and appreciate them all the same… They are great reviews, and I enjoy reading each and every one that you write me… Anyone that takes five minutes out of their day to write a review means the world to me… Thanks guys, and Keep the reviews coming!**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

Soon the snow had melted, the winter's cold air had gone away, and the sun had once again warmed Coney Island.. It had been such a long winter, a long one that had driven me almost completely mad. When spring finally arrived, I took Gustave out to play while Erik was busy getting everything in Phantasma ready to open in less than a week… I stood there in the empty Phantasma playground, pushing Gustave on a tire swing.

"Higher, mother…" he cried.

I giggled, and continued pushing my son as he cried out in excitement…

I stood there in my blue spring dress that Erik had bought me enjoying the spring warmth..

As I stood there pushing Gustave, I heard someone approaching only to turn and see Erik… He was dressed in his white, his long baggy sleeves rolled up to his elbows, exposing his scarred arms….

"Hi, my love…." I greeted.

I stepped away from the swing, to embrace my husband and kiss him on the lips….

"I decided to take a break." he said. "I was thinking we could have lunch together…"

"Sounds wonderful…"

I turned back to the swing Gustave was on, and called him to stop.

"Come, Gustave, we're going to get some lunch…"

"Yes, mother…"

My son jumped down off the swing, worrying me for the slightest of seconds. When he was at my side, Erik intertwined his fingers with mine and walked side by side with me through Phantasma….The scars that stretched across his arm brushed against my own, causing me to shiver at the strange feeling….But how I loved it. Gustave ran ahead of us, and then back like an excited child…

"Papa, when Phantasma opens could we watch the shows together?"

"Of course…." My husband promised.

"So what have you gotten ready so far?" I asked him.

"The maze of mirrors has taken up most of the day… I've been cleaning them all day long.."

"Erik, I could have done that… It could use a woman's touch…"

"Well I have plenty of mirrors left to clean….. Are you volunteering?"

I giggled, always willing to help out.

"Sure…."

"You don't have to…"

"I want to…"

The remainder of our walk was silent until we reached the diner on the other side of town. Usually Erik would take me to the café that was surrounded by oddities, but today, he was taking me to a diner that was surrounded by regular human beings…It was a small brick building placed right in between the icehouse and a small stationary store… I had passed these same buildings each and every day when I would venture out to shop with Gustave, but Erik had never stepped into town with me…. It was as if Phantasma was his own little safe confinements from the cruelties of man….. I knew well that freaks were looked down upon outside of Coney Island….

And I was right…. For as soon as my family stepped foot inside the door of the diner, already people were looking strangely at Erik. The host came walking over to us, smiling until she realized Erik was wearing a mask… Her smile slowly faded, and her kind attitude turned into one of sheer embarrassment.

"Um…Follow me…" was her cold reply.

We walked down an isle full of tables, where customers were looking up and giving my family dirty looks… I felt uncomfortable….Before stepping any further, I pulled Erik's arm to stop him, and whispered in his ear.

"We don't have to eat here…" I said. "We could go find someplace to eat in Coney Island."

"Nonsense." said Erik pulling me along gently. "We'll be fine eating here… I've heard that they have the best lunch in town…"

My husband wanted to be just like everyone else…. He wanted to take his wife out to nice places, eat in fancy restaurants, and be normal…. But my husband didn't realize that he was anything but normal. When we reached a booth that was towards the back of the diner, the host rudely placed down our menus, and stormed away before she was seen seating the likes of us…. We were being treated like animals, and I hated every moment of it… My husband sat there beside Gustave, looking at the menu as if nothing had ever happened…. Perhaps he thought this to be normal…. I knew from going out to dinner with Raoul on several occasions that _this_ was not how customers get treated…..

Even when I let my anger aside and picked up a menu, I could see eyes watching us from all around….. I felt uncomfortable and wanted to scream at them to stop staring, but I knew better than to make a scene….

"So, what does Christine want to eat?" my husband asked me, still looking down at his menu. "She can have anything her heart desires.."

"Can I get waffles?" my son excitedly asked, bouncing in his seat.

"Of course you can, Gustave…" he replied, smiling at the boy.

"Can I get ice cream on top too?" he begged, still bouncing excitedly.

"Yes, you may….Now, what does my wife want?"

The rude atmosphere of the diner had caused me to loose my appetite, but Erik seemed so happy that I didn't want to ruin the moment. He was acting as if we were being treated like everyone else, which we weren't…. The waitress hadn't even dared to come over to our table to ask if we would like something to drink…

"I'll…." I began looking down at the entrees that were written out on the two page menu… The words were colliding together and I didn't even care to sort them out…. I wasn't in the mood, my head was spinning, and all I wanted to do was leave… After several moments, I just decided to place down the menu and tell Erik to order me what ever he was having..

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I simply nodded, and watched him place down his menu.

"Well, then I guess it's two chicken sandwiches then…."

"And don't forget my waffles, papa…" Gustave reminded.

I never seen Erik light up in happiness as much as when he was around Gustave…. The very action of his son sent a rush of pure joy into my husband's heart, and that joy could never be taken away…

"No, Gustave…" my husband laughed. "I promise not to forget your waffles…"

"And the ice cream on top…."

Once more, Erik laughed.

"Or the ice cream."

I sat there watching the waitress go to every table a second time before even tending to us once…. Only after tending to all the tables twice, and only twice did she finally make her way over to ours….

"What do you want?" was her mean reply… I watched this young woman bounce around happily to every other table, but when it came to us, her happiness faded away as if she were being made to come over here and serve us….

"Two chicken sandwiches and an order of waffles with ice cream on top…." was Erik's reply.

"And what do you want to drink?" she asked.

"Water, for all of us, please…" I said.

"I want milk…" Gustave cried out, upset that I had ordered for him.

"Two glasses of water and a glass of milk then…" I corrected.

The waitress then walked away without another word… I sat there dumfounded at how badly we were being treated… Erik was not a freak…. He wasn't a midget, he wasn't tattooed, and he wasn't wearing strange clothes…. All he wore that made him different than everyone else was his mask… I was knocked out of my daydream when I felt Erik's cold fingers wrap around my hand that was laying atop of the table… My eyes moved from my hand up to his face, to see him smiling at me… Why? Why didn't he understand that people don't get treated like this when they go out? He was smiling in joy as if we were in Paris sitting at a fancy restaurant drinking wine and being treated like the normal and kind paying customers we were.

"Christine, is something wrong?" he asked, his smile turning into a look of concern.

"Everything is fine…" I assured.

"You seem frazzled."

How could I explain this to Erik? I couldn't…he wouldn't understand, and I didn't want to take away the joy he was feeling. Even if I could explain this situation to him, having to tell him about all the nights I went out to dinner with Raoul would surely crush his heart…. Yes, in the past I had gone behind my angel's back and snuck out with Raoul… He would take me on picnics and out to fancy restaurants while Erik was down in his lair believing me to be in bed or out shopping with Meg…. I had lied to him, and the guilt of it was beginning to eat me alive….. My angel had made me promise to love no one else but him, and forbid any suitors to come knocking at my door…. But when I saw Raoul for the first time since I was a child, wonderful memories had come back into mind, memories I had not thought of in many years… How he had saved my scarf from the sea, and how we would spend many nights reading stories to one another while my father played the violin by the fire…. Oh, it was like my childhood was back again, letting me relive the years I had missed so much…..

But there was a dark side to Raoul…. A side even darker than the one Erik possessed, and I had seen it the day he came down to my husband's lair and almost killed him…. Who knows what would have happened if I decided to marry him…. I had said yes to Raoul's proposal, but after realizing how badly Erik needed me, that thought faded away…. And I'm glad, for the one I love is now sitting across from me….. But how was I ever to continue gaining his trust if he ever knew about all those nights I snuck out with Raoul? Yes, Raoul was my first kiss, and my first love, but Erik was my true love, my second kiss, and the one who took my virginity…..

"Christine?"

Once more I snapped out of my thoughts, and felt the coldness of Erik's hand touching mine.

"I'm fine….I just… would you excuse me for a moment?"

Erik nodded, and I stood up from my seat, and began walking down the isle to get to the ladies room. I wasn't even two feet away from our table, when I felt myself tripping over something and fell flat on the floor, hitting my head in the process…. Everyone began to laugh, and only when I turned over did I realize that what I had tripped over was someone's leg that was purposely placed out in order for me to trip…. I placed my hand over my head, and tried to get the pain to go away…. The laughing continued, and my husband who had seen the entire thing shot up from his seat, and came rushing towards me….. Only, he wasn't rushing to help me up, he came rushing to the man who had tripped me….. His hands gripped the man's neck, and lifted him out of his seat.

"How dare you trip my wife!" he growled.

I looked over at our booth, to see Gustave cowering in fear from his seat, upset about everything that was going on…. My husband was the Phantom of the opera, and even though the man named Erik had overtaken his body since we came to Coney Island, I knew deep down inside of him, the Phantom still existed….. And right now, the Phantom was there….Not my sweet Erik. I knew what the Phantom was capable of… I knew how strong and how deadly his hands were….and right now, I knew he was going to snap that man's neck….

"Erik, put him down…." I pleaded…. "Please…."

My husband glanced over at me, and then back at the man who was turning blue within his grip…. For the slightest of seconds, I had thought Erik was going to kill him, but when he placed the man down and turned away, I knew that the murderous hunger the Phantom once possessed was no more….But this was not the end of our worries… My husband turned away from the man in order to help me up, but before he could do so, the man grabbed my husband by the shirt and pulled him across the table and began punching him… I curled up into a ball as Erik and the man fought, glass shattering and hurtful things being yelled out… Once again my husband got the man into a chokehold, and I knew this time, Erik wasn't letting him go….

More people jumped in, and began grabbing Erik's shirt, tearing it to shreds and trying to help the man… My husband fought back, punching, kicking and doing everything in his power to keep the people away from him….People tore away at my husband's sensitive flesh that covered his back, doing everything to hurt my husband and get him to let go of the man… I had to do something…. I had to stop this before anybody else got hurt…. Erik was taking people and throwing them across the diner, smashing them into glass, picking up chairs and tables, chucking them in every direction… It was as if Erik had experienced a horrible flash back like soldiers who were in battle do…. Flashbacks that cause one to snap and go mad…

Was this how people treated him back when he was prisoner in a freak show? Had people really grabbed onto him like they were doing and harm him in such a way? God, why was the world so cruel! The man who had once been in Erik's grasp was no on the floor, gasping for air, the grooves of Erik's fingers permanently indented into his neck. I pushed past the crowd of people who were trying to harm my husband, and grabbed onto Erik's back…. I had only meant to calm him down, but instead, his hand came flying from his side, and hit me violently in the face…

At that exact moment, everything had slowed down, and my back hit up against a table, my hand covering my nose that was now bleeding… The crowd had backed away, and Erik was left standing there, shirt torn to shreds and his eyes filled with such sorrow for what he did….. My son's expression had went from being frightened to sheer horror…. I knew Erik hadn't meant to hit me, but my son didn't understand….

The silence was soon filled with the horrible chanting of

"Get those freaks out of here!"

My son dashed to my side as my nose continued to bleed into my hand, and we walked out of the destroyed diner…My husband limped behind me, people staring at us as if we were some kind of side show attraction…When we reached the flat, my son ran to his part of the room, and hid underneath the blankets, too frightened to face either of us… I strode to the sink, and washed the puddle of blood out of my hand, and replaced it with a washcloth to hold over my bleeding nose. I stood there tilting my head back to stop the bleeding, while my husband stood there in the doorway trembling in the remains of his bloodied white shirt.

Slowly he stepped towards me, and reached out a trembling hand to hold the cloth against my nose… He was sorry.. I knew he was, but I also knew how he would blame himself everyday for what he had done…

"E..Erik would never…ever hurt his wife….He..he didn't mean to cause her such pain…"

I didn't speak to him due to the blood draining from my nose and into the back of my throat….. This upset him, for he dropped to his knees, and cowered at my feet.

"Erik is a terrible husband….Erik hurt his wife….He brought pain and bruises to his wife's flawless face…. Oh, punish him… punish Erik until his heart breaks… Call him the horrible names that he is…"

I lifted the cloth away from my nose when I felt the blood stop flowing out of it, and bent down to his level….

"Erik, please…. I know you didn't mean to hurt me…"

His wet eyes lifted themselves to my face, and only cried more once he seen my nose…

"Oh, Erik is so horrible…. Your nose…your beautiful nose, bruised by a monster…"

"I love you, Erik….More than anything in the world….. I know you were only acting out on instinct today… You did nothing wrong…"

I pulled him to his feet, only to notice that his back was exposed and bleeding…. He had thousands of red scratches indented into his scarred covered back from when the people where clawing at him…..

"Come, we need to get you cleaned up before you get an infection…."

I pulled him into the bathroom, and sat him down while I turned to look inside the medicine cabinet that we had. The mirror on the front of it reflected my image, and my nose was indeed swollen and bruised….. I knew it would go away eventually, but I also knew that Erik was going to look at me each and everyday and know that he did this to me….. I sighed, and opened the cabinet to take out some alcohol and a wash cloth. I soaked the cloth in the strong smelling brandy, and began to dab it on the scratches all along Erik's back…. He cringed in agony, and the scratches soon began to sizzle as the alcohol ran down his back….. I lovingly dabbed each one, trying to keep away as much pain as possible…. By the time I was finished, his back looked like a wild animal had attacked his back…

He sat there shaking and frightened as ever…. I touched his shoulder, only to have him flinch at my touch….

"Erik only meant to feel normal….to take his wife and child out to lunch…."

I pulled his head to my chest, and shushed him…..

"Erik, it's ok….tell me what set you off?"

"They hurt you, Christine….. I only meant to make them stop… When everyone started to attack me…..oh…that horrible memory of me being in a cage while people scratched and pulled at me from the bars…. It was too much to bear… I fought them off… I fought them off…."

I walked my husband to our bed, and laid him down to rest….. He didn't want to let go, but I eventually got him to relax…. He lay there in the covers, shivering in fear, and rubbing his upper arms uncontrollably….. I had bigger problems….. I went to check on Gustave, to find him under the covers and crying…

"Gustave, it's ok…"

I pulled away the covers, and he jumped into my arms….

"I'm scared, mother….. Papa beat you…"

"No, it's alright….He would never hurt me…"

"But he did…. I'm so afraid…. He's a monster… I seen him.."

I pulled Gustave away from me, and shook him by the shoulders.

"Don't you ever say that about your father…. He would never hurt me, Gustave…. He was only acting out in self defense…"

"But he hurt all those people….Mother, what if he hurts me too?"

"He would never do such a thing….He loves us, Gustave…"

"If he loved you then he wouldn't have hit you…"

With that, my son jumped back into bed and pulled the blankets back over him….

Deciding to let him rest and sleep off his fear, I walked back towards our bed, and placed my hand on Erik's shoulder, only to have him violently grab me by the wrist….. I knew from now on, it was likely that my husband would take the simplest touch harshly…. I knew those people had brought back old memories….memories I had once forced away from his mind….. When my husband realized it was me, and let go, and began to sob….. I crawled in beside him, and for the longest time I held his body close to mine, humming a soft tune, and wiping away his tears….And before he fell asleep that night, I could have sworn he gently kissed me on the nose….. I knew he was sorry…. I knew he hadn't meant to hit me….. And I knew how cruel the world actually was…..Never would my Erik ever step foot into town again…

* * *

**Ok please review everyone…..Thanks! More adventure to come…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone thanks again for the reviews… I love you all! And thanks NightmaraErik,** **indeed criticism is nice but not in such a mean way… It's fine that you can't review every chapter…I still consider you one of my most faithful fans….Everyone of you that read my story are awesome! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

Like I had expected, I awoke to find Erik gone… I knew he couldn't bear to see my face upon awaking. My nose still hurt tremendously, and just seeing me reacting to its pain would have surely made him upset. After getting out of bed, I found that I wasn't the only one missing…. Gustave was missing as well, but I knew he wasn't with Erik… It only took me a few moments and a step towards the window to see him playing on the deserted Phantasma playground…. I knew my son was also hurt by what Erik had done.. I only hoped it wasn't permanent… After dressing, I walked down the steps of our flat, and slowly approached Gustave who was playing on one of the swings…. He wasn't smiling like he usually did, and his happy emotion had definitely changed from what it usually was.

"You snuck out this morning…" I said, standing behind the swing he was on.

"I didn't go far…" was his cold reply.

"You know the rules, Gustave, best not to let it happen again….. I worry about you."

"I said I was fine…"

"Well then, I'm off to find your father, would you like to join me?"

My son stopped swinging, and shook his head.

"I'd rather not…."

"You know, I talked to him last night….. He didn't mean to do what he did, Gustave… He's lived anything but a normal childhood, and sometimes….well, sometimes those horrible memories come back. I know you're too young to understand it now, but hopefully one day you will….I'm going to see him now, if you won't join me than it's best to stay here until I return."

I wanted my son to join me ever so badly, but I knew he wouldn't… I only hoped that he would reconsider within a few day's time. I knew my husband was at the opera house…. Where else would he be with the opening of Phantasma only days away. I quietly entered through the back door, and heard the sound of Meg singing and dancing from the stage… No doubt she was trying to impress Erik….. I stood there towards the back of the theater area, watching Meg dance around on stage singing some strange Vaudeville song with the new background behind her… The background was colorful and looked sort of like the wings of a peacock…. My Erik could create such beautiful things….only for the wrong people. As the singing went on, I scanned the seats searching for any signs of Erik….. And then I saw him… He was sitting in the middle rows, watching Meg prance around with a bored look upon his face….

After the song was over, Meg stood there in the middle of the stage, taking a few deep breaths and looking down at Erik…

"So, how did you like it?"

"It was fine…" was all my husband said before shooting up from his seat and walking towards his office… Meg groaned, and stomped around stage as Madame Giry appeared.

"Ugh! He doesn't care, mother… He never cares.. Fine? I dance my ass off up here trying to please him and he's never gives me any other word than "fine." A free hooker couldn't even please him!"

"I'm sure he enjoyed it, Meg….. You know as good as me that Erik is only satisfied with one thing and one thing only… Christine.."

I tried to sneak by the stage to get to Erik's office, but it was no use for the eyes of Madame Giry… She could see everything, and sadly, she saw me.

"And speak of the devil… Christine, going somewhere so quickly?"

I turned around, and Meg laughed at my swollen and bruised nose.

"What happened to you, Christine?" she asked. "Is Erik beating you?"

"No…" I gasped. "It was an accident…"

"I bet you're looking for Erik…" said Madame Giry.

"Why else would I be here? Certainly not to watch Meg dance around…."

"At least I went somewhere with my talent…." Meg groaned. "What did you do? You married a monster and got knocked up my his hideous gene… You're a slave wife and nothing more…"

"I am not a slave… I love Erik with all my heart…"

"Rumor is that he went off the deep end a local diner yesterday…. Tell me Christine, has the Phantom returned?" laughed Madame Giry.

"That…." I paused. "It wasn't Erik's fault… The people brought it upon themselves…"

"Remember what I told you, Christine…. You can take the animal out of the wild, but never the wild out of the animal…. Erik is like a wild animal, Christine…. I warned you. You can train him to be a well mannered man that walks out in public with an open hand…. But Erik is far from that… You can take the Phantom out of the opera, but never the Phantom out of the man….. You'll soon see…"

"I'll prove you wrong…" I said.

"We shall see….."

"Now if you'll excuse us, Christine…" said Meg returning to her place on the stage. "I must practice… Opening day is less than a week away, and I must be my best…. I do draw in larger crowds than Enrico Caruso you know…"

"Somehow I find that hard to believe…" I mumbled under my breath as I walked away.

Once I was in the hallway, I headed towards Erik's office and knocked on the closed door…

"What?" was the angry reply.

"It's me…" I said.

"Go away Meg! I've had it up to here with your dancing for one day…."

"It's Christine…"

Silence filled the office, and I heard the sliding of chair legs from across the floor, making it obvious that Erik was getting up. When the door opened, Erik stood there looking as if he hadn't slept in over a week… His mask was off, and there were dark bags under his eyes….

"Come in…"

I walked inside, and he shut the door behind him.

"How are you?" I asked. "I woke up this morning to find you gone…"

"Erik had work to do…. He can't stay with her every morning…"

My husband sat back down at his desk, and continued to write.

"Something's bothering you…" I said. "I can tell…."

"People are talking…. My employees are talking about the rumors that are going around outside of Coney Island…"

"Erik, don't listen to them…."

"No! Erik will listen to them…. People are saying that Erik is a monster… that he will tear anyone apart like a wild animal… That he rapes women and strangles them to death…"

My Erik dropped his face into his hands, and began to sob uncontrollably.

I lifted Erik's face up to meet my eyes, but he only turned away once he saw my nose.

"Oh, Christine looks so sore…"

"I'm fine.." I assured. "Tell me how to make you feel better, Erik…..tell me.."

Erik grabbed both of my hands, and kissed them tenderly.

"Erik's only wish is for you to hurt him like I hurt you….. If only Erik had a nose… He would let you hit it like he hit yours… But alas, Erik doesn't have one to hit…"

"I would never want to hurt you….."

"But I want you to hurt me…. I want you to bring pain upon the monster who hurt you, Christine… God, pick any part of me and just hit it… hit Erik until he bleeds and learns his lesson…."

"No…."

"If Christine does not hurt Erik, then he shall do it himself…."

I stood there trembling…. I didn't want to hurt Erik, but I knew if I didn't do something, Erik was going to hurt himself….and I knew how much damage he could bring upon his body…

"You don't deserve to be punished, Erik….." I said. "You've been punished almost your entire life…. The scars all over your tormented body are enough to see that…What you did to me was an accident….an accident and nothing more…."

"It's not enough…. It's not enough to take away your pain…"

My husband was in tears as he turned around and fumbled through his desk drawers, turning back around with a small lugar pointed to his head…. God! Where did he get something like that? And why? Why did he own it!

"Erik doesn't deserve to live…."

"Erik….p..put the gun down…Please…"

"Just tell Erik to pull the trigger and he will.. He swears, he will…."

"I…I want you to give me the gun…Now.. I demand you to…"

"Erik deserves to die…"

"It would make me very sad, Erik…. Please don't do such a thing…please…"

Erik's hands trembled against the gun as he lowered it and placed it in my own. I took a deep breath, and placed the gun back into his desk drawer.

Tears were falling from my eyes as I turned to face my husband…. Anger filled my heart at the thought of him wanting to kill himself… I pounded my fists on his chest over and over again, and sobbed.

"Why! Why could you want to kill yourself? Is your life so terrible that you would want to leave me forever! That hurt me, Erik! It hurt me terribly! I would hate you forever! Forever and ever!"

I dropped to my knees, and sobbed into my hands… Erik soon joined me, and lifted my tear soaked chin up…

"Forgive him…."

I took both his hands, and placed them against the cut off of my dress….

"Do you feel that?" I asked, referring to my heart beat.

Erik nodded.

"It beats for you and you alone…. If you ever hurt yourself and take your own life, it would never beat again….Without you I wouldn't be able to live…"

Erik laid me back on the rug of his office, and placed his body on top of mine.

"Forgive me.." he begged. "Sometimes, I feel so different….like the way I felt when I was alone back at the opera house…."

"You're never alone, Erik…..You always have me…"

He gently placed his lips down over mine, and kissed me for the slightest of seconds.

"Forever?" he asked.

"Forever and always…."

Erik kissed me once more, and that kiss turned into one filled with such passion… One that we hadn't shared in months…. I groaned feverishly, and ran my hands to his shirt, pulling it open, and rolling it off of his shoulders…. My lips soon found his collar bone, and began nipping at it causing him to groan as well…..

My husband scooped me up into his arms, and I wrapped my legs around him as he brought me over to the couch and laid atop of me…. Our kisses continued, as the removing of our clothes only worsened…. Erik rolled my dress down my knees, and eventually placed it on the floor below us…. I kissed his chest all the way down to the lining of his trousers, wanting to do nothing more than to remove them and taste my husband for the first time….. But I knew now was not a good moment seeing that it would only bring back horrible memories of what his master had done to him…. Instead, my hands found their way into his trousers, and teased him as our kisses continued…..

Months… It had been months since the last time we made love….. Gustave was always around, giving us no privacy to do it…. The last time we did it was when Gustave was with Dr. Gangle helping out at the café for a while…. I don't remember how Erik and I had gotten started, but one thing turned into another and we were soon in the same situation that we were in now…. I kissed away his tears, and before I knew it, we were making love again…. I tried to keep my voice down as much as possible, which was hard considering how much pleasure Erik brought me….

When we finished, Erik sighed after his final thrust, and looked down at me, gently kissing my nose.

"You are beautiful, Christine…."

"So are you…." I replied, my fingers tracing over the two holes he had for a nose…

I kissed him one final time before sitting up and reaching for my dress.

"We should dress…. Who knows when someone is going to come knocking…" I said.

Erik picked up his clothes, and began to dress when suddenly the door was kicked in and a few policemen came rushing in and grabbed Erik, throwing him on the ground, and handcuffing him…. It was horrible… He was hardly dressed, just in his trousers and nothing more… God! It was horrifying!

"What is the meaning of this!" I screamed. "Let him go!"

My poor Erik lay there on the floor, being pushed down by at least three policemen. One looked up at me, and shook his head.

"He's under arrest for the incident that happened yesterday at the Manhattan Diner."

"Christine….please…" my husband cried for me, but I couldn't do a thing…He tried to fight them off, but I warned him to stay still before they hurt him.

"Stay still, Erik….I'll be at your side as soon as I can… I promise…"

They drug Erik out of the office as he screamed and cried to be left alone…. It broke my heart, and I chased after him… They stuck him in a cab, and I tried to get in with him, but the policemen wouldn't let me….

"Christine! Christine….please….."

The cab pulled away, and I stood there sobbing uncontrollably…. I knew where they were taking him… I knew what I had to do…. Before rushing over to the police station, I ran back to the playground to gather Gustave up….. I couldn't tell him what happened, but needed someone to watch him while I took care of business… Instead of mentioning Erik, I told our son that it was lunchtime and we would get something to eat at Dr. Gangle's café… Once there, I sat Gustave down at a table, and told him I'd be back soon…. Before leaving, I approached the counter where Dr. Gangle was standing near the cash register…

"Is something wrong, Christine?" he asked.

"Something's happened…. Erik….he…he had a breakdown yesterday and tore apart a Manhattan diner because some of the people were picking on us…. He got arrested… I have to go help him…"

"Damn human beings… think they're better than us…. I should give those rat bastards a piece of my mind….Look, you go ahead, and I'll watch the boy…as long as you need me to…"

I was so happy to have such a loyal friend that I quickly leaned over the counter, and kissed Dr. Gangle on the cheek…

"Damn you, Christine….. You're going to embarrass me…" he joked.

"Thank you…." was all I said before rushing out the door and down town to the police station. It was a small brick building on the other end of town…. A place surrounded by barbwire and fence so that no one could escape…. I entered through the front door, to see the chief sitting behind the counter… He was an older man with gray hair and a bushy mustache….. He glanced up from his paper work, and seemed confused at why I was standing in front of his desk.

"Can I help you?" he asked, a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Yes, you have my husband locked up….."

"Lady, a lot of people's husbands are in here…."

"No, your men came busting into my husband's opera house and arrested him…."

"Oh, yes, that one….the freak."

How dare he call my husband a freak! How dare he! Erik was not a freak…

"My husband is not a freak….. Now I demand to know what he's being charged for!"

The chief flipped through his papers, and got to the police report he was looking for.

"Looks like your husband assaulted eight patrons two employees and almost killed one…. Not to mention the amount of property damage he caused….."

"You can't blame my husband for what he did…. Those evil people taunted him…. My husband has had a tormenting childhood and they sent him off….He is not a mad man…"

"So you're blaming the people? It doesn't matter…. Your husband went mad on the whole diner…. He's a criminal…"

"Look, I can assure you that it won't happen again…." I promised. "We'll pay for the damage, and stay out of the diner forever on…. Just let him go…. Keeping him behind bars is only going to set him off again…"

The man slammed down his police report, and looked up at me again.

"You stand there and tell me that he'll never go on another rampage again, yet you tell me that putting him behind bars will set him off…."

"My husband is not a mad man… He's a kind loving man who loves me and his son….. Please, I beg you to let us pay off the damage and set him free…"

"He's in jail until further notice….Or at least until the judge sees to it…."

"Please let me take him home then…. Until the judge decides what to do…."

"Absolutely not….You can visit him in his cell all you want… But he's not budging! And that is final!"

I didn't say another word to the man, and walked into the backroom that was lined with jail cells…. I slowly stepped down the hall, looking into each cell that I passed… There was a crying coming from down the end of the room, and when I reached it, I realized the crying was coming from Erik….. He was in the last cell at the end, laying on the straw covered floor with his foot chained to the wall… He wasn't even wearing a shirt… it was terrible….

I bent down to his level, and reached my hand inside the bars to touch his hand…

"I'm here, Erik…I'm here…"

He lay there on the floor, looking up at me, sobbing to himself.

"Erik didn't mean to do it….Oh, Christine….Erik wants to go home…."

"And I promise to get you home as soon as possible….do you trust me?"

"Yes….."

I laid down beside the bars, so that my head was at the same level as his…. We gazed into each other's eyes for the longest time, Erik trying to find comfort….

"Erik doesn't like being here…It's just like the cage he used to live in…."

I brushed his hair with my hand, and shushed him…

"It's ok…..You'll be out of here before you know it….."

I wanted to stay with him forever, but before I knew it, I heard the chief yell out…

"Visiting hours are over!"

I tried to get up, but Erik stopped me…

"Please don't go…please…."

"I have to… I'll come back first thing in the morning…. I promise…"

My husband cried for me to come back, causing me to cry… I didn't want to leave, but I had to…. But I promised to come back first thing in the morning…. I promised….

* * *

**Ok more adventure to come soon! Next chapter is gonna be a great one! Thanks again!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone thanks again for the reviews…. And so the story continues…. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

I spent the whole night tossing and turning, thinking about Erik laying in a cold cell, tossing around on the hard floor, crying out for me in the dark… It scared me! I wanted nothing more than to rush over there at this very instant, but I knew there were still several hours until the sun came up…Knowing that I couldn't tell my son the truth about where Erik was, I asked Dr. Gangle to keep him over night at the café. I knew if I took Gustave home, he would most likely ask about Erik's whereabouts and I couldn't lie to him.

I didn't get an ounce of sleep that night, hardly any at all. Every time I would try to close my eyes, I would jerk awake with the horrible thought of Erik being in that cell. By the time morning came, I was so exhausted that I didn't even want to get out of bed. The sun was not shining and the rain was pouring down in buckets. Such a horrible day this was going to be. I dragged myself out of bed, and threw on a dress before placing on my cloak and headingg out the door. The hood of my cloak only kept my hair dry for a short amount of time, and the distance I had to walk had caused me to become soaked by the time I made it to the police station. I had expected to walk inside and see the chief sitting behind the counter like he was the previous evening, but instead, he was gone, but I could hear him screaming in the other room where the jail cells were kept.

He was screaming, screaming horrible obscenities to one of the inmates. Soon silence filled the room, and the chief came walking back in.

"You should not be here!" he yelled at me. "Not for one moment!"

"I'm here to see my husband!"

"Your husband is acting like a damn animal! He's caused himself injuries, and tore apart his cell!"

God! I couldn't let this happen. It was my fault. I shouldn't have left him. Quickly, I ran into the back room, down the long stretch of cells to reach the one my husband was locked in. I gasped upon seeing the mess that he was laying lifelessly slopped in. Splattered blood lined every stone wall inside his cell, the hay he was laying on was damp and had a terrible smell to it, and my Erik, oh, my Erik was in pain. His exposed chest was covered in bruises and open wounds, his ankle that the shackle was wrapped around was limp and turned the wrong way making it obvious that it was broken. Erik was breathing heavy, and laying flat on his back, his right hand laying outside the bars of the cell. No, my Erik had not done this to himself. Someone had done this to him. I knelt down, and placed my hand in the one laying outside the bars, hoping to get a reaction from him.

His hand was deathly cold, and didn't move a bit once my fingers placed themselves around it. I knew if something wasn't done soon to help him, it was likely he was going to die from his injuries. In a flash, I stormed out of the room, and back to where the chief was seated at his desk.

"Your men did that to him!" I yelled. "My husband has wounds on his body that were made with sharp objects. The hay he is laying on is damp and smells horrible. My husband couldn't have done that on his own. Now I demand to know what happened?"

"My nightshift told me they opened his cell to give him some water and he started to attack. That's all I know."

"And it's a lie!" I screamed. "A lie Monsieur. Until Erik can speak for himself, I demand that he is taken to a hospital for treatment."

"He will go no such place. He'll be fine." the chief assured.

"I know my husband, monsieur, and he has wounds deeper than the eye can see. I will not stand here and let him die in that cell. Your men did something to him, and when Erik can speak, I will find the truth, and you best hope that your men didn't beat him for being a freak."

"Still doesn't change the fact that he's staying in that cell."

"And if he dies, I will charge you for murder. Now I demand that he is looked at by a doctor, one who takes care of the oddities."

The chief paused for a few moments pondering whether to obey me or not.

"Fine. Go get your doctor and he can come examine him in your husband's cell. But he's not moving out of it."

I never ran so fast in my life. I ran down the rain swept streets, running to Coney Island where the doctor's office was; the same doctor's office that told me I was with child, the same office that had told me I couldn't have anymore children. I entered through the front door, and approached the desk where the receptionist was sitting.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I need to see Dr. Lastner. My husband is being held in the police station, and he's ill."

Dr. Lastner must have heard the whole thing, and came walking out to the front desk where I was standing.

"Christine? Is everything alright?"

"My husband is ill. He's being kept at the police station because of something he did…. I think that he was beat up by some of the policemen."

Dr. Lastner grabbed his medical bag, and threw on his doctor coat.

"Lead the way then."

Dr. Lastner followed me back across Coney Island, and down town to where the police station was. Once there, I walked behind the chief's counter and into the backroom where Erik's cell was. My poor husband was still in the same state he was in just over a mere hour ago.

"I need to get inside the cell." Dr. Lastner replied.

I turned my head towards the office, and yelled for the chief. He came walking in as if he didn't care, and approached the cell.

"We need you to unlock his cell."

The chief unwillingly took out his large ring of keys, and unlocked the door of Erik's cell before taking a step back. I stood there watching as Dr. Lastner entered the cell and knelt beside my husband's body. It scared me to watch him examine Erik, checking for his heartbeat and looking over the large gashes that covered his chest.

"So he'll be fine, right?" the chief questioned.

Dr. Lastner looked up at the chief, his face filled with such confusion and anger.

"This man needs to be removed from this cell and taken to my emergency ward at once."

"He'll go no such place. He's a criminal."

"Criminal or not, this man is in need of intensive care. He'll die without it."

The chief paced the room back and forth like a mad man, not wanting to let Erik go. Finally he stopped pacing, and faced the cell.

"Fine. But I want you to sign a release form stating that he'll stay in the emergency ward until the judge can see him."

"Will do."

When the doctor left the cell, I stepped inside of it, and knelt down at Erik's side.

"I'll be back, Christine." the doctor assured. "I'm going to bring back my emergency cart to transport him."

I nodded, and sat there cradling my husband's head in my arms. If only I hadn't left his side. If only I had stayed with him the entire night. My poor Erik was probably tormented beyond belief, screaming for me to help him. I was glad when the doctor returned with two other of his workers. One a tall man with tattoos covering most of his face, and another tall man with a strange looking Mohawk. No doubt that they worked for the doctor, transporting bodies from one stretch of Coney Island to the other. Once again, the chief came forward, and unlocked the shackle around Erik's mangled ankle, setting him completely free from any restraints. Once he was free, the two men gently lifted Erik up off the damp, smelly floor, and onto a fabric stretcher they had come in carrying.

I followed them outside where a horse that was attached to a black cart was waiting. The men loaded Erik in the back, and Dr. Lastner helped me up before the cart began moving back towards the office.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked, watching Dr. Lastner dab a cloth around some of the open wounds on Erik's chest.

"He's lost a tremendous amount of blood."

"Were these self inflicted or did someone do this to him?"

"When we get back to the office, I'll be able to get a more thero examination on how he came across the injuries."

The ride was long, and bumpy. Every time we would hit a small hole in the road, the cart would maneuver itself in an upright position, causing Erik to groan in pain. I held his hand the entire way, never letting it go for a single second. When we arrived back at the office, the cart parked itself in the alley behind the building, and the two men carried Erik through the back door. Once there, the men were able to place Erik on an examination table in a room I had never seen. Every time I came, I was always placed in a small room with a examination table placed in the corner, but this, this room was the size of an entire emergency ward. There were other beds placed along the far end of the room with white privacy drapes lined around each one. I knew there were other patients here, but I couldn't see them due to the white drapes.

Soon it was now just the doctor and I standing over Erik. I continued to hold his hand as the doctor examined my husband's wounds. Some were terrible. They were large holes punctured through his flesh, large bleeding holes that looked to be made with anything other than a knife.

"I think it's safe to say that these wounds are anything but self inflicted."

My heart skipped a beat upon hearing this. It was as if my worst fear had come true.

"How do you know?"

The doctor pointed to an open wound that was exposed on the back of Erik's left shoulder.

"You see that? It's perfectly shaped. Erik's arms could never reach that far back with a sharp object. No, in order for this to happen, he would have needed to be laying on his stomach while the attacker stabbed him."

He then moved down to Erik's mangled ankle.

"And by the marks on his broken ankle, I know for a fact that he was struggling. The chain that was attached to the shackle probably wasn't long enough to reach the entire cell. The attackers walked into the cell, most likely threatened him and Erik tried to scramble away but couldn't get far enough causing him to pull violently on his leg. No, your husband didn't do these injuries to himself."

"Would you write this down for the police chief to know?" I asked.

"Most defiantly."

"The chief said that the night shift opened his cell to give him water."

"And that would be a lie."

"How do you know?"

"Because your husband is dehydrated. His lips are extremely dry, and his heart is racing a mile a minute. I don't know what the night shift told the chief, but this man hasn't had a drink likely in over a day."

I sat by Erik's side in silence, watching the doctor treat and stitch up his wounds. There were so many, and it scared me that my husband was completely lifeless.

"He's going to need a blood transfusion." I heard the doctor say after a while. "It's his best chance at surviving the massive blood loss."

"I'll do it." I said, volunteering without a second thought. "I'll give him some blood."

"Ok, we'll get to that right after I finish with his ankle."

Bandage after bandage, Dr. Lastner wrapped my husband's chest up like wrapping a mummy. He cut the trousers off of my husband's body, and made his way down to Erik's mangled ankle. I watched him patiently take a flat piece of metal, and bend it in an L shape before placing Erik's foot into the L part and letting the back of his leg rest onto the top part of the L. He then carefully wrapped from the bottom of his foot and halfway up on his calf.

"Now he won't be able to move his ankle one muscle."

The doctor then called his men back in, and they transported Erik from the table into a hospital bed that was on the other side of the ward where no body else was. I took a seat in the chair next to his bedside, and Dr. Lastner came walking in from behind the white privacy drapes that surrounded Erik's bed.

"You can sit there during the whole transfusion."

I had to admit that I had always been afraid of needles, but if it was going to save my husband, then I was up for anything, pain or no pain. I extended the arm that wasn't holding onto Erik's hand, and felt him prick it with a needle. It hurt, but only for the slightest of seconds.

"You have thick veins, my dear." I heard the doctor say as he began taking blood from me.

I kept my eyes on Erik the entire time, only feeling lightheaded for a few seconds.

"You should take his mask off to let him breath easier." said Dr. Lastner.

I knew he was right, and placed Erik's mask on the table beside his bed. The doctor didn't show any fear at all and kept working as the moments passed. I knew he had seen way worse things than Erik's face. Soon, the doctor hooked the packet of my blood onto an IV post, and stuck the needle attached to it into Erik's left forearm.

"How long do you think until he wakes up?"

Dr. Lastner shrugged.

"Don't know. He could be out for days with the amount of pain he's probably in."

"What about recovery?"

"The wounds about a two months, the ankle about three months, but the physiological recovery could be a lifetime. I've cared for oddities who were beaten and some never recovered psychologically. Your husband is going to need you. He's going to need someone patient and loving to get him through the next few months."

"I'll never leave his side."

And I didn't. I sat there for hours, holding his hand, and watching him sleep. Erik was like a dead body. He hardly moved and inch, and his fingers never clasped around my own. I watched the blood drip into his forearm hour after hour, watching the amount in the bag become low. My blood, my own life was slipping through Erik's vein and into his body. He was now forever a part of me. Soon, day turned into night, and still my Erik had not waken. I yawned, and curled back into my chair to rest my eyes, when I heard the sound of Dr. Lastner's voice.

"Christine, it's late."

I turned to see him entering through the privacy drapes.

"I know, but I won't leave his side."

"You have a visitor."

I got up from my seat, and walked outside of the drapes to see Dr. Gangle with Gustave at his side. Gustave ran into my arms, and hugged me.

"Mother, why are you here?"

"Your father is very sick. He needs to stay here for a while."

After placing Gustave down, Dr. Gangle hugged me as well.

"I've been looking all over for you, Christine. Heard you were here and came right over. What happened?"

"I don't know, but when Erik wakes up I'm going to find out."

"Squelch and everyone has been asking about Erik. I don't know what to say to them. Phantasma is only a few days away from opening."

"I'll be there on opening day with words from Erik. Tell them that….."

"Can I come home tonight, mother?" my son asked me.

I scooped him up into my arms again, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I would love for you to come home, Gustave, but I'm not going home tonight. I have to stay here with your father for now. Dr. Gangle is going to watch you until papa gets better and I can come home."

"But I miss you."

"Yes, and I miss you too, but your father needs me. Can you be a big boy for a while?"

My son wiped his tears away and nodded.

"I love you, Gustave, more than anything. You should go with Dr. Gangle now."

Dr. Gangle took Gustave out of my arms, and held the boy close to him.

"Tell Erik that we're all thinking of him."

I smiled, the only one I had given throughout this tragic day.

"Thank you, for everything."

I knew my son wanted nothing more to come home, but I wouldn't be there until everything was sorted out. When they left, I walked back behind the privacy drapes, and took a seat at Erik's bedside again. Moments later, Dr. Lastner came walking back carrying a cup of some sort of steaming liquid.

"Here." he said handing it to me. "If you're going to stay for a while, you might as well drink something."

I sipped the hot tea, and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you."

"And for the record, I wrote up the Erik's medical examination and sent it up to the chief of police. No doubt he'll be sending over a judge as soon as Erik wakes."

"Why do you think people treat the oddities so bad?" I asked, wanting his opinion.

"Because they're different. I believe humanity fears what they do not know or understand."

"Whether they're different or not, they're still human beings. They're somebody's son, daughter, mother, father, sister, brother and friend. They don't deserve being treated like trash. Oddities most of the time can't help the way they were born. My husband is a perfect example of it. He wishes everyday that he was born with a normal face, but I tell him that it doesn't matter to me. It's humanity that makes him feel that way."

"And believe it or not Christine, one hundred years from now humanity will still be the same. Even I get teased in public for being the Coney Island oddity doctor. There's not a café or store that my wife and I enter where I'm not known as the so called "Freak doctor." Supposedly we're supposed to let the oddities die and receive no medical treatment what so ever. I told them that I would turn the tables of time and see how they would like it. And I did just that. One day I was in Manhattan with my wife, and a man was run over by a horse drawn carriage, one of the men who told me that oddities should die. As he lay there in the streets bleeding and gasping for air, he begged me to help him. And do you know what I told him?"

I shook my head.

"I knelt down real close to his ear so he could hear me, and I said "What? Help you? I'm the freak doctor remember? I said I would turn the tables, so how do you like it now?" and I walked away."

"I'm glad you did." I said. "If people could walk in these people's shoes for one day, I'm sure they would act and feel differently before ever tormenting an oddity ever again."

"My thoughts exactly. Ever since I did that, I haven't been welcome much in town. But I have to remember who's side I'm on, and it's certainly not humanity's."

"Neither am I."

"Well, it's nice to have a human on the same side. Two down and three million to go. Well then, I must be getting back to work. If you need anything at all during the night, please don't hesitate to come and get me."

"Thank you." I said, watching Dr. Lastner leave.

I finished my tea, and settled back into my chair to watch Erik. I wanted to be here when he awoke, I wouldn't miss that for the world. I wanted to be here when he woke in a such a strange place, thoughts of what had happened to him tormenting his mind. I wanted to be here to relax him, and I would be. But if there was one thing I knew, it was that I was in for a long night….

* * *

**Ok everyone, please review. More to come soon! This was one of my favorite chapters. Thanks! Love you all!**


	24. Chapter 24

**cHey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. Some of you asked who is playing my Erik in this story. I think it's safe to say that my Phantom is definitely Ramin Karimloo with a touch of Leroux. Enjoy the chapter and please review.**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

As the days went on, I never left Erik's side. He hadn't awaken yet, and each and everyday I would sit there as the doctor cleaned his wounds and examined his condition. Most nights I would sit there in my chair and fall asleep, but wake right back up to keep watching over him. Then came the night I would never forget. Three days had passed since Erik's beating, and I sat in my usual chair with only a lit candle keeping us from being in the dark. My hand was placed in my husband's open one, the same one he hadn't bent or moved since I found him in his cell. It was late, and I laid back to rest my eyes, when all of a sudden I felt the light squeeze of Erik's hand clasping around my own fingers. My eyes shot open and glanced down to see Erik's hand twitching around my own.

Tears of joy had begun to stream down my face as I watched his hand begin to tremble. And then a loud gasp occurred, and my Erik's eyes shot open, his chest heaving beneath the covers. I knew he was frightened, but I was here to calm him down.

"Erik, Erik, it's ok. I'm here, I'm here."

Even when he saw me standing over him, he didn't calm down. He was like an escaped animal, pulling and fighting his way inside the bed. He tried to get out of bed, but I pushed him back down into the mattress, trying to calm him down. Eventually, my Erik had pulled on his stitches, causing him to groan in agony, and fall flat on the mattress, in dire pain from what he had just done. All the commotion had caused Dr. Lastner to come barging in, only scaring Erik even more. Something had happened to my husband, something terrible.

"He's going to seriously hurt himself if he keeps this up." was the doctor's warning.

I tried my hardest to get Erik to stop moving, but I knew he was afraid. Finally, my husband calmed down, and I was able to take my seat.

"I'll get him some water." said Dr. Lastner. "He must be thirsty."

When the doctor disappeared, I leaned back over the bed, and pressed a kiss to Erik's lips. He looked exhausted and in a great amount of pain. My hand moved up to cup his cheek, when he flinched as if he thought I was going to hurt him.

"Erik, it's ok. I'm here."

"D…D..don't….hurt..me…"

Why? Why would my husband ever think I wanted to hurt him.

"Erik, I would never hurt you."

Before I could finish the conversation, the doctor came back carrying a glass of water, and a damp cloth.

"He's feverish so you might want to dab this on his head to bring down the temperature."

I held the glass of water up to Erik's lips, and he drank it down as if he hadn't drank anything in days. When he was finished, I sat there dabbing his head with the cloth as he lay there closing his eyes.

"Erik, it's ok. No one is going to hurt you."

"They did." he said, his voice low and groggy. "They came into Erik's cell and beat him…."

The doctor stood there at Erik's side, as he began to slip in and out of consciousness.

"He needs his rest, Christine. You should get yours too."

I nodded, and watched as the doctor left. Afterwards, I yawned, and was about to crawl up into the chair when I felt Erik's hand touch my leg.

"D…Don't leave me.."

I looked over and noticed how scared my husband looked. Deciding to calm him down, I crawled in the small bed beside him, and placed my head in the crook of his arm.

"Better?" I asked.

But my husband never responded to me because he had already slipped back out of consciousness.

I fell asleep that night in the arms of my husband, hoping that tomorrow would only be a better day. The following morning, I awoke and got back into my chair. I watched Erik rest for a while more before opening his eyes. He was calmer today, and seemed a little more rested.

"How are you feeling today?" I asked.

"Same as I did yesterday."

I smiled, it was so nice to hear his voice.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" I asked.

"No. I'm in too much pain to eat."

I walked down to the end of the bed, and lifted his bandaged foot into my lap, and began massaging it. I heard him sigh as the bones in his foot cracked beneath my touch. I stayed away from his ankle, and stuck with his foot and toes.

"Christine?"

I turned to face him.

"Yes, Erik?"

"When can Erik go home?"

"Soon, I promise."

"Promise Erik never has to go back to that jail cell."

"Never again, Erik."

I could feel my husband trembling beneath the blankets, and I crawled in beside him. I held his head close to my shoulder, and kissed his lips.

"Tell me, Erik. Tell me what happened to you that night."

My Erik closed his eyes, and groaned.

"No, please don't make him tell you."

"It's ok, Erik. Nothing is going to harm you now."

"Promise?"

I cupped Erik's cheek, and looked him in the eye.

"God, Erik, what did they do to you?"

"Everything, Christine."

Moments later, the drape opened, and in walked the doctor, the chief of police, and another man dressed in a black robe.

"Sorry to interrupt." said Dr. Lastner.

I crawled out of bed, and fixed my skirts.

"Not, it's fine."

"This is the chief, who you already know, and judge Hollister Smith."

I shook the man's hand, and stood there beside Dr. Lastner.

"First of all…" started judge Smith. "I want to hear what happened at the diner."

"Someone tripped me and it sent Erik off. We weren't welcome there as soon as we stepped in because Erik is an oddity."

"I need to hear it from Erik."

I turned to the bed where Erik was laying, and watched as the judge stepped closer to him.

"Erik, tell me what happened at the diner."

Erik only laid there with his head pressed against the pillow, afraid that he was going to cause himself more pain and damage.

"If you can't tell us then I can't help you."

I squeezed Erik's hand, and looked him in the eyes.

"Tell him, Erik, for me."

Erik nervously explained to the judge about how the patrons had taunted us and tripped me. How the patrons had tried to attack him. The judge wrote everything down, and looked over the report the owner of the diner gave.

"The owner of the diner didn't mention about how the patrons had taunted your family."

"Well they did." I added. "You have to understand that my husband had a horrible childhood and being taunted at the diner had brought those memories back. He would never just hurt someone."

The judge sighed.

"I'll tell you what, pay the two hundred dollars of property damage and promise to stay out of town, and I'll call it a deal."

I knew Erik was never going to want to go into town again. I found the judge's deal quite fair.

"Ok." said Erik.

The judge wrote something down, and then looked back at Erik.

"ok, Erik. Tell me what happened during that night in jail."

I knew Erik didn't want to say anything. But I wanted him to, I wanted him to tell the judge everything that happened.

"I…I asked for water." Erik began.

"And then what happened?" asked the judge.

"Four policemen came to my cell and began to taunt me. They called me horrible names….and…and began poking me through the bars with sharp objects. I tried to move away but the chain was too short and I hurt my ankle…."

"And then what?"

Erik paused, tears falling down his face.

"They….they came inside my cell and poured the water I had asked for all over me."

"And then what?"

"I…I don't remember anything after that. I passed out from the pain I was in."

The judge turned to the police chief, and gave him a serious look.

"Chief, do you know those four policemen that Erik is talking about?"

He nodded.

"Strip them of their badges and have them removed from the force."

"Yes, your honor."

When the chief left, judge Smith handed Erik a contract and a pen.

"You can read over that if you like. It's stating that you will stay out of town and away from the diner. You need to sign your name at the bottom."

My husband couldn't pick up his pen, so I helped him. I placed it into his fingers, and held it against the contract.

"Now sign your name."

Erik moved his hand as I held it against the paper, and signed his name. It wasn't the best signature, but it did the trick. Afterwards, I handed it to the judge, and thanked him for everything.

When we were alone again, I brushed Erik's cheek lovingly, and smiled.

"You did wonderful, Erik."

"Can I go home?"

"You're not well yet."

"What about Gustave?"

I placed a kiss on Erik's lips, and brushed his hair.

"You wish to see him? Of course. He should be here in a little bit."

Erik closed his eyes, and I continued to massage his foot.

"You want to go home, don't you."

"More than anything."

Before I could answer him, Madame Giry and Meg entered. God, these was the last two visitors I wanted to see.

"Of course, sleeping on the job. Did I expect anything else?" growled Madame Giry.

"Excuse me, Madame, but my husband is sick. He almost died."

"Well, Phantasma is opening tomorrow. We had to come looking for him." said Meg.

Erik rolled his eyes at the two of them.

"Gee, thanks Meg and Madame for the get well soon. It will surely lead to a full recovery." my husband ached.

"Believe me, Erik." Madame Giry chimed in. "We didn't come here to wish you to get well."

"Then why are you here?" he growled. "I'm in a substantial amount of agony and in no mood for business talk."

"Then why did you come here?" I asked.

"Because the press came looking for Erik today. They wanted to come by for an interview tomorrow when the gates open." said Madame Giry.

"And what did you say?" Erik asked, eyeing Madame Giry.

"I told them that you were sick and incapable of doing the interview, but Christine would do it."

"Damn you Madame!" my husband growled. "How dare you volunteer my wife without asking her."

"It's fine, Erik." I assured. "I'll have to open the gates anyway. Someone has to take your place."

Erik slightly nodded, knowing I was right, and snuggled into his pillow.

"Thank you for your annoyance, Madame. Now if you don't mind, I would like to rest."

"We'll go." said Meg. "But you better come see my show when you get better."

With that the two of them left us alone.

"How rude of them." I said after a while. "They didn't even wish you to get well."

"Like I could care." my husband replied, closing his eyes to rest. "What I do care about is you, and you should go home. I can assure you that I'll be fine tonight."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Certain."

I stood up from my seat, and kissed him on the lips.

"Sleep well, Erik. I promise to come by early tomorrow morning before Phantasma opens."

Erik smiled, and kissed me one last time.

"I know you will."

I hated the thought of leaving him, but I knew I had to go check on Gustave and get my rest. I found myself at Dr. Gangle's café where Gustave was sitting at a table drawing with some crayons.

"Is everything ok?" a familiar voice asked. I turned around to spot Dr. Gangle standing at the counter looking my way.

"Yes." I assured. "Just here to take Gustave home. Erik's doing fine."

"Good. I told everyone today that he was doing better. When do you expect him to be back at work?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Not sure. He has a broken ankle. I don't think he'll be up and around for quite some time."

"Tell him to take as much time as he needs."

"He already knows. I won't let him get up." I giggled.

Before I knew it, Gustave was running towards me, and jumped up into my arms.

"Are we going home?" he asked.

"Yes, Gustave, we're going home."

My son was so excited when we reached the flat. He ran over to his bed, and began jumping on it.

"Get down, Gustave. You know what your father told you about jumping on the bed." I warned.

Gustave landed on his butt, and sat there watching me start dinner in the kitchen.

"Where is he?"

"At the hospital. He's still very sick."

"Is papa dying?"

"No, he's just very sick."

"I'm still mad at him." Gustave said, his voice filled with disappointment.

"I told you before that he didn't mean to hit me, Gustave. I would never stay with anyone who would do such a thing on purpose."

"Is he mad at me? For being mad at him?"

I shook my head.

"No, Gustave, not at all. He loves you very much."

"Phantasma opens tomorrow. Who's going to take over papa's job?"

I scooped Gustave up into my arms, and placed him in a seat at the kitchen table.

"Well, I'm going to take over for a while and you could be my helper if you want."

The boys eyes filled with excitement, and his smile grew.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, boy. I can't wait!"

"I just have to check on your father before we start tomorrow."

My son was so excited for the following day to come that he forced down his dinner, and crawled into bed around eight thirty; a time he always argued about being put to bed to early. He didn't care, he wanted the following day to arrive quickly. I was glad he went to bed at such an early hour, because I myself was feeling utterly exhausted from constantly being at Erik's side. No sooner did I crawl into bed, I fell into a dreamless slumber, one that I haven't had in ever so long. My bed was lonely without Erik, but I was too exhausted to think about it. I knew soon enough that he would be returning to me soon enough. I knew as soon as the doctor gave him permission to come home, Erik was going to be past ready to leave the hospital.

The following morning, I awoke way before the sun came up, and dressed in my best summer dress I had. Mostly all my dresses were my best dresses because Erik had bought them, but I picked out one that had a white blouse and a green skirt. Gustave on the other hand dressed in his best shorts and shirt he could tear out of his wardrobe closet. It was still dark out when we began our journey to the doctor's office. When we arrived, I walked through the back door that lead to the hospital ward, only to have Dr. Lastner come rushing over to me. He was out of breath like he had been searching everywhere for me.

"Christine! There you are. I've been searching for you."

"I went home last night to get some rest. Erik said he'd be alright if I left."

"He's anything but ok. I checked on him an hour ago, and he's come down with an extremely high fever, due to an infection in his ankle."

I looked down to see my son standing there looking extremely upset. I placed him in a seat that was against the wall, and told him to stay.

"But mother…"

"No buts." I said. "I'll be right back."

My son stayed in his seat, watching me rush away to Erik's bed with the doctor. When we made it behind the privacy drapes, what I saw took my breath away. There was my poor Erik laying unconscious in his bed, shivering and extremely pale. It was all my fault. I shouldn't have left him like I had. I should have stayed by his side.

"What can you do?" I asked the doctor.

"He needs surgery to drain the infection from his ankle. I have to do it quickly or else he'll loose his foot."

"Do what you must." I said, fighting back tears. "I'll stay…"

"You really shouldn't." he warned. "It's not a very pleasant surgery."

"I'm not leaving."

I figured I had an hour before I had to be at the gates of Phantasma, but I didn't care. The people could wait, Erik meant more to me. I took a seat at Erik's side, as the doctor pulled out his tools, and filled a syringe up with something.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Just a little something to numb the pain he's going to feel when I cut into him."

I clasped my hand around Erik's as the doctor pricked his arm with the needle and forced the substance into his body. I was curious as to what the doctor was going to do to my Erik, and kept an eye on him as I continued holding Erik's hand. Doctor Lastner was right, Erik's ankle was inflamed, and looked extremely sore. After un bandaging my husband's foot, the doctor took his scalpel, and slit the blade across the infected area, causing some discolored puss to emerge. When this happened, I no longer had the stomach to look. I closed my eyes, and turned away from the disgusting sight. For twenty minutes I looked at Erik, waiting for the doctor to be finished with the surgery. When I heard him bandaging his leg, I turned and saw that the surgery was in deed over.

"I drained all the infection I could out of it. The wound will have to be kept clean, and medicated from now on."

"Thank you. I'll stay with him until he wakes."

"He most likely won't wake until a few hours. Didn't you have something else to do?"

"Yes, but I won't leave him."

"What was it that you had to do?"

"An interview with the press. But it's not important." I swore. "I won't leave his side."

The doctor patted me on the back.

"I'll watch over him until you return. Go."

Erik had such a great doctor. He cared so much and for oddities. I hugged the man quickly, before rushing out of the hospital ward with Gustave, hoping that I already wasn't too late to open the gates of Phantasma…..

* * *

**Ok, please review. More to come soon! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

I rushed, oh how I rushed to the gates of Phantasma. Dawn was nearly here, and I wasn't even there yet. This was going to be a terrible day, I already knew it. By the time I arrived, there were crowds lined up to get inside, more people than I had ever seen before. Gustave and I pushed our way through the people, trying to reach the gate. Photographers flashed their cameras at me, most likely to save such pictures for a later article that would do nothing but disgrace my poor husband. When I made it to the gate, I took out the key, and unlocked it, causing all the people to push past me and into Phantasma. I clung myself tightly against the gate, waiting for everyone to pass. Children yelled in delight and adults screamed in excitement upon entering for the first time since last season. I closed my eyes, too afraid to look down at the people pushing past me, frightened that I would fall into the stampede of people.

They were like wild animals pushing like savages just to get inside Erik's world. I only opened my eyes when I heard someone start talking to me.

"Um….I'm Douglas Shimel. I'm looking for a Mister E. Do you know him?"

I opened my eyes, and hoped down from the gate to stand before the thin man who was carrying a bulky camera, and a pad of blank paper.

"I'll be filling in for him today." I said. "Mister E is sick and won't be back to work for a while. I believe someone came by yesterday and agreed to have an interview with me instead."

"I wouldn't know anything about that." he replied. "But just who are you anyway, for the record."

"I'm his wife."

"And I'm his son, Gustave."

I forgot about Gustave! I had lost him in the crowd of people, but looked down at him upon hearing his voice. The boy was standing beside me, looking at the reporter curiously.

"Who knew Mister E had a family." the reporter joked. "But if you have someplace quiet that I could talk to you, then a interview with Mister E's wife wouldn't be as bad."

"I know the perfect place." I said, motioning him to follow me to Erik's office at the opera house. It took a while to get to our destination due to the crowds of people, but once we were there, I took a seat on the couch with my son, and Doug sat across from us in Erik's usual chair.

"So tell me, where is your husband?"

"I said he was ill. He's…..he's had a couple of rough days."

"Does that have anything to do with the diner disaster that happened a few days ago?"

Great. I was going to be stuck here answering questions about my poor Erik destroying the diner.

"I'm sorry Mr. Shimel, but if you came here to ask me about that, then I shall bid you good day. Everyone knows what my husband did, but I can assure you that my husband is anything but a monster. I'll end your statement with a simple Yes, my husband is ill because of what happened to him with the diner incident. And just for the record, you can write in your little paper that four disgusting human beings who's job is to protect the people went behind the people's backs, and beat my husband until he almost died from his injuries. He's in the hospital right now fighting for his life because of what your human race has done to him. If you've come here to discuss a monster, you better walk right down town to where the real monsters are."

Doug stopped writing, and looked up at me.

"Um, I believe we got off on the wrong foot, miss….um…"

"Just call me Mrs. E."

"Yes, right, Mrs. E. I'm sorry, I was just curious is all. I would never hurt anyone, I swear, oddity of not."

"People talk about me, Doug." I said. "It's as if I'm the outcast because I am married to an oddity. I can assure you that my husband is a loving man, and I only want the world to see that as well. It was my idea to have him build a section all for the oddities. I wanted them to have a safe place to work."

Doug wrote down every word I said with his pencil. Eventually, he paused, and looked up at me.

"You're a strong woman, Mrs. E. I believe I just switched the title of my article."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your husband is an oddity, and you say that he was the victim in the diner disaster."

"That's because he was. You don't understand how my family is constantly looked down upon if we walk into town. We were just enjoying a meal and everything just went wrong. My husband would have never hurt someone just to do it."

"Could I ask you for permission to write an article about your husband's abuse? Perhaps it will get others to think differently. Maybe they just need to know that oddities have families and lives too. Just because they act in a strange carnival show doesn't mean that they don't have lives outside of it."

I smiled. I liked the idea. This was the first reporter I had ever met that wanted to help the oddities of Coney Island.

"I could go around today inside Phantasma and interview some of them. Ask them what they do when they're not performing."

"I believe that would be a perfect idea."

Doug seemed almost excited about the article as I was.

"Now." he continued, smiling from his note pad. "What does your husband like to do in his spare time?"

"Music." I said. "He enjoys playing music and spending time with me. He plays the piano and sings."

I sat there with Doug talking about what Erik liked to do when he wasn't working for the longest of time. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy talking to him, it's just that I had to get back to Erik.

"I'm sorry to have to end this interview Mr. Shimel, but I must get back to my ailing husband."

"It's fine." he assured. "I think I have all the information on your husband that I'm looking for. But before you go, could you tell me where I could find some more oddities to interview?"

"Dr. Gangle's Café…" Gustave exclaimed. "There's plenty there."

"Where exactly in Phantasma is that?"

"Mother, could I take him there?" my son asked. "I'll be careful, and once I'm there I'll stay with Dr. Gangle."

I knew it was best for Gustave to go spend the day at the café. I didn't want him to see Erik in the condition he was in now.

"Ok." I said. "But once you're there, don't move a muscle until I come for you."

"I promise."

We walked outside together, and I stood there on the steps, watching as Gustave disappeared into the crowd with Mr. Shimel. When I was sure he was gone, I hurried back out the gates, and down to the hospital ward where Erik was being kept. I rushed back to his bedside, to see that Dr. Lastner hadn't left his side. He was standing over Erik's pale unconscious body, dabbing a damp cloth to his forehead.

"How is he?" I asked, nervously.

"Stable, but very weak. His fever has increased a bit, so you must be sure to keep him cool."

The doctor handed me the damp cloth, and I took his spot.

"I'll be back in a short while to check on him. I must tend to my other patients now."

When the doctor left, I began dabbing the cold cloth to Erik's fiery forehead, and brushed his hand with my own.

"Erik, you have to wake up. Please."

It was like talking to a wall, and I hated every moment of it. For the longest time I stood there dabbing his head, and humming a soft tune to him. I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't even place my fingers onto his bare face without having them burned from how hot his head was. Yes, his fever was bad, but I was relieved when his eyes fluttered open and looked at me. He was weak, I knew this just from how much strength he was using to keep his eyes open. Finally he let his eyelids rest halfway over his eyes, and stopped fighting with them.

"Erik, are you thirsty?" I asked him, keeping my voice low and soft as not to hurt his sensitive ears.

He didn't answer me, he only gave a slight nod, one that I could hardly see. I reached over on the side table, for the glass of water that was placed there. I then slid my arm underneath his head, and lifted it up so he wouldn't choke as he drank the cold substance. When he had enough, I gently placed his head back down on his pillow, and continued to dab his forehead.

"The doctor saved your foot." I told him. "You were lucky."

Erik didn't answer me, and continued laying there resting. I knew his fever was probably making him delirious.

"Say something, Erik." I begged.

"I'm…cold." was his weak and muffled reply.

There was a quilt folded over at the end of the bed, and I pulled it up to his neck, hoping to get him warmer. The weather outside was anything but chilly, and the stuffy ward temperature made me uncomfortable, but my Erik was cold.

"Better?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"Are you in any pain?"

"Agonizing."

I pulled my chair closer to his bed, so I could be right at his side and sit as I continued to dab his forehead.

"All you need to do is rest, Erik. You've been through a lot the past couple of days. You even needed blood, and I gave it to you."

Erik's face turned from the opposite side the pillow, to the side I was sitting on. He looked up at me, his face filled with such sincere emotion.

"Erik's….Erik's angel did what?"

"I gave you blood. The doctor took it out of me, and gave it to you. You're now a part of me, angel. From now until the day you die, you will always have a part of me inside you."

"Erik always wanted the blood of an angel running through his veins. But now he has gotten something even better. He..He has received the blood of Christine. Nothing could be greater than that."

"You're my husband, Erik. I would give my last breath to you just to see you live."

"You….You saved…my life."

"Nothing you wouldn't have done for me, angel."

Erik fell asleep, and I let him nap while continuing to keep him cool. I swore I was going to break his fever, and I wasn't going to stop trying until it happened. A while later, Dr. Lastner returned, carrying a basin of warm soapy water and a towel.

"Has he waken?" he asked.

"Yes, but he wasn't awake for long. He did speak to me though."

"I'm going to bring him some lunch once it's prepared. Until then, you should sponge bathe him. We need to keep his body clean in order to prevent infection."

Once the doctor left again, I pulled my chair away from the bed, and pulled down the blankets that covered my husband only to realize that he wasn't wearing any trousers, just a white hospital shirt. My Erik opened his eyes halfway, and looked at me wondering why I was taking the blankets off him.

"I have to bathe you, Erik. It's going to keep away the infection."

My husband lay there like a helpless animal as I unbuttoned the shirt, and rolled it off his shoulders. After placing it aside, I wrung out the small sponge that was laying in the basin, and began to run it over Erik's feverish body. His flesh shivered as I cleaned him, but it was for his own good. I washed his arms, chest, fingers, legs, his unhurt foot, and face before placing the sponge back into the basin of cooling water.

"I have to turn you over now, so I can wash your backside."

My husband only nodded, as I took the sponge, and gently placed him on his side. As I ran the damp sponge down his back, I noticed that he had red bed sores forming on his bottom. God, my angel must have been in so much pain. From the side of the bed, I took a soft pillow, and placed it against Erik's back do he would stay laying on his side to give his bottom a break from being laid on. To prevent pain from his foot being in such a strange position, I placed another pillow between his feet so that his injured foot was laying comfortably on top of it.

When I was finished cleaning him, I covered Erik back up and washed my hands. I was going to place the shirt back over him, until I realized how dirty it was. I knew my Erik would be more comfortable sleeping without out any clothes to restrain him or pull on his healing stitches. The doctor returned carrying a bowl of applesauce, and handed it to me before I handed him back the basin of water.

"Has his fever broke?" he asked me.

"Not yet." I said. "He told me he's extremely cold though."

"That's to be expected. Just keep him comfortable and I'll retake his temperature later. For the time being, make sure he eats something."

"What about going home?" I asked.

The doctor placed down the basin, and shook his head.

"Christine, I know how much you want him to go home, but right now I don't think that it's a good idea."

"I know, but it's just that he would do so much better at home. He misses his own bed, and the view of Phantasma from our window."

"Christine, you know as well as I that he can't even walk. He's going to need lots of recovery time and to risk taking him outside right now would be life threatening. I promise you as soon as he's well enough to go home, I'll let you know."

"But your cart could transport him to my flat after Phantasma closes for the evening. You know how good I take care of him. I'll clean his wounds everyday, and he won't get up."

"I'll think about it, Christine." was all the doctor said before picking up the basin and walking away.

"He…he's right, you know." I turned back towards the bed, to see Erik laying awake, and in dire pain.

"I'm trying my hardest to get you home." I said.

"I know."

"Are you hungry?"

"No." he shivered. "But Erik does have to go to relieve himself."

There was a small glass jar placed on the side table for when Erik had to pee. I handed it to him, and turned away to give him some privacy.

"I'd rather do this standing up…" My husband growled.

"I know how hard it must be, Erik, but you have to stay laying down."

When Erik was finished, he handed me the jar, and I sat it back down on the table.

Just then, I heard someone coming, someone other than the doctor. Quickly, Erik threw on his mask, and just in the knick of time. I was never so glad that he did, because through those drapes came Gustave and Meg. Why? Gustave had promised me to stay at Dr. Gangle's café. Why was he here now?

"Gustave, you promised me to stay."

"I know, but when Meg stopped by the café and told Dr. Gangle she was coming over here, I decided to follow her."

Meg was the last person I wanted watching over my son, but what could I do?

"I'll talk to you later, young man."

I then glared at Meg who was dressed in short black skirt and fishnet stockings.

"What do you want, Meg?"

"I just came by to tell Erik what a successful day I had. The crowds were cheering my name."

"Which means what?" Erik asked weakly.

"I was just wondering when you were going to hang up more posters of me, and let me do something different?"

I knew this angered my husband.

"Damn you woman!" Erik couldn't even continue because a violent cough erupted from his throat.

"Erik, don't push yourself." I warned, patting him on the back to pacify his cough.

"No, I'll tell you for the final time, Meg… You have more posters than any other act hanging around Phantasma, and that so called _something different _that you want to do is full of filth. I will not have Phantasma turning into a vaudeville whore house. You want to take off your top and flaunt your naked body around stage like Black Harriet. I will not have it."

"We'll see about that, Erik. Someday, I tell you, someday I will get what I want."

"Over my dead body Giry! You can milk me for posters and money but it will be a cold day in hell before I ever agree to let you dance around in Phantasma naked."

With that, Meg stormed out of the ward, leaving Erik utterly exhausted from his argument. Damn her for coming here and exhausting my sick husband.

"Mother, is that lemonade?" I turned away from Erik to see my son reaching for the jar of Erik's urine. Before the boy could reach it, I snagged it out of his small hands.

"No, Gustave. You mustn't drink that."

My son then jumped up into Erik's bed, and kneeled beside him.

"Papa, when are you coming home?"

"I don't know, Gustave."

Seeing the bowl of apple sauce placed on the side table, Gustave reached for it and began to eat it without me even knowing. I was too busy emptying the jar of Erik's urine to prevent Gustave from wanting to drink it. When I turned back and saw what he was doing, I became even madder than before.

"Gustave, what are you doing?"

The boy paused, and wiped his applesauce stained mouth.

"I was hungry."

"That was your father's lunch."

"It's fine, Christine." Erik assured. "I wasn't hungry anyway."

"Erik that's not the point. Dr. Lastner wanted you to eat that."

"I'm in too much pain to eat."

It was then that Dr. Lastner came back in, and asked to have a few words with me alone. I left Gustave with Erik for a while, and followed the doctor to his office.

"You know, Christine, you are a good caregiver to your husband." were Dr. Lastner's first words to me. "I believe I can trust you to take excellent care of him."

I slightly blushed.

"Thank you, sir."

"Which is why I've decided to send him home with you tonight."

"But you said…."

"What I said was true, but I know he'll recover faster if he's at home. You know how to care for him, and you also know that he must stay in bed."

"When will he be able to walk again?"

"When he's stronger and after the fever breaks. His ankle must be cleaned everyday and kept bandaged. When he does decide to get up and walk around, he'll be needing this."

Dr. Lastner turned around, and reached into his closet, taking out a wooden crutch.

"His ankle is going to be in bad condition for a while. I advise you to know that Erik shouldn't be walking around without the crutch."

He placed it in my hands, and I nodded.

"When can he leave?"

"As soon as Phantasma closes, I'll have my men take him home."

I smiled, and couldn't thank the doctor enough for all he had done for Erik. But now his job was going to be my job, and the title of nurse was going to be turning into the title of doctor and caregiver. Erik was going to be my permanent patient, and I only hoped that he would obey my every command.

* * *

**Ok, please review. Oh, and FYI when I mentioned Black Harriet, she was an actual prostitute back in the late 1700's. Found it interesting to throw some reference of her into the story. More to come soon! Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

The night that Erik came home was the hardest night for the both of us by far. Dr. Lastner's men lifted my poor husband into their horse drawn cart, and brought Erik through the now deserted Phantasma gates. The crowds had gone home, leaving no one but the oddities who were cleaning up the park from the day's mess. The Ferris wheel lights were still blinking, and I could see his workers rubber necking from what they were doing just to catch a glance at Erik. The men carried him up the stairs of our flat, and placed him down in our bed before leaving. I thanked them both, and tended to Erik who was in more pain than he had been just hours ago.

This was far from my living hell that was to come. The first sign of hell came after I had gotten Erik situated. Knock after knock on my door occurred, and each time I would answer it, it would be one or two oddities asking about Erik and why he was in the hospital cart. I explained to them that he was ill and wouldn't be returning to work for a while. But for every oddity that left, a few more would come knocking. For hours this continued to happen, and completing my chores around the flat had become nearly impossible. I was in the middle of dinner, slaving over boiling pots and grilling chicken breasts when the knocking continued. Not only was cooking and trying to answer the door a pain in the neck, but Gustave was circling me while in the middle of one of his games, causing me to stumble over him.

Finally when I couldn't take it any longer, I stormed to the door one final time and pulled it open ready to yell at the oddity standing behind it, when I stopped myself due to the sight of Mr. Squelch, Dr. Gangle and Miss Fleck standing there.

"Christine, we heard that Erik came home tonight in a hospital cart." said Dr. Gangle.

"Yes." I said. "He's very sick and the doctor thought it was best that he come home to his own bed."

"Well, if there's anything you need from us just ask." said Mr. Squelch.

"Yes, and Dr. Gangle, Mr. Squelch and myself have taken the liberty of watching over Phantasma while Mister E cannot. We've gathered together a cleaning crew of oddities who volunteered to clean up the park each night after closing. They wanted to thank the boss for keeping them safe in such a hard time."

"You guys are wonderful." I said. "Thank You. I think this is just what Erik needs in order to recover. I'd invite you three inside, but Erik's resting and I don't want to disturb him."

"No, it's perfectly fine, Christine. We just came by to give our condolences to the boss. Wish him well for us."

"I will, and thank you for stopping by."

When they left, I went back to cooking dinner, and placed Gustave's plate down in his spot. My son rushed to the table, and looked down at his chicken and peas, utterly grossed by it. I sat there quietly eating my dinner, and glancing over at him as he ate around his peas.

"Gustave, eat your vegetables and stop playing with your food."

"No, I hate peas." he whined.

"Gustave, don't make me ask you again. If your father were sitting here you know he would make you eat them."

And indeed he would. Gustave hated eating his vegetables for some odd reason, and would always pick around them. I had let it go for sometime, but recently, Erik had been taking control and not letting Gustave leave the table until every last vegetable on his plate was gone.

"Well, papa's not here is he?"

How dare my son talk to me in such a way! He was acting like….like a complete Meg!

"Young man, you will finish your dinner and go straight to bed. How dare you talk to me that way." I said, raising my voice.

Gustave put his head down, and continued eating his dinner.

"Yes, mother."

When Gustave was finished, he did as I said and went right to his side of the flat. I cleaned up, and dressed into my nightgown before laying out on the couch. I would have slept with Erik, but it was impossible while he was sick like he was. It didn't matter, because I didn't get an ounce of sleep anyway. All throughout the night, I lay there listening to him groan and shiver. Even when I tried to close my eyes and ignore the noise it didn't work. I just laid there and prayed that his pain would go away. It saddened me to think that my husband was in so much pain. Perhaps coming home wasn't the greatest idea after all. Finally, when the grandfather clock struck three a.m, I decided to get up and find the reason why Erik was groaning so badly. Over the past few moments it had gotten louder, and the last thing I wanted was for Gustave to be waken by the noise. He would put the idea in his head that there was a monster in the flat and forever on he would want to sleep with Erik and I in our bed.

I walked across the room, and hovered over him to notice that he was covered in sweat. I sighed in relief to know that his fever had finally broke.

"Erik?" I touched his wet shoulder, and his eyes fluttered open.

"C…Christine…p..please save me from…the…g.. gypsies."

I knew that his fever was causing him to hallucinate, but I concentrated on soaking some of the sweat off of his body. I had kept his trousers off just to make things easier when he needed to go to the bathroom, and the new shirt that he was wearing now was soaked. I removed that as well, and left him laying there under the covers naked until I knew he would stop sweating.

"I…I'm having a hard time breathing." he hissed. "C..could you lift me into a sitting position?"

When I noticed that he was still wearing his mask, I tore it away from his face, and placed it on the night table.

"You're having a hard time breathing because you're wearing your mask. Gustave's asleep… there's nothing to worry about now."

"My foot is in so much pain…"

I moved myself down to the end of his bed, where I placed his injured foot into my lap, and began massaging it. He cooed softly from the pressure I was rubbing into it, and relaxed his sweating body.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Much."

I sat there for a while massaging his foot until he eventually fell asleep. I too had become extremely exhausted and found myself back on the couch, and finally slipped into a dreamless slumber. When I awoke the next morning, I stretched from a rough night on the couch, pushing against my aching back before standing. One night on the couch had caused my back to be in an uproar, just one night! How on earth had Erik spent all those years sleeping inside a coffin? I rubbed my eyes, and headed towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast, when I gasped at the sight of Erik's empty bed. Where was he! And why was he up! I began searching the whole flat, wondering where he could be? I took a wild guess, and headed down the hall to where our bathroom was. The door was closed, but I opened it and found Erik standing over the toilet, naked, bracing the wall with one hand, and using the other to hold himself over the open seat to pee.

"Erik…" I gasped. "What are you doing up?"

"Relieving myself." he ached. "What does it look like?"

"And I specifically set an empty jar on the night table for you to use."

"And Erik refuses to use it. How embarrassing it is, Christine. How embarrassing for Erik to pee into a jar like a trained animal."

"It's for your own good!" I growled.

"And Erik is a man, and a man should be able to stand up and go to the bathroom like any one else."

"You're going to kill yourself. You have a broken ankle, Erik. You could injure it even more by standing on it!"

When Erik was finished, he turned around and grabbed the crutch that was leaning up against the rusty tub. The same crutch that Dr. Lastner had given me….how on earth did he get a hold of it? He placed his arm over the top of it, and hobbled his way back to the bed, keeping his injured foot off the floor.

I was so aggravated, that I rushed over to Erik's wardrobe, and pulled out a pair of black shorts and violently grabbed his legs that were swaying over the bed and pulled them up over him.

"I'm in charge of you, Erik!" I growled. "And I will take this crutch away from you if I have to."

"You are not the boss of me, Christine."

"You think just because your fever broke that you can do as you please. You're supposed to be in bed and that's the way it better stay."

I threw my husband's leg back into bed, and pulled the blanket up over his body. I knew he was mad at me, but I wouldn't take his stubbornness. I then took his crutch, and placed it into the closet.

"You're treating me as if I'm a child. I'll tell you, Christine that I am no child. I was on my on since the day I was born, and I know how to treat my body. You think I didn't have something like this happen to me before? Oh, you must know that my master broke both of my legs with a sludge hammer for trying to run!"

"Do you want to lose your foot, Erik? Because if you do, then I'll gladly give you back your crutch. This is different than two broken legs, Erik… your ankle had an infection inside of it. Now the doctor told me that you have to stay off your feet, and that's what I expect you to do."

"Great, now I have a god damn doctor on my ass and a pain in the ass wife on my back."

I knew how badly Erik's anger could get, and I knew what terrible things it could make him say.

"Fine, Erik! Is that what I am? A pain in the ass? Burn in hell, Erik! I'm leaving and I won't be coming back…"

I didn't think twice about storming out of the flat, and leaving Erik alone to cool off. Gustave was already out of the flat and playing on the playground. I sat there on the park bench, watching the crowds of people walking by and Gustave swinging on the swings. I had to cool off before I decided to go back home. I knew he didn't mean the things he said to me, but they just angered me to death! I spent two hours away from my husband, watching Gustave play and the people pass by. When I decide to go check on Erik, I waved goodbye to my son, and walked back up the steps to get to our flat.

When I opened the door, I heard the sound of our piano being played, which made me growl. I knew who was playing it, and I knew Erik was out of bed.

I walked right into the kitchen after picking up our morning newspaper, and clenched my fist upon seeing him sitting at the piano and with the crutch placed beside the bench he was sitting on. Damn him!

"When your leg gets infected!" I yelled. "Don't come crying to me!"

I knew he couldn't hear me because of the angry loud tune he was playing, but I didn't care. I looked at the front page of the paper, and noticed that Phantasma once again made it. excited about it, I began to silently read.

"**A day in their Shoes."**

**By Douglass Shimel**

"**When I was asked to write an article about the Coney Island attraction "Phantasma," I didn't hesitate a single moment. Phantasma has been the A1 attraction to see if visiting Coney Island. People from all around the world travel to Coney Island just to push through its gates and ride the crazy coaster or walk through the twisted maze of mirrors that show more than what appears to be. To taste the sweet cotton candy or to indulge in a Phantasma Chilly Dog. Yes, Phantasma is a great and wonderful place with a ramp leading right to the shady spots on the beach. Families come to picnic off the beach and enjoy endless summer days of fun. So when I was told I was going to interview Mister E, the creator and president of Phantasma, I became very excited. **

**I arrived at the gates extra early, but not alone. The locked gates were packed with hundreds of people waiting to get in side. When the Phantasma clock tower struck eight in the morning, the gates opened and everyone began rushing in. I stayed behind the crowd, hoping to catch Mister E as the gate opener. But when I arrived at the gates, it was a woman who turned out to be the one clinging to the gate. Curious as to where Mister E was, I asked her, and when she told me his whereabouts, I was absolutely appalled.**

**This woman who asked me to call her by Mrs E, was Mister E's wife. I never knew the mysterious Mister E had a wife, and it only took a few more moments to find out that he also had a son named Gustave. The boy circled me, and playfully jumped up and down in excitement, telling me who he was. Mrs. E told me that Mister E was in the hospital because of injuries he obtained by the cruel people of Coney Island. Interested, I interviewed Mrs. E instead to find out the whole story of how Mister E obtained his injuries.**

**She went on to explain that her husband took her and their son into town for some lunch at a local diner. She explained to me that they were treated terribly from the start because of her husband's mask that covered his face. Of course no body to this day knows what's behind the mask, but that same mask makes him an oddity like many others that work in Phantasma. When a patron inside the diner tripped Mrs. E, it caused her husband to go on a rampage that lead to his arrest. He was taken to a local jail that was supposed to be safe, but that night, four police officers who were supposed to be watching over Mister E and the other criminals tormented and beat Mister E until he lost consciousness. This appalled me. What right do the American citizens have to treat an oddity like a monster? To beat and torment them just because they look different? Mrs. E is not an oddity. She is a normal human being like you or me who looked beyond the appearance and fell in love. **

**Oddity's are human beings too, why should they be treated like any other? Mrs. E explained to me that the beatings and cruelty towards oddities have gotten so bad that she asked her husband to build a sanctuary inside Phantasma just to house the oddity's and keep them safe. Mrs. E also explained how her husband is just like any other human being. **

"**He enjoys music. Playing the piano and singing." Mrs. E told me when asked what her husband likes to do in his spare time. **

**Mister E isn't the only oddity in Coney Island who enjoys doing things other than performing. **

"**I came from Ireland hoping for a better life and yet I get treated like a criminal." said Dr. Gangle; an oddity who runs the Phantasma Café. "I like any other human being enjoy reading and going out like any other human being."**

**I interviewed many other oddities in Phantasma and they too enjoy things such as writing poetry, spending time with their families and going to the beach. These people are human beings too. They are someone's brother, sister, mother, daughter, father, cousin and friend. Why should they be treated any different than you or me? You call these people monsters but they are only trying to make a living like everyone else. I believe that if you want to see the real monsters you can find it in the ones that torment the oddities. Aren't they people with feelings and families? Food for thought."**

When I finished reading it, I looked over at the piano where Erik was still sitting. He was writing music, and not even glancing my way.

"There's a nice article about Phantasma in the newspaper." I said.

Erik continued writing, and didn't answer me.

"Thought maybe you'd be interested."

I walked up behind him, and dropped the paper in front of him, knocking him out of his concentration. He simply pushed the paper aside, and went back to writing.

"I'll pass."

"It's very interesting." I said pushing the news paper back towards him.

Erik's anger once again came out and he threw the paper across the room so I couldn't push it in front of him any longer. This angered me, and to get back at him, I knocked the music sheets right out from under his arms.

"What the hell was that for!" he growled.

"For being the worst husband in the world…"

God! I hadn't meant to say it. I was just so angry. This truly hurt my husband, for he stood up and hobbled back to his bed, his body filled with emotion. He threw his crutch across the room, and struggled to get his entire body back into bed…. He had hurt me, but this whole situation had hurt him even worse. Damn me!

For the remainder of the day, he didn't say two words to me. He laid there in bed, obeying me, peeing in the jar, and laying in bed looking out the window at the seagulls flying over Phantasma. My son came in when I called him for dinner, and even Erik joined us. He sat in his usual spot at the end of the table, keeping his eye on his dinner, never looking up at me. Gustave made a mess of his pasta, and had tomato sauce all over his lips.

"Gustave, wipe your mouth." I warned, taking a sip of my water.

Gustave did as I asked, and looked at Erik who was twirling his fork, pretending that he was eating. I knew my words were still burning deeply inside him.

"Papa, could you take me to Phantasma when you feel better?"

My husband didn't answer, and my son had to ask him again before even getting a reaction out of him.

"Sure." was his soft reply.

"Erik, eat your dinner." I said kindly.

My husband pushed his plate away from him, and stood up.

"I'm not hungry."

When Erik left the kitchen, Gustave finished up his water, and looked at me.

"Is something wrong with Papa? He seems upset?"

"It's late Gustave, you should go to bed."

My son did as he was told, and I cleaned up from dinner. I even emptied the urine filled jar that was sitting on Erik's night table.

"Erik, do you want to talk?"

My husband continued to look out the window, not even paying mind to me.

"You hurt me too, Erik. Do you think it didn't hurt when you called me a pain in the ass wife?"

"I never called you a horrible wife."

"Calling me a pain in the ass is just the same in my book, Erik."

"So Erik is a horrible husband? Does Christine want to leave him?"

"I love you, Erik." I pleaded.

I crawled into bed with him, and tried to get his attention.

"Look, Erik. We were both wrong today. You should have stayed in bed today."

"So you're saying it's my fault?" Erik growled.

"Erik, I…I just want what's best for you. Look, could we just make up and stop fighting. We're married, we shouldn't be fighting, we should be loving."

An uncomfortable silence began, and I knew Erik was thinking just by the look on his face. Not only did I want this fight to stop, but I wanted us to be happy again… Tomorrow was my birthday and I didn't want to spend it feeling miserable.

Moments passed, and I placed my hand over Erik's pale leg.

"I didn't know your master broke both your legs."

Erik's head finally turned to face me, and he nodded.

"After being raped one night, Erik tried to run, but was caught in the woods. To insure I wouldn't try to run again, Master took a sludge hammer to both my legs, and tied him inside his cage."

"How long?" I asked. "Until you walked again?"

"Two years."

"Erik, I'm sorry. Could we please just start over again?"

Erik placed his fingers in my hair, and nodded.

"Yes, for Christine, he would do anything."

"And just for the record, you're not a horrible husband. You're the best husband in the world."

I kissed my husband ever so tenderly, and snuggled into his arms, falling asleep and thinking about my birthday….Erik has always made that day a special one.

* * *

**Ok everyone, more to come soon, Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. I loved this chapter cause it was something totally different and fun. I do hope you feel the same. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

Today was my birthday. For as long as I could remember, my birthday was the most special day of my life. I loved it more than Christmas. When I was a child living in the house by the sea, my father always made it special for me. We were poor, but no matter what, my father always scrounged together what money he could to buy me something. He would give me a small but lovely gift, and then he would play the violin and I would dance for hours in the light of the moon. But then I remember how my once wonderful birthdays had turned to the worst days of my life. It was my eighth birthday and I remember waking up to find my father standing over my bed with a small wrapped present. He kissed me on the head and wished me a happy birthday like he always did.

Like an excited child, I unwrapped the gift to find a red scarf. It was perfect! I immediately wrapped it around my neck, and hugged my father, thanking him for such a perfect gift. I was so excited that I ran outside and along the shore line of the beach, letting the salty sea breeze blow the ends of my scarf outward. But soon the breeze became too powerful and blew my entire scarf off my neck. It landed on the water, and was about to be swept out to see, but a boy jumped in and grabbed it…..He gave it back to me, and introduced himself as Raoul. Oh, if only my Raoul stayed the innocent child he once was. That boy who became my best friend turned into a complete monster who wanted to hurt my angel…. I turned eight years old the day I met Raoul. If only I had known this would be my last happy birthday. For my father became ill, and passed away just days before I turned nine. From that day on, I hated my birthday. There was no more cake, no more presents, and no more dancing. For two years I hated my birthday. I was taken to live in the opera house with all the other girls who were orphans like myself.

Each year my birthday would come and go without even a single "Happy Birthday Christine." No, my birthday had become like any other day. Until my twelfth birthday. I had met the angel of music when I was halfway through my eleventh year. He told me that I must obey his every command, and practice long and hard to become the diva he knew I was. I didn't understand what he had in store for me then, but I obeyed him because father had promised me the angel of music. I didn't know how my angel knew it was my birthday, but on the day I turned twelve, I came back to my room after a miserable day of dance practice and found a red rose laying on my bed. Attached was a note that said _"Happy Birthday, Christine. Love your Angel." _From then on, each and every birthday my angel Erik would leave me roses. When I turned thirteen, he left me thirteen red roses on my bed. When I turned fourteen he left me fourteen roses. It went on like this for the longest time. Even on the evening when I found out that my angel truly was a man, he never stopped sending me roses on my birthday. Things however changed once we were married. Not for the worst, but for the better. He stopped giving me roses, and began giving me things such a jewelry and clothes. He never once forgot about my birthday, and I could only wonder what he had in store for me today….the day I turned twenty eight.

I awoke on my twenty-eighth year to still find Erik sleeping beside me. It was a miracle to find him doing so. I would have expected him to be out of bed and in the kitchen making breakfast and slaving over me, ignoring the fact that his ankle was injured. But no, he was laying beside me, staying in bed like I had asked him to. This alone was the perfect birthday present.

When he opened his eyes, I looked up into his masked face and smiled.

"Morning, Erik."

"Happy birthday, my love."

Just the way it sounded on his lips caused me to sigh in such happiness. He pressed his malformed lips to mine, and brushed my cheek with his finger.

"You know, Christine, you only get more beautiful as you age."

"I love you, Erik. With all my heart."

And during such a tender moment, Gustave jumped onto our bed, and pounced on me.

"Happy birthday mother, I love you."

My son was jumping up and down, causing the bed to shift and for Erik's ankle to bother him.

"Gustave, don't move around so much. Your father's ankle is injured." I warned.

Gustave jumped off the bed, and handed me a homemade card with his crayon drawings all over it.

"I made that for you, mother."

I read his scratchy handwriting, and smiled. Oh how his handwriting was so much like Erik's. Then again, it was Erik who had taught him to write. The card was beautiful, and I set it up on my night table.

"I love it, Gustave. Thank You."

I was completely surprised when Erik stayed in bed the whole entire day. I thought for sure that he would try to make me breakfast or go out. But he didn't. Not that I'm complaining about it or anything, but it was just strange to see him obeying me for once. That night, just after Phantasma closed down for the evening, I was sitting in front of my vanity, brushing my hair when I saw Erik standing behind me in the mirror. I placed down my brush, and turned to him, wondering why he was out of bed. But before I could say a word, he placed a necklace around my neck. It was a silver chain with a heart shaped locket dangling in the center. It was beautiful, completely beautiful. I took the locket into my hand, and opened it to hear a soft yet beautiful melody playing. And on the opened end of it, there was something engraved. I held it up to the light to make it easier to read.

"_I have two hearts_

_One that is pulsating with blood_

_And the other with love_

_My broken heart is the wound of yesterday_

_But with you I shall never touch the wounds again_

_You own my heart_

_My dreams and hopes_

_And are the key to my happiness _

_Forever and ever."_

God, how I wanted to cry. I loved him! How I loved him!

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Erik, I love it."

"That tune which the locket plays is for you. I wrote it, along with the poem. I mean every word Christine."

I jumped into his arms, almost causing him to fall over.

"Easy, Easy.." he warned. "I'm not very sturdy."

"I had a wonderful birthday, Erik." I assured. "The best one ever."

"My love, it's not over yet. Hardly. Come, get dressed in your finest evening gown. I have someplace I want to take you."

"Erik, please don't tell me you're serious? You can't possibly walk outside."

"Of course I can. It might take me a little longer than usual to get where we're going, but I can make it."

I knew arguing with him was only going to land us in another fight, something I didn't want us to get into. I did as he asked, and dressed myself in one of Erik's favorite gowns and brushed my hair before turning to see him sitting at the end of our bed, putting on his shoes. God, it killed me to watch him struggling to place his injured foot into his size ten dress show, but I stayed out of it. When Erik had something in his head, there was no getting it out of him. And right now, his plan was to take me to some secret destination. My son knew where we were headed off to. He was already dressed and ready to go before either of us were. My Erik placed his crutch under his arm, and hobbled to the door, keeping his injured foot elevated off the ground. Quickly I rushed to the door to escort him down the stairs. It be a cold day in hell before I would let him hobble down the staircase by himself. The last thing I wanted on my birthday was to have him slip and fall down the stairs. He assured me he was fine, but I never let him go until we were outside.

The lights of Phantasma were still lit, and the cool spring air sent a chill through my bones. I followed Erik and Gustave towards the opera house, wondering why we were going here. He opened the back door, and let me enter through the dark hallways, feeling my way around and wondering what happened to the lights. Erik's eyes were like a cats, glowing in the night, and being able to find his way. I knew walking so many years in the darkened catacombs of the Paris opera house had strengthened his vision, and adjusted his sight to the darkness. His long slender fingers curled around my arm as he led me through the open doors of the grand hall, and stopped me right in the middle of an even darker area. I could sense more people around me, but I wasn't sure. Then suddenly, a spark occurred from the corner and the lights came on reveling the grand hall decorated in pink and white balloons with matching streamers hanging everywhere. And that wasn't all, all the oddities from Phantasma were standing in the room still dressed in their daily work attire. As soon as they saw me, one loud _"Surprise" _was shouted out, and I turned to see Erik smiling at me.

I knew then that this was a surprise birthday party for me, and Erik had been the creator. There was a band, a long table full of food and a beautiful cake that was bigger than anything I had ever seen before. I turned back to Erik, and he embraced me in his arms.

"Erik…how?" was all I could get out.

My husband had been ill for days. How on earth did he plan something like this.

"Oh, Christine, your Erik has been planning this for weeks. When Erik fell ill, Dr. Gangle took over with getting the rest together."

Wonderful music was playing in the background, the oddities were dancing and having a good time. Even Gustave was dancing and having fun. Such a wonderful birthday this was turning out to be….the best ever! Moments later, Mr. Squelch and a few other oddities came over to me, and Erik disappeared into the back ground. They dragged me over to where the food was being served and I was handed a glass of punch.

"Why did you all agree to do this party?" I asked Mr. Squelch as he downed some cheese and crackers.

"Because we wanted to thank you for helping the boss, and for giving us the sanctuary. Because of you creating something like that, there have been less beatings at night. We have a place to call home and somewhere to stay away from such violence. Without you, we'd have to go into town. And you know as good as I that we're not welcome there."

"It's nothing, really."

"But to us, Christine, it's the world."

Mr. Squelch tried to go for the cake, when Dr. Gangle slapped his over sized hand.

"Touch that cake you big goon, and I'll make sure you never have another birthday."

I giggled, and watched as Dr. Gangle continued to place some candles on the top of it.

"I only wanted to taste the icing." Mr. Squelch assured.

"Touch the icing and I'll kill you."

"Not before I snap your neck, Gangle." teased Mr. Squelch.

Once more I giggled, and scanned the room for Erik. There were so many people in the room that it was hard to see past them. But then I spotted Erik. He was sitting at an empty table all alone with his leg placed in the seat beside him, massing his most likely agonizing ankle. It was horrible to see him sitting alone. It was he after all that made this whole party possible. I turned back to the punch bowl, and poured him a glass and filled up a plate with some of the food that was placed out. I walked back to Erik's table, and placed the drink and food down in front of him.

"Monsieur, is this seat taken?" I teased.

"Oh, you should be out having fun. Not over here with the cripple."

I pulled out a seat that was beside him, and brushed his arm with my own.

"I am having fun, Erik, but not without you."

"Thanks for the food. I was getting a little hungry." he said.

"No problem."

I looked back over at the dance floor to notice a few oddities motioning me to come back.

"Go on." said Erik. "I'll be fine."

I kissed him on the cheek before getting up and moving back towards the dance floor. They twirled me around to the music, having the time of my life. Even the masquerade ball wasn't as fun as this party was. Once more I was spun around, and landed right up against Meg. She was standing up against the food table, dressed in her usual night attire, smoking a cigarette. As soon as I bumped into her, she pushed me away, and began to fix her skirts.

"Don't wrinkle my skirts, Christine."

"Sorry." I said, wondering why she was here.

"I have to admit, Christine, your husband knows how to throw a freak party."

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked.

"Because believe it or not, Christine I still consider you my best friend." she then took out a small wrapped present, and threw it to me.

"Here, I got you something."

I cautiously unwrapped it to find a beautiful picture frame with colorful charms molded into it.

"Put some picture of you and Erik into it. It just reminded me of you…"

"Thanks…Meg." I said, finding it hard to believe that she even bought me a present.

"You're welcome. Which reminds me. I have another job to get to."

Meg hopped down from the table, and bid me goodnight before leaving. I was about to turn around and walk back over to Erik when I bumped into Madame Giry.

"Christine." she purred. "So nice to see you again."

"Yes." I said sarcastically. "It is now if you'll excuse me for a moment, I must get back to.."

"I want to have a word with you." she said, stopping me from walking any further.

"Go on." I said.

"Not here, someplace private. In the hall."

I rolled my eyes, and followed Madame Giry out of the grand hall to a dark spot where no one else was around.

"What do you want?" I asked the old woman.

"First of all, I wanted to know that Meg and I send Erik our deepest condolences."

She paused.

"Second of all, your husband has been lacking in Meg's best inertest."

"What do you mean?" I growled. "Erik has been doing everything possible for Meg. You may not know it, Madame, but Erik works night and day to please your daughter. And believe it or not, I think Erik has done more than his fair share for her."

Madame Giry laughed coldly inside her throat, and shook her head.

"Erik has not once come to see her show, nor has he written her an aria to sing."

"That's because Erik only writes for me. He promised to keep it that way ever since the day I married him. Music to him is like making love, and he only wishes to do it with someone he loves, that person being me. And as for not attending Meg's show, all I can say is that he's been very ill."

"Right, because he is so ill that he planned a surprise party for you. He is so ill that he walked his way down here and attended it."

"Give him a break, Madame. You don't understand that he works very hard for Meg. If you push him any harder, it's going to kill him. You were like the mother I never had, and I love you, just as I love Meg as a sister, but I need a favor from you."

"What could you possibly want from me? I took you in when no one else would. I have treated you like a daughter. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even have met Erik."

"And I thank you greatly for it, but you must do one more thing for me."

"Which is?"

"Back off of him." I said coldly. "Erik will continue to do for Meg, but when he wishes to. You've been putting so much pressure on him lately. Even when he's home, he's painting posters for her or working on new dance routines on top of all the other work he has to do in keeping up Phantasma. I know deep down you love Erik like a son. But you know as well as I that he has a weak heart. I know you wouldn't want to kill him, but believe it or not you're giving him more stress than he needs."

Madame Giry stood there looking up at me as if I were the devil. Another smile formed across her wrinkled face, and she sarcastically nodded.

"You know, Christine, I think the press would truly enjoy hearing about how the mysterious Mister E had been raped by another man. How he cried like a baby for him to stop doing it to him. How your husband's bottom bled for a week after…"

"Stop!" I demanded.

Madame Giry did as I asked, and crossed her arms.

"Well then, I expect Erik to be back to work soon."

Before I could say another word, I heard Erik's voice.

"Christine? Are you alright?"

Both of us looked over, to see Erik hobbling his way over to us. Madame Giry smiled evilly at me, and walked away. Erik on the other hand ignored her, and grabbed both my shoulders gently.

"Christine, are you alright?"

"Yes." I said. "Perfectly fine."

I wrapped my arms around him, and placed my head onto his chest. He began to stumble backwards, but I caught him from falling. Somehow we ended up against the door to his office, and went inside. When the door was closed, I found it hard to control myself any longer from kissing him, and threw myself at his lips. When he could no longer stay standing, we landed on the couch, and continued kissing on another. We were like animals pulling our clothes off and throwing them aside. I loved this man and wanted nothing more than to make sweet passionate love to him. His fingers slid up my bare back, sending shivers down my spine. My breasts crashed up against his chest, causing him to groan. Tonight, I wanted to do something different. Tonight I wanted my husband to experience more pleasure than he has ever felt before. I trailed kisses around his neck, and down his chest, causing him breathing to become labored. I trailed my kisses all the way down to his pelvic area, and finally did what I had longed to do for years….I tasted him. Silence filled the room, and I knew his was nervous, but suddenly that nervousness ended and filled him with pleasure I hadn't even knew existed.

"Wh…Wh…oh, Christine…"

For several moments I did this until my husband could take no more and flipped me over, kissing my neck, and touching me in places that made me groan. Soon, we were connected as one again, our voices singing a beautiful duet as our bodies moved against one another.

Afterwards, I laid in Erik's arms, closing my eyes and resting. I knew my husband was growing tired, and his ankle was still hurting him very much. Moments later a knock occurred at the door, and I lifted my head from his arms to see who it was.

"Yes?" I called.

"Um…Christine? It's time for cake." came the voice from Mr. Squelch.

"Ok, I'll be right there."

"And if you see the boss, tell him too."

I had to place my hand over my mouth in order not to laugh at Mr. Squelch's statement. I stretched out of Erik's embrace, and threw on my dress and stockings before helping Erik dress as well. I then pulled him to his feet, only to hear him ache.

"We should go home soon." I suggested. "You need to lie down."

"I'll be fine for a while more."

Erik, such a stubborn man. I helped him back to the grand hall, where everyone was waiting for us. Erik and I stood behind the cake that was lit by candles, as everyone started to sing happy birthday to me. Afterwards, I stood there thinking about what to wish for, and blew them all out after deciding to wish for my husband to make a fast recovery.

"As your husband." said Erik grabbing my attention. "I have decided to cut you the first piece."

My husband handed me a slice of cake, and I looked down at it, grabbing my fork and ready to indulge into its sweetness….But suddenly, I felt something mushy hit my face only to realize that Erik had smashed some cake into my cheek.

"Indeed, the birthday girl looks much sweeter now." he laughed.

Everyone standing around us laughed, and I secretly took some fingers full of cake and smashed it against Erik's mouth.

We both laughed even harder, and kissed the cake away from each other's faces. Oh, how I loved Erik more than anything in the world. Moments later, a slow song had begun to play, and Erik extended his hand to me. He hobbled out to the dance floor, and wrapped his arms around me. It wasn't much of a dance because the only thing my husband could do was sway slowly back and forth, but it was the best dance ever. Oh, I never wanted this moment to end, not ever….But soon the party was over and everyone had begun to go home. We found Gustave curled up on the floor with cake and punch covering every inch of his mouth and hands. I picked the sleeping child up into my arms, and left the opera house. The Phantasma clock tower chimed in the hour of midnight, and the start of a new day. I was twenty eight….I had been here twenty eight years, celebrated close to twenty eight birthdays, but this…this birthday had been the best one yet.

* * *

**Ok, long chapter. Let me know what you think everyone! Thanks! More to come soon!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Wow so a lot of you loved the last chapter. Well if you loved that one, I believe you'll love this one too. Keep the reviews coming, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Christine POV**

The night after my birthday, life continued to move on at a comfortable pace. For two more weeks, my husband stayed in bed without me having to remind him. Of course he did have the occasional hour where he would beg me to sit him at his desk, but as long as he kept his foot elevated and resting on a pillow, I didn't mind it at all. Healing was the most painful part of his recovery. I made sure to clean his chest wounds every night along with his ankle, but the healing bone ached him. He would lay in my arms at night, groaning from the agony his ankle was in. I tried my best to ease his pain, but my fingers rubbing against his pain was nothing against the agony he was feeling. When Erik was well enough to hobble around without my help, he begged me to let him go back to work. It worried me to think that he could possibly fall down or trip over something, but after another short argument, I decided to let him go.

Most days Gustave would wake up and run off to the playground after breakfast, leaving me alone in the flat. I had become a regular American wife, staying home, cooking, cleaning and tending to Gustave. I didn't mind it, but sometimes….just sometimes I missed my old life. Not that I regretted marrying Erik, because I didn't. I couldn't imagine life without him, but somehow I wish things could have been different. I wish that maybe perhaps things could have worked out at the Paris opera house. That Erik could have been my husband in Paris and I could still be singing. Most days these thoughts would come to mind, but I would vanish them away just as fast as I had thought up the idea.

It was a hot July afternoon, and I was alone in the flat. I had been promising myself to take a day to relax, but somehow, I found it hard to do when Erik wasn't around. He had been picking up extra shifts in Phantasma, collecting ticket stubs or what ever else needed to be done during the day. Most nights, I would finish cleaning up from supper to find him passed out in our bed with his suit still on him. But like the loving wife I was, I would carefully remove his shoes and place his body underneath the covers. The extra shifts stole him away for long hours, and because of his exhaustion, I hardly got a single word or few moments alone with him after work.

I plopped myself in a chair by the window, and gazed out at the crowds of people walking around Phantasma. It was too hot to just sit around and do nothing. I was sweating and I wasn't even doing a thing. Yesterday I had started cleaning the flat, and had not finished. There was only one spot of the flat that I had yet to clean, that being Erik's work area.

For years, the man has been arguing with me about how his area didn't need to be cleaned and that I was to stay away from his belongings. For years I had obeyed his wishes, but a few months ago I noticed that his area had become dust bunny alley. So, one morning while he was at work, I cleaned it. Carefully, piece by piece, lifting each stack of papers and placing them right back down after I was finished. I kept everything in the same order and place that he had last seen them in…And when he returned home that night, Erik did not even notice a single inch of what I had done. I came up with the strategy of cleaning his area only when he was gone for the day and keeping everything in the order he liked it in. I had cleaned his area twice over the last few months, and not once has he said two words about it. Today, I was going to finish what I started the day before. After grabbing a cleaning rag from under the sink, I made my way over to his desk, and started by cleaning the mahogany seat that was placed there. On his desk he had quills laying about, and stacks of paper work piled sky high. I made sure not to move anything that I would regret moving later. I paid close attention to detail, and made sure to place everything back exactly how he had it. I knew just one crooked quill was all it would take to set his anger off, and Erik had one bad temper. I had learned it the hard way. I had learned in order to keep away his bad temper was to keep him happy, and to keep him happy was to obey his every order; something I wasn't doing at the moment.

Once I was finished dusting off his desk, I stepped back to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be. Yes, indeed it was still messy, but at least the surface was clean. Then came my next task…..cleaning the shelves hanging above it. For years, Erik had been building more and more shelves to hold his belongings on. It started out with one and was now at six. I wasn't sure how many shelves he was planning on building, but then again, Erik was a man of mystery. I took the small wooden step ladder out of the closet, and stepped up to reach the first shelf which was filled with picture frames. Once I had asked my husband why he kept pictures of us and Gustave displayed on the first shelf and not the third. He smiled like he always did, cupped my cheek and said _"Christine, you're always first. You come before anything else."_

Ever since he had said that to me, each and every time I clean the first shelf I find myself hearing his voice repeating that same line to me…..even when he's not around….Like the voice of a ghost. I ran the rag over the picture frame holding our wedding photo, and the one that held Gustave's baby portrait. Of course there were other ones as well. One with me standing on stage back at the Paris opera house, reciting Hannibal, and one of him and I sharing a tender kiss. I cherished these photos just as much as he did. Of course there were other photos laying around the flat, placed in some odd areas, but Erik's shelf was his personal area. An area where he could sit down and look up to see the pictures right above his head.

I then moved on to the second shelf. Erik's second shelf was filled with trinkets, trinkets that he had saved from his old lair and from his child hood. There was a few old quills, two hand made dolls that he had carved himself…One of a woman (most likely me) and a man who resembled Piange. And lastly some dried up petals of a red rose.

The third shelf, was the hardest one to clean because of how cluttered it was. My Erik used the third shelf to house his art supplies. For years I had been offering to organize it for him, but that only lead to endless arguments and violent outbursts. He had glass jars of colorful paint scattered about along with pencils and brushes laying everywhere. One wrong move, and it would possibly throw off his messy set up and cause him to yell at me. Usually I spent the longest amount of time on his art shelf just because of how messy and unorganized it was. But as always, once I was finished with the third shelf, the rest was a breeze. And the reason for this being that shelves four, five and six were piled with nothing but boxes. What each box held was beyond me, but cleaning the shelves were ever so easy. And it was simple to keep them in order. The only thing I had to do was lift the boxes up, dust off the shelf and then place the box back down. Though, something was new about one of the boxes. It was smaller than the other ones, almost like the size of a shoe box….I had never seen this one before. It was placed on the sixth shelf, and piled on top of the two boxes that were stacked on it. Curious, I reached up for it, only to have it come crashing down onto the floor, spilling it's contents.

"Damn it…" I cursed, stepping down from the ladder and looking at the scattered papers that had come out of the box. Great, all I needed was for Erik to go looking in this box and find that the papers were out of order. I knelt down, and began gathering the papers up and trying to see what they were in order to put together the puzzle of which order they belonged in. They were music sheets, with notes written on each page, but I disregarded them and continued searching for the cover. And when I finally found it, I was shocked at what I saw.

"_**Songs that Christine shall never sing."**_

This was the title page….But not only was there a title, but there were more words written below it.

"_**Six long years, living a mere façade of life. Six long years wasting my time on smoke and noise. In my mind I hear melodies pure and un earthly…but I find I can't give them a voice….without you. My Christine…My Christine…Lost and gone….Lost and gone…So each night I write these beautiful arias and store them away in hopes that perhaps she shall sing them for me….one day."**_

God! All these years my Erik has been writing me beautiful arias, and storing them away like garbage. Long ago I had promised Erik to return to the stage when Gustave was older, but now I knew that deep down inside, the wait was killing him. For months I had been wanting to do something nice for Erik to show him how much I loved him, but hadn't been able to think of anything worth doing. Erik was creative, he knew everyway to make me feel happy, but each and every time he would do something, it would make me feel like a terrible wife. Erik swore that my love was more than enough to make him happy, but I wanted to do more…. I wanted to do something to show him that I loved him like he loved me. Of course saying I loved him to his face was clearly enough to satisfy my husband, but it wasn't enough to satisfy me.

Indeed everything happens for a reason. Fate had knocked that box over, and put my endless months of thinking to rest. Erik's present had been placed right into my hands. I flipped through the song that was beautifully written, and found myself crying tears of joy. Such beautiful notes, such beautiful words had been poured into such a perfect song. I had the gift in my hands, but how would I surprise Erik? It had to be something good…. It had to be believable. My husband couldn't be fooled for anything, and so what ever I was about to do had to be cunning. I had to think like Erik. And then it came to me! I had the perfect plan. I would write Erik a note telling him that the curtain was torn at today's show, and sign Meg's name at the bottom. Then when Phantasma closed down, Erik would come to fix it, only to find me standing on stage and I would sing for him. It was perfect! After finishing up my cleaning, I wrote the note, and headed towards the opera house. Meg was performing and I knew Erik stayed away during that time. I snuck to Erik's empty office, and placed the note down on top of his work, and snuck back out before I was seen.

For the remainder of the day, I memorized the words to Erik's song, and couldn't wait to sing it to him. Then again, I hadn't sung in so long…What if I was horrible? What if I forgot some of the lines…No, no, I wouldn't think like that. When it got dark out, Gustave came inside, and I explained to him about my surprise and asked if he wanted to help me. My son jumped up and down in excitement, and agreed to what ever I had in mind. After the Phantasma shows were done for the night, I snuck in through the back door, and to the stage where the curtain was down. I sat Gustave down at the piano, and placed the sheet of music down in front of him. My son could play the piano just as good as Erik…..he had the best teacher in the world. I knew he would play the song just as if Erik was playing it. I was so busy with getting everything together, that I had lost track of time and jumped when I heard the auditorium door slam shut.

Was it really that time already? I turned around from where I was standing to see Erik frozen in the isle.

"Christine?" he gasped in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

I stepped off stage, and approached my husband. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and he let some of his weight fall onto me. I knew I had let him go back to work way before he should have. His ankle had healed, but not in the way it should have. When I noticed how crooked the bone in his ankle looked, I made him an appointment to see Dr. Lastner, but we soon found out that he couldn't do a thing about it. Erik cursed himself for days upon finding this out. I wanted to argue with him about how stubborn he had been but I knew it was better not to add insult to injury. The way Erik's ankle had healed only caused him to have a harder time standing up from a sitting position and constant pain in his foot. How badly I wanted to say "I told you so…"

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked again.

I helped him sit down in one of the seats that were in the middle row, and hurried back to the stage.

"I don't understand." he said, once again looking completely and utterly exhausted.

"For months I have been trying to figure out something nice to do for you….Something to show you how much I love you."

"Christine, your love is enough." he assured.

"No, Erik, you don't understand. It might be enough for you, but it's not enough for me. You've given me so much in the past few years, so much compared to the little I have given you."

"Oh, Christine, you do not understand how much you have given me. Just to be married is enough to be satisfied for the rest of my life. Erik does not need immaterial things to make him happy."

"I understand that, but I wanted to do this. I've been working hard at it, and was hoping you would accept this gift that I am about to give you."

"As much as Erik says he doesn't need it, he will accept it."

I took my place on stage, and motioned Gustave to start playing the tune. Already Erik's body was at the edge of his seat and I hadn't even begun to sing yet. And then I took a deep breath, and sang for the first time in years.

"_Who knows when love begins _

_Who knows what makes it start_

_One day it's simply there alive inside your heart_

_It slips into your thoughts_

_And infiltrates your soul_

_Takes you by surprise _

_And seizes full control_

_Try to deny it_

_And try to protest_

_But love won't let you go_

_Once you've been processed._

_Love never dies_

_Love never falters _

_Once it has spoken_

_Love is yours_

_Love never fades_

_Love never alters _

_Hearts may get broken_

_Love endures_

_Hearts may get broken _

_Love endures_

_As soon as you submit_

_Surrender flesh and bone_

_That love takes on a life_

_Much bigger than your own_

_It uses you at whim_

_And drives you to despair_

_And forces you to feel more joy than you can bear._

_Love brings you pleasure_

_And love brings you pain_

_And yet when both are gone _

_Love will still remain._

_Once it has spoke _

_love is yours_

_Love never dies_

_Love never alters_

_Hearts may get broken _

_Love endures _

_Hearts may get broken…._

_Love never dies_

_Love will continue_

_Love keeps on beating_

_When you're gone_

_Love never dies_

_Once it is in you_

_Love may be fleeting _

_Love lives on_

_Love may be fleeting_

_Love lives on…"_

When I finished, I looked into Erik's eye's and saw the tears streaming down his face. I stepped off stage, and approached Erik as he tried to stand. When he couldn't, I helped him to his feet, and closed the gap between us. He brushed my cheek with his hand, and smiled, the tears still streaming down his mask.

"Oh, Christine. That was the most beautiful gift you could ever have given me."

"I hope you're not mad at me for finding your song and singing it."

"Never, my love. You don't know how I ache each and every day just to hear you sing. And now I did. You've made me the happiest husband in the world."

Just then Gustave came running off the stage, and jumped into Erik's arms.

"Papa, are you proud of me!"

Erik laughed, and kissed the boy on the head.

"Gustave, you played it even better than I."

"Really?" the boys eyes glowed in his father's approval. This had been the first time I ever remember Erik saying something as nice as he had to the boy.

"Christine, would you do me the honor of singing another song?"

I smiled, willing to give my husband anything he wanted. After seeing me nod, he rushed excitedly out of the auditorium and into the hall. Moments later he returned with a few music sheets in hand.

"I worked on this today." he said handing me a few sheets.

I got back up on stage, and Erik took a seat at the piano. When he began to play, I began to sing.

"_The day starts _

_The day ends_

_Time runs dry_

_Night moves in_

_Pacing the floor_

_The moments creep _

_Yet I can't bear to sleep_

_Till I hear you sing_

_And weeks pass and months pass_

_Seasons fly_

_Still you don't walk through the door…"_

I didn't even have time to continue, for the doors opened, and Meg stood there dumbfounded and angry. She came storming down the isle, and up on stage where I stood.

"So this is what you do during the after hours of Phantasma!" she screamed. "Singing. Practicing to come back to the stage."

"Meg, it's not what it looks like." said Erik glaring our way.

"Not what it looks like! Not what it looks like!"

Meg grabbed the music sheets out of my hands, and looked at it.

"Look with your heart?" she questioned. "This is the music you write for her? What about me? Are you going to replace me with her!"

"Meg, calm down. It's not what it seems." said Erik trying to calm her down.

"Then what is it? Why is she singing?"

"How dare you." I gasped. "Don't I have a right to make my husband happy? Don't I have a right to sing when I please."

"Well Miss Diva, while you're trying to make your husband happy, your crippled husband is out and about Phantasma hiding out in the men's restroom because he can't get up."

"That's not true, Meg!" my husband shouted.

"Really? I heard from of a few of my back up dancers that you were spotted on the floor of the men's restroom crying like a little baby. Word is that Squelch had to pick you up."

Erik slammed his hands down on the piano keys, and stood up quickly, causing a loud crack to occur in his legs, and for him to fall back down.

"Erik…" I ran to his side, but he put our his arm out to motion that he was alright.

"Christine just came here to sing…"

"Exactly!" Meg shouted. "She came here to sing. Tell me Erik. Tell me how hard it is to know what your little wife stays at home, cooking, cleaning and wiping your ass. Tell me how each day you wake and lust to have her being glorified with fame. To have her be your musical creation once more! How many time do you fuck Christine fantasying about her voice!"

"Enough!"

Once more my husband jolted to his feet, this time causing him to fall off the stage. Once more I rushed to his side, and sat him up, checking him over to make sure he was ok. Meg looked over the stage at us, her evil eyes burning through our skulls.

"Christine is not returning to the stage." my Erik promised. "She only came to surprise me tonight with singing an aria I had written!"

"Yes I am." I blurted out.

Both Meg and Erik fell silent, and glared at me.

"Christine? What are you talking about?"

I only wanted to shut Meg up. I had only meant to stop her from arguing with Erik…But now, it was much more than that.

"Yes." I said a little uncertainty in my voice. "I am returning to the stage."

"See!" Meg shouted out. "You can't fool me! We shall see about this Christine… I refuse to share the stage with the likes of you! I'm the only star in this establishment! Meg Giry, and no one else."

It was then that Meg stormed out of the auditorium and slammed the doors shut. I helped my husband to his feet, and couldn't help but notice how taken back he seemed.

"Come, let's….let's go home."

My husband limped the whole way back to our flat, where I placed Gustave in bed and turned to see Erik placing ice on his ankle. I knew that dive off the stage had injured him. I let my dress fall to my knees, and I replaced it with a night gown.

"So, when do we start?" I asked, brushing my hair in front of the vanity.

"We're not. You're not performing on stage."

"And why not?" I asked.

"Because, it….it will ruin you."

"I was serious." I said. "I made you a promise years ago, and I think it's time to fulfill it."

Erik continued dabbing the ice on his knee, and looked over at me.

"No, and I'll ask you not to bring it up again."

"What's happened to you?"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"The Erik I knew would have done what ever it took to see me sing on stage. The Erik I knew poisoned Carlotta so that I could have my chance to sing in front of an audience. And now you don't even care."

I slammed down my brush, and stormed over to our bed.

"No, Christine. It was the Phantom who did all those things…now….now I'm just a man."

"I miss the Phantom." I sighed beneath the covers. "The Phantom didn't take harassment from anyone. The Phantom adored me on stage."

"You're asking for a killer, Christine! Is that what you want? I'm sorry for not just thinking of myself, but I have a wife now, I have a family! Damn it, Christine I thought we left Paris to get myself away from all that!"

"I didn't say I missed your deviance. I just miss the Phantom's attitude is all. At least he wouldn't let a three dollar whore push him around. And what is this nonsense about you falling over in the men's bathroom! When did this happen?"

"A week ago… There, I said it!"

"Erik, why don't you tell me these things?"

"Because they're embarrassing. Do you think I want my wife knowing that me, the Phantom of the opera fell over in the bathroom and couldn't get up? Do you think I want to tell her that Meg Giry has complete control over my life!"

The room became silent.

"I don't tell you these things because….because it makes me feel worthless."

I watched my Erik dress into his pajamas, and sit himself on his side of the bed.

"Your husband is literally a cripple."

Erik laid down, and faced me. I took his mask into my hand, and kissed his malformed lips ever so tenderly.

"Never would I ever be ashamed of you, Erik. Just let me do this for you. Let me sing on stage again. You may not know this, but for the past year I have been itching to sing in front of an audience again. Oh, how I miss it, Erik."

"I know Christine has promised her Erik to sing again, but please only do it for me and nobody else. Meg is mad enough that I don't write music for her."

"But this is what I want, Erik. Please. Consider this. It would make us both feel whole again."

"The Phantom would have given Christine anything her heart desires."

"I know." I said brushing his deformed cheek lightly.

"You really do want this, don't you."

Softly I sank my face into his neck and began to whisper a sweet melody into his ear.

"_Fulfill us _

_Complete us_

_Make us whole_

_Seal our bond forever more_

_Tonight for me_

_Embrace my destiny_

_Let me sing for you once more_

_And music our music _

_Will swell and then unwind_

_Like two strands of melody_

_At last entwined."_

Erik sighed an orgasmic moan, and kissed me once more. Passion, such passion was filled within the kiss. His eyes glowed down at mine, and he kissed my ear lovingly before softly singing into it.

"_Moments, mere moments_

_Drums will roll_

_Then you'll stand just like before_

_The crowd will hush…._

_And then in one sweet rush_

_I will hear you sing once more."_

I pulled away from his embrace, and smiled. I loved my husband with all my heart, and could never love another the way I loved him. I wasn't sure when, but that night as I fell asleep in Erik's arms, I knew I would soon be singing again.

* * *

**Wow, long chapter. Please review! I loved this one. Lots of LND reference but in a different way I guess. Thanks! Love you all! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone! Thanks again for the reviews. N Since you've been good, I've decided to post this chapter up sooner than I was going to. This is hardly the end of the story. I have an idea about how the ending is going to take place, but believe me when I say that it's not ending with Christine getting shot like in LND. I totally hate that ending. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

For days after the night I sang for Erik, I sat around the flat wondering when he was going to let me start singing again. Our daily lives had moved forward, and without a single date for me to sing. I stayed quiet, and forgot about it, hoping that magically, Erik would come to me one evening and surprise me. But sadly, the summer was over faster than it started, and the last days of Phantasma being open were upon us. Perhaps Erik had lied to me. Perhaps he only said I could sing just to keep me quiet. It ached me to see Meg prancing around the opera house with a smile on her face each time I would come to bring Erik lunch. Perhaps she knew something I didn't. Perhaps Erik had promised her not to replace her act with me.

Once again like the many years in the past, Phantasma closed down, and Erik was gone long hours each and everyday in order to winterize the rides. But me, I would sit in front of the window, looking at all the fall colors, and being….depressed? Something was torn out of me. Something was missing. The night Erik had promised me to sing, I felt whole for the first time in years…..but now….now I felt worse than I had before that night. But still, I kept my mouth shut.

Though soon, Erik had begun acting as if that night never even happened. He would come home from work, kiss me, eat dinner and move to his desk to work. Even when we would talk, never did he ever bring it up. For the longest time I kept quiet about it, but could no longer do so. It was making me depressed, and I couldn't stand one bit of it. I was like a canary, locked in a cage without the ability to sing. Well, this canary couldn't take it any longer! Erik was seated over at his desk working on god knew what….Oh, yes, I knew what! Meg's new performances and what not for next season. My husband had promised me the ability to sing at Phantasma and what was he probably doing? Working on Meg's new act. Everything was about Meg! She was like his little secret song bird…when she really wasn't! Oh, how it aggravated me to no end.

Oh, what has gotten into me? I was so ashamed of myself for even thinking that way about Erik. Just moments ago I was standing behind Erik's desk chair, my hands clenched and ready to pounce on him, but…why would I ever do such a thing? Slowly I backed up, and sat down on our bed, red hot tears falling into my hands. Soon those tears turned into sobs, sobs which caught my husband's attention. He turned in his chair, and struggled to his feet. He knelt down beside me, and tore my hands away from my tear covered eyes. His long slender fingers wiping them away lovingly.

"My love, why are you crying? Has Erik done something to make you feel this way?"

He was asking, but the real question was could I break his heart and say "yes"?"

Finally, I nodded, and both his hands cupped my cheek ever so lovingly, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Tell me." he begged. "What has your Erik done to make you feel this way?"

"Y…You promised me." I choked. "You promised to let me sing on stage."

Erik cradled me in his arms, and forced me to look up at him.

"Christine. Why would you ever think I forgot about that? When Erik promises something, it shall be done."

"But Phantasma is closed for the winter." I cried. "You promised me and yet I believe you only did so to shut me up."

"Never!" he swore. "Never would Erik ever just say something to hush his wife up. Christine must understand that Erik needs time to think. To create the most beautiful diva in the world."

My Erik left my side for the slightest of seconds to grab a sketch from off of his desk and brought it back to show me. I looked down at it to see myself standing on stage, with a beautiful background behind me.

"See, Erik is working on it. He promises that his Christine shall perform on opening day."

This made me extremely happy. I hugged Erik with all my might, and kissed him. He had not forgot about me after all.

"Christine must work hard in order to be ready for next season."

And Erik was right. As the fall turned into winter, my angel would take me to the deserted opera house to practice singing. It was like old times, back when I was a little girl, singing for him in the chapel. It had been a long time since the last time I had performed in front of an audience, and I knew Erik was going to make sure my voice was in excellent condition. I would stand there one stage singing the musical scale while he would sit in the empty rows, concentrating on my voice. If there was something he didn't like, he would stop me, and correct the problem before letting me continue. Even as his wife, he didn't go easy on me. My angel had once said that there is no such thing as a kind teacher. A teacher was supposed to whip their students into shape to have them be the best they could be. If a teacher went easy on a student, they would never become disciplined enough to learn the task they were being taught. I knew Erik only wanted the best for me, and so I didn't take his mean criticism to heart.

It went on like this throughout the whole month of November, and into the early weeks of December. Erik would always come home from shoveling the snow and make me go with him to the opera house to practice. He never let me take a break, not even on Christmas day. Our Christmases usually consisted of waking up and letting Gustave open the gift we had gotten for him, and then enjoying dinner together. This Christmas however, Erik and I had bought our son a violin, and then spent the early evening eating dinner. Afterwards, Erik insisted on dragging me to the opera house to practice. I was tired and only wanted to relax, but Erik didn't believe in it.

There I stood on stage, singing a song Erik had written for me while he sat in the empty rows, listening to me singing. Once I hit the high notes, Erik immediately stopped me.

"Again." my husband demanded, cutting me off.

Once more, I started over on the high notes, only to have Erik stop me again.

"Again, Madame."

I groaned, and stomped my foot down onto the stage floor.

"Instead of straining my voice, why don't you just correct my mistake."

"Because the teacher, Christine, only corrects the amateur students, something you are clearly not. You've sung on stage before, and should know the mistake at which you are making." his deep and serious voice echoed off the walls of the empty theater.

"Well, I'm tired and worn out." I whined. "Opening day isn't for a few months. Why can't we just take a break."

"Oh, Christine, even though you are an adult, you still act like the child that you clearly still are."

"Erik!"

"Again!"

I took a deep breath, and once more began to sing the high notes, hoping this time they would be to Erik's approval.

"Take five, Christine."

I wasn't sure if I had done any better, but I must have done something right to finally receive a break. I walked off stage, and sipped the glass of water that was sitting on the piano. My Erik was still seated in the empty rows, but instead of glaring my way, he was writing on a piece of paper.

"Do you really think it's necessary to be doing this on Christmas day?" I asked.

Erik never looked away from his paper as he answered me.

"Every moment is necessary. Just like every note must be sung at the correct pitch. It's music, Christine, not vaudeville dancing."

"I could do that if you really wanted me to." I said sarcastically.

"What? And have you flaunting your bottom around to other guys? I think not."

"But it's ok for Meg to do it, right?"

"Meg isn't a married woman. Then again, I don't believe she would care even if she was."

This made me giggle. I loved Erik's sense of humor. Every time he would crack a joke, his voice always stayed serious, which made it ten times funnier. Of course, my Erik didn't laugh. There were very few times when he would do such a thing.

"Did I correct my mistake?" I asked.

"If you didn't, do you think I would have given you a five minute break?"

"You don't have to be all serious, Erik. It is Christmas you know."

"Right, it is, but this is rehearsal."

Erik looked at his watch, and then back up at me.

"Alright, it's getting late. I guess we should both call it a night."

My Erik struggled to his feet, and motioned me to follow him towards the hallway.

"Before we go, I would like to show you something."

I wasn't sure what my husband had in mind, but I followed him all the way down the hall until we reached a closed door.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

Erik opened the door, and flicked on the lights, to reveal a beautiful dressing room, complete with a huge vanity mirror and velvet couch. There were pink and blood red drapes over near the window, with a beautiful view of the Phantasma rose gardens that sat behind the opera house. It was heavenly…But who was this for? I felt Erik's hands rest themselves on my shoulders, only to turn to see him smiling.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I absolutely love it, Erik. It's more beautiful than the one I had back in Paris."

"Good, because it's yours."

My eyes became as big as saucers.

"What!"

"Merry Christmas, my love."

"Erik, you can't be serious." I argued.

"I am. If you are going to be returning to the stage in the spring, a diva most certainly needs a dressing room."

"I…I just expected to share one like everyone else does, even Meg shares a dressing room with her back up dancers."

"Not you, Christine. You are the star."

I threw myself onto him, kissing his lips and thanking him ten times over again for such a wonderful gift. But that wasn't all he had. He broke away for only the slightest of seconds, and handed me an oversized poster. It looked like the ones he always painted for Meg to hang around Phantasma, but this was not one of Meg's….. It was a painting of me, singing on stage with big bold letters running all about the poster.

"_Christina Mulheim: The Singing Diva_

_Two shows daily only at the Phantasma Opera House."_

"Christina Mulheim?" I questioned.

"Yes, Christine, that shall be your new stage name. I surely couldn't place you down as Christine Daae. That person is supposed to be dead. I hope you don't mind."

I smiled at the beautiful art work.

"No, Erik, not at all."

"So everything is to your liking? I shouldn't change the color of anything?"

I shook my head.

"You're not dealing with Meg." I joked. "I love everything you do."

"Well then, I shall have to begin making more posters to hang around."

"Oh, Erik, I'm so excited."

"As am I."

"What time is it?" I asked.

My husband checked his watch again, and held it towards the light.

"Looks like a quarter past eight. Why?"

"Dr. Gangle is having a Christmas party over at the café. He asked me to come."

"Right, I remember you saying something about that."

"I would like it if you came. Gustave is already there."

My husband glanced back towards his office, and then back at me.

"I…I well, that is… I have some work that I was hoping to finish up. You can go along if you want, and I promise I'll be there as soon as I can."

What could I do? This was so like Erik to have work to finish up. I simply kissed him on the lips, and rushed off towards the café. The snow was still falling, making the old snow glisten in the light of the moon. Phantasma was dark except for the dim light coming from the café. A week ago, Dr. Gangle had stopped by our flat to see how we were doing. Before leaving, he mentioned that he was going to be holding a Christmas party and wanted us to come. I agreed, and was now headed to the café to attend it.

When I entered the facility, it was full of oddities with the sound of music coming from a violin. I made my way past the oddities and towards the fireplace where Gustave was standing and playing his violin. The music was fast, and everyone seemed to be enjoying it. He was only eight years old now, but already he was playing the violin as well as Erik. I stood there tapping my foot to the beat of his song, and smiling at him….I was so proud to call him my son. When the song ended, everyone clapped, and Dr. Gangle scooped him up into his arms, and playfully swung him up into the air.

"That's my boy…" he chanted.

When Dr. Gangle put him down, Gustave came running over to me, and jumped into my arms. Oh my son was getting so tall, and looking more and more like Erik each and everyday.

"Mother, you came."

"I told you I was coming." I said, taking a seat at a table.

My son sat down beside me, and placed his violin on the table.

"You played wonderfully." I said. "Your father would be very proud of you."

"I know he is." my son replied. "Even if he doesn't show it."

"You know how your father is."

"I know."

My son lowered his head, and I placed my hand on his.

'Hey, how about a drink? Apple cider?"

My son smiled like he always did, reminding me of how Erik smiled.

"Yes."

I stood up, and headed to the bar, only to bump into Meg…. Of course, my night couldn't be complete without bumping into Meg. She was the gift that kept on giving.

"Tis the season, Christine." came her familiar voice.

"Yes, Merry Christmas to you too." I sarcastically replied, ordering two cups of apple cider.

"And where's Erik?" she asked. "Wait, I know…he's working like always."

"What's it to you?"

"How is the singing going?" she asked. "Only a few more months until opening day. Wouldn't want to choke on stage in front of everyone."

"I'm doing just fine, thank you."

"My mother believes otherwise."

"Of course she would think that." I said. "You were the star."

Meg grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, and pulled me ever so close to her.

"No, Christine. Let's get one thing straight. I am the star!"

"Really? Then why is that I got my own dressing room, and you have to share yours?"

"What?"

"That's right, Meg. I got my own dressing room. And it's a beautiful one….it has such a wonderful view of the Phantasma rose gardens."

Meg grunted angrily, and let go of my shirt.

"Mark my words Christine, your days performing in this town are at an end."

Just then Dr. Gangle placed down my drink, and noticed how Meg was harassing me.

"Come on, Meg. This is supposed to be the holly jolly season. Can't you just act civilized on the holiest night of the year?"

Meg rolled her eyes, and looked back at me once more.

"Mark my words Christine. If anything should happen to my fame once opening season arrives, I'll make sure to make you feel anything but holly and jolly."

Meg then lit up her cigarette, and walked out into the night.

"That woman is all bark and no bite." Dr. Gangle assured.

"Let's hope so."

I took my two drinks, and headed back to our table to find that Erik had arrived, and was sitting with Gustave. I placed a cup of cider down in front of him, only to have him smile.

"You came." I said cheerfully.

"Of course. I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"I played for everyone, papa." Gustave said, hoping for Erik's approval.

"You did? That's wonderful."

"Gustave." I said. "Why don't you play something slow. Something that your father and I could dance to."

My son shook his head.

"No, it's alight." he assured. "Papa doesn't want to hear me play."

This had shocked Erik. It had shocked him so much that my husband pulled Gustave to his feet, and handed him his violin.

"Never for one moment think that I don't care about your musical talent, Gustave. Now play for us."

My son nodded, and walked back to the fire place and began playing a soft tune. Erik then wrapped his arms around me and we both began to sway back and forth to the beat of Gustave's slow yet sweet song. As we danced, Erik looked into my eyes, and cupped my cheek.

"He is beautiful, Christine."

"He is because he's you."

My husband smiled, and glanced over to watch our son playing. Once the song ended, we stopped swaying and looked at one another, only to glance up and realize that we were standing underneath a mistletoe.

"Mistletoe." I softly murmured.

"What?"

I looked back at Erik, and began leaning in towards his lips.

"It's a tradition to hang it over the doorways at Christmas." I whispered.

"Why?"

"It brings lovers together."

"How?"

"Like this…."

And then I closed my eyes and kissed him ever so passionately. Oh, what a wonderful end to a wonderful Christmas….

* * *

**Ok everyone, thanks again! Please review! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone thanks again for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter! Story is about to gets loads of exciting!**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

After Christmas, winter only became harsher and colder. The snow never seemed to stop falling, but I didn't mind. It kept Erik from leaving the flat. When a terrible ice storm hit in the middle of February, we had no other choice but to stay indoors. My husband was like a caged animal, standing at the window nonstop, waiting for the storm to end just so he could go outside and shovel. Though, when the storm continued to refuse to let up, Erik made me do my lesson in the flat.

Spring was sure to be here soon, and Erik was going to keep me singing right up until that day came. For weeks that storm brought ice, and freezing rain. My husband began to worry about the tarps freezing over and having his rides being damaged, but once the storm finally broke, he rushed out to find that everything was still ok. Soon the ice melted, and the warmth of the long forgotten sun had finally arrived. Erik spent several weeks afterwards preparing the stage for my act, and getting everything together, leaving me alone in the flat once again.

I was nervous. I was so nervous about messing up, and about Meg. She was anything but happy over this whole ordeal, and it worried me. Surely she had something up her sleeve to finish me off. Ever since she threatened me at Christmas, I had made sure to stay away from her. So far it had worked, but now that Phantasma was days away from opening, my fear only became worse. Erik had special plans for me. He had mentioned his idea about having Meg open for me, and then when the Phantasma lights glistened in the night sky, I would have my long awaited fame.

I'll never forget opening day as long as I live. I awoke to find Erik gone, and back to his first day of real work since last season. Erik had mentioned me performing tonight at eight, and all I could do was sit in fear, and count away the hours. I stood over by the window, looking down at the crowds walking all about Phantasma, riding the rides, and checking out the posters of me that Erik had hung all around the park. The day before, Erik had mentioned that I should arrive at the opera house by seven to get ready, and that he would meet me then. God! If only I had known shutting Meg up was going to lead to this. Yes, I wanted to sing, but in my heart I was just as scared as my first time on stage back in Paris.

"Mother, are you alright?"

I turned to see my son standing behind me, with a pile of papers in his hands.

"What? Yes…perfectly fine."

"Are you sure? You seem nervous."

Indeed I was, but I could only hope it would subside before tonight.

"What do you have there?" I asked.

"Oh…" my son glanced down at the papers, and then back at me. "Something I wrote for father. I really hope he likes it."

"Is it a song?"

"Yes. I've been working hard on it. He promised to show me around tomorrow, and I was hoping to show it to him then."

I patted my son on his blonde head, and smiled.

"I'm sure he'll love it, Gustave."

"Where do you think he's at now?"

I looked out the window, hoping to spot sight of him, but I knew seeing him within the crowd was something that would never happen.

"Probably somewhere around Phantasma. You know how he can't stay still."

"Would it be alright if I go down to the boat yard and play? I love watching the immigrants getting off the ships."

"Yes, but be careful."

"I will. And I promise to be at the opera house tonight."

I kissed my son on the lips, and watched him frolic out of the flat, and towards the marina. A while later, I opened the window to let in some fresh air, to make the flat a little cooler as I read a book Erik had suggested, and couldn't help but hear the sound of someone screaming to the people below.

"_Step right up and get yer tickets for tonight's show. Newly diva Christina Mulheim will astound your mind, and steal your hearts. Only a few seats left! Step right up!"_

I ignored the man for a while, but soon found that I couldn't even concentrate on my book. Angrily, I slammed it shut, and walked over to the window to stop the annoying sound. It was going to be a full house! People were coming from all around to see me perform on stage… I was so nervous! All I wanted to do was go to Erik and call the whole thing off, but…..but I knew in doing so it would only crush his heart. When the grandfather clock in the hallway struck six thirty in the evening, I took a deep breath, and began to make my way to the opera house. My palms were sweating porously, and my heart was racing. When I entered through the back door, I could already hear the sounds of the noisy crowds taking their seat, and getting ready to be entertained. I tried to ignore the back up dancers that were standing in the halls, awaiting their cues, and rushed to my dressing room before slamming the door shut…home safe. When I turned on the lights, the first thing I noticed was my outfit laid out over the velvet couch. It was a simple yet beautiful pale purple dress that sparkled from every inch. I ran my fingers over the soft fabric, and smiled from the corner of my mouth. I didn't want to smile and be happy while I was so nervous, but after slipping it on, and standing in front of the mirror, for some reason, my nervousness slipped away. I looked beautiful….. This dress, this wonderful dress that Erik had picked out for me made me look like the queen I wasn't.

I sat there at my vanity, brushing my hair and looking out at the glowing Phantasma rose gardens, with the angel fountain in the center that was spilling water over it's top, lit up by a single light that had been placed underneath the water…. It was beautiful. Erik always had a way with creating such beautiful things….things that I would only see in dreams. I sat there for the longest of time, listening to the water flowing, and running my brush through my brown curls until there weren't any knots left. Afterwards, I tied my hair into a bun, and held it in place while looking over my vanity for my clips.

Just then the door opened, and my son came walking in dressed in his black suit. If he was any older, I would have mistaken him for Erik.

"Gustave, pass me my hair clip." I asked him. "The pink one over there."

My son handed me my hair clip, and I placed it in my hair to hold my bun in place. I then turned to him, hoping to seek his approval.

"So, how do I look?" I asked.

Gustave's eyes lit up, the same way Erik's would when he saw something that dazzled him.

"You look so beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yes, like a queen in a book."

I cradled my son close to me, and kissed his cheek.

"You too are beautiful."

Once more the door to my dressing room opened, and Erik came walking in dressed in his black tux.

"Papa, you came."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." he said, placing a kiss to my lips.

Erik then turned to Gustave, and smiled.

"Please Gustave if you don't mind, could you wait outside a while?"

"I'll go up to your private box, papa."

"Just wait there, son, until the show is over and I'll come get you."

"Ok." Gustave promised before walking out of the dressing room. I turned back to my mirror, and finished putting on my makeup, as Erik stood behind me.

I felt his cold hand place itself on my bare shoulder causing me to shiver.

"Is everything alright, mon ange? You seem a little tense."

"Just nervous is all."

"What is there to be nervous about? You'll do great. I can hear the crowds cheering now."

Erik bent down to the level of my ear, and whispered ever so softly into it.

"Can you hear them Christine?"

I closed my eyes, and listened closely to Erik's soft velvety voice.

"Can you hear the crowd? Can you hear them calling your name….Here them, Christine. Here them calling for you…"

Everything got quiet, and then the soft chanting of Erik's voice occurred in my ear once again.

"Christina, Christina, Christina…Here them, Christine?"

I opened my eyes, and looked at Erik through the mirror.

"Do you think I look pretty?"

"No, Christine…."

I almost gasped at Erik's statement, but stopped myself once I saw him pull a beautiful necklace out of nowhere, and place it around my neck. It was beautiful, gold with purple jewels lining it. I gasped at its beauty, and wondered where on earth Erik had ever got such a thing.

"Now you look absolutely divine."

"Erik…I…I can't accept…"

"Of course you can. You're a diva, and every diva has themselves a maestro. A maestro who loves and adores their diva…I, Christine am that man."

I turned to Erik, and pressed a kiss to his cold hand that was still on my shoulder.

"I know."

"Come, your audience awaits, my love."

My husband extended his hand to me and helped me up, slowly leading me out to the backstage area. I stood there watching Meg dancing around stage in the most skimpiest clothing I had ever seen. Men were going wild over her, and I couldn't even bear the thought of going on after her. I pulled myself into Erik's arms, and looked up at his masked face.

"Erik, please, I beg of you…..don't make me go on."

Erik, being the wonderful man that he was, stood me up straight, and placed my arms at my side.

"Now, Christine, this isn't a talent show. There will be no prize given at the end for best act or worst dressed. You made walls fall back in Paris, and you will do it again tonight. I'll be watching, this I promise you."

This had calmed me down enough to gather my bearings, and take a few breaths. Meg's song had ended, and Erik gave me one last kiss, before disappearing behind the darkened stage. Moments later, Meg came walking by with her back up dancers, and purposely circled me, looking over my attire, just yearning to sniff out any nervousness I was feeling.

"You're up, Christine… or should I say Christina? Don't break a leg out there." her evil seductive voice filled my mind with the worst feeling ever. Just having her circle me was enough to make my already nervous nerves feel even worse. When she disappeared, Dr. Gangle's voice came over the auditorium.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Our next and final act will sure to have you leaving tonight completely breathless. New to Phantasma I bring to you the sweet and charming Christina Mulheim!"

The audience began to clap, but I didn't move. My legs were trembling, and my body was frozen to the spot it was standing in. After a few moments, Dr. Gangle's voice repeated.

"I give you Christina Mulheim!"

Still I couldn't move. And just like that, Erik was at my side.

"Christine, what's wrong?" his voice was full of concern, but I couldn't even speak I was so nervous.

"Christine, look at me."

His bony hands turned my body towards his.

"Oh god, you're trembling. Christine, mon ange…..Everything will be fine. I promise you. I swear to god that you'll do great."

From behind Erik, an ignorant laugh occurred, and then Meg's voice. I could see her now, standing up against the stage door smoking a cigarette, completely enjoying my stage fright.

"Some star you have there, Erik."

"Not another word out of you girl, or I swear…."

"Or what? You'll fire me?"

Erik cupped my cheek, and took a breath to calm himself down.

"Pay no mind to her. She's just jealous that you got the staring role." Erik said this loud enough for Meg to hear. She instantly shut her mouth, and went on minding her own business.

"Now go bring down the walls, Christine."

It was time. I couldn't hold myself back any longer. When Dr. Gangle introduced me once more, I took a deep breath and walked out on stage, the audience clapping loudly at my entrance.

Dr. Gangle who had been standing on stage, turned to me, and asked if I was alright. I simply nodded, and he gave the cue for the lights to dim with only the occasional spot light shining on the spot where I was standing. It was a full house, not a seat left in the whole auditorium; even the private boxes were full. All I kept saying to myself was "Just like rehearsal….just like rehearsal…"

And in seconds, just like in rehearsal, the sound of the piano had started playing the melody to the song I was about to sing. The stares that people were giving me made me uncomfortable, but I tried to look away, and concentrate on singing.

"_Our kind of love, our kind of passion_

_Burns with a heat so hard to bear_

_It's not a game no fade or fashion_

_Our kind of love's for those who dare_

_I must be strong _

_I must be bolder_

_Cling to my dreams and never tire_

_Each love denied leaves people colder_

_New love rekindles every fire_

_I shan't betray my heart's desire_

_Even though we come from different sides _

_we shall not hide_

_I am in love no one can blame me_

_Such is my story and my fate_

_My kind of love will never shame me_

_My love is stronger than their hate_

_My love is stronger than their hate_

_I shall cling to him with all my might_

_It's my right_

_All kinds of love bring us together_

_Causing the broken hearts to mend_

_People must love now and forever_

_There's only one love in the end_

_There's only one love in the end.."_

When I finished, the crowd went wild, clapping, cheering and shouting my name. They wanted an encore! I closed my eyes, and welcomed the wonderful feeling of being adored on stage once more. That emptiness that had once plagued my body was now gone, and completely filled with everything I ever wanted! I was married to the man I loved, I had a son, and now, I had fame and fans once more! I bowed ten times over again before leaving the stage, and heading towards my dressing room. I walked down the dim lit hallway, reaching my dressing room door and working on getting inside. But suddenly I was grabbed and thrown up against it, only to turn and see Meg as my attacker.

"So Miss Diva thinks she can come in here and steal my fame."

If there was any look that would kill, Meg was wearing it at this very moment. I had never seen her so angry before. It wasn't like I had asked for any of this…ok, maybe I did…a little, but that wasn't the point. I couldn't help it if everyone seemed to like me more than her.

"By God, Christine, I will have your husband's head for this."

"It wasn't my fault."

Meg threw me up against the door, and began stalking off towards her dressing room, the same one that she shared with her dancers.

"Mark my word's Christine!"

Her threatening words echoed off the hallway walls, sending a chill through my bones. I waited until I was sure she was completely gone, before entering my dressing room. For the first time in years, I was completely happy. I was so happy that I wished it were tomorrow night already to I could sing again. I took a seat at my vanity, only to look down and see a single red rose laying there with a black ribbon tied around it. Oh, how it brought back wonderful memories of me singing on stage back in Paris only to return to my dressing room to find a single rose waiting for me. I picked it up, and pressed the soft blood red petals to my nose, inhaling the wonderful fresh smell.

I sighed, oh how I sighed…. Tonight I would return home and celebrate my return to the stage, by laying in my angel's arms, kissing his malformed lips, and telling him how much I loved him. I sat there with the rose still pressed to my nose, looking out at the Phantasma rose garden, still lit up ever so beautifully…. I knew then and there that this was where I belonged. For years I had felt completely out of place living in Coney Island, but after tonight I couldn't feel more at home. When I looked back towards my vanity, I also noticed that Erik had left me a note. I picked it up, glaring down at his scribbled handwriting and began to read it.

"_Christine,_

_You were more beautiful on stage tonight than I had ever seen. If only you could have felt the same sweet rush I had by just standing there listening to you sing. It was like a breath of fresh air, a single breath to a dying man without oxygen. Tonight, Christine, you have completed us both. I believe you have started yourself on the beginning of a newly long career, one that will be anything but stoppable. I shall return to you shortly after fetching Gustave from my private box. _

_Until then, Mon Ange_

_Erik."_

I pressed the musty smelling note to my chest, and sighed. Erik was everything I could ever want or need. Never do I ever regret marrying him. After taking one more sweet breath of air, I placed both items down, and was about to take the clips out of my hair when a knock occurred at my door. Figuring it was Erik, I called out for him to come in.

I sat there looking in front of my mirror, too fixated on removing the clips from my hair to look over at my intruder.

"Did you find Gustave?" I asked.

When I didn't get a reply, I looked up from my vanity only to gasp at the sight I saw from my mirror…It was like a ghost coming back to haunt me. I had to close my eyes twice just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. But each and every time I opened and closed my eyes, the figure was still there. Yes, there, standing behind me was Raoul! I knew that boyish face anywhere. But he wasn't a boy anymore, he was a man. A man who age hadn't been very nice to. His once handsome face was now slightly saggy and under his eyes he had dark bags circling them making it look like he hadn't slept in a very long time. And to top it all off, he looked much heavier than I last remembered him being. He was still thin, but not the way I remembered. He didn't seem to recognize me, and so I kept it that way. The last thing I needed was for him to find out who I really was. It must have been the way my hair was in a bun. He was usually used to seeing me with my hair down.

"Ah, Christina, please don't be frightened. I am a fan."

"Wh…What are you doing in my dressing room?"

I kept my face down towards my vanity, hoping to keep as little view of me possible to him.

"I just came here on holiday actually. I'm from Paris France, a patron to a few famous opera houses. When I heard about Coney Island, I came right over to see what I could find…and well, I found you."

"Th…That's very kind of you, sir, but if you'll excuse me, I'm quite busy."

"Why, you didn't even let me introduce myself. I, mademoiselle, am Raoul DeChagney." he tried to kiss my hand, but I pulled away without being rude.

"I have to say, your voice is astounding. I've only heard something similar to it one time, long ago, back in Paris."

God! He was thinking of me! No! switch the subject, switch the subject!

"Um, that's very nice, sir, but really, I must be getting to other things."

"I'm in search of a diva to perform back in Paris. I was thinking that perhaps I could escort you to dinner sometime to talk about it."

What part of go away didn't this man understand? I stood up, keeping my head down and opened the door for him.

"Please…" I begged. "I am busy."

"Lunch then? Or breakfast…What ever is good for you."

And then I did something I shouldn't have. All I wanted was to get him out of my dressing room. I never meant to do what I stupidly did.

"Please, Raoul, just go, it's all I ask of you."

Raoul paused in the doorway, as if something had just hit him. He stepped back inside, and closed the door, and turned to me. I stood there with my head down, looking at my feet, hoping he would just leave. But I knew it was too late…that line! That stupid line had caught his attention. I felt his fingers reach out and pull the hair clip out of my curls, causing my hair to fall over my shoulders. His other hand then lifted my chin to face him. His eyes widened as soon as he saw my face. Tears formed in them, and began to trickle down his cheek…it was too late, he knew….God! He knew…

"Christine?" he gasped. "Christine Daae?"

Great, how was I supposed to answer this one?

"Please, Raoul, just…just go." I replied, my voice cold and harsh.

But Raoul was too caught up in the moment to care. He embraced me ever so tightly, and I quickly removed my wedding ring before he noticed it on my finger, and slyly slipped it into a an opening in the top of my dress.

"God, all these years…" he cried. "All these years, and you've been here? In Coney Island?"

What else could I do? I had been caught. I nodded shamefully, and looked back down at the floor.

"What? How?"

"Please, Raoul, I asked you to go. It took me a long time to get away from the trouble back in Paris. I don't want to start it again."

"It won't, Christine. I promise you, that what ever trouble you're in it won't get any worse, I'm here now."

He held me tightly against his body, not even letting me get the chance to push him away. He was acting as if nothing had happened and he was glad to see me. Had he forgotten about how almost killed Erik, and forced me away from him? God, what was I going to do? I had to get Raoul out of here as soon as possible. Erik could be coming in here at anytime, and that was something I didn't need right now.

"Raoul, please, I must be going."

"But we're finally together again. Talk to me, Christine, tell me what happened to you on that night nearly nine years ago. Even better yet, I'll take you to dinner."

"No, I can't…I…"

"You're married?" he angrily suggested under his breath.

"Oh, heavens no." I lied. "I just have previous engagements with someone."

"A man?"

"No, a sick friend."

"Could I call on you?" he questioned innocently.

I couldn't risk having him come looking for me around the opera house. If Erik was to see him, or if Raoul was to spot Erik, it would be war. I didn't want to meet with Raoul at all, but I knew I had to in order to make up a lie of the past eight years in order to keep him away for good.

"I don't have much time on my hands during the day." I fibbed. "But I'm free tomorrow afternoon if you would want to join me for lunch. I'll explain everything to you then."

"At the Phantasma diner? Or the café? I heard they have wonderful cider there…"

"No!" I protested. "Not in Phantasma. In the city, at the Vorhees Inn. Twelve o clock sharp."

"It's a deal, I'll be there, I promise."

"Good, now you must go."

Finally, Raoul left my dressing room, and I sighed in relief against the door. I only thanked God that Erik had not spotted him leaving the opera house. My problems were just beginning….I had to think up a believable story about how I came to be all these years….And I knew one wrong word would lead to extreme problems….

* * *

**Ok long chapter. Sorry for the cliffy…. I will have the next one up as soon as possible! Please review! Thanks! Love you all!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone thanks again! You're all wonderful. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

After Raoul had left, Erik came in, and escorted me home. Ever since Raoul had visited my dressing room, I wasn't in the mood for celebration. I simply put my son to bed, and sat there at my vanity, brushing my hair and getting ready for bed. Moments later, I felt Erik's malformed lips, kissing my bare shoulder ever so lovingly. I closed my eyes and let the wonderful feeling take over. I groaned at one point, never wanting him to stop.

"God, Christine, you were wonderful tonight." were the erotic whispers that occurred in my ear.

Once more he continued to kiss me, but then suddenly stopped.

"Where is your wedding ring?" he asked, his voice holding a slight anger to it.

Damn it! I hadn't put it back on after leaving the opera house. My eyes shot open, and I fumbled around my vanity, hoping to find it.

"I…I…ah.." I had to come up with the perfect excuse as to why I took it off. Finally, I found it laying near my hair clips, and placed it back on as if nothing had ever happened.

"I took it off to rub lotion on my hands." I lied. "I'm terribly sorry, Erik. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's perfectly fine. You just scared me for a minute is all."

My husband wrapped his arms around my body, and showed me his left hand that held the his wedding ring.

"I never take mine off, not for an instant."

I pressed his cold hand to my lips, and kissed it, causing him to sigh.

"Come, Christine, it's time to sleep. You must be as tired as I am."

Erik tried to pull me out of my seat, but I gently stopped him.

"I'm going to stay up just for a while longer. I know you're extremely tired, and I'll promise to join you as soon as I can."

"Erik's leg is hurting him. He must lay down now, but would love if Christine would massage it for him."

"Sure."

I placed my brush down on the vanity, and strode to Erik's bedside. Ever since his ankle had healed as crooked as it did, the only relief he ever got from the constant pain was if I massaged it for him. Most nights in the winter he would be fine without one, but when he's constantly on his feet all throughout the spring and summer, it takes a toll on it.

I gently rolled his pant leg up to his knee, and looked down at the protruding crooked bone in his ankle. My poor husband couldn't even keep his foot straight because of how painful it was. I propped his foot up on a pillow, and began to run my fingers gently over his ankle, hoping to take away most of the pain he was feeling.

"Christine?"

"Yes, Erik?"

"I love you."

I stopped massaging his ankle, and looked up at his kind eyes.

"I know you do."

"I…I just feel as though I don't say it enough. Sometimes I feel like if I don't say it you'll think that I don't love you and leave me."

"I would never leave you, Erik. This I promise."

My husband yawned, and I knew he was exhausted. I laid him back against the mattress, and covered him up.

"Get some rest, Erik."

"I love you, Christine."

"As do I."

I kissed Erik on the lips, before turning out the light over our bed and stood over by the window. I couldn't sleep. I was too worried about what was to come. I waited until I heard Erik's breathing become steady and slow before attempting to leave the flat. I needed to clear my head of some things, and I knew I couldn't do that if he was awake. When I was sure he was fast asleep, I slipped on a dress, and headed towards the café. I had to think about what I was going to say to Raoul. I knew I couldn't possibly tell him about Erik or my son. I wanted to keep Erik safe, and in order to do that, I had to keep him hidden.

The café was empty except for a few people sipping on coffee over in the corner. I took a seat at the bar, and Dr. Gangle popped up seemingly out of no where.

"Christine, what are you doing here?" he asked, surprised at my late visit.

"Just needed to clear my head of some things."

"Are you alright? You seemed a little upset tonight before the performance."

"I was just nervous is all. About singing that is."

Dr. Gangle placed a cup of cider in front of me, and smiled.

"This one is on the house."

"Thank you."

Dr. Gangle disappeared to tend to the other customers, while I sat there sipping on my cider. But of course, any night wouldn't be complete without a visit from Meg.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't miss Diva. Prowling the night at such a late hour I see."

I groaned, and turned to see Meg taking a seat beside me.

"Please, Meg, just leave me alone. I'm in the middle of thinking."

"About what? It couldn't be the fact that Mr. DeChagney came to your dressing room tonight would it?"

God! How did she know! It was over…she was sure to have spoken to him.

"Right, it is isn't it?" she teased.

I didn't say a word, and nervously sipped on my cider.

"Incase you are wondering, I didn't say a word to him about Erik or Gustave. I find it more fun for you to do that part. But please, tell me, how did that part go?"

"I didn't tell him, and I'm not going to. If Raoul knew about Erik it be war. I just want him to leave."

"He's not going to." Meg laughed. "Not without you."

"Meg, I have to ask you a question, and I want you to answer it truthfully. If you were in my situation, what would you do?"

Meg lit up a cigarette, and took a drag before answering.

"Truthfully, Christine, I would take Erik, and Gustave and leave Coney Island."

"That's not an option."

"And why not? Lying to him is only going to get you into deeper trouble."

"I can't tell Erik. I can't. Even if I did tell him, he wouldn't leave. He would make sure to go out and search for Raoul."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"I don't want him getting hurt. I just want Raoul to leave and that's it."

"Well, like I said before, it's not going to happen without you going with him. But I'll wish you good luck anyway."

Meg then stood to her feet, and left the café. Some help she was… But then again, I didn't expect much from her.

The following morning, I awoke to see Erik changing over near the wardrobe. I closed my eyes again, when I heard a horrible rumble of thunder, only to look out the window to see that it was pouring. I knew Phantasma would be closed for the day due to the horrible weather.

"Erik, where are you going?" I asked, my voice still groggy.

"Since it's nasty outside, I'm going to go work on some contraptions I've been building in the storage facility of the opera house. I was thinking I would show Gustave around. Perhaps you would like to join us?"

"No, I'm….I'm going to go into town for a little bit. You should spend some father and son time together. I'll catch up after I get done shopping."

My husband kissed me on the lips, before placing his mask over his face, and turning to see Gustave rushing to his side all dressed and ready to go.

"Are you ready, papa?" the boy excitedly asked.

"Yes, Gustave, we can go now."

It warmed my heart to see the two of them walking off together. On the other hand, I wasn't looking forward to today at all. I was only a few hours away from having to meet Raoul. I had part of my story put together, but there were still things I had yet to add to it. All morning, I recited what I was going to say to him in my head while I dressed for the day. Even when I headed out into the pouring rain, I still continued to think about it. The worst part was sitting there waiting for him at the diner I had told him to meet me at. I made sure to take the darkest booth in the back, away from everyone. Not that the town's people would know who I was, but it was better to be safe than sorry. I had told Raoul to meet me at noon, and already he was ten minutes late. But I couldn't leave, not now, not after telling him to meet me here. I knew if I left now, he would come looking for me in Phantasma and if he did, I would probably be spotted with Erik.

He finally came walking in at quarter after twelve, soaked to the bone and apologizing for his tardiness.

"I must apologize for being late, Christine. I had lost my umbrella and was trying to wait out the storm. When it never let up I decided to rush down here before you left."

"Well, Raoul, when it rains in Coney Island, you must learn that it's best to have an umbrella handy. The rain that pours here lasts for a day or two."

"I'll have to remember that for next time."

God, please let there not be a next time!

"You look lovely, Christine. Age has been kind to you. You've only gotten more beautiful."

I fingered the menu, thinking about what to say without coming off as being interested in him. I knew one wrong word would lead to him thinking that we were back to being together. This time however, I had remembered to take off my wedding ring again, and place it in the pocket of my jacket. I knew if I left it on the vanity, Erik would become suspicious about why I wasn't wearing it.

"Thank you, Raoul."

"So let's order first, and then you can tell me about the past eight years."

I didn't protest, and moments later a waitress was at our table. She took out her tiny note pad, and looked my way.

"What can I get for you?"

I looked down at the menu, not really having any interest in it. My stomach was in a total uproar from being moments away from fibbing to Raoul. I was about to tell her that I wanted just a glass of water and a side salad, but Raoul cut in.

"She'll have a glass of wine and the tuna salad."

"Wait. What are you doing, Raoul?" I asked angrily.

"Ordering for you, Christine. What does it look like? A gentlemen always orders for the lady. You always let me order for you back in Paris."

"Times have changed Raoul. Here in America, I can order my own lunch."

I then told the waitress what I really wanted, and she then took Raoul's order before walking away. Yes, Raoul had always ordered for me back in Paris, but I was engaged to him then. Things have changed. They weren't like before. How dare he just barge into my life like this and expect everything to take off right where they ended.

"I'm sorry for my outburst." I said. "It's just that I don't need men ordering for me. Besides, I don't drink much anymore."

"It's perfectly fine, Christine. I was in the wrong."

"So, how have you been?" I asked, trying to hold off on my fib as long as possible.

"Terrible, Christine. It was a tragedy the day I heard you were listed as dead. I became a gambler and a drunk believe it or not. I even placed my fortune down on a roulette table. I finally cleaned myself up and began working for a few opera houses in Paris, going around the globe searching for the next best Diva. I still have trouble with keeping down the amount I drink, but it's a work in progress. But you're alive…tell me, how that came to be?"

This was it, this was my moment to go on about my story. I placed it back into my memory, and took a breath before speaking.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked.

"First of all, how you escaped the demon, and the terrible fire? Rumors went around that they found both yours and the demon's burned bodies…"

I hated hearing Raoul say such mean things about Erik, but I couldn't stand up for him. If I did, it would ruin the whole story.

"The Phantom was keeping me hostage down in the cellars. I screamed for him to let me go, but he refused and wanted me to marry him. The fire started and he had nothing to do with it…he swore this to me. I'm glad it happened, because he was so fixated on trying to find a way to escape that I was able to grab a knife and stab him. He instantly died, and I was able to crawl out and run as far as I could."

"You could have found me, Christine. You could have come looking for me. You didn't have to leave Paris."

I gulped, and continued with my lie.

"I was so scared Raoul. All I wanted to do was get away from him…. I took a ship here to Coney Island and was homeless. I was even raped one night. I was so scared and alone….but then I was saved. The owner of Phantasma found me and gave me a home, and job. I've been so content with just being accepted that I let the past stay in the past. You must understand that I do not wish for you to call on me, nor do I wish to leave Coney Island."

Raoul grasped my hands with his own, and forced me to look at him.

"Christine, you don't know what you're saying. We could be happy together. Has this boss of yours brain washed you?"

I pulled my hands away from his, and looked down at the table.

"No, Raoul, Mister E has not brain washed me."

"Of course he has. Did he tell you this? Did he tell you that you don't need a husband or children of your own? He's keeping you as his puppet."

"Mister E has showed me nothing but kindness. I don't wish to be married, Raoul. I just want to continue working for him and living my life. You can't just come here into my world, and expect everything to be as it was. I'm not in love with you any more. I let that pass when I left Paris."

"You're in love with Mister E…."

"He's never touched me! And I've never touched him. We work together and that's it. This I swear to you. I just want things to stay as they are. I want you to go back to Paris and never seek me out again."

Suddenly, the nice side of Raoul changed back into the monster I left Paris to get away from.

"You're hiding something from me, Christine. I can sense it. Something in that story of yours doesn't quite fit. Do you know what I think?"

I shook my head, my body on the verge of fighting back tears.

"I think you came to Coney Island and became enslaved by this Mister E. I think the only reason you refuse to start seeing me again is because you're his prisoner. You left one master to become enslaved by another."

"Erik was not my master!" I cried.

"Oh, so the beast has a name. You know, he told me it the moment I bashed him over the head with a pipe."

"Stop it, Raoul…Just stop!" I demanded.

"You loved him. You loved him, and yet you seen what happened to you in the end. He held you captive and you had to kill him."

"Stop it!" I cried. "Please….I didn't love him. He was like a father to me."

"I tell you what I'm going to do, Christine. I'm here for a few weeks. I'm leaving at the end of the month. I'll give you sometime to think about my offer and to get away from Mister E. I shall be keeping watch over you, just to be sure you're ok. If at the end of the month you keep me waiting at the dock, I will come and get you away from Mister E myself."

"I don't want to leave with you, Raoul. Can't you understand. I love Coney Island."

"And I love you, Christine."

"Things have changed, Raoul. I just want to be left alone."

"Not until you're with me. I do hope to call on you sometime. I really did enjoy this lunch with you. It be nice to do dinner sometime."

He tried to touch my face, but I turned away, and stood to my feet. Before I could step away, his hand grabbed my arm violently.

"We'll be in touch, Christine. This I assure you."

I snatched my hand away, and continued walking off. Meg was right! That lie had only gotten me into a worst situation. He now thought I was being held captive by Mister E. Damn me! I tried to calm myself down as I headed towards the opera house, but found it nearly impossible when I reached into my pocket for my wedding ring only to find that it was empty and the pocket had a hole in it….. My ring was gone! No, no, no, no! For eight years I had worn that beautiful ring, never ever taking it off for a single second and now because of my stupidity and lies, it was gone forever!

Tears were now falling down my cheeks, but it was hard to tell because of the pouring rain. I entered into the dark opera house, wiping my eyes and trying to gather myself before searching for Erik and Gustave. I headed down to the opera house's storage facility, only to hear music coming from it. As I stepped down each stair, the music became even louder. I was curious as to what was going on, but stayed hidden once I reached the open door way. There inside the large room was Gustave and Erik dancing around a few weird but beautiful robotic inventions my husband had do doubt created. The music was coming from a replica of Amadeus Mozart pounding on an organ. Hanging above the both of them was a golden chandelier with hundreds of snake like heads attached to it. Gustave was trying to reach for it as Erik began to sing.

"_Have you ever yearned to go _

_Past the world you think you know_

_Been enthralled to the call of the beauty underneath_

_Have you let it draw you in _

_Past the place where dreams begin_

_Felt the full breathless pull_

_Of the beauty underneath_

_When the dark unfolds it wings_

_Do you sense the strangest things_

_Things no one would ever guess_

_Things near words can not express…"_

My son turned to Erik, his eyes wide and full of excitement. He jumped down from where he was standing, and screamed "Yes!"

"_Do you find yourself beguiled _

_By the dangerous and wild_

_Do you feed on the need _

_For the beauty underneath_

_Have you felt your senses surge_

_And surrendered to the urge _

_And been hooked as you looked_

_At the beauty underneath_

_When you stare behind the night_

_Can you glimpse its primal might_

_Might you hunger to possesses_

_Hunger that you can't repress."_

My son once more began reaching for the chandelier, but this time began to sing.

"_**Yes!**_

_**It's all so beautiful**_

_**So strange yet beautiful**_

_**Everything's just as you say…"**_

"_And he's so beautiful_

_Perhaps to beautiful_

_What I suspect can not be_

_And yet somehow we both see…"_

"_**The very same way!"**_

Gustave then grabbed Erik's hands, and began singing once more.

"_**Is the music in you head**_

_**Have you followed where it led**_

_**And be grifed with a taste **_

_**Of the beauty underneath**_

_**Does it fill your every sense**_

_**Is it terribly intense**_

_**Tell me you need it too**_

_**Need the beauty underneath.."**_

And then both my son and husband began to sing together.

"_When it lifts its voice and sings_

_don't you feel amazing things_

_Things you know you can't confess_

_Things you thirst for nonetheless.."_

"_**It soars so beautiful.."**_

"_Can it be?"_

"_**Almost too beautiful."**_

"_Do you see what I see?"_

"_**Heavenly!"**_

"_To him it's beautiful._

_My world is beautiful."_

"_**How can this be what it seems**_

_**All of my most secret dreams.**_

_**Somehow set free!"**_

My son had begun to go wild. He tore off his jacket and threw it aside, soaring his body around the room and continuing to sing.

"_You can feel it."_

"_**Yes!"**_

"_Come closer!"_

"_**Yes!"**_

"_You've no fear of the beauty underneath_

_You can face it."_

"_**Yes!"**_

"_You can take it."_

"_**Yes!"**_

"_You've seen through to the beauty underneath_

_To the splendor!"_

"_**Splendor!"**_

"_And the Glory!"_

"_**Glory!"**_

"_To the truth of the beauty underneath!"_

"_**Beauty underneath!"**_

"_You accepted!"_

"_**Yes!"**_

"_You embrace it!"_

"_**Yes!"**_

"_Let me show you the beauty underneath_

_To the splendor!"_

"_**Splendor!"**_

"_To the Glory!"_

"_**Glory!"**_

"_To the truth of_

_The beauty underneath"_

"_**Beauty Underneath!"**_

"_You accept it!"_

"_**Yes!"**_

"_You embrace it!"_

"_**Yes!"**_

I stood there watching them dance around, but soon, my happiness faded. I was wondering what this song was all about, but realized it the moment Erik placed a hand over his mask…He was going to show the boy his face! No…No! I tried to stop him, but it was too late.

"_Let me show you the beauty under…"_

My husband never got to finish, for in seconds, his mask was torn away, and my son screamed in horror before running into my arms.

"Gustave! It's alright! It's me…."

My son buried his head into my chest, and cried.

"Gustave?"

I looked up at Erik, who was trembling, and replaced over his deformed face before turning away. I took Gustave out of the room, and sat his trembling body down in the hallway before entering the room again to face Erik.

"Erik, please forgive him, he meant no harm."

"Oh, Christine, you don't understand how much it hurts me."

"Why did you show him your face?"

"He loved me, Christine. I thought perhaps he could see past my face if he loved me as much as he did."

"He still does, Erik."

"No, he is only afraid now. Fear cannot turn to love…"

"Erik, please…He's just a child. He was afraid, but we'll just sit him down together and explain to the boy that.."

"That what! That I was born hideous? That I was raped! Encaged! That my own son can't even love me."

My husband was in tears, and plopped himself down at the piano. He buried his masked face into his hands, and began to sing to me.

"_From out of ugliness _

_Such light…_

_From out of darkness such a flame_

_In him my wrongness's made right_

_And yet he loathes me just the same._

_So let him shun me in disgust _

_Let him flee this cursed face_

_If I must hide from him I must_

_Yet shall he be my saving grace…."_

"Erik? don't talk like this…."

I tried to place my hand on his shoulder, but he only turned to me, with a lugar pointed to his head. I thought I had seen the last of that damn thing years ago! Why was he still holding onto it.

"_For Christine, my Christine_

_If it's true I've no reason to live_

_Then, Christine, then the boy _

_Shall have all I can give!_

_All I create on this earth _

_All that I'll never be worth_

_All shall be his!"_

Had this truly made my husband want to end his life? No, he couldn't!

"Erik, just put the gun down. Please…."

Erik closed his eyes, the gun trembling in his hand before he finally tossed it aside.

"Go, Christine, just go….I'll…I'll be home later."

I didn't want to leave Erik alone, but I knew better than to argue with him. I knew that long awaited talk with Gustave about Erik was long over due. It was now my turn to teach my son about looking with his heart. Oh, how could this day get any worse…

* * *

**Ok, hope you liked it! I'll have the next one up in a day or two. Please review! Thanks! Love you all! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

After speaking with Erik, I walked home to find Gustave laying in bed, with his face down in the pillow. I approached him, and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Gustave, we should talk."

"I don't want to."

I sat down at the side of his bed, and rubbed his shoulder.

"I know how you feel Gustave. I reacted the same way when I first saw your father's face."

My son lifted his head up from his pillow, and wiped his tear soaked eyes.

"Then how did you love him?"

I lifted Gustave into my arms, and held him close to me.

"You know, Gustave your father loves you more than anything in the world. He was glad you were born so handsome and not like him."

"He was born that way?"

"Yes. Your grandfather died when I was very young. I didn't have anyone to care for me and so I was sent to the opera house to live. Your father taught me to sing and one day I became curious and tore off his mask. I reacted the same way you did. But I knew it was wrong to judge him. He had cared for me when no body else did. I taught myself to look with my heart."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, before you saw papa's face, how did you feel about him?"

Once again, my son wiped his eyes, with his hand.

"I loved him. I thought he was the best father in the world."

"That, Gustave, is love. How do you feel now that you know about his face?"

"Scared."

I placed my hands over my son's eyes, and heard him giggle.

"What can you see?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"But what do you feel?"

"Loved?"

"That is how you find love, Gustave. Not with your eyes, but with your heart."

I removed my hand from his face, and felt him hugging me.

"I'm still afraid. Is it alright to feel that way?"

"Yes, Gustave."

"How long did you stay afraid?"

"A long time. But I love your father more than anyone in the world. I can lay at night, and look at his face without fear."

"Do you think he's mad at me?"

"Never, Gustave. He loves you."

My son hugged me one last time, before laying in bed.

"I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed."

"It's only the late afternoon."

"I'm sick. I just want to sleep."

Knowing that the events of today had tired him out, I placed a blanket over him, and walked out into the kitchen to start dinner. Figuring that Gustave was probably going to stay in bed for the remainder of the night, I decided to make something fast and simple. I made some broth from the left over chicken we had from the other night, and waited for Erik to come home. He returned late that evening, drenched in rain, and shivering. I stood up, and removed his soaking wet jacket from his shoulders.

"Erik you should have told me you didn't have an umbrella. I could have walked you home."

"I'll be fine." was his angry reply, before heading towards the wardrobe closet. I let him be, and headed back to the kitchen to pour him a glass of wine. He joined me moments later, dressed in his night clothes and without his mask.

"Erik, is everything ok?"

"I don't wish to speak, Christine, I just want to eat my dinner and relax my mind."

I ate a spoonful of my broth, and couldn't help but look over at him. He seemed so crushed at what my son had done this afternoon.

"God damn it, woman! Where is your wedding ring!"

I looked down at my naked finger, and hid it from his sight. I was so ashamed for even taking it off, let alone losing it.

"I…I lost it."

"Don't lie to me!" he cried. "You had it off last night too. Is it shameful to walk around with a wedding ring. A ring that bonds you to your monstrous husband? Christine does not love her Erik any longer."

Erik pushed his dinner away from him, and stood up from the table, crushed to pieces over my stupidity.

"Erik, I took it off for a few moments today and placed it into my coat pocket. When I reached for it, I noticed there was a hole in my coat…The ring must have slipped out."

"Why wasn't Christine wearing it! Erik has never taken his off. He bathes with it on, he works with it on, he even sleeps with it still attached to his finger. Why must Christine take hers off? Only women who are ashamed of their husbands do such a thing."

"Erik, I'm not ashamed of you. It was a mistake…"

"You think this marriage was a mistake?"

"What? No. I meant…"

"Oh, Christine. Why? Why must you hurt your Erik? Gustave hurt Erik today, and now Christine is doing the same."

Everything happened so fast. First my husband assuming things that weren't true, and then he grasped onto his chest. I wasn't sure what was wrong with him. I expected that maybe he was feeling ill, but when he fell flat on the floor, I rushed to his side.

"Erik, Erik, what's wrong."

His breathing was labored, and he was sweating with his hand still clenching his chest. Gustave who had heard everything, rushed to my side to see what was going on.

"Gustave, you need to run and fetch Dr. Lastner. Quickly, now…"

My son ran faster than a jack rabbit out of the flat and to get the doctor. About twenty minutes later, Gustave came through the door with Dr. Lastner following him. He immediately knelt at my side, and examined Erik's body.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We were having an argument, and he clenched his chest and fell."

"Let's get him into bed."

My husband groaned when Dr. Lastner and I lifted him into bed. I stood there at Dr. Lastner's side, watching him place a stethoscope all around his chest. After several moments, he went searching through his medical bag and took out a syringe and stuck it into Erik's forearm.

"Your husband is weak. He needs his rest."

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He's had an attack. Usually happens when someone has a weak heart. Usually the attacks are brought on by stress or feeling upset."

"Will he be alright?"

"He needs plenty of rest, and his loving wife. He'll feel woozy for a few days but after that he should be ok."

"Thank you."

When the doctor left, I sat down at Erik's side, and rubbed his hand lovingly. Gustave watched me from across the room for a while before crawling back into bed. When I could no longer stay sitting up, I laid down beside him, and placed my head into Erik's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Erik. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have done what I did. I don't ever want to leave you, Erik. I love you more than anything in the world."

Erik's eyes fluttered open, and glanced my way.

"I…I..love…"

"Shhh…it's ok, Erik." I smiled at his attempt to tell me he loved me. "I know you do. Sleep now."

I slept beside him that night, feeling horrible about what I had done. Though the more and more I thought about it, the more I knew it was better for him to have to stay in bed. I knew Raoul would be watching me, and with Erik staying in bed, I would be able to move about Coney Island without Erik at my side. The next morning, I awoke and got dressed to go into town. Gustave was already playing on the playground which would keep him occupied for a few hours, and Erik was in bed. Tonight I had a performance to do, but until then, I needed to shop. The flat was running low on bread, and coffee beans, something we used on a daily basis.

After brushing my hair, I placed it into a bun, and turned around to see Erik laying awake.

"Erik, I'm going into town for a while. Do you need anything?"

"Some ice cubes would be nice."

I rushed to his bedside, and placed my hand over his forehead. He wasn't feverish, so why did he want ice.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Sucking on ice cubes helps take away the pain in my heart. I used to get attacks all the time back in Paris."

"I feel terrible, Erik. This is all my fault. If I was wearing my ring…"

"No, it's ok. My heart is the way it is because I made it that way. I jump to conclusions before I even know the whole story…"

Erik was weak, I could hear it in his voice. I brushed his cheek with my hand, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Get some rest, Erik. I'll be back as soon as I can with the ice cubes."

When Erik closed his eyes, I rushed down the stairs of the flat, only to open the door and see Raoul standing there. I gasped, but quickly replaced my fright with anger.

"Raoul, what are you doing here?"

"So this is where you live? Nice digs, Christine."

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the market."

"I could escort you."

"Raoul, I've gone eight years without an escort. I don't believe I need one now." I replied, pushing past him.

"Would it kill you to be civil for five minutes."

"I don't really see the need for it."

"Speaking of which, did you read this morning's headline?"

I began to walk off, with Raoul following behind me.

"No, Raoul, I don't usually read the paper."

Raoul pulled one from his back pocket, and placed it into my hands.

"Seems as though your little master has gotten himself sexually abused as a child."

I looked down at the headline, and gasped. Meg! That little wanton who calls herself my friend had squealed on Erik!

"**Mister E not a Mystery any longer"**

"Looks like Meg knows a thing or two about your boss's past."

I sat down on a nearby bench, and began to read the horrible things Meg had told the press.

"**Famous Phantasma Dancer Meg Giry currently contacted the press with some new information regarding the Phantasma mystery boss Mister E. Everyone in Coney Island has been dying for a story like this one, so we immediately met with her to discuss what she knew. **

"**He's had anything but a normal life." Meg told the press when asked about her knowing of Mister E. "He came to Coney Island after escaping a wild band of gypsies who held him captive for years, beating him and using his oddity as their main attraction."**

"**He was raped by his master after having both of his legs broken for attempting to escape. He was so sore that he couldn't even move for weeks."**

My anger only became worse as I read on. I wanted to scream, but had to stay completely calm in order to keep Raoul from getting suspicious.

"**What we have learned besides the fact that Mister E was abused and imprisoned is that his experience with women is anything but normal.**

"**He's as pure as snow. I mean, who would really want to sleep with him? His so called wife was probably paid to say she's his wife."**

Lies! All these lies! How dare she say such things about Erik! When I could no longer stomach to read such material, I through the paper back to Raoul, and stood up.

"So, what do you think of your boss now?"

"I told you, Raoul, he's just my boss. If those things are true then I feel sorry for him. Now you must excuse me, I have to go into town."

"Well, I'll be at the show tonight, Christine. You can count on it."

When Raoul was out of sight, I rushed down to Meg's house and pounded on her door. When it opened, Meg was standing there dressed in her Phantasma outfit and smoking a cigarette.

"Oh, Christine, how nice of you to visit." she sarcastically replied.

"You know why I'm here, Meg. Why? Why did you say those things, those lies about Erik!"

"If it makes you feel better, Christine." came the voice of Madame Giry. "It was I who thought of the idea."

I stepped inside the house, to spot Madame Giry sitting in the kitchen.

"Why? Why would you say something like that?"

"Because all we hear on Coney Island is your name being said. Your name is spreading around Phantasma like wildfire. Before you, all that was heard was Meg's name. You have stolen her spot right out of the spotlight. I know things about Erik, things the press would love to hear. I was just taking the mystery our Mister E. You see how fast Meg's name got back in the spotlight didn't you? And believe me, she has much more to tell…"

'No!" I pleaded. "They were lies. Those things said in the paper were not true."

Madame Giry shrugged.

"A little white lie now and then doesn't hurt either."

'Erik is sick. He's not in good health right now. His heart is weak and if he saw those papers, he'd probably die. It's humiliating! He doesn't even like me knowing some of that stuff, and I'm his wife."

"Right, and I bet Raoul would love to hear about it." Madame Giry evilly suggested.

"No, you can't. Raoul believes the lies that I've told him. He can't know. He leaves in a few weeks and I need to keep him unknowing of Erik."

"Then we need to sit down and make a deal, Christine."

Madame Giry had me right where she wanted me.

"Meg and I will keep our mouths shut about Raoul on one condition."

"Which is?"

"You must convince Erik to write Meg an aria."

"That's impossible. Erik will never write for her."

"Then first thing tomorrow morning, I squeal to Raoul. Is that what you want, Christine? A war started between the two of them? I bet they pull swords on one another and Raoul slices his way straight through Erik."

"Ok, ok…..But it's going to take a while."

"A while, Christine?" Meg groaned.

"Yes, right now Erik is very sick and you have to give me time to work on him. Erik isn't easy to convince."

"You have one week, Christine. If there isn't an aria given to Meg by Friday morning come Saturday Raoul will know everything."

"Alright, but I want something in return, and I want it before I ask Erik to write an aria."

"What?" asked Meg.

"I want you to make things right with the press. Tell them the truth and make it sound civilized."

"Agreed."

I got up to leave, when Meg pulled something small and shiny out of her pocket.

"You can thank me later. I found it laying near the gutter by the Phantasma gates. I knew it was yours right off the bat."

I wasn't sure what Meg was talking about until she placed my wedding ring into my hand.

"Meg…how did you?" I was astonished as to how she even found it. Meg was like an annoying guardian angel from hell. She was annoying almost all the time, but came in handy during the most horrible moments of my life.

"Don't thank me. Thank me by getting Erik to write me that aria."

I slipped my wedding ring back on my finger, and left the Giry house.

God! How was I going to get Erik to write an aria for Meg? Erik knew how much I hated Meg. I did my rounds at the market, buying bread and coffee beans before stopping at the ice house on the way home. When I arrived, Erik was laying there in bed, half conscious and looking out the window. I filled a glass with ice cubes, and placed it down on the nightstand.

"Here, I brought you some ice."

My husband slipped a cube into his mouth, and relaxed himself.

"I have to go to my performance now." I said. "Will you be alright if I leave you here alone?"

"I…I won't be alone." he argued. "I'll have Gustave here with me."

I smiled.

"Right. You will. I just don't like to leave you sick."

"Erik will be fine. He promises."

I kissed Erik lightly on the head, and hurried off to the opera house. I wasn't in the mood to see Raoul, and I did my best to stay in my dressing room. When I finished dressing in my outfit, I stood there at the back of the stage, waiting for Meg to finish prancing around. Tonight during my performance, my eyes spotted Raoul sitting in a private box, his eyes completely fixated on me. Oh, why did he have to be here! I knew as soon as I was finished singing, he was going to be knocking on my door. And just as I suspected, he was! I wasn't even halfway dressed back into my regular clothes, when he opened the door and came walking in. I quickly pulled my dress up over my chest, and gasped.

"Raoul! A man knocks before entering a lady's room."

"Nothing I haven't seen before, Christine."

"That's not the point. Now what do you want?"

"Dinner, with you."

I angrily threw my clips down, and fixed my hair.

"Raoul, I can't. Mister E is very ill, and I must tend to him."

"Mister E! that's all you think about. If he's so sick then why don't you just let him die so you can be free from him and available for me!"

"I told you already, Raoul! Mister E is not my master. I owe him for taking me in when he did. He's sick and needs to be taken care of."

Just then, I glanced over in my door way to see Gustave standing there gasping for air as if he just ran ten miles.

"Mother…."

Damn it! Everything was blown out of the water now. Raoul's eyes widened upon hearing this, and turned to me. God, what was I going to do now!

"Gustave, what's wrong?"

"Papa…he…he couldn't breathe. I got Dr. Lastner and he told me to come get you."

"I'll…I'll be right there…"

When my son scurried away, Raoul stood there looking even angrier than before.

"So, you have a son? With who? Mister E?"

"No…look…Raoul, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me…"

"When I was raped….." I lied.

"Oh, Christine, you mustn't go on any further. I completely understand. And you brought up your son thinking that Mister E was his father?"

What was I to do? I did the only thing I could do…I nodded.

"Look, I'll talk to you later, you run along and help your ailing boss."

Once more I nodded, and ran off to get back to the flat as quickly as possible. When I arrived, Dr. Lastner was packing up his tools, and Erik was asleep, with an I.V in his arm.

"Dr. Lastner?"

The old man turned to face me, half smiling to make me feel better.

"Your husband seemed to have had an attack on his respiratory system. Probably caused by the attack on his heart that he had yesterday. I gave him some morphine to calm the pain down, but if he has trouble breathing when he wakes, make him drink some milk with some added honey. It should break away any mucus that's hanging around his lungs."

"Is there anything else I could do?"

"Get him some fresh air. Take him to the park, the beach….anything that could get him out into the sun."

I thanked the doctor once more, and watched him leave. That night, I laid on the couch, thinking about how in the world I was going to get Erik to write Meg and aria…. Not only had my lies gotten worse with Raoul, but on top of that, I had a week to please Meg or else those lies would be turned around with the truth, and war would be brought upon the man I loved…..

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review! More to come soon! **


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. Keep em up, and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Christie's POV**

The next morning, the sun was shining brightly, and I opened the window of our flat to inhale the fresh summer air. Erik was still laying in bed, sipping on the glass filled with milk and honey to ease his pain. When he was finished, he placed the empty glass aside, and I patted him on the back sympathetically.

"Can you breathe easier now?" I asked him.

"Yes, thank you."

"Come on, Erik, we're going to spend the day outside today. Dr. Lastner says you need plenty of fresh air. I was thinking we could take Gustave down to the beach."

"Erik does not wish to go to the beach. He doesn't enjoy spending time around other people."

"I have the perfect spot, Erik."

I wasn't going to let my husband argue with me. Not today. He was going to do as I told him, and I told him that we were going to the beach, and that was that. When I told Gustave where we were going, he instantly shot up from bed, and got ready. I filled a picnic basket up with some sandwiches, and stood at the door waiting for my family. Erik being as self conscious about his body as he was, dressed himself in a dark pair of shorts, and a white long sleeved shirt. I could see some scars on his legs, but I knew nothing compared to the ones scattered all about his back and chest, hence the type of shirt he was wearing.

Gustave came rushing over to the door, dressed in a pair of white shorts, and a stripped shirt. He rushed out the door, and I called for him to wait up for us. I stayed by Erik's side, and made sure he was ok after taking each step. Fearing that Raoul was around, I took the back way to the beach, and stayed away from the crowds of people walking about Phantasma. There was a spot on the beach where the boardwalk hovered over the sand, giving the area shade from the sun. Since this part was covered by the boardwalk, everyone that wanted to go to the beach stayed away from this part, and located to the other end where the crowds were. I spread a blanket out over the sand, and placed the picnic basket down on it. My husband took a seat, and gazed up at the boardwalk that was over our heads. As much as Doctor Lastner told me about Erik needing to be out in the sun, I wanted to keep him in the shade because of how frail and pale his skin was. He spent mostly all his life down in an opera house cellar, and I wouldn't want to find out what a full day in the sun would do to him.

Gustave was already out in the sun, digging in the sand near the water's edge, giggling and having the time of his life.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked, glancing over to see Erik's entire body curled up on the blanket.

"Yes, fine."

Satisfied with his answer, I took off my shoes, and dug my toes into the cool sand for the first time since I was a child. I then looked back over at Erik, and reached for his shoes, only to have him pull his knees closer to his chest.

"Erik, take off your shoes and put your feet in the sand."

"I don't want to."

"Why? Haven't you ever done it before?"

Erik shook his head, and looked down at his feet.

"It feels good, Erik."

It took several moments before Erik began to take off his shoes. When his feet were bare, he carefully stuck them into the sand.

"Erik was afraid."

I scooted closer to him, and placed my hand over his.

"I love you, Erik."

Erik lifted my left hand to his lips, and kissed it noticing my wedding ring.

"I thought you lost that."

"Meg found it."

"Well then, I shall have to thank her."

This was the perfect time to bring it up! Erik wanted to thank her, and I had the perfect idea.

"I have something that would make her happy."

"What?"

"You could write her an aria."

"Why would I do that? You're my wife and I only write for you."

"I wouldn't mind it, Erik. Just one song wouldn't hurt would it?"

"What's gotten into you, Christine? I thought you hated Meg."

"I do….but…if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have my ring….Just think about it, Erik. One song wouldn't hurt."

"And one song would turn into two and two into three… No, Christine."

"Could you just think about it? For me?"

"Ok, but I don't think it's going to do any good. My mind is made up."

Before I could continue, Gustave came rushing over to us, his knees and shorts covered in sand.

"Mother, come help me build a sandcastle…"

"In a little while." I promised him.

When my son ran back to the spot he was digging in, Erik placed his head down on his knees, and groaned.

"Tell me the truth, Christine. Did Gustave say anything about me the other night? Did he tell you that he hates me?"

"No, Erik. You just scared him. But I talked to him, and I think he's taken it better than he first did."

"The boy hasn't spoken a word to me since he saw my face."

"Give him time, Erik. It took a while for me to come around after I saw your face."

I glanced over to spot Gustave running into the water that was crashing up against the shore.

"Gustave! Stay out of the water!"

My son listened to me, and ran back to his spot before the water could hit him.

"Why don't you try to help him build a sandcastle?" I suggested.

"Sure, like the Phantom would know the first thing about building such a thing." Erik replied, rolling his eyes.

"Ok, but you could try." I said.

"Would you come with me?"

I stood up, and pulled Erik to his feet.

"Of course."

I kept my arm around Erik's waist as approached Gustave who was digging a hole in the sand.

"Gustave, do you still need help building a sandcastle?"

"Yes."

"Papa wants to help too."

My son looked up at Erik, and then back at me.

"I…I kind of wanted just you to help me."

My husband was crushed at the words that escaped his mouth. I knew my son was still afraid of him, but he didn't have to say those things.

"Papa would really like to help." I argued.

"No, it's ok, Christine. I know when I'm not needed. I'm never needed."

Crushed, my husband stumbled back towards the blanket.

"You know, Gustave, your father is sick. It would really make him happy to spend sometime with you."

"But I'm just not ready to see under his mask. I'm afraid of bumping it and seeing the face again."

"It won't happen until you want to happen."

"Do you promise?"

I nodded.

"Yes, Gustave I promise."

My son's heart was in the right place. He was like me the first time I saw Erik's face…though Erik's face wasn't the only thing I saw that day. Along with his face, came his anger. I believed his anger scared me more than his deformity.

Gustave ran over to where Erik was sitting, and pulled him to his feet. Moments later, they were both at my side again, and I began teaching them both how to build a sandcastle. Back when I lived by the sea, Raoul and I used to battle one another in building the best sand castle. I always won of course, but it was even more fun now that I was teaching Gustave and Erik to build one. Gustave had no problem digging into the sand, and molding it with his hands. Erik on the other hand didn't like getting all sandy, and was constantly rubbing his sandy hands on his shorts. When the castle was almost finished, I took Erik by the hand, and began walking near the shoreline hand in hand while Gustave finished it.

The sand was a lot wetter where we were walking, and Erik didn't seem to mind at all. It was nice to actually be doing this with him. In all our years of marriage never did we ever walk along the beach.

"Erik, do you like this?"

"I…I…guess."

"Is everything ok? You seem a little nervous."

When my husband didn't answer me, I smiled and ran out towards the ocean, going in up to my knees, the skirts of my dress now soaking wet. The waves crashed up against me, causing me to laugh out loud. Erik stood on shore, looking at me as if I were crazy, and backing away from the water crashing up on shore.

"Come on, Erik." I giggled. "The water's great."

"No, come back." Erik cried. "Please."

"Erik, what's wrong?"

Instead of answering me, he began walking back towards the blanket. Wondering what was wrong, I trampled out of the water, and caught up to him, pulling his arm to get him to stop walking.

"Erik, what's wrong?"

He looked down at me, his eyes fixated on mine.

"Erik is afraid of the ocean."

"Why?"

"Master tried to drown Erik one time. He held Erik underwater for several moments, after he refused to touch his master sexually."

"God, I didn't know. I'm sorry, Erik."

"It's not your fault."

I held him close to me, feeling terrible about asking him to come out into the ocean. Erik who was facing Gustave's way, began to warn him to get away from the water. Wondering what was going on, I turned around and saw Gustave standing up to his ankles in the ocean, leaning down cupping his hands into it.

"Gustave! Get out of the water!"

"But my castle needs a moat, mother!"

Everything happened so fast. One moment my son was bending down trying to get a handful of water, and the next he was knocked over by a powerful wave. My son tried to grab onto the shore, but the wave began pulling him out into the ocean. Both Erik and I ran as fast as we could to the shoreline, to see our son struggling to keep his head above water. I jumped into the water, and began swimming out towards him. The waves crashed against my face, causing me to have a hard time breathing, but I swam on. When I reached Gustave, I grabbed him and held his head above water as I began pulling him back to shore. Once there, I laid him on his back as he coughed and gagged up the water he had swallowed.

I patted him on the back, relieved that he was ok.

"Gustave, are you ok?"

After a few more coughs, he turned over, and nodded.

"I told you to stay out of the water. I could have lost you….."

My son had tears in his eyes. He clung to me, and apologized over and over again.

"I'm sorry, mother…really I am."

"You're fine."

I carried my son back to the blanket, and laid him down. My son closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep, exhausted from the events that had taken place. I looked around for Erik, and found him standing by the water's edge…. I knew he was upset over what had happened to Gustave, and approached him to make him feel better.

"Erik, is everything ok?"

"Forgive me, Christine. Please forgive me."

"For what? You did nothing wrong."

"I should have been the one to jump in and save Gustave. I stood there like a coward."

"Erik it's alright."

I tried to touch his arm, but he pulled away.

"No it's not alright. What if something happened to you while trying to save Gustave? I'm a coward of the ocean, and today I could have lost you both.."

Ashamed, my husband walked off, and I knew he wasn't coming back. I decided to let him go in order to give him the space he needed. I stood there at the shoreline, looking out on the ocean, and thinking about what I could do to make my husband feel better. As the waves crashed up against my feet, and I felt something hard hit my foot. When I looked down, I saw a pink conch shell laying there. I used to pick them up all the time when I lived by the sea. I had a collection displayed on the windowsill of my bedroom window. It had been years since I had found one. I bent down, and picked it up, holding it close to my ear, and hearing the ocean roaring from inside of it.

A few hours later, I cleaned up, and walked home from the beach. I had expected to find Erik at the flat, working or resting from his illness….but he wasn't there! Damn him! Why was he at the opera house? I didn't know for sure that he was there, but I knew he wouldn't go anywhere else. My son who had the life scared out of him this afternoon begged me to let him stay at the flat while I went to sing. I didn't like leaving him alone, but I knew he wanted to sleep off his fear. Agreeing, I tucked him in bed, and kissed him goodnight.

Though, I had been right. When I arrived at the opera house, I walked to Erik's office to find him sitting at his desk dressed in his suit and working on God knew what. In my hand, I carried the conch shell and gently placed it down on his desk beside his hand. His eyes moved up from his work, and to the shell.

"What is that?" he asked. "And what is it doing on my desk?"

"I want you to have it." I said. "It's special. Maybe it will help you get past your fear of the ocean."

"I hardly see how that is possible."

"Today wasn't your fault, Erik. You should be resting, not up and about."

"You know me better than that, Christine."

"Pick up the shell, and place it to your ear."

"No, Christine. I don't want it."

"Erik, pick up the shell, and put it to your ear."

My husband's anger came out, and violently knocked it off the desk. Quickly, I dogged for it, and caught it in my hand just in time before it could hit the floor and shatter into a thousand pieces.

"I said I didn't want it!"

Tears were streaming down my cheeks, and I turned and stormed out of his office. When I found my dressing room, dressed into my outfit, and held back the remaining tears that wanted to come. When I was on stage, I wanted to continue crying so badly, but held it in and began singing the song Erik had written for me.

"_The heart is slow to learn_

_The heart is slow to learn_

_But those feelings that I feel_

_Are foolish but they're real_

_I'm wise enough to see this love will never be_

_I'd try to let us know theirs still no letting go_

_I know it's mad and you won't return_

_But still as I have said_

_The heart is slow to learn_

_I have never loved as I have loved you_

_Why is love cruel I wish I knew_

_Say what you will it doesn't matter_

_Until I die there's only you_

_Until I die there's only you_

_The heart is slow to learn_

_The heart is slow to learn_

_You'd think their be a way_

_To shut out yesterday_

_Perhaps if I just thought_

_Of all the times we fought_

_I'd try to let us know that _

_There's still no letting go_

_I know it's mad and you won't return_

_But then as I have said_

_The heart is slow to learn_

_I'll never love as I have loved you_

_Why is love cruel I wish I knew_

_Say what you will it doesn't matter_

_Until I die there's only you_

_Until I die there's only you_

_The heart is slow to learn"_

Once more, the audience cheered my stage name, but tonight I wasn't in the mood. Usually I was be so overwhelmed with warmth, but tonight after what Erik had done to me, I just wasn't in the mood. After taking a few final bows, I walked off stage, and into my dressing room to continue crying. Just seeing the conch shell sitting there made me sob. I needed some time alone, and so I opened my window, and climbed to the roof. I sat there alone on the ledge, looking at the Phantasma lights, watching the Ferris wheel go round and round. Why was I such a horrible wife? I had only meant to make Erik feel better about what had happened this afternoon, but I made things even worse. I wanted to stop crying, and I knew the only thing that made me feel better was singing. I placed my head on my knees, and softly began singing to myself.

"_Say you'll love me every waking moment_

_Turn my head with talk of summertime_

_Say you need me with you now and always_

_Promise me that all you say is true_

_That's all I ask of you…._

_Say you'll share with me one love_

_One lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you_

_Share each day with me_

_Each night each morning_

_Say you love me….."_

"_**You know I do…."**_

Instantly I stopped singing, only to turn around and see Erik standing behind me with the conch shell in his hand. I ignored him, and went back to crying.

"This shell is a very magical object." he replied, taking a seat beside me.

"Just go away, Erik."

"Christine, you know I have a bad temper."

"Your temper isn't bad, it's horrible. All I wanted to do was make you feel better, and you were about to smash my shell."

"You sang like an angel, Christine. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I thought it was my fault today."

"Saying you're sorry isn't going to work anymore, Erik. I hate feeling upset when you yell at me for attempting to do things that are only meant to make you feel better. Like that shell. It was a gift, and you were about to smash it, and you didn't even care. I know you have a weak heart, but you have it because of things you bring on by yourself."

"What are you saying?" he asked, a hint of worriment in his voice.

"I want to be alone for a while. I don't want to see you until you can prove to me that you can control your anger. I can't live like this any longer."

Erik was now on his knees, kissing the hem of my dress.

"Christine, please, Erik can change. He promises you."

"Then prove it to me, Erik, prove to me that you have changed. Saying it and doing it are two different things."

Erik held the conch shell up to his ear, and looked at me.

"See, Erik can hear the ocean. You told Erik to lift it to his ear, and I'm…I'm doing it."

"After the fact that you almost broke it. You didn't want to do it an hour ago, and the only reason you're doing it now is to make me feel better. It's not working, Erik."

"Christine, Erik is begging you."

"And I am begging you. Erik, you're a great husband, but your anger pulls at my heart. It makes me feel bad, and I can't go on living like this."

"Oh, god, Christine, please, just say the word, and Erik will change."

"No you won't…"

"Ask anything of Erik. Anything…."

I was still mad at Erik, but this was my only way to get an aria out of him. God! I felt terrible for doing this, but Erik was desperate, and was willing to do anything. I knew this could be my only chance at getting this out of him. Of course I would still be mad at him, but what else was I to do? He would probably never offer this to me again.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Yes, anything, anything for Christine."

"I want you to thank Meg by writing her an aria."

Erik seemed stumped at my request.

"What? Meg? How would that make you feel better?"

"It's what I want. She found my wedding ring, and I want her repaid."

"If….if that is what Christine's heart desires."

"Yes, it is…"

"Then it shall be done. Erik will go against his rules, and write for Meg. Just this once…"

I thanked God that Raoul didn't show up that night. I wondered where he was, but didn't worry about it too much. What did bother me was the fact that I was still mad at Erik, and actually forced myself to ask him for an aria for Meg. He believed everything was fine between us, when it wasn't. But what could I do? I laid there that night in bed, up against the wall, staying completely out of Erik's arms. I couldn't forgive him, not yet. He had placed the conch shell on the windowsill, and it shun in the light of the moon. Erik lay there beside me, maskless and looking at me…I could feel it.

"Christine?"

I tried to act as if I were asleep, but I knew there was no use in trying. I turned to him, and looked up at his face with sad eyes.

"I have something that I need to say." he replied.

"What?"

"I know you're still mad at me, but I have something that I need to say, and I swear to you that every word is true."

"Ok…go on."

And then, unexpectedly, Erik began to recite the most beautiful poem I had ever heard.

"_If not for you, I wouldn't know_

_What true love really meant_

_I'd never feel this inner peace;_

_I couldn't be content_

_If not for you, I'd never have_

_The pleasures of romance._

_I'd miss the bliss, the craziness,_

_Of love's sweet silly dance._

_I have to feel your tender touch;_

_I have to hear your voice;_

_No other one could take your place;_

_You're it; I have no choice._

_If not for you I'd be adrift;_

_I don't know what I'd do._

_I'd be searching for my other half,_

_Incomplete, if not for you…"_

"Erik, that….that was beautiful."

"I meant every word. Think of it as a promise to you, to control my anger. I don't want to lose you, Christine. That poem is everything you mean to me and more…. I know you're still mad, and I'll wait no matter the amount of time it takes for you to be happy again. This I promise you."

"Thank you, Erik. I love you."

He kissed me lightly on the lips, and closed his eyes.

"As do I, mon ange, as do I…."

Of course I was still angry at him, but how long could I possibly stay that way? Erik was like a puppy. He would make a mess of things, and you would get angry at him, but then he would win you back over with that adorable puppy cuteness…or in Erik's case, a beautiful poem. Yes, I was still angry at him, but at least I convinced him to write Meg an aria…. One problem taken care of and ten million to go…

* * *

**Ok everyone, please review! Thanks again! More action to come…**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

When I awoke in the morning, I rolled over to see Erik standing in the kitchen cooking breakfast. I sat up, and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to think about the events of last night. Moments later, Erik came walking over to me, and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Morning."

I smiled, already sensing a change in his attitude.

"Good morning, Erik. You're up early this morning."

"Yes, well I feel better and wanted to make something for breakfast."

"Well that was very sweet of you, Erik."

I got out of bed, and wandered over to my wardrobe closet, noticing papers scattered all about Erik's desk. I picked up a page, and saw that it was a song. But not just any song, a song for Meg. I read over the lyrics, and knew right away that this wasn't written for me. The lyrics were too vaudeville, and carnival like. Erik always wrote beautiful arias about love and beauty when he wrote for me.

"I see you found Meg's new song."

I turned when I heard the voice, only to see Erik standing behind me.

"Yes. It's most certainly Meg."

"One of the reasons it's for her."

"Well I'm sure she'll like it."

Erik kissed the back of my head, and took the papers out of my hand.

"Well, I really must be going to work."

"What about your ankle? Doesn't it hurt?"

My husband rolled his white sleeves up to his elbows, and looked back at me.

"Indeed, I could use a massage later on when I return. I must be going now. I'll see you tonight at the opera house. Perhaps we could drop in Dr. Gangle's café for a bit of cider after tonight's show."

"Sounds wonderful."

I hated seeing Erik leave, but I knew he had things to do. Erik had left breakfast on the table, and Gustave and I were sitting there enjoying our cooked meal, when all of a sudden, a knock occurred at the door. Wondering who it could be, I rose to my feet, and opened it only to find Raoul standing there. Ugh! Why? Why was he here? God, was I glad Erik left when he did.

"Good morning, Christine."

"Hi, Raoul. Look, I'm in the middle of breakfast with my son. What ever business you have with me will have to wait until later."

"Breakfast? Good, I'm starving."

Raoul pushed the door aside, and stormed into my flat without my permission. He waltzed right into the kitchen, and started loading his plate up with the food Erik had made us. He even took a seat in Erik's spot!

"Raoul! You're not welcome here!"

He ignored me as if he hadn't heard a single word, and began eating. Gustave looked worried, and glanced my way, wondering what was going on.

"Is everything alright, mother?" he asked, looking up from his plate.

Deciding not to worry him any more, I took a seat, and nodded.

"Yes, Gustave, eat your breakfast."

"You know, Christine, your son looks familiar. Do I know his father?"

My heart raced within my chest upon hearing this. Indeed, Gustave looked just like Erik, but I was surprised that Raoul noticed.

"No, Raoul."

"Mother, who is he? And why is he in papa's spot?"

My palms were sweating, and I didn't have a clue on what to say to him. I had to be careful about what I said, because I knew what ever I did tell him would go straight back to Erik.

"I'm an old friend of your mother's. Her fiancée at one time." Raoul replied, stuffing his mouth with a forkful of packsacks.

"Mother, I'm confused. I thought you were married to papa?"

I coughed loudly at the end of Gustave's sentence, hoping Raoul hadn't heard a word….Thankfully he didn't. I needed to get rid of the boy before he said something stupid that Raoul would hear.

"Gustave, go run along and play. I'll explain to you later."

"But mother…"

"No buts."

Gustave rolled his eyes, and cleared his plate from the table before walking away.

"You know, Christine, I still say he looks ever familiar. Are you sure I don't know his father?"

"No, Raoul. I was raped. Why would you know a rapist?"

Raoul laughed, as if the fact about me being raped (even though I wasn't) was funny.

"Right, Christine. Did you even get a good look at the man?"

"Please, Raoul, I don't want to talk about it."

I was glad when silence over took the room. I hated awkward silences, but the ones between Raoul and I were relieving. I would have enjoyed it if not for the sudden sound of the piano being played. It was Gustave! He was playing just as Erik plays, and that song! He was playing one of Erik's songs that he must have left out…..the Phantom of the opera!

Raoul paused from eating, his eyes growing wide as if the past had come back and slapped him in the face. The song played on and on, the second verse already coming up.

"I'm sorry…really…" I dogged out of my seat, and into the foyer where Erik's piano was.

"Gustave!" I screamed his name as if he were coloring on the walls, or bringing mud into the flat. Instantly his hands flew off the keys, and he turned with towards me in an abrupt motion.

"Stop playing this instant."

"But mother, you love hearing me play."

"Indeed, but….look, just go outside and play for a while."

"Yes, mother."

I walked Gustave to the door, and watched him walk down the stairs and head towards the playground. My heart continued to race as I re entered the kitchen and took my seat. I had to act smoothly about what had just happened or else Raoul would know for sure.

"I'm terribly sorry. The boy always enjoys playing, even when I have company over."

"That song…."

"What? What song?"

"The one your son was playing. It's so familiar."

"I never heard it before in my entire life."

My hands were sweating again, waiting for Raoul to figure everything out….but instead, he went back to eating his breakfast.

"Though, your son is one hell of a musician at such a young age."

"Takes after his father…."

Raoul's head shot up from his plate the instant I said it! Why! Why had I started talking to him as if I were talking to Erik!

"His father?" Raoul questioned.

Think Christine, think…damn it! You told him you were raped.

"Ugh…Mister E, I mean. You know what I mean."

"Right, his fake father. Where is Mister E anyway? Shouldn't he be here enjoying breakfast?"

"Um…Mister E had some things to take care of around the park. He usually never sticks around in the morning."

"Well he certainly has great taste in architecture. This flat is purely beautiful."

"Thank you."

For a while I concentrated on the rest of my breakfast, until I felt Raoul's hand touch mine. God! What was he doing. I snatched my hand away, and began to clear the table and place the dishes in the sink.

"You must excuse me, Raoul I have chores to attend to before my performance tonight."

I began washing the dishes, keeping my back turned towards him, hoping he would get the point and leave me be….. Only as the moments passed, I suddenly felt his arms wrap themselves around my thin waist.

"Raoul, what are you doing?" I asked, my voice trembling in fear.

"How long does your Mister E usually stay out?"

"I…I don't know. He usually pops in at all times of the day." I lied.

"Well, it won't take me any longer than a few moments to have a go with you. Come on, Christine….Let's finish what we started back in Paris."

My heart completely stopped in my chest. I was so scared! Why! Why had I even let him into the flat? I tore myself away from the sink, and began drying my hands on a towel, storming over to the doorway to open the door, but Raoul grabbed me.

"Come on, Christine. I've been wanting this for the past eight years. I've dreamed about this moment…" he was trying to pull me over to my bed, but I wouldn't allow him.

"Raoul, let me go! I don't want to make love to you, because I don't love you!"

"You can and you will!"

I was sure Raoul was going to throw me down on the bed, and force me to make love to him, but he didn't. He just looked down at me, and sneered.

"Well, if you wish to wait, my love, I shall. But I swear that our day of being together once again is shortly upon us. I will marry you, Christine, this I swear."

Raoul began making his way over to the door, and just before he left, I heard him say.

"Thank you for the lovely breakfast."

I was scared. Never had I been so scared in my life. I knew he was going to stop at nothing to be with me again. I had no one to turn to….But I knew for sure that I didn't want my son brought into it. It would devastate me to see him trapped in the middle of everything. I knew he would be safe with Dr. Gangle. I knew if he was kept away from here, he wouldn't have to come face to face with Raoul. After fixing my dress, I walked to the playground to find Gustave swinging on one of the swings. I stood behind him, never wanting this moment to end. My son was so innocent and he didn't deserve to be brought into my affairs.

"Gustave, I have a surprise for you." I said, trying to sound happy.

"Mother, who was that man? Why was he in the flat when father wasn't home?"

Lies! More lies! I couldn't tell him the truth! It hurt me to have to lie to my son, but what was I to do?

"He is an old friend of mine. He came for a visit."

"How come you never mentioned him before?"

"Because he surprised me. But you mustn't tell papa about him, alright?"

"Why not?"

"Because he's going to surprise your father too."

"um…Ok…"

My son was so easy to convince. It broke my heart to lie to him, but I didn't know what else to tell him. I couldn't tell him that Raoul was my ex fiancée or that he tried to kill Erik….

"Hey, I have a great idea. How about you spend a few nights with Dr. Gangle?"

"It sounds fun, but why?"

"Oh, you must be so bored staying with papa and I all the time. Dr. Gangle loves having you."

"Yes, I think that would be fun."

My son jumped off the swing, and I began walking towards the café. As always, Dr. Gangle was happy to see me, and especially Gustave.

"Christine, what brings you around?"

Gustave was already sitting at one of the tables, coloring on a piece of paper, giving me the perfect time to pull Dr. Gangle into the kitchen.

"I need a really huge favor from you."

"Anything. Is something wrong?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

"I can't tell you, because it would ruin everything. I just want Gustave to be safe. It would mean the world to me if you let him spend a few nights here."

"Yes, of course, as many as you need."

I hugged him tightly, grateful to have a wonderful friend like him.

"But I think you should just tell me what's going on."

"I wish I could…but I can't. Just keep Gustave safe and out of Phantasma."

"I promise."

Gustave was all I had left besides Erik, and I wasn't going to let anything bad happen to him. Until Raoul left, I was going to be sure to keep Gustave away from him. I was so worried about what was going to happen, and when Raoul was going to pop up again that I was late going to the opera house that evening. I was supposed to be there by seven, but found myself getting there at a quarter to eight. I rushed through the back doors, and towards my dressing room, stopping when I reached the back stage, only to notice Meg singing her new song Erik had written her. She was dressed in a bathing suit, and stripping from one bathing suit to another. This had been the first time I had giggled all day. The song defiantly suited her.

"…_..Bathing beauty on the beach_

_Bathing beauty watch me go_

_What a cutie what a peach_

_Bathing beauty on the beach_

_See me practically glow!_

_Taking the sun and seeing all the boys running_

_Go and unclothe me and get a tan all over_

_Wearing a smile and hitting Coney Island_

_The bathing beauty of our show_

_Bathing beauty say Hello!"_

When the song ended, I quickly ran to my dressing room to get ready. I was moments away from performing, but I wasn't even dressed yet. I slipped on my outfit, and began brushing my hair, frantically trying to get it neatly into a bun in a matter of seconds. I then reached for my lipstick, and began running it slowly but steadily over my lips, only to hear the door to my dressing room opening, causing me to run the lipstick onto my chin.

"Damn it…" I mumbled, searching for a napkin to wipe it off.

"Is everything alright, Christine? You're late." came Erik's familiar velvety voice.

"I'm fine, really." I said, fumbling around my vanity.

I felt his arms gently grab hold of mine to calm me down, and I turned to him.

"Where's Gustave?"

I took a breath to calm me down, and knew there was no sense in hiding our son's whereabouts.

"He's staying with Dr. Gangle for a few days. You know how the two of them enjoy spending time together."

My husband nodded, and knelt down to my level, taking a handkerchief out of his pocket, and wiping away the smeared lipstick.

"There you are."

"Thank you. What would I do without you?" I teased.

"Probably find yourself a handsome man and marry him." he joked in his serious voice.

"Erik, that's not even funny."

"You were late tonight. You're never late."

"I just forgot the time is all."

Erik lifted me up into his arms, and smiled.

"Christine, you are fashionably late. Let's just leave it at that. Better now than never I guess."

And with that, he pressed his lips up against mine, kissing me tenderly for the first time all day. I loved every second of it, and never wanted it to end. That kiss took away all my worries that I had been feeling. That kiss was like letting me know that everything was going to be ok….But everything was not going to be ok. My eyes were closed, my lips pressed against Erik's, and my dressing room door wide open.

"So the truth comes out!" was the angry voice I heard from the doorway.

Both Erik and I opened our eyes and turned to see Raoul standing in the doorway holding a bouquet of red roses. He threw them down in front of his feet, and barged into my dressing room, slamming the door behind him. Erik seemed just as shocked to see Raoul as he was to see Erik.

"So, this is the mysterious Mister E? Why didn't you just tell me what the E stood for? Could it be Erik? The monstrous Phantom of the Opera? Still hideous as ever I see…"

Erik pushed me behind him, and shielded me from Raoul.

"DeChagney, how nice to see you again." my husband sneered. "As you probably know, Christine is a married woman now. I believe you have no business with her or my opera house."

"Right, monster. Trying to be civilized are we? Are you a man now? Has America transformed the monster into a man? But anyway, I apologize for pursuing a married woman. But that woman who is supposedly your wife was not wearing a wedding ring any of the times I met with her."

Erik's eyes turned to me, red anger glowing within them. He knew I had lied to him about why I wasn't wearing my wedding ring. I could just sense it.

"You knew about him being here, didn't you?" my husband growled.

"Erik, he perused me, this I swear to you…" I cried. "I couldn't have let him know about you."

"I'm going to tell you how it is, monster. Christine is coming back to Paris with me, and I am going to kill you." Raoul assured.

"She doesn't love you!" Erik yelled. "She married me!"

"Really? You wouldn't believe the things Christine told me. Did you know she claims she was raped? That her son belongs to her rapist?"

"Stop Raoul!" I screamed. "Just stop it."

"Just face it. Your wife doesn't love you anymore than she hates me. Tell me, monster, did you rape her?"

This sent Erik off the deep end. He lunged towards Raoul, slamming him up against the wall. I stood there watching in horror as the two men battled it out, slamming each other over my couch and into the closet, hands wrapped tightly around each other's necks.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" I cried.

Both men paused when a knock came at my dressing room door.

"Christine? It's show time…."

"Alright! I'll be right there." I yelled back.

Raoul pulled away from Erik's grasp, and straightened his jacket.

"I wouldn't want to miss the show I paid for. Don't worry, monster, this isn't the last time you'll be seeing me."

Erik tried to lunge at him again, but I grabbed him just in time. Erik turned to me, completely speechless.

"Erik, please…"

"You lied to me."

"No…I…I didn't.."

"Yes, you did! You lied to me! You've been pursuing the boy. Is that what this is, Christine? You have become bored of me, and want the boy?"

"Never…I…"

"Christine, it's show time!" I heard a voice yell from the hall again.

I wanted to talk to Erik…How badly I wanted to talk to him, but before I could say another word, he was already halfway down the hallway. I shouldn't have lied! I should have told Erik the truth as soon as Raoul came knocking for the first time on my door. And now…and now look at what I had caused. My husband thinks me to have deceived him. I stood on stage, the lights shining brightly on me, and once more singing for the cheering audience within the opera house.

"_Dream about a day when we'll be_

_Calm, serene, completely care free_

_Just for fun. Think of one. Ordinary day._

_Ask yourself what it would feel like_

_Dream the dream with all your might_

_Close your eyes. Just visualize. Just one normal day._

_Time to find out who we are_

_Time to find our lucky star_

_Time for all our pain to cease_

_We'll love in peace._

_Just imagine no more violence_

_No more bombs. The sound of silence_

_Time to be. You and Me.._

_Time to love in peace_

_Days of hope so calm and tranquil_

_Private moments to be thankful_

_On our own. Left alone…_

_Free to love in peace_

_Time to simply sit and breath_

_Time to learn how to believe_

_And give thanks for our release _

_To love in peace_

_Time to dance and time to grow_

_Time to learn and time to know_

_Time to prosper and increase_

_Make love in peace_

_Sometimes I get on my knees and pray_

_For that one ordinary day_

_When all the pain will finally cease_

_Then we'll be free to love in peace_

_Just for fun_

_Think of one_

_Ordinary day…"_

And just like usual, when my song ended, everyone cheered and begged for more. I stood there until the curtain closed, and then slumped down to my knees, sobbing into my hands. All I wanted was to turn back time and have everything be as it was. I sobbed for the longest time, hoping my angel would come to comfort me, but he never did. I knew he was even more heartbroken than before. Lying to him about Raoul had crushed him, and in the end it was going to be I who would be begging him not to leave me. I instantly stopped crying when the bright lights hovering above me went black. I gasped, and quickly gathered to my feet. The opera house was now quiet since the people had left. I called out for squelch or anybody to turn back on the lights, but no body was around to hear me. Damn me! Here I am sobbing on and on to myself without even realizing that everyone had left for the night. Well, not everyone… I knew Erik was wandering around the opera house somewhere. I felt around the walls to guide me back to my dressing room, where I quickly dressed back into my clothes, and walked back out into the dark hallway.

"Erik?" I called his name out, hoping he would at least come to me no matter how upset he was.

"Erik, I'm scared, come on."

As I turned the corner, I spotted his office door open from where I was standing, and the light was on. I sighed in relief, and began walking faster to reach the doorway, and out of the darkened halls. Before I reached his office, I placed a smile on my face, ready to make things better between us….But as I entered through the lit, open doorway, the gruesome sight I saw stopped my heart. There on the floor was Erik laying unconsciously on his stomach, his left arm at his side, and his right stretched above his head…I thought he had another attack…that was until I noticed the puddle of blood that was splattered all over the floor, seeping from a huge gash in his head….Had he fallen and hit his head? But it only took a few moments to notice the brass blood covered candelabra laying a his side…No. Someone had done this to him! I gasped, and rushed to his side, trying to wake him. Only as I was, I felt something heavy strike me in the back of the head, and I too surrendered to the blunt forced darkness…..

* * *

**Ok, sorry to cut it off at such a cliffy. A great chapter is coming up next. I loved this one too, but more action is to come. Please review! Thanks! Love you all!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. Here's another exciting chapter!**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

When I came to, the first thing I noticed was the agonizing pain in the back of my head. I sat up, keeping my eyes closed, and rubbing the huge bump that was on the back of my skull. I tried to remember what had happened, but couldn't recall a thing after being hit over the head. I then opened my eyes, to see that I was sitting on a bed in a room that was huge with white walls. Nothing looked familiar, and I was scared. I remembered Erik laying on the floor of his office, bleeding and unconscious. Where was I? and where was Erik? Once more I rubbed my eyes, and tried to stand to my feet, but I wound up falling right back into the spot I had stood out of.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened, and my worst nightmare walked in. Raoul! Why was he here? Why was he smiling at me? And god! Why was he here! He was carrying a glass of water, and handed it to me.

"Here, Christine, drink up."

I placed the filled glass aside, refusing to drink a single drop.

"Raoul, where am I? and where is Erik?"

"This is your new home, Christine. Well, temporarily until we leave for Paris in a few weeks."

"What? What are you talking about? Where is Erik?"

"We're in Johnstown, Christine, a few hours away from Coney Island."

My eyes widened. Johnstown? I was hours away from my son, and everyone that I knew.

"You seem surprised, my love. Don't be. I had to get you away from everyone you knew. They're probably searching for you at this very moment. But don't worry, we'll be safe here for a few weeks."

"I demand that you take me home this instant, Raoul! Please, I have a son, and a husband."

Raoul laughed, and pointed to the window.

"You won't have to worry about him much longer."

I put aside my wooziness, and stumbled over to the window that was in the room, and noticed a fair setting up not too far away from where we were.

"I'm going to sell your husband to the carnival. They travel from town to town. Looks like they'll be here just as long as we are and then off to another city."

"No! you can't do this!"

Raoul violently grabbed me by my blouse, and snarled.

"I can and I will! Once we get back into Paris, Christine, you and I are going to be married! We're going to have our old life back, and yes, Christine, you and I shall live happily ever after."

He threw me aside, and trampled to the door.

"Get dressed, Christine, you have some work to do."

"Work?" I questioned.

"Yes, as long as we're here, you're going to take care of the monster. Think of this as a punishment for lying to me. You'll be me to begging me to become my wife within time."

I was so afraid of what was to come. I was worried sick about Erik, and could only wonder where he was. I straightened my hair, and stood there waiting for Raoul to come for me. When he returned, he dragged me outside where the fair was setting up, and to a small wooden shack where there the letters that spelled out DEVIL were painted red and displayed right over the doorway. Inside the ground was nothing but dirty hay, and there in the center was Erik laying on his back, his injured foot shackled to a short length chain. He was only wearing his trousers, his scarred chest was completely exposed, and his face was unmasked.

I turned to Raoul, and banged my fist against his chest.

"He's not an animal, Raoul! Let him go!"

Raoul pushed me down into the hay, and threw me an empty bucket.

"You love this animal, then you can clean up after him too. When you're good and ready to grow up and be a woman, I'll let you return to the house."

Raoul went walking towards the door, where two other men were standing.

"Oh, and Christine. I'll be back for you later. Don't even think about escaping."

When Raoul was gone, I rushed to Erik's side. He was still un conscious, and the gash in his head was scabbed and looked infected. I looked around for anything I could use to clean it up, but the only thing I saw was a trough filled to the brim with dirty water. I placed his head into my lap, and brushed his cheek. This was all my fault. I shouldn't have lied to him like I did. If I didn't, he wouldn't be here, and Raoul would have been long gone.

Moments later, Erik's eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at me. When he tried to sit up, the chain on his shackle pulled him back down because of how short it was.

"Ch…Christine."

"Shh…Don't move, Erik. Your head, it's still sore."

"So is this Erik's fate?" he weakly spoke. "To live the rest of his life as a freak?"

"Erik, don't speak. You're going to be alright. I'm going to get us out of here."

"Just leave Erik alone. Christine lied to him, and now look what happened."

"Erik, we're going to be fine."

"You're going to be fine… I'm going to die. You don't even care, Christine. If you did, you wouldn't have lied in the first place. Raoul came back, and you wanted him."

"No, no I did not. Erik, you have to believe me."

Erik tore himself away from my arms, and laid back down in the hay.

"No. Go away, Christine, just go away….Just…Just tell Gustave that I did love him, even though he could not."

This broke my heart. What was I going to do?

I stayed there by his side in silence for the longest of time, hoping he would somehow forgive me, but he didn't say a word. Soon, the door opened again, and Raoul dragged me away as I tried to fight him off.

"You're supposed to be cleaning up, not talking to him!"

"I love him, Raoul!"

Raoul threw me back inside the house, and into the kitchen. I landed on the cold floor, and he pushed a bucket of soapy water over to me.

"Don't you understand, Christine! You're going to be my wife! That means you'll be taking care of me! Not him! Now clean the floor like a good house wife and shut your mouth!"

"No! I refuse to be your slave! Erik would never make me do this! Erik is a kind and loving husband, something you'll never ever be!"

"Oh really, Christine? Erik, Erik, Erik it's all I ever hear out of you! Erik is dead! He's just a monster now! A sideshow freak! I'm your husband now!"

When Raoul stormed away, I sat there on the floor, sobbing and wanting nothing more than to be back on Coney Island. I missed Gustave, I missed Dr. Gangle. I even missed Meg. Dealing with Meg every day was ten times better than having to deal with Raoul. The bastard was worse now than when I left him in Paris eight years ago. The whole entire day he made me clean the house, a house that I had no idea who it belonged to. How did Raoul come across this place? And why were we here now? Was it so that Raoul could torture me before making me go to Paris with him? I wasn't sure, but the bastard was going to be anything but my husband. When night fell, he forced me to make dinner for him, and serve it to him in the dining room. I was like his personal slave that he could abuse and treat how ever he wanted.

"Now, Christine, don't you feel much more like a wife now?"

"No, this isn't how Erik treats me." I snarled.

Raoul took a sip of his wine, and threw the rest on my dress. I backed up from the sudden splash, and gasped from his actions.

"Now clean it up."

"What?"

"Clean. It. UP!"

I bent down on the floor, and sopped up the wine with the wash cloth I was holding.

"There will be no talk of that monster in my house. Every time you bring him up I will bring hell upon you, Christine. This is a new dawning, a new life with me."

When I was finished, I placed the cloth in the sink, and began cleaning up from dinner.

"Sit down and eat with me, Christine."

"I'd rather not."

"Sit down, god damn it! And eat with me."

Raoul was so angry. I didn't want to make him any angrier, and so I did as I was told and took a seat as far away from him as possible.

"Now, Christine, let's discuss our wedding."

"I just want to go to bed."

"You're not going to bed. You have the monster to feed and water."

This got me wondering. If Raoul and I were leaving in a few weeks, who was going to take care of Erik? I hoped to god I would escape before then, but what if I didn't? what if I wasn't able to help Erik? Who was going to care for him then?

"Raoul, just a thought, but after we leave, who will take care of him?"

"Why should you care anyway, Christine. He can die for all I care! Now get off to cleaning him, and be back quickly!"

Raoul's anger scared me, and I ran as fast as I could out of the house, and to the shack where Erik was being kept. Tears formed into my eyes the instant I saw him. He was laying on the hay, breathing hard, and looked to be in a lot of pain.

I rolled Erik over onto his back, and washed the filth from his body with a sponge. I knew nothing could take away the psychological damage that would forever stay within his brain after this ordeal.

"Erik, look at me."

My husband's eyes slowly glanced my way, and he groaned in agony.

"Erik wants to go home…."

"So do I.." I cried. "So do I…"

"Christine?"

I felt his cold hand touch my cheek, and slowly, I placed my hand over his.

I let my tears soak into his hand, never wanting this moment to end.

Suddenly a rumble of thunder occurred, and a few drops of rain began to leak through the roof.

"I'll come back tomorrow, Erik. I'm going to find a way out of this."

My husband looked weak, and I laid him down onto the hay.

"I promise, Erik."

"I…I believe you."

I hated leaving Erik, but I knew Raoul would come looking for me if I didn't return to him soon. The rain was pouring, and I was completely soaked by the time I reached the house again. Raoul was no where in sight, but I wasn't concerned about it at the moment. Instead I made it back up to the bedroom, and changed into a night gown. I had to start my planning on how I was going to escape.

Moments later, the door to my room opened, and Raoul came walking in dressed in his night clothes.

"So, Christine. Are you ready to become my wife?"

I backed up against the wall, wondering what he meant.

"No, Raoul, please…I beg you just to let me alone."

He placed his hand under my chin, and smiled seductively.

"Nonsense, Christine, it's time to fulfill our marriage. You want to make love to me, I know it."

"No! I don't, Raoul! I hate you! I hate you so much that I never want to marry you! Ever! I am married to Erik, and always will be! I love him! Do you hear me! I love him!"

Raoul charged towards me, and tried to throw me down onto the bed, but I bit his arm as hard as I could to get him away from me.

"An animal are we?" Raoul growled, picking me up by my hair. He dragged me out into the small building, and threw me inside where Erik was.

"You want your Erik…your poor Erik?"

Raoul stood over my husband who was laying there in agony, and gave him a swift kick to the ribs.

"Stop, Raoul!"

"When are you going to come quietly, Christine? When are you going to love me!"

Once more, Raoul kicked Erik in his chest, and I heard the muffled cries my husband was shrieking. It broke my heart. I sat there completely helpless as my husband tried to fight off Raoul's abuse. It was then that Raoul took out his knife, and crouched down to Erik's level.

"Raoul, Don't!"

"No, Christine! This is the only way! This is for your monster!"

And just like that, I saw Raoul's hand begin to come down over Erik's body, the knife in hand. I acted quicker than I could think, and threw my body over Erik's to protect him. At that moment, I felt a horrible pain localize in my left side. I gasped, and rolled over onto my back, already feeling something wet and sticky emerging from my side.

Raoul leaned over me, and smiled.

"Perhaps a night in agony will have you begging for my forgiveness."

The bastard left me there! He left me laying there in the hay, bleeding, and groaning in pain. Soon, Erik was at my side, hovering over me, pressing against my wound with all his might to stop the bleeding.

"Christine….st..stay with me."

I had a hard time concentrating, but I knew he had tears in his eyes, I could see them.

"Breathe, Christine, breathe…"

I tried to do as Erik asked, but moments later, I passed out into a dark oblivion. My pain was too much to bear, and I found it hard to stay awake any longer. I wasn't sure how long I stayed passed out, but when I awoke, I was laying in Erik's arms. He was cradling me close to him, and his one hand was still pressed against my wound. My eyes were facing his chest that was full of black and blue marks. It must have pained him greatly, but he didn't care, he cradled me as if I were going to die….maybe I was, I didn't know.

"Are you warm enough?" I heard him ask.

"I…I can't feel anything." I shivered.

"You need stitches."

"Just…just face it, Erik, we're going to…die."

"No, Christine. We're going to get our of here. We're going to get help."

The rain continued to pour, and leak in through the roof, causing me to shiver even more than I was.

"Christine, you know what you have to do…..We could escape if I could release the shackle. Raoul has the keys…..You know I can't give you stitches, not like this Christine, think of our survival…think of Gustave."

Erik was right. If I could somehow win over Raoul, I could get the keys to Erik's shackle, and release him. I hated the thought of having to do such a thing, but it was our only hope.

"I love you, Christine, but you know what we must do."

"I don't want to leave you, Erik…."

"Everything will be fine."

My body slipped in and out of consciousness all night. Erik never put me down for a single second, and kept me close to him. When morning came, Raoul opened the door, and came in soaking wet from the rain.

"Christine, are you ready to come to your senses now? Or shall I continue ignoring your existence?"

I wanted to tell him to burn in hell, but knew that Erik was right.

"Yes…" was all I could muster.

I wanted to sob the moment I was taken out of Erik's arms, but I passed out again. When I awoke, I felt the soft bed under my back, and the rain hitting the window of my bedroom. I placed my hand over my side, to notice a bandage now wrapped tightly around it.

"Finally came to your senses, Christine, that's wonderful."

My head turned to spot Raoul standing in the doorway.

"We shall be leaving shortly, Christine. There is a flood warning going about the town, and must leave before it gets any worse."

"What? I won't leave! Not without Erik."

"He can drown for all I care."

"Raoul, please, I beg of you. Don't do this."

"I can and I will. With him out of the way, we can finally be married. The coach is going to be here within the hour."

This was turning out to be a worst nightmare than before! Now I was going to be forced away, and Erik was going to be left to drown in the flood. When Raoul left the room again, I held in all my pain, and began rushing down the hall, feeling my stitches being pulled like never before. Before I could reach the stairs, Raoul grabbed hold of me, and pulled me back into the hall.

"Oh, no you don't, you're coming with me!"

"No, I'm not! Let me go!"

"You still love that monster, don't you?"

"Why wouldn't I!"

Raoul threw me against the door, and hovered over me.

"You're coming with me!"

God! It was horrible! Raoul forced me into a horse drawn coach and we descended down flooded roads, in the pouring rain. I tried to fight my way out of his grip, but I couldn't. I bit his wrist again, causing him to fling his arm up into the air, and for the door of our coach to fly open. I jumped out, never even thinking about my stitches or injury.

The roads were beginning to become terribly flooded, and Raoul never stopped, fearing the coach would become stuck. I trampled back towards the house, cold muddy water up to my knees. When I arrived back, I rushed into the shack as fast as I could to see Erik standing up against the wall, the water level getting close to his thighs.

'Christine, we need the key."

"I don't know where it is."

"Go to the house and look for it…quickly."

"But…"

"Hurry!"

I pressed my hand against my side, holding in the blood that wanted to flow, and ran back to the house as fast as I could. God! This place was huge! Where would Raoul possible keep such a key. Drawer after drawer, I fumbled through them, searching for any key I could find. Finally, I came across a ring filled with at least twenty keys, and knew one had to work. I took the ring, and rushed back out to the building, the water level continuously rising.

"Did you find it?"

I held up the ring of keys, and Erik took it off me. He began flipping through each one carefully… Why? Why wasn't he just trying them in the lock.

"Erik, what are you doing? Try one!"

"No, I know what it looks like. Shackle keys are small and uniquely shaped. They're not like the other usual keys."

"Hurry." I pleaded.

Suddenly a loud crack occurred…It was so loud that it echoed throughout the entire area. I wasn't sure what it was, but soon, more water began to flow into the shack.

"I found it." Erik replied, holding up the key. He bent down to pick the lock with it, tree branches and chairs flowing inside the doorway, crashing into him.

"Hurry up, Erik…"

When he was free, he grabbed my arm, and pulled me towards the house. From behind me, I could see rushing water coming closer to us…Rushing water that looked as if it had come from a broken dam! Erik pulled me inside the house, and up the stairs as the water level continued to rise.

"Where are we going?" I cried.

"We need to stay above ground!"

Once we were on the second floor, Erik pulled down the attic stairs from the secret passage in the ceiling, and rushed into one of the bedrooms.

"Erik! Where are you going!"

He didn't even have time to answer me because he came rushing back so fast, carrying a few blankets and pillows in his hands. He threw them up the stairwell, and let me up first. It was hard climbing the stairs in my condition, but once I was in the attic, I collapsed. Erik came rushing up the stairs, and pulled the passageway closed before helping me. He laid out a large blanket over near the window, and placed me down on it. As his eyes examined my body, he touched my blood soaked night dress, and sighed.

"Christine…mon ange….You're bleeding."

He left my side one again, and began rummaging through the many boxes that surrounded us, coming back with a white shirt and a sewing needle. He pulled out a strand of my hair, and threaded the needle with it. I closed my eyes as I felt the needle pricking my wound, groaning in the worst agony possible.

"Almost done, Christine." Erik assured. "Almost done…"

When I heard him tearing the shirt, I opened my eyes and felt him wrapping a long strand of the torn fabric around my waist.

"Are you still with me, Christine?"

"Yea." was my weak reply.

"You look cold." he placed his hand on my head. "And you're freezing."

Erik laid his body down over mine, and covered us with the quilt.

"We'll use each other's body heat to stay warm."

I cuddled into Erik's chest, and closed my eyes quickly falling asleep. I could only hope that Raoul would be gone forever….and that we would make it through the night.

* * *

**Ok, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter please let me know! Your opinions mean everything! Thanks! Oh, FYI the flood in this story is actually true. In the late 1800's there was a flood in Johnstown Pennsylvania…I actually went there and visited the town and there was actually a destroyed house still halfway in the mud. It was very interesting. Over a thousand some people died… The dam broke after 2 days of rain, causing the small town to be swept away by the water, leaving nothing but death and devastation behind. Look it up, it's really interesting. Most of the town was saved by getting on an incline plane that traveled up to a mountain high above the water level. I rode it….Really cool, they actually marked the flood level on the mountain…The water level was amazingly high.. I live only an hour or two from it…..It's one of my favorite places to go.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey everyone thanks again for the reviews. Some of you came forward and confessed that you live a short distance away from Johnstown. It's pretty cool to have some of you living so close to me. Ha Ha. Thanks again everyone, and please keep the reviews coming. **

* * *

**Christine's POV**

I awoke, shivering and in complete agony. Erik's body was still up against mine, his slow and steady breathing making it obvious that he was in a deep sleep. Curious about if it was still raining or not, I carefully slipped out from under his arms, and untangled myself from the blanket to glance out the window. The water level was a few feet below the window sill, and the only thing visible for miles was the tree tops that were sticking out of the muddy water. I was afraid. Never had I ever seen something so terrible in all my life. There were household objects drifting by, doors, chairs and even a mattress.

"Christine…" the groggy call caused me to turn and see Erik sitting up. "You should be laying down."

"I just wanted to see how bad the flood was."

Erik crawled over to my side, and looked out the window with me.

"Christine, I don't wish to scare you, but I believe the worst is far from being over."

Erik pulled me away from the window, and wrapped the quilt around both of our bodies.

"I wish we were home." I shivered.

"Yes, me too."

"I wish we were home enjoying a meal together. I'm starving."

"Yes, for once I feel the same way."

There was a few moments of silence, and then I felt Erik shifting from behind me. He placed the quilt around my body, and began heading towards the closed doorway in the floor.

"Erik, where are you going?"

"To find us something to eat."

"What? No. You'll get hurt."

My husband kicked down the stairwell, and the sound of rushing water filled my ears.

"What are we to do? Starve?"

I got up, and threw the quilt aside.

"Then I'm coming with you."

"No. You must stay here."

I wasn't going to listen to him. There was no way I was letting Erik go down stairs without me. What if something happened to him? Erik was already halfway down the stairs, when I joined him.

"Christine. I told you to stay."

"It's better if we stick together, Erik."

My husband groaned in defeat, and helped me down to the second floor. The water level came up to my knees, and Erik held onto my hand as we began to head to the staircase. The dining room was on the first floor, which was completely flooded. We stood at the top of the staircase, looking down at the high leveled rushing water streaming through the house. Chairs were floating, the dining room table was lodged in the door way, and there was even a huge tree branch drifting around.

"There's probably nothing to eat, Erik. The water probably swept everything away."

"There has to be some cabinets above the water level."

"How are you going to get to it?" I questioned. "You could hurt yourself."

"You stay here, and I'll go check the kitchen."

"But…"

"No buts. Stay put and I'll be right back."

Erik then dove into the rushing water, and I watched him disappear. I was so afraid that he wasn't coming back. I stood there holding onto the railing of the stairs as the water swept about my knees. Moments later, I saw Erik swimming back, carrying a handful of canned food. He struggled to reach the stairs, and I reached to take the cans out of his possession.

"There's more." he gasped. "Take these up to the attic and come back."

I did as he told me to, and rushed down the hall to where the stairs were down. I climbed up the them, and placed the canned food down before coming back for more. Several times I continued this, until Erik came back with nothing. He was soaking wet, and shivering from head to toe. He helped me back to the staircase and once we were both back in the attic, he closed the passage way once again.

I needed to get him warm. He was soaking wet and cold to the touch. I instructed him to remove his trousers, and afterwards I placed a dry quilt around his body.

"I'll be fine, Christine. I assure you."

"You need to stay warm, Erik."

While Erik warmed up, I began going through the boxes, trying to find anything to use in order to open the cans of food. I was thankful when I came across a wooden case filled with a few spoons and knives. It took forever, and all my strength to open two cans of beans, but I was starving and didn't care how long it took. I stuck a spoon into both cans, and approached Erik once again. He was trembling beneath the quilt, and his face was turning a light blue color. Fearing the worst, I crawled in beneath the quilt with him, and pressed my warm body up against his.

"You were very brave, Erik."

"An…anything for you…ch..Christine."

I handed him his can of beans, and began to dig into mine.

"Erik, do you remember our wedding?" I asked, trying to think of things other than the flood.

"How could I forget the most wonderful day of my life?"

"Promise to never leave me Erik. Promise that even if we die that you won't leave me."

"Never, Christine."

Moments later, my husband laid me down in our makeshift bed that was nothing more than the floor covered in blankets, and kissed me passionately on the lips. My side was burning in agony, but if this was going to be the end of my life, I wasn't going to stop kissing Erik now…not for anything in the world. I groaned in ecstasy, and felt the quilt being brought over our heads as we continued to kiss. My husband rolled the nightgown down past my shoulders, and began kissing ever inch of flesh he could get his mouth on. The chill in my bones instantly washed away, leaving me filled with comfortable warmth and the feeling of Erik's bare chest up against mine.

"Erik…" his name ran off my lips like flowing water, never wanting him to stop what he was doing. "Make love to me."

If this was going to be the end of my life, then I wanted nothing more than to indulge myself into Erik's body one last time. My arms clung to him as his body connected itself with mine. Our voices sang in sync to the pitter pattering of the rain hitting the window. It was such a beautiful thing. His hands caressed each part of my body, reaching under my back, and pulling me closer to him. When it ended, Erik and I both fell asleep in one another's arms after dressing. We were both utterly exhausted, and no longer cold….

I would have stayed asleep for a long time, but awoke when I felt something cold and wet hitting my body. I opened my eyes to find nothing out of the ordinary, but could feel something hitting my hand. When I glanced down, I gasped and scurried to my feet when I noticed that the attic was filling with water.

"Erik, Erik! Wake up!" I shook his body, causing him to jolt awake. The water was already up to my ankles, and it was coming in through the closed passageway in the floor. When I looked towards the window, I also noticed that the water was now splashing against it.

"We need to head to higher ground."

Erik pulled me towards the window, and began to lift it open. Only when he did, all the water that was rushing by outside began to pour into the attic.

"Come on, Christine!" he demanded. "Climb out and grab onto the roof."

I was afraid, but I knew Erik was right. I did as he told me to, and slipped my thin body through the small window, and grabbed hold of the roof as the water continued to pour into the attic. It was hard to keep my grip on the roof of the house. One wrong move would have landed me right into the rushing water. I felt Erik push my legs higher, making it easier for me to pull my entire body up to the top of the roof. There I was, sitting at the highest point of the house in the pouring rain, with water rushing on all sides of the house.

Moments later, I saw Erik's hands grab hold of the roof, and begin to pull himself up. I grabbed hold of him, and helped him into the spot I was sitting in. We were trapped! The water was rising quickly, and we had no place else to go.

"What are we going to do, Erik?" I asked, frantically clinging to him.

"Just stay calm, Christine. We're going to get out of this….somehow." Erik assured, looking each and everyway for an escape.

It was then that my worst nightmare appeared. There heading towards the remainder of the house was an entire tree torn up from the ground by its roots. The water was carrying it towards us with lightning speed, and I knew this was the end.

"Christine, hold onto me."

"Erik, what's going to happen?" I cried.

"Just hold on."

I closed my eyes tight, and never held onto him with all my might. I heard a huge bang, and felt a shift in the roof. I opened my eyes to see the tree's roots pushing into the roof, the rushing water forcing the tree closer and closer. I knew eventually the house was going to give in, and the tree was going to keep on moving.

"Christine, we only have a few seconds before we're not going to have a house to sit on anymore." Erik said, bringing me closer to him.

He was looking around for anything that would help us escape, but there wasn't anything but a bunch of chairs floating by. I could feel and hear the tree forcing itself deeper into the roof, the roof cracking and getting ready to give way. And then, just as if it were sent from heaven, a huge door came floating by. It looked brittle and old, probably wouldn't even hold both our weights….But before we even had time to talk it over, the roof gave way, and just as I was about to crash into the water, Erik threw me onto the door.

I was alone, and floating downstream at a quick pace. Muddy water splashed me at ever corner, the door crashed into floating chairs and branches. I was so scared!

"Erik!" I called his name at the top of my lungs, not even caring if I destroyed my vocal cords. I lay there on my stomach, my head turning at ever point hoping to see him pop up out of the water.

"Erik! Answer me!"

Soon that same tree that had destroyed the house, was floating beside the door I was on. I looked over at it's largeness, and to my horror saw Erik hanging on the side of it. I believed him to be hanging on, trying to stay out of the water, but it only took a few moments to realize that his arm was caught on one of the branches. When it hit the house we were on, it must have hit Erik so hard that his arm had become impaled onto one of the branches.

"Erik!"

I reached my arm out to him, and his free arm tried to reach for me. Through all the rain, I could see red running down his impaled arm.

"I'm caught!" he cried. "I can't get my arm loose."

Without even thinking about myself, I stood up on the door, and jumped over to the tree, struggling to pull myself onto it. When I was able to do so, I crawled over to where Erik's arm was caught, only to look down and see that his fore arm was impaled on a branch, and the bone had torn through his skin. I had to do what was best for him. I had to save Erik's life! I reached down and pulled his entire body up onto the tree, and laid him on his back to figure out how to get him unattached to the tree. I knew the only way was to break the branch away from it.

"Erik, hold your breath." I told him. "It's going to hurt."

Erik closed his eyes, and looked away. Then, in one swift motion, I snapped the branch away from the tree, causing him to scream, and then I pulled the branch out of his arm…. My husband screamed ever so loudly as I did so, but I knew this was going to keep him alive. I thought everything was going to be alright, but soon, the tree smashed into another house. The impact was so great, that Erik slid off into the water, and I dived into save him. Only when I did, another large branch came crashing into the side of my head…..and I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes, everything was white and blurry. I thought it to be heaven… I thought that I had died, and I was now seeing the bright light everyone sees when they reach the pearly gates. Only when I finally came to, I realized that I was laying on a cot and draped in a warm blanket. I wasn't the only one in the room. There were thousands of other cots lines up all around. There were even nurses walking back and forth, checking on each patient. Some didn't have any legs, others had broken limbs….I then realized this place must have been a hospital of some sort.

I reached my hand up to my head, and felt a bandage in the place the tree branch had hit me in. I closed my eyes, only wanting to rest, but then Erik came into mind. I shot up from my spot, looking around to each cot, trying to spot him out, but he wasn't laying in any of them. One of the nurses who had seen my attempt to get out of the cot, came rushing over, and tried to push me back down.

"Deary, you must lay down."

"My husband." I gasped. "I need to find my husband."

"I'm sure your husband is just fine. You need to rest. You have a terrible bump on that head of yours. Pulled you out of the water barely alive, they did."

"Erik, where is he?" I cried. "Tell me where he is."

"If you don't lay down on your own, I'm going to have to get the doctors to put you out. We'll find your husband in time."

I didn't want to be forcefully put to sleep, and so I laid down like I was told to. I groaned, and turned my head to the side, wishing I could find Erik.

"A lot of us lost our husbands. You're not the only one." came a woman's voice.

I turned my head to the other side to see a woman laying in the cot beside me, her right leg elevated into the air, and wrapped in a bandage.

"I lost my husband too."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Our house became flooded like many others. We located to the roof… My little son fell into the rushing water, and my husband jumped into save him…I…I haven't seen either of them since." I could see the woman's tears, falling from her cheeks as she ended her story.

"I hope they're ok." I said.

"Do you have any children?"

I nodded, thanking God that Gustave was safe.

"Yes, a nine year old son. His name is Gustave."

"Is he ok?"

"Yes. He wasn't here. We're from Coney Island…"

"I hope all our family members are ok."

Indeed I wasn't the only one who had lost a family member in the storm. I found that mostly one out of every three people had been separated from a loved one during the storm. When I was well enough to walk around, I left the hospital ward, and walked outside. I had learned that those who had been found like me were brought to the incline plane, and taken high above the flood levels to the top of the mountain I was standing on now. It over looked Johnstown, and even though the rain had stopped, just looking down at the flooded town below brought tears to my eyes. After searching all over the mountain for Erik, I found out that he had not been one of the ones brought up by the incline plane. There were two hospital wards at the top of the mountain, and I searched each and every cot in both buildings, but came up short. One of the nurses had told me that there were other places he could have been taken to, but would have to wait a few days until the water flooding the town was completely drained.

What if Erik was laying somewhere, drowning or injured where no one could see him? I couldn't wait a few days. As each moment passed, so did another minute of hope for finding Erik alive. Later that day, they had set up a tent on the other end of the mountain where they had begun bringing up the bodies found in the flood. As the incline plane arrived and stopped to drop off the bodies every twenty minutes, I would stand there, praying that none would be Erik….. For hours I stood there, looking over the bodies, some children, some men, and a lot of women…but none had been Erik.

The bodies never stopped coming. Even as I stood outside of the tent where they were keeping them, I could hear the sounds of wives screaming over their husband's bodies… Orphaned children crying over their dead parents. It was horrible. But I thanked God that so far I was lucky to not have been one of the crying people. Seeing these bodies scared me. I was afraid that any moment from now I was going to see them bringing up Erik's body. I was told that I had to stay on the mountain with everyone else until the flood water was gone…Time was running out, and I wouldn't stay put any longer. If I was going to have any hope of finding Erik alive, I needed to do something….now. Oh, Erik, where are you….

* * *

**Ok everyone, more action to come soon! Please review! Love you all!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews! This chapter is a very interesting one!**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

There was no changing my mind. My mind was made up. I was going to search for Erik on my own no matter what it took. I wasn't going to listen to the nurses and everyone else about waiting. The last time I had see Erik, he was hurt, and I needed to find him. I waited, until night had fallen, and snuck out of the hospital ward. I draped myself in a dark cloak, and headed towards the incline plane. I hid behind a bush, and waited for everyone to unload. While it was being unattended, I snuck inside, and laid down on the floor behind a few sandbags that were piled up against the wall.

I stayed hidden as the two drivers worked the car down the mountain. It took several minutes, but when we were finally back on the ground, I stayed hidden until the two men left to go search out more bodies. I pulled the hood of my cloak over my head, and began wandering the flooded and muddy streets, hoping to back track and come across Erik. Debris was scattered in every direction, destroyed houses sticking out of the mud….People, dead people laying everywhere. I was so scared. All I wanted was to find Erik and go home.

"Hey! What are you doing?" came a man's voice.

I turned around to see one who had steered the incline plane, coming towards me.

"What are you doing?"

"Searching for my husband."

"You should be up on the mountain." he said. "Come, I'll take you there."

He tried to grab my arm, but I snatched it away from him.

"I was already there, and I'm not going to waist another moment. I am going to find my husband."

"Have you checked the hospital ward on the mountain? Or the death tents?"

"Don't you think I already tried that! Why would I have risked my life coming all the way down here if I didn't check there first."

"Look, miss, your husband is probably dead. We just haven't found his body yet."

Tears burned my eyes, but I wouldn't give up. I was going to find Erik, dead or alive.

"I'm not going back to the mountain until I find him."

I knew the man was aggravated with me for not obeying his command, but that didn't stop him from trying to coax me back to the mountain.

"Fine. If you're not going to go back to the mountain with me, at least let me help you narrow down your search."

"How?" I asked, grateful for the man's help.

"What did he look like?"

"He was tall, thin, and had a disfigured face."

I knew right when I mentioned Erik's disfigurement that the man knew something about him. He looked away as if he hadn't heard a word I said, but I knew otherwise.

"What?" I asked.

"There's another tent. I…I'm sorry to tell you this, but I believe your husband is dead."

I didn't want to believe it! I didn't want to hear a word he was saying.

"Where is this tent?"

"It's on the other side of town. We were ordered to take any dead bodies there that looked too gruesome to bring up to the mountain. You know, people with no heads, no eyes…What ever might upset the people on the mountain. I found a man a few hours ago looking just how you described him."

"Then I want to see him for myself."

"I don't think it would be appropriate, miss."

"Take me to the tent!" I demanded. "If you say my husband is dead then I want to see him for myself."

"And if he is, will you stop fussing and come with me to the mountain?"

I nodded, and the man began leading me through the rubble towards the tent. I prayed, oh how I prayed that this wasn't true. That my Erik wasn't going to be laying in this tent. I was cold, muddy and only wanted to see Erik once more. I wanted to see him alive, but I feared that once I reached the tent, I was going to see his mangled body laying with many others. My heart began to race once we reached a tent on the other side of Johnstown. The man held open the door for me, and I entered, quickly covering my nose to hide the stench of rotting death that filled the air. On the ground there were several bodies with white sheets covering each one. The man lead me to a tall body that was towards the back of the tent.

"This is him."

"Lift up the sheet."

"Miss, I don't think you want to see him."

"Yes, I do. I want to look this man in the eyes and know that it's my husband."

The man nodded, and slowly bent down, and lifted the sheet just below his head. I took a breath, ready to glance down and see my Erik laying there, but when I did, I felt the weight of the world lifted from my shoulders. This man was not Erik…. The disfigurement this man had was brought on by glass stuck in his face. He didn't even look like Erik…

"That's not my husband."

The man looked down at the body and then back at me.

"Are you sure?"

"I think I know who I've been married to for the past eight years. This man is most certainly not my husband. My husband was deformed at birth, not by a few shards of glass."

The man covered the body back up, and I followed him out of the foul smelling tent.

"So where do I look now?" I questioned.

"Look, you husband isn't the only husband missing in this town. I don't have time to assist you in finding him. There are probably about five hundred more bodies that I have yet to find and take to the death tents."

"And I completely understand what you're saying." I said. "But just tell me if there are any other hospital wards up and working at this very hour besides the two on the mountain."

The man nodded.

"Yes, there is one more. It's about a five minute walk from here."

"And what patients are housed there?"

"Injured victims that are possibly dying and don't remember a thing about the flood or where their family's are."

I thanked the man, and dashed off, hoping to find Erik there. I stepped over debris, fallen trees, and household objects that were sinking in the mud. When I arrived, I took a breath and entered through the front door. The place was just like the hospital I had been put into. It was lined with cots, each filled with a different patient. I stood there gasping for air, and looking around frantically for Erik. It was then that a nurse came walking over to me dressed in white, carrying a bed pan.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for my husband. I've been searching all over for him. I thought maybe I would check here."

"At least someone has come forward looking for their loved one. Everyone that's here is in critical condition. They also have no idea on what happened to them, or where their family is. You're more than welcomed to look around."

"I think you might have remembered my husband if he's here. His face is deformed terribly."

The nurse thought a moment, and I could see it in her eyes that she knew something.

"Yes, actually your husband has come through here. Or at least I hope so."

I followed the nurse through the building, passing lines and lines of cots. All the way at the end, there was a section covered in white privacy drapes, and the nurse led me through it. Once inside, there was a single cot placed out, with a body laying in it…but not just any body, it was Erik! He was unconscious, his arm that had been twisted and dislocated was bandaged to his chest, and he looked like he was in a tremendous amount of agony.

"Is that him?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, yes…." I cried.

"He doesn't remember a thing, though he's only been awake once."

"What's wrong with him?"

"They found him lodged in between two trees, face down in the mud. The lower part of his body is horribly bruised, and his lower back is fractured. We also believe his lungs to be filled with muddy water. If he pulls through, it's likely that he'll be coughing up black debris for a while."

"He doesn't remember anything?" I questioned. "Did he mention me at all?"

"Not once. He just mumbled something about his pain and fell unconscious again."

"Do you mind if I stay?"

"No, not at all. It be good for someone he knows to be here when he wakes."

I took a seat at his bedside, and ran my fingers through his hair. His face was pale and cold to the touch, but I was glad he was alright. I wanted him to know I was here, I wanted him to know that I hadn't given up on him. I then began to sing to him, hoping he would hear me and know I was there for him.

"_No more talk of darkness _

_Forget these wide eyes fears_

_I'm here nothing can harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you_

_Let me be your freedom_

_Let daylight dry your tears_

_I'm here with you beside you_

_To guard you and to guide you._

_Say you love me every waking moment_

_Turn my head with talk of summertime_

_Say you need me with you now and always_

_Promise me that all you say is true _

_Love me that's all I ask of you_

_Let me be your shelter _

_Let me be your light_

_You're safe no one will find you_

_Your fears are far behind you_

_Say you'll share with me one love_

_One lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you_

_Share each day with me_

_Each night each morning_

_Say you love me_

_You know I do_

_Love me that's all I ask of you_

_Anywhere you go let me go too_

_Love me that's all I ask of you."_

When I finished singing, I heard the low muffled words of my name escape his lips.

"Ch…Christine."

I smiled, and pressed a kiss to his malformed cheek.

"Yes, Erik, I'm here."

There was a glass of water sitting on the bedside table, and I picked it up to hold it against Erik's lips. He coughed, and slowly opened his eyes. When I looked into them, I noticed that his right eye was bloody due to a broken blood vessel.

"Stay still, Erik." I instructed.

"I…I…can't feel…."

I intertwined my hand with his, and lightly squeezed it.

"What? You can't feel what?"

My husband began closing his eyes again, but I couldn't let him.

"Erik, stay awake."

"I'm too…too…"

"Where does it hurt, Erik?"

Erik slowly pulled my hand over the lower part of his stomach, and looked up at me.

"There, Erik?"

"Y..Yes.."

"The nurse said you're terribly bruised down in that area, Erik."

Moments later the nurse came in carrying a bed pan full of steaming towels.

"Oh, he's awake."

"He's having a hard time staying awake." I said. "He's also having trouble dealing with the pain."

The nurse pulled the blankets on Erik's cot down to his knees. My husband was only dressed in nothing but a long white shirt that came down to his knees. His legs were terribly bruised, but when the nurse lifted his shirt, the sight was even worse. The flesh from his bellybutton all the way to his thighs was purple and black. Tears formed in my eyes as I heard him groan the moment the nurse gently grazed the bruises with her fingers. She then began placing the steaming towels over Erik's entire lower half, and covered him back up.

"That should help him with the bruises."

When the nurse left again, I took a seat at Erik's side to comfort him.

"Does that feel better?"

"It burns, that's for sure."

Erik closed his eyes, and nestled his head into my chest.

"What do you remember?"

"Nothing."

"What is the last thing you remember?"

My husband thought a few moments, and sighed.

"Getting food from the kitchen."

I knew Erik was tired, and so when he closed his eyes, I let him sleep. I soon slunk back into my bedside chair, to wait until he woke again.

I sat there for the longest time, looking around at the privacy drapes or at Erik's sleeping body. But even I was exhausted from such events over the past day or two. When my eyes became too heavy to keep open, I drifted off to sleep. I tried not to stay asleep any longer than a few moments or so. I wanted to make sure to stay completely awake as possible just incase Erik needed something. When I heard footsteps entering through the privacy drapes, I continued to sleep, thinking that it was just the nurse checking on Erik again. Though when I began to hear a strange jabbing sound, my eyes shot open, and there standing over Erik was Raoul stabbing my husband over and over again with a knife.

"Now it's time to leave!" he snarled, Erik's blood squirting all over the white privacy drapes.

I screamed, and jolted awake in my chair. I gasped to catch my breath, and looked around frantically searching for any signs of Raoul, but I was relieved when I realized it was all a dream. My eyes even glanced over Erik's body….he was completely fine, and still asleep. I missed Gustave with all my heart, and wanted to be with him again as soon as possible. He was probably worried sick about the both of us. Deciding to get some fresh air and stretch my legs, I stood up and took a walk around the hospital ward. To my surprise, I noticed two men loading a patient onto a stretcher. I thought maybe the patient had died, but as I got closer, I saw that he was wide awake.

"He's going home to stay with relatives in Philadelphia." a familiar voice said.

I turned around, to see the one of the nurses tending to a nearby patient.

"How does one transfer out of here?" I asked.

"Depends on how bad the condition of the patient is."

"I thought everyone that came to this tent was in critical condition."

"Yes, but some cases are worse than others. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm from Coney Island. I thought maybe my husband could be transferred back home."

"I'll put in a request. You'll probably be home in the next few days. The mayor's trying to get everyone who doesn't live here out of Johnstown as quickly as possible."

And just as the nurse had said, our request came through the following day. Because of Erik's terrible bruising, the nurse came in early the day we were leaving to prepare him for the long journey home. She strapped pillows to every part of his lower body, and bound him up tightly so he couldn't move a muscle. We both knew that the bumpy ride home would aggravate his injuries if he was constantly moving his body. To insure no embarrassment towards my husband, I put together something to cover his deformity from the people who were taking us home. It wasn't much, just a folded towel with eye holes and an opening for him to breath out of, but it would have to do until we got back to Coney Island and I could get him his mask.

After what seemed to be an eternity, two men finally came in, and placed Erik's body into a stretcher, and carried him out of the hospital. I followed the men through Johnstown, stepping over debris and deep puddles of water. Erik groaned from the swaying movement he was feeling, but there was nothing I could do. The men carried him all the way to the main road where Johnstown ended, where a horse drawn cart with a canopy stretched over it was waiting. The two men loaded Erik into the back, and I hopped in beside him. I was never so glad to see land in my entire life. I was so tired after such a rough couple of days, that I settled down beside Erik's body and closed my eyes, falling asleep to the vibrations of the galloping horses that were taking us home.

After several hours of listening to Erik groan each time we would hit a bump in the road, we arrived back at Coney Island. It was late, and Phantasma was closed down for the evening. The men driving the carriage had asked several times during the trip where they would be dropping us off at. I knew in order to keep us both safe and out of Raoul's sight, we would have to stay somewhere that Raoul didn't know of. I knew if we returned to the flat, Raoul would probably be inside waiting for us. Though, I prayed to God that the bastard didn't make it out of the flood….alive!

I gave the drivers directions to Dr. Gangle's café, and had them pull around back. The café was crowded with everyone from Mr. Squelch to Meg. I had asked the drivers to stay put a few moments while I went in through the back door to clear things up with Dr. Gangle. After sneaking in through the back door, I was relieved to find Dr. Gangle pouring tea into a tray of mugs he had placed in front of him. I tapped on his broad shoulder, causing him to almost drop the tea pot.

"Christine?" his eyes widened as if he were seeing a ghost. "We've been worried sick about you….where's Erik?"

The man didn't care, he wrapped his arms around me, giving me an extremely tight hug.

"Gustave has been worried sick, Christine."

"I know…I have a lot of explaining to do. But I will only tell you if you promise to keep it a secret for now."

"Anything for you, Christine. I'm just glad you're ok."

I tried to make my story as short as possible, explaining to Dr. Gangle about how Raoul had once been my childhood friend and came to Phantasma as a complete psycho. I then went on to explain the Johnstown flood, and what had happened to us, right before asking him if it would be alright to stay in his upstairs room."

"Yes, yes, bring him right in. We'll go the back way."

I was never so happy to have a friend like Dr. Gangle. He came outside with me, and directed the men inside who were carrying Erik again. We took the outside stairs to the top bedroom rather than taking him in through the café where everyone was hanging. I knew in order to stay away from Raoul, we had to stay away from any living soul in Phantasma. I didn't doubt for one moment that Meg would likely turn us into Raoul if we pissed her off by not giving her something she wanted. Of course she was happy with the strange aria Erik had written her, but nothing satisfied her for long…. We had been gone a few days, and by now, she was probably searching Erik out to get something else. I knew it would be a while before he would be back up and working again; something that always made Meg angry.

When we reached 's extra room, the men placed Erik down on the bed, and walked away. I thanked them greatly, and began tending to Erik's body. He was in a tremendous amount of agony, and Dr. Gangle tried to help by bringing me up some milk and honey to give him. Only when he came up, Gustave was following him. The boy looked exhausted and stressed, but he was never so glad to see me.

"Mother!" he ran into my arms, and I hugged him tightly, thankful that he was in my arms again. "I've missed you so much!"

"Me too, Gustave, me too…."

"What's wrong with papa?"

"He'll be fine." I assured. "he just needs his rest. I'll explain everything after we all get a good night's rest."

My son yawned, seeming as if he hadn't slept a wink since we left him. Dr. Gangle set up a few quilts on the floor, and placed Gustave on it.

"You get some rest now, boy."

"Are you sure it's alright that we stay here?" I asked.

"Absolutely, and no one will even know that you're here."

Once more, I hugged Dr. Gangle, thanking him for his kindness, and laid down beside my son, holding him in my arms.

"I thought I had become an orphan."

"No, Gustave, you're never going to lose us."

"When can we go home?"

I wanted to return to the flat just as badly as he did, but what could I tell him? We probably weren't going to be able to return home for a long time. Even when we did return, what was going to happen with Raoul? I had no idea where he was, which possibly meant that he could be in Coney Island, waiting for us.

"I'm not sure." I told him. "Your father is very ill right now."

"I'm just glad you're back."

I smiled, and hugged my son tightly.

"Me too, Gustave…Me too…"

I sighed in relief, just before drifting off to sleep. We were finally safe…At least for now.

* * *

**Ok please let me know what you think! Thanks again guys! I love you all! **


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. As for "Ilovemyphantom" I would love to tell you a little about myself, but you would need to log in Fanfiction in order for me to send you a message. I look forward in hearing from you. As for everyone else, keep the reviews coming! Oh, and just to let you know, there is a sort of graphic scene in this chapter…just warning you. Not that bad, but still bad when you think about it…with that being said, Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

The first day being back was the hardest, mostly for Gustave. He wanted to wander off into Coney Island like he usually did, but I couldn't let him. It pained me to watch him sit in the café, bored with nothing to do, but it was for his own safety. Even so, with Gustave out of the way, it was easier for me to take care of Erik. My husband's condition had worsened over night, and his pain was causing him so much discomfort that he couldn't lay still. While Gustave was down stairs, I decided to give Erik a sponge bath to clean him up, hoping it would make him feel a little better than he was. I filled a basin up with steaming hot water, and sat at my husband's bedside, pulling away the blankets and getting ready to wash him.

After soaking the sponge, and wringing it out, I placed it over the grotesque bruises that were scattered all around his lower half. The warmth from the sponge making contact with the agonizing bruises, caused Erik to relax, if only for a few minutes.

"Does that feel better?" I asked, looking up into his deformed face.

"Y..Yes, thank you."

I took my time, cleaning every crevice of his body, taking extra precaution when I washed around his eye. The once beautiful clouded blue eye that I loved gazing into so very much, was red, and looked extremely sore. Both of Erik's eyes were different shades of blue, but now they were both two different colors. I thought perhaps something had hit him in the eye when he was floating down stream, but there was nothing caught in it at all. Maybe something poked him instead? I wasn't sure, but only hoped his cloudy blue pupil would return soon.

"Maybe you should wash out your eye." I told him, filling a glass up with water.

"It…it doesn't feel like anything is in it."

"I can see that, but you still might have some mud particles caught in it."

Since Erik couldn't lift his injured arm, I placed the glass of water under his eye, and titled it up so that the water could flush what ever dirt there was out of his bloodshot eye. Several moments later, I dried his face with a towel, and covered him back up. He was running a slight fever, but that was to be expected with all the agony his body was in.

"How's your arm?" I asked, unhooking it from his chest, and placing it on a pillow that was placed at his side.

"In pain, but…I..I can't move an inch of it"

My husband was unique. He was the only man I knew who wrote with his left hand. That hand was now immobile.

"Can you wiggle your fingers?"

Erik strained himself, laying there trying to move his fingers, but he couldn't.

"Don't push yourself, Erik. You're going to need time to heal properly."

"Erik does not have time." he groaned. "Erik has an amusement park to run."

"You'll be fine, Erik. You have to rest yourself though."

"Ch..Christine?"

"Yes, Erik?"

"What if…what if I can never move my fingers again? What if I won't be able to play my piano? Or write arias for you ever again?"

This did frighten me, but I couldn't think about that now. I couldn't think about what would happen to Erik's happiness if he could no longer do what he enjoyed in life. Of course he loved me, but I knew music was everything to him. Music is what had saved him from so many years of solitude. It had taken his mind off of the pain brought upon by his master. It had even brought the both of us together. If not for music, I wouldn't even have known Erik existed.

"You'll play music again, Erik, this I promise you."

"I…I…I..have a favor to ask of you." his weak voice requested, struggling to speak each word.

"Anything."

"I…I have paper work…to…" Erik groaned in frustration when he couldn't finish his sentence, but I reminded him about taking his time.

"I…must finish my paperwork…." he forced out. "Christine….must help Erik finish it…"

"Where is it at?"

"Each…Each month it comes in. I place it…on..my desk at the opera house."

"I'll send Gustave to get it."

"No….d..don't send the boy. You must go…"

"But what about Raoul?" I asked. "What if he's lurking around waiting for me?"

"It's crowded in Phantasma right now. Go…and be back….no later than fifteen minutes from now."

I did as Erik asked, and rushed out into the crowded park, staying where the crowds of people were, and making it to the opera house as fast as I could. I made it there without a problem, and headed to Erik's office. Though, when I did, there was someone waiting for me….It wasn't Raoul, but it was still bad.

"Where's Erik?"

I was picking up the pile of paper work on Erik's desk, only to hear the voice, turn around and see Meg sitting on his couch. She was dressed in her daily work attire, and was smoking a cigarette, something that Erik hates more than Carlotta's singing.

"Meg, you shouldn't be in here." I said, placing all the paper work into one of Erik's expensive leather folders.

"I've been looking for him. Been wondering when he was going to show up for work."

"You know just as well as I that if he were here and saw you smoking in this room, he'd lose his temper."

"Well, Erik's not here now is he? Which reminds me, where is he today?"

"He's not feeling good, Meg. He hasn't been feeling his self lately."

"You don't have to lie to me, Christine. You can tell me the truth of his whereabouts."

I placed the leather folder into my arms, and began walking out.

"Like I said, he's not feeling well."

Once I was out of Erik's office, I rushed back to the café, and up to the room where Erik was laying.

I piled the paper work on a nearby desk, and sat down, using his favorite fountain pen to fill in what ever he needed.

"So how should we do this?" I asked, sticking the end of the pen into my mouth.

"First of all, get my pen out of your mouth…You..know that boy…has the same bad habit as you?"

I removed the pen from my mouth, and giggled.

"No he doesn't, Erik."

"Why…do you…think I got rid of my pencils? The boy chewed every last end of them up…."

Once more I laughed. I often wondered why Erik stopped using pencils. I had only caught Gustave gnawing on of Erik's pencils once. Maybe he did pick up my bad habit.

"Just ask…me the questions, and I'll…I'll tell you what to fill in."

"Ok."

I looked down at the first question, and read it back to him.

"Were there any accidents in the facility during this quarter? If yes, specify the situation."

"One." my husband replied. "A little boy fell down near the Ferris Wheel and scraped his knee."

I wrote down what Erik was telling me, and scrolled down to the next one.

"Were there any complaints submitted about your facility by a paying customer?"

"No."

"Were there any complaints submitted about your facility by an employee?"

"Just put no…"

"Were there?" I asked.

"Yes, but I've stopped putting yes due to the fact that all the complaints are submitted by Meg."

"What does she submit?" I asked.

"Everything from me not letting her strip on stage….down to not giving her more spotlight."

"Tell her to go to hell."

"If only it were that easy."

I sat there with Erik, asking him each question, and filling in the answer for him. When it was all done, I noticed that he had to sign the bottom with his signature.

"Should I sign it?" I asked.

"Not really. They have my other signatures on file."

I then had an idea. I approached Erik, and placed the paper down in front of him, and put the pen in his right hand.

"I'm not right-handed, Christine."

"I know, but you have to sign your own name."

My husband struggled to hold the pen correctly in his hand, and his signature looked worse than if a toddler had written it….but at least he wrote it on his own.

"This is horrible." he groaned.

"That will have to do until you get your left hand working again."

I placed the completed paperwork back into his leather folder, and sat it down on the desk.

"Meg was in your office."

"Well, Christine…did..you really expect to walk into the opera house without bumping into her?"

"She was looking for you."

"Yes, well, who else would she be looking for? Probably wants me to watch her strip on stage or god knows what else."

"You should just fire her." I teased. "I would pay you in endless sexual favors just to be the one to do it…"

"Christine, you're evil. What would your father think?"

"He'd agree with me."

"Somehow I highly doubt that."

"You should rest now."

I could tell Erik was getting exhausted by his constant yawning, and fluffed his pillow for him.

"What…what would I do without you?" he teased.

I shrugged.

"I don't know, probably find yourself a wife."

When Erik's eyes were closed, I walked down the stairs to enter the café, hoping to find some herbs to mix in with some tea to ease Erik's pain. My son was coloring at one of the tables, while Dr. Gangle was cleaning up.

"How is Erik doing?" he asked me.

"He's sleeping."

"At least he's resting comfortably."

Indeed, I was relieved.

I laid beside Erik that night, stroking his fingers with my own, wondering when he was going to be able to move his fingers again; if ever. He was still feverish and groaning in his sleep. I knew every ounce of his body pained him, but there was nothing I could do about it. The soft beating of my husband's heart had begun to lull me to sleep, and I would have fallen completely under his spell, if not for the smell of smoke beginning to enter my nose. At first, I had thought Dr. Gangle was burning coffee down stairs, but as the smell became thicker, I knew that something wasn't right. I sat up in bed, and looked around the room, wondering where the horrible smell was coming from. Maybe I was cracking up, but soon found out that I wasn't the only one smelling the smoke.

"Mother, what's that smell?"

Gustave sat up from his spot on the floor, and came walking over towards the window.

"Mother! Phantasma is on fire!"

I quickly got out of bed, making sure not to disturb Erik, and looked out the window. The Ferris Wheel was on fire, and the dripping flames were causing more buildings to catch fire as well.

"Someone needs to stop it!"

My son tore away from my grasp, and ran towards the door. I chased after him, warning him to come back.

"Gustave! Stop!"

My son didn't listen to me, and soon disappeared into the night. I couldn't lose my son! I refused to let something like that happen! I could hear fire alarms going off in the distance, as I continued running towards the flames. Thick smoke began to fog my way, but I didn't stop.

"Gustave! Gustave, where are you!"

I stood there surrounded by black smoke, coughing and not knowing where to turn to. I could hear the crackling of the flames, and the sound of the Ferris Wheel being consumed in them. Ash was falling through the smoke, making it harder to breath. How had this happened? How had part of Phantasma gone up in flames? I couldn't see a thing, but suddenly felt someone violently grab my arm and begin pulling me through the smoke. Who? Who was doing this to me?

I tried to fight off the pull, but found it nearly impossible against its monstrous strength. I heard a door open, and suddenly, I was thrown inside a building. The smoke had cleared, leaving darkness and no place to go.

"You think you can get away that easy, Christine…" came the dark familiar voice.

A match suddenly flickered, and when the small light appeared, it was Raoul who was staring me in the face.

I scurried to get the farthest away that I could from him, but a wall stopped me from going any further. When I looked around, and saw my misshapen reflection staring back at me, I knew that Raoul had dragged me into the maze of mirrors.

"Wha..What do you want? Please, just leave me alone."

"I was sick of waiting for you at your flat. I knew there was only one way to find you, and setting Phantasma on fire was my solution."

I pulled my knees into my chest, and looked away. Was I destined to burn alive within the fires of Raoul's hell?

"Where's the monster? I know he didn't drown in the flood, I can sense it, Christine."

I couldn't tell Raoul where Erik was…. If I did, he would be killed within a matter of minutes. The bastard would probably drag me back to the café and make me watch him kill Erik.

"He..He's dead. I don't know where he is." I lied. "We got separated in the flood."

Raoul pulled me by my nightdress, and slapped me so hard in the face that I felt the terrible stinging aftermath for at least five minutes afterwards.

"You know where he is! I bet you slept with him just before coming out here. Tell me, Christine, do you think I can make you scream like he does?"

"Raoul, please…." I begged. "Just let me go home."

"Your monster built these walls, Christine and now we shall both burn within them….I burn for you, Christine. Oh, how I burn for you. And now, you will burn for me too…"

Raoul blew out the match, leaving us both in complete darkness with the sound of Phantasma still burning down around us. I felt him violently grab my nightgown, and pull it over my head. I pounded my fists, I kicked my feet…anything to get away from the bastard. He smelled like brandy, and felt like a ton of bricks on my body. He slapped me several times in the face, he pulled my hair, he squeezed my breasts so tight that I screamed in pain. He liked this. He laughed when I screamed at him.

"Yes, Christine, scream for me. Scream like you scream for the monster."

"I never scream for him!" I cried. "I never scream for him! He doesn't treat me like this!"

This only made Raoul angrier.

"What? How does he treat you, Christine?" he snarled. "Like this?"

Suddenly I felt his nails dig deep into my shoulders, deep enough to draw blood, but I wasn't sure if he did, it was pitch black!

"Stop!" I screamed, never had I screamed so loud in all my life.

I wanted him to stop. I wanted him to just leave me alone, but I knew this torture was far from over. He didn't want to make love to me, he wanted to make sure that every part of my body hurt after he was finished, and so far it was working. I lay there on the cold floor, nearly ready to pass out from all the pain my body was in. I concentrating so much on the pain, that I didn't even hear him beginning to undo his trousers. Everything happened so fast. One moment I was laying there ready to pass out, and the next, Raoul was thrusting into me…God! I was being raped. I screamed when he connected his body with mine. I wanted to vomit, I wanted to scream in agony, but all I did was cry.

"Tell me you want me, Christine! Tell me I'm better than him!"

I wouldn't! Never would I ever say such a thing.

I lay there continuing to sob, hoping Raoul would leave me be, but his violence only got worse. When I didn't say anything, he thrusted deeper into me…so deep that it pained me.

"Stop!"

"Say it Christine! Say that I'm better than him. Is this how he does it? Is this how the monster makes you his?"

"You'll never be like him!"

"Oh, We shall see about that!"

Raoul didn't stop after that. He had his way with me, never caring about the pain I was in, or the fact that I continued crying for him to stop. He groaned like a sadistic pig the entire time, enjoying the pleasure he was receiving despite my pain. When he finished, he simply pushed me aside like a piece of garbage, and began to dress. I lay there cold and afraid of what was to come.

"You were excellent, Christine. We shall have to do this again sometime soon."

God! Why me! Why couldn't this bastard be gone?

"We'll be in touch, Christine. Don't you worry about a thing. Next time if you behave, I might go easier on you."

I didn't even see Raoul leave, because of how dark it was. But I knew I was alone when my cried echoed off the walls. I shivered in pain, and could feel stickiness surrounding every part of my body. Was I bleeding? Was I going to die in the fire? I wasn't sure….I blacked out….

When I awoke, I jolted awake, looking around for Raoul. I was covered in sweat, and realized I was in a hospital bed, in my own little private area covered by white drapes. My body smelled of thick smoke, and could feel agonizing pain that started from my shoulders and reached down in between my legs. I had hoped it all to have been a dream, but I knew it wasn't…. I pulled my knees into my chest, and began to cry again. What if Raoul came here? What if he came to rape me again? Moments later, I heard the drapes being opened, followed by footsteps. I closed my eyes tight, ready to hear Raoul's voice again, but it never came…. Suddenly I felt a hand rest itself on my shoulder, causing me to frantically flinch away. I wound up tangling myself in the covers, only to open my eyes and see Erik standing over me.

"Christine…Christine..shh…it's me."

He was dressed in a loose white shirt, and dark slacks. His left arm was hanging at his side, but was still bandaged. In his right hand, he was holding onto a dark walking stick that he was supporting most of his weight on. What was he doing out of bed?

"Christine, it's Erik…your husband."

I knew it was him, but I was so frightened. I began to cry again, and buried my head into my pillow. Soon I felt his body crawling into the bed beside me, scooping my body into his embrace with his right hand.

"Gustave…" I cried out. "Where is Gustave?"

I was acting like a crazy woman, but I didn't care. I had been raped in the process of chasing my son. If something happened to him, I would never forgive myself.

"He is fine, Christine. He's back at the café. Oh, Christine, I have been searching all over Phantasma for you for two days."

I was shaking in his embrace, and I could feel tears hitting the dark curls that covered my head. Was Erik crying? Did he know what happened to me?

"Erik is going to take care of you…" he cried. "Erik will take care of the both of us."

Erik had promised me that I was going to be ok, but I was anything but ok. The events of that night had played within my head over and over again. I could feel the pain reoccurring between my legs when Raoul wasn't even around. Dr. Lastner had been the one to examine me. On the last evening of my hospital stay, I heard him tell Erik everything from how I was going to need a lot of time to psychologically recover from such a horrifying event, down to the amount of time it was going to take for my body to heal.

I wanted to beg Erik to leave me in the hospital, but I knew I would be wasting my breath. He had argued with Dr. Lastner for days about being able to take me home. Though, the doctor was concerned about the stitches he had given me in between my legs from Raoul's abuse. Erik was sick himself, and I knew all this attention and running around was the last thing he needed at the moment. He thought I would be one hundred percent better once I was back at the café, but he was wrong. I laid there in bed like a total zombie, refusing to eat and sleep. I didn't want to sleep because every time I did, I would wake up screaming to that horrible dream about Raoul raping me, and I didn't want to eat because I knew Erik was trying to slip me something that would make me sleep. He would sit there in a chair at my bedside, brushing my hair with his right hand, coaxing me into getting some rest…..But his conversations were like white noise to me. I could only see Raoul's face looking down at me, the pain in between my legs burning with agony.

Just thinking about it caused me to jump up in fear, knocking Erik right out of his train of thought.

"Christine, please, for your Erik, please get some rest so he can sleep as well."

The first night home was the hardest. Erik had laid himself beside me, embracing my zombiefied body close to his. He slept as I stayed completely awake, straining myself to keep my eyes open. My son was fast asleep on the floor, his golden locks, covering his face. The ticking of the clock hanging on the wall was hypnotizing me into wanting to close my eyes, but I couldn't. I couldn't bear to go on another night dreaming about my rape. I knew Erik had yet to gather the courage to ask me what had happened that night. Dr. Lastner had indeed told him that I was raped, but had not asked me by who. I heard the doctor tell Erik that it was best to wait a while before obtaining that information from me. But I could only imagine what Erik would do once he found out that Raoul had been the one to bring such pain upon me….and took the one thing that wasn't his to take….What would be his punishment? Death? Or would Raoul get to me again like he promised?

* * *

**Ok everyone, thanks again for the reviews! Please keep them coming. Wow interesting chapter. Tried to keep it as non graphic as possible. Love you guys!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey everyone, Enjoy the chapter, and thanks again for the reviews! And thanks Muse, I have been taking that idea into consideration…hence the last few chapters. **

* * *

**Christine's POV**

I stayed awake the entire night, laying in Erik's arms, listening to him breathe and groan in discomfort. But as the hours passed, so did my strength to stay awake. I began to see things that weren't there…but I didn't know they weren't real. It was late, when I saw Raoul walking through the door, and approaching my bed with a knife in his hand. I screamed when he was inches away from my face, causing Erik to jolt awake and turn on the lights. But there was no one there…Raoul was just a hallucination.

I turned over, burying my face into Erik's night shirt. I felt horrible. I had waken not only my husband who desperately needed his sleep, but I had also waken my son. My husband reached for his mask, so he wouldn't scare Gustave, and motioned the boy to lay back down.

"Is mother ok?" he asked, his voice filled with such worriment.

"Yes, she had a bad dream is all, just lay back down."

When Gustave was laying down again, Erik tended to me. He forced himself out of bed, and placed on his robe before heading down stairs with his walking stick again. I begged him not to leave me, but he was already gone.

He returned moments later, carrying a steaming mug in his right hand, his walking stick tucked under his arm. I felt terrible! My husband still had no use in his left arm, and he was rushing around waiting on me hand and foot. He set his walking stick down near the bed, and crawled over to me, scooping my into his lap, and holding the strong creamy scented mug up to my lips.

"Drink this, Christine."

"I don't want to." I cried. "Just leave me alone."

"No, you need your rest. This tea will help. It helped me plenty of times back at the opera house. It kept away my nightmares."

Finally, I gave in, and began gulping down the hot drink. Erik wouldn't pull away the mug until every last drop was gone. It had a sweet minty taste to it, and wasn't half bad. Erik laid me back down on my pillow, and turned out the light. I lay there in the dark, growing extremely tired, and feeling him stroking my hair. When I finally closed my eyes, I fell into a deep slumber, filled with nothing but blank thoughts. When I finally awoke, I noticed a dark figure standing over my bed, causing me to gasp in fright, and pull my knees close to my chest. The room was bright with sunlight, and I could hear the seagulls squawking from outside the window. I wanted to laugh at my dumbness, when I realized the dark figure that was close to my bedside was actually a coat hanger, with Erik's cloak draped over it. I groaned, and rolled over to see Erik sitting at the desk that was up against the window. His left injured arm was sitting on a pillow, while his other hand was sketching away with a pen.

"Erik?"

My husband turned around, and looked me in the eye. He was maskless, and his eye was still bloodshot.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." he teased. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine."

"Any nightmares?"

I shook my head, and Erik seemed satisfied with my answer.

"I told you the tea would help. If it can erase dreams about being whipped and beaten by my master, then it could sure as hell erase any horrible memory you were having."

"Thank you."

"How's your pain?" he questioned, looking over my body from where he was sitting. The pain was indeed strong as ever, but I felt a little better since I was able to get some sleep without Raoul appearing in my dreams.

"I hurt all over."

"Well, it….." my husband paused, stopping himself from saying anything that would make a memory of that night reoccur.

"Christine, I won't ask you about that night until you are ready." he calmly assured. "Dr. Lastner had to give you stitches because of what happened. It pains me to realize that something like that occured. I…I should have been there…"

I knew Erik was on the verge of tears, and I couldn't let him blame himself for not saving me from Raoul's wrath. I was glad he wasn't there. Raoul would have probably killed him.

"It wasn't your fault, Erik. I do hope you change the subject. I don't wish to speak of the events just yet while the wounds are still fresh."

Erik struggled to his feet, and knelt at my side, taking my hand in his right one, placing simple kisses to it.

"Oh, Christine. Erik promises to get justice for what had happened to her. He will tear that man apart with his bare hands!"

"Erik…stop…" tears were escaping from my eyes. I wanted him to stop…. I didn't want to talk to him about what happened, not yet!

"Ok, I'll stop. Erik did not mean to make you cry."

His fingers wiped away my tears, and I felt better now that he stopped talking about my rape.

"Erik must show you something."

He lifted himself up from where he was kneeling, and stumbled over to his desk, bringing back a sketch. I looked down at the horrible ink drawing. It seemed to be a new Ferris Wheel and some buildings, but I wasn't sure. Erik had drawn this with his right hand, the hand that he never used to do such things.

"It's the new Ferris Wheel." he said. "And some new stores and restaurants. Just replacing the ones that burned down."

"How much of Phantasma burned down?" I asked.

"Only about twenty percent of it. I thanked god that the Ferris Wheel was the only ride that burned down. Restaurants, food stands and shops are all easy to rebuild. But when it comes to amusement rides, that's a bit more difficult to re-create."

I took Erik's left hand in my own, and massaged his fingers tenderly with my own.

"Do you still love me?" I asked him.

"Of course, Christine, why do you think I would ever stop?"

I knew why I was thinking it, but I couldn't tell Erik. I didn't want to get back into talking about such a horrible subject again. He lifted my chin with his right hand, and forced me to look him in the eyes.

"Christine, did you stop loving me when you found out what my master did?"

I shook my head no.

"Then why should things be any different with your situation. He hurt you, mon ange…. And I promise you that I haven't stopped loving you for one second since it's happened."

"How's your bruises?"

"I've been better, but my walking stick has helped keep me on my feet."

Erik fluffed up my pillow for me, and I closed my eyes again.

"Get some rest, mon ange…."

I had drifted off into another nap, but the tea had worn off on me. Raoul appeared in my dreams once more. He was raping me, and beating me until I bled. I jolted awake, screaming Erik's name.

"Calm down, Christine." came a familiar female voice.

I quickly turned my head to spot Meg sitting at my bedside with Madame Giry. What were they doing here, and where was Erik?

"I know, surprised are we?" Meg teased.

"What are you doing here? Where is Erik?"

"Calm down. We came by the café to eat and spotted Erik entertaining Gustave. We asked where you were, and he told us what happened to you." Madame Giry replied.

"And why do you care?" I groaned, placing myself back against the pillow. "What have you done? Come here to tease me about it?"

"Of course not, Christine." Meg assured.

"Christine, I'm going to go down stairs and get some tea. Would you like me to bring you back a cup?" Madame Giry asked, rising to her feet.

"No thanks."

When she left, I felt Meg place her warm hand over my clammy one.

"Christine, tell me who did this to you?"

Why did Meg care? She always treated me terribly. She always tried to black mail Erik, why did she care now?

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Christine, I must confess something to you, something that I've never told anyone."

Meg's amber eyes gazed into mine. She was being serious, and I could only wonder what she was going to say next.

"Go on." I said.

"Look, Christine, it's not that I don't like you, because I do. I consider you one of my best friends."

"Really Meg? Because you don't act like it."

"I guess I'm jealous over you. But most of all, I'm mad, mad that something terrible happened to me and all because of you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I never did anything to you."

"Years ago when we were at the opera house, something terrible happened. Remember that night when Erik let loose because Carlotta was singing? Remember when he killed Joseph Buquet and you ran off to the roof with Raoul?"

I nodded. Indeed, I did remember that night like it was yesterday. Erik hanging Buquet over the stage, the screaming of the people, the laughing from Erik echoing throughout the auditorium, my first kiss to Raoul. Yes, I remembered everything. But why was Meg mad at me?

"You made a promise to me, Christine. You promised me that we were going to go to the chapel together after the show. You left me alone, and I went to the chapel by myself. I…I was raped that night, Christine. One of the other stage hands was drunk. He found me in the chapel, and he raped me."

Tears had formed into Meg's eyes. She was crying. Meg Giry was actually crying.

"It was horrible, Christine. It was something you could never imagine. After that night, I formed a hatred towards Erik and anger towards you. If it wouldn't have been for Erik frightening everyone, you wouldn't have run off with Raoul and left me alone. Then you fled away. I thought you were dead, and I was glad….yes, Christine I was glad. But when mother and I came to Coney Island and saw you again…..well….that anger and hatred came right back out."

"I'm sorry Meg, I had no idea." I said. "I wish I could change the events of that night."

"What's done is done, Christine. But you know how I feel now. You know what it's like. Just don't tell anyone…I haven't told a soul, and it would break my mother's heart if she found out."

"I won't tell anyone."

Meg squeezed my hand, and slightly smiled.

"Christine, do you know your attacker?"

"Yes. But I haven't told Erik."

"Who was it? I won't tell anyone I swear."

"Raoul. He dragged me into the maze of mirrors, and he…he took me."

"You need to tell Erik."

"And have him do what?" I questioned. "I'm afraid Raoul will kill him. I can't tell him, not yet."

"Ok, but you should. I wish I would have told someone about my rape when it happened. It will eat you up inside until you say something. The dreams, the pain….their face. Oh, Christine you need to tell Erik before you become trapped with the guilt and horror of it all. You need to get the world off of your shoulders."

"I can't right now, Meg. I will, but not right now."

"Would it be alright if I came to see you sometime?"

I knew Meg felt guilty for all the times in the past that she had caused hell for both Erik and I, but perhaps she was finally letting her anger go…Perhaps she was trying to start over.

"Um…sure."

"I hope you feel better."

I was so used to seeing Meg angry and bitter towards me. I wasn't used to seeing her so cheerful…well not since the opera house. The pain in between my legs was so bad, that I closed my eyes to try to put some of it aside, only to fall back asleep. Raoul just couldn't stay away. He was everywhere. He was in my head, in my dreams, in my pain! He was everywhere! I jolted awake once again when I heard a rumble of thunder, only to realize that I was laying in someone's arms. But not just anyone's arms, Erik's. His masked face was buried in my dark curls, and he was breathing ever so softly. I glanced out the window, to notice that it was pouring rain, and thundering out. I wasn't sure what time it was, but presumed it was still in the late afternoon because of how light it still was. Yes, the sky was dark and cloudy, but it wasn't the usual night sky I was used to seeing.

I snuggled into Erik's chest, and closed my eyes, wondering when the horrible visions of Raoul were going to leave me for good?

"Did you have another bad dream?" I heard Erik's soft velvety voice ask me.

His eyes were still closed, but I knew he was awake. Then again, Erik was always awake, he just seemed to be sleeping.

"Yes." I said.

"It was just a dream, you should go back to sleep."

At that moment, I lifted up my hand to scratch my shoulder, only to feel long scabby lines scattered all around my chest and arms. I bit back tears the moment I began to trace all of them.

"Something wrong?" he asked, opening his eyes and looking down at me. He placed me down on my back, and hovered over my body, looking down at my terrified face.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm…I'm ugly." I cried.

"No you're not, Christine. You'll heal in time."

"That bastard dug his fingers into my shoulders and chest. He left scabs all over my body, Erik."

In hopes of making me feel better, Erik placed his malformed lips over my scabbed shoulder, and kissed it lovingly. The sensation felt amazing, and took away the burning pain, but I could only imagine what the remainder of my body looked like.

"You see, Christine, Erik does not care about scabs. They will fade away in time."

"I'm still hideous, Erik."

"Don't you ever think that." he scowled. "You're beautiful no matter what. It is I who is the true monster, not you. Tell your Erik where it hurts?"

"Everywhere." I groaned.

My husband began placing kisses all over each and every scab around my shoulders. His good hand supporting his weight, while his immobile one stayed at his side. I closed my eyes, and sighed to the wonderful feeling of his lips taking away my pain.

"Better?" he asked in between kisses.

"Yes, thank you."

Erik got to his feet once more, and placed a loving kiss to my forehead.

"Rest up. I'm going to go downstairs and see if I can't entertain Gustave for a while."

He grabbed his sketches from off the desk, and headed towards the door.

"I shall return a little later."

Resting was boring, but I had no other choice. For a while, I tried to entertain myself with reading a few of Erik's books that were piled up on the bedside table, but anything he read was far too advanced for me. The authors who wrote the books all used big words that I couldn't pronounce and I didn't even dare try to figure out what they meant. I tried to keep my mind off of Raoul, but sometimes that was the hardest thing to do. He would pop into my mind when I didn't even want him to. I just had to keep telling myself that everything was going to be ok, and he wasn't coming back. When it got dark out, I heard the door to my room open, and glanced over to see Dr. Gangle carrying Gustave's sleeping body with one hand, and holding a plate with the other.

"He fell asleep under one of the tables."

I giggled.

"I knew Erik would tire him out."

Dr. Gangle tucked Gustave in, before handing me the plate that had a sandwich placed on it.

"Here. Figured you could use something to eat."

"Thank you. I was starting to get a little hungry."

"Yea, well Erik told me you've been refusing to eat. Sounds like he had to force this morning's tea down your throat."

I bit into the bologna sandwich, and nodded.

"I was afraid to sleep. Those horrible dreams just kept reoccurring all the time."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Christine. You just need time to heal is all."

"I guess I'm just afraid that he'll come back to hurt me again."

"You can't dwell on the past, Christine."

"Yes, I know."

Dr. Gangle took away my empty plate, and headed towards the door.

"Just remember, Christine. Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery but today is a gift."

Dr. Gangle's words and his sandwich made me feel a little better. I thanked him, and watched him begin to leave. But where was Erik?

"Dr. Gangle?"

The man popped his head back into the room, waiting for my reply.

"Where's Erik? Is he down stairs?"

"No, he left about an hour or two ago. Said he was going to the Phantasma library to get some work done in peace."

I felt horrible about what my illness has been doing to Erik. The man was ill himself, and yet he waited on me hand and foot. So much, that he couldn't even work in peace. Usually, he would do his work at the opera house, but now he wasn't even able to do that. And when he was here, he had to put up with me. I felt absolutely horrible. I wanted to give him the rightful apology, and found myself getting out of bed and throwing on my cloak. I stood in the mirror, looking at myself. Raoul had indeed left his mark upon me. There was a bruise on my cheek from when he had hit me, and the scabs were visible all around my shoulders from when he dug his fingers into my skin.

Feeling ugly, I pulled my cloak closer to me in order to cover the scabs, and walked out the door. Phantasma was dark tonight, and the grounds were completely empty. The fire had indeed destroyed the beauty of Erik's creation. I knew the park wouldn't be open again until Erik made the repairs it needed. The Phantasma library was a tall brick building with three floors, set right behind the fun house. Everything was dark, except for a lit candle shining from the third story window. Figuring that it was probably from a candle being used by Erik, I entered through the front door, and quietly began walking up the staircase that was near the service desk on the first floor.

Every inch of my body hurt, but nothing was going to stop me from apologizing to Erik. When I reached the second floor, I stopped to take a breath and gazed at the isles and isles of book shelves. I had been to a library back in Paris, but nothing compared to the beauty of Erik's library. He loved books so much, that it was crazy to think he wouldn't have created something like this for his own pleasure when building Phantasma. Again, I began walking up the staircase to reach the third floor. From where I stood, I noticed a small light dimly burning towards the back. I passed the dark isles of reference books, stepping closer to where the light was coming from. And just as I had seen it burning from outside the building, there it was. It was a small candle, placed on top of a table that was up against the window. But that wasn't all, there slouched over and open encyclopedia was Erik. He was fast asleep, with piles of books about architecture stacked all around the table.

The man was so exhausted from taking care of me, that he fell asleep over his work. Deciding to let him sleep, I became curious and opened one of the heavy books. It was lined from page to page with drawings and measurements of buildings and different contraptions. On the table where the other books were stacked, I noticed scattered pages with different markings on them….Erik's markings. What was going on in that brilliant mind of his was beyond me, but what ever it was, I knew it was something amazing.

The book I was currently looking through was so heavy, that when I tried to close it, the cover slammed shut, making a loud bang and causing Erik to jolt awake. He sat up, and rubbed his eyes, taking out his pocket watch to check the time.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, my voice barley a whisper.

Erik's eyes shot towards me, as if he were hearing the voice of a ghost.

"Christ, don't scare me like that." he gasped, placing his right hand over his heart. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to wake you."

Erik picked up his pen, and began resuming to his work, struggling to write neatly with the use of the hand he never used for writing.

"You should be in bed resting. The doctor specifically told me that you shouldn't be up and about. Not with having those stitches where they are."

"I'm fine." I assured. "I wouldn't have gotten out of bed if I didn't feel ok."

I took a seat in the chair placed on the opposite side of the table, and watched Erik pour his heart and soul into what ever he was writing.

"Are you having trouble writing with your right hand?"

"It takes some getting used to."

"Can you move your left hand yet?"

"Not an inch."

"Have you even tried?"

Erik seemed to be getting aggravated with all my questions, and I didn't blame him.

"You do know that I came here to work in peace. I would have stayed at the café if I wanted to hear you talking to me."

"I'm sorry, I just came to apologize for being a burden."

"You're never a burden to me, Christine. It's just sometimes I need time to myself."

"I can leave then."

I turned around to leave the library, when I heard a book slam, only to turn around and see Erik cleaning up.

"No need to, I'm finished."

Erik gathered up his paper work, and swung his leather satchel over his shoulder.

"Christine, could you do me a favor?"

"Yes, anything."

"Could you carry these books for me so I can put them back on the shelves?"

It was the least I could do after he took care of me. I approached the table, and began stacking the heavy books into my arms. I then followed Erik into the dark isles, passing tall shelves lined with books just like the ones I was holding. He carefully took each book one by one with his right hand, and placed it into its proper place.

"Can't keep the reference section a mess now can I?" he teased. "Even having one arm isn't an excuse to keep books laying around."

"Well I hope you wouldn't have carried them all around by yourself."

When the last one was placed on the shelf, I followed Erik down the stairs as he used his walking stick to support his sore body on. When we reached the first floor, we passed a piano, only to see Erik run his fingers over the ivory keys. I knew he missed playing, but without the use of his left hand, he couldn't possibly play. He pressed down on a few keys, causing a loud uneven melody to echo off the walls.

"How music brings me such pleasure."

"Erik, you'll play again."

"I'll be lucky if I ever do."

I wanted to make Erik feel better, and I knew just how to make it happen. I stood there in front of the piano, and began playing the melody to his Love Never Dies song. He stood behind me, sighing to the sound of the music flowing around us. I even felt him kiss my neck.

"Oh, Christine, you alone bring me such pleasure."

I only knew how to play half the song, and stopped once I got that far. I turned to Erik, and placed a kiss to his lips.

"We'll get your arm back into shape, I promise. I'll help you, Erik."

"Mon Ange, what would I do without you?"

Erik deepened the kiss, pushing my backside onto the piano keys. I giggled when the uneven sound echoed out once again, and Erik pulled me tightly against his body.

"Come, Christine, let us return home."

And we did just that, promising him that I would indeed help him get the use of his arm back. What I wouldn't do for the man I truly loved…..

* * *

**Ok everyone, please review! You've all been doing great! **


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews! Chapter 40 and almost 400 reviews! This is amazing! Enjoy the chapter and please keep the reviews coming! Thanks again everyone!**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

Have you ever fallen asleep in the arms of your lover only to have your whole world peacefully slip away? That's exactly how I felt after returning from the library and laid within Erik's arms. The strong scent of his cologne filled the air I breathed, and I inhaled it deeply, never getting enough of the spicy aroma. Falling asleep in Erik's arms was something I never wanted to end. Though, I hated waking the following morning to find him gone. It always happened like that. I would find myself in his arms, and then the next thing I knew, I was on the mattress instead. Gustave was gone as well, his spot on the floor was empty and messy.

I stood up from the bed, and folded the blankets that Gustave had slept in before dressing my bruised body. I soon found myself wandering around the deserted Phantasma park searching for the two of them, which didn't take long. Where the Ferris Wheel had burned down, I found Mr. Squelch working with a few other of Erik's freaks. They were welding metal together, and repairing what ever needed to be fixed. I approached Mr. Squelch as he was bending some metal together and looking over a blue print of what seemed to be Erik's sketch of the new Ferris Wheel.

"Ah, Christine, long time no see." he said, placing down the metal he was bending with his monstrous strength.

"Rebuilding Phantasma?" I questioned.

"Yes, the boss got some of us together to help. It's the least we could do after all he's done for us."

"Do you happen to know where he is?"

"He's around here somewhere. He had the boy with him too. I would check over by the sliding boards."

I thanked Mr. Squelch, and headed in that direction. When the sliding boards were in view, I saw Gustave laughing as he slid down the tall contraption with Erik standing near the ladder. Once Gustave was at the bottom, he ran back towards Erik, laughing and seeming to be having a great time.

"Can I go again, papa?" he begged the masked man. "Please…."

"My boy, you've already gone down at least ten times, if not more…"

"Please, papa, just once more. Pleeeeease?"

I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the two of them. My husband was a pushover when it came to both me and especially Gustave.

"Alright, off you go then. But this is the last time. Your mother is probably wondering where we disappeared to."

When Gustave was at the top of the ladder, I approached Erik. He smiled warmly, and leaned in to give me a morning kiss.

"I should have known you would have come looking for us." he said.

"Spending some quality time with Gustave I see?"

"Well, he takes after me, and I was beginning to go crazy sitting up in that small room. God only knows the boy was probably ready to jump straight out the window."

"Right, so what is your brilliant plan?" I teased.

"To tire him out and then get to work while he naps." Erik paused. "Though he's already been running about Phantasma for the past two hours, sliding down this contraption ten times already and he's showing no signs of slowing down."

"Yes, well, who does he take after?"

Erik rolled his eyes, and I laughed. Gustave came running back around from the slide, and seemed surprised to see me.

"Mother! You came to join us!"

He ran to me, and embraced his arms around my waist. His tight squeeze brought out some of my pain, and I cringed. Erik, who had seen my reaction, grabbed Gustave by his shoulders, and pulled him away.

"Not so tight, boy. Your mother is sick."

Gustave backed away, ashamed at what he had done. I wasn't mad at him, he was just an innocent child. He didn't know anything about rape or the pain I was feeling.

"Erik it's ok." I assured. "Gustave it's fine, really."

The two of them stood side by side, staring at the ground, ashamed at one another.

"Hey, how about we get something to eat. I'm starving." I replied, switching the subject.

Gustave jumped up and down, excited over my suggestion.

"Can I get waffles and ice cream?"

I nodded, and scooped Gustave up into my arms.

"You sure can."

"No, Christine."

We both silenced, and glanced over at Erik. Why did he look so angry?

"Erik, what's wrong?"

"We're not going to breakfast."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not putting myself in that situation again."

I placed Gustave down, knowing that Erik was afraid of something happening to him again. I placed my hand under his chin, and lined his eyes with mine.

"Erik we'll go to a diner for oddities. I would never put you in that situation with the town's people ever again."

"I don't enjoy showing my face at any public place."

"Erik, you'll be fine."

Finally, Erik agreed and I lead him and Gustave to a small diner in Phantasma. Of course the place was closed off to the public, but Erik had to keep them open for the oddities that lived inside the park. We took a booth towards the back of the diner, and I sat beside Erik to comfort him. For some odd reason, I felt more comfortable eating around oddities than with my own kind. Though I knew Erik was on edge, waiting for someone to make fun of him at any time. When the waitress with purple and orange hair placed our orders down in front of us, I thanked her and began digging into my meal. I had ordered scrambled eggs with some English tea, Gustave had ordered his waffles and ice cream, and Erik had ordered a few pancakes. As I picked at my eggs, I noticed Erik was struggling with cutting his pancakes due to the fact that he only had the use of his one hand. Before he could become frustrated, I placed down my fork and tended to his plate.

"Here, Erik, let me help you."

I knew he didn't like the fact of me helping him cut his food, but he wasn't going to get it done any other way. When his pancakes were cut into little pieces, I slid his plate back to him, and continued on with my breakfast. When Gustave was eating his ice cream, I couldn't help but giggle when I noticed it smeared all around his mouth.

"Gustave, you have ice cream all over your mouth."

My son wiped it away with his sleeve, but I stopped him before he stained his shirt further. I licked my napkin, and began wiping the sticky substance from his mouth.

"Mother, that's so gross." he moaned, trying to back away from the napkin.

"No it's not."

My eyes glanced up from Gustave, and towards the isle….but something wasn't right. Someone was looking at me….and that person was Raoul. He was sitting in a booth close to the door, looking my way and sipping on a cup of coffee. He knew I noticed him, and placed his finger up to his lip, motioning me to be quiet. What scared me even more, was when he ran his finger under his neck in a slitting throat gesture.

"How's your breakfast, Christine?" I heard Erik ask.

My heart was racing, wondering what Raoul was up to. My husband was weak, and it would be the perfect time to strike…I only hoped he wouldn't.

"Christine, did you hear me?" Erik repeated.

I picked up my fork again, and finished my breakfast.

"Yes, it's fine."

When we finished our breakfast, Erik paid, and we began to walk out. I closed my eyes upon passing Raoul's table, hoping that nothing would happen. When we were outside, Gustave ran ahead as Erik paced himself with his walking stick. I couldn't continue like this. If Raoul was around, I couldn't risk him popping out of no where. Raoul was following me for a reason, and I needed to find out why.

"Erik, I think I left something at the diner."

"I'll go back with you." he said.

"No. You're having enough trouble walking as it is. Just go catch up with Gustave, and I'll join you shortly."

When Erik walked away, I headed back to the diner, only to see Raoul still sat in the same booth he was in when we left.

"Ah, Christine." he smiled, and motioned me to take a seat. "Where's your monster?"

I was trembling terribly, but I couldn't let him hurt Erik.

"Why are you following me?" I asked angrily.

"Christine, why would you think I would follow you?" he sipped on his coffee, and placed the mug back down. "Why cant I just come into a diner and enjoy a cup of coffee without being accused of following you?"

"Because you are, Raoul."

He smiled evilly.

"You're right, maybe I am. Just checking on your monster of a husband. But it's you that has been on my mind. How are you Christine? How's the pain?"

I sat there shaking uncontrollably, just wanting to get up and leave him.

"Christine, you're shaking. Why? Does the mere sight of me frighten you? Surely your husband has that affect on you."

When I felt his sweaty hand place itself over mine, I pulled away and made eye contact with him.

"Please, Raoul. I beg you to leave Erik alone."

"Why would I do that? He's weak. When the fox hears the rabbit scream, he comes a running….and not to help."

"What do you want, Raoul?"

"You, Christine. Tell me, has the monster taken you a single time since I touched you?"

"I'm incapable of doing that, Raoul. Because of you, I had to have stitches."

Raoul laughed loudly, as I sat there disgusted.

"What's so funny?"

"You had to get stitches? Are you telling me that I'm bigger than your monster?"

"That's not funny! He's a better lover than you could ever be! He's caring, and gentle!"

Raoul slammed his hands down on the table, and stood.

"He's a monster, Christine, and I swear to you that I will destroy him. He should have been put out of his misery long ago."

"I need to get back to him now."

Raoul grabbed my wrist, causing me to turn back to him.

"We'll be in touch, Christine. Perhaps I'll think of the perfect execution date for him."

I was so scared, that I pulled away and rushed out the door. Raoul was going to kill Erik! What was I going to do? He was going to kill Erik and take me back to Paris with him. Maybe he was kidding? Maybe he wasn't going to kill him. But this was Raoul! He would surely harm Erik anyway he could. I found Gustave playing at the Phantasma playground, with Erik standing there watching him. I took a deep breath, and tried to calm myself down. If something was going to happen to Erik, I couldn't let it happen with his body being in the condition it was in.

"Ah, you're back. What took you so long?" he asked.

"I…um…" Think, Christine, think. "I bumped into Meg."

Erik rolled his eyes upon hearing my response.

"Sorry for asking."

I pulled at Erik's right arm, wanting him to follow me to the Phantasma library. We would be secluded from any other soul, and I could help him with recovering his arm.

He followed me, and step by step, we made it to the empty library.

"We could get in trouble for this." he teased. "Breaking and entering on public property."

Erik laughed, and took out his key to unlock to door.

"Then again, these are some of the perks of being married to the owner."

I would have laughed at his joke, but was too worried about Raoul at the moment to think of anything else. Once inside, I frantically closed the door behind us, and locked it. I took a breath, and turned to Erik, ready to help him with his arm.

"Ok…" I looked around, and found a table to sit right next to where we were standing.

"Here, sit down." I motioned him to sit, and I took a seat across from him.

He placed his immobile arm on the table, and I gently massaged his fingers.

"Are you ok, Christine? You look as if something is terribly wrong?"

"No, everything is fine. Look, let's just work on your arm."

Erik nodded, and I pulled my hand away from his.

"Ok, Erik, move your fingers."

I sat there looking at his hand, hearing him straining through the pain.

"Do it, Erik." I demanded. "Move your fingers."

"I can't." he groaned.

"You're not even trying."

"I am, Christine." he assured. "I'm trying my hardest."

"Don't stop."

Once more, the staining continued, and I saw his index finger start to twitch.

"You're doing it."

When he couldn't do anything more, I took his hand into my own, and began bending his fingers back and forth.

"Like this, Erik. Take control."

I was like a mad woman. I moved his fingers in and out, ignoring the agony that was escaping from his lips.

"Christine, stop!

He pulled his arm away from me, and looked up at me, his face filled with utter disgust.

"What's gotten into you? You're acting crazy."

He was right. I was so worried about Raoul hurting my angel, that I wasn't even helping him regain the use of his arm, I was only making it worse.

"Sorry. You're right."

"Perhaps we should try something else." he said, standing to his feet and approaching the piano. I stood behind him, and watched as he placed his left hand over the keys. I gently pressed down gently on each finger, each time hitting a different note.

"Do you think you can bend your fingers on your own?" I asked.

"Maybe."

I knew my Erik was trying his hardest. I could see it in his face each and every time he would try to bend his fingers. Sometimes only one finger would bend enough to press down on a key, sometimes even two.

"You should keep your arm in a sling." I suggested. "It could help."

"Maybe you're right."

"You look tired. Did you sleep last night?"

"My arm was bothering me."

I kissed his neck gently, and suggested that he use the sling to stay more comfortable at night.

"Would it be possible to go home tonight, Christine? To sleep in our own bed? I do miss it."

I wasn't sure if Raoul knew where we were staying, but I did know that he knew where we used to live. I didn't want to risk him killing us in our sleep.

"No, Erik. We have to stay at the café, if only for a while more."

"Right. Sorry for suggesting such a thing."

"It's ok."

I knew Erik was exhausted, and decided to go back to the café. Once we were there, Gustave joined us. I spent the remainder of the day entertaining Gustave in the café while Erik was upstairs resting. My son was sitting there drawing, while I was watching him.

"I had fun with papa today."

"Did you? That's good. I think you tired him out."

Gustave shrugged his shoulders, and continued drawing.

"Don't you have fun with him, mother?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"When will he get better?"

"Hopefully soon, Gustave. It's getting late, we should get to bed."

I helped my son clean up his pencils, and followed him upstairs. Once we were standing outside the door, I motioned for him to be quiet just incase Erik was still asleep. I slowly opened the door, and looked over at the bed to see Erik fast asleep, with his arm laying in a sling across his chest. Gustave changed quietly, and crawled into his blankets before closing his eyes. I threw a nightgown over my bruised body, and crawled in beside Erik.

"Christine?" he spoke ever so softly, as I placed my head down on his chest.

"It's me. Go back to sleep."

I placed my hand over his thigh to notice that he wasn't wearing any trousers.

"Erik, are you ok?"

"Sore."

"Let me make you feel better, my love."

I wanted to take away Erik's pain so much, that I was willing to do anything for him. I crawled beneath the covers, and began kissing each and every bruise all around his thighs.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're an angel?" he cooed as I lovingly kissed his thighs.

"Only for you, my love."

After a while, I plopped down beside him, and wrapped my arms around his chest.

"Feel better?"

"Absolutely."

"We'll work on your arm tomorrow. Maybe all you needed was a goodnight's rest."

My husband yawned, and curled up beside me.

"Let's hope so."

I closed my eyes, quickly fell asleep. Once more, I fell into horrible dreams filled with Raoul killing my angel in all sorts of ways. One dream Raoul stabbed him with a knife until Erik's heart fell right out of his open chest. Another dream, both Erik and I were at the beach when Raoul drowned him. I tossed and turned, sweating profusely, and continuing with the horrible dreams. These dreams were trying to tell me something. These dreams were about guilt and about holding back information from Erik. I wasn't sure what time it was, but my constant movement eventually caused Erik to wake and shake me out of another dream.

I jolted up in bed, and gasped for air, thanking god that Erik was laying beside me and not dead.

"Christine, would you stop moving around." he groaned.

I wiped the sweat from my face, and sat up to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry. Did I hit something?"

"Yes, my left arm."

"Sorry."

"No, it's perfectly fine. I just wish you would stop having these nightmares and waking me up. Not that I need sleep anyway, it's just that…well…they hurt."

I couldn't continue this charade. My lies had to stop. Everything had to stop at this moment. I had to tell Erik the truth about Raoul and what he did to me. At least with it all off of my chest, I would hopefully be able to get a good night's rest.

I pulled my knees to my chest, and thought about what to say to him.

"Erik…I…"

But before I could continue, Erik was up and throwing on his robe.

"I'm going to make some tea. It's nearly morning anyway."

He left the room, and I sat there in the darkness, wondering what to do. Should I stay and sweep everything I was going to tell him under the rug until another day? Or should I chase after him? I was so tired and all I wanted to do was rest, but I knew the nightmares wouldn't stop, until the truth came out. I took one last breath, before heading down the stairs to the café, where Erik was heating up a kettle of water.

'Come for some tea too?" he asked. "How many lumps of sugar do you want? Let me guess? Two like usual?"

I stood there in the center of the café, completely dumbfounded as how I should start.

"Erik, could…..we…could we talk?"

He softly giggled, and handed me a steaming cup of tea.

"Well, Christine, we are talking."

"It's important."

My straight face had warned him to stop joking, and he took my concern seriously.

"Alright, mon ange."

He pulled out a chair for me, and sat down as well. My long sweaty fingers traced up and down my steaming mug as I tried to think of what to say.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Erik responded, ending the silence between us.

"Yes, right. Well….I just don't know how to put this. It's been very hard for me to say, but I know in order to sleep again, I have to explain everything to you."

"Everything?" Erik's clouded eyes gazed into mine, burning for the answers I had swimming around my head.

"Erik, I should have come out earlier with this information, but I couldn't tell you. I didn't want to risk your safety."

"Go on."

Christ! He was interested now, and I wasn't even sure why I was babbling on like I was. Just spit out the answers and be done with it! Stop beating around the bush. Maybe I didn't want to spit out the answers. But I knew there was no going back. Once Erik was purely interested in something, he would stop at nothing until his mind was completely filled with everything he wanted….and right now, he wanted answers.

"I know who set Phantasma on fire."

I looked down at my steaming tea, wanting nothing more than to be able to shrink myself and dive into my mug. I didn't dare look at Erik after saying such things. I knew right now at this very moment, he was probably on the borderline of losing his temper.

"Well Christine, I am very disappointed in you for not coming clean with this information sooner."

"I know, I was afraid."

"And just how do you know this person?" Erik asked, voice raised, and temper rising.

"Because….because…" god spit it out already! I took one last breath, before blurting out the reason why. "Because he was my rapist."

"Christine? How did this happen?"

There was no going back, it was time to confess everything.

"Gustave and I awoke to the smell of smoke. Our son was so afraid of the whole park burning down that he ran right out of the café. I ran after him, and lost track of where he went."

I paused, knowing the horror that was to come next.

"Go on, Christine." Erik's voice coaxed anxiously.

"I was surrounded by thick smoke, coughing and not knowing where Gustave ran off to. Then….." I didn't want to tell Erik anything more, but knew I was almost home safe.

"Then I was grabbed. I wasn't sure by who, but he dragged me into the maze of mirrors. He lit a match, and there in front of my face was Raoul…"

I stopped after that, sobbing to myself and squeezing my eyes shut. There was an extremely long stretch of silence, before I heard the sudden smash of glass. I opened my eyes, and noticed that Erik had dropped his mug, for the floor was now covered in its remains. His face was turning red, his right hand squeezed into a fist, ready to strike at any moment.

"He…he raped you?" was his angry question.

I nodded, afraid of what was to come. And at that very moment, my horrors came true. Erik's temper let loose, he flipped over our table with one strong angry arm, and punched in the wall….it was horrible!

"I'll tear that boy limb from limb! How dare he! How dare he rape my wife!"

Erik paced around the café, turning over every piece of furniture that he came across. I thought I was home free, but Erik wasn't going to let me off just that easy. Soon, he was face to face with me, and I found myself right up against the wall.

"You lied! You lied to your Erik!" he screamed. "Christine lied to Erik!"

"No…" I cried. "I didn't want to say anything."

"All this time! All this time and she wouldn't tell her husband a thing! Erik has done nothing but care and you couldn't even tell him the truth!"

I cowered my body against the wall as his rage continued. I knew I had hurt him, but what was I to do? I had only wanted to get everything off my chest, but it was too late.

"I'm sorry." I cried. "Please…..please, Erik!"

My husband wouldn't listen, he began storming back up the stairs, stumbling along the way with me chasing behind him.

"I made a mistake, Erik!" I called. "I should have told you!"

He wasn't listening to me. He was hurt, and I knew there were no words strong enough to gain his forgiveness at this time. My husband threw open the door to our room, not even caring that Gustave was asleep, and marched over to the bed. Only when I reached the room, I turned on the lights, ready to bleed my heart and soul out to Erik, only something was wrong…..There on the floor, where Gustave had been sleeping was an empty spot….Our son was gone!

* * *

**Ok, sorry for the cliffy! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Maybe faster if the reviews keep flowing in like they are! Thanks Guys! You're the best!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews! More action is headed your way!**

**

* * *

**

**Christine's POV**

My son was gone…Gustave was gone! I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe what my very own eyes were showing me. I frantically lifted the blankets, hoping to find him laying beneath them, but he wasn't. My son was truly gone.

"And what the hell is the matter with you!" Erik barked from across the room. "Feeling guilty are we? I'm not in the slightest of moods for another word from you."

This was only going to make matters worse, but my son was missing. Maybe he just went outside for a while. Yea, that's it! But Gustave never went outside at such an early hour. It was still dark, so where would he go? I began to sob into one of the blankets I held in my hand, wishing for this nightmare to be over.

"God damn it, woman! Stop that crying! You're a better actress than I thought!"

"He's gone, Erik!" I cried. "Gustave is gone!"

My eyes were full of tears, my body was trembling, and there was Erik, stomping towards me. When he realized that Gustave had disappeared, all the rage he was feeling inside let loose. I believed Raoul had something to do with it, but I wasn't sure. Erik grabbed his walking stick, and slammed me against the wall.

"This is all your fault! You scared him off!"

My husband didn't waste any time, and began rushing to the door.

"Where are you going!"

"To find my son!"

I stood there for a few moments, thinking about where he could have gone off to. I didn't want to think about the possibility of our son being kidnapped, but what choice did I have? It wasn't like him to just wander off in the middle of the night. Maybe Erik was right, maybe our fighting had just scared him. I wiped my eyes, and ran down the stairs to catch up with Erik. Once I was outside in the thick morning fog, I heard Erik calling out Gustave's name in the distance. I followed Erik's voice until I bumped into him. He was so angry at me that he pushed me away from him, and continued searching every inch of Phantasma.

I followed him like a bad puppy, with its tail between its legs, knowing the trouble I had caused. Where ever Erik looked in to, I double checked. We spent almost two hours, searching everywhere in Phantasma that he could have gone to, but each and every time we came up short. By sunrise, my theory about Gustave being kidnapped was becoming truer by each second. I wanted to suggest it to Erik, but kept my mouth shut while I was so close to him. At one point, Erik just stopped searching and stood in place, trembling and running his hands through his dark hair.

"What am I doing?" Erik mumbled to himself. "I know what I have to do…."

He was acting as if I weren't even standing there beside him. He circled in place a few times before hurrying off headed to the gates of Phantasma and towards town. He was forbidden to be anywhere in town! Where was he going?

"Erik! Wait!"

I caught up to him, and tried to pull his arm, but he just snatched it away.

"Go away! Don't you think you've done enough damage!"

This hurt me. I had only meant to tell him the truth, but instead, I only made things worse.

"Where are you going?"

"To do something I should have done long ago!"

I followed Erik down the deserted streets all the way to where the Coney Island Police station was. Even when he entered through the front door, he let it slam in my face instead of holding it for me like he usually did. I rubbed the pain away from my nose before entering to catch up to him. There was one officer sitting behind a desk, and older man who seemed to have been an officer for quite sometime.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked, looking down at his watch.

He knew there was obviously a problem due to the early hour it was.

"I want to report a kidnapping."

The officer motioned for Erik to sit down in front of the desk, but he didn't obey.

"I'll stand thank you."

"So explain to me why you're here?"

"My son disappeared. His mother and I searched everywhere but came up short. I believe I even know who did it."

Erik was speaking so fast, that I wasn't even sure if the officer understood everything he was saying.

"Wait a minute, don't I know you?" the officer asked ignorantly.

Erik slightly shook his head, but the officer began to dig through his drawers. I wasn't sure what he was looking for, but when he pulled out a photo of Erik, I knew exactly where this was headed.

He slapped the photo down in front of him, and gave him a look of disgust. The photo was from when Erik was put in jail for his rage at the diner. He wasn't wearing his mask, but I knew why he was showing my husband the photo.

"Mister E, The infamous diner monster."

"Please, I have no time for this! My son is missing!"

"And in your file it states that you are not to be seen in town…ever!."

"I wouldn't have come if it wasn't an emergency. That bastard has my son!"

"You're accusing someone for the kidnapping of your son? In this part of town everyone is innocent until proven guilty. Now, I don't like freaks like you, coming in here and accusing normals like us. What proof do you even have?"

"He raped my wife! Why wouldn't this man take my child!"

The officer began to laugh, causing Erik to squeeze his fist in anger.

"Are you sure he raped your wife? Perhaps she went willingly."

I couldn't stay silent any longer. I came forward like a bat out of hell, and slammed my hands down on the desk.

"Don't you speak about my husband in such a way! Our son is missing, and we need your help."

The officer leaned close to me in his chair, and grabbed my wrist.

"Now you listen here, Madame. In these parts of Coney Island we look our for the normals. Maybe you should stop pointing fingers, and start looking at your so called husband. I'm sure he would love to get his hands around somebody's neck….After what he did at the diner, I wouldn't put anything past him."

Erik snatched the officer's hand off mine, and began twisting it. I backed away, only looking back when I heard the safety of a gun being pulled back. There at the desk stood the officer pointing his gun to Erik's head.

"If you don't want your wife cleaning your guts off the floor, you better let go. But then again, I would love to blow away a freak. One less weirdo walking around making my job harder."

Erik growled in frustration, and pushed the officer back into his seat.

"Now I'm giving you until the count of ten to get your ugly monstrous ass out of this building and off the grounds of Coney Island. And if I ever see you around here again, I won't think twice about throwing you in the slammer on trespassing charges."

Erik snatched his walking stick, and began heading to the door, but not before smashing a window with his stick.

"Do it again, monster and I'll lock you up right now!"

I was still standing there in the center of the police station, terrified and feeling alone. When the officer realized that I was still standing there, he stood up from his seat, and yelled at me.

"Hey! What the hell does this look like? A shelter? Get the hell out of here!"

Erik and I were on our own. We had no one to turn to in town because of what Erik did and who he was. By the time I caught up to him, I noticed that he was headed up to our flat. Wondering what he was up to, I ran inside and up the stairs. When I reached the door, it was locked, but I could hear things being smashed from inside.

"Erik!" I pounded on the door with all my might. "Open up! Open up you hear me!"

Moments later, the smashing noises seized, and the door opened with Erik standing in the way.

"Right, I bet I know why you're here." he snarled in that devilish Phantom of the opera tone. He turned away for the slightest of seconds, returning with my dresses, and threw them straight into my chest.

"Is that everything?" he asked me.

I stood there completely taken by what he was doing. When he noticed how big my eyes were, he paused before reaching for something else.

"Right, how could I forget!"

Suddenly, he piled our framed wedding picture on top of the pile of dresses, along with a few of my favorite necklaces he had bought me over the years…but what stopped my heart, was when he removed his silver wedding band from his finger, and threw it on top.

"There, Christine! You have everything! Now just go!"

When he slammed the door shut, I sunk to my knees, uncontrollably sobbing, tangled in the dresses that were laying at my feet. I picked up his silver wedding band, and held it tightly within the palm of my hand.

"Erik stop this! He's my son too!"

"You obviously don't care about the wellbeing of our child, Christine! Damn you woman!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

I sat my back up against the door, thinking about what to say. And as weird as it was, I could somehow tell that he too was leaning up against the door on his side of the flat.

"I do care about him, Erik! I didn't mean for things to turn out this way. I should have told you about what Raoul did the moment I awoke in the hospital."

"But you didn't! You fed me lies to keep me quiet!"

"Does it mean anything to you that I cared about your safety!"

"What about yours!" he argued. "Damn it, woman! What about yours!"

There was a long pause, and the sound of Erik faintly crying on the other side of the door.

"It was rape, Erik. This I swear to you. I never slept with Raoul before."

"Don't lie to me! You two were a couple of love sick puppies back in Paris. Do you think I enjoyed watching the both of you kissing in the halls and on the roof of the opera house! Did you care about me then? Did you care that my heart was being torn from my ribcage, Christine! No!"

"I was stupid, Erik. After he did what he did to you…..I don't love him and I never slept with him!"

"Liar!"

"It's only you, Erik, it's only ever been you! I gave you my childhood! And you gave me yours!"

"I gave you nothing! My master took my childhood! Oh, Christine you have no idea what I went threw my entire life…I thought I found love! I thought God had finally given me what I never had…..And now I know it was a joke. How could anyone love me? How could someone as beautiful as you ever touch something so hideous!"

"Erik, stop!"

"And now our child is gone forever. My life is over….."

"Erik, what are you saying?" I sobbed.

"It's over, Christine."

"What is?"

"Everything! Including this marriage."

When I heard Erik speak of such things, it felt as though my heart was being squeezed in someone's fist. He was talking nonsense. How could Erik, my sweet angel of music ever think of something so horrible?

"You're talking madness! I love you! I love you, Erik!"

"I thought I did….I was once madly in love with you, Christine. I thought you felt the same way. But now I know that you only care about yourself. I should have seen the signs. I showered you in gifts, and my love. But never once, have you ever given me anything."

"I told you I loved you! I sang.."

"And so did Carlotta…"

That was one of the coldest things I had ever heard him say. Indeed over the years I had not given Erik anything. Of course I had sang, and told him that I loved him, but never once had I ever tried to figure out his birthday, or buy him a piece of jewelry. Had I really been that selfish over the years? But then again as the old saying goes, you don't know what you have until it's gone.

"I never….I never thought any of that meant a thing to you. You told me that just being married to you was enough."

"Would it have been enough for you?"

Erik was right. I did enjoy all the surprises and romantic things he had done for me over the length of our marriage. Without them, those years spent with him would have been mighty boring. Erik had been the one keeping our marriage and romance alive. God! I was so selfish!

"How come you never told me this before?" I asked, fighting back tears.

"Because I'm a monster, and what right does a monster have to ask for anything more than he already has?"

"Erik, let me inside. We can talk about this, we can get our son back. Believe me, I had no clue that you felt this way. But most of all, I feel selfish."

"Do you know why I did all those things for you, Christine?"

"Why?"

"Because I loved you. Do not apologize for the love that you didn't feel."

After a long silence, I felt the door from behind me open. I stood up, and noticed that his eyes were tear soaked and red. I knew that he was just as upset as I was, if not more.

"Come…..come inside. We'll figure out where Gustave is."

Erik left the doorway, and I picked up my belongings, and carried them inside. Our flat looked as if a tornado had gone through it. The room was separated with Erik's belongings on one side, and what ever was left of my things on the other.

I couldn't help but try to clean up, but Erik yelled at me for trying to do so. I knew he had yet to forgive me, and I couldn't blame him. I only hoped our marriage was salvageable.

"Don't touch a thing, woman! As you see it is how I want it!"

I plopped down against our bed, and fingered our wedding photo. My Erik was dashingly handsome, and looked extremely happy….what happened to that man? It was my fault, I had destroyed him! But what could I say? What could I possibly do to make him feel better? Or to forgive me?

Erik sat there at his piano, his arm resting in a sling while the other one was writing away with his pen.

"Don't think for a moment that I let you back in here because I forgave you. Gustave is a part of both of us, and we need to find him. Plus, you know the rat bastard better than I do."

"Erik…"

"Not another word!" he growled. "I'll throw you right back outside, and this time you won't be getting back in."

An awkward silence fell upon us, and then Erik spoke once more.

"So, where is he staying?"

I couldn't believe this! I was the victim, and yet, Erik was treating me as if I paid him daily visits.

"How the hell should I know?" I screamed. "He raped me! Remember! Why would I know where he's staying?"

"Don't lie to me, Christine!"

"I'm not, Erik! Don't you think that if I knew where he was staying that I would have made it a point to say "Erik, Raoul is staying at the Phantasma Hotel. We should check there!"

"Don't get smart with me!"

"I'm telling the truth!"

I knew Erik didn't want to accept the fact that I was being truthful to him, but at this point, I knew it was going to be hard for Erik to accept anything coming from me.

"Fine! Did he say anything to you, Christine? Anything at all about his whereabouts?"

I thought for a moment, thinking about what little information Raoul had told me. He usually didn't say much, besides threats towards Erik. But then I remembered how terrible his breath smelled the night he raped me. He smelled like a bottle of brandy, and I wanted to vomit over how terrible it was.

"Raoul's breath smelled like a pub."

"Jesus Christine, Christine! Is that it? Is that what you remember from him? That he had bad breath! Great! That's just brilliant!"

"I'm trying, Erik." I cried. "Don't you think I want to find our son just as badly as you!"

Erik paused for a few moments, and then looked back at me.

"You know, Christine, that might just be what I needed."

"What are you talking about?"

"We don't know where he's staying but we do know where he's drinking and sleeping."

"What? That makes completely no sense."

"Of course it does. There's a pub down town that has rooms right on top of it. He could most likely be staying there. Tonight when it is dark, I shall go into town."

I hardly spoke to Erik for the remainder of the day. He sat there at his desk, doing god knows what. I mostly sat where I was, wondering what Gustave was doing, or what he was thinking. Was he scared? Was he still alive? I wasn't sure, but I could only hope that he was alright. Erik was giving me the silent treatment, and I hated every moment of it. At one point, I rose to my feet, and began walking towards him. Only when I did, his voice warned me not to come any further.

"Take one step closer, and you'll be outside."

It was strange. It was like the Phantom of the opera was in Erik's place. My sweet comforting husband was no more. The Phantom had come out of retirement, and wouldn't share a single caring word.

At one point, I watched him remove his arm from the sling and begin bending it back and forth. It hurt to sit there and watch him cringing through the pain of maneuvering his arm, but I knew it was best to stay quiet.

When darkness overtook Phantasma, Erik stood to his feet, and threw on his cloak. I did the same, only Erik threw me over to the bed.

"You're not coming."

"Yes I am."

"Christine, you've done enough damage. I'll be back within the hour as soon as I get the answers I want."

I wouldn't stand for this! I got to my feet once again, and fixed my cloak.

"I said I was coming! He's my son too, Erik. I have a right to know."

It took a while, but Erik finally gave in to my request.

"Fine, but stay behind me and let me do the talking."

It was much easier to move about the town Erik was forbidden to walk into when in darkness. The hood on Erik's cloak hid his face from anybody, making it ever so simple to come and go as he pleased without being noticed. Erik had been right. On the other side of town, there was a pub with at least two floors of rooms atop of it. Probably to house the drunks that were too ill to walk home each night. It was a brick building, with neon green lights flashing above the door, drawing people in like a light draws a moth. I grabbed onto Erik's cloak once we were through the door so I wouldn't lose him in the crowds of people. The pub was so packed, that I had a extremely hard time walking with Erik to the bar. Men were laughing and being rowdy, people were spilling their drinks all over the place, causing me to get sprayed a bit, and most of all, it was hard to breath because of all the cigarette smoke.

There was a heavy set woman behind the bar, serving drinks with two other male workers. Erik pulled me beside him just in the knick of time before I could be sprayed with alcohol again.

"What can I get for you darling?" the woman asked in a thick Irish accent.

"I want to speak to the manager."

The woman slammed a glass mug down on the counter, and snarled.

"I am the manager. What do you want?"

"I want to know if a certain man came through here."

"Honey, lots of men come through this pub. How am I supposed to remember them all?"

"This one had a boy with him."

The woman thought a few moments, and then nodded.

"Yes, I do remember him. Rowdy one he was…..The boy wouldn't stop crying. He's been staying here a while, but today was the first time I seen him with the boy."

God! Raoul had been here! I only hoped he was here now.

"Is he here?" Erik asked.

"No, he left early this morning. I told him he couldn't stay here as long as he had the child with him because of what goes on in here at night. He got angry and left."

"Where?" Erik frantically asked. "Where did they go?"

"How am I supposed to know? He just mumbled something about going home, and left."

"How did the boy look?" I blurted out. "Did he look ok?"

Erik grabbed me by the arm, and squeezed tightly to get me to be quiet.

"Yes, he looked fine. He just cried a lot is all. Is something going on?"

"No." Erik replied. "Thank you.'

Erik drug me out of the crowded pub, bumping into people, and not even caring. Once we were outside again, he began storming off into the distance.

"Wait up!" I called.

"I told you to stay quiet! Damn it, Christine! You almost gave everything away!"

"What? By asking the condition our son was in!"

"Damn it, Christine, that bastard is taking our son back to Paris with him!"

"Yes, Erik, I heard the woman."

"But why? Why is he taking our son back to Paris?"

"I don't know…"

"Well I'm sure as hell going to find out. I'll be on the first ship to Paris as soon as morning arrives."

"Erik, you're supposed to be dead! If you go to Paris…."

Erik grabbed my shoulders and violently shook me.

"What? They'll do what, Christine? Re- kill me? Our son is in the hands of that monster! And I'm going to get him back no matter the risk!"

"Then I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not! May I remind you that you, Christine Daae are dead as well? What if people see us together? Eloping Paris as lovers will get us both hung in the gallows. Our son? If people find out about the Phantom of the Opera and Christine Daae having a child….it will be hell for all three of us."

"Nothing you can say or do is going to stop me from wanting to join you, Erik. I'm coming, and that's final."

Erik sighed deeply, and turned to continue walking back towards the flat.

"Is that a yes?" I questioned, catching up to him.

"Just stay out of my way, and obey my commands, then yes, you may go…Seeing that you're just as stubborn as me…"

I knew things between us were different, but I could only hope to rekindle our marriage piece by piece throughout our trip. Erik still might be talking to me, but I knew he was still angry. Even that night as I slept alone in bed, I thought about Gustave, and what the future held for both Erik and I? I knew something was terribly wrong with our marriage just because he was sleeping on the couch and not with me…..But I was going to try my hardest to fix my mistakes, and hopefully, just hopefully save us both….

* * *

**Wow lots of drama in this chapter! Please let me know what you think! It means the world to me and helps with the story! Love you all! **


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! Sorry about the couple day wait. I woke up on Saturday morning and decided to go kayaking for a few days at my campsite. So that's what I did. I'm back now….My Erik plushie came too, and enjoyed the marshmallows. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

Erik was so determined to save Gustave, that he had me up extremely early the following day to head towards the ship that would take us to Paris. It was still very dark, and chilly. I wrapped my cloak tightly around my body, and stayed close to Erik as we headed towards the marina. Once we were there, Erik pulled me violently on board as if he were a police officer pulling a criminal my its chains. Erik used to be gentle on me with everything, but now he didn't care…He snuck us on and we headed towards the bottom of the ship, to a room with one bed. I placed my suit case down on the mattress, and watched Erik take a seat at the old wooden desk that was placed up against the wall.

"Erik, what are we going to do once we arrive in Paris?"

"Find Gustave, of course. What did you think we were going to do? Sight see?"

I pulled my knees close to my chest, and stared at him.

"Erik, could we talk?"

"Once again, Christine, I am in no mood to talk to you. I told you to keep your mouth shut." he replied, taking out his note book and collection of fountain pens.

"I'm your wife."

"Were my wife." he snarled. "Once we get back to Coney Island, I'm filing for a divorce."

My chest was in the worst agony possible. Why? Why did Erik feel this way? It hurt me so much! I loved him! Why was he being like this? I know that I had done some things that were wrong and hurtful, but I didn't believe it was anything that we couldn't fix. In tears, I shifted off the bed, ran out of our room and up the stairs to reach the deck of the ship. I stood there against the railing, looking out as Coney Island was getting farther away. I knew it would soon be nothing more than a memory.

Standing close to me were a few married couples. One was standing up against the railing, flirting with one another and laughing. Another couple was holding hands and walking along the deck of the ship. Everyone had a mate. Even the seagulls flying high above the ship were in pairs. Everyone had a mate that seemed as though they couldn't be away from each other for a single second, everyone except me.

I buried my face into my arms that were resting on the railings, praying that Erik would forgive me. I had hoped the fresh sea air would clear my mind, but seeing the happiness within everyone else only made things worse. After a while, I decided to return to our room to rest. Only when I got there, Erik wasn't sitting at the desk like he had been when I left him. For a moment I believed that he was out wandering about the ship, but when I heard a disturbing gagging sound coming from the closet where the chamber pot was placed, I knew where he was. I opened the door, and stood there watching my husband vomiting into the rusty container.

I thought he was sick, but then I remembered about his motion sickness. When his vomiting subsided for the slightest of seconds, he sat there breathing heavily and wiping his mouth with a vomit stained cloth that was placed beside him.

"What are you looking at?" he growled before leaning over to vomit again.

"Do you need any help?"

"Unless you can stop me from vomiting, I suggest that you leave me the hell alone."

"Erik, I'm willing to help you. Why do you have to be so cold?"

"Just make yourself useful and get me a clean cloth out of the closet."

I did as he asked, and rushed to the closet where the towels and wash cloths were kept. When I returned, Erik was laying on the floor, completely exhausted from vomiting. I knelt down to his side, and wiped his mouth before helping him up.

"Just leave me alone." he groaned.

"You're ill."

Erik fought to get away from me, but he was too weak to move. I placed him down on the bed, and propped his head up on one of the pillows.

"Better?" I asked.

"For now." he groaned.

I didn't care what he thought. Erik was still my husband, and I still cared about him. I placed his mask down on the night table, and hopped up on the bed beside him. Erik had closed his eyes, and rested as I stayed by his side. I refused to leave him, and entertained myself with one of the books Erik had brought along in his bag. Not that I enjoyed the stories Erik read, but what else was I to do? Page after page, I flipped through the heavy leather bound book, reading words that were too advanced for my level, confused about what was going on within the story, and passing time. The rocking of the ship didn't bother me at all, but for Erik, it was murder.

"Christ, make this rocking stop." I heard him groan after a while.

"Aren't you glad I came along?" I teased.

"No, not really."

"I love you, Erik. Please say you love me too."

When he didn't answer me, I laid down beside him, and ran my fingers over his face.

"Did I ever tell you how handsome you are?"

Erik's eyes opened, and he looked up at me.

"Just let me rest, Christine."

For a while longer, Erik laid there resting in silence. When he couldn't endure the boredom of laying down any longer, he rose and mumbled something about getting some fresh air. I sat there wondering what I could do to make him feel better? I had to start figuring out something to get our marriage going again. Then I got the brilliant idea about sharing a romantic dinner with him. Everything needed to be perfect! After throwing on his cloak, he left the room and slammed the door on his way out. It was then that I draped the desk in a white sheet I had found in the closet, and hustled to the kitchen to find something we could eat. Apparently what the cooks were making was beef soup, and so after getting two bowls full of it along with a loaf of French bread, I walked back to our room and set it down on the table. I even found a candle and lit it in between both our spots.

Erik returned a little while later, and hung his cloak up over the bed post. When he turned and saw dinner sitting on the table, I could have sworn I saw him smile, but I wasn't sure because his mask covered eighty percent of his mouth.

"I thought we could have dinner together." I suggested, pulling out a chair for him to sit.

"Erik is sort of hungry." he said, thinking about whether to sit or not.

When he sat down, I took my seat across from him, and handed him a piece of the bread, but he refused to take it.

"No, thanks. I need to watch what I eat. I'm afraid to stuff myself with something as heavy as bread."

He twirled his soup around with his spoon a few times before leaning over to place a spoonful of the soup into his mouth.

"Did the fresh air help you?" I asked.

"A little."

"Maybe we could go up there together after we eat."

"I don't think so. I'm going right to bed after I get done eating."

"Well, it doesn't have to be today." I said. "It can be tomorrow or…"

"I said no." he barked. "Don't make me say it again."

I heeded his warning, and continued eating my dinner. It was obvious that I had done this all for nothing. He was still mad at me.

This was driving me completely mad! If Erik couldn't love me than I didn't want to live! The flame that had been burning within me let loose, and turned into a spreading wildfire. I slammed my hands down on the desk, grabbing Erik's attention.

"What? What do I have to do, Erik! I said I was sorry! I said I was sorry!"

"Oh, so let me guess, you thought by putting a bowl of shitty soup in front of me that I was going to whisk you over to the bed and make sweet passionate love to you? That everything was going to be ok, and back to normal? It's over, Christine! What part of it's over don't you understand!"

"He raped me, Erik! He raped me! I'm the victim! And I'm sorry that I didn't come clean with this information earlier, but I was scared. I want this fight to stop! I want us to be a loving couple like we were when we married! Damn it, Erik! I don't want to live without you!"

"You crushed me!" he yelled. "You crushed my heart, Christine!"

"And you crushed mine when you told me you didn't love me anymore. I know you do, Erik! I know deep down that feverish passion for me is still there."

"You know nothing!" Erik screamed this right before sitting back in his seat, and clenching his stomach. Moments later, he went running towards the chamber pot.

"Right!" I yelled. "Get out the easy way. Let your weak stomach let loose to get you out of an argument with me."

"You fed me that disgusting soup!" he screamed in between vomiting.

"And what of our son! What of Gustave!"

I approached the doorway of the room where Erik was vomiting, to see him gagging into the chamber pot.

"What about him? We're going to find him and go back to Coney Island." he stated.

"And what? Get a divorce?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Well we are, Erik. The boy has grown up surrounded by our love, and yet you want to separate it forever. What problem is so big that we can't resolve it as a married couple?"

"Your love towards me!"

"I do love you!"

"Then prove it to me! Prove it, Christine!"

"What do you want me to do?" I asked. "We're on a ship!"

My husband stood to his feet, and headed towards the door.

"We'll talk about this later, I'm going to get some more fresh air, and I don't want you to join me. I want to be alone. I want to think about this."

"Why? Because you love me?" I yelled.

"Enough, woman!"

"What is there to think about? What is your reason for wanting to be alone? You love me! I know you do, Erik. I'm the only woman you ever loved, and the only woman who ever loved you!"

"Because I'm ugly! If I were as handsome as your precious boy, I could have any woman I want!"

"And yet you would still pick me!"

"Damn you, woman!"

"I know you too well, Erik. You love me more than anything in the world. Please, Erik, we can work things out."

"This conversation is over until we find our son. Then maybe, just maybe, we'll talk."

He then left me alone. I fell asleep that night, tossing and turning before eventually waking at a very late hour, the spot beside me as empty as it was the moment I fell asleep. I reached over on the nightstand for Erik's pocket watch, and sat up to look at the time. When I saw that it was two thirty in the morning, I threw on my cloak, and headed towards the top deck. The night was extremely chilly, and the deck was completely deserted. I searched everywhere for Erik, not finding a single trace of him. Until I began to hear his voice singing. I followed its soft velvety sound around the corner and to the bow of the ship to find him standing there, singing the most sad song I had ever heard him sing. Curious, I stood there away from his sight, watching him like a lion watches its prey.

"God on high

Hear my prayer!

In his need you have always been there

He is young

He's afraid

Let him rest… heaven blessed

Bring him home!

Bring him home!

Bring him home…

He's the son you've blessed with me

He means everything to me

The summer's die one by one

How soon they fly on and on!

And I am old

And will be gone

Bring him peace

Bring him joy

He is young!

He is only a boy

You can take!

You can give!

Let him be

Let him live!

If I die!

Let me die!

Let him live

Bring him home!

Bring him home!

Bring him home…."

By the time the song ended, I had tears in my eyes. My husband wanted nothing more than for our son to be fine, and yet, it hurt deep down inside to know that he wanted a divorce. Heartbroken and completely upset, I leaned against the railing, and looked down at the water. How my body wanted me to jump, but my heart wanted Erik. Step by step, I stood up on the railing, holding onto the ropes that secured one of the ships captious lifeboats above my head. I stood there holding on for dear life, looking down into the roaring ocean, wanting nothing more than for my life to end…..but why hadn't I jumped yet? Why hadn't I ended my life? I knew I brought Erik nothing but pain, and if something had already happened to Gustave, I knew I would never forgive myself. Suddenly, I closed my eyes, and with a silence you could cut with a knife, I lifted my foot over the railing, ready to jump and meet my father again….But my angel's voice cried out.

"Christine! Stop!"

I opened my eyes, and looked to my side to see Erik standing there, his eyes wide and full of fury.

"What in god's name are you doing?"

"I can't live with it, Erik."

"Live with what?"

"You not loving me." I sobbed. "I heard you singing. I know Gustave's kidnapping is all my fault. I know that you can give him a life without danger. I put our son in danger, Erik!"

"You need to come down from there this instant, Christine." he said, extending a hand to mine.

"And what? Go on living with the Phantom of the opera? I don't want it, Erik! I want the man I married back!"

"Christine! Enough! You're going to get yourself killed."

"Maybe that was my intention! Do you think I'm standing here for the hell of it?"

Erik ran his fingers through his hair, and circled around in a fast pace, thinking about what to do.

"Christine, it doesn't have to be this way. We can talk, alright? Just promise me that you'll come down from there. Think about our son!"

Erik was right! What was I doing? What would Gustave think if I killed myself? Yes, I had put him in danger, but he loved me. Once again, Erik's hand extended itself to me and I reached to take it, only to slip. I felt myself falling towards the water, but I never hit… My eyes had been closed, but opened them when I felt myself stop falling. My angel was leaning over the ship, his right hand clung around my arm, holding me from falling any further.

He sighed in relief, and pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around me.

"Christine." were the words sweetly escaping his lips. "Never scare me like that ever again."

"I'm a horrible mother." I replied, ashamed of myself for doing what I had done.

"No." he assured. "No you're not. But why would you want to take your own life? Leave me with Gustave. What? What am I to tell the boy if you ever did that?"

I could hear the emotion in Erik's voice as he held me close to him. I had upset him, just as he had upset me.

"I'm sorry, Erik. I felt unwanted." I cried. "I didn't want to live, not without you."

Erik pressed me tighter to him, and kissed the top of my head.

"Oh, Christine, I came up here tonight to think about things….to think about you. You were right, Christine. You told me that I still loved you deep inside myself, and I didn't believe you. But after seeing you fall, the rest of my life flashed before my eyes….a life without you…. And it hurt, Christine."

"That's how it felt for me."

Erik walked me over to a nearby bench, and sat us both down, his right had intertwined with mine.

"Christine, it's hard for me to fall right back in love with you after all that's happened even know I love you. Yes, it's complicated, I know but just bear with me. It's going to take some time, but we'll work this out…or at least try."

I curled up beside him, and inhaled the scent of cologne that was indented into his jacket.

"And I'll try to be a better wife. I know I haven't been the best wife in the world, but I'll try to do better."

"You have been a good wife, Christine, but…." he paused to think of the right thing to say. "You are a good wife…"

I knew he didn't want to hurt my feelings, so he just kept it at that. I didn't need Erik to correct my mistakes. I knew where I had failed, and I promised myself to correct it.

"Come, Christine, it's late."

Erik stood up, and helped me to my feet to lead us back to our room. Once there, he helped me out of my cloak, and took his arm out of the sling. I crawled back into bed, watching him twist his left arm in the candle light of the room. I heard it crack each second, and saw his face making agonizing expressions.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Just fine." he replied, stripping his trousers from him, and hanging them over a corner chair.

I couldn't remember the last time Erik changed in front of me. The shadow of his thin body displayed on the wall behind him, moving every inch that he did. The candlelight making every one of his lumpy scars glow red and orange. I burned for him. I burned for him to crawl in bed beside me just as he was.

After throwing on a pair of night trousers, he crawled into bed beside me, curling up against my body. My chest made direct contact with his, and I sighed at the wonderful feeling of his heart beating up against my night gown.

Suddenly my eyes focused on his left arm. I had never seen it un-bandaged until now…Ever since his injury, he kept it bandaged tightly to keep out any infection, but now that it was bare, I noticed how hideous it looked. From his wrist down to the inside of his forearm was stitched up in dark thread. It was healing, but it looked so sore. I knew it would eventually turn into another lumpy scar.

I shyly placed my index finger at the top of his wrist, and began running it all the way down each stitch, tracing his injury. Erik had his eyes closed, but once he felt the sensation of my finger tracing his injury, he opened them.

"Does it hurt much?"

"I'll get used to it."

"The pain?" I asked.

"No, the scar."

It did look hideous, but my Erik had obtained it from saving my life.

"I love every part of you."

"I know, but I don't."

I then placed my lips at the top of his wrist, and began kissing each and ever crevice of his injury all the way to where it ended, before working my way back up.

"Oh, Christine." were the sighs that escaped his malformed lips.

I placed my head on his chest, and closed my eyes, finally feeling loved again.

"It's cold tonight, Christine, you better stay close." he said, moving closer to me, and wrapping the quilt tightly around us.

Yes, it would be a while before our marriage was back to normal, but until then, I was going to work my hardest to get it back to how it used to be….this I swore.

* * *

**Ok everyone, thanks again! And thank you Muse for those wonderful lyrics. I was already planning on putting that song into the story before you gave me the idea, but was stumped on how to edit them…but great minds think alike and you edited for me. Thanks friend! Please review everyone! **


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. I had a review about someone being confused over the fact that Christine couldn't have prevented the rape and so why is it her fault. I want to make things clear that when Christine mentioned the part about fixing her mistake, it had nothing to do with the rape. It was clearly meant to state the fact about her not doing enough for Erik. About how Erik didn't think she loved him because she never gave him a present or anything but words throughout their marriage. That's what I meant. Hope this clears things up. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

The first thing I woke to was the sound of Erik screaming, then the feeling of someone tossing around beside me. I opened my eyes, and noticed Erik kicking in his sleep, along with moaning out random pleas. I sat myself up, and shook him gently, hoping to wake him out of his nightmare.

"Erik, Erik, wake up…"

After a few shakes, Erik jolted awake, sweat pouring down his face, and his breathing harsh and labored.

"Breathe, Erik." I said, rubbing his back sympathetically.

After a few moments, he calmed down enough to take a breath and relax himself.

"Erik, what's wrong?"

Erik covered his eyes with his right hand, and groaned.

"Christine, it was horrible. Gustave was being murdered by Raoul and I couldn't do anything about it…my little boy…"

I wrapped my arms around his body, and rested his head on my chest.

"It's ok, Erik. It was only a dream."

"No, Christine, it was real. I saw everything…"

"But it was a dream, Erik. Shhhh…everything is going to be ok."

His chest heaved up and down for the longest time, cold sweat pouring down his face.

"I think I'm going to be sick." were his last words before rushing over to the chamber pot to vomit. My poor Erik was so sick between the motion of the ship, and the thought of something happening to Gustave, that he had his stomach torn to shreds.

I let him vomit in peace, and picked up his pocket watch to see that it was five in the morning. I knew that if I didn't get Erik something to help him with the vomiting, he was never going to get his rest.

"Erik, maybe we should take a trip to the ship infirmary."

"No, Erik is not going to go see a doctor." he argued, wiping his mouth with his hand.

"Well at least let me get you something to calm you down." I said, pulling on my robe, and standing up.

I knew Erik didn't want my help, but when I saw him begin to vomit again, I wasn't stopping myself from going to find something. I left the room, and walked down the dark corridors, the only sound being the rocking of the ship that echoed throughout the bottom deck. When I reached the infirmary, I stood at the front desk looking down at a nurse who was sitting behind it.

"Can I help you?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, my husband is seasick. I was wondering if you have something he could take to stop him from vomiting."

The nurse smiled, and stood up from her seat.

"Of course. At least sixty percent of the passengers have been getting sick from the constant rocking."

She walked over to an ice box that was on the other side of the infirmary, and took out a pitcher filled with a dark brownish liquid inside it.

"Have him drink this. It will settle his stomach."

"What is it?" I asked, leaning my nose over the opening to inhale it's gingery burning scent.

"It's ginger ale. Helps settle upset stomachs."

Satisfied with her answer, I carried the cold drink back to our room, and sat it down on the night table. Erik was laying in bed, a blanket wrapped around his thin body. I grabbed the empty drinking glass given to us by the ship, and filled it up with some of the ginger ale from the pitcher.

"Here, Erik, I brought you something."

It took a while, but Erik finally sat up after a few moments, and I held the cup up to his lips. He then slowly sipped it, and coughed after his first swallow.

"It tastes like soda pop." he moaned, pushing the glass away from his lips.

"It's called ginger ale, now drink it. The nurse said it will settle your stomach."

Erik took the glass off of me, and continued drinking, noticing the filled pitcher sitting the night table.

"I have to drink all of it?"

"Within time." I told him. "Not in one sitting."

"Good, because I hate soda anyway. If Gustave were here…."

Erik stopped, his eyes growing wet with tears again. My husband needed me, and I wasn't going to step away now. I sat down beside him, and intertwined my fingers with his.

"Hey, Gustave's going to be fine. We're going to find him, Erik."

"Makes me feel terrible for how hard I was on him throughout the years. Maybe if I would have been nicer…"

I interrupted him.

"You can't think like that. Everything is going to be ok, and when we find him, we'll go back to Coney Island and be a family again."

Erik took another sip of his drink, and nodded, trying to keep himself thinking positive. While he sat there relaxing, I walked to the other side of the room where the vomit filled chamber pot was, and picked it up to clean it out.

"Oh, Christine, don't touch that mess." he said gesturing to place it back down. "I'll empty it before another episode hits me."

"Nonsense. You're ill."

It did smell horrible, but I tried to keep my face turned away from it as I approached the window. After dumping the contents out the window and hearing it splash into the ocean, I swiveled some water around inside it, and dumped it out into the ocean again.

"There." I said, placing the chamber pot back down in it's rightful place. "That wasn't that bad."

"Thank you. It's not everyday someone would be willing to empty out the exact chamber pot used by the Devil's child."

"Don't start that again Erik." I pleaded. "You're not hideous."

"Erik didn't have a chamber pot to vomit into when he was known as the Devil's child."

"What did you do?"

"Usually vomited on the hay of my cage. Then again, sometimes I would miss and wind up vomiting on my master's shoes. He lashed me seventy times for that."

"That's horrible, Erik." I whispered, feeling his pain.

"And Master would make Erik count out each lash."

I knew about what Erik's master did to him, but sometimes, he would tell me the most horrible things. Just when I thought I had heard everything, he would always come out and tell me something more horrible than the last.

"One, master!" Erik cried out, mimicking what his master made him do. "Two, master! Three, master! Four, master!"

"Erik, please…stop."

Erik didn't listen to me. He continued screaming out as if his master was lashing him at this very second, his face buried into his knees.

"Eight, master!, Nine, master!" he tore off the blanket, and threw it aside to reveal his scared back. "Ten, master! Eleven, master!"

"Erik, it's ok. You're not getting lashed." I said, lifting his face to meet mine.

"You don't have to count it out anymore. You'll never be lashed again, Erik."

"Sorry…" he said, looking around the room. "When Erik speaks about his past, he gets flashbacks."

"It's ok."

After wrapping the blanket around him again, I approached the closet that held the wash cloths, only to open it and feel something hard hit my head. I yelped in pain, and rubbed the top of my curl filled hair only to look down and see a cardboard box laying at my feet. When I picked it up, I shook it only to hear the sound of small objects rolling around inside of it. Curious, I opened it, and found a bunch of strange black and white objects laying on top of a folded board of some sort.

"How strange." I said out loud.

"What?" Erik asked.

"Nothing." I said closing the box. "It's nothing really. Just a strange box with weird objects inside of it."

"Bring it here." Erik insisted, reaching out for it.

I handed him the box, and opened it like a curious child opening a Christmas present.

"Wow, I haven't seen one of these in years." he said, taking out the board and setting it down on the mattress before dumping all the pieces.

"Erik, what is this?"

"It's a chess board." he said, beginning to set each piece down in its right place.

"What is a chess board?"

"A game. I used to play it with a friend all the time back in Persia when I was younger."

"You traveled to Persia?" I questioned sitting down on the bed.

"Yes, I've been to many places around the world. Believe it or not, Christine, I'm well traveled."

"Was this before or after your days in the freak show?"

"After, of course." he didn't bother explaining himself, and moved right along to preparing the board. "Ah, would you like to play me in a game?"

I had no idea on how to play, but if this would take Erik's mind off of Gustave and his sea sickness for a while, I was willing to try anything.

"Erik it's not even dawn yet." I yawned, plopping myself down across from him.

"If Christine does not wish to play, then Erik will play by himself."

"No, I'll play. I'll try to stay awake as long as I can."

My husband seemed excited over my agreement to play, and moved his black horse shaped piece.

"Your turn." he said, looking at me, just waiting for me to make the wrong move.

"Erik, I don't even know how to play."

"Oh, silly me. Erik apologizes. It's just that sometimes he still thinks it's Nadir who is sitting across from him."

"Nadir?" I questioned.

"An old friend." was his quick reply before moving on to teach me how to play. It was all white noise to me, but I paid attention to what he was telling me. He told me every possible move on the board, and what the whole point of the game was before explaining each piece to me. From the way he explained it, I knew he had probably been playing it for some time. It was now my move, and I sat there boggling around what Erik had told me. Finally, I picked up a pawn? I guess that's what they're called…or at least that's what Erik called them, and moved it one space in front of it.

"They can move two spaces on the first move." he warned.

When I tried to correct my mistake and move the pawn one more space, Erik stopped me and placed the pawn back in the first block I had sat it in.

"No. You made your move already. Just remember it for next time."

"So let me get this straight, you visited Persia and…"

"Lived in Persia." Erik corrected, moving one of his pawns two spaces towards mine.

"Ok, you _lived_ in Persia and played chess with a man named Nadir?"

"Yes. Your turn."

I looked down at the board, and moved another pawn two spaces.

"I lived in Persia, working as a magician for the court. Nadir was an officer who became my only friend, and we used to spend countless hours at night playing chess and smoking hookah to ease our troubled minds."

"How did that come to be?"

"What my friendship?"

I laughed.

"Well, yes, that and your late night chess rendezvous? I can't imagine you actually being friends with the law."

Erik moved another one of his pieces, and continued as I pondered over my next move.

"Well, he saved my life, and brought me to his home where he and his son Reza lived."

I moved my pawn right beside Erik's, only to have him groan, and take away my pawn.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Christine, you never move your pawn so close to mine." he scowled. "Now it's mine."

After a few moments of silence, he continued.

"To make a long story short, our friendship came to be because his son was very sick and I made him toys on my free time. They made him feel better, and so Nadir soon formed a bond with me. One day the Shah I had been working for ordered to have me killed because I refused to do her dirty work. When Nadir found this out, he saved me and brought me to his home in the hills."

"Still doesn't explain your chess get-togethers."

It didn't matter where I moved on the board. Piece by piece, Erik was making my side of the board empty.

"Like I said before, his son was very sick. For days Nadir would moap around his house, worrying about how bad his son's pain was. Well, I knew his illness would only get worse and so I mixed together a deadly potion and poured it into some pudding….."

Erik stopped, and looked up at me.

"I don't think I need to go any further with it. But Nadir was grateful that I put his son peacefully out of his misery. So to put a long story short, I had trouble sleeping at night, and would stay up and wander around. I soon found that because of Reza's death, he too had trouble sleeping…and so one night we met around a chess board and so it began…"

"Why did you stop? And where is Nadir now? Don't tell me you killed him too?"

Erik laughed in his throat, and shook his head.

"Well I stayed with Nadir for close to two years, but a year and a half into my stay with him, my health began to fail. I became addicted to morphine because it eased my pain, and Nadir didn't like it. I was a young man, but my health was very poor. I had to stay indoors, away from the sunlight, and constantly tolerated with Nadir yelling at me. Then, one morning I felt well enough to leave, and that's what I did….without a single goodbye."

"Then what?"

"Check Mate."

"What?"

"On the board, woman." Erik replied, moving his cornering his bishop with my queen.

"Anyway, I was so ill by the time I reached Paris, that I collapsed in the alley outside of the opera house. Madame Giry was just a girl then….She took me in, and that's where I healed and created the world you would one day know."

"Did Nadir ever see your face?"

"No. Erik refused to take it off. I told him the truth about my face, but he never asked to see it, and I was satisfied with just that. My ear drums were so sore from hearing the women in the Persian court scream at me when the Shah would tear my mask away. It was nice to finally have that seize."

Erik made his final move, and smiled.

"And that's the end of the game."

I yawned, and Erik had begun to set the pieces back on the board.

"Come, Christine, we shall play again."

"I'm not sure that I can stay awake much longer." I said, running my hands through my dark curls. "I'm still sleepy."

"Right, you wouldn't be able to think straight." Erik began packing away the game, and set it aside. "Sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you."

"No, it's completely fine. We'll play later."

I laid down, and pressed my head to the pillow. When I closed my eyes, I felt Erik covering me up, and then he laid down beside me.

"Get some rest, Christine."

"I think you should do the same."

"Yes, well, I'll try, but I'm not sure what good it will do me. Nightmares are a wicked thing."

I closed my eyes once again, ready to surrender to sleep, but Erik spoke once more.

"Which reminds me. You wouldn't happen to have my wedding ring would you? I mean, I did kind of throw it to you in my outrage the other day."

This made me so happy. He wanted back his wedding ring! I sighed deeply, and reached over into my coat pocket. When I handed him back the silver band, he placed it on his ring finger, and curled up beside me.

"For some reason." he began, kissing my curls. "I felt completely naked without it."

"And I felt wrong for keeping it."

Erik smiled warmly before kissing me on the lips, and pressing him close to me.

"Get some rest, mon ange. I'll be here when you wake."

"Help me sleep, Erik." I yawned. "Recite one of your beautiful poems."

"Erik believes he has nothing Christine hasn't already heard."

"Please. Make something up. You always make up the most wonderful poems. Remember when I used to beg you to tell me one right before I would fall asleep as a child?"

"And yet you still do."

I snuggled close to him, and kissed one of the scars that stretched from his shoulder all the way down over his left nipple.

"Alright, but then you must promise me to rest."

"I promise."

"_All it took was a little glimpse of your face_

_And I was in love for the first time_

_Your hypnotizing eyes_

_Your devilish grin_

_I just wanted to make you mine._

_All it took was a taste of your lips_

_A touch of your hands_

_And I was hooked yet another time._

_You and me, the way it's supposed to be_

_Anything else would be undivine._

_All it took was an affectionate day in your arms_

_A passionate night in your bed_

_And I never wanted to leave your side_

_Never ever again…"_

By the time Erik ended his beautiful poem, I was already asleep, in his arms, and under the warm covers, never wanting this moment to end.

When I awoke, I opened my eyes to see Erik sitting on the other side of the room, the chess board displayed on the table, dueling himself in a game.

"Erik, what are you doing?" I asked, stretching myself.

"Waiting for you to wake, of course."

"That must be rather boring." I suggested. "Playing yourself in a game of chess."

"When you don't have a partner, then you do the next best thing."

"Play yourself?" I giggled.

"Yes. But now that you're up, would you want to join me?"

I threw on my robe, and approached the table where Erik was sitting.

"I'll play." I told him. "But I want to be black."

"But Erik is always black."

"And I want to be black. Come on, Erik."

"No, you will be white."

"I'll only be white if you only use your left arm to play."

Erik needed to exercise his left arm, and I knew this way a way to get him to do it.

"It might be a long game." he said, looking down at his arm.

"I don't mind. I have all day."

Erik agreed, and the game started, his trembling hand struggling to pick up each piece.

"You can do it, Erik."

"You know, Christine. I might be able to pick up chess pieces, but I'll never be able to play the piano again."

"How can you say that?" I asked.

Erik placed down his pawn with a loud clatter that knocked over some of my pieces. I stood them back up, and couldn't help but notice Erik's frustration.

"I can't even put down a chess piece without ruining the whole board. How am I supposed to put together a beautiful symphony and play it without making it sound horrible?"

"We'll work on that, Erik. For now you just have to get your hand back to normal."

"Like that is ever going to happen."

I placed my hand over his left, and lightly squeezed his fingers.

"Erik, you're going to do fine."

My Erik stood from his side of the table, and pulled me to him, his left fingers slowly bending to brush my cheek.

"I can see that someday we will be back to normal….." he assured. "Someday…"

I was so happy over this, that I pressed my lips to his, savoring something I had missed ever so much. When he kissed me, I kissed him back with more force than I had been using. It stayed like this for the longest of moments, kissing, moaning one another's name, Erik's good hand running through my hair, while his other one stayed pressed to my cheek.

How I wanted to do nothing more than make love to him, but I knew I couldn't. My body was still in pain, and wasn't ready to make love again, but I still enjoyed his kiss. But suddenly, the whole side of the room shifted from a wave crashing up against the ship and we were knocked off our feet and landed on the bed, Erik leaning on top of me. A storm had started, causing Erik's stomach to churn once again. To insure that he wouldn't slip and fall, I pulled the chamber pot over to our bed so he wouldn't have to walk across the shifting room every time he needed to vomit…..It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Ok everyone, please review! Love you all!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. I can never thank you all enough for taking five minutes out of your busy day to day lives to post a review. Thanks again, and enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Christine's POV**

Why? Why did our ship have to hit a storm? My husband's stomach was just fine until the violent waves began hitting the ship and causing its once slow swaying to turn into a bumpy disaster. For hours waves pounded the ship, thunder cracking every few moments along with the droplets of rain leaking through the ceiling of our room. The constant swaying caused most of our small furniture to move from one end of our room to the other. The movement didn't bother me one bit, but Erik on the other hand had become completely ill. I was sitting against the metal headboard of our bed, with Erik laying in between my legs, his head resting on my thigh. His face had turned to a pale green tint, and his constant vomiting had made a mess of his crisp white shirt. I knew there wasn't a ginger ale strong enough to take away this illness.

When I could no longer bear to see him in his vomit covered shirt, I removed it from his body, and let him lay shirtless. My fingers brushed in and out of the dark strands of hair he had on his head, as he lay there resting and groaning from his discomfort. I tried to comfort him with saying how the storm would soon be over, but each and every single time I told him this, the movement within our room would only worsen. It wasn't very often that Erik laid in front of me without wearing a shirt. I knew the scars on his body disgusted him, and he felt that I shouldn't have to see them. The scars had come from his master's horrible beatings, but I didn't mind them at all. Some of the scars were so deep, that they made sunken indentations around his ribs and stomach from where his flesh had been burned off by a horrible lashing.

"How did you live through such an ordeal?" I asked, tracing my finger down a scar that started at his neck and ended at his rib cage.

"I wished for death." he managed to say before leaning over to vomit again.

I rubbed his scarred back sympathetically, ignoring the rough sensation of his scars. When he was leaning over, I got a good glimpse of his back, crisscrossing scars overlapping one another by the thousand, deep indentations splotched all around them, there were even spots where there wasn't any skin left, just exposed muscle that had healed over. I knew it still bothered him, because when my Erik slept, he slept on his stomach and not on his back.

"I never realized how uncomfortable it must be to lay on your back."

"When you have as much missing flesh and bumps as I do, one could only imagine how uncomfortable it is." he replied, wiping his mouth with his hand.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked referring to his stomach.

"As long as this storm keeps up, no."

Throughout the night, the storm continued to pound the ship, leaving Erik utterly exhausted from vomiting, and our room a complete mess. When it ended early the following morning, I finally shifted out of my sitting position and laid Erik down on the bed to rest. I shifted objects back into their proper places, and emptied Erik's vomit filled chamber pot all while he slept peacefully on the bed. I knew we were only a few days away from arriving in Paris, but that day couldn't get here fast enough. I only dreaded the trip back…..

To insure Erik got the right amount of sleep he needed, I kept quiet, and played myself in a game of chess, trying to figure out all the moves I could in order to beat Erik; something I knew I would probably never do. When I grew tired of pointlessly moving the pieces around the board, I filled a basin with hot water and cleaned myself. It wasn't a luxurious bath, but it was the best I could do until we got to Paris. After washing my hair, and drying it with a towel, I sat there at the desk, running a brush through my drenched curly locks.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" came the groggy words from across the room.

I turned to spot Erik sitting up from his slumber, reaching for his stained shirt.

"Erik, don't put that back on." I warned, dreading the thought of seeing him wear it.

"It's my last shirt." he groaned. "And I spilled half my stomach's vile all over it."

"I was going to wash it, Erik."

"Yes, and damn me for making it harder for you."

"Erik, don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't control it."

"Is there any hot water left for me?" he asked, looking over the soapy basin. "If not, Erik would be fine with washing himself in cold water."

"No, there's plenty."

I continued to brush my hair, as Erik cleaned himself with the same water I had used. Afterwards, he wrapped a towel around his naked body, and sat down across from me.

"Are you afraid, Christine?"

I placed my brush down on the desk, and looked at him, wondering what he meant by that.

"Afraid of what?"

"Of what might happen to us if we're discovered in Paris? Would you still hold your head high and cherish the day we married?"

I placed my hand into his, and lightly squeezed it.

"Erik, no matter what happens, I will never regret marrying you."

"I'm going to do what ever it takes to get our son back, Christine. That I promise you."

"So will I, Erik."

When Erik lightly squeezed my hand back, I knew right then and there that we were making an agreement. We would both do what ever possible to get our son back, no matter what the cost would be. But I knew once we anchored in Paris, every move we made would be crucial. There was no messing up, for if we did, our very safety was at stake. For the past nine going on ten years, we had been declared dead, and if either of us were discovered, especially together, our lives would surely be over. To insure that Erik's familiar identity was washed away, I packed his mask into one of our bags, and covered his deformity by wrapping a large bandage around his entire head. He resembled a mummy by the time I was finished, but it was better than walking around with a masked face.

"There." I said looking at my brilliant bandaging job.

"And what are we to say about this mess when people ask?" he said, running his long fingers over the bandage.

"That you were burned in a terrible fire."

To hide my identity, I tucked my long hair into a hat that had a dark veil attached to it. It was a strange thing approaching the top deck of the ship and seeing Paris before my own very eyes again. It had been years since I gazed upon the stone building, years since I last inhaled the sweet smell of O'Conner's bakery fermenting in the air….It was home…I was home at last. After stepping off the ship, I followed Erik away from the crowd, and down an alley.

"Where are we going, Erik?" I asked.

"Somewhere away from the people."

I wasn't sure where Erik was taking me, but I trusted him. He was right, we needed to get away from the people so we weren't spotted. Most of the buildings I used to be familiar with were all restored and different looking now. Everything was so different that I had no idea which street was which. When we arrived in front of a three floored brick building, Erik pulled me to the doorstep, and knocked.

"Erik, what are you doing?" I questioned in a voice that was barely a whisper. "You're going to get us caught."

"Nonsense." he paused. "Though if I have the wrong place, then yes, there is a possibility…but I doubt that the old man has moved."

Suddenly the door opened, and in the doorway stood a dark haired man wearing a colorful robe. He was tall, thin, and seemed as though age had not been kind to him by the dark circles under his eyes.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked in a thick Persian accent.

"Nadir, it's me, Erik."

"Erik?" his eyes grew wide, before he pulled us both inside, slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell is going on?" the man asked, seeming as if he was standing before a ghost.

Erik removed the bandages from around his head, and stood there before the man unmasked. The Persian seemed afraid, but he had known Erik for many years. Had this been the same man Erik had played endless nights of chess with?

"You're dead." Nadir spit it out as if it were poison on his tongue. "There was a price on your head, and you were pronounced dead. You and some girl named Christina Blaae."

"Daae." I corrected.

Nadir spun around to face me, his face becoming even more surprised as each moment passed.

"What? You're her? The girl?"

"Well, I'm not a girl anymore." I said, removing my hat, causing my curls to fall to my shoulders.

Nadir paced around the fireplace that was in the main room, thinking about what to make of all this.

"So let me get this straight." he began. "Both you and Erik have been alive the whole entire time? Where have you been these past nine…no, ten years!"

Erik stood before the Persian, and patted him on the back.

"It's a long story, Nadir, but if you really must know, Christine and I were in love. Now, it may not seem like a believable story, but it's the truth. We didn't intend to be declared dead, but after moving away to Coney Island we soon found it to be true. She and I just ran away one night and married."

Nadir stood there, trying to take in such shocking information. But after a few moments, he had calmed down enough to realize that it was indeed true.

"Well, it's about time you found a woman, Erik. God only knows you needed to sex after all those…"

"Enough!" Erik demanded. "Damn you, Nadir for even thinking like that."

"Well it's true…Anyway, besides the possible reward on both your heads if you're caught, why are you here? Years ago I read in the paper that Christine was being threatened by the Phantom of the opera, and that you were a wanted man."

"Yes, yes, I know, but most of it is all lies. I never hurt Christine at all. Those bastards enjoy taunting what a monstrous man can't rightfully get on his own."

"That being a woman…" Nadir teased.

"Look, we haven't time for jokes, Nadir. Our son is missing, kidnapped by the Viscount DeChagney."

"Son?"

"Yes, Nadir, believe it or not the infamous Phantom of the Opera has conceived a son."

"Well, how on earth did that happen? Last time I saw you almost twenty years ago you, were still pure."

Erik helped himself to Nadir's bottle of brandy, and groaned at the mere comment.

"Well, if you would enjoy hearing the details, Nadir…"

"No, actually. I would prefer that the details of how the Phantom makes love to a woman be kept between you and your wife." The Persian spun around to me, taking my hand in his own. "Ah, mon Cheri, the pleasure is all mine. I always wondered what beauty Erik's wife would possesses when he found one."

He kissed the top of my hand.

"And you are especially the most divine woman I had ever laid eyes on….Besides my late wife, of course."

I blushed at the man's kindness, and watched Erik stand there rolling his eyes.

"Ok, Nadir, enough. Don't crowd her for god sakes."

"What? It's not everyday you of all people bring a woman for me to meet. Actually, you never brought a woman with you on your visits. Even when you lived with me, you never had a woman over."

"Because Christine was my first. Now could we please switch the subject to the whereabouts of my child? I've spent the last week vomiting my brains out on a rocky boat, and wish to finally get down to business."

"Well, I'd be happy to help." he said. "But not until we have a solid plan. You know as well as me that if you or your wife are caught, you'll be sent to the gallows."

"Have they really held onto such a grudge?" Erik teased, sipping on the brandy.

"They still have the posters of both your faces posted up around town. I guess some believe you to still be alive."

"Why can't the past just die…" I whimpered.

"Because we're still alive." said Erik.

"Look, it's getting extremely late. You should rest tonight and then in the morning we'll devise a plan to get your son back."

Nadir lit a candle, and motioned us both to follow him.

"Come, I'll show you to your rooms. And Erik, I'll get you some clean clothes. You're a god forsaken mess."

Up on the second floor, there was a hallway with a Persian rug covering the floor. Nadir opened the first door on the left to reveal a four poster bed that looked as if it hadn't been used in years. It also had a mahogany wardrobe closet set against the wall with a large mirror hanging beside it.

"Christine, this will be your room. You can go and get settled in and washed up. Then, when you're ready, you can join me on the third floor for some dinner."

I nodded, and watched as Erik and Nadir left the room and walked to one that was across the hall. That must have been where Erik was going to sleep. Feeling safe at last, I closed the door behind me, and began to freshen myself up. I stood in front of the mirror, fixing my hair, and dress that I was wearing. After powdering my cheeks, I heard a knock at the door, only to open it and see Erik standing there in a robe sort of like the one Nadir was wearing. He too had cleaned himself up and was now wearing his mask.

"Does the room suit you, Christine?" he asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Yes, very much actually. How about yours?"

"You're talking to a man who slept most of his earlier years in a coffin."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Indeed. Nadir is making his famous Chelow kabab. One of my favorites, actually."

"Chelow?" I questioned.

"Yes, it's a traditional Persian dish. Come, he is waiting for us."

Erik extended his arm to me, and we began walking up the stairs to reach the third floor dining room where I had expected to see a table with chairs placed in a beautiful kitchen. Though, when we got there, I was extremely surprised to notice that what Nadir called a dining room was hardly that… Instead of a table and chairs, there were pillows scattered on the floor, around a vase that had burning incense spewing from it. The whole room smelled of spices and some sort of strong berry scent. Nadir then appeared carrying a large tray filled with food. He motioned us to take a seat, and Erik did, crossing his legs Indian style, as if he had done this on several previous occasions…What am I saying? Of course he did…he lived with Nadir for quite some time.

Feeling out of place, I took a seat beside Erik, and Nadir took his on the opposite side of Erik.

"I apologize, Christine for making this a little awkward for you." said Nadir handing me a goblet filled with some sort of red liquid. "Erik is used to the ways of my heritage. But this is how I eat."

"It's not problem at all." I said.

"Alright then. Let us bow our heads in prayer."

Nadir bowed his head, and I looked at Erik who nodded to do so.

"_Blessed is the spot, and the house, and the place, and the city, and the heart, and the mountain, and the refuge, and the cave, and the valley, and the land, and the sea, and the island, and the meadow where mention of God hath been made, and his praise glorified. Amen._"

When Nadir finished his odd prayer, he began to pass around his tray.

"Ok, Christine, dig in. This is Erik's favorite Persian dish. My specialty actually."

When the tray got to me, I looked down at what looked like a bowl of strange rice smothered around some kind of meat on a stick. But there was more, not only was it just that, but there was also some kind of berry sprinkled on top of a raw egg that was laying on top of everything. My stomach churned at such an odd looking dish.

"Basmati mixed in with kabab with sumac sprinkled on top."

"And what's the raw egg laying there for?" I asked.

"Tradition." was Nadir's explanation.

"And the Kabab? What exactly is that?"

"Goat."

How badly I wanted to pass my plate to Erik who was already indulging into his portion, but I knew better than to be rude. My father always told me to try something once before passing it along, and I never had to actually do it…until now. My fork dug into the strange smelling food, and I opened my mouth to take in the taste….A little spicy, not too mushy, a slight berry taste….not half bad. I guess I needed to get used to eating Persian food. I would probably have my fill of it with staying here until we found Gustave.

"So tell me, Nadir, did they ever reopen the opera house?" Erik asked, looking up from his plate.

"Yes, but it's just a tiny theater now. More like a Moulin Rouge if you ask me." he said, sipping on his drink. "Too rich for your taste, Erik. You'd die a thousand deaths by witnessing what that place has turned into."

"Really? Who's running it?"

"The same two who ran the opera house."

"You mean Monsieur Andre and Monsieur Firmin?" Erik gasped.

"Yes."

"Those two were a bunch of Vaudeville clowns searching for nightlife and women. They shall surely burn in hell for what they did to my opera house."

"Erik." I said, bumping his shoulder. "That isn't very appropriate table tongue, monsieur."

Nadir laughed out loud, and looked my way.

"Christine, you must understand that when Erik lived with me back in Persia, we spoke of worse things at the table than that."

"Oh, really." I sarcastically, but seriously spoke turning to Erik. "Like what?"

"Everything, mon ange. Women, music, love, making love…"

"Something you never did." Nadir teased.

"Enough, old man!"

"Really?" I placed my goblet to my lips. "I thought that was conversation left for your late night chess rendezvous."

At that moment, Nadir slammed his hands down on the floor, making a loud clattering noise.

"Yes, man! How could I forget about our chess games that fast. I never beat you, but I will! I have been practicing!"

Nadir quickly stood to his feet, and left the room for the slightest of seconds before returning with a chess board. He placed it down in front of Erik, and began setting up the pieces.

"Nadir, please, it's been a long journey…"

"Yes, and now you must play." Nadir insisted.

"I am very tired, and still extremely exhausted from my endless days of vomiting. I would really like it to just return to my room."

"One game." he promised.

I laughed as I cleaned up the dishes for Nadir as he and Erik began to play. Deciding to let them catch up alone, I walked down to the second floor, and entered my room to change. Once I was in my nightgown, I sat there brushing my hair and humming a hopeful tune, hoping that somehow Gustave would hear me and feel better. He was somewhere in Paris, and I was going to find him first thing in the morning. After laying down in bed, I blew out the candles, and closed my eyes, hoping to sleep better tonight than I had previously been. Though after a few hours of laying there alone, I realized something was missing. Erik was missing, and sleeping alone in such a huge bed was anything but relaxing. When I heard the grandfather clock that was out in the hall strike midnight, I finally decided to find Erik.

I lit one of my candles, and carried it across the hall, the dim flame lighting my way just enough to make out the reflection of Erik's door. I raised my arm, ready to knock, but stopped when I heard Erik's heavy yet steady breathing from inside. Instead, I slowly opened the door, creaking every new exposed inch. Thankful that it hadn't waken Erik, I closed it behind me as softly as I could, clicking it shut without the slightest of noise. The room was in complete darkness except for the flame glowing from the candle I was holding. It was as if the room was made especially for Erik. There was a desk piled with drawings, a piano placed up against the wall, and a bed with black privacy drapes down over the elegant bed.

"Erik." I called his name softly, hoping he would wake and hear me.

After a few moments of calling his name, his heavy breathing stopped, and I heard the rustling of the sheets.

"Christine? What is it?" came his groggy tone.

"I got lonely in my room. Could I sleep with you?"

"Well I could have been in bed earlier tonight, but you had to bring up the word "Chess" to Nadir. Do you know he had me play him five straight games, all of which I beat him in."

"Erik, please don't be angry." I said. "I thought you would have wanted to bond with him after not seeing him in so long."

"Yes, but on another night, and not the night I desperately needed sleep. It must have been nice to go back to your room without a problem."

"Forget I asked." I finally said, sadly heading to the door.

Before I could open it, I heard Erik's voice call out to me.

"Christine, wait."

I turned to see him opening the privacy drapes just enough for me to crawl in beside him.

"Come on."

I blew out my candle, and crawled in beside him, resting in his arms, comfortable at last.

"Thank you, Erik."

He threw the blankets over my body, and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Christine. It's just that I'm exhausted from being sick, and on that ship. My attitude will be better in the morning, this I promise you."

"I like your friend. He's nice."

"Indeed, strange at times, but yes, he's kind. The only other person besides you who cared about my wellbeing."

Erik then kissed me on the lips, and settled into his pillow.

"Goodnight, Christine. I'll see you in the morning."

"Me too."

With Erik's arms wrapped around me, I was finally able to get to sleep. We both needed sleep, and lots of it, for in the morning, our adventure of finding Gustave was going to begin…..and who knew how long it would take…

* * *

**Ok everyone! Hope you enjoyed…Once again, please review! Thanks! **


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

The following morning when I awoke, Erik was no longer beside me. I sat up, and pulled my robe around me so I could go searching for him. I stepped out of the room, and wandered to the staircase where faint voices could be heard from down stairs. I knew it was Erik right away, and slowly made my way down the stairs. Once I was in the main room, I saw Erik in his robe, sitting at a table writing something down, while Nadir was standing beside him with a cup of coffee in hand.

"So where are we going to search first?" I heard Nadir ask.

"Damn it, man, I have not the faintest idea. Who knows where that bastard could have taken my son."

"We should check the DeChagney home? Yes?"

"That would be logical." my husband replied.

It was then that I stepped forward, and Nadir smiled at me.

"Ah, Christine, I was wondering when you would wake."

I smiled back, and approached Erik from behind, placing a soft kiss to his masked cheek.

"Morning, Erik."

"Morning, Christine." he replied, never turning to face me.

"What are you doing?"

"Planning to get our son back, of course."

"I have an idea." said Nadir. "We'll dress Christine up like a boy, and disguise your face with some makeup. This will allow us to move around the crowds without being spotted. Surely your son has to be around here somewhere."

Both Erik and I looked at one another, knowing he was right. We needed to find Gustave, and disguising ourselves was the only way we were going to get around unnoticed.

"I suppose it's settled then?" Nadir questioned. "Yes? Alright…"

The man disappeared for a few seconds, before returning with a pile of folded clothes.

"Here, Christine. Go change, and I'll work on Erik. They didn't call me the master of disguise back in Persia for nothing."

I nodded, and carried the clothes back to my room, where I began to change. There was a pair of dark trousers, and a white shirt that I slipped over my head, before applying the jacket. The clothes were baggy, making me look like a French hobo. I then wrapped my hair into a bun, and placed on the matching cap that resembled the ones paper boys wore back in New York. I was no longer Christine Mulheim, I was a stranger who looked like a teenage boy.

As I stared at myself in the mirror, a knock occurred at my door. When I opened it, I almost fell backwards due to the horrific sight I saw before me. It looked like a complete stranger, but it wasn't…it was my Erik! His face was handsome, flawless and…handsome! He no longer possessed the hideous deformities I was so used to seeing. No, Nadir had painted his face with skin toned paint, filled in his sunken eye sockets with god knew what…He looked normal…

"Christine, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scar you." he apologized, entering the room to calm me down.

"Erik you…you…"

"Yes, I know." he said glancing at himself in the mirror.

"What did Nadir do to you?"

"Applied some make up to my face. He used to do it all the time back in Persia to innocent people who were in danger but wanted to walk among the town. Of course, none of this is permanent…"

"I like you better the other way." I said, reaching up to graze his flawless cheek.

"If only I were born this way."

"Don't think like that." I told him. "You're perfect just the way I married you. Your deformity means nothing to me, Erik, I told you this a million times before. The beauty lies within your heart."

For a few moments, Erik stood there with my hand pressed against his chest, the beating of his heart pulsating against my palm. But our tender moment didn't last for more than a few moments, because Nadir interrupted.

"Oh, Christine, you look just as I pictured you."

I let my hand fall from Erik's chest…this moment was defiantly over.

"Come, we must be going."

Nadir had done a great job at disguising us. He was right about how the towns people had our posters hung on buildings around town. Yes, the pictures were ten years old, but I knew if it wasn't for me wearing the attire I was, I would have surely been spotted. When I lived in Paris years ago, Raoul used to take me to his estate all the time. Nadir had wanted to check there first, and so I led the three of us down the road and to the neighborhood where Raoul's estate was. Only when we arrived at the old iron gates that his mansion sat behind, we were all surprised to find that the place was condemned.

"Are you sure this is where that bastard lived, Christine?" Erik asked.

"Yes, of course I'm sure. I swear this is where he lived."

"Well he obviously doesn't anymore." Nadir replied looking in through the rusty bars. He then took out a knife from his pocket, and began to pick the lock. "But if he doesn't live here anymore, than the old fop wouldn't mind if we just took a peek around."

When the gate opened, Nadir motioned me to go first, and I stepped through, old memories rushing to my head the moment my feet stepped onto the cobblestone walkway. This place used to hold just as much beauty as the opera house, rose gardens used to line the walkway and end at the front door. There used to be a magnificent fountain with over flowing water set right near a candle lit gazebo, but now those beautiful things were just figures of my imagination.

Erik and Nadir walked ahead, looking around for any sign of Raoul. But I knew he wasn't here. I knew the bastard probably lost the house when he went onto his alcoholic binge after I was pronounced dead. When we reached the front door that was over taken my long thorny vines, Nadir kicked it open, and entered.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice becoming angrier as each moment passed.

"If Raoul is inside the house, Christine, we must find him. He could be hiding out here…" Erik said before stepping inside. "Just stay out here and keep watch."

I was glad, for I didn't want to step foot inside the very house that would bring back horrible memories of Raoul and I. Endless nights of sneaking behind Erik's back to come have dinner with Raoul's family were things that I regretted. I had lied to my angel about those things, and up until now they had been eating away at my body. The guilt of knowing I had broken his promise of loving him and no one else long ago was still alive within me. I never loved Raoul the way I loved Erik, but just knowing I had over stepped my bound was enough to kill me.

I soon found myself sitting in the garden that I used to sit in with Raoul. It was around the back of the house, and used to be filled with patches of wildflowers and an arch that stood in front of the entrance of the woods. The benches used to be painted white, but were now faded and cracking. I sat there thinking about my son, and where he could be. I sat there wondering if I would ever see him again.

Suddenly, I began hearing the sound of crackling branches, and footsteps. My palms began to sweat, thinking that Raoul was right behind me. At my feet there was an old garden tool with rusty spikes stretching outward. Without thinking, I grabbed it, and held it tightly within my hand, ready to strike what ever was lurking around. Then, like I imagined it, two hands braced themselves on my shoulders. Without a thought, I quickly stood up, and spun around, the garden tool outstretched in front of me, leaning right up against the stomach of my attacker…..

"Are you crazy!" an angry growl rang out.

I opened my eyes, and looked up to see Erik standing before me, the garden tool one blow away from being stabbed into his stomach.

"Damn you, woman, you could have killed me!"

"Me?" I questioned, tossing the tool aside. "What about you? The nerve of you sneaking up on me like that."

"Sorry I didn't make a big scene and call out your name from across the god damn yard!"

"Look, did you find anything?" I asked, losing my patients with him.

"Yes, upstairs there were some sheets scattered around on the floor, a freshly used candle, and this…"

He pulled out a colorful flyer, and handed it to me.

"Freak show?" I questioned, looking down at the advertisement for a traveling fair that was going to be in town for a few days. "Are you sure it was Raoul who spent the night here?"

"Only one way to find out." he said, snatching the flyer out of my grasp.

Erik was sending us on a wild goose chase. Why would Raoul kidnap our son to bring him to Paris all to take him to a traveling fair. It didn't make sense. I believed that some bum probably broke into the estate, spent the night, and was using the flyer for writing material or kindle for fire.

"We're wasting time." I groaned, following Erik and Nadir back towards town. "You have it all wrong."

"Highly doubt it Christine." Erik mumbled, moving along without even taking my opinion into thought.

"Erik, listen to me."

"I am, Christine, but until we find Raoul we have to search everywhere."

On the other side of town, there was a fair set up, lined with caravans and animals. There were crowds of people walking through, taking in what ever amusement they could. If only they knew what Phantasma was like…. This was peanuts compared to what Erik had back in New York.

"Let's split up." Nadir suggested. "We'll cover more ground that way."

"Indeed." Erik agreed.

The two men I felt safest around suddenly disappeared, and I began wandering around the fair. Bearded women, flame jugglers and strange animals lined each side of where I was walking. I didn't understand, why would Gustave be here? At the end, there was a huge tent set up with a large bearded gypsy standing outside of it, drawing people to come inside.

"Come, come!" he beckoned with a seductive tone of voice. "Come feast your eyes on the Devil's Grandson! Come!"

Curious, I stepped through the tent, with a few other patrons. Inside there was a tall cage, with people lined around every side. But that wasn't all, I suddenly heard the sound of someone crying…but wait…those cries! I would know them anywhere! Gustave!

I broke my way through the crowds to make my way to the cage. My hands wrapped around the bars, as I witnessed my own son laying inside on a pile of dirty hay, his skin dirty and covered in mud…But that wasn't all, he leg was in a shackle.

"Please." he cried out to the people surrounding the cage. "I want my mother."

How badly I wanted to tell him that everything was going to be ok, but I couldn't… I would be taken hostage and then no one would be able to save him.

"Feast your eyes on the ordinary boy before you. But he is no ordinary child!"

Wait, I knew that voice…. I looked up from Gustave, to spot Raoul standing on top of the cage.

"This boy, ladies and gentlemen is the offspring of the infamous Phantom of the opera, also known in this traveling fair as the "Devil's Child." That's right ladies and gentlemen. I seeked the monster out in New York, and brought his child to Paris for your entertainment. But that's not all, no that's hardly it. Believe it or not, the mother of this child is non other than Christine Daae! Taken by the monster as his bride!"

Everyone gasped in fear, and I kept my head down, hoping that Raoul wouldn't recognize me. Suddenly, the gypsy man that had been standing outside, came forward and entered the cage, taking a whip from his back pocket, and holding it high within the air.

"See how the child moves, just like the Phantom…swift and silent."

Gustave tried to move away from the man, but where could he go? He was trapped. Then the worst happened, the whip came crashing down on my son's bare back. He cried out in agony, and grabbed the bars, people backing up as if he were the devil himself.

"See the wild animal move!"

I closed my eyes, ready for another lashing to come Gustave's way, but instead, I heard an angry growl and for the sight of Erik running towards the bars to appear. He was like a wild animal, being thin enough to get inside the cage, and push over the gypsy man. People backed up even more, but didn't dare leave the tent. They stood there watching the man and Erik wrestle one another. But the man was ten times the weight Erik was, and soon had my husband on his back. Raoul who found this amusing, laughed and pointed straight to Erik.

"And so ladies and gentlemen, the devil's child returns! Don't be fooled by the makeup he's applied to his hideous face!"

The man deliberately threw Erik down on his back, and picked up a large rock that was outside of the cage and held it high over Erik as he struggled to get up. I wanted to scream, but stayed quiet to protect myself from being spotted. When the rock came down, so did my husband's body…..And the last thing I saw before being pulled away was a shackle being placed around his ankle.

I fought, oh how I fought the person pulling me away. When I was pulled inside a building, I opened my eyes to spot Nadir peeking out the window while his hand was still over my mouth.

"Damn it, that was close." he warned.

"Nadir, my husband and son…."

"Yes, I know. I told Erik to stay put but he wouldn't listen to me. He….he…"

I had tears in my eyes, and threw off my hat, plopping myself down on the couch.

"They whipped my son…" I cried. "And what of Erik? God, this can't be happening."

"Christine, everything is going to be ok. But we have to stay in here until the coast clears. Surely now that they have Erik in their hands, the police will be searching for you as well."

"The gypsies will beat him!" I cried. "And then he'll be sent to the gallows for sure!"

"Not if we get to him first. Now calm down."

Nadir was right, it wasn't good to get myself all upset at a time like this. I was their last hope of survival, and I needed to stay strong. He returned with a cup of tea, and I sat there, sipping it and wondering what to do next.

For a while, Nadir sat there playing himself in chess. I was on the edge of losing my mind, and what was he doing? Playing chess!

"Are you even thinking about how to save Erik?" I asked. "Or are you just going to let him die!"

Nadir laughed, and motioned me to come sit with him.

"Come play me, Christine."

"No, I do not want to play chess! I want to save my husband!"

"And we shall. But you must relax. Come, play me in a game."

I wasn't even concentrating on the stupid chess game Nadir wanted me to play him in. I wanted my son and husband back. I wanted them here with me now! Who knows what torture they were both going through.

"So how are we going to save them?" I asked.

"We can't do anything until the police die down, but tonight, we shall sneak back to the fair when the workers are asleep for the night and check on the both of them."

Nadir was right, I needed to clear my mind. It would do me nothing just to sit here and worry about them.

"So you've known my husband for a long time?"

"Indeed. I was there for him in a time when no one else was. He might not have told you this, but the evil Khanum he worked for was one horrible woman. She enjoyed testing Erik with her gifts."

"Gifts?" I asked.

"Well, she knew he was pure because of the way his face looked. She would send virgin girls to his room."

"Why?" I asked

"To try to force him to make love to them. It was all a game you see. She would send him girls, ordering them to make love to him or else they would be killed. Erik would turn them away but always made it a point to make it seem like he made love to them."

"Why? Why would he do that?"

"He would cut his arm and let blood seep into the sheets of his bed. The Khanum collected his sheets in the morning to make sure he made the girl his own."

"But why wouldn't he just make love to them?" I asked.

"Because Erik once told me that he would only make love to a woman who could look him in the eye and smile. So each and every time a woman would come to his room, he would tear away his mask, and turn towards the girl….But alas, every time he would tear away his mask, the girl would scream.

"Then why didn't he just tell the Khanum the truth?"

"The begged him for death. They begged him to let them die rather than to be forced into sex. So Erik gave them life, without anything in return. But it didn't last for long. The Shah found out what he was doing, and did something horrible."

"What happened?"

"I was ordered to bring Erik into the Khanum's court. Once there, the Khanum scolded Erik for denying her gifts and lying about it. He called Erik a monster, and told him that the only reason he denied the girls is because he was a living corpse. She then went on to tell him that corpses only make love to corpses….Then, his latest denial's body was laid out on the floor of the court, and stripped naked. Erik….Erik was forced to make love to the corpse."

My eyes grew wide with horror. My poor husband….my poor husband had been abused in such horrible ways.

"And did he?"

"He wouldn't like it if he knew I was telling you this."

"Nadir, I won't say a thing."

He then nodded. "Yes, he was forced to make love to the corpse. As an officer to the Khanum I was forced to stand there and make sure he succeeded. It was only after the Khanum had him taken away that she told me she wanted him dead."

"I can't believe you sat there and let that go on."

"What was I to do? I couldn't stop it. We would have both been killed. But when I heard about her wanting him dead, I stepped in. I rushed to his room and found him sulking in his tub, rubbing his skin raw. He felt so disgusting, so filthy. I told him about what the Khanum planned on doing to him, and took him to my house. The rest is history…."

I felt his hand place itself over mine.

"You have given Erik the greatest gift, Christine. I believe it was you who has kept him alive all these years."

"No, he was a gift to me."

I placed my head down, knowing how bad of a wife I had been.

"Something wrong?"

"I've been a horrible wife."

"Hard to believe."

"Throughout our marriage, Erik has surprised me and showered me in gifts but I had done nothing. I have never bought him anything, or surprised him. We had an argument a few days ago, and he told me this upset him. I used to think me telling him how much I loved him was enough….but when I thought about it, I realized he was right."

"Christine…don't ever think you're a horrible wife."

"I know."

"You just need to hold you head high, and think positive."

I yawned, and Nadir glanced at his pocket watch.

"We have a long night ahead of us, Christine. You should get some rest."

I nodded, and walked upstairs to my room. Once there, I laid down, and closed my eyes, hoping to sleep. My dreams were filled with horrible visions of Erik being lashed, my son bleeding all over his cage…Erik dying! I tossed and turned until the sun went down, too anxious to sleep. I wanted my husband! I wanted my son! And I wouldn't sleep until I had them in my arms. I finally got out of bed when I heard the grandfather clock strike two a.m. The fair had now closed, and it was time to check on my husband and son… I only hoped they were alright and unharmed…..I hoped..

* * *

**Ok everyone, nothing exciting in this chapter, but more is to come soon! Please review!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

When the clock struck two a.m, I dressed and adjusted my hair. Moments later, a knock came at my door, and I knew it was time to go. When I opened it, Nadir stood there with a leather bag swung over his shoulder.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes." I said. "What's in the bag."

"Just a few medical supplies. Better safe than sorry."

I had hoped the bag to be filled with tools to free my boys, but I knew we wouldn't be able to save them both for at least a few days. I threw on my cloak, and followed Nadir into the dark deserted town. When we reached the fair grounds, Nadir placed his finger to his lips to motion me to keep quiet. He pulled me towards the tent where Erik and Gustave were being kept, only to hear horrible sounds coming from inside of it. It sounded like the voice of any angry man along with the crash of a whip hitting something hard. We snuck inside, and stayed hidden as my horrors began playing before my eyes. There in the cage, was Erik chained by his wrists and ankles, slightly leaning forward, and a puddle of blood at his feet, with the same gypsy man I saw earlier crashing a whip down over Erik's bare back. My son was laying in the dirty hay, hiding his face from seeing Erik getting abused. It was horrible!

Every time the whip would crash against Erik's back, he would scream in agony before counting what lash it was.

"Sixty-seven, master…." Erik growled out as the whip licked his back once more. "Sixty-eight, master…."

I knew Erik couldn't take the abuse much longer, and just as I suspected, he eventually began to fall unconscious from the pain. I knew if it wasn't for the chains holding him up, he'd be on the ground. When the whip lashed at his back once again, Erik didn't call out the number, causing the man to become extremely angry.

"I didn't hear it, monster!"

Once more the whip lashed his back, causing a painful cry to escape Erik's malformed lips.

"Say it! Say it monster!"

"Si….Sixty….Eight…"

When he didn't say master, the gypsy took his whip, and hit his deformed face with it.

"Master! You beast! Master! I am your master, and don't you forget it!"

My husband was leaning forward, the chains continuing to hold him up. Finally the gypsy grew tired, and lowered the blood covered whip.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

Nadir kept us hidden for a few moments after the gypsy man left, just to be sure he was gone for good. My body was screaming for Erik. He was my husband, and yet he was being tortured. When Nadir let me go, I ran towards the cage, and quietly snuck through the bars and over to Erik's limp body. Gustave tried to move towards me, but the chain that was around his ankle prevented it.

"Mother!"

Quickly I turned and motioned him to be quiet. The last thing we needed was for the gypsy to come back in and catch me in the cage. My husband was in the middle of being conscious and unconscious. His back was a bloody mesh, and there was hardly any flesh left to cover it.

"Erik…" I softly murmured his name, fingering the shackle around his wrist. "Erik, answer me…"

He only made a soft groan, and continued to stay in his limp position. I turned to spot Nadir checking on Gustave and giving him a filled canteen to drink from.

"Nadir, we have to get Erik down from here."

Nadir began rummaging through his bag, and came forward with a pin to pick the lock.

"I'll be able to remove the wrist shackles, but the ones around his ankle are made of tougher metal. They won't be able to be opened without the key.

I held onto Erik as Nadir picked the locks of the shackles around his wrists. When they opened, Erik's limp body fell against me, and I laid him down on his side to keep his back from hitting the hay.

"Keep him calm, Christine." Nadir replied, rummaging through his bag and bringing out a bottle of brandy.

I ran my fingers through Erik's greasy hair, and kept him calm as Nadir poured the brandy all over Erik's back. He cried out in agony, and I wanted nothing more than to take away his pain.

"How's his back?" I questioned.

Nadir seemed shocked by the condition of Erik's wounded back.

"He needs a doctor. His back hardly had any flesh on it to begin with due to his previous abuse. Looks like that whip took what ever flesh was left."

"What do you mean?"

His eyes just looked up at mine, as if motioning me to see for myself. Nadir was right, his back was nothing but exposed muscle.

"Nadir, what are we going to do?"

Before Nadir could answer, we heard footsteps coming our way, causing him to pull me away from my husband's body. I tried to fight back, but Nadir wouldn't let me get caught.

We hid behind a few crates, and watched as Raoul entered with a few policemen.

"So that's him?" asked one of the policemen.

"Yes, him and his hideous son in the flesh."

"Good."

"So I suppose he'll be taken to the gallows."

"In a few days time. For now, we'll let the town's people do as they wish with this monster."

How badly I wanted to scream when the policemen grabbed hold of Erik's legs and pulled him away by the chains they were attached to, his injured back dragging the ground.

"Leave my papa alone!" Gustave screamed, clinging to the cage he was in.

"Shut up in there you little freak!" Raoul growled, kicking the cage.

When Raoul walked out with the policemen, Nadir and I ran to the cage.

"Mother, please help me." my son begged.

I clung onto his hand from inside the cage, and tried not to cry.

"We will, honey, but it's too dangerous right now. We'll come back as soon as we can. We need to find your father right now…"

"It's all my fault." he cried. "Papa tried to stop the man from whipping me, only for him to be whipped."

"Gustave, don't cry." I said. "It's not your fault. We're going to find your father."

I quickly kissed my son before rushing out with Nadir to catch up to the policemen and Raoul. For the longest time I believed that we had lost them, but soon found droplets of blood on the ground and began following it.

"What do you think they're going to do with him?" I asked.

"Not sure. But if they have any plans on letting the town's people deal with him, he won't make it to the gallows."

"But why is Raoul doing this? Why turn Erik into the police?"

Nadir thought a moment, before spitting out the reason why.

"To catch you, Christine. If Erik is put on display for the town, Raoul knows it's likely that you would show up."

Nadir was right, and this scared me. I wanted our life back! I wanted to be back in Coney Island!

"What are they going to do to him?" I asked, my body trembling as we continued following the patches of blood.

"We'll soon find out won't we?"

When we reached town square, Nadir pulled me away from the sight of Raoul and the policemen who were tying Erik's body up to a large metal pole that was set up high enough for everyone to see him.

"Sun will be up soon enough." Raoul said facing Erik's half conscious body. "And then you'll be at the mercy of those you believed you had total control over, Phantom."

"I can't take this anymore, Nadir." I cried. "I'm going to turn myself in and tell the truth."

I tried to start walking towards him, but Nadir stopped me.

"Are you crazy, Christine? They'll just put you up there with him. You have to stay put…"

"And what?" I sobbed. "Watch the town's people torture and kill him? He's my husband, Nadir! My husband! The father of my child!"

"You mustn't do this, Christine. Erik is a strong person. It will take more than a lashing to break him. Now, we can't do anything right now. It's too risky. He's going to be guarded until morning."

"So what now?"

"Time to save your son. We'll save Gustave and retreat back to my home until morning."

"No! I won't, Nadir! I won't…"

"Keep your voice down, Christine." he said, pulling me back towards the fair grounds.

What I wondered was how we were going to get the shackle from off of Gustave's ankle. We needed the key, and the only one who had the key was the gypsy man. When we reached the fairgrounds, Nadir stopped me, and pulled me around a bush.

"Ok, this is how it's going to go." he began. "I'm going to distract the gypsy, and you're going to sneak into his tent and get the key, and free Gustave. When you do, meet me in the woods."

"Are you crazy?" I asked. "He'll kill you."

"Not on your life. I can run faster than anyone."

I didn't want to agree, but Nadir was just as stubborn as Erik was.

"Ready?" he asked, handing me his bag.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Once he's out of the way, go as fast as you can."

I wasn't sure what Nadir had in mind, but when he walked over to the gypsy's tent and began untying his horse, I had a slight idea. Suddenly, Nadir hit the butt of the stallion causing it to make a loud neighing sound, and to run off. And just like he planned, the gypsy came running out of his tent and saw his horse running away, and Nadir standing there.

"You little bastard!"

Nadir then began running, and the gypsy chased after him. It was my turn now. I came out from hiding, and entered his tent, tripping over the Persian rug that was on the floor and rummaging through what ever he had laying out to find the keys. I opened all the drawers on the small desk, and heard a rattle, only to look down and see the ring of keys. I grabbed them faster than the speed of light, and rushed across the way to the tent where Gustave was being kept. I fumbled around with each key, sticking it into the shackle around Gustave's ankle and hoping that it was right one.

"Hurry, mother.." my son cried.

After about five tries, I heard the lock snap open, and to see my son's ankle set free. I scooped his small body up into my arms, and began running towards the woods. We were free, but I had to find Nadir, now….

"Mother, where are we?" my son asked, his bare chest burying itself into my cloak.

"It's ok, Gustave, we're going to find Nadir and get out of here."

Suddenly I heard footsteps getting closer, only to feel an arm grab me.

"Come on!"

It was Nadir, running past me and wanting me to follow him.

"Did the gypsy stop following you?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure, but we need to keep moving."

I was sick of running, but I didn't stop until we reached Nadir's home. Once inside, Nadir locked the door, and took a breath.

"I haven't run like that in years."

"Mother, who is that?" my son asked.

Nadir laughed, and extended his hand out to my son.

"So much like Erik he is, Christine. I'm Nadir, Erik's close friend."

Gustave shook Nadir's hand, and smiled back.

"I never knew papa had a friend."

"Well, now you know."

I enjoyed spending the few moments with my son and Nadir, but Gustave needed a bath. He was completely filthy.

"Nadir, could you escort me to the bathroom so I could was my son."

"Of course. And while I'm at it, I'll fetch the boy some clothes."

Nadir took us upstairs, where there was a bathroom with a small tub in the center of the room. I filled the tub up with warm water, and undressed my son, sinking him into the soapy water to wash away his mud caked skin.

"My body hurts, mother." he whined.

"Yes, well you've been through a lot."

It was a shock to me when I took the sponge to wash his back, only to see that his once flawless back was now covered in three long lash marks.

"Gustave….."

It brought tears to my eyes. My once perfect son had been scarred, and all because of Raoul!

A knock then occurred on the bathroom door, and Nadir walked in carrying a pair of clothes.

"I brought you some clothes for Gustave." he said, placing them down on the sink.

"Will they fit him?" I asked.

"Yes, they were a pair of my son's clothes."

Gustave's eyes lit up with excitement.

"You have a son?"

"Had a son. He died a long time ago…."

Gustave seemed ashamed at his question and looked down towards the dirty bath water.

"Oh, sorry, Monsieur Nadir."

"It's quite alright. Look on the brightside, I have you now."

Nadir then left the room, and I dried Gustave's body off with a fresh towel.

"It's a shame that Nadir doesn't have a son anymore."

"Sometimes things aren't meant to be." I told him, slipping the white and green colored shirt over his head.

"Do you think that papa is meant to be ok?" he asked.

Tears rushed to my eyes, but I had to think positive.

"Yes, Gustave. We're going to find him, I promise."

I then carried Gustave into Erik's bedroom, and laid him down.

"Mother, don't leave me…"

I sat down at the end of Erik's bed, and ran my fingers through his hair.

"It's alright, Gustave I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't leave me, mother….I don't want to be left in the dark."

"You know, you're just like your father." came Nadir's voice from the doorway. "Always wanting comfort."

Nadir entered the room, and approached my side. He tried to sit beside Gustave, but my son moved away. My son was always shy around strangers…

"Did I ever tell you about the time your father and I overtook a crew of Persian pirates?"

Gustave shook his head, and Nadir laughed.

"Well then, would you like to hear it?"

"I guess."

Nadir got off the bed, acting as if Gustave wasn't interested.

"Well if you don't, it's alright…"

"No, wait! I want to hear it."

Nadir then came back, and placed Gustave on his knee.

"Mother, stay for the story." my son begged.

I crawled onto Erik's bed, and smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I never heard this one before."

"So, your father and I were in Persia. I was working for the police, and your father was working for the Shah. One night your father and I were playing a game of chess, when I got a call to stop a bunch of pirates from overtaking the Shah's empire. I was so afraid about going in alone, but your father devised a brilliant plan."

"You're lying, Nadir." I teased. " Erik would have never taken down a bunch of pirates."

"But he did, Christine. Erik devised a brilliant plan to take them down, but I didn't want to listen to him and went off alone. I came across a huge ship, getting ready to anchor itself close to the palace. I had wanted to jump on board and take them down, but I was caught. I was surrounded by pirates, tied up and bound to die."

"That's so scary." my son said, lifting the blankets up over his head.

"I was forced to walk the plank! I was bound to be shark food at any moment, but suddenly, I was saved. Erik came swinging onto the ship like a pirate himself and untied me. Suddenly, a fight broke out, and both your father and I were face to face with one hundred pirates. We sword fought them….your father took the fight all the way to the crows nest of the ship. But one by one, he tossed them into a huge fishing net that was placed below the ship."

"My father did that?" Gustave asked.

"Yes, he did."

"Tell me another one, Nadir! Please, please!"

I looked at the time, only to notice that it was a few hours until sunrise. My son needed rest and so did I…

"No, Gustave, Nadir will tell you a story on another night. We must be getting to bed or else we won't be rested in the morning."

"Your mother is right." Nadir said, tucking Gustave under the covers. "They'll be other nights."

"Promise?" my son yawned.

"Absolutely."

"Mother, stay with me, please…"

I agreed, and crawled underneath the blankets with him, holding my son tightly to me. In the darkness of the room, my son clung to me, never wanting to let go.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked.

"Barely. That whip really hurt my back."

"You'll heal in time."

"I never seen papa's back before. I did today and it was horrible…. Mother, how did papa get all those scars?"

"He was abused before, Gustave. He obtained those scars when he was no older than you."

"That's horrible. Papa is a good person. Why would someone want to hurt him?"

"You know as good as me that it's because of his face."

"Yes, I know. I've been acting horrible around him. If we ever save him, I'm going to make things right."

"Don't blame yourself, Gustave. You're a good son, and Erik knows it."

"But I don't treat him as half the son I should be."

"Gustave, you're a good son. And once this ordeal is through, we can all go back to Coney Island and be a family again."

"I can't wait…"

With that, my son drifted off to sleep in my arms. I wanted to do the same, but found it difficult knowing that Erik was displayed in the town square bleeding and half conscious. After a while of laying there, I rose to my feet without disturbing Gustave, and walked across the hall to Nadir's bedroom. I knew he too was trying to sleep, but I couldn't…..

Instead of knocking, I entered right away to spot him laying on a mattress that was on the floor, surrounded by a bunch of pillows. Set on the other side of the room, there was a prayer rug, and a book shelf full of religion themed books. Indeed, Nadir respected his heritage and religion.

"Nadir, are you awake?" I softly called.

"No, I'm talking in my sleep." came the muffled words.

He rolled over, and lit a candle that was placed on his bedside table. The dim light of the flame only lit up Nadir's bed area, but it was all the light I needed.

"I see you're having trouble sleeping as well." he pointed out.

"What makes you think that?"

"You're probably getting the same horrible images as I am. Erik, displayed on a pole in the town square, cold, bleeding, and half conscious…"

"Yes, you're right."

"I do declare that we shall both be sleep deprived until Erik is safe and sound."

"I miss him, Nadir. I miss every inch of him."

"You're the first woman who's ever said that about Erik." he laughed. "You're one of a kind, Christine, and so is your son. When I look at him, I see Erik staring back at me."

"That's because he is. I see it in his eyes….Even when I was still living in New York, all I had to do was look into Gustave's eyes and see Erik staring back."

As I stood there, I couldn't help but notice a picture of a boy sitting beside the lit candle on the night table. I picked up the frame, and looked closely at the picture.

"Is this your son?" I asked.

"Right. How could you tell…" he teased.

"Because he looks just like you."

"Yes, but he had his mother's eyes. I used to think of them as gray jewels that sparkled with such life. When my son passed, those sparkling eyes faded away into two dull lifeless stones…. But Erik is the one I have to thank for that. He saved Reza from suffering a horrible death."

"What was wrong with him?"

"He was born with a disease that ate away his insides. I first found out about it when he was constantly having nose bleeds at the age of five. By the time I took him to the doctor, it was too late. It was hard, you know…losing my wife, and then realizing I was losing my son as well. The doctor gave Reza about six months to live, but he lived until he was ten. But Erik ended his life peacefully, and not in dire agony."

"Do you think if Erik didn't help end Reza's life that he could have lived longer?"

Nadir shook his head, and looked up at me.

"My guess is that Reza only would have lasted another four months. He couldn't get out of bed, and the nose bleeds had begun to get worse. Both Erik and I knew that if it continued like it did, he would suffer right up until the end. Erik did me a favor out of love… He loved my son. He taught him magic tricks and made him toys…. I trusted him, Christine. And if Erik thought he was suffering, then he was right."

"How did you lose your wife?"

"Childbirth. She lost so much blood that by the time Reza was born, she couldn't hold on any longer. For years I blamed myself for impregnating her, but I stopped when I realized that Reza was sick. But when Erik came into my life, he filled the gap that needed to be filled. And when he left me, it was as if my wife had died all over again."

I placed the picture back down on the night table, and turned back to Nadir.

"And what will you do when we leave for New York?"

"I was actually hoping you would stay here with me. There's plenty of room, and Gustave would surely make me as happy as Reza did."

I giggled, thinking about how wonderful that would be, but I knew it could never happen.

"You know if we escape this escapade that we'll be wanted animals again. Our only chance of survival is to leave Paris at once, and never return. By staying here would only be the death of both me and you."

"That makes me a wanted criminal as well." he teased. "I shall have to disembark as soon as possible. I've never been to America before…"

I smiled, and knew Erik would be happy to know that Nadir would never be apart from us ever again.

"Why Nadir, you'll love Coney Island. Just wait until you see the amusement park Erik owns."

"And he lives among others like himself?"

"Yes, hundreds. It really is a wonderful place, Nadir. But wouldn't you miss Paris?"

"Well, as one great man said to another, "You can never explore new oceans if you aren't willing to lose sight of the shore."

I could have kept my conversation with Nadir going, but I began to notice how light it was getting outside. It wasn't morning yet, but soon would be. Without starting another conversation, I bid Nadir goodnight, and wallowed back to my room to get the remaining hour or so I had left to sleep. The sun would be coming up soon, and when it did, we had Erik to save, and a ship to catch back to New York….and I didn't plan on missing it…

* * *

**Ok everyone, thanks again! Please review! More action to come soon! **


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter and please review! I worked extra hard on this one…And this is not the end I swear to you all…. Probably another ten or twenty chapters. **

* * *

**Christine's POV**

Right before dawn came up, Nadir came to get me. I hadn't slept more than twenty minutes the whole rest of the night due to the horrible images I was getting of Erik being tortured. When I tried to move off the bed, Gustave stirred in my arms, and gently pulled me back down.

"Mother, don't leave."

"We're going to save your father." I told him. "You stay here."

"Can't I come, mother? Please don't leave me here."

I tucked him in, and grabbed my cloak that was hanging on the bedpost.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Just stay here where it's safe."

After my son closed his eyes again, I left the room with Nadir who was carrying his leather bag.

"You have to listen to me, Christine." he said. "Things could get ugly today, but you have to promise me that you'll listen to every word I say."

"Ok. I will. I'll do what ever possible to get Erik back."

"Good, let's get a move on."

Nadir let us out to the foggy streets, rain falling on both of our heads. I knew today the sun would not be shining. By the time we made it to town square, it was surrounded by people standing all around the pole Erik was tied to. They were standing there by the dozens, glancing at my husband with angry eyes, waiting, waiting for their moment of revenge. I stood there towards the back of the crowd, looking at Erik and noticing that he was drenched in rain, and still hanging onto consciousness. Around him were a few police men, guarding him from trying to escape.

I wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but soon, my worst nightmare was coming true. For within seconds, Raoul had stepped up to a podium that was placed beside Erik, and began speaking.

"Good morning everyone! I bring you the long but not forgotten Phantom of the Opera! Gaze upon his hideous face! He's killed your family! He's caused injuries!"

Suddenly the crowd began to roar with anger. I gasped, and backed into Nadir's body.

"He's gallow bound! But I'd thought it be only right to let you have your revenge on him. Let your long awaited wrath free on the hideous monster who has caused you such pain!"

Raoul stepped aside, letting Erik out in the open. And then, like in a nightmare, the town's people took out rotten fruit and rocks and threw it right at my husband's body. Tomatoes splattered on his shoulders, rocks hit him in the face, it was horrible! I turned away, covering my ears from the screams Erik was yelling out. This couldn't be happening! I wouldn't let this happen!

Everything around me silenced, the sound of my heart pounding against my ears as the objects continued to hit Erik's body. What could I do? What could I possibly do? Nadir tried to pull me away, but I wouldn't go. Without even thinking about my own safety, I broke through the crowds of people, making it to the stage and shielding my body over Erik's, the food now hitting my back. I didn't care, I didn't care about any of it. All that mattered to me was that Erik was safe.

The crowd soon silenced, and objects stopped hitting me. Raoul was standing there at the end of the stage, looking at me, amused that I had showed up.

"Ah, and so another legend returns to you as well." Raoul mocked me, telling the whole town that stood before us. "Christine Daae."

"It's Christine Mulheim!" I screamed.

I stepped back from Erik's bloody body, his eyes weakly making contact with mine. I ran my fingers over his cheek, and heard him groan. My poor, poor Erik…

"It's true." I cried, facing the crowd. "I'm Christine, and I'm not dead."

The angry crowd began to growl again, but I didn't stop. If I was going to be egged and blunted with objects for marrying Erik, then so be it.

"Years ago, there were rumors going around that the opera ghost had taken me hostage and raped me. It's all a lie! I fell in love with him, and eloped to America. I am not ashamed of marrying him, and I am not ashamed for carrying his child. My husband is a man! He's a kind hearted man who has turned into the best husband I could have ever asked for. You are the real monsters!"

The crowd silenced, right before I heard a man shout out "Let's tie her up with the monster!"

Suddenly I was grabbed, by the two officers, and tied up on against Erik's bloody back.

"Burn them at the stake!"

I was scared! My life flashed before my eyes! A life filled with Erik's love, and the future of Gustave being without his parents. There was wood being placed on the bottom of our feet, and I knew at any moment, we were both going to be set on fire.

"Erik, I just want you to know, that I love you, and never regret marrying you." I whimpered.

"Ch…Christine, don't talk like this." came a low muffled groan.

"How am I supposed to think? Please Erik, just listen to me when I say that love you."

"Me too, Christine…"

From where my hands were tied, I could feel his hands touching mine. I managed to squeeze them lightly, and he squeezed back.

When I looked up again, I saw Raoul coming towards me with a lit torch. He held the hot flames in front of my face, and laughed.

"Tell me, Christine." Raoul purred. "Do you wish you made different choices? Do you wish you would have chosen me instead?"

"Never!" I screamed, spitting in his face.

"Well, if that's the way you feel, you can burn in hell. Send me a postcard and let me know if it's hot enough."

I closed my eyes, ready to feel the flames licking my legs, but it never happened. I heard a cry getting closer, only to open my eyes and see Gustave running into Raoul.

"Leave my parents alone!"

Raoul fell on his back, and lost the torch, causing the flames to instantly set the stage on fire. Smoke surrounded both Erik and I, screams occurring from the crowd. What was happening? My husband began to cough from the thick smoke that was only growing thicker as each moment passed.

"Stay with me Erik!" I told him, trying to tug away at the ropes that were wrapped tightly around my wrists.

The flames were only a few inches away from catching my legs, and I could feel the heat getting closer. But as if an angel was sent from heaven, I felt someone cutting the ropes on my wrists, only to turn around and see Nadir standing there. He cut Erik down, and pulled us both out of the smoke. For the longest time, I stood there catching my breath, as Erik was doing the same. He was weak, and on his knees, hardly being able to hold his body up.

"Erik, Erik are you ok?"

He held his arm in front of me to motion us to give him some space to breath. From out of Nadir's bag, he took out Erik's mask, and handed it to him.

"Thank you…" my husband groaned out, placing the fabric over his malformed face.

Everything would have been perfect, if I hadn't remembered the fact that Gustave had charged into Raoul.

"Gustave…." I cried.

"What?" Erik said, looking at me.

"Gustave…"

"What's wrong?"

"Where is he? I don't see him!"

My husband struggled to his feet, and clenched his fists in anger.

"_It's that idiot Raoul, why I'll kill that drunken fool_

_That he dare take this child! A child that isn't his!"_

"Come on, we have to find him." Nadir replied, pulling me along.

"We must hurry." Erik said, trying to keep up with us.

My husband was a total mess and weak as could be. Every once in a while he would latch onto me as he struggled along. We ran all the way to the Calais pier where the rain and morning fog turned the air into a thick cloud. My son was here! I could hear him crying! He was pleading Raoul to let him go! We carried along through the fog, eventually coming out in the open, and across Raoul who had our son in his grasp. He was holding Gustave close to his body, a gun pointed to the child's forehead.

"Please DeChagney, I want to go back…I want my mother…" he whined.

Raoul looked at us, and held his hand out, warning us not to come any closer.

"Not another step!" he growled.

"Let go of the boy now!" Erik demanded.

"Not another word!"

Erik pushed me behind him, and came forward, staying only inches away from Raoul.

"Let go of him, boy, or I promise you…."

"Shut up!" Raoul growled, pointing the gun closer to Gustave's head.

"You don't want to kill an innocent child…" I cried.

Out of Raoul's anger, he looked right at me and began to sing.

"_Always wondered how to make you watch,_

_Well watch me now…._

_I took a little trip to Coney Island_

_I took a little trip because of you_

_I did as Andre said, and forgot that you were dead_

_And tried to drink as little as I could do…._

_Well, here's the way it works in Paris, France_

_They make you pay for every little crumb_

_I drank what they would give, I drank it for your sake_

_Now look at me and see what I've become…_

_Drunk and crazy on the street_

_Drunk and crazy in my hand pressed suit_

_Drunk and crazy in the dark_

_On the couch, in their bars, in their cars!"_

"What are you saying?" I cried.

"_Who kept drinking, desperate for your return_

_And who got sober, hoping for your love_

_Who kept trying….and this is what you gave him…"_

I was speechless. After all that Raoul had done to me and he was acting like I was the bad guy. But Erik kept me back, and held out his hand to Raoul.

"_Give me the gun, Raoul…_

_Give me the hurt and the pain and the gun, Raoul_

_Give me the blame for not seeing the things that you've done, Raoul…_

_Give me the gun, Raoul…_

_Give me the chance to see you clear at last…"_

Raoul smirked, and pulled back the safety on the gun, mocking Erik's last words.

"See me clear at last…"

Erik wasn't about to give up. He had it clear in his head that he was going to somehow coax the gun out of the bastard's hands.

"_You feel ugly, you feel used_

_You feel broke and you feel bruised_

_Ah, but me, I can see there is beauty underneath.."_

Raoul laughed out loud at such a statement.

"Yea, sure…"

"_You've been robbed of love and pride_

_Been ignored and pushed aside_

_Even so, I still know there is beauty underneath…"_

"Losing my patients here, monster!"

Erik was running out of time, but he still wasn't giving up. He tried to step closer, but Raoul only took a step back and held the gun tighter to our son's head.

"_Marriage never lasts one night, if your lover isn't right_

_Love can sometimes go unseen…._

_We can't all be with Christine…"_

This had caused Raoul to push Gustave away, and point the gun at me. I was in clear shooting rage of Raoul, and I was scared. I was frozen, afraid and completely terrified.

"Christine! Christine! Always Christine!"

I heard the gun go off, and closed my eyes, ready to feel the pain of a bullet and collapse to the ground…But everything happened so fast, that I didn't have time to react, for when I opened my eyes, I saw Erik standing before me, his hands clinging onto my shoulders, and a look of sadness on his face…. Had the bullet passed us?

"Erik…"

Our eyes were gazing into one another's, hoping everything was going to be ok…Everything was going to be ok. But suddenly, Erik's face turned blank, and I began to feel something wet and sticky emerging from his stomach. My eyes gazed down at his abdomen only to see a bloody hole in the center of his stomach…God! He had jumped in front of the bullet! He had taken something that was meant for me.

"Ch…Christine…what's…wrong?"

And with that, he sank to his knees. I went with him, and laid his body in my arms….He was cold, and shaking…Oh, please god, don't let him die! Nadir bent down to my level, and took Erik as I stood before Raoul, not caring about my safety what so ever.

"You bastard!"

Raoul laughed at his success, pleased that Erik had jumped in front of the bullet.

"Well, looks like my work here is done…"

"Far from it. You have to kill me next!"

With that, I rammed into Raoul, causing the both of us to fall back on the pier and begin fighting over the gun. At one point, I felt the bastard stick the barrel right up to my chest, but I moved it just in time before the stray bullet could enter me. It was my turn now! I flipped Raoul over, grabbed his hand and tried pulling the gun out of his tight hands.

"You're being crazy, Christine!" he yelled. "Let us live together now!"

"The hell with you! I'll never love you!"

I gave no mercy towards him, especially when I managed to bend his hands over his chest and pull the trigger of the gun. A blast occurred, and when the smoke cleared, there laid Raoul, dead and blown to smithereens.

I gave him no remorse. I didn't even feel sorry for killing him. He deserved everything he got for all the pain and suffering he caused me.

"Burn in hell, Raoul…May you find love there."

God! What was I thinking! Erik! He needed me! He was dying! I quickly ran back over to Nadir, and lifted Erik's limp body out of his arms.

"I'll go get help.." Nadir promised, gathering to his feet and rushing down the road.

"Papa…" My son was kneeling at his side, crying and wiping his teary eyes.

"G..Gustave…" Erik out stretched his hand, and intertwined it with Gustave's small one.

"_Papa,_

_Look with your heart_

_And not with your eyes_

_The heart understands_

_The heart never lies_

_Believe what it feels _

_And trust what it shows_

_Look with your heart the heart always knows._

_Love is not always beautiful not at the start._

_So open your arms_

_And close your eyes tight_

_Look with your heart_

_And when you find love…."_

My son stopped singing, and tore away Erik's mask. I was so afraid that he was going to scream and cause Erik more agony, but my son just smiled, and kissed him right on his twisted forehead.

"_Your heart will be right…" _Gustave finished his song, with a smile.

"M…My son….You are so beautiful…"

"I'm sorry, papa.. I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you. I love you…"

"Me…me…too.."

Erik's breathing was labored, and my hand was pressed tightly against his wound, trying to keep in as much blood as I could.

"C..Come closer..I beg you…if…you can…"

I leaned my head down to him.

"Cl..closer..still…"

When my ear was right at his lips, he said the most beautiful words I ever heard.

"Remember…lo…love never dies…..I…forgive you…kiss…kiss me one last time."

No! I didn't want him to die! I didn't want my Erik, my husband, my life to die! I sobbed, hot tears falling onto his chest. I didn't want to think like that, but if he was going to die, I didn't want our last moments together to be nothing more than me sobbing over his body. He forgave me! He forgave me for my mistakes! I leaned in, and let my lips meet with his, letting all the passion of our love descend into our best and perhaps final kiss… When it ended, Erik's body went completely lifeless in my arms..

"No…" I cried this over and over again. It was like I was having the worst nightmare ever, and would be waken up at any moment from now, and Erik would be standing over my bed, comforting me until I felt better.

I didn't want to believe that he was dead, and I refused to….Nadir returned with a doctor who had two of his workers load Erik's body into a gurney, and carried him away. I tried to comfort Gustave, but he was just as upset as I was. My husband was on the doorstep of heaven or hell, just moments away from death itself. The urge to know if he was alive or not was killing me, but I waited….We were taken to a small backdoor doctor office, where Nadir, Gustave and I sat for hours in a tiny room. Sometimes I paced around in circles, looking at the clock, and wondering what was taking the doctor so long. But after a while, I managed to calm myself down enough to stay seated and hold Gustave.

"God, what's taking them so long…" I groaned out loud.

Nadir patted my lap, and comforted me…he was such a great friend.

"Don't worry, Christine, Erik is being cared for by the best doctor in Paris."

"Right, and then after he gets treated, he'll be right back up on the stake for the town to kill."

"Christine, Dr. Fulani is a good friend of mine. He would never do such a thing. We'll be safe, I promise.."

This made me feel a little better.

"I just wonder what's taking him so long. It's been at least three hours now."

"Just keep your hopes up. I'm sure he's just perfectly fine, Christine."

For a few more hours, we sat there watching the clock and wondering when the doctor was going to come out. At a quarter past six, nearly five hours since we got here, the doctor came walking out, a tall thin man with dark hair, almost the same age as Nadir. He extended his hand to me, and tried to smile.

"You're Christine Daae?" he asked, his English accent enough to explain that he wasn't from around here.

"It's Mulheim now." I corrected.

"Sorry, I'm such a huge fan. Referring to your singing of course. When I lived in London, I used to come here on visits to see you perform all the time. Though, I never thought the Phantom and you would actually get married…Not that it's a bad thing…but you understand. Anyway…" he paused before continuing. "Your husband is in very critical condition. The bullet traveled in through his back, tore a hole through his stomach, and became lodged in his large intestine. He'll live, but he's going to be in a terrible state for quite sometime."

"What about his back?" I asked.

"There is no back left, Christine. In time it will heal over to nothing but muscle and lumpy scars, but he'll be laying on his stomach for quite sometime. He is to stay off of it, and have ice applied twice a day. It will help him from the pain. Now, I understand that the town will be in an uproar over you. The ship for Coney Island leaves in an hour, and I suggest you get on it."

"My husband gets sea sick." I confessed. "Is there anything you can give him to keep him from getting any sicker than he already is?"

"Right. With the condition the bullet left his stomach in, it won't be good at all to have him throwing up. I'm going to give him a dose of Laudanum. It will keep him stable and drowsy for the next few days."

I never expected to see Erik in the condition he was in. There he was, laying on the back operation table, the mess that was left of his back exposed to me, his malformed face bandaged like a mummy, and a bandage wrapped tightly around his waist. It broke my heart. I took a seat at his side, tracing his fingers with my own. He was lifeless, and the only way I knew he was breathing was by the sound of his labored intakes of air.

"We're going home, Erik." I told him softly. "We're going home, and then I'll nurse you back to health…I promise you. Then, somehow, someway, I'll give you a gift…I'll think of something to surprise you with, and show you how much I love you."

He didn't answer…he didn't even groan to let me know that he heard me.

"Why did you jump in front of that bullet, Erik? Why? Why? It was meant for me, not you…"

My husband didn't answer, and I didn't expect him to. Nadir was right, Dr. Fulani was trustworthy. He didn't want to see Erik die anymore than I did. He carefully dressed my Erik in a white nightgown, and had his two workers carry him on a gurney all the way to my room on the ship that was leaving to Coney Island. My husband laid lifelessly on his stomach as the ship began to move. For privacy and other purposes, I had Gustave stay with Nadir in a separate room. I was glad to have my son back, but caring for both Erik and Gustave throughout the journey would have been nearly impossible. Gustave didn't like the idea at first, but when Nadir offered to tell him another story, it didn't take long for my son to reconsider.

Once we were out to sea, I adjusted the blankets that were covered over Erik, and threw on my cloak to get some fresh air. I felt bad leaving him, but I would only be gone for a few moments. On the top deck, I leaned on one of the railings, looking up at the sky, and praying that Erik would be ok.

"Mother, is everything alright?"

I turned around to see Gustave standing behind me with his coat buttoned up to his chin.

"Yes." I lied. "Just trying to get some fresh air."

"You're worried about papa, aren't you?"

"Of course. I…I just think he's not going to make it. He looks so sick, Gustave."

My son smiled, and placed his hand over mine. He then sang to me, his beautiful angelic voice making my spirit soar like Erik's voice always did.

"_Many night we prayed_

_With no proof anyone could hear_

_In our hearts a hopeful song_

_We barely understood_

_Now we are not afraid_

_Although we know there's much to fear_

_We were moving mountains long_

_Before we knew we could_

_There can be miracles _

_When you believe_

_Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles you can achieve _

_When you believe, somehow you will_

_You will when you believe…"_

I smiled, and picked Gustave up, twirling him around in my arms, never so happy that he was my son. He was just like Erik in every way…he even knew how to make me feel better.

"_In this time of fear_

_When prayer so often prove in vain_

_Hope seems like the summer birds _

_Too swiftly flown away_

_Yet now I'm standing here_

_My heart so full I can't explain_

_Seeking faith and speaking words_

_I'd never thought I'd say_

_There can be miracles, when you believe_

_Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles you can achieve_

_When you believe, somehow you will_

_You will when you believe…_

_They don't when you ask_

_And it's easy to give in to your fears_

_But when you're blinded by your pain_

_Can't see your way straight throughout the rain_

_A small resistant voice says _

_Hope is near_

_There can be miracles when you believe_

_Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles you can achieve_

_When you believe somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

_You will when you_

_You will when you believe_

_Just believe in your heart_

_Just believe_

_You will when you believe…."_

I hugged my son tightly to me, and picked him up.

"Come, Gustave, it's time for bed."

"I'll pray for papa…"

I kissed him on the head, and looked up at the sky.

"Yes, and so will I…"

* * *

**Wow, long chapter! Please review everyone, and like I said, this story is not over yet! Love you all!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews! Some of you asked if the song Gustave sang at the end of last chapter was real. It is, actually. It's called "When you Believe" and it's from the animated movie "The Prince of Egypt" One of my all time favorite movies. I suggest you watch it if you haven't already. Oh, and some of you are still asking about Phantom Royale. I can all tell you that I am not neglecting it, I am going to finish this story up and then finish that up as well. It's all on my to do list…And so the story continues. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

For days my husband slept. He never woke, just slept peacefully through his pain. On the last night of our journey, I fell asleep in the chair beside Erik's bed. I had succeeded in drifting to sleep without worrying, only to wake to the sound of Erik crying out in his sleep.

"No!" he cried. "Don't do this! don't hit me….Ninety eight, ninety nine…stop!"

I shifted my body around, and gently placed my hands on his shoulders calm him down, being careful not to touch his back.

"Erik, wake up, you're dreaming."

Then for the first time since his injury, his eyes opened, and he was able to calm down.

"Wh..where are we?" he groaned, trying to shift his body over to his back.

"No, don't move." I warned him. "Your back is injured."

I tried to touch his face, but remembered that it was covered in a bandage.

"Here, let me get rid of this." I replied, unraveling the bandages that were wrapped around his face. He looked like a complete wreck, and his malformed face was full of scabs and cuts. He closed his eyes, and laid there on the pillow completely lifeless, and full of pain.

"Where does it hurt? Your stomach?"

"His pelvis, and his stomach, and his back." he groaned.

I pulled back the covers, and lifted up his night shirt to reveal his destroyed back. I had let a bucket of ice melt just a few hours ago, and placed a rag inside the chilled water to soak. After wringing out, I placed the cold damp rag onto his malformed back, causing him to sigh.

"Better?"

"Oh, yes, Christine."

"Let me massage it for you."

I dipped my hands into the icy water, and got into a straddling position behind Erik. I then ran my soaking wet hands gently and carefully over each crevice of his meshed up flesh, making sure to keep as much pressure off of it as possible.

"Just let me know if I'm hurting you."

Erik didn't answer me, and I knew it was because he was still drugged up on Laudanum. I started from his shoulders, and let the icy water drip onto every open lash he had exposed. It broke my heart to realize what my husband's body had become. As much to my knowledge, when he was born, the only part of his body that was disfigured was his face. His body had come out perfectly normal, but because of the abuse the cruel world had done to him, his body was no prettier than his face. Yes, he had scars all over his chest and legs, but his back was no just as disfigured as his face, if not more. The doctor had told me Erik was going to need ice applied to his back twice a day, and I had been doing just that since we got on the ship. But even so, I knew all the ice and cold water massages in the world weren't going to heal the extensive damage those bastards had done to him.

"How are you holding up?" I questioned, stopping his massage to hear his reply.

"Everything hurts."

"My massage?"

God, I hoped I wasn't hurting him. The last thing I ever meant to do was cause him more pain.

"No, you're not hurting me." he groaned. "Every part of me is sore."

Feeling terrible about Erik's pain, I leaned over and placed a kiss to one of the wounds on his shoulder. He sighed, and I did it again, this time, my lips lingering longer.

I smiled, and was about to do it again, when I heard one of the ship's crew holler out about docking in Coney Island.

"Thirty minutes until we dock! Thirty minutes!"

Knowing that we needed to get ready, I crawled off Erik's back, and began packing up my bag again. Moments later, Gustave and Nadir came walking in carrying their belongings.

"Mother, we're almost home." my son excitedly exclaimed.

"Yes, I know."

Nadir hovered over Erik's body, and examined his back.

"You know, Christine, you should really go to the drug store and get him some lotion."

"I've been thinking about it, Nadir." I said, pulling some clothes out of Erik's bag.

I gently sat Erik up from his laying position, and placed on a loose shirt. He ached when the fabric made contact with his back, but he would only have to tolerate it for a short amount of time. Even his trousers bothered him, but what was I to do? I couldn't let him walk off the ship in the nude. Erik was in his own world, he sat there, quiet and still, drugged up on Laudanum. I knew it would eventually wear off once we were back home, but until then, I was glad he was in the state that he was.

Once the ship docked, Gustave carried our bags, while both Nadir and I held onto Erik as we walked off the ship. My poor husband could barely walk, and it upset me when other people would push past us because we were walking slowly. But what happened once we were off the ship was something I was not expecting. All of a sudden, cameras began flashing, and reporters crowded us.

"Is it true that Mister E is really the infamous Phantom of the Opera?"

"Would you care to explain about Paris?"

Hundreds of questions were being thrown at us as we tried to make our way towards the entrance of the pier. I tried to hide Erik from any of the cameras, but the flashing was so bad, that I couldn't even see straight.

"Enough!" Nadir screamed at one point. "Leave Christine and her husband alone."

Gustave also tried to stay away from the cameras, but soon, the reporters were chasing after him as well.

"Hey kid, how does it feel to have the Phantom as your father?"

"What's he really hiding under that mask?"

"Care to explain what you were doing in Paris all this time?"

Nadir grabbed Gustave, and pulled him out of the crowd of reporters.

"No pictures. No pictures of Christine, no pictures of her husband….and no pictures of the boy."

The reporters were upset over not getting the interview they clearly wanted, but what was I to say? And how did they know what was going on over in Paris? It felt wonderful to be home again.

It was late, and very dark out, leaving Phantasma locked for the night. I opened the gate with Erik's key, and motioned Nadir to enter.

"Welcome to Phantasma." I said.

"This place? Erik built this place?"

I nodded, and locked the gates behind us.

"Indeed. Designed it, built it…Erik has created a beautiful realm."

"He sure has. I can't wait to get the tour."

Gustave tugged onto Nadir's shirt, and excitedly jumped up and down.

"Oh, can I do it? I know everything!"

"We shall see." I promised him, opening the door to our flat.

"And you live in Phantasma as well?"

"Yes, well, Erik is always on call so we figured it be easier on him to live within the park."

Nadir seemed amazed at our flat once we entered. He twirled around, and looked at everything we had while I set Erik down on the bed and removed his clothes.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"Like it? I love it! It's absolutely beautiful!"

"Well you're welcomed to stay as long as you want."

For the time being, Nadir made due with sleeping on the floor of Gustave's room. After the two of them were in bed, I whipped together some applesauce, and ran back to Erik who was still sitting up.

"You have to be hungry, Erik." I said, taking a seat at his side. "Doctor says no solid food until you heal."

My husband didn't make a sound, as I held the spoonful of applesauce up to his lips.

"Come on, Erik, eat."

"Erik…Erik isn't hungry."

"You need to at least eat something."

"Maybe later."

I set the bowl down on the nightstand, and removed his mask. He looked paler than usual, but it seemed as though the Laudanum had worn off.

"You don't look so well."

"Erik doesn't feel well."

I placed my hand to his forehead, and sighed when I realized he wasn't running a fever.

"You should rest."

I began to turn him to lay on his stomach, but he stopped me.

"Don't make Erik sleep on his stomach. His pelvis hurts so much."

"What am I to do, Erik? I can't let you lay on your back."

"But Erik wants to. Please don't let him suffer…"

I wanted Erik to feel comfortable, and if his pain was worse in his pelvis, than I believed him. The doctor had told me to keep him off of his back, but one night would kill him. I placed a few pillows down on the mattress, and laid him back on them. He cringed as his back made contact with the pillows, but he stopped after a few seconds.

"Comfortable?" I asked.

Erik nestled his head into the pillow, and closed his eyes.

"Yes, thank you."

"Well, it's only for tonight. The doctor says you need to stay off it. But since you've been off it for nearly a week, one night won't hurt."

I threw a nightdress over me, and was about to lay on the couch, when I felt Erik's arm reach out and grab me.

"Stay with me." he begged. "Sleep with me."

I knew it was better to let him sleep alone, but who was I to deny him such comfort? He had taken a bullet for me, and deserved what ever he wanted. I slipped in beside him, and laid there looking at his malformed face. My poor Erik was beautiful in everyway, and I loved him even more for saving my life.

"Erik?"

"Yes, Christine?"

"Why did you jump in front of that bullet?"

"So you wouldn't feel the pain, mon ange."

"But look at the condition you're in now. I thought I lost you, Erik. I thought the blood seeping out of your stomach was going to kill you."

"Never do I ever regret jumping in front of that bullet. I'd do it again, Christine."

My fingertips brushed over his scabs that were scattered all over his face, causing him to wince.

"Do you still forgive me?"

"Yes, I do."

My lips were so close to his, that I could feel him breathing on me. He still forgave me for all the horrible things I had done throughout our marriage. Everything was going to be different now. Erik would know how much I loved him. This I promised for ever on…. Overjoyed with so much happiness, I pressed my lips to his, and kissed him passionately for the first time since he almost died in my arms.

My husband was so weak, that he couldn't even continue the kiss for more than a few seconds. He was in dire pain, and I knew it was best to let him sleep.

"Erik, if during the night you feel any discomfort at all and want to change positions, don't hesitate to wake me."

I waited for a reply, but my Erik was already fast asleep. The following morning, I awoke to find Erik still sleeping, and decided to let him stay that way. Instead, I threw on my cloak, and left the flat to take a trip into town. When I was downstairs, I spotted Nadir sitting there looking out at the morning sun rising into the sky.

"Oh, Christine. What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

"Going into town to get Erik some lotion, and some food for the flat."

"Mind if I come along?"

"No, not at all. It be nice to have some company."

Nadir and I walked side by side as we strolled into the crowded bazaar. The baker was already standing outside with fresh pastries, and the stands of vegetables were lined with people loading their baskets up.

"Reminds me of Persia." Nadir teased, helping me through the crowds.

I giggled at his remark, and filled my basket up with a few tomatoes that someone was selling at a stand.

"So how did Erik sleep last night?" Nadir asked.

"Fine, I guess. He was in a lot of pain last night."

"Well, as long as I'm staying with you, I'll prepare the meals so you can keep yourself occupied with Erik. He's going to need a lot of attention until the man is back on his feet again."

"That's very kind of you, Nadir."

"Yea, well, anything for the family of my closest friend. Who knows, when he's back on his feet he might get me a job working in Phantasma for him."

"As what? The fortune teller?"

"That's a great idea, Christine." he teased. "He can set my own little gypsy caravan outside, and make it seem like I traveled here all the way from some far away land."

Once more I laughed. Having Nadir around did take away my sadness over Erik. After my basket was filled with food, I stopped at the pharmacy, and grabbed some lotion to rub into Erik's back. As I was paying however, I heard the familiar sound of Meg's voice.

"Christine, long time no see."

I spun around, and there standing beside me was Meg. She was dressed in her Phantasma attire, and was carrying a basket similar to the one I had.

"Hi, Meg. Yes, we just got back from Paris last night."

"There have been rumors going around about what happened. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Raoul is dead and we don't have to worry about him anymore."

Meg's eyes widened.

"My god, what happened?"

"A lot. But the most important part is that we're safe."

"How about Erik?"

"He was shot by Raoul. He's not doing good, but hopefully in time, he'll get better."

"The opera house misses him. The performers ask me about him all the time."

"He'll be back to work as soon as he can. Until then, I'll try to stop by from time to time and check on things."

Just then, Nadir came walking up to me carrying a bottle filled with cotton balls.

"Christine, maybe you should use these to…." he paused and looked at Meg. "Who's this?"

"Oh, my friend Meg."

Nadir extended his hand to her, and smiled.

"I'm Nadir. Erik's close friend."

Meg shook Nadir's hand, and smiled back.

"You're not from around here are you?"

"No, I lived in Persia before moving to Paris, and now here. I'm staying with Christine until further notice."

"Nice to meet you. I actually dance over at the opera house, if maybe you wanted to come see me sometime."

Nadir seemed to like the offer Meg was giving him, and could only hope she was being nice, and not interested in dating him.

"I might stop by then."

"Sounds good. I'll see you all later then. I must be getting to the opera house. First show is only an hour away. It was nice seeing you again, Christine."

When Meg left, I finished paying for my lotion, and began walking back to the flat with Nadir.

"So tell me, Christine, your friend Meg, does she prostitute herself at night?"

I turned to Nadir, wondering how he knew.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Well look at the getup she was wearing. If the girl's skirt was any higher I'd be able to see the top of her garter."

"She wasn't always like that."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that I come from a country where women don't even show their faces let alone legs….I guess it might take some getting used to. Not that what you wear is offensive, but Meg's clothing is defiantly pushing it."

"Thank god, I thought you were interested in her."

Nadir let out a hearty laugh.

"Me? Interested in Meg? Come, Christine. First of all, I don't even like what she's wearing, and second of all, if she's prostituting herself around, why would I want that?"

"Are you still going to see her show?"

"Perhaps if I'm bored out of my mind."

When we reached the flat, Nadir unpacked the groceries, and I tended to Erik.

"I brought you some lotion, Erik. It's going to help your back."

My husband opened his eyes, and smiled warmly at me.

"How's your pain?"

"Excruciating."

"Well roll over so I can rub this stuff on you."

Erik couldn't do it alone, so I helped him roll his body onto his stomach. His back was still flaming red, and looked very sore, but I only hoped the lotion would help it. I opened the container it was in, and dipped my hands into it before rubbing it into the open wounds on his back.

"Christ, what is that?" he growled in agony.

"Lotion, why?"

"It's burning me."

"It will stop in a few moments."

"That's not helping me now, is it?"

Trying to lighten the mood, I switched the subject.

"I saw Meg today."

"Lovely, has she turned my opera house into a brothel while I was gone?"

"No, she actually misses you. The whole opera house does."

"Fancy that. If they do, then it's all white noise to me. Every time I walk into that place, the workers stay out of my sight without even a single "Hi, how are you?"

"Maybe because they misunderstand you, Erik."

"Everyone does."

"Not me."

"You used to."

"Not anymore."

"At least we're alone."

I didn't think Erik knew that Nadir was with us. For the past week he had been drugged, and woozy. I was about to tell him, when all of a sudden Nadir appeared at his side.

"Erik, I'm glad to see you're awake."

Erik's eyes shot open, and he gazed up at Nadir.

"What the hell are you doing here? Didn't I leave you in Paris?"

"Nope, I'm here to stay."

"Perfect." Erik growled. "I always wanted my best friend to live with my wife and I."

"It's only until I find a place of my own."

"There are openings in the oddity tents I built on the other side of Phantasma."

"Erik, be nice." I warned, finishing with rubbing in the lotion. "If it wasn't for Nadir we wouldn't be here right now."

"It's just like you to be like this, Erik. Always grumpy when you're sick."

"I'm not sick!" he groaned. "And why don't you try laying here like this with your whole back torn to shreds and your manhood throbbing in agony. Then I'll come to your bedside and be all cheerful and happy to see how you like it."

"Ok, I'll leave you alone. I have breakfast to make anyway."

When Nadir walked back into the kitchen, I covered Erik up with some blankets, and put away the container of lotion.

"Do you need anything? Water perhaps?"

"Do we have anymore of that ginger ale?"

"Erik, you're not supposed to drink that. Doctor said water only."

"Fine, water then. But fill it to the brim with ice."

When I walked into the kitchen, I turned back to see Erik laying there with his eyes closed. I knew he was still tired, and needed all the rest he could get. Just as I was finishing filling a glass up with ice, I heard the sound of the piano being played. The loud banging of the keys echoed throughout the flat, and I immediately ran into the main room to see Gustave playing a song.

Without screaming at him, I simply touched him on the shoulder, and pulled him away from the keys.

"Gustave, your father needs his rest."

"But mother, I've missed it so much."

"I know, but your father needs quiet in order to get better. I'll tell you what though. If you promise to be quiet for the rest of the day, tonight I'll let you take Nadir over to the Phantasma library and you can play the piano there."

"Ok, mother."

My son the grabbed his music sheets, and took a seat at Erik's desk to work in silence. My son was like Erik in every way, and I knew he would be a great owner of Phantasma if Erik ever decided to pass it on to him. For most of the day, Erik just slept, never once asking me for anything. Gustave had stayed quiet like I had asked, and so I let him and Nadir go to the library once Phantasma closed. While Erik was still sleeping, I decided to make him some broth for dinner, and stood in the kitchen for the most part stirring the pot of chicken broth I had whipped together. I had thought him to still be sleeping, but when I felt two cold arms wrap themselves around my waist, I knew Erik wasn't where he was supposed to be. I spun around, to see him standing behind me wearing nothing but a pair of sleep trousers.

"Erik, you should be in bed."

"I wanted to get up and stretch myself." he told me, running his fingers down my cheek.

"I'm making you broth. You should go lay down until it's finished."

I turned back around to finish stirring the broth, when Erik spun me around once more, and pinned me playfully up against the ice box. I couldn't help but giggle as his lips ran down my neck.

"When's the last time we were alone together?" he purred, running his hands down the side of my dress.

I playfully snatched his hands, and forced him to sit down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Erik, don't start something you know you can't finish."

"What am I not finishing? Don't be so serious, Christine."

"But I have to, Erik. You're neither strong enough nor in the condition to make love to me. You have to stay off your back."

Once more I turned to stir the broth, when Erik pinned me up against the ice box again.

"So, you'll be on your back. I can handle that."

"No you can not. You can hardly stand." I placed my hand over his forehead, and rolled my eyes upon feeling unmoral heat. "Plus, you're feverish."

"I feel fine, Christine."

"But you're not. I told you, Erik, you need to rest."

I then filled a bowl up with the finished broth, and placed it in front of him. My husband looked down at the yellow substance, and slightly pushed it away.

"Don't make me spoon feed you." I warned.

"If I must eat this garbage until the hole in my stomach heals, the least you could do is make love…"

"Erik…enough with it." I teased.

"Fine, fine. What ever Christine wants, Christine gets."

All I could do was roll my eyes at his remark….boy was it going to be a hard keeping Erik in line though his recovery…

* * *

**Ok everyone, nothing exciting in this chapter, but more is to come soon! Please review!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

Like magic, Erik had begun to get stronger each and everyday. For the next week, he slept mostly all day everyday, while I was able to go off and do what was needed. Though, I did have something special planned. Ever since we had gotten back from Paris, my mind was racing to think of something nice to do for him. It was driving me completely crazy, because Erik was such a hard person to please. What ever surprise I was going to plan for him had to be absolutely special. For days I racked my mind, writing down idea after idea to find the perfect one. And then, just when I was about to give up, I thought of the perfect surprise. It had been months since we had a quiet dinner together with just the two of us. Most of the time it was hard to put aside Gustave to have our own time together, but now that Nadir was around, we could finally be alone. I spent most of Friday morning decorating the roof of our flat in garlands of roses that I had made myself, and placed a table right at the edge so we could gaze out upon Coney Island. This was going to be perfect! I would finally be giving my Erik something special! Yes, Erik couldn't eat solid foods, but that didn't mean I couldn't whip something up. Yes, it would be an odd dinner, but at least we would be spending time together again.

For days Erik had been sleeping, and waking up only during the evening hours to go to the bathroom and eat the broth I would make him. But tonight was going to be different. I made a special meal for him, and brought it up to the roof without him knowing. I set everything out just before dark, and even turned on our record player. Everything was perfect, even I looked perfect….Erik was going to be extremely happy. Earlier that afternoon, I had asked Nadir to take Gustave out until late, and he agreed without a problem. Now the only thing left to do was wait. I sat there, listening to the classical music that was playing, waiting for Erik to come find me.

A few moments later, the door to the roof opened, and Erik came walking out dressed in his white shirt and trousers, the same ones he had been sleeping in. He looked like a complete mess, but I didn't care. His eyes lit up with astonishment at the sight of the candles and roses. He even smiled at me…

"Christine, what is this?" he asked, wandering around, looking at my decorations.

"It's for you." I cooed, standing to my feet and approaching him.

"For me? But why?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and cupped his cheek.

"I've never done a thing for you. It took our marriage to almost end for me to see my wrongs. I wanted to do something special for you, and well….I hope you like it."

"Like it? I love it. But what about dinner? I can't eat it."

"Yes you can. It's a nonsolid meal from start to finish."

I pulled out a chair for him, and he sat down. To be cute, earlier I had filled an empty wine bottle with water, and put it on ice. He laughed when I filled his glass with the water, and it made me smile. It had been so long since the last time I had heard him laugh…

"You're so kind to me."

"Hardly." I giggled, placing the bottle back into the bucket of ice.

"That's not true. You know I can't have wine, and yet you filled up a wine bottle with water to make me feel better. No one would do that for me."

Maybe he was right. I smiled, and placed a bowl of tomato soup in front of him.

"Something different." I said, stirring mine.

"Yes, thank you. If I had to eat that broth one more time, I was going to crack."

I placed a spoonful of my soup into my mouth, and looked at Erik who was eating his. He seemed to be enjoying it.

"How are you feeling? You've been feverish lately."

"Erik has been feeling woozy, but it's nothing that won't go away with time."

I placed my hand over Erik's forehead, and once more felt the unmoral and high heat of his fever.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok? Your fever feels very high."

Erik took my hand off of his forehead, and pressed a soft kiss to my fingers.

"Erik is fine. This he assures, Christine. What she has done for him tonight means the world to her Erik."

"Are you in any pain?"

Erik placed another spoonful in his mouth, and wiped his lips with a napkin before answering me.

"How bad of pain are we talking?"

"Erik, don't lie to me."

"Erik is perfectly fine."

Before I could answer, he pulled me to my feet, and embraced me.

"Do you believe your Erik now?"

"No." I teased.

Erik then began to sway me back and forth to the rhythm of the music that was playing.

"Now?" he cooed, placing a kiss to my neck.

I closed my eyes, and sighed at the wonderful feeling of his malformed lips tickling my neck.

"No."

"How about now?" he asked, nipping on my collar bone.

God, how Erik teases me.

"Is it still a no?" he cooed, his warm breath sending chills down my back.

I couldn't answer him. How on earth could I answer him? He knew how to turn me on, and make my spirit soar.

"I'll take that as a yes." he replied twirling me around.

The once classical tune that was playing silenced, everything silenced. The only sound to be heard was my heart beating against my eardrum. Soon the only feeling I could sense was Erik's cold hands cupping my cheek, and his warm bloated lips pressing against mine. I gently bit down on his bottom lip, causing him to sigh with the most beautiful sexual sound I had ever heard from him.

"Erik?"

Slowly, his lips released themselves from mine, and he looked me in the eyes.

"Yes, Christine?"

"I love you."

"Me too." his arms wrapped themselves around my back, and pressed his face into my curls. "Me too, mon ange, me too."

"Hey, how about some desert? I made it especially for you."

Erik nodded, and led me back over to the table, where I handed him a bowl of strawberry ice cream.

"You're too much, Christine. This is all extremely wonderful."

As we dug into our ice cream, I couldn't help but think about how the press had come to know about Erik's involvement in Paris. Who could have told them? Meg? I wouldn't put it past her, but it was something I found extremely hard to believe, especially since she had become closer friends with me. I would figure it out on another day. The mood was going to well that I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Is your ice cream good?" I asked.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven."

I couldn't help but giggle when I noticed a smear of pink ice cream on the side of his lips. Erik ran his hand over them to try an wipe it away, but he only missed.

"It's still there."

"If only the people of Paris could see me now. The Phantom of the opera eating ice cream."

Once more I giggled, and found myself climbing on top of his lap in a straddling position. I leaned in, and kissed away the sweet tasting ice cream that was smeared on his lips. But just as wonderful as this moment was, it ended abruptly when Erik's back leaned itself against the back of the chair. He let out a painful scream, and I immediately crawled off him, and pulled his back away from the chair.

"God forgive me, forgive me…" I cried. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." he cringed, running his hands through his hair. "Just give Erik a moment to breathe."

"I hurt you."

"But not on purpose."

"I'm sorry…"

I had hurt him, but Erik forgave me. He took me by the hand, and led me back to the flat, where he kissed me lightly, and began to undress. The lights were off except for a few burning candles. My Erik left my side to bathe, while I crawled into bed, upset that I had hurt him.

I closed my eyes, and drifted off for the slightest of seconds, only waking when I felt someone crawling in beside me. I rolled over, only to feel Erik's hot moist chest up against my night shirt. He was still wet from getting his bath, but I didn't mind it at all. I pressed my lips up against his own, and groaned when he kissed back.

"Oh, Christine.."

"Erik…"

He was now kneeling over me, his lips making their way down my neck.

"Erik." I couldn't get his name out enough. I tasted his name as if tasting the sweetness of honey.

My lips soon found their way to his shoulders, kissing and tasting the water that was still dripping down his chest. My hands fumbled through his soaking wet locks of hair, roughing it up. My hip found itself up against Erik's, feeling his lust for me growing, but he ached in pain, and I stopped kissing him.

"Erik, where does it hurt?"

"Oh, Christine, don't stop."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, absolutely."

I did as he asked, and placed my lips up against his chest again, kissing away the water. My lips were over his chest, over his nipple, and his collar bone. I didn't want to leave one area of him unmarked with my love. But like a whore off the street, as if not knowing a single thing about him, I placed my hands over his back, and that's when everything came to a screeching halt.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this." I said, sitting up.

"Nonsense, you made a mistake. It's alright."

"But you're in pain."

"No, it's perfectly fine."

Once again, my lips found Erik's chest, and his moans started once more.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked in between kisses, teasing him.

"Lower…"

My lips moved over his shoulder, where I stopped and pressed succulent kisses to it.

"Here?"

His pelvis arched with mine, erupting a moan that was begging to escape. His breathing became labored, as my kisses continued.

"L..Lower." he groaned.

My lips stopped when they reached his nipple again, and concentrated on his moans.

"Here?"

"Ch…Christine…Y..Yes…"

"Are you sure?"

I found myself pulling at Erik's trousers as he was pulling at my night dress.

"Erik, you can't…"

"But I can, and I will."

I kept my hands at his side, as his slid under my back, and pulled me closer to his bare chest, crashing his up against my own.

"Oh, Christine, it's been too long."

"Indeed, it has."

He kissed me once more, as he positioned his pelvis up against my own.

"Erik, promise me you'll stop if it hurts you."

He kissed me one last time before running his hands feverishly over my body, touching me and kissing every ounce of flesh on my body. When he joined us together as one, my body screamed for him. Our voices sang a duet, as our hearts beat to a rhythm all created by our love. We tasted one another's names on our lips, we said things we would usually never say. I loved it, I loved every moment. When we finished, Erik collapsed onto his stomach, and I laid beside him. We were both breathing heavily and not fast enough.

"That was wonderful, Christine." he heaved out.

"As always."

I leaned over to turn on the lights, only to look over and see that Erik's back looked stranger than it usually did. There were open scabs with yellowish tints to them.

"Erik, something doesn't look right."

"It's healing." he said. "Don't worry yourself."

"But it doesn't look like it's healing. It looks sore and infected."

"It's not. Don't worry."

To wash away my worries, Erik placed a kiss to my lips.

"Erik is fine. Hey, do we have anymore of that ice cream?"

"Yes, a whole tub of it."

"Could we have some?"

I threw on my robe, and headed towards the kitchen to get another helping of ice cream. I opened the ice box, and took out the frozen container before scooping some out into a bowl.

"Gustave and Nadir should be back soon." I shouted out. "Maybe they'll want some too."

I laughed, thinking about how tired Nadir was going to probably be after spending a few hours with Gustave. He always seemed to tire me out no matter what we did.

"Who knows." I laughed. "Maybe Nadir will never take Gustave again."

When Erik didn't answer me, I figured he had fallen asleep. I was about to check on him, when the door opened and Gustave and Nadir walked in.

"Mother, it was so fun!"

"Did you show Nadir everything in Phantasma?"

"Yes, every inch of it." said Nadir, entering the kitchen.

"Is that ice cream?" My son grabbed one of the bowls I had filled up, and sat down to eat it.

"I do hope he wasn't any trouble, Nadir."

"Not at all. How was your time alone with Erik?"

"Wonderful. Thank you, Nadir. It really meant a lot to the both of us. We don't often get that time alone."

"Anytime. Your son reminds me of Reza when he was Gustave's age. I do miss him dearly, and spending time with Gustave brings back memories. I'd be happy to take Gustave any time."

It was then that Erik came walking into the kitchen. When I heard him enter, I turned back to see him standing in the doorway, but something was wrong. He didn't look right, and his face was extremely pale.

"Erik, are you ok?"

When he didn't answer me, I went about my business, scooping out ice cream. It was only when I heard a horrible crashing sound that I turned around. I had thought maybe he tripped over something, but when I saw him laying on the ground, I knew there was something seriously wrong.

"Erik!" I rushed to his side, and turned him over. He was hardly breathing, and had fallen unconscious.

"Was he like this all night?" Nadir asked in a concerned tone.

"No, he was perfectly fine until now."

I shook him frantically to try and wake him, but he didn't move. Gustave stood there by my side in tears, wondering what was wrong, but I ordered him to go fetch Dr. Lastner. My boy ran off without another word, while Nadir handed me a damp towel to dab over his hot forehead.

Gustave fetched Doctor Lastner, who came right over, and did a full examination on him to find out why he collapsed. I thought that perhaps he was tired, and exhausting himself by getting out of bed so much, but things could never be that simple. It turned out that my husband had a weak heart, and was brought out by a horrible infection that had spread from Erik's back into his body. I always knew Erik couldn't handle stress, but this was a shock. I knew he should have stayed in bed! God, this was all my fault. After the doctor gave Erik some medicine, he walked me into the kitchen, and sat me down to tell me the worst news I had heard in my entire life.

"Christine, I don't know how to say this, but Erik is very ill. From his back being as open as it is, it has caused an infection that brought out his weak heart. He is strictly to stay in bed, and needs all the rest he can get."

"Will he be ok?"

"Christine, this is serious. I'm afraid that he'll get better, but it's a matter of "How long it will last."

"What are you saying? That he's going to die?"

Doctor Lastner hesitated before nodding, causing me to silently cry. This was a dream. This had to be a dream. I knew any moment now I would wake up and everything would be ok.

"How? How can an infection in his back kill him? And what does this have to do with his heart?" I was furious and hysterical.

"Erik already had a weak heart, Christine, and whether you knew this or not is not important. The infection has spread into his body, and attacked his heart, which caused him to collapse like he did. There is nothing I can do."

No, this wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening to my Erik… Erik was going to get better. Erik was going to heal completely….he couldn't be dying!

"H…How long?" I choked out. "How long does he have?"

"That's the beauty of it. I don't actually know. It could be a week, a few months, maybe even a few years."

"Is there anything I can do to make him live longer?"

"Keeping stress away from him would be a start. That and to make sure he gets his rest."

When Doctor Lastner left, I sat by Erik's side, thinking about everything I had done. This was my fault. I shouldn't have let him on the roof. I shouldn't have planned that stupid dinner! I shouldn't have made love to him. It was all my fault, it had to be…My husband lay there in bed, gasping for breath in his unconscious state. I was in my own little world, trying to change the past few hours. If only I could go back and take away that dinner and everything else…..

When I felt Nadir's hands brace my shoulders, I turned around to see him standing behind me in his pajamas.

"You should get some rest, Christine. I'll stay up and keep my eye on him."

"No." I sobbed. "I want to stay by his side."

"You're tired."

"Doesn't change the fact that I'm not leaving."

"You can't blame yourself for this, Christine. It wasn't your fault. You were only trying to make him better, and I believed you succeeded."

"The only thing I succeeded in was causing his weak heart."

Nadir spun me around, and grasped onto my arms with monstrous strength.

"Now you listen to me, Christine. You did not cause Erik's weak heart. He's had a weak heart all his life. When he was living with me, he would spend days in bed, sick as a dog. He would have attacks, and have to be on medication all the time."

"Then why did it go away?"

"You're asking the wrong person, but my opinion is that the answer is standing right before me. He had no one to love until you came along, Christine. And I can tell you that his weak heart had nothing to do with you. The infection has stressed him out, and that's why his heart problem has come back out. And don't believe what that doctor has said, Christine. Believe it or not, Erik has always been dying. Christ, I had the best Persian doctor around examine him, and even then he was told that he was dying. And that was over twenty years ago."

"I'm still going to stay with him."

"As you wish. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to come wake me up."

When Nadir left my side, I took a seat at Erik's side, and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Get better, Erik. You need to do this for me."

I took his hand in my own, and began to sing to him; something that always made him feel better.

"_Come, stop your crying _

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here _

_don't you cry_

_For one so small_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_don't you cry_

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_You'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more.._

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here _

_In my heart always…_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but_

_Deep inside us _

_We're not that different at all.._

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on now_

_And forever more…_

_Don't listen to them_

_Cause what do they know_

_We need each other_

_To have, to hold_

_They'll see in time I know._

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you got to hold on_

_They'll see in time I know_

_We'll show them together.._

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, now_

_And forever more…_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart always…_

_Always…"_

And then I fell asleep, praying that in the morning Erik would still be here. But if Nadir was telling the truth about how Erik had been dying his whole life, then I could only pray that his death wouldn't come now….or ever…at least not yet.

* * *

**Ok everyone, please review. Don't worry, I promise you Erik is going to still be in the story. Lots more chapters to go….Thanks, love you all!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. To the two upset reviewers who are totally hating my story, and believe it to be rather boring at the moment, I wish to tell you that not all chapters can be filled with excitement and adventure. I've posted the last few chapters the way they are in order to get closer to another few chapters filled with twists and turns. For those of you who have been enjoying the story, I thank you for reviewing. **

* * *

**Christine's POV**

Over the next few days, Erik fell back to consciousness, and rested. But being Erik, he couldn't stay in bed any longer than a few days. For I awoke one morning and found his side of the bed completely empty. After dressing for the day, I walked around the flat only to see that everyone was gone. I threw on my cloak, and found myself down in Phantasma, to search for my boys. The summer season was slowly coming to an end, with only a few weeks left of being open. And even though Erik had been away from work for quite sometime, Phantasma didn't suffer an ounce. Crowds were still rushing in like crazy, and the screams of people riding the coasters were still alive as ever.

"Mother!"

I turned around, to see Gustave rushing towards me.

"Gustave, you had me worried sick. Where were you?"

"I was with Nadir. Papa got him a place in Phantasma."

My son took me by the hand, and led me to a brick building on the other side of the opera house.

"Nadir lives here now."

It was so like Erik to move Nadir out. I knew he could only tolerate company for so long, and after Nadir's recent escapade of annoying Erik while he was sick was most likely the straw the broke the camel's back. Erik had woken up just days ago to stumble to the bathroom, only to walk in on Nadir bathing himself. He cursed the man for nearly ten minutes after walking in on him, and swore to get Nadir his own place as soon as he was well again….I guess today was that day.

"And what are you doing here?" I asked my son.

"Helping him move in."

"And is your father here?"

"No. The press was after him this morning. They wouldn't leave him be."

I knew exactly where Erik was, and decided to pay him a visit. By the time I made it to the opera house, Meg was already dancing on stage. I ignored her performance, and made my way down the dark corridors to reach Erik's office. His door was closed, and had revolting language written all over it in red paint. "Monster" and "Rapist" were just a few of the horrible words written over the once beautiful polished wood. I took a breath, and knocked, only to hear him raise his voice.

"What! What is it that you want! I told all of you blood suckers that I am not answering questions!"

"It…it's me.."

Something surely had him upset, and it defiantly had something to do with his desecrated door. Moments later, I heard footsteps, and the door opened, only to see Erik standing there.

He grabbed my arm, and pulled me inside before locking the door behind him.

"What's going on?"

"I can't get a damn moment of peace! Ever since I walked outside this morning they crowded me and demanded answers."

My husband stormed back over to his desk, where a mountain of paper work was stacked.

"I'm behind in my work, and not only that, I have about twelve letters from someone I don't even know. And I have the reporters breathing heavily down my back."

I placed my hands on his shoulders, and gently massaged them.

"Erik, you need to calm down. Remember what I told you about what stress could do to you."

Erik took a breath, and calmed himself down.

"Right. But how am I supposed to stay calm when I have the press wondering about my involvement in the Paris opera house, and the Phantom of the opera?"

"You don't have to answer to them. Eventually everything will calm down when you don't answer them."

"Not to mention the letters that have been piling up on my desk while I was ill."

"Letters?"

Erik rummaged around the piles of paper work on his desk, and read one.

" _Word travels fast around the world these days, and I have heard about your kingdom. I will return shortly, and this time, my love, I will not let you go."_

"Erik, who could that be?"

"No idea, none of the letters are signed. There's more like them….eleven more. Eleven more letters explaining about what this person is going to do to me."

"There's a lot of weird people who hate you. Maybe the person who wrote these letters is the same one who desecrated your door."

Erik tossed the letter aside, and groaned before going back to work.

"Indeed."

"Or perhaps it's one of your past lovers." I teased, massaging his shoulders.

"Oh, yes, Christine, because the Phantom of the opera is a regular Don Juan."

"You're my Don Juan." I teased, pressing a kiss to his masked cheek.

"Which reminds me. I'm free tonight, and would love it if you would join me in watching one of my shows. Miss Fleck is performing tonight along with Meg. And I must say that Meg has improved since the beginning of the season."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Yes, I must get back to my paperwork now. I shall come by for you later."

"And I see Gustave will be occupied with Nadir."

"Indeed, I put a permanent fix to our privacy. After finding him in such a state last week I decided to get him a place of his own where he can be naked when ever he wants."

"And what about a job?"

Erik glanced up from his work, and smiled.

"Fortune teller. His idea, actually."

"Yes, he's mentioned it."

There was a few seconds of silence, and then I decided to bid him goodbye.

"I'll meet you tonight, Erik"

"Ok, I presume that six o clock would be a good time?"

"Perfect."

After leaving, I went back home to clean some laundry and finish house chores that I had put aside in order to care for Erik. When the flat was spick and span, I looked at the time and decided to get a bath and be ready for when Erik would come. I dressed myself in a new dress I had bought on one of my outings, and sat at my vanity to brush my hair. After tying my hair up in a ribbon, I powdered my cheeks, and just in the knick of time.

There was a knock at the door, and I stood up to answer it. Six o clock on the dot. Erik was never late. When I opened the door, Erik was standing there holding a single red rose.

"Erik, it's beautiful."

"Only for you. I managed to sneak away from the press and get here on time."

I pressed the rose to my face, and inhaled its wonderful smell.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Christine. And that dress…it's new?"

"Yes, I bought it when I went shopping while you were ill."

Erik took out his pocket watch, and checked the time.

"Come along, Christine, show time is in exactly twenty minutes. Wouldn't want to be late, now would we?"

He took my arm in his, and looked around the flat, as if searching for someone.

"Where's Gustave?"

"Still at Nadir's. I believe it's just going to be the two of us tonight."

"Not that I have a problem with it, but sometimes I believe that boy loves Dr. Gangle and Nadir more than his own father."

"Erik, you know he doesn't have any friends his own age, and so he looks up to others. He loves you, he told you this himself."

"I know."

I giggled. "Jealous are we?"

"Me? Jealous over my own son? Nonsense."

The night was cool, and the Phantasma lights shined brightly as people sat around eating ice cream and riding rides.

"Erik, don't we have time before the show to ride the Ferris Wheel?"

Erik stopped walking, and gazed up at the lit wheel that was going round and round.

"No, actually, I don't think so."

"Erik, why not? We still have at least fifteen minutes before the show."

"No, I don't wish to ride it."

And with that, he continued pulling me along to the opera house. What was wrong with him? Once at the opera house, Erik used his private staircase and sat me in his personal box. I sat there looking down at the stage, as Erik disappeared once more. He returned moments later with a glass of water and a shrimp cocktail for me.

"Cocktail night in Phantasma. Enjoy them, Christine, god knows I can't."

I fingered on of the cold tails of a shrimp that was hanging over the edge of my glass, wondering why he refused to ride the Ferris Wheel.

"Erik, after the show could we ride the Ferris Wheel?"

My husband sipped on his water, and shook his head.

"No, Christine."

"But why?" I argued. "It could be fun."

"Because…Because I'm afraid of heights. It would make me sick."

Damn me for acting like a child! Damn me! Of course! My husband gets sea sick, so why wouldn't he get motion sickness?

"You must find it funny for a man who gets motion sickness to build an amusement empire."

"Not at all…I'm sorry."

God, Christine! Shut up and eat your shrimp. Stop pestering him like you are.

"Sorry." I replied, wishing I could take back the entire conversation.

"It's fine, really. I understand there are certain things I cannot do, and it upsets you."

"No, it doesn't upset me at all." I blurted out. "I just forget sometimes."

Erik took a sip of his water, before folding his boney hands and switching his glance to the stage below.

"You know, Christine, I've been thinking a lot."

"About what?" I asked, swirling one of my shrimp around in the red cocktail sauce.

"About life, and the future of Phantasma. I'm sick and tired of being the center of attention, and tending to the oddities. Damn it, I have to be close to forty eight years old and I don't wish to do this forever."

"But this is our home, Erik. If not here, then where? And what about Nadir, and all our friends?"

"You're the only one I need. I want to go someplace secluded and away from all of this. Maybe not now, but someday. You know as well as me that I'm getting older now, and won't be able to complete the work that Phantasma keeps piling on me."

I didn't want to move away from Phantasma, I didn't want to live in the woods somewhere away from Dr. Gangle or Nadir. But Erik was right, his body wasn't in the best of conditions to be doing such work.

"I could help." I suggested. "I could work too."

A small laugh erupted from Erik's throat, as he took another sip of water.

"Christine, that's very kind of you, but….but we both know that the work that needs to be done can't be done by a ninety pound woman."

This angered me.

"And what are you? You can't weigh nearly as much as I do, Erik. You're underweight and you know it."

"Damn you, woman! You know I can't control that! What are we getting at? That you find making love to a man who's ribs expose themselves through his skin revolting?"

"Erik, I didn't say that. Now stop. You think that I can't do all the work that you do? What of our son? He can take it over when he's old enough. He's ten years old, it won't be long before he'll be able to run everything on his own."

"You don't want to leave Coney Island, do you?"

I shook my head.

"No, Erik. We've built ourselves a wonderful home right here in New York, and I don't want to leave. The press can go to hell for all I care."

"And so can Coney Island."

Appalled by his smart remark, I stood up and left his private box. It always happened like this. He would take me out, and then we would get into an argument. Damn him for being so stubborn! I made it down to the lobby, when I felt a hand grab my arm and spin me around. Yes, there was Erik behind me, clenching his chest with one hand, while holding onto my shoulder with the other.

"You're going to be the death of me, Christine." he said, his voice calmer than it had been before.

"Of course, blame your death on me." I pulled away from his grasp, and stormed out the back door and into the Phantasma rose gardens. I plopped myself down on one of the white benches, and gazed into the glowing fountain that was over flowing with sparkling water.

"I built this for you. Long ago, this was something I had in mind that I knew you would love." came Erik's calm voice from behind me. "And yet I still find you coming out here to vent."

I didn't answer him, and just continued to sit there gazing into the fountain. This had become our home, and now he wanted to leave it. Yes, maybe not now, but eventually.

"I used to tell you that if you married me, I'd never ask of another thing for the rest of my life." he started. "I'm sorry, Christine. I didn't know Phantasma meant this much to you. I thought that because I wanted to leave, you would too."

His cold hand once again found its way to my shoulder.

"What ever Christine wants, Christine gets."

"But it's not like that, Erik. You say that, and yet you don't follow through."

Erik knelt in front of me, and placed my hand over his heart; its beat pounding against my palm.

"Do you feel that, Christine?"

I nodded.

"And I cross it on my word that we shall never leave Coney Island as long as you wish to stay."

"Promise?"

"I swear on my life, that I'll never bring it up again. I guess if I must, I'll get…dare I say it?…Nadir to help me."

He cringed at the thought, and it made me giggle. Instantly his eyes turned to me in their teasing gaze, a small laugh erupting from his throat.

"Was that a laugh, Christine? Am I off the hook that easy?"

"Did I say you were? I'm still mad at you." I replied, turning away.

I waited a few moments, and turned back to see him standing there with a sad expression plastered across his masked face.

"I'm teasing." I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Of course I forgive you. I could never stay mad at you, Erik Mulheim."

He pressed his lips to mine, and smiled.

"Don't scare me like that Christine. You know my heart can't take it."

"I'm sorry." my eyes seductively teased his body, as he pressed a kiss to my knuckles.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to my heart. You're the one who gave it a scare."

I giggled once more, before undoing the first few buttons of his shirt, and placing my lips over the flesh that his heart sat behind, the tiny beats pressing against them.

"I'm sorry." I teased, kissing over his heart as Erik sighed and groaned.

"Christine, not now." he pleaded. "not now….god, not now."

"And why not?" my lips couldn't taste enough of Erik's skin and they continued to graze over the top of his chest, his heart pounding against my lips.

Suddenly, the sound of carnival like music began to play along with the sound of Dr. Gangle introducing Miss Fleck.

"We're missing the show." Erik protested, pulled me gently away from his chest. "We'll continue this later."

I followed him inside, as he buttoned his shirt back up along the way. For a while, we sat in Erik's private box looking down at the stage as Miss Fleck danced as Mr. Squelch lifted heavy objects. It felt good to sit there with Erik, his hand intertwined with my own. When it was time for Meg to come out and dance, someone entered from the drapes behind us. We both turned around to see the opera house's doorman standing there, dressed in his usual red velvet coat and matching trousers.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. E."

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm with my wife?" he growled.

"Sorry." said the man backing up against the wall in fear. "There's someone out here who wishes to have a word with you."

"And who might that be?"

"I…I didn't get his name, sir." the man gulped.

"My time is very valuable, Monsieur, so you best find out who wishes to have a word with me, because if it's the press, than you know what you can tell them."

"It's not the press, sir. He's dressed in a suit."

Erik grinded his fists into his chair, and leaned over to press a kiss to my cheek.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, Christine, please excuse me."

"Hurry back."

Erik straightened his tuxedo, and walked out with the door man. I waited for several minutes, trying to keep my mind on Meg's performance, but as the moments passed, so did my patients. It was during intermission of the show that I decided to go find out what was taking Erik so long. I walked down the hallways past the crowds of people, looking for any signs of my husband, but he was nowhere to be found. I found the doorman standing in front of the entrance to the opera house, and approached him, demanding to know where Erik was.

"Monsieur, where is my husband?"

The doorman swung around, and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure, after I took him to the man that was waiting, they descended towards the Phantasma rose gardens."

Erik would never stay this long away from me if he didn't have to. He was on a date with me, and hated being interrupted. Figuring that something wasn't right, I turned around, and headed to the back door that lead to the rose gardens. And just like the doorman had said, there he was, standing over near the fountain with two other men holding his arms at his side, with an older woman standing before him. She looked middle eastern with her dark skin, and gray hair that was pulled up into a bun. I knew she was also very wealthy by the expensive bead lined dress she was wearing and the sparkling jewelry that covered her arms and neck.

I hid behind a rose bush, wondering what was going on. Perhaps she was press, perhaps she was someone important. The two men with dark skin that were holding Erik in place, pushed him to his knees, and the woman laughed.

"So, you think you can escape the wrath of me, my little corpse?" she purred in a thick Persian accent. "

"I'm a free man! You can't do this to me!"

She laughed, and bent down to Erik's heighr, tossing his mask to the side and slapping him.

"You're not a free man! You belong to me!"

"I belong to no one! I am a free man! I am a married man." Erik pleaded.

Once more the woman laughed, causing me to shudder.

"Oh, my little corpse, you are not married. Who on earth would want to marry you? You know the only thing capable of pleasing you is a corpse."

"My living wife pleases me!" Erik screamed. "Please, let me go! She'll be worried sick about me."

The woman pinched Erik's cheek, before slapping his face again.

"You're going to be punished for pretending to be dead all these years. I just so happened to come across an advertisement for Phantasma. Everything described in the poster had you written all over it. Trap doors, a maze of mirrors, and opera house! Everything pointed to you. So I had a spy come over here and check up on the infamous Mister E, and just as I thought, there you were. You're mine now, corpse."

"You ordered me dead!" Erik screamed. "You grew tired of me, and ordered to have me killed!"

The woman grinned, and played with a lock of Erik's hair.

"Oh, my poor corpse. Yes, you're right. I did want you dead, but then again, you know all about how my temper can sometime get the best of me. The important part is that you're alive and look to be doing quite well. I could get used to a place like this, corpse. I could get used to owning such a wonderful kingdom."

"You will do no such thing!"

"Right, which is why I'm going to bring you right back to Persia where you belong, where you'll build me trap doors, and torture chambers for the rest of your miserable life. And maybe, just maybe if you're good, I'll reward you with another corpse to fuck."

Erik tried to pull away from the men, and succeeded only to be tripped in the process of running away. Erik met the ground with a sickening thud, only to make the woman laugh.

"Oh, corpse, you make me laugh. I love when you hurt yourself. Such an action always brings a good chuckle to my throat."

The woman grabbed Erik by his shirt, and pushed him down again.

"I could pick you up and push you down all day long. It really is such entertainment."

"I have a wife and a son!"

"A son?" questioned the woman. "Oh, I would love to see what your child looks like? Probably just as hideous as you…"

"I have a family! Let me be!"

"You're mine now! Your days of being a free man are over! Your dead corpse of a wife that you've been fornicating with won't even know!"

"She's living!"

"Really, now? Living?"

Erik hung there in the men's grasp not answering her.

"Oh my little living corpse, I would love to meet the woman capable of looking you in the face. It would be such entertainment."

The woman snapped her fingers in the air, and the two men stood up straight.

"Bring me this corpse woman!"

"No, let her be!"

The woman patted Erik down, and found his wallet, tearing out his favorite picture he had of me in the front pocket. Thank god he didn't have one of Gustave…. She looked at the picture before handing it to one of her men.

"See this woman! Find her, and bring her to me!"

Quickly I came out of hiding, and began running, Erik would have wanted me to. I ran past the rose bushes, and back into the lobby of the opera house, as the man caught sight of me, and began chasing after me. I pushed past the people who were standing around, trying to get out of the man's sight. When I found the staircase, I made my way up it, watching the man chase after me on the staircase set right across the one I was on. He was trying to cut me off. But I didn't stop, once I was at the top of the stairs, I ran down the hall towards the private boxes, and hid in one of the empty ones, hoping he didn't see me go into it. I sat there for the longest time, wondering where he was? And if he had given up. Slowly I peeked out from the box, only to see the hallways dark and deserted.

He was gone, he had to be gone. I slowly crept out of hiding, and began walking down the halls, when all of a sudden I felt the man's arms wrap themselves tightly around my chest, and pick me up. I kicked and tried to fight my way out, but it was no use.

"Ah, my little beautiful petit corpse, don't fret." he warned in a thick Persian accent. "Don't you worry about a thing. The Khanum of Persia is going to take great care of both you and your corpse…"

I tried to continue fighting my way out of his grasp, but it was no use….I was doomed!

* * *

**Ok, this chapter was totally action filled. Hope you enjoyed it…please please please let me know! Thanks love you all! **


	51. Chapter 51

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews! So I made a mistake in the last chapter, and my good friend Phan Piggy pointed it out to me, and I went back and fixed it. Instead of putting the Khanum as the kidnapper I accidentally put the Shah. The Shah is the king, and the Khanum is the actual word I was looking for cause that's the female version. Anyway, it's fixed… and on we go with the story. Enjoy, and please review! I'm almost to 500! That's a record for me!**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

The tight grasp of the man's hands were the only thing I could feel as I was dragged back to the Phantasma rose gardens. Erik was still on his knees, and fighting hard as ever to be released from the other man's grasp. The Khanum, tall and beautiful as she was, came forward as soon as I was forced on my knees. She was old, but her beauty was still alive as ever. She bent down to my level, and playfully squeezed my cheek like a mother does to their children.

"You're such a beautiful woman. So young to be with a man so old."

"Don't say anything to her, Christine!" Erik warned, causing the Khanum to get angry. She turned back, and yelled horrible things at Erik in a language I didn't understand…Persian perhaps? What ever it was, Erik understood because he instantly shut his mouth.

"So young, my little petit corpse. But wait…you're hardly a corpse at all."

"Erik is not a corpse, he's my husband. I love him."

"Christine! don't!" Erik shouted.

"One more time, corpse!" the Khanum warned. "One more time and see if you don't get what's coming to you! A night of hell!"

There had to be a reason why Erik didn't want me speaking to the Khanum. If it wasn't important, he wouldn't have said anything. When she turned back to me, I vowed to stay quiet.

"Tell me, Christine, is it? Tell the Khanum where you met my slave? He belonged to me…did you know that?"

I only shook my head, and continued to keep quiet.

"Why so quiet? Do you always listen to your husband?" she grabbed my jaw with her slender fingers, forcing me to look her in the eyes. "I could only imagine what other things your corpse husband can make you do."

She circled me like a lion circling its prey, softly laughing in her throat, just thinking about what sadistic thing to say next.

"Tell me, did he ever tie you up and force himself on you? Or did he just cut himself and let the blood drip onto the sheets." she made sure to turn and face Erik when she said this….

"Your hideous husband tricked me with that stunt once before. I give him virgin women to pour his seed into, and what does he do? Acts as if I was born yesterday and bleeds his own blood on the sheets."

"Enough!" Erik cried. "She doesn't know about that!"

Erik was wrong, I did know about it. Nadir had told me about the Khanum's gifts of virgin women.

The Khanum turned to me, a huge smile glistening on her wrinkly face.

"So you don't know about the corpse's presents? That would be a wonderful story to tell you sometime when you have the chance. Tell me, Christine, were you as pure as my gifts when my corpse tainted you with his seed?"

Once more Erik screamed for her to stop.

"Stop! Just stop!"

But she didn't, she only continued.

"Did he tell you he was a virgin? Did you know that a corpse can only love a corpse? Which is why his Nebuchadnezza only rose for the stench of death!"

This was nothing new. I knew what Erik had done, and I wasn't any more shocked now than when I had heard it from Nadir.

"Don't you have anything to say to that?" she snarled. "He's a corpse fucker! Nothing more and nothing less."

She paused, and snapped her fingers.

"Well then, lets not keep our new lives waiting."

I was forced to my feet, and dragged away from the opera house, where there was a horse drawn cart waiting for us. Both Erik and I had our hands bound behind our backs, and were thrown into the small boxed -in cart. I wasn't sure where we were going, but I was scared.

"Erik, what's going on?" I cried, struggling to sit myself up.

"You must keep your voice down, Christine." Erik instructed, his voice nothing more than a whisper. "The Khanum is a horrible witch, and will do anything in her power to toy with your mind. It's already too late for me, Christine. She knows too much about me to toy with my mind. You're her new entertainment, and you must keep all information about yourself to yourself."

"But, Erik…"

"No buts. I don't know where she's taking us, but be assured that it's no place good."

"Erik…"

"Christine, hush…"

My husband sat up, and scooted himself close to me, his face inches away from my own.

"Christine, I know I haven't told you much about my days in Persia, but I swear to you…"

"Erik, it's ok." I interrupted. "I know everything. Nadir told me."

His eyes moved towards the floor, filled with such embarrassment.

"Even about losing my virginity to a corpse?"

What could I say? It was all true. I did nothing more than nod, hoping it would be enough for him.

"And yet you never brought it up to me?"

"Because I didn't care, Erik. Plus, I knew it would upset you."

"Christine, lean against me." was his sudden request. I wasn't sure what he was up to, but I did as he asked, and moved to lean my back against his own. His bound hands pulled my own closer to him, and I felt the knot of his bindings.

"Do you feel that?" he asked in a low whisper.

"Yes."

"Try to get it loose."

I didn't know how much time we had left until we were going to arrive at our destination, but I did as Erik asked, and worked my fingers around the tight knot.

"Faster." he demanded. "Concentrate, Christine, I know you can do this."

My sweating hands fumbled against the knot, pulling it loose and blistering the edges of my fingers in the process. Shards of the rope tore into my slender fingers in the process of trying to free him. The rope screamed no, but I screamed yes! I refused to give up. And just when the cart stopped moving, Erik pushed me away, and scooted himself far from me. Did all my hard work even pay off? The doors to the cart flew open, and I was taken out first. The night was foggy, but where ever we were, there were a few lit lanterns hanging above the building in front of us, and I could smell the bay even more than I could from Phantasma.

The Khanum stood near the doorway of the building, and smiled under one of the lanterns, the light glowing on her aging face.

"Bring them inside, and let them get settled."

As I was being pulled to the door, I tried to look back to see what Erik's situation was, but the man pulling me along slapped me upside the head.

"Look where you're walking!" he growled in his thick Persian accent.

For the most part I obeyed him, but couldn't help but turn back when I heard a manly scream. I had succeeded! There was Erik, his hands unbound, and beating the man who was attempting to pull him out of the cart. He had knocked the man unconscious, and was headed towards me, when all of a sudden a few more men appeared out of nowhere to stall him as another threw a lasso around my Erik's neck, pulling it as tight as he could.

Everything had slowed down, with only the sight of my Erik latching onto life, barely being able to breathe.

The Khanum laughed evilly as she stood before Erik who was trying to pull the lasso away from his neck.

"Punishment, my love…" she cooed. "You used to know what punishment was. I see you have forgotten its meaning and fear over the years."

Erik said nothing, and continued to gasp for air as the man pulled tighter.

"What?" the Khanum teased. "You wish to say something? An apology perhaps?"

My husband's face was turning blue, and I wouldn't dare stand back and watch him die. Khanum or no Khanum, I wouldn't stand for it.

"Stop!" I begged, trying to run to him. "Stop hurting him!"

The Khanum placed out her hand to stop me, and the man latched onto my shoulder again.

"You will also learn what punishment is if you come any closer." her gaze shot back to Erik's. "You see Christine, I have certain ways of getting what I want. Ordinance is one of them, and your husband always had trouble keeping his. So in order to obtain my ordinance, I punish those who disobey it….Sort of like how you would train a horse or a dog. A little punishment every now and then doesn't hurt. Think of it as sending a naughty child off to bed without supper."

A loud coughing sound caused the Khanum's speech to end, and our attention on Erik who was now spitting up droplets of blood.

"You're going to make a mess of my shoes, corpse." she teased once more, kneeling down to his height. "You wish to say something? Yes? Then speak up!"

When Erik didn't speak, she snapped her fingers, and the noose around his neck was slightly loosened.

"Now speak!" she demanded.

I was expecting to hear Erik apologize and beg for mercy, but the words that escaped his lips only made things worse.

"B…burn in hell…"

The Khanum stood up in a feverish anger, and stomped around like a spoiled child who hadn't gotten what she wanted.

"You don't want to play this game with me, corpse! And just for that you will go to bed without supper!"

"Go ahead, starve me!"

"That's enough out of you for one evening! Guards! Bring those two to their chambers!"

The Khanum stormed away, and I was once again dragged into the building and down a dark hallway. The place was so dark that I couldn't even see a thing. When I heard the rusty whining of a door being opened, I was thrown inside what I expected was my new chambers. Four walls was more like it, for that's what it was…four cement walls with no windows for light to shine in through. There was a mattress against one wall, a sink with a hanging mirror against the other, and then the door I was standing at.

"Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation? " the man snarled. He dragged me over near the bed, and clipped something cold and heavy around my ankle. A shackle! It was a shackle! The length of the chain was only long enough to reach the sink. It wasn't even long enough to reach the god forsaken door! Before leaving, the man pushed me down on the bed, and laughed.

"Enjoy your stay…"

When the door was shut, I sat there cold and alone, rubbing my shoulders to take out the chill that had began coursing through my body. How had such a perfect night turned out like this? Once more the door opened, and Erik was dragged in, weak and barely able to stand on his own two feet. The same process that had happened to me happened to him. He was shackled and pushed down on the bed. When we were left alone, my husband struggled to his feet, and stumbled to the sink. He turned on the slow moving water, and cupped his hands together to catch the rusty water. He then splashed it on his face to wipe away some of the crusty blood that had dried after receiving what looked to be a horrible beating of punishment for what he did.

"Erik?"

My husband shuttered out a loud cough that caused me to rush to his side. He was still having a hard time breathing from when the lasso had nearly killed him, the deep marks in his throat from where the rope had been chocking him was enough to explain. He needed to relax his body before another attack would overtake him. If the stress got to him, there was no telling what would happen.

I sat him down on the edge of the bed, and loosened his shirt so get him to breathe easier.

"Just relax, Erik." I told him. "Breathe, breathe…."

"Easy for you to say…" he gasped.

"I'm not the one who told the Khanum to burn in hell. Why, Erik? Why did you do that?"

"Because!" he growled, choking on one of his violent coughs. "You never obey the Khanum. If she tells you to jump you stand completely still. If she demands you to apologize, you tell her to burn in hell. She gets pleasure by getting others to obey her. She spent many years doing the same with me."

"Erik, you can't afford to get yourself beat up. Your health is in horrible condition, and you know as good as me that your heart won't take it. Just promise me you'll stay calm and keep yourself safe until we get out of here?"

My husband laid back on the bed, and closed his tired eyes.

"Erik is tired, he must rest."

I couldn't understand why Erik was giving up. He was giving up with trying to escape, but why? I sat there beside him, and took a hairpin out of my curls, and began to pick the lock of my shackle. I continued this for several minutes, hoping to unlock the heavy shackle that was around m ankle, only to feel it pinching my skin.

"Ow…" I tried to keep in the aching pain as much as possible, but my last pick had caused the most painful pinch yet.

"Christine, don't do that!" Erik warned, sitting up to grab the hairpin out of my hand.

"Maybe you're giving up, but I'm not." I tried to snatch back the hairpin, but Erik pulled away.

"You're going to hurt yourself!"

"At least I'm trying."

I wasn't sure what Erik was up to when he pulled the pant leg of his trousers up to his knee, but I watched him patiently. But when he pulled the shackle up over his ankle, what I saw made me realize why he wasn't trying to pick the shackle. There all around his ankle were long scars from where the shackle had pinched his skin. I realized that he too had tried to escape back when he was in Persia.

"I tried everything." he said. "Pins, needles, nails, even a quill, but the only thing I was doing was leaving scars on my ankle. I should have known, I designed them."

"You designed them?"

He nodded. "She wanted a shackle tough enough that could only open with the key it was made with. What I didn't know that I was creating a shackle to hold my own leg in. I thought that perhaps I flawed somewhere in the midst of creating it, but I soon found out that only the key it came with could open it."

"Why did she want these?" I asked. "Why would she want such a shackle?"

Erik pulled his knees to his chest, and laid his face on them.

"Christine, I am not proud of what I have done. It's bad enough that you know I murdered men back in Paris. What I did for the Khanum is ten times worse."

I scooted beside Erik, and massaged his thigh.

"Erik, what you did in the past does not mean a thing to me. Tell me, please tell me."

"Would you still love me after I tell you all the horrible things I did for her?"

"Yes, I love you no matter what."

"I…I came to Persia after escaping the freak show. Madame Giry offered to let me stay in the confinements of the opera house, and I was happy with that for a while. But after almost a year without fresh air, I grew tired and decided to travel. I bid her goodbye, and found myself in Persia."

He paused, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"When I got there, I bought a horse, and for the most part of my journey prowled around the desert looking for work. One day, my horse became spooked when a raven swooped down over its head. I was flung onto my back, and stood up to calm my horse down, only to be bitten by a snake."

"What did you do?"

"I was far from any town, and already the venom was coursing through my body. I rode on my horse, the sun beating down on my weak body. For hours, my conditioned worsened and I thought I was going to die. I came across a palace, and collapsed right in front of the gates. I don't remember what happened to me, but I remember waking up in a bed. My leg was bandaged, and for the next several days I laid there vomiting and suffering from a high fever."

"The Khanum saved you?"

"No, the Shah. His men found me, and brought me inside. They found drawings in my backpack, and the Shah thought I'd be useful to him. He didn't care about the mask I wore, and paid me to design buildings and a better palace for him. I agreed, and began working as soon as I was back on my feet. It stayed like this for the longest time, I would spend endless hours during the day drawing and bringing my ideas to him. At night I would return to my chambers to compose music and anything that pleased me. Life was simply wonderful, and I was finally being treated like a human being."

"What happened?"

"It was my fault. The Shah wanted me to design him a balcony that was so high that he could gaze over the whole city. I warned him that it was impossible because heat rises and at such a height as he wanted the balcony to be, the heat would crack the limestone in no time. He didn't believe me, and scowled me for even suggesting that it couldn't be done. So like a good servant, I did as he asked, and it built. One hot morning not long after his balcony was built, he went to look out at the city, only to have the balcony crumble beneath his feet, and perish."

My husband clawed at his malformed flesh to fight back the tears that wanted to come.

"I killed him, Christine. I shouldn't have designed it….He was the only person who treated me like a human, and I built him something that sent him to his death."

"It wasn't your fault, Erik. You told him what was going to happen."

"And yet I still built it…Things got worse after that. The Khanum, his bride took over. I thought I would be fired and sent to my death, but she refused to get rid of me. She made me her slave and personal assistant. For months I was forbidden to build anything and even draw. Instead, she used me as entertainment. First it was performing magic tricks, and then it was playing music for her. But her interest in me soon died, and a new one rose. She no longer wanted me doing magic tricks or playing music; she wanted to see my face. From that moment on, she always wanted to see my face, she even named me "the living Corpse." The Khanum wanted me to build her torture chambers and contraptions that would hurt people. She even wanted trap doors in every chamber so she could watch her victims suffer. So many people died at the hands of my creations….Women, children, men….At night I would hear them scream, even in my dreams, they were screaming."

I embraced Erik as he covered his ears with his bony hands, wanting him to stop.

"Erik, you don't have to continue."

"But I must." he insisted. "Christine must know. One night, when I could no longer take the screams and guilt of what I had done, I packed up and tried to escape. I only got as far as the gates before I was caught and whipped for trying to do so. And like giving me taste of my own medicine, each and every night from then on, I was shackled with my own creation. For weeks I attempted to pick the lock, only to have my ankle scarred with marks of my attempts. Then things got worse. One day, out of the blue, she wondered why I never had a woman in my chambers. I was too ashamed to tell her I was a virgin, and too hideous to attract a woman, and so she began taunting me by sending "gifts" every night to my room. Virgin girls who had been told they either were to lay with me or die the next morning. I knew no girl could look me in the eyes and love, and so as if trying to find the love of my life, I removed my mask in hopes that one would smile. And each and every time, they would beg me for death. They would beg me to let the Khanum kill them rather than to lay with me."

He stopped, and showed me his wrist where a small scar was covering over his vein.

"I didn't want the blood of these innocent girls spilled on my hands. They had a right to fear me, and want death, but I couldn't let it happen. They had a right to refuse my aching virgin body that yearned for a woman's touch….so who was I to force them? Instead, each and every time I would cut my wrist and bleed the sheets so it looked like I had enjoyed the girls. This worked for the longest of time, but the Khanum soon caught on. One morning, I was thrown right at her feet, and scowled for denying her gifts and lying about it. I wasn't sure how she had found out, but moments later, the girl who had recently been sent to my room was thrown down beside me….and she was dead! They stripped her of her clothing, and then began to do the same to me. The Khanum said that the reason I denied her gifts was because I was a corpse, and could only love a corpse. She forced Nadir to stand over me and to make sure I succeeded in making love to the dead girl. What was he to do? He was an officer…I used to think that my first time, if ever, would be romantic and filled with passion… But the one thing I had once yearned for above anything else turned into the worse experience of my life. I had already been raped by my master from behind, but when I was forced to make love to that body…..Christine, it was so horrible. The girl had to have been dead a day if not more. The smell made me vomit, and when I tried to pull away and get to my knees, Nadir pushed me back down. And like a sadistic pig, I finished within a matter of seconds from never making love or receiving such pleasure in all my life.

When I was taken back to my chambers, I scrubbed my skin raw with soap, and sunk my entire body into the tub to soak away the filth. Nadir came to my chambers and apologized to me and told me about the Khanum's plan to kill me. Nadir saved me, and took me to his house where I stayed for a while."

"And you helped Reza." I said. "Nadir told me what you did for him."

"It was the least I could do after all the murders I had caused. When he died, I couldn't stay with him any longer, and traveled back to Paris. By the time I got there, Madame Giry was already caring for a young Meg. She couldn't have been any older than two. She explained to me that her husband Jules had died and left her heavily pregnant. It wasn't long until you came into the picture, and for the first time I felt love…."

I kissed Erik on the lips, and laid with him in that small musty smelling bed.

"What do you think the Khanum wants with you?"

Erik cupped my cheek, and pulled me close to him.

"What ever happens tomorrow, Christine, do not speak of yourself to her. She will find ways to taunt you, and that's exactly what she wants. Just promise me that you'll keep quiet and tell her nearly nothing about us or about you. And what ever you do, don't lie, for she can smell lies a mile away."

"I'll try my hardest, Erik."

"And the worst part is…" Erik buried his head into my shoulder. "She may even ask me to harm you at some point. If she does this, Christine I must do as she tells me to do, or else she'll harm you ten times worse. But what ever happens, know that I never wanted to do it."

"And what if she tells me to harm you?"

"Then do it…."

I didn't know what morning was going to bring, I only hoped that what ever was going to happen, in the end we would make it out….alive…

* * *

**Ok everyone, please please please review! You've all been so great! I love you all! **


	52. Chapter 52

**Wow! Over 500 reviews! This is absolutely amazing! Really, I couldn't have done it without everyone of my faithful reader and reviewers! Thank you all! And I'd like to send a shout out to JudgePhanSexy for being my 500****th**** review! And here's the next chapter! After the few angry reviews I had gotten, I really thought about ending it cause I didn't think anyone was enjoying my looong story, but now I can see that everyone does, and so on with the story!**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

Everything felt normal that night. I was laying with Erik, in a bed that could have been my own for all I knew. Perhaps I would wake in the morning and be back in my own room, with Gustave jumping on our bed to bid us good morning. But one thing kept my mind in panic mode; the shackle. No matter how hard I tried to imagine us both back at our flat, the cold and heavy shackle that was around my leg wouldn't go away. Believe it or not the shackle was more uncomfortable to sleep in than I first thought. I tossed and turned, the hard metal clamping tighter around my ankle as I did so. How badly I wanted to break my foot just to slip out of it. Erik, who seemed to be used to it, was asleep beside me…or was he?

"Erik?" I wasn't sure how late it was because we didn't have a watch or a window to look out upon, but I was guessing it was rather late. "Erik, are you awake?"

My husband rolled over, and pulled his pillow closer to him.

"Erik?"

"Hm? What is it, Christine?" he asked, his voice filled with exhaustion.

"I can't sleep. The shackle is pinching me."

"It won't pinch you if you keep your leg still."

"But I can't."

Like the loving husband Erik was, he sat up in the darkened room, and removed the white pillow case off of his pillow.

"An old trick." he said, sticking it in between the shackle and around my ankle. I could no longer feel the cold metal against my skin, and when I moved my leg, the shackle pinched the pillow case and not my flesh.

"It worked." I said.

"Of course it did. I used to do it all the time."

He then laid back down, and closed his eyes.

"You should rest now. No telling what will be coming for us when morning comes."

Even though I was now comfortable, I didn't sleep that night. I laid there beside Erik, wide awake as he slept on. I wasn't sure what time it was when the door to our chambers opened, but what did it matter anyway? Two men in Persian robes came barging in, one unlocking the shackle around my leg, as the other did the same to Erik.

"No funny business now, or it will be death for the both of you." one warned.

We were walked down a long hallway, and taken into a room that had a large dining room table set in the center, with the Khanum sitting at the end of it.

"Good morning, my two favorite corpses." she teased with a smile. "Please sit down. You must be starving."

Both Erik and I were forced to sit down across from each other a few seats away from where the Khanum was sitting.

"I do hope you slept well. Especially for you, my dear corpse, you have much work to do today."

"What?" Erik questioned. "To build you a balcony to overlook Coney Island? I'd be happy to."

The Khanum laughed at Erik's taunting, before snapping back into reality.

"Oh, I know how much you want to kill me, corpse, but that's not going to happen. I want you to build me my own kingdom, just like the one you built, only better. I want more contraptions, higher buildings, and a palace for me to live in and look out upon it."

Erik looked at the Khanum as if she were crazy. She wanted Erik to build her an amusement park…but better than Phantasma…What could be better than Phantasma?

"You do know that what you're speaking of is clearly impossible."

"And why would you say that?" she growled. "I seen what you could do."

"Phantasma is my greatest work. How do you expect me to build something better? Better rides? Higher contraptions? Seriously, it's impossible…"

The Khanum didn't like this at all. Not one bit did she like hearing the word "no." She snapped her fingers, and looked Erik right in the eye.

"Perhaps you've been free too many years, my corpse. It seems as though you've forgotten who you belong to. You used to know that the first rule of being my servant was to never ever say "no." I think it's time you permanently knew who owns you."

It was then that one of her men grabbed Erik and dragged him over near the doorway where another man was standing with something metal in his hands. I wasn't sure what was happening, but kept watching. They tore off his shirt, and flipped him over onto his stomach as Erik kicked and yelled for him to be let go.

"What?" the Khanum snarled. "What are you waiting for?"

"His back…." one began. "There is no flesh left to mark."

The Khanum groaned, before standing to her feet to see what all the commotion was about.

"Well, well, seems as though the world hasn't been kind to you, corpse. You have no back after all."

What was she going to do to my Erik? I wanted to stand, but knew better than to cause problems to myself.

"Fine, mark him on his thigh. As long as it's there, I don't care if you mark his hideous face."

Still I didn't know what was going on. Everything happened so fast, his pants were torn down, exposing his left thigh. The man holding the metal rod then placed it onto his flesh….but that wasn't all…Erik screamed in agony, and smoke was rising from where the rode was poking. When he pulled away, there was a black and red mark indented into his thigh…KP…God! He had been branded!

"There!" the Khanum snarled. "Perhaps now you'll remember who you belong to. If I have to treat you like my cattle and brand you then so be it."

I wouldn't stand for this! I tried to rush over to Erik to help him, but the Khanum snapped her fingers to motion me to sit back down.

"Move any closer to him." she warned. "And I'll brand you too."

Erik limped back to the table, and painfully took his seat.

"Aw, my poor corpse, you're deathly pale." she laughed at her joke, and sipped on her tea.

It got quiet when her men set breakfast down in front of us. I looked down at my plate of pancakes, and looked up at Erik to read his mind on what to do. Who knew if she poisoned our food or not.

"Go ahead and eat." she instructed. "You all must be completely famished."

I was starving, and began to eat. I didn't taste anything weird, which probably meant that the food wasn't poisoned. I knew if I didn't eat, I probably wouldn't be eating for a long time. But my poor husband who was on a strict non solid diet, played with his pancakes, as the likely pain in his branded thigh coursed through his body.

"Not hungry, corpse?"

I had to tell her. I had to tell the Khanum about Erik's condition before she harmed him even more.

"He's sick." I blurted out.

Her emerald eyes moved to me, and I could feel them burning into my skull.

"He's a living corpse, of course he's sick."

"No, I mean he's really sick. He's on a non solid diet. He's not allowed to eat solid food or drink anything but water."

"Christine, enough!" Erik shouted in between his pain.

"No." the Khanum laughed. "Go on. I would enjoy hearing this."

God, had I made things worse?

"He…he was shot. He has a hole in his stomach and can't have solid foods until it heals."

The Khanum didn't say another word about Erik's condition, nor did she make him eat. When breakfast was over, Erik was taken away, and I was taken to my chambers. For hours, I laid there on my bed with the shackle bolted around my ankle. I worried about Erik, and wondered if he was alright, and if his pain was still agonizing. I also wondered about Gustave, and what he was thinking about or if he was looking for me? What did the Khanum have in store for me? What part of her plan did I come into? Once again, I lost track of time, and was brought out sometime later. I was taken back to the dining room where the Khanum was seated right in the same spot she was in this morning. But where was Erik? He was no where to be found…no, this meeting was going to be between her and I.

The man dragging me along, placed me down in a seat closer to the Khanum than I was this morning, and left us alone. It was silent for the first few minutes, as I tried to remember to stay quiet and not tell her anything about myself.

"I bet you're wondering why I brought you here?" she purred.

I kept my head down, and simply nodded, hoping it to be a good enough answer for her. I waited for her reply, but only got a few drawings shoved in front of me. They were Erik's sketches! I knew they were right when I saw them. Beautiful ink drawings of his idea for the Khanum's new amusement park. The drawings looked realistic, but I knew the contraptions he had drawn were nothing more than a fairy tale taken out of a dream. These rides and buildings were simply impossible to build…not only that, but they would most likely cause injuries and casualties beyond belief. I flipped through each of Erik's drawings, sinking my eyes into such beauty…Oh, Erik what a genius you are.

"I brought you here because I wanted your honest opinion about them. I want to know what you think about these drawings? Tell me…"

I already knew how I felt about them, but my concern was what the Khanum thought about them.

"It looked like it took him all day to do these." I said, neither telling her that I hated or liked them.

"Indeed. He's spent at least eight nonstop hours on them."

Wow, had I really been locked away in that room for that long?

"What do you think about them?" I innocently asked.

That was defiantly the wrong thing to say, because as soon as I asked the question, her hand struck me so hard across the face that I felt the stinging for five minutes afterwards.

"It seems as though your corpse husband has not explained the rules of being in the presents of the Khanum. Rule number one! The servant never questions the Khanum! The servant only answers them! Now tell me, I want your honest opinion about your husband's drawings!"

"I love them!" I cried. "I think they're the most beautiful thing in the world!"

Once more her hand slapped my face.

"Wrong! They're hideous!"

"But they're not…." I corrected.

Her hand struck me again.

"Rule number two! The Khanum is always right! These drawings are horrible. Now I demand to know why!"

I rubbed the pain from my face, and shot out anything I could think of to make her happy and to stop slapping me.

"Why?" she demanded. "Tell me why these drawings are hideous?"

"Because the rides and buildings are not realistic enough!" I blurted out.

"Any why else?"

"Because….because…" I had nothing.

"Why!" her voice echoed off the walls, causing me to scream out what ever came to mind.

"Because it's not big enough!"

A huge smile stretched across her face, and she purred my name ever so softly as if her slapping me had never happened.

"Christine…I always knew there was a reason I liked you. Great minds do think alike."

This woman was completely psycho. "Great minds think alike?" I wasn't even agreeing with her….I was only doing it to save my ass from getting the life beaten out of me. She snapped her fingers again, and demanded that Erik be brought to the dining room. She hated his drawings, and now because of me, Erik was probably going to be punished. My husband was dragged in moments later, his once clean shirt covered in black ink, and his hands blistered and slightly bleeding from the amount of drawing he had done. He was brought before the Khanum, who slammed his drawings down in front of where he was standing.

"What do you call these?" she asked, her voice showing much disappointment.

"The drawings you requested."

"Seems like I'm not the only one who believes your drawings to be just as hideous as your face."

Erik's eyes arched at such a comment.

"My drawings are not….."

"Silence!" the Khanum shouted. "Your wife had something to say about them…" she gazed at me, silently demanding to talk horrible about Erik's hard work. "Didn't you, Christine?"

What could I possibly say? If I told Erik the truth, I would be beaten, and if I lied to him, I would crush my husband. But then I remembered the advice he had given me just last night on how he never meant to hurt me if he had to hurt me…The room around me was spinning, and the Khanum was waiting for my answer.

"They…." I paused, looking Erik directly in the eyes, hoping he would understand and forgive me later for what I was about to do. "They're hideous."

It was like a bullet had shattered his heart. He wasn't used to hearing such things from me, but he had to know it wasn't true. Never did I ever call his work hideous…even when he used to paint posters of Meg all those years ago to hang around Phantasma.

"And why are they hideous, Christine?" the Khanum taunted.

I bit my lip, dreading having to continue.

"Because…because the rides and buildings aren't realistic."

"And why else?"

"B…because the park isn't big enough."

And like putting the icing on top of this torture cake, the Khanum complete it by taking Erik's drawings into her hands, and tearing them to shreds.

"I'd say it's back to the drawing board, corpse. But not tonight, no….Tonight you can rest and start anew tomorrow with that fresh decaying brain of yours."

My husband's work, his blistered hands, all for nothing! He was forced to sit down across from me, his face completely lifeless and dumbfounded over all the wasted hours he had spent on drawings to be torn up by the Khanum.

"Dinner shall be better." she assured, patting Erik on his back. My husband was so broken by his wasted work, that he didn't even flinch when her hand made contact with his non existing back.

"So tell me, Christine." the Khanum folded her slender hands together and faced me.

"What is it like making love to a living corpse? I would have asked the one he lost his virginity to, but as you can see, it's hard to get a reaction from a woman who has no pulse."

My eyes that had been fixated on the table, slowly moved to meet Erik who was shaking his head, begging me not to say a thing.

"Well, I'm waiting on my answer."

How was I going to get myself out of answering this one. With a question? No, that wouldn't do me any good. I would only get slapped again.

"The Khanum asked you a question! Christine, answer me!"

Thoughts, so many thoughts ran through my head. What could I possibly say to that!

"I never made love to him!" I lied.

Everything got quiet, and Erik was still shaking his head….had I given the wrong answer. The Khanum seemed to enjoy my reply, for a smile formed across her lips.

"You know, Christine, I don't know if my corpse mentioned it to you, but I hate liars. Now, I know that is a lie. You mentioned before that you have a son."

"From another man!" I quickly confessed.

"You delightful whore…" she purred. "But I still don't believe you. Tell me how is it that you've been together all these years and never once fucked him?"

My palms were sweating as I buried myself deeper and deeper into this lie, but at least if the Khanum believed my son to be from another man and not Erik, she wouldn't bother with him.

"I searched the pleasure I so lusted for from other men because….because…"

"Because why?" she purred.

"Because I couldn't look my husband in the face and make love to him." I lied.

The Khanum slammed her fist down on the table in delight, and laughed.

"I knew it! I knew my little corpse fucker would only love a corpse! She was your first and last! But how I would enjoy watching my corpse make love to a living woman….."

Oh no….what have I done! I thought Erik and I were going to be forced onto the floor to have her standing over us, forcing him and I to make love in front of her…but that thought quickly left her mind when our dinner was brought in.

"Well, looks like we're a little late on that brilliant entertainment." she announced disappointedly. "Perhaps another time then."

When a bowl of brown chunky stew was placed in front of me, I twirled my spoon around in it, wishing that bedtime would get here soon. I kept my eyes on my dinner, and away from Erik or the Khanum, hoping to stay completely invisible.

"You know, Christine, I had this dinner made especially for my corpse. You mentioned that he couldn't eat solid foods…"

Oh god….

"He certainly must be hungry because he didn't eat breakfast this morning…"

I looked up from my dinner, a look of calm horror plastered across Erik's face. Did he know where this was leading to? Because I sure did…

"Well, corpse, eat…." she said, gazing his way.

Erik's hands trembled at his side, and angered the Khanum when he didn't move.

"Don't make me treat you like a baby…" she violently forced the spoon into his hand before placing it into his serving of stew. "Eat! I want every morsel in that bowl gone! There are starving people in Persia that would give their left arm to have that in front of them."

My body was trembling as I watched Erik scoop a spoonful of the stew onto his spoon and begin picking away the chunky vegetables so he would only be eating the broth part of it. When the Khanum saw him doing this, she forced his hand to dip back into the bowl to scoop another spoonful.

"You're not getting out this easy." she warned. "Corpse's need their vegetables to grow big and strong."

It broke my heart when Erik forced the first spoonful of stew into his mouth, vegetables and all. He cringed when he swallowed them, and was forced to dig his spoon back into the stew over and over again until it was gone. By the last spoonful, his face had lost all color, and he was having a hard time eating.

"That's a good monster…" the Khanum cooed at his success. "Now for some dessert."

I had completely lost my apatite over watching Erik suffer through his meal. But dinner was far from over… After snapping her fingers to get her men to clear away the dishes, they brought out dessert, and it wasn't ice cream…No, it was hard chocolate chip cookies. That evil bitch! She had planned this dinner to have non solid foods just to torment Erik for her entertainment. Just trying to fit in and stay invisible to the Khanum, I reached for a cookie, when she slapped my hand to let it go.

"Really, dear, you don't need such a thing. You do wish to keep that girlish figure of yours."

That was fine by me.. I didn't want a cookie anyway.

"On the other hand, your corpse needs one, maybe even two or three. His body could really use the extra poundage."

I shut down, and wished for nothing more than for god to make me invisible.

"Feed them to him like a loving wife…"

No, there was no god…and if there was one, he certainly wasn't listening to me right now. I didn't move from my seat when she demanded me to feed Erik the cookies. How could I? How could I possibly torture my own husband?

"Now! Before I feed him myself, and you wouldn't want that!"

This scared me, I moved from my seat into the one beside Erik, and picked a cookie up with my trembling hand. He was deathly white, and looked as if he were about to vomit at any moment.

"Now feed him the cookie…" The Khanum was sitting in her chair, seeming to enjoy the sudden entertainment she had playing out in front of her. Trying to lessen Erik's pain, I broke a small piece of the hard cookie, and placed the crumb past his malformed lips and into his mouth.

"What the hell is that!" she growled. "Is that how you eat a cookie! No! Who truly breaks off a small piece and eats it like a chipmunk savoring a nut!"

She paused to calm herself.

"Stick the damn cookie in his mouth and let him bite it!"

In Erik's misshapen eyes, I could see him pleading me to continue. As much as it hurt me, I knew he wanted me to continue. I stuck half the cookie into his mouth, and he bit down on it, spending an extra amount of time chewing. Over and over again, she forced Erik to eat cookie after cookie. I lost count after eight, and the boredom of her entertainment came quickly when nothing happened but a few cringes of pain from my husband.

"Sleep well, my angels." she purred, snapping her fingers for us to be sent back to our chambers. "Tomorrow is another day."

Once back in our chamber and shackled, Erik plopped down on the bed and grabbed his stomach in agony. I knew he was feeling terribly ill for what he had done at dinner.

"Erik?" I rushed to his side and massaged his shoulders to get him through the agony. Horrible sounds escaped his lips, as his hands clenched his thin abdomen in excruciating pain.

"Erik, tell me what to do?" I pleaded. I believed it to be half my fault, but he soon reminded me not to blame myself. She would have beaten me for disobeying her.

"G…Get me…Get me the chamber pot."

I didn't waste a second, and grabbed the chamber pot that was underneath the bed, and held it over his mouth as the first heave of vomit erupted from his throat. I stayed with him all through the night as everything he ate came up in spurts of vomit, some of the bile was even covered in blood.

He lay there after a while, taking a break from his vomiting, breathing heavily, and clenching his stomach to calm down the next burning mass of vomit that wanted to come up.

"Erik? I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have fed you those cookies."

"An..and if it wasn't you…it…it would have been the Khanum. You did good."

Then I noticed his hands… how blistered and sore they looked. I tore away a piece of the pillowcase, and wrapped each hand lovingly in the pieces like a bandage, kissing his broken blisters before wrapping them. Oh god, the brand! I totally forgot about that as well. I gently lowered Erik's trousers, to see a hideous branding on his left thigh. The letters KP were branded into his once flawless thigh, the same one he had injured a while back.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not as much as it did when that damn thing was burning into my skin." he groaned.

I took another piece of the pillow case, and wrapped it around his thigh to cover the horrible marking and protect it from infection.

"What does the KP stand for anyway?"

"Khanum of Persia." he softly said. "She brands all her cattle with it so other shepherds don't mistake them for their own."

Once again, another episode hit Erik, and he leaned over to vomit.

"You've been vomiting for hours." I said. "You should almost have out all the food you ate."

"One could only hope so." he replied, wiping his mouth.

"Get some rest, Erik."

"Hold me, mon ange…" he begged.

I wrapped my arms around his thin body, and hummed a soft tune. He was weak, and I knew it was because he wasn't getting the nutrition he needed. I swore for the following day to make it my job to find him some applesauce and water. If I was going to survive, I needed Erik, and in order for him to survive as well, he was going to need me to care for him…not matter what it took….

* * *

**Ok everyone, hope you enjoyed I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Sort of busy this weekend, but I promise to try my best as always! Love u all!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hey everyone thanks again for the reviews! This story probably only has a few more chapters to go…. Oh, this chapter is a little graphic…nothing drastic, but yes, it is sort of graphic. You were warned…Enjoy!**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

The following morning, I wrapped my arms around Erik's body that was laying beside me, and sighed.

"You're awake." he murmured softly into his pillow.

"I've been awake." I sighed into his shoulder. "Been looking after you."

"You should have slept." he rolled over, and cupped my cheek. His face was so pale, and his eyes tired.

"You're weak."

"I'm fine." he assured.

"You need nourishment."

Just then the doors opened, and the same two Persian men came in to unshackle us. They pulled us to the dining room, where once again, the Khanum was awaiting our arrival.

"There's my two favorite corpses." she snarled, a huge smile glistening on her face. "I hope you slept well."

Her eyes moved directly to Erik.

"By the heavy smell of vomit that's fermenting all over your body, I could only take a wild guess as to what you were doing all night."

She snapped her fingers, and pointed to a door behind her.

"Go in there and get yourself cleaned up. I will not stand to be in the presence of someone who looks and smells like a vomit filled chamber pot."

I didn't want Erik to leave me alone with the Khanum, but what choice did he have? I sat there beside her, looking down at my hands, wondering when Erik was going to return.

"Tell me, Christine." she purred. "How do you control your corpse?"

"I don't know what you mean." I didn't dare make eye contact with her, who knows what she would do if I did.

"Your husband has to listen to you sometime or another does he not?"

"He loves me." my hands began to sweat, and my heart was pounding against my ears.

"And do you love him?"

"Of course. He's my husband."

A moment of silence occurred, and I wondered what she was going to say next. When she said nothing, I swallowed hard and broke the sudden silence that was actually peaceful to me.

"Would it be indecent of me to give some advice?"

I finally found the courage within me to make eye contact with the Khanum. I had expected her upper hand to hit me across the face, but she seem interested in what I had to say.

"What makes you think that the Khanum of Persia needs advice from a poor girl like yourself?"

"It's about my husband. If you expect him to keep working for you, I would advise that you give him food he can actually eat. He's weak, and if he goes to work like that your kingdom will never come out the way you want it to."

"Food? That's your advise?"

I only nodded, too afraid to see the outcome if I said anything more.

"Perhaps you're right."

It was then that Erik came walking back out, his dark hair soaked to the bone, and his body clean. He took a seat across from me, and folded his bandaged hands.

"Your wife has given me some good advise, corpse." she taunted. "She says in order for you to perform your job, you need food."

The Khanum snapped her fingers, and her men immediately brought our breakfast; Erik's consisting of applesauce and a glass of water. Finally. She really had listened to my advice.

"But your wife did something she shouldn't have done. She back talked me, corpse. Your wife spoke to me when she shouldn't have spoken. She needs to be punished."

God! What have I done?

"Stand up!"

I was frightened, but tried to keep calm as both Erik and I did as we were told and stood up from our seats. The Khanum demanded that Erik approach me, which he did. I was so close to him, that I could hear his heart pounding against his chest. He wasn't the only one who was frightened.

"You see, Christine." the Khanum mocked. "there are rules, and you will know these rules just as your corpse has come to know them. When rules are broken, then punishment must be given."

The Khanum folded her hands across her chest, and smiled before giving out her demand.

"Corpse, I want you to slap your wife right across her pretty little face."

What ever color was left in Erik's face vanished, leaving him lifeless. He didn't want to hurt me, but I knew what would happen if he didn't.

"Khanum…I…"

"Slap her! Slap her right now!"

Erik's teary eyes lined with mine, his soul begging me to forgive him for what he was about to do. His boney hand rose from his side, trembling from every limb. It came at me so fast, that it was over before I could even wince. It hurt, oh how his hand making contact with my cheek stung like the sting of a thousand bees. I cried. I couldn't hold back the tears that wanted to come. When the Khanum told us to be seated once more, I took my seat, only to look over at Erik who was staggering to his, a hand placed directly over his heart. No! Please don't let an attack overtake him now. My tears were caused by him and it had hurt his heart.

"Time is money, corpse!" she yelled. "Breakfast is over!"

I believed she had been upset with her entertainment, hence her sudden attitude. I was sent back to my chamber, while Erik was sent to work. My husband, my poor husband had to work knowing that he had caused me such pain. I laid there for a while sobbing into my pillow, and rethinking about Erik's wants. He wanted to move away from Coney Island to a secluded place outside of New York. I didn't care anymore, I would go anywhere he led. All I wanted was to be free and back with my son. After a few more loud sobs, I heard the door to my chamber open, only to think that one of the Khanum's men were coming in. But when I rolled over, it was actually Erik! He came walking in, carrying his drawings in hand. I wasted no time in jumping into his arms and pulling him onto the bed with me.

"Erik." I cried his name as my lips crashed against his. He had to know that I wasn't upset with him. Our kiss was filled with such passion, such love, so much devotion. I pulled away only when I tasted the saltiness of tears; his tears.

"My love, please don't cry." I begged. "I'm not mad at you."

"I..I hurt you, Christine."

"You had to."

His hand cupped my sore cheek lovingly, and I winced at the sudden pain. His lips kissed every morsel of flesh that covered it, kissing away the pain I was feeling.

"Erik is sorry. He had to come see you to make sure you were ok."

"Yes, I'm fine."

I sat up, and took the drawings out of Erik's hand. They were absolutely beautiful in everyway; just as beautiful as the last set.

"Perhaps the Khanum will likes these ones better."

"I think they're beautiful."

My husband smiled, and began massaging the flesh around my ankle. The shackle was certainly becoming something I loathed more than anything.

"Christine, there's something I must tell you."

"Anything."

"If the Khanum enjoys my drawings when they're presented to her, she's going to celebrate, and if she does, there's no telling what she'll want to do. She always had a weird way of doing things. But know that no matter what happens, I never meant to do any of it to you."

I pressed my lips to his, and nodded.

"I know. And I the same."

Erik pressed me down on the mattress, and began to ravish me with kisses. I didn't care what the Khanum had in store for us, we were together now and that's all that mattered to me. I pulled the patched up blanket over our bodies, as I pleasured his sore neck with my kisses.

He sighed at my touch, and ran his bandaged fingers through my hair. My lips traveled from his neck down to the open area of his shirt, kissing his heartbeat as it fluttered against my lips.

Just then, the door opened, and we were cut off by one of the Persian men grabbing us, and pulling us back out to the dining room where the Khanum was seated. My hair was a mess from when Erik and I were kissing, and I knew this wasn't going to be a good evening. Right when the man whispered into the Khanum's ear, I knew what he was telling her. The Khanum didn't say a word, and snatched the drawings out of Erik's hands. For several minutes, we sat there in silence as she looked through them over and over again. I only hoped she wasn't going to ask for my opinion.

"Seems as though that apple sauce really did the trick." she replied, continuing to flip through the drawings. "These are better than the ones you gave me yesterday."

"Then it's to your liking?" Erik questioned.

"Yes, I love them. You've done a wonderful job, corpse. You can start building it tomorrow."

"I haven't built things such as that in over ten years." he confessed. "My body is incapable of such labor. I was told it be the death of me."

The Khanum laughed, and slid Erik back his drawings.

"You look fine to me, corpse. Tomorrow you will begin work on my park."

"But…"

"No buts!" she roared. "You're the best mason Persia has ever known. How dare you defy my word!"

Erik placed his face into his hands, and groaned.

"You know, corpse, don't think that I don't know what you and your wife were doing in your chamber. My man caught you. He said the both of you were under the covers going wild at one another's bodies."

"We kiss." I blurted out. "Don't all couples?"

"Silence! Don't make me punish you again!"

I quickly shut my mouth, and wiped my sweaty palms on the hem of my dress.

"You know, corpse, I would enjoy seeing how one such as yourself kisses a woman."

"Like any other man." Erik straightened himself up in his chair. I knew he too was feeling a bit uneasy.

"Well then, let's have it."

Erik's eyes moved from the table to my face. She wanted us to kiss in front of her.

"I…I don't think it's nessesar…"

"Enough! Kiss her! Kiss your wife! I want to see the living corpse kiss a woman!"

My husband stood up in his chair, and approached me. This was so embarrassing, we were acting as if we were brother and sister, being forced to act out as lovers. Erik was a wonderful lover, but things have defiantly taken a turn for the worst with this request. Our chests leaned up against each others, his hand cupping my cheek.

"Now kiss her! Kiss her like you've never kissed her before!"

I was expecting a passionate kiss like any other time, but Erik simply placed his lips over mine and then pulled away.

"What the hell sort of kiss was that!" the Khanum thundered. "Do it right this time!"

Soon, Erik's lips were over mine again in a much needed passionate kiss. His lips feverishly meshed with mine, his tongue intertwining with my own. I pushed towards him to deepen the kiss, only to hear him groan.

"That's more like it!" she laughed. "So disgusting, yet so entertaining."

Once we sat back down, the Khanum handed Erik a glass of water, which he nervously gulped down.

"So tell me, corpse, when's the last time you've pleasured yourself?"

"I don't." Erik pushed the empty glass away, and concentrated on his hands.

"You did me good, corpse, which is why I'm going to reward you."

"I don't need a reward."

"Don't speak when you're not asked to!" she snarled. "I say you're getting a rewarded! Tell me, corpse, what is the one thing you desire above anything else?"

"To be free from you." he sarcastically replied.

The Khanum laughed loudly, before slamming her fist down onto the table.

"No, don't lie. I know how you yearn to make Christine your own. I could only imagine how badly your body wants to be released by her. Yes, my corpse, I know what it would mean to you to make love to a woman."

Yes, Erik and I had made love countless times over the extent of our marriage, but I only thanked god she didn't know that.

"You know damn well that a corpse can only love a corpse."

"I can put a bullet through her head if you would prefer her that way." The Khanum evilly suggested.

The room got silent, as I kept my watch over Erik. For some strange reason, he seemed to be acting strangely. He was calm just moments ago, but now his fist were clenching the ends of the table, and his eyes were sealed shut. What was happening to him.

"Ah, I see it's working."

"What's working?" I yelled out.

The Khanum didn't seem to mind that I had spoken out of tongue, and went on to explain what was happening with a smile.

"My corpse didn't tell you?" she teased.

"Tell me what?"

"I'm a magician, you see. My first trick was when I made the corpse's body yearn for a corpse. Would you like to know how I did it?"

I wasn't sure what to say, but nodded.

As soon as I did so, her hand slapped me across the face.

"No, my dear, a magician never reveals his secret."

As I still watched Erik, I noticed that he was now running his fingers through his hair. What was wrong with him!

"Anyway, Christine, my second trick is making him yearn for you. Yes, any moment now, he is going to need you."

"What are you talking about?"

Erik slammed his fists down on the table, and groaned out something I thought I would never hear.

"She's drugged me!"

The Khanum pulled me closer to her, enjoying her current entertainment.

"Not with just anything, my sweet corpse. It's a special aphrodisiac serum made by the finest potion maker in all of Persia. The same serum that I slipped you right before you made love to that corpse."

"Aphrodei-what?"

The Khanum laughed at my stupidity, and threw me right towards Erik, causing the both of us to tumble over and land on the floor. I was laying right on top of Erik, not knowing a thing on what the Khanum was talking about. That was until I felt the hardness in Erik's trousers.

"Christine, please forgive me." my husband pleaded as if he knew what was about to happen.

"Erik?"

Before either of us could say a word, both him and I were grabbed, and taken back to our chamber. I had thought us to be getting dropped off for the night, but when I felt our clothes being torn away from our bodies, I knew something wasn't right. Our chamber was now filled with about five other men along with the Khanum who was standing near the door.

"Make sure they're both completely nude!" I heard her command.

Once my dress and undergarments were stripped from my body, I was thrown onto the bed right before Erik was thrown on top of me. As soon as his body hit mine, he gathered to his knees to take away some of the unbearable weight. His chest was heaving against mine, and I could only imagine what was going to happen now.

"So my love, this is your chance." the Khanum purred. "Time to finally fulfill what you've always wanted."

"I..I don't want to do this." he pleaded, trying to move off the bed. "Please, I'd rather not."

When Erik tried to touch the floor, one of the Khanum's men threw him back on top of me, the hardness of him pressing against my leg. I was scared, but tried to stay as calm as I could.

"You know what's going to happen if you don't make love to something. You'll be in the worst agony until your loins get the pleasure they so need. Now don't make this harder than it already is. Just make love to your wife."

But Erik didn't obey, he violently pushed the man aside, and grabbed his trousers.

"I won't do this to my wife in front of the likes of you!"

The Khanum smiled, and threw my dress at me.

"Very well then, I'm going to enjoy this more than seeing you make love to your wife."

I didn't know what she meant by her evil comment, but moments later, Erik was dragged out of our chamber by two men right after one shackled my leg. I ran to the door, and pounded on it, pleading them to leave my husband alone. God, this was all my fault! Why! Why didn't he just make love to me? Who knows what the Khanum was ordering her men to do at this very second. I threw on my dress, and laid down in bed, waiting for Erik to return. I counted the minutes as they went by. When the door of my chamber opened again, it had to have been at least a half an hour since the last time I seen him. He came stumbling in wearing nothing but his long white shirt, and could hardly walk. After a shackle was placed back around his ankle and the man who brought him in left, Erik gently sat down on the bed.

"Erik?" I slowly sat up behind him, and massaged his shoulders. He looked to be in agony, but there wasn't a scratch on him.

"Oh, Christine." he groaned. "Please just let me be for the time being."

"Here, let me get your trousers." I got off the bed to grab them, when he stopped me.

"No, don't even show me those goddamn things."

I was so confused. What was going on? Where had the Khanum taken him, and what had she done to him?

"Erik, why didn't you make love to me?"

"What? And embarrass you? Never!" his sudden screech had caused another episode of agony to course through his midsection, for he grabbed hold of it with his hands gently.

"Erik, what did she do to you?"

"I should have known she was going to slip me something. She did it before….But I was so thirsty. How was I to resist?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you ever wondered how I the Khanum got my body to yearn and lust for the corpse's?"

Yes, I had wondered, but never thought it to be important.

I shrugged my shoulders, completely dumbfounded by how she had done such a thing.

"She slipped me some kind of aphrodisiac serum."

"What's that?"

"Aphrodisiac is…" he paused, feeling another agonizing jolt enter his body. "Christine, could we perhaps continue this laying down? My body is…"

"Yes!" how thoughtless of me to drill him while he was in such agony. I moved him onto the bed, and threw a blanket over his body as he made himself comfortable.

"Better?" I asked.

"Hand me that pillow." he was motioning to one of the many pillows that were laying on the floor, wondering why he needed an extra one.

"What do you need with this?"

"To put it between my legs."

I gasped, and quickly placed it in his hands. My poor poor husband, what had they done to him?

"Aphrodisiac is something that heightens sexual desire. She slipped it into my drink back when I lived in Persia just so I could perform on the dead girl. She did the same tonight to try and make me perform on you. In order for the feeling of such desire to go away, one must make love or be pleasured."

My lips placed themselves over Erik's, wondering how the Khanum had rid the serum from my lover's body.

"Erik, tell me what she did to you?"

Erik's eyes filled themselves with tears, and he looked down at the sheets, too embraced and hurt to tell me.

"Erik?"

"She beat me."

"Beat you?" I didn't understand. What did he mean "She beat him?"

"Yes, beat me….down there….until the pain took away my desire and lust for you."

I held Erik's body close to mine, and kissed him, hoping to take away all the agony he was feeling. My husband had suffered so much. When were we truly going to be happy at last? How did the Khanum expect Erik to build her an amusement park when he was beaten and sore?

"Erik, tell me how to make you feel better?"

My husband closed his eyes, and lay there completely still, too sore to move a muscle.

"Here, let me work on you."

My lips found there way from his neck, all the way down his chest, savoring every part of flesh that they moved over. His body relaxed under my touch, and I continued to kiss every part of him, his legs, his thighs, his stomach, arms, hands. Nothing was left untouched by me. If Erik was to be my savior, than I was to be his.

"Christine, I love you." were the words that escaped his lips.

"Me too, more than you'll ever know."

I rested my head into his chest, and closed my eyes. I was indeed tired, and I knew Erik was as well.

"Sleep well, my angel, perhaps tomorrow will be a better day."

I was trying to stay on the bright side of things, but I knew the Khanum's punishments would only get worse and worse.

"Night, Christine." were the final words that escaped his lips right before the both of us fell into a deep and mercifully sleep.

* * *

"**Ok everyone, I promise happyniess is coming soon. There are actually only a few more chapters left of this story, and since you've all been such faithful readers, I am going to leave it up to you. I want to know what you all want added into this story before it ends. If there is anything you would like to see happen, please let me know before I post the next chapter. I love you all, you make this story happen! Thanks, and I look forward to reading your reviews and requests! **


	54. Chapter 54

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. I know none of you want this story to end, and I promise to keep it up as long as possible, but I'm really thinking about ending it at chapter 60. I have a new story that I started. It's called "The breaking Point" it's like another Love Never Dies version. I strongly recommend it if you love this one. It's posted up now if you want more to read after this chapter. Anyway, keep up the reviews and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

For another week this torture continued. Each morning Erik was forced outside to build the Khanum's kingdom. Erik wasn't in the condition nor the health to endure such work. He would sweat within the heat, and was whipped if he didn't keep up his pace. At the week's end, I thought he was surely going to die. He would be dragged into our chambers, and thrown on the bed. Dirty and out of breath, he would lay there in agony. For days, I cleaned him and made sure he had enough water to drink after the long days of work. I prayed, I prayed for a miracle to come save us, and just like that, it happened.

I remember laying there with Erik on a warm night, holding his weak and sunburned body in my arms. He was in the worst agony possible, and all I could think about was if he were going to be ok. I had removed him of his shirt, and let him lay on his stomach as I applied a cold compress to his burned shoulders.

"Does that feel better?" I asked him.

"If only you knew."

I ran the compress over the exposed muscle of his back, only to hear him yelp in agony. My poor Erik, he needed medicine, and that bitch wouldn't supply him with nothing. Just then I heard the door open, and groaned in anger.

"Does that wench want to see us again so she can beat my husband till he dies?"

When the person didn't answer me, I sighed and stood up from the bed. Just then, a hand was placed over my mouth, and I tried to scream, but a familiar voice shushed me.

"Christine, it's alright, but you have to be quiet."

He let me go, and I turned to see Nadir standing there. I jumped into his arms, never happier to see him than I was now.

"How did you find us?" I asked.

"I've been worried sick about you. I've been searching all around Coney Island, and when I noticed new buildings going up over here, I knew right away they were of Erik's creation."

I ran over to help Erik sit up, and handed him his shirt.

"Come, we must hurry. The Khanum's guards won't stay away much longer."

Erik stood up with my help, but we couldn't move any further because of the shackles around our ankles.

Nadir pulled a key from his pocket, and unlocked each one.

"How did you get the key?" Nadir looked up at me and smiled. "When I left Persia, I kept a spare set as a souvenir. Erik's inventions always did have a way of fascinating me."

"Well thank god for that." Erik groaned.

Once we were free, we followed Nadir out into the dark hallway towards the door that would lead us to our freedom. We were just about there, when all of a sudden, a few guards stepped in front of the door.

"Going somewhere?" one asked.

I wasn't sure what we were going to do, but Nadir wasn't about to give up. He charged into the guards blocking the door, causing it to open.

"Run! Run!" came the yell from Nadir.

And that's exactly what we did. Erik and I ran and never looked back. We hid under the boardwalk, hoping that no one had seen us. My husband fell to his knees, and gasped for air, looking up at the boardwalk that was above our heads.

"You what!" came the scream from the Khanum. I could see her standing right above my head. "Find them! Find them all! Especially that traitor! Bring them to me!"

"Where should we check?" asked one of the guards.

"Anywhere! Check Coney Island, under the boardwalks, on the beach! Anywhere! I want him brought back to me!"

We weren't safe any longer. I pulled Erik to his feet, but he didn't move.

"Come on." I whispered. "We need to run."

"Go on without me." he ordered, clenching his chest. "Just go."

Tears were rushing to my eyes. No! I wouldn't leave Erik to die. I pulled his arm, and headed towards the beach. He stumbled within the sand, but I never gave up on him.

"Search the beach!"

I heard the scream from the guard, and knew they were close. My husband couldn't run anymore, and so I hid him. I hid him right behind a sand dune, and sat his back against it.

"Stay here, Erik. I'll come back for you."

He only nodded, and continued gasping for air, as I ran to hide behind one of the railings of the boardwalk. I stayed there for several moments, praying that the guards would pass him. Every few moments, I looked out to spot the guards searching the beach, but they continued to pass Erik.

"They're not here." I heard one call out.

The guards had began to leave, that was until a familiar voice called out to me.

"Mother!" my head shot around, and there in the shadows was Gustave running towards me. I threw my hand over his mouth, hoping the guards had left, but sadly they hadn't. They had heard Gustave's call, and were now coming back to the beach.

I kept my hand over his mouth, and pulled the both of us deeper under the boardwalk.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered angrily. "You could be killed."

"I wanted to help."

I saw a guard approaching from the beach, and placed my hand back over his mouth. I stood there in the darkness as the guard searched around. When he didn't see us, he began to walk back towards the beach. But like an idiot, I sighed, and that's when he turned around and saw me.

"Hey!"

My son broke away from my grasp, and ran away as the guard chased after me. I tripped over a mound of sand, causing him to grab me.

"Where's your hideous husband now?"

The guard began to choke me, and I struggled in his grasp. Just as I was about to lose consciousness, a lasso was thrown over the guard's neck and pulled tight. He instantly let me go, and I was dropped to the ground as I watched the man struggle and then fall. I thought it was Erik who had saved me, but when the man dropped to the ground, it was Gustave who was standing behind him.

"Gustave!" How? How had my son learned to do that?

"I didn't kill him, mother. He's only unconscious." he said, gathering the lasso off the man's neck.

"How did you learn to do that?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Gustave…."

"Alright, it was papa, but he made me promise him to never tell you."

I wanted to scold him for it, but this wasn't the time. I ran back out to the beach, only to find Erik gone. Had the men found him?

"Come on, we need to find your father."

Gustave and I split up, and I ran towards Coney Island, hoping to find him only to wind up at the railroad tracks. The night was filled with fog, and I could hardly see a thing.

"Erik! Erik answer me!" I called out to him, hoping he would call back.

"Erik, please."

Once again, I was grabbed, but by the Khanum herself.

"Your husband's not here."

"Let me go!" I demanded. "Please, let me go!"

"Not until we find your husband, and when I do, I'm going to kill him."

She tried to pull me away, but I kicked her as hard as I could and managed to break free. I ran towards the tracks, only to have her jump on me. Both of us fell onto the tracks, and rolled around, struggling to fight one another off.

"How could you love something as hideous as that corpse!" she hit me in the face, causing it to land up against a cold metal rail.

"Because he's got something you'll never have."

"And what's that?"

"A heart!"

This angered the Khanum, for she began to slam my head down against the track. Over and over again, my head split open as it made contact with the rail.

"You're going to pay, girl!" she yelled. "This I swear to you."

"Burn in hell!" I rolled over on her, and held her neck in a choke hold. Blood was seeping down my face, but I wasn't about to give up. When I saw her close her eyes, I believed her to be unconscious so I rolled off her and tried to walk away, that was until she grabbed and pulled me down onto the track, the back of my head making contact with the metal rail.

I saw a flash of white before my eyes as the back of my head met the track. Everything was white, and I couldn't even see the Khanum any longer, but I could hear her voice.

"No one can out smart the Khanum." she snarled. "I'm too experienced for that."

I couldn't feel my legs, I couldn't feel my arms, or hands…. I couldn't even move. Soon my sight came back to me, and I was able to make out the figure of her hovering over my body.

"I'm really going to enjoy this, Christine."

My whole body was cringing in pain, and I couldn't stay awake much longer. I was fighting to keep my eyes open, for I knew that if I closed them, I was going to die on these tracks.

"How does it feel to be helpless, Christine? Does it feel good? This is how the Khanum makes everybody feel."

From a distance, I heard the sound of a train whistle.

"Ah, right on schedule, Christine. I'm going to enjoy seeing you ran over."

No, I couldn't let this happen. I couldn't let myself perish on these train tracks. What of Erik? What of my son? God, this couldn't happen.

"I'm sorry to say this." she leaned closer to me, a heavy rock clenched in her hand. "But it's time to say goodnight."

As the rock came closer to my head, I found the strength in me to kick her. The Khanum landed on her back, as her leg became caught in the rail of the track. She laid there, trying to pull her leg out, but found that she couldn't. The train whistle blew once more, and I could see the light on the front car getting closer and closer. I could no longer hold my head up, and collapsed back onto the tracks, as the Khanum struggled to free her leg.

"Christine!" I heard my name being called, but couldn't see anyone.

"Christine!" it was my Erik, he was calling my name. Once more the whistle blew, the train just inches from me now. Was this it? Was I to die on the tracks? And just like that, I looked to my side and saw Erik, Gustave and Nadir coming over the hill. When Erik saw me laying there, he began to run towards me, but it was too late, the train was already over my head, passing right over me, and hitting the Khanum who was standing up, still trying to free her leg. And with the sound of the train blowing its whistle and the cars moving right over my body, I passed out.

"Christine. Christine." the words came slowly to me. I was being called, but by who? I opened my eyes to see that everything was white. I was surrounded by white, even the gown I was wearing was white. Where was I? and who was calling my name?

"Christine." There it was again. But the sound was closer now. I quickly spun around to see someone approaching me. I couldn't make out who it was at first, but I knew by the tall stature, that it was a man. Moments passed, and the man became more and more visible. But wait, I knew this man! He was around my height, dark scruffy hair, soothing green eyes like mine….and his voice…his soft, calming voice… It was my father! He stopped when he was inches away from me, his arms folded behind his back, and a wonderful smile lit across his face. Oh, it had been centuries since I had last seen that smile.

"Christine, my daughter."

"Papa." I ran to embrace him in a hug I had waited my whole life for. His arms wrapped themselves around my body, and squeezed me tight.

I never broke away, and thought about what seeing my father meant. My father was dead! Was this heaven perhaps? Everything was white, and my father was here…that must mean that I had died as well.

"Papa, am I….am I dead?"

He looked down at me, the familiar look of curiosity plastered on his face. I missed that look so much.

"Christine Daae, why would you think such a thing?"

"Because you're dead."

"Do you feel dead?"

I wiggled my fingers and toes, feeling no different than I always had.

"No?" I said, looking at every inch of my body. I didn't feel dead at all.

"But this must be heaven. Everything is white, and here you are, standing before me."

My father laughed, and patted me on the back.

"My dear, I do hope you would think heaven to be a bit more beautiful than this. This, my dear daughter, is not heaven."

"Hell?" I was frightened. What had I ever done to deserve hell?

Once more my father laughed.

"Christine, have you really been that much of a bad person? If I recall, you never ever did anything wrong. Except for fall for that DeChagney boy."

I giggled.

"Yes, it was wrong."

"But no, my child. This is nor heaven or hell. This…" he waved his arms around the atmosphere. "This is "the in between."

"The In between?" I questioned.

"Yes, it's where you go when you're not dead yet. You're just here, and shall stay here."

"So I'm not dead, I'm just dying."

My father nodded. No, this couldn't be happening to me. Erik, what of Erik? My poor Erik who loved me with all his heart. And what of my son? What of Gustave?

I cried, still being able to feel my tears against my skin.

"What's this?" he asked, wiping away a few tears. "You're crying?"

"Papa, I have a family."

"Do you think I was born yesterday, Christine? Of course I know what you have and what you've been up to. I am able to see what my family does. I am able to see you live your life and see you happy."

"Papa, remember when you promised to send me the angel of music?"

He cupped my cheek, and wiped away another tear.

"Christine, I am the angel of music."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, my dear, you're so naïve. Your father promised you the angel of music, and I became the angel of music. My soul was living in you. With my soul in you, you were able to rise to be the diva you were so meant to be. That was what I meant by sending you the angel of music."

"I couldn't have done it without Erik."

My father smiled.

"Ah, Erik, yes, seems as though the lord works in mysterious ways. You see Erik's involvement happened because god wanted it that way. Your Erik prayed many a nights to have a woman brought into his life that could see past his face. You my dear were that woman. Do you think it was a qawincadence that Erik was in the chapel the night you were crying for the angel of music? I think not. God placed him there to answer his prayers. You, my dear, were his prayer. And what a fine husband he has become."

"Yes, the best." I assured.

"And he created the most beautiful grandson I could have ever ask for."

But what would become of them now that I was gone? Surely they would be heartbroken and lost.

"You seem upset."

"I am. If you have watched me like you said you did, then you must know about Erik's weak heart. Surely my death will kill him too."

My father placed his hand around my arm, and had me walk a few steps with him. And with a wave of his hand, some of the white disappeared and my room in the flat appeared. I was looking down at my unconscious self laying in our bed, with Erik sitting in a chair, sobbing over my body.

"Christine, please….please wake up." Erik was crying for me, and I couldn't do anything.

"Why show me this?" I asked my father. "Why torture me."

"This, my Christine, is not to torture you. It is to show you how much you are loved."

"Yes, I know how much I'm loved. Erik loves me, and I love him. Why does God wish to take me away from him now?"

My father waved his hand again, and flash backs of me caring for Erik after the Khanum tortured him appeared.

"But God has also seen the good that you do for him. You cared for him in times when no one else would. You stayed up with him during nights he couldn't sleep because of his nightmares. You, Christine are an angel."

"I'm only an angel, because I love him."

"Yes, and you've stuck by him through sickness and in health."

"But now death must part us." I looked away from such memories that were playing before me, not wanting to leave my Erik for good.

"This is the in between, Christine." my father said, turning me around to look down at Erik sobbing over my body. "But sometimes, happiness comes out of it."

"What happiness could come from this?"

My father kissed me on the cheek, and smiled once again.

"Life, my little Lottie."

Everything became a blasting white, and my father disappeared. I couldn't see anything, but soon felt the softness of sheets beneath me, and the sound of sobs being heard not far from where I was. I moved around, only to find myself tangled in blankets, and fluttered my eyes open. My sight was blurry at first, but soon, I could see Erik, his face down in the blankets, sobbing over my body.

"Christine, please, please wake up. Don't leave me."

Had I not died? Had my father given me life? My head was pounding with pain, and I could feel every inch of my body. I was alive! I hadn't died after all. My father had given me life!

"E..Erik?"

His head shot up from the blankets, his eyes red from crying, and his disfigured face pale as could be.

"Christine!" he rose from his seat, and sighed heavily before pressing his lips to mine.

"Oh, Christine, Christine, Christine, Christine."

He buried his face into my curls, and cried; the tears soaking into my neck.

"I thought I lost you. When that train went over your body…..God, the horrible thoughts."

"Erik, it's ok."

I wanted to reach my hands out to hug him, only to find that I couldn't move an ounce of my body.

"Oh, Christine, I love you."

"So do I."

Erik's mind was racing a mile a minute. He let me go, and mumbled something about water before running into the kitchen. When he returned into our room, he nearly tripped and fell.

"Erik, stop running about." I warned. "I'm fine."

He handed me the glass of water, and two capsules.

"The doctor says you need to take them twice a day. Your head has a nasty bump on the back of it. He got most of the swelling down, but it's still threatening."

"I'm fine." I swallowed the capsules, and drank some water. "I just feel a little woozy. Which reminds me, how long have I been out?"

"A few days. I was afraid you were never going to wake up."

"Where's Gustave?"

"Nadir took him out to let me care for you. It's been hard the past couple of days with taking care of both him and you."

Then I remembered how Gustave nearly strangled the guard with a lasso.

"Erik, have you been teaching Gustave lasso tricks?"

"It's not lasso tricks, mon ange, it's…."

"What? How to kill people?" I angrily said.

"No, self defense. Christine, I only taught him how to surrender a man unconscious. Never have I ever taught him to kill. The world's a bitch, and someday, even he'll get mugged or picked on by someone."

I pulled Erik close to me, and let my lips sink into his.

"Good, because I wouldn't want another Phantom of the Opera in the making." I kissed him again. "Because I love the Erik I fell in love with, not the Phantom of the Opera."

"No, mon ange" Erik cooed. "He's gone forever."

Erik pulled away, and sat at the side of my bed, brushing my hand with his.

"Christine, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"What?"

"I must apologize for my actions many many nights ago. It only took until I saw you dying on this bed for me to realize that I was in the wrong."

"About what?"

"Wanting to move away from Coney Island. I'm sorry, Christine, really I am."

"No, I should be the sorry one, Erik. You're too old to run this place."

He smirked. "I'm not that old, Christine. I'm only in my late forties."

"Yes, but you know what I mean. You may look forty eight, but your body has the strength of a seventy year old. You're not in the health to work like you used to, and so we should leave."

Erik kissed my hand lightly, and smiled.

"You ravish me, Christine, but really, I don't wish to leave Phantasma any longer."

"Then what do you plan on doing?"

Just then, the door to our flat opened, and Gustave ran in.

"Mother, mother!"

My son jumped into my arms, and hugged me tightly.

"You're awake!"

I smiled.

"Yes, I am. Has papa been taking care of you?"

"Yes, the best care. Did Papa tell you the news?"

"Well seeing that I've been awake no longer than a few moments, I don't think so."

Gustave looked over at Erik, and began bouncing up and down in excitement.

" Can I tell her, papa? Can I? can I?"

"Go ahead, Gustave." Erik said with a smile.

Gustave turned back to me, and gave the good news.

"Papa made me his apprentice. He's going to show me how to run Phantasma!"

"That's great."

Erik looked back at me and smiled.

"Yes, that's my plan, Christine. I'll show him everything, and then one day, when he's old enough, he'll take over completely."

I embraced Erik, and sighed into his chest. Such a wonderful idea…..My husband played with Gustave's hair and our son laughed. We were such a happy family. The Khanum was out of our lives for good, and now, life could move forward…..our perfect life…

* * *

**Ok so the next few chapters are gonna be fun fun fun! I'm excited for them! Please review! **


	55. Chapter 55

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter…Once again if you have anything you want in this story before I end it please let me know. Still a few more chapters left so there's still plenty of time!**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

Erik was true to his word. After that night, Gustave became his personal apprentice, leaving with him each and everyday to work. Erik showed him everything. From how to fix every ride, down to the paperwork that had to be filled out each month. When winter came, Gustave was taught how to assist the workers in closing everything up and how to protect it from the snow. Each day as my Gustave became smarter, my husband became weaker. He grew tired more easily, and after a long day of showing Gustave around, he would come home and curl up beside me, exhausted from a hard day of work. This went on for many years. Our family was happy at last, and I got to see my son grow from being an innocent child into a handsome young man.

On the winter of Gustave's sixteenth year, a phenomena epidemic broke out. Everyone on Coney Island was warned to stay inside away from other people and the cold. Though, Gustave and Erik were both able to avoid it, I wasn't so lucky. It started with a cough that turned into complications in breathing. When I came down with a fever, Erik ran for the doctor, and brought him back to examine me. My worst nightmare had come true, I had caught pneumonia. Erik was my angel. He never left my side the entire time I was ill. He fed me soup, and cooled down my fever. He even held the tissues to my nose so I could blow. It pained me to watch my husband care for me. He was older now, and weakened easily, but he refused to rest.

One morning while I was still laying in bed sick, my son approached me dressed in his heavy coat and his backpack in hand. He looked so much like Erik; handsome and tall without a facial disfigurement.

"Mother, I'm going to run out to mail father's paperwork."

"It's cold." I reminded him, my stuffy nose making me sound funny. "Be sure to wear the scarf I knitted you."

Gustave grabbed the red and green knitted scarf from the coat hanger, and wrapped it around his neck. Such a good boy he was. He always listened to everything I said.

"I believe I'm warm enough now." he joked. "How do you feel?"

"Better than yesterday, and the day before that." I looked around the room, but didn't see Erik anywhere. "Where is your father?"

"He's run out on an errand. He mumbled something this morning about your medicine being empty and he had to run out and get more."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Gustave finished for me.

"Yes, I tried to stop him, but he didn't listen."

I closed my burning eyes, and snuggled into my pillow.

"Your father should stay out of the cold. It's not good for him to expose himself in the condition he's in."

Gustave threw another log onto the fire, and fixed the blankets that were thrown over me.

"Get some sleep, mother. You know father wouldn't want you worrying about him in your condition. I shall return soon."

With that, Gustave left the flat. I curled my body into the blankets and sighed. Moments later, the door opened and Erik walked in, his coat covered in flakes of snow and his hands pale. He took off his jacket, and hung it by the fire to dry before immediately rushing to my side.

"Christine, you're awake." he placed a jar of pink liquid down on the night table, and reached for a spoon. "I ran out to get you some more medicine."

I placed my hand over his, only to feel freezing cold.

"Erik, you're freezing."

"I'm fine." he began to open the jar, but I stopped him.

"Erik, stop. I'm fine for the time being. Just please get yourself warm."

"I'm getting warm now, Christine. Please, just let me give you your medicine."

He held the spoon of thick liquid up to my lips, and I accepted the nasty tasting substance. After swallowing it, I grabbed Erik's sleeve, and pulled him to me.

"Erik, stop rushing about. You're going to give yourself an attack."

His icy hand made contact with my cheek, and he removed his mask. That face no longer frightened me. To me, my husband was the most handsome man I had ever seen.

"It's you, mon ange that I am worried about."

"You should rest."

Erik smiled, and lifted himself from the bed and began stripping down to his undergarments. The fire shun onto his mangled back. The skin had never grown back, and the muscle had healed over into thousands of lumps and crisscrossing scars. Sometimes, even the slightest touch to it would give him pain. He threw a dark overcoat around his body, and crawled into bed with me. I covered him up, and couldn't control the urge to cough.

"Maybe you should go lay out on the couch." I told him. "I don't want to get you sick too."

"I'd rather be sick with you, than well."

I nestled my head into his chest, inhaling his wonderful cologne and listening to the beating of his heart.

"Where's our son?"

"He went to mail the paper work for Phantasma." I said.

"I could have done that."

"Erik, don't say such a thing. Remember you're supposed to be turning Phantasma over to him."

"Not yet I'm not. Doesn't mean I can't help out."

"Erik, enough already. You're sick and cannot be doing everything by yourself."

"Please, Christine, it's nearly new years and I don't wish to fight. The masquerade ball is nearly two days away and I don't want to go alone."

I giggled, but was caught off by another cough.

"Then again, we might not be going at all."

"Erik, I'm going to go." I assured. "I'll be fine in a few days time."

"Christine, I know how much you want to go to the ball, but as your husband, I'm not letting you out of this flat until you stop coughing and your fever is completely gone."

"Erik, it would make me feel so much better to get out and do something."

"Yes, when you're no longer contagious and well enough to stand on your own two feet."

Erik kissed me on the cheek, and stood up.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make lunch."

"I'm going to be the death of you."

"I believe not, my dear."

Erik adjusted his overcoat, and headed towards the kitchen. I sighed, and rolled over to look out the window at the snow that was still falling and played with the necklace Erik had bought me for Christmas. It was a small chain, with a charm dangling on the end of it. It was beautiful, and I had been wearing it since the moment I opened it.

Moments later, the door opened, and Gustave came walking back in with a two steaming paper cups in his hand.

"Mother, Dr. Gangle made this for you." he set one of the paper cups down on the night table. "It's cider with some herbs mixed into it. He said it will help you with your coughing."

My son was such a good boy. He reminded me of Erik in so many ways. I sat up, and sipped the warm cinnamon cider; the substance breaking away the mucus in my throat.

"Thank you, Gustave." My son smiled, and turned around to see Erik rummaging through the kitchen.

"What's he up to now?"

"Making lunch. What's in the other cup?" I asked, referring to the other cup he was holding.

"Oh, this?" Gustave looked down at it. "It's for papa. Dr. Gangle thought some English tea would calm his nerves."

My son removed his drenched coat, and walked into the kitchen.

"Papa, I have something Dr. Gangle wanted me to give you."

A little while later, Erik brought me my lunch, and set it down on the night table. It was a ham sandwich, set on a plate. I picked half of it up, and bit into it, washing it down with some of my cider. When Erik was finished with his lunch, he moved to his desk and began writing music while Gustave played softly on his violin. The two of them were so alike in everyway, and I was glad they were both in my life.

Taking care of me had exhausted Erik, and just before dinner, I looked over to see him slumped over his desk; a pile of paper work buried beneath him. Gustave was sitting in Erik's favorite arm chair, reading one of his father's books. Being as bored as I was, I decided to talk with him.

"So, have you decided what you're dressing up as for the Masquerade ball?"

Gustave continued looking down at his book as he answered my question.

"Probably just wear my suit and place one of Papa's masks over my face."

"How about a date? Have you asked any young ladies to go?"

Gustave laughed, and flipped to another page in his book.

"Me? Ask a girl to go to the masquerade ball with me? Mother you can't be serious."

"And why not? You're a dashing young man. I'm sure any girl would be happy to go with you."

Gustave slammed his book shut, and placed it on the side table.

"Mother, have you forgotten that we live in a freak filled town? I've been surrounded by freaks my entire life. I know not one normal girl."

My son seemed upset over the fact that he knew nobody.

"Gustave, I found your father by looking past his face. I'm sure there are plenty of girls here in Phantasma that would love to go with you."

"I'll just go stag like I did last year and the year before that and the year before that."

My son then stood to his feet, and threw on his coat.

"Where are you going?"

"I need some air."

He didn't say another word, and slammed the door shut on his way out. The sudden noise caused Erik to stir in his chair, and look around the room.

"What was that?" he groggily asked, running his hands through his hair.

"Gustave seems upset."

My husband rose from his seat, and approached the window to look down at the snow covered Phantasma.

"What on earth is there for him to be upset about?"

"I asked him if he asked a girl to the Masquerade ball. He said he didn't ask anyone because there wasn't anyone to ask."

Curious as to what my Erik was looking at, I got out of bed and stood beside him to look down and spot Gustave sitting on one of the swings at the Phantasma playground.

"He's like you, Erik."

Erik placed his arm around me, and sighed.

"How do you figure?"

"You were trapped away in the catacombs of the opera house, shut away from the world because of your face and yearning for the love of a woman. Gustave is trapped away in Phantasma, shut away from the world and its normal human beings."

"He'll learn to love Phantasma." my husband coldly assured. "One doesn't need the love of a woman to be happy."

He walked over to the fireplace to throw on another log, and I crossed my arms in anger.

"Really?" I sneered. "Look who's talking."

"It's different with me, Christine. I mean, I'm hideous. I had a right to yearn for the love of a woman."

"And our handsome son does not?"

"I'm glad he's not one of those love stricken suitors. If he's going to be taking over Phantasma for me in the next year or so, the last thing he needs is a distraction."

"So I'm a distraction?"

Erik glanced at me from the fireplace, and I turned away.

"I never said you were."

"But you're saying women are a distraction, so I must be one as well."

"You are anything but."

As I stood out the window, I felt Erik's arms wrap around me. I was still mad at him, but the feeling of his arms around me tore away that feeling.

"Remember when we were young, Erik?" I asked. "Remember all the wonderful things we did together because we were madly in love?"

His malformed lips found the side of my neck. "How could I forget."

"That was happiness, Erik. Is it so bad to want that for our son? Is it so bad to want grandchildren?"

Erik spun me around to face him, and pressed his lips to mine.

"No, mon ange. I don't think it's wrong at all. Gustave will find his happiness someday, just like I found mine." he lifted my hands to his mouth, and pressed a kiss to them. "And sometimes, that happiness is found in the strangest of places."

I was still upset about Gustave, but Erik was right. I'm sure he would find his happiness someday when he least expected it. Erik disappeared around the corner, and came back after turning on his phonograph. He took my hand in his, and led me to the middle of the floor.

"Come, Christine, it has been ages since we last enjoyed a dance with one another."

Indeed it had been. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as we both began to sway back and forth to the slow yet beautiful melody that was playing.

"Isn't this wonderful, my love?"

I placed my lips over his malformed cheek and kissed it.

"Yes, Erik, it is."

Erik moved us around the floor, dancing to the wonderful music until we were eventually up against our bed. He laid me down on the mattress, and kneeled over my body as our lips met once more to indulge ourselves in the most wonderful tasting kiss yet. We were soon tangled in blankets, my mouth meeting with Erik's chest as my hands undid the opening of his overcoat.

"We shouldn't be doing this." I reminded him. "You could get sick."

"All the sickness in the world is worth catching just to have this moment with you."

My mouth kissed over every scar that was scattered along his collar bone, as his lips brushed my ear. I was so occupied with kissed Erik, that I hadn't even heard the door open.

"Am I interrupting?" came a familiar voice.

Erik's head popped up from my ear, and groaned at the sight of Nadir standing near our bed. Why or how he ever obtained a key to our flat is beyond me, but for years, the man had been walking in on us and on the most inappropriate times. Most nights Erik and I would just sit and talk, fearing Nadir would walk in on us if we began to ravish one another's bodies, but on those nights he never showed up, and on the nights where we were unclothed and making love were the nights he would burst in.

Erik gave Nadir an evil glare before letting his lips meet with my ear again.

"Nadir…what do you want?" Erik gasped in between kisses with my ear. "Can't you see that I'm a little busy."

"I just stopped by to see if Christine was doing any better?"

"She's still very contagious." Erik teased.

"Than why are you kissing her? You're going to get sick next, my friend."

"And so will you, if you don't leave." Erik was now making his way down my neck.

When Nadir didn't move, Erik taunted him some more.

"I guess you really wish to become sick."

"Look, where's your costume box? I was really hoping to borrow a costume for the masquerade ball."

I broke away from Erik's embrace, and sat up.

"It's in the closet." I said pointing to a set of doors. "Feel free to borrow what ever you like."

While Erik assisted Nadir in finding a costume for the ball, I decided to rest my eyes. I was so tired, and I knew if I planned on getting better for the ball, I needed to sleep. I must have been more tired than I first thought, because as soon as I closed my eyes, I immediately feel into a deep slumber, waking to find complete darkness, and Erik fast asleep beside me. Being quiet as not to disturb him, I reached over for his pocket watch and held it towards the moonlight that was shining in through the window. It was nearly midnight. Had I really slept that long?

I was still tired, but I knew if I didn't go to the bathroom first, I would be up until the wee hours of the morning. I moved out of bed without disturbing Erik, and headed down the hall to the bathroom. After turning on the lights, I looked my pale face in the mirror, and began to splash some warm water on it. I wasn't burning up from a fever any longer, but my headache was still as painful as it had been.

I opened the medicine cabinet, and rummaged through some of Erik's medicine to see if I could find anything that would take away my pain. Because of Erik's emaciated back, he was in constant pain. Over the years, the doctors had put him on different medicines to help ease his agony, but some only made him sick, and others didn't work at all. So with every medication that didn't work, was stuck on one of the shelves in our medicine cabinet.

"Searching for something?"

The sudden voice scared me, and I slightly jumped before looking towards the door to see Erik standing there.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to give you a fright. It's just that there was an empty spot beside me where my wife usually sleeps."

"This headache is killing me." I said. "I was looking through your medicines to see if there was anything I could take to rid me of the pain."

"Well then, let the guinea pig take a look. If anyone would know which one of these works, it be me."

Erik stood in front of the cabinet, pushing past each one, reading the labels out loud, and then telling me what they really did to him.

"Dear lord, no." he replied pushing aside a bottle of pills on the shelf. "You wouldn't want those. They'll tear your stomach to shreds." He pushed aside another one. "And those will give you more pain than your started out with."

He picked up another one.

"You'll vomit for hours after taking a few of these."

Finally, Erik reached into the back of the cabinet and produced a jar filled with green capsules.

"Here we are. These didn't work on me because my pain was too strong. These should work just fine on headaches."

He gave me one, and I popped it in my mouth before washing it down with a cup of water.

"Have I really been asleep all day?"

"For most part of the afternoon." Erik shut the lights off, and escorted me back to bed. "It took hours for Nadir to find the costume he wanted to borrow."

"And what did he borrow?" I asked.

"A blasted Persian robe and mask covered in green and red glitter."

"Couldn't he have found such a costume in his own wardrobe?" I teased.

"That's what I said! And yet he didn't believe me." Erik helped me back into bed, and crawled in beside me. "I swear the man uses anything as an excuse just to come over here."

"Where's Gustave?"

"In bed. He ate his dinner and said something about how he wasn't feeling well so he wanted to sleep."

"You know he's just upset is all."

Erik closed his eyes, and settled into his pillow.

"Let's just get some sleep, and I'm sure we'll all feel better in the morning."

I yawned, and curled up into Erik's arms.

"Erik?"

"Yes, Christine?"

"I love you…"

"And I love you…" Erik was cut off by a yawn. "Christine."

And just like that, I fell asleep to the sound of Erik's heartbeat, hoping I would feel better in the morning.

* * *

**Yea, I know, not much action in this chapter, but the next one will be better. Please review! And don't forget to send me in your final thoughts and ideas that you want to see happen. Love you all!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews! **

* * *

**Christine's POV**

My illness had passed by the night of the masquerade ball. That day, Erik had run out to do some errands, and I was left at home to prepare. Before Erik returned, I bathed myself and dressed in my costume; a pink glitter covered dress, with a matching mask. As I sat in front of my vanity brushing my hair, the door opened and Erik walked in, his shoulders covered in snow.

"Back?" I questioned.

He approached me, and placed his gloved hand over my bare shoulder. I jumped from how cold it was, scolding him for doing such a thing.

"You're freezing, Erik. I just got out of a hot bath, and you made me cold again."

"Sorry, my love."

"You're not sorry." I teased, looking at him in my mirror.

"I'm going to get a bath, we mustn't be late for the party."

"Have you seen Gustave?" I asked him, looking over to see him unchanging in front of the bathroom door.

"No, I have not. He's probably at the opera house finishing up the paperwork I asked him to finish days ago."

With that, Erik walked into the bathroom, and began getting washed. After adjusting my hair the way I wanted, the door opened and Gustave came walking in carrying a stack of books.

"Gustave, you best get ready to go to the ball. Once your father is finished getting changed, we're going to be leaving."

He slammed his pile of books down on the table, and stormed towards his room.

"I'm not going."

"And why not? It's a family outing, Gustave, and besides you ought to be there because I'm sure everyone would love to see the young man who'll be taking over for your father."

"I said I'm not going!"

This was nothing I could control. I had disciplined Gustave his entire life, and now it was time for Erik to take over. I walked to the closed bathroom door, and flung it open to spot Erik washing himself in the tub.

"Come to join me?" he teased, running the washcloth over his arms.

I plopped down on the toilet, and placed my face into my hands.

"I'm a horrible mother."

"Why would you say such a thing?"

I felt his wet hand gently touch my arm.

"Gustave is upset and I can't do anything to make him feel better. He said he's not going."

My husband stood up and grabbed a towel to throw around his waist, before storming out of the bathroom. I followed him, only to wind up in front of Gustave who was seated in Erik's favorite armchair.

"Gustave, what is the meaning of this?" Erik crossed his dripping wet arms, and gave his son a look of disgust.

"I told mother I wasn't going, and I'm not."

"And why not? You are going to be the owner of Phantasma soon. I do think it's only fair that you attend."

"What? Why everyone else wallows in happiness with their dates?"

"Gustave, I'm sure there will be people coming alone. Not everyone has a date, you know."

"I'm still not going."

Erik grabbed Gustave by the arm, and pulled him towards his bed.

"Yes, you are young man. Now I expect you to be dressed in five minutes or you're going to be going in the nude."

I had to give it to Erik, he sure knew how to make Gustave change his mind. There weren't many times over the years where my discipline wouldn't be enough, but when it wasn't, Erik was always there to keep him in line.

"Problem solved." he teased, walking by me to get dressed.

Erik never enjoyed dressing up for his annual masquerade ball because everyone that attended would always be searching for him. So, to make it easier on everyone else, Erik decided that dressing in his usual suit and mask were enough. Once he was ready, he held his arm out to me as Gustave accompanied us in the same attire Erik was dressed in. He made it clear that he didn't want to go, but Erik didn't want to hear it.

By the time we arrived at the opera house ball room, everyone was already dancing and celebrating. Gustave plopped himself down at an empty table, and crossed his arms.

"Erik, maybe we should have let Gustave stay home." I whispered into his ear.

"Nonsense, the boy will learn to enjoy himself. Come, let us dance."

Erik escorted me to the dance floor where everyone was enjoying themselves, and dancing. He wrapped his arms around me, and began to sway us to the wonderful music that was being played by the opera house's live orchestra. Everyone had dates, even Meg brought a date with her. A tall man around her age with dark hair.

"Isn't this wonderful, Christine?" Erik asked as we continued dancing.

"Very."

Erik spun me around, and caught me in his arms. By the time the song ended, Nadir tapped him on the shoulder, wanting to steal Erik away for a few moments.

"Christine." Erik placed a kiss to my cheek, and smiled. "Seems as though I am wanted. Enjoy the party, and I promise not to be too long."

I kissed him back, and wandered to the punch bowl to get something to drink.

"Christine!" I turned around, and saw Meg prancing my way. She was dressed in a low cut green dress, with a matching mask. She took my hands in hers, and smiled.

"You look wonderful." she said.

"So do you. I see you brought a date?"

Meg looked back to where her tall date was standing, and nodded.

"Yes, the mayor's son. We met at the bar last week. Where is Erik?"

"Oh, he went to talk to a few people. He promised me that he'd be back as soon as he can."

"How about Gustave?"

I motioned to the table where Gustave had been sitting, but he wasn't there….

"Well…he…he was there a moment ago."

Where could he have run off to? I excused myself from Meg, and wandered around, until I eventually wound up in the Phantasma rose gardens, and that's where I saw him. He was sitting on a bench, looking as if something were bothering him.

"Gustave?"

"Please, mother, just go away." he growled.

"The party is inside, not out here."

"Yes, and I'm glad to see that you're enjoying yourself. Now please, just leave me alone."

I sat down beside him, and placed my hand on his knee, only to have him scoot over.

"Gustave, you can't and won't ever meet anyone by sitting out here. There's lots of people inside, why don't you just go in and introduce yourself?"

Just then, I heard a small voice from behind us.

"Excuse me?"

I turned around, to see a girl standing behind us. She was wearing a red and black dress, and looked to be a few years younger than Gustave with dark hair and light skin.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but my uncle told me I could find Gustave out here?"

Gustave turned around as soon as he heard his name being called, and stood up like a gentleman. It was obvious that he liked the way she looked.

"I'm sorry." he said. "But do I know you?"

The girl shook her head, and stepped closer to him.

"I don't believe so. I'm Suri, Nadir's niece."

Suri extended her hand to Gustave, and he accepted.

"I've never seen you here before." Gustave added.

"It's because I just got here today. I was sent to live with him. He showed me around Phantasma today, and I wanted to know more about. He suggested you to tell me all that I wish to know."

Deciding to leave them alone, I went back inside, and found Erik at the punch bowl.

"Ah, there you are." he replied. "Where did you go?"

"Outside." I said, nuzzling into Erik's shoulder. "Seems as though Gustave has found a friend."

"What on earth do you mean?" Erik asked, sipping on his punch.

"Nadir's niece called on him."

"What?" Erik literally spit his punch out upon hearing this.

"She's a very kind girl. Have you had the pleasure of meeting her yet?"

"No, and I had no idea Nadir even had relatives."

"Erik, be nice." I warned. "It's nice to see Gustave enjoying himself."

When dinner was served, Erik and I sat down at a table to enjoy out meal, only to have Gustave approach us with Suri on his arm.

"Mother, Father, I'd like you to meet Suri."

I held out my hand, and the girl accepted it.

"I'm Christine, Gustave's mother. It's nice to meet you."

It was now Erik's turn, but he didn't seem interested. I butted his shoulder, immediately grabbing his attention.

"Nice to meet you." was all he said before going back to his dinner.

"You're Mister E." the girl said in excitement. "My uncle's told me all about you."

"Has he now?" he growled. "And what is it that he's told you so much about?"

Suri seemed at lost for words. I knew she didn't expect him to act this way, and neither did I. He was being completely rude, and for no reason yet.

"Well? I'm waiting." Erik said, taking a sip of his punch.

"He's…he said that you built Phantasma."

Erik laughed. "I doubt that's all he's told you. Please, enlighten me."

"Please, sir, I…I don't understand."

God, he was making the girl uncomfortable.

"Erik, please that's enough." I bumped his shoulder angrily, but he didn't stop.

"Please, tell me why is it that you have interest in my son? You just come here to America and yet you specifically seek him out."

"Sir?"

"Father, that's enough!" Gustave shouted. "She simply asked me about Phantasma. Nadir told her to come ask me about it."

"And why not me? I built it for God's sake. What part of Phantasma have you built Gustave? None!"

"Enough!" I demanded.

"No!" Erik turned to me, his angry glare silently telling me to be quiet. What had gotten into him?

"I don't need to deal with this, papa. When your little temper tantrum is over and done with, maybe we'll come back if you apologize to Suri."

He pulled the girl away, as both of us sat there in silence.

"How could you say such a thing, Erik?"

"Isn't it funny that this strange girl searched Gustave out? She doesn't even know him."

"Because Nadir told her to ask him about Phantasma."

"Why? And why not me? What? Because he's going to be owning it? Because he'll have money?"

"I highly doubt your best friend would do such a thing, Erik. You always seek the worst in people, before you can ever find the goodness."

Angered, I stood to my feet and left the table. Erik had no right to act the way he did around Gustave and Suri. I stayed away from him for the remainder of the night, watching Gustave from a distance.

Gustave finally began having a good time. When he returned inside, he had Suri on his arm, and they danced together for hours. When the ball was over, he even took Suri home which left Erik and I to walk home alone. I walked in front of him, as he stayed behind me. I was still angry with him, but the anger I felt wasn't as strong as before.

"You know, the suitable thing to do would be to walk with me." he growled.

How dare he! How dare he ask me to walk with him after what he did!

"How can you even ask me to do such a thing?" I said.

"Well, you are my wife."

"After the way you acted tonight? I think not."

"Is it a problem that I love my son and want the best for him?"

"By insulting his date?"

"That wasn't his date! She just showed up, Christine."

"Oh, Erik you're so miserable."

I walked in front of him once more, only to feel him grab my arm.

"Christine, please let's not argue."

"You're the one arguing with me."

Erik pulled me to him, and pressed his lips to mine.

"Please, Christine. I had such a wonderful night. Let's not ruin it by fighting. We'll discuss the girl when the time comes."

Erik playfully scooped me up in his arms, and I laughed and pleaded him to put me down.

"No, Christine, I shall do no such thing."

Once we were home, Erik pushed me up against the door, and ran kisses feverishly over my neck as I sighed and grabbed his shirt.

"We're alone, my love.." he cooed.

Once his shirt was unbuttoned, I pressed soft kisses to his bare chest, causing him to groan. How could I stay mad at him? How could I ever stay mad at Erik? It was impossible.

He placed me down on the bed, and began kissing every part of my body, slowly removing my dress from me.

"I love you, Christine." he cooed. "I love you."

Over and over again, we kissed, and removed one another's clothing until we were both completely nude and caressing each other's bodies. After making love to Erik, I lay there in his arms resting. For a few hours, Erik and I lay in each other's embrace, Erik falling completely asleep.

When the grandfather clock struck twelve, I opened my eyes only to look over at Gustave's bed to find it empty.

"Erik?"

Erik snuggled closer into my chest, and groaned.

"Hmm?"

"Erik, wake up."

"What is it?"

"Gustave isn't home, and it's midnight."

"I'm sure he's fine."

"Erik….it's past midnight."

Erik only rolled over, and pulled the blankets up over him. When I heard the front door open, I stood up and pulled my robe over me. When I turned the lights on, Gustave froze in place, and glanced over at me. He was standing there, with his jacket slung over his shoulder.

"Gustave, it's past midnight."

"Sorry, mother, I was invited inside Nadir's flat for tea and I didn't want to say no."

My son made his way over to his bed, and began changing into his pajamas.

"Gustave, what happened at the ball tonight….your father is only concerned about you."

"I like her, mother, and papa never likes anything."

"He just wants what's best for you."

"And yet, Suri isn't? He knows nothing, mother. He embarrassed me in front of her tonight and for no reason."

"We'll worry about that later, Gustave. If you like her than I encourage you to continue enjoying her company. Your father always sees the worst in people before he sees the good."

I kissed him on the cheek, and crawled back into bed with Erik. And as I laid there beside him, I sighed, knowing Erik was right, we would deal with Suri when the time came….

* * *

**Only about one more chapter left guys! Get in what you want to happen before I begin writing it. I'm leaving this ending completely up to you. Love you all!**


	57. Chapter 57

**Ok everyone, sorry to say that this is indeed the last chapter. If you enjoyed this story, I suggest you read my new one "The Breaking Point" it's another LND's story. I wanted to thank you all for being faithful readers and reviewers. I couldn't do it without you! I've waited to post this chapter up for a while, cause I wanted to make sure I added everything in that you wanted to see. I guess this is an epilogue sort of chapter. Anyway, please review, and I hope to be seeing you all again real soon with "The Breaking Point"**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

After that night, Gustave continued to see Suri. They became the best of friends, and soon lovers. As much as Erik hated seeing his son distracted with love, he soon forgot about his anger, and came around. Gustave had begun to take over more and more chores for Phantasma, leaving Erik with hardly anything to do. For a few more years, Erik trained our son until he was well and ready to take it over for himself. What Erik had a hard time thinking about was how he was going to sign Phantasma over to Gustave…he wanted to do it in some sort of special way, but just didn't know how…. That was until the night Gustave burst into the flat and told us that he had asked for Suri's name in marriage.

Years ago, I never thought I would have grown up to marry Erik, have his child, and see that child marry. It was a marvelous wedding, one that I shall remember for the remainder of my life. Nadir walked Suri up the isle as Erik and I sat in the front pews of the small church Gustave was being married in. My son, my beautiful, wonderful son was getting married. Then, it brought back memories of when Erik and I were married. And it was that night, that Erik signed over Phantasma to Gustave. He presented him the documents as a wedding present, and it turned out to be Gustave's favorite gift he had ever received. The boy loved Phantasma just as much as Erik did, and now he was the new owner.

While Gustave and Suri honeymooned to Paris, Erik kept things in Phantasma in order until our son returned. Most days, I stood by the window, looking down at him as he shoveled snow and tended to the oddities. I was nearly in my fifties, and Erik had to be well into his late sixties if that. I wanted to stay in Phantasma as long as possible, but I knew it wouldn't be for much longer. Erik had promised me that we would stay as long as I wanted to, but his health was more important. His weak heart had slowed him down immensely, and I knew the smoke and noise of Coney Island wasn't helping it any. One evening, Erik had an attack that was so bad that it knocked him off his feet for nearly a month. When the doctor examined him, I was told that he needed fresh air outside of the city. We couldn't stay in Phantasma any longer…this I knew. I bought us a place out in the country side of Paris, and both Erik and I went. It broke his heart to leave his son, and I felt the same way, but this was for his own good.

It was a beautiful cottage hidden deep in the woods. There was a stream running right next to it, and most of all, it had plenty of fresh air. Gustave wrote us every week, explaining to Erik and I of what was going on in Phantasma. Being together in our home was great, but after Erik recovered, he became bored and wanted work. I wrote to Gustave to see if there was anything he could do. My son quickly replied with a request for some new rides and attractions, and Erik was right there to help with the design. Not only did Erik's drawings become real, but they also brought in ten times the crowds that were already visiting the park. Life together in Paris was simply perfect. Erik and I would take regular strolls in the woods, ride our horses that he had bought at an auction, and spend as much time as possible together, with the exception of him doing drawings for Gustave a few hours each evening.

By the end of our second year at the cottage, we received a letter stating that Gustave had become a father. At last, Erik and I were grandparents. Suri had given birth to twin girls, which they named Hannah and Reshma. It was hard not being able to see my grandchildren, but Gustave sent us pictures. They were absolutely beautiful, just like him…But that wasn't all the children Gustave would have. Over the next five years, Suri gave birth to four more girls; Sophie, Lulu, Arlene and Tempe. All of them were so beautiful. Gustave always sent us new pictures as much as possible, and I hung them on the wall beside our bed. At night, Erik would hold me as we slept, and I would stare at my grandchildren; the grandchildren I never had the chance to meet. I had thought six girls were enough for Gustave and Suri to handle, but I soon found out that once again, Suri was with child. When the child was born, Gustave wrote to tell us that she had given birth to a boy, one that he named Reza, after Nadir's son.

How badly I wanted to visit my grandchildren, but I knew it wouldn't be good for Erik's health. Erik had stressed me to go, but I refused to leave him alone with the horrible condition his body was in. The last thing I ever wanted was to leave him and come back to find my husband dead on the floor. My grandchildren grew fast, and their pictures constantly changed. I wanted them to know who their grandparents were, and decided to write Gustave to invite his family out to stay with us for the holidays. I expected to get a letter back saying that they couldn't come, but when my letter returned, it said the complete opposite! I was so excited! They were coming out to see us!

It was so wonderful to see Gustave after so many years. But what made it even more memorable was seeing my grandchildren for the first time. I hugged them, gave them kisses and presents….It was such an enjoyable time. Some of the girls seemed afraid of Erik because he wore the mask, but they learned to look past it. Then there was Reza, a beautiful little boy with dark hair and blue eyes, the same blue eyes Erik had. He loved Erik from the very beginning…. My husband had been preoccupied with playing the piano while the girls were outside playing in the snow. Reza approached the piano, and stood there watching his grandfather play a beautiful song.

"How do you play?" the five year old child asked this so innocently, and Erik looked over at him.

"You wish to know?"

Reza nodded, and Erik lifted the boy into his lap and began teaching him. It was so beautiful, and from that moment on, the two of them were completely inseparable. When the holidays were over, Gustave had to pry Reza away from Erik just to get him to leave the cottage. He didn't want to leave, and he begged Gustave to let him stay. This wasn't the last time we would see Reza, for a few months later, Gustave began writing us again and in each letter he explained how Reza begged him to let him come back. He didn't like school and he didn't have any friends. Reza would one day become the owner of Phantasma, but until then, I didn't see a reason why he couldn't stay with us.

When Gustave agreed, one month later, I was standing at Calais, waiting for him to arrive. As soon as he was off the ship, he jumped into Erik's arms, never wanting to let go. My husband and I both got to see our grandson grow from boy to man, Erik teaching him everything he knew. Our life was simply wonderful….

Even when Reza went back to Phantasma to be Gustave's apprentice, he too wrote us every week. I loved our family very much, more than life itself, and as I laid there with my husband, I snuggled into his chest, and promised to love him until my last day on earth…This was a promise I would never break, for I was his living wife.

**The End**

* * *

**And there you have it! No deaths, happy ending….Thanks again everyone! Love you all, and I hope to see u all again soon! Thank you!**


End file.
